Dark Angel 3: Devils Love Angels
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: To distract Adrian and Alistair from Helene's death, Klaus takes them on a hybrid making mission, leaving Selina and Roxie to bond and fend for themselves. A new neighbor arrives and tests them to the utmost.
1. On The Road

Disclaimer: Only original characters and plot belong to me!

A/n- This is loooong overdue, but before I forget, I have to thank Lovely Vero for all her encouragement, counseling and help that she's given me with this series so far and that she will undoubtedly give me for this and future stories. I appreciate it so much.

Selina and Klaus were on a stakeout. They were sitting in her car across the street from Alistair and Astrid's house, waiting to see if and when they would come out.

As the front blinds closed, the large, light blue Tudor split level that Alistair called home seemed emptier and more forbidding then usual. Selina sighed and hit her head a couple of times against the dashboard. "Can we just go home already? It's two a.m. and I'm _tired _and I want to go home to bed!"

"No!" Klaus said. "We're staying right here. They're going to come out, I know it!"

Selina yawned. "No they won't. It's the middle of the night, for crying out loud! They're probably asleep, which makes them more sensible than we are at the moment."

"If they're there, then why haven't they answered my calls?" Klaus asked. "There have been a lot of times recently where I've needed Alistair and I haven't been able to get hold of him!"

Selina sighed. "I don't know. Maybe they haven't been answering the phone because their only child died a horrible death just last week. Lord knows Adrian hasn't handled it well at all."

"Yes, I know," Klaus agreed. "He never sleeps anymore, and one night when I got up to go to the bathroom, I heard him talking to himself. He's too old for an imaginary friend, right?"

Selina nodded. "Well, it's not common for young people his age to have an imaginary friend, but if something like that is his way of dealing with Helene's death, then I'm proud of him. Some people can't cope at all after seeing someone they love die. They just shut themselves off. I mean, look at what my mother's family did after Uncle Jake got murdered."

"You mean the same Uncle Jake that you and Roxie visit several times a week in an attempt to have a relationship with one another?" He smirked. "How is that going, by the way?"

"Well," Selina took a sip of coffee from the mug in the cupholder and winced. It was cold and there were grounds in it. "Uncle Jake thinks we're making progress, but I don't think so. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to get through to her."

Selina looked at him. "Maybe if you were out of the way, I'd be able to make some headway with her."

He burst out laughing. "Come now, Bunny," he said. "Your poor relationship with our daughter has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does!" Selina nodded furiously. "She's head over heels for you, so if you're there, she doesn't even want to _try_ with me! It's when we have chocolate and strawberry ice cream in the freezer. In that scenario, you and I would be the ice cream and Roxie would be me trying to make the choice. I know I like chocolate better, so I don't give the strawberry a second glance unless the chocolate is gone. It's my second choice. So would you_ please_ find some excuse to get out of the way so I can try to make headway with Roxie? Please, please, please, please, _please_?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed her gently out of the way. "Fine. I'll make up some cunningly plausible excuse as to why I need to leave so you and Roxie can have bonding time, but honestly, the thought just makes me laugh."

Selina bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well think about it," he said. "She's six and you're really bad at being a vampire _and_ a werewolf. The two of you wouldn't last five seconds without me or Adrian here to look after you."

Selina growled. "You're full of crap. We could manage just fine!" Just then, her eyes widened. "I've got an idea," she said. "You want to do something with Adrian that will take his mind off the fact that Helene is dead and I want an opportunity to bond with Roxie which, as we've established, will only happen if you're out of the way. So why don't you take him on a hybrid-making mission? I know we saved up my blood from when I was human for that brief period several years back. And thanks to being around Enid and everyone at the werewolf bar, we know the locations of several packs. So why don't you give it a go?"

He was looking at her with amazement. "What?" She said after a moment.

He blinked. "Sorry. I just am so proud that it's you who suggested it. I was actually thinking about that myself, but I thought that if I _did, _you'd freak out on me."

"I wouldn't," Selina said. "I know that this is a goal of yours and I would never dream of standing in your way."

"Well first off, you wouldn't be able to," Klaus said. "It would happen whether you consented or not. If you hadn't brought up me bringing Adrian with me, I would have just taken him without telling you."

Selina frowned. "And why wouldn't you have told me?"

"Because," Klaus grinned. "I know how you are about Adrian, Bunny. You still see him as around three years old, don't you? And the thought of your precious baby boy going out and committing acts of evil against innocent people would just be too much for you. You would have fought me."

Selina sighed. "You think that I would have kicked up a fuss like I did when you made him kill those kids at the playground when he was five and activate his werewolf gene. Well, I understand that he's grown up now. I also trust that he's responsible enough to run his own life. I'm not going to tell him how to live anymore. That's not my place. If he wants to go hybrid-making with you, I wish the two of you the best of luck."

"Really?" Klaus asked. He seemed deflated. He'd been hoping she'd put up more of a fight. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. She turned on the overhead light and began flipping through a catalogue. "If you want to go confront Alistair and Astrid about why they haven't been calling, why don't you just barge in and do it? It's not like that's abnormal behavior for you. What _is_ abnormal is for you to be sitting in a car doing nothing but talking to me when we both know that's not what you want."

"Fine, I will," Klaus said. He got out of the car, crossed the street to the house, and began knocking on the front door like mad. Selina didn't even look up. The sooner Alistair let him in, the sooner she'd be able to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Alistair had been sleeping on the sofa in the living room since Helene died. He couldn't face being upstairs because every time he got on the landing, he always felt like he needed to look in on Helene's vacant room. It was silly, he knew. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. At least not in body. Adrian had called and told them how she'd died as soon as he'd gotten home from prom. She'd been electrocuted, he'd said. And she'd fallen into the river after Pollock Bridge had fallen apart. Her body had been washed away and even after days of searching, they still hadn't found it. Maybe the terrible way she died would bring her spirit back. Possibly he was a terrible father for hoping that was the case and he refused to tell Astrid, but he really wanted to see her spirit more than anythingin the world. See her face one last time.<p>

He sighed. He saw her every time he closed his eyes now, but it wasn't the same. He tried it again, but several sharp knocks at his front door prevented it from happening. He stared at the clock next to the television. It was two in the morning. Groggily, he got up and made his way to the door, opening it slowly. "What is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I knew you were here!" Said a loud voice, turning on the living room light and striding in to sit on the sofa. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

Alistair blinked and stared up at Klaus, who stood in front of him, looking self-righteous. "Well," he said, after a moment, "As you are aware, our daughter died on prom night. We've been grieving."

"Yes, I know," Klaus waved that aside. "And Adrian's been locked in his room talking to himself day and night. You need a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Alistair asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Selina wants to bond with Roxie and feels that it would be best done if I was out of the way, so I'm going to take Adrian and we're going to go on a hybrid-making mission. You should come with us. It'll be fun." Klaus looked at him eagerly.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "The two of you can manage by yourselves."

Klaus' jaw dropped. "But what if we need emergency magic done or something?" He asked. "You _have_ to come with us!"

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "Do I really have a choice about this?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. Once I convince Adrian, we'll call you and be on our way. It'll be just like old times, you'll see." He paused. "Well, Selina's in the car and we should probably be getting home. Goodnight!" Before Alistair could say anything, Klaus had sped out the door and shut it behind him. Then, Alistair heard a car speed off into the night. He sighed. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>A few days later, Selina and Roxie were following Klaus and Adrian to the door to tell them goodbye. Or at least Selina was. Roxie had attached herself to Klaus' leg and was whining vociferously. "Why? Why do you have to go? I want to come too! Don't leave me here with Mommy!"<p>

He looked down at her. "You're too young to come with Adrian and me. We're doing something really grown up. You and Mommy will have a great time here, I promise."

Roxie turned her eyes toward Selina and then quickly turned back to him and burst into fresh sobs. Klaus picked her up. "You have to stay here," he said firmly. "I'll call you every day, I promise."

When she heard the firmness of his voice, Roxie stopped crying and stomped off to her room.

Klaus kissed Selina goodbye. "Good luck," he said.

She nodded. "Thanks. I'll make it work out. Good luck to you too."

Just then, Alistair poked his head in. "Are we ready to go?" He asked.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, let's go. We're as ready as we'll ever be."

They headed out and Selina sat by the window and watched the car drive away. Then, she sat in silence and asked herself what she was supposed to do now.


	2. The New Bond

A few minutes later, Roxie came into the kitchen and glared at her. "I hate you."

Selina frowned. "Well I don't have the jolliest feelings about you either but we're going to have to live together for who knows how long, so you might as well get used to me." She looked up at the clock. "It's time to go see Uncle Jake."

Roxie shook her head. "I don't want to. Take me to Grandma's instead. She has candy."

Selina cleared her throat. "Roxanne, the point of our meetings with Uncle Jake is that they help you and me understand one another and that can't happen if you aren't there with me. Now would you please come with me to the car?"

Roxie nodded. "If we're going to Grandma's I will."

Selina sighed. "Fine, I'll drop you off at your grandmother's and go meet Uncle Jake by myself. Maybe that means we'll actually get something done today."

Roxie smiled smugly. "Sounds good to me!"

They got into the car and Selina began driving toward Elissavetta's. Finally, Roxie looked up at her and said, "Why did Daddy go away?"

Selina decided to tell her the truth. "He left partially because I suggested he do so in to make it easier for me to get to know you and partially to help your brother deal with Helene's death."

Roxie's eyes widened. "You made Daddy go away? It's your fault?"

She picked up the half-drunk can of pop that was in Selina's cup holder and dumped it in Selina's lap, causing her to swerve. Luckily, though, Selina managed to get the brakes on before she hurt anyone.

When they stopped at a stoplight, Selina gave Roxie a look. "What did you do that for?"

Roxie shrugged. "Dunno. Felt like it."

They finished the drive to Elissavetta's in silence, and once she had dropped Roxie off, Selina headed for Uncle Jake's.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your pants?" Jake asked her when he answered the door.<p>

"Well," Selina tried to smile. "Roxie got mad at me because I told her that Klaus going away to spend time with Adrian was my idea and she spilled a half-drunk can of pop in my lap."

Jake winced as she sat down. "So the two of you don't seem to be doing any better."

Selina shook her head sadly. "No. I just hope we don't end up like Mama and me all over again."

Jake leaned forward. "Have you told Roxie anything about your encounters with your werewolf heritage? Her gene is activated now. Maybe if you told her about the incident with the overseer where you almost turned, she'll feel closer to you. I gave your mother the same advice, but she didn't take it. She didn't tell you that our parents' earliest fears about the townsfolk discovering the family curse had as much to do with her as it did with me."

Selina did a doubletake. "What do you mean by that? What happened?"

Jake sighed. "That's not really my story to tell you, Lina. I want you to hear it from her. From your mother."

Selina's eyes widened. "No, Uncle Jake. You can't. I can't. Please, why can't you just tell me? It would be so much simpler."

"Lina," Jake eyed his niece sadly. "Sometimes the best things to do aren't the easiest things. You were like Roxie at one point, admit it. In a way, you still are."

"I am _not_!" Selina said, affronted. She stood up quickly, breathing hard.

Jake nodded. "Yes, you are. You wanted the werewolf life from your youngest days, didn't you? And don't deny that there was always a part of you when you were growing up that resented your mother for holding you back. For refusing to let you live to your full potential. That's why you left home to be with Klaus and have rarely been back since."

Selina sat a moment, her mouth open to protest some more, but as she thought about it, her protests died on her lips. He was telling the truth. After all these years, she finally realized that. "My God," she said quietly. "And all these years, I always thought I was angry at her because she lied to me about Daddy and married Robert Pierce, thus subjecting me what seemed like a lifetime of misery at his hands."

Jake sighed. "Well, I'm sure you were angry about that too, but the curse was the bigger issue. You knew about it long before your mother thought you ought to."

"Yeah, I did," Selina nodded. "Michael had to give me _some_ reason about why he pulled me away from the overseer so quickly. And he decided to tell me the truth."

"He did," Jake nodded. "He told you you had the potential to be a thing of power, something that would be feared by everyone around you. It intrigued you, didn't it?"

Selina sighed. "Yeah, it did. And I looked at Mama, how miserable she was every day, married to a brute of a man who abused her in every possible way, and I wondered why she let herself live like she did when she could be so much _more_ than she was. She could become someone with the capability to rip Robert Pierce's spine out of his back if she chose to. Who could kill him for all he'd made her suffer. But Mama never went that route. Suicide was her solution to her problems, and she would have gone through with it too, if I hadn't walked in on her both times. The second time, I remember asking her why she didn't just kill Robert and turn. She became angry and hit me, the only time I remember her raising a hand to me. She told me that that was cowardly, and that if I went that road, I would regret it because there was no way to turn back. That becoming a killer wasn't the answer to any problem and I should be ashamed for ever thinking it was. With tears in my eyes, I nodded. I told her I was sorry. I looked her in the eye and told her that I had been wrong. I lied to her. Because I never thought I was wrong. I always knew she was."

"Yes," Jake nodded. "But she had her reasons, even if you didn't know them. Come with me now."

Selina rose slowly from the chair and dragged her feet as she followed her uncle out the door. They made the long drive back to Mystic Falls in silence. When Jake pulled up to the front doors of her parents' house, she spoke. "Wow," she said as she got out of the car. "This place has sure changed."

"The span of years often changes things. Not everything," Jake said. "But a lot of things." He gestured for her to go ahead of him up the crumbling steps of the gray house. The sky above them was the same color and the clouds threatened rain. Selina shivered and wished she was wearing a coat. "Chilly for summer, isn't it?" She asked as they reached the front door. "Do we knock and wait for somebody to come answer or what?"

"No," Jake shook his head and pushed the door open. "Go right on in." Taking a breath, Selina hesitantly stepped across the threshold. The front entryway was completely dark. She wondered if anyone was actually home. "Mama?" She called quietly, her voice breaking a little.

Jake put a hand on her back. Encouraged, she called out again. "Mama, it's Selina. I need to speak with you, please."

She heard some rustling in one of the rooms on the upper floor and a moment later, her mother appeared and descended the staircase. She was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair was down. She addressed her brother first. "Was this your idea, Jacob?"

Jake sighed. "This has to happen, Rosie. You have to tell her everything about why Father even had me study lycanthropy in the first place."

Selina turned to him. "I always thought it was because you wanted to."

Amelia shook her head, her gaze averted from her daughter's face. "It wasn't because he wanted to. It was all my fault. When I was a little girl, around six, there was a little girl that I didn't get along with. She teased me mercilessly. One day, I lashed out. I didn't kill her, but I hurt her pretty badly."

"What?" Selina asked in surprise. "I don't believe it."

Amelia sighed heavily and it was so long before she spoke again that Selina wasn't sure if she was going to say anymore. "I did," her mother said quietly. "Believe it. It's true. After my parents found out about it, they panicked. At that point, your grandfather knew that lycanthropy ran in the family, but he didn't know what triggered it, or what happened once a person became a werewolf. They decided to go on the side of caution and assume that I was well on my way to transformation. They chained me up in the attic and wouldn't let me out until the following full moon passed and they were certain nothing was wrong with me."

"Grandfather locked you up?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Amelia nodded. "And he wouldn't speak my name to anyone. If people asked about me, he told them I was dead. I stopped having visitors, I wasn't allowed to go outside in the sun, or pick flowers, or do anything like that. All I could do was sit in the attic and listen to other people talk downstairs."

Jake nodded. "And while that was going on, Father dispatched me to find out everything I could so that nothing bad would happen to Charlie, or any of our future descendants. He told me I was to gather up every bit of information on werewolves I could find and give it to him so he could be educated."

"So Grandfather got all that information from you and did nothing with it?" Selina asked incredulously. "It would have made more sense if he would have studied what you found and then let the chips fall where they may."

"Which is exactly what Charlie did when he sent George off to fight in the war," Amelia said. "He knew that killing somebody was what triggered the curse, and that George undoubtedly would kill while he was fighting, so he made George go through everything so he'd be good and prepared for his first transformation."

Selina nodded. "That seems much more sensible."

Amelia eyed her daughter. "But do you understand why I panicked when it happened to you? You were just a teeny little thing. What did you know?"

"More than you thought," Selina said quietly.

"I guess so," Amelia said. "I should have just let it go."

Selina looked up at her. "But I understand why you didn't...now I do, anyway. Being locked up like that couldn't have been pleasant."

"Thank you," Amelia said. She looked at her brother. "Why are we bringing this up now?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "History is repeating itself," she told Amelia. "My daughter has an active gene. She's only six and we've been butting heads forever."

"Is that so?" Amelia asked. "A little early, I think. Your husband's influence, of course."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "My son technically had his activated early too, but I got a spell to delay it several years until he was old enough to deal. But Roxie...well, she's something else entirely."

Amelia nodded. "Well, tell her about the incident with the overseer. Tell her everything and don't leave anything out. It could be the beginning of something good."

Selina nodded. "All right. Thanks, Mama." She gave her surprised mother a hug. Amelia hugged back. Then, she and Jake left the house.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "If we're done here, I'm going to pick up Roxie now."

Jake grinned and nodded. "Good luck!"

Selina waved goodbye, and, feeling much better than she had before, she went to pick up Roxie.

* * *

><p>She sat in Elissavetta's living room for a very long time before Roxie agreed to come out. "Hello, Mommy," she said ruefully, when Elissavetta finally herded her out.<p>

"Hello," Selina said. Without thinking about what might happen, she gave Roxie a hug. When they pulled apart, Roxie was looking at her in surprise. "What did you do that for?"

Selina shrugged. "Because I wanted to. I've never done it before and I'm sorry."

"Really?" Roxie sat hard on the chair. "So you don't hate me?"

"What?" Selina said in shock. "You think I hate you? I don't hate you."

Roxie leaned forward. "Then how come you _yell_ at me all the time?"

Selina sighed. "I don't mean to. It's just that sometimes it seems like you spend all your time with Daddy and don't want to spend any with me, and that makes me feel hurt."

"Really?" Roxie asked, her voice a squeak, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Selina grinned and ruffled her hair. "When I was the same age as you, I almost became a werewolf. Did you know that?"

Roxie shook her head, her eyes not moving from her mother's face. "No."

"Uh-huh," Selina nodded. "But my cousin stopped me from killing anyone. And when my mother found out, she got scared and told me that I wasn't allowed to become a werewolf because we lived among normal people and if I wanted to be one, that meant I was a bad girl."

Roxie frowned. "That's not very nice!"

Selina nodded. "I know. It's not. But that's just how my mother was. And she passed that fear on to me, even though I hated her for it, just like you resented me."

"Uh-huh," Roxie nodded. "So you're sorry? And you like me?"

Selina nodded. "Yes to all of the above."

Roxie stood up and tiptoed to Selina, then slowly reached over to put her arms around her mother as if the action were foreign to her, even though she'd hugged Klaus a million times.

"Well!" Elissavetta said, "Isn't this lovely?"

"Yes," Roxie nodded. She looked at Selina. "When we get home, can we have ice cream?"

Selina nodded. "Yes, we can."

* * *

><p>But that didn't happen. When they reached the front door of the house, Selina realized she left her house key in the car.<p>

"Does this mean we won't be able to get into the house, Mommy?" Roxie asked.

Selina sighed. "I suppose we could go through a window. Or call Uncle Elijah to come let us in. He has a key."

But then Klaus' words rang in her ears. "Honestly, the thought just makes me laugh. Well think about it, she's six and you're really bad at being a vampire _and_ a werewolf. The two of you wouldn't last five seconds without me or Adrian here to look after you." She growled.

"What?" Roxie asked nervously.

"Nothing," Selina perked up. "I just think that we shouldn't call anyone. We can manage by ourselves."

"So we have to go through a window?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "We can go to the woods and have an adventure. Your father told me before he left that he didn't think you and I were capable of handling ourselves without him and your brother around.

Roxie thrust her chin out and put a hand firmly in Selina's. "Well that's silly. We can do it! What does Daddy know?"

Selina laughed. "Exactly." They made their way into the woods. "So," Selina asked, "How do you think Daddy and Adrian are doing right now?"

* * *

><p>They weren't doing well. Everyone in the car except Klaus was grumpy. "Why are we doing this again?" Adrian asked.<p>

"Because I need more hybrids and you need something to distract you so you don't keep talking to yourself day and night," Klaus said.

"But I'm not talking to myself," Adrian said. "I'm talking to Helene. She comes and talks to me all the time!"

Klaus looked at Alistair. "Is that possible?"

Alistair nodded. "Technically yes. All supernatural species are capable of at least hearing spirits, but only witches and warlocks have the psychic know-how to see them."

"What?" Adrian howled. "You mean, I'm never going to see Helene, ever?"

"I'm afraid not," Alistair said. "But I can't wait til I do." He looked in the review mirror and gasped. She was sitting in the backseat next to Adrian. "Hello, dear," Alistair said cheerfully.

Helene frowned. "Hello, Father," she said resentfully. "How lovely to see you."

He turned. "What's the matter?"

Helene frowned. "I'm dead! What do you think the matter is?"

"Well," Alistair told her, "if you'd have stayed home from prom like I asked you, you wouldn't be dead."

Helene narrowed her eyes. "This is all your fault," she said to him. "If you hadn't stopped us from getting married in Vegas, everything would have been fine. If you hadn't told Adrian all that stuff that made him move away from me, none of this would have happened. I hope you're proud of yourself!" She yelled and all the glass surfaces in the car broke.

"Well I'm sorry," Alistair said. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Actually there is," she whispered in Adrian's ear. "We just need to find me another body."


	3. Into the Woods

"Seriously?" Adrian asked, perfectly aware that his father and Alistair were watching him from the front seat.

"Yes," Helene whispered. "Unless you don't want to. Unless it's against your principles or something."

Adrian scoffed. "Since when did I have principles?"

"Since I had to use my magic to get you to come to Vegas with me," Helene said. "If you'd been completely unscrupulous, you wouldn't have paid any attention when you overheard Daddy say he wanted to keep me alive!"

"Hey!" Alistair objected. "I did what I thought was best at the time. And you're my daughter. Should I have just _let_ you get married before you even finished high school?"

"Well, yeah!" Helene yelled back. "Since you knew I wasn't going to make it to graduation anyway, that would have been nice!"

Alistair frowned. "Well just a minute, young lady-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Klaus interrupted. "Can I say something here?"

"What?" Helene and Alistair growled at the same time.

Klaus cleared his throat and looked at Alistair. "Are you sure there's absolutely _no way_ that I can see her? Because frankly, it's creepy to watch you having an argument with thin air."

"There's a way for me to manifest myself," Helene said. "When we get to a stopping point, I'll show you."

"Okay," Klaus said. "There's an encampment up ahead. We'll stop there."

Alistair's eyes were wide. "But _you_ will not be showing anybody anything," he said to Helene. "What you're proposing to do goes against everything witches stand for as guardians of nature."

"Dad," Helene said simply, "I'm dead. I got ripped off. Everything I wanted and loved was taken from me way too soon. Now I have a way to get it all back. Do you really think I give a rat's ass now about being a 'guardian of nature'?"

Alistair's eyes widened. "Well, I hope you would!"

Helene shook her head. "Well, what's nature ever done for me? Other than kill me, I mean?"

Klaus turned to face Alistair. "She does have a point."

Alistair just rolled his eyes.

"So," Helene began again, this time looking at Adrian. "Where are we going?"

Adrian shrugged. "Somewhere. I don't know exactly." He leaned forward. "Dad, where _are_ we going?"

"We'll be there in a little while," Klaus said.

"But we have to stop somewhere first so I can work on making myself visible," Helene said. "Preferably somewhere with lots of people in it. Like a shopping mall or something."

"No problem," Klaus said. "There's a hospital a few miles ahead."

"No!" Alistair cried, looking horrified. "Definitely not a hospital!"

"Why not, Dad?" Helene said. "People in hospitals are practically dead anyway, so it's not like I'm doing something _really_ bad."

"Yeah," Adrian added. "Why not? What's so bad about Helene wanting to make herself visible to everybody?"

Alistair kept his eyes on his daughter. "I can't believe you're willing to do that to innocent people...what you have to do in order to become visible to everyone, I mean."

"And just what is that?" Adrian asked curiously. "Will you tell me?"

Alistair sighed, a sad look in his eyes. "There's reason why she has to go to a place that has lots of people in it if she wants to become visible: She can add other people's life essences to her own and the more essences she takes, the longer she can be visible."

Adrian looked non-plussed. "So she has to kill people for her own gain?"

Alistair nodded. "Basically yes. But you obviously don't have a problem with that."

"Why would we?" Klaus asked. "We have to do it every day too. Did you forget that?"

"Oh, that's right," Alistair said sarcastically. "I've completely forgotten what it takes to be a vampire even though I've lived with you for years."

Adrian pointed out the window. "Look, Dad. There's the sign for the hospital right up ahead."

Klaus drove a little bit, then pulled in. "Here we are," he said."I'll come out with you."

He looked at Alistair. "Are you coming?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I'll stay here."

* * *

><p>Adrian and Helene went into the hospital. Helene wasn't visible of course, but Adrian was bleeding and sporting a severe limp.<p>

"My goodness," the nurse at the front desk said. "What happened to you?"

Adrian began wheezing. "I was in a terrible accident. I need...help..." his eyes fluttered and he fainted dead away.

"My god," the nurse hurried around the counter and got down on her knees, trying to hold him up. When a doctor came in, she asked for a stretcher. "We need to have somebody see this young man quick!" She cried. "He's been in a terrible accident. That's all he was able to tell me before he fainted."

The doctor, a handsome young man with dark hair and dark eyes, nodded. "I'll get on it right away."

Eventually, they got Adrian on a stretcher and were wheeling him toward a room when he opened his eyes and sat up, baring his fangs. He grabbed one of the attendants and drained him before throwing him to the floor and grabbing another and another and another. He was about to go for his fifth victim when Helene appeared. "Save some for me." He nodded and handed the young nurse over to her. She put her hands on the young red head's wrists. The young woman shivered and struggled against Helene's grip, but was unsuccessful at breaking free. Then, the young woman began screaming, suddenly, her air was cut off. She began to choke. The more she tried to get air into her lungs, the more she struggled. She became paler and paler. Adrian eventually saw what Helene was doing. She was sucking the young woman's breath from her mouth, and her essence along with it. Soon, the young woman no longer moved, her skin and hair as white as marble, her eyes blank at the ceiling as Helene dropped her heavily to the floor.

Then she looked up at Adrian and grinned a wicked grin. She still looked the same as she did on prom night. "Nice to see you," she said.

Adrian grinned back. "Nice to see _you_."

She came towards him and put her arms around him. He felt strange tingles where she touched him, but no warmth. Then, she kissed him and it felt like he'd swalllowed an entire tube of mint lifesavers all at once. As she pulled away, she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You have blood on your mouth." He wiped it off. She looked at him curiously.

"So, you think you've had enough for now?"

He nodded. "At least for awhile."

She nodded. "Well I haven't. I'll be back in a little while."

She left him alone and rematerialized in a ward where a bunch of children sick with bronchial infections were being kept. She went into the first room. The occupant was a little boy, of about six. He was coughing with all his might and had red rimmed eyes. When he saw her, those eyes widened. The boy struggled to get away, but she held him fast, and like the redheaded attended, she sucked the life out of him, too, then continued the process for all the kids on his side of the hallway. When she left the last child's room, she grinned to herself. She wondered what the hospital was going to tell the news crews in the morning.

* * *

><p>By the time Adrian, Helene and Klaus got back in the car, they were all well-fed. Alistair winced at their smug expressions.<p>

"What?" Klaus asked. "We have to eat somewhere. It's a fact."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "I know I won't be able to make _you_ feel shame, but," he paused and looked at Adrian. "Do you?"

Adrian shook his head. "Of course not!"

"Me either!" Helene appeared suddenly, causing Klaus to start. "Well, look who's here now!"

"Sorry I scared you," Helene said sheepishly.

He shrugged it off. "You're a ghost. Isn't that your job?"

Helene laughed. "I guess. Where to now?"

Klaus cleared his throat. "There's supposed to be a werewolf pack about an hour from here. I figure we'll start with them and see how things go from there."

* * *

><p>A week later, Selina and Roxie were still in the woods. Selina was actually having a good time, but it was starting to wear on her daughter. Just this morning, Roxie had mentioned it over the hiker they'd caught for breakfast. "Mommy, can we go inside? I don't wanna be an outdoorwoman anymore."<p>

Selina sighed. "All right. Let me go pack up the stuff and then when we get to the house, I'll call Uncle Elijah to come over and let us in with his key." She got up dusted off her pants. Then she looked at Roxie. "I want you to sit right on that stump and don't move, okay? I don't want you wandering off while I'm packing."

Roxie nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Selina headed back into the woods and was folding up their tent when all of a sudden, it all but faded away. "What the hell?" She whispered. Then the bags they'd used for suitcases disappeared too. "What is going on?"

Then, she stood up. She realized that something was wrong. The trees were different here. The ground was softer. And even the light hit everything in a different way. She began wandering aimlessly around the woods, calling for Roxie when all of a sudden. somebody grabbed her hand and pulled her to them, kissing her deeply. Almost immediately, she smacked him.

"Hey!" Klaus cried, putting a hand over his cheek. "What did you do _that_ for?"

"You have some nerve," she said. "Calling me weak and useless and then expecting me to just fall in your arms the second I see you again!"

He grinned. "Oh, come now," he told her. "I never said you were weak and useless."

"Yes, you did!" she said. "And it wounded me deeply."

He took her into his arms again. "How would you like me to say I'm sorry?"

She scoffed. "Just tell me what I'm doing here. This was supposed to be time for us to bond with our kids."

He began kissing her neck. "How could you not know what you're doing here?"

She shrugged him off then turned to face him. "I thought that's what this was about, but you know, I'm really not up to it right now."

He came up short. "But it's been a _week!"_

"Exactly," she nodded. "And in that week, I've made amazing headway with Roxie. I believe I've successfully turned her against you, so..." she blew a raspberry.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and captured her mouth, knocking her to the forest floor. She struggled for a little while. "Don't," Klaus whispered against her ear. "You don't want to."

Then, she heard a noise. She looked over his shoulder. "People!" she cried. "Let's go get them!"

Klaus looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She pointed. "People are coming. Let's get them before they have a chance to get away. I mean, who knows when we'll have a chance to eat again? Besides, you owe me. You interrupted my breakfast."

She pushed him off her and got up to walk toward the clearing. "But we were in the middle of something," Klaus said, running after her.

She turned. "And we can do that anytime. But not now, because I have to leave after this."

"No, you don't," he said. "Besides, I'm bored. What else am I going to do?"

Selina crossed her arms. "What if Adrian finds us?"

Klaus shook his head. "He won't. He's gone off somewhere by himself."

Selina stood up. "I'm going to go hunting now, all right? You can come with if you want, or not. It's your choice."

He followed her. "What's this enthusiasm for hunting all of a sudden?"

"Well," Selina told him, "Uncle Jake said that one of the best ways for me to bond with Roxie is to tell her about all my misdeeds. I have been, and it's made me a little nostalgic, if you get my drift."

He grinned and kissed her again. This time she let him. "I do get it," he said. "And I've missed it."

They dispatched the people successfully and afterwards, they giddily began running after each other. When Selina tripped over a log, Klaus got down on top of her. "You've missed me," he said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Admit it."

She took his face between her hands. "I think you're pathetic," she said, grinning. "We both know it's you who missed me."

He picked her up and brought her inside the abandoned cabin they'd been using as a hideout. Then, he removed his pants, lay her on the bed and began removing her shirt and kissing her again. "No," she said. "I can't. I have to go."

He ran a hand over her stomach. "No, you don't. Stay with me."

She was about to open her mouth to protest again when he he unzipped her jeans and removed them, then went inside her. She began panting heavily. "All right," she said. "Maybe I can stay for a little while."

* * *

><p>Roxie was sitting on the stump and staring at a bug when all of a sudden, she heard a twig snap. She jumped as a small, wiry boy with dark hair and dark eyes came out from behind the trees. His clothes were dirty and so was he. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wrinkling her nose "Doesn't your mommy ever give you baths?"<p>

The boy frowned and pushed her off the stump. "Get out! You don't belong here!"

Angrily, Roxie got up, pulling leaves out of her hair and punched him in the eye. "Don't you know who I am? Have a little respect!"

He growled. "I don't care. Get out of here or I'll hurt you!"

Roxie put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared." She picked up a large clod of dirt and threw it at him. He coughed and growled, rushing her and knocking her head against the stump. She got up, a little dazed, and pulled his hair and scratched him and kicked him. He was down on the ground now and looking up at her. "What _are_ you?"

Roxie leaned toward him. "What are _you_? How come you dress like a slob?"

He looked at her stained dress. "You don't look so pretty."

She frowned. "Well that's your fault. And it's also your fault that my mommy's going to yell at me. She told me to stay on the stump. But she's missing."

He smiled. "She probably got eated. That's what we do. We eat people."

Roxie frowned. "Who?"

"My family." He said. "Are you stupid, or what?"

"I'm not stupid," Roxie said. "I'm probably smarter than you. Whatever you are."

He grinned. "I'm a werewolf. And you shouldn't be in the woods by yourself."

Roxie got up in his face. "Well I'm a vampire _and_ a werewolf, so maybe _you_ shouldn't be in the woods by _yourself_."

Just then, a man's voice interrupted the boy before he was able to speak again. "Vince, where are you? I told you to stay with your sister, I..."

An older man who looked just like the little boy came to them, looking at Roxie with interest. "Have you found yourself a friend, Vince? Why doesn't your friend come with us?" He picked her up and she began shrieking as he told Vince to lead them back to the pack.

The boy grinned. "All right, Daddy."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Selina opened her eyes and groaned. "Oh, hell!" She sat up and looked around. "What am I doing here? I can't be here! I have to go!"<p>

"Why?" Klaus asked. "What's your hurry, love?"

Selina got out of bed and began picking up her clothes and began hurriedly putting them on. "I'm missing something," she said. She looked up at him. "Give them to me."

He pulled her underwear out from under the covers. "These are nice."

Selina growled. "Oh, shut up!" She snatched them away from him and put them on under her skirt.

He got out of bed and gave her a look. He was undressed. She looked away. She couldn't be distracted now.

He smirked. "Hide your blushing eyes. So, tell me why you can't stay again? What excuse are you going to use this time?"

Selina sighed. "Well what did you have in mind when you got Alistair to magic me here? That must've been how it happened. Was the plan to have a good night and then read the newspaper together in the morning? Play footsie under the covers?"

He pulled her to him, holding her so she couldn't move. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

They kissed again for awhile and then she pushed him away. "I have to go. I left Roxie all night. Something might have happened to her. I hope you're proud of yourself."


	4. Taken Captive

Klaus's eyes widened and he immediately pushed her away. "You left Roxie all by herself? What were you thinking?"

Selina frowned. "Well, I wasn't _planning_ to leave her by herself, you nitwit! My plan was to get all of our stuff out of the woods, go back to the house and then call Elijah to come and let us in with his key because I locked mine in the car."

"Why were you in the woods?" He eyed her curiously. "You hate the woods."

"Well, yeah, I do," she nodded. "But I just wanted to...not be bunny anymore. I wanted to be back to normal and I thought that if I took Roxie out into the woods for a couple of days, we'd be able to discover our inner outdoorswomen instead of calling somebody to help us with every little thing. And it would have worked too, if _you_ hadn't magicked me to wherever we are right now! May I just say that you are a terrible person?"

Klaus scoffed. "Well how was _I_ suposed to know that you and Roxie were alone in the woods?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. But who cares? We have to go and get her. She might be lost or hurt, or... oh, god."

But Klaus wasn't moving. She glared at him. "Why aren't you coming with me? You like her more than I do and you don't even seem worried at all!"

Klaus sighed. "Remember when Vanessa shot Adrian? What happened to him afterwards?"

Selina swallowed. "He was hurt for a little bit and then he got right back up again."

Klaus nodded. "Exactly. And I have a feeling Roxie will be the same way. But just to be safe, let's get going."

"Right," Selina nodded and they marched out of the cabin and roused a very grumpy Alistair to magic them back to the woods by their house.

* * *

><p>It took awhile, but Selina finally located the stump where she had instructed Roxie to wait for her. "She's supposed to be right here."<p>

She looked up at Klaus confusedly.

"But she's not," he said. "So where is she?"

Selina growled. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You saw her last."

Selina felt herself getting angry again. "I want to hurt you right now." Klaus' eyes twinkled. "Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she frowned. "I really do. But it won't do us any good to fight now. We have to find Roxie."

"But we don't even know where she is. Or who took her."

Selina turned around quickly. "I think I remember Pete telling me once that a werewolf pack lived around here. It's near the cabin that he said was his pack's base!" She was getting eager now. "Don't you see? That's it! We just need to find the cabin. Maybe she's there! But we should probably transform first. Otherwise, we'll have absolutely no chance of getting in."

He nodded. "Good plan. And when we get there, all hell will break loose."

Selina grinned. "And I'll make sure to keep a few alive so you can get some new hybrids."

Klaus grinned before they both transformed. "Sounds good to me."

After they transformed, they began roaming the woods for any sign of Roxie. Eventually, they found a path and followed it to the same tiny cabin where they had ended up before. This time though, it was surrounded by people. Mostly rough-looking men. Selina stepped back a moment and gestured for Klaus to follow her back into the shadows where they wouldn't be seen.

"What?" He said after they changed back again. "Why are we hesitating? That's the place!"

Selina nodded. "I know it is. But how are we supposed to get in? They're gonna know we don't belong there. If they try and stop us, should we say we know Pete and hope that'll be good enough for them to let us in?"

"We could do that," Klaus said, a wicked twinkle in his eye, "Or we could just fight our way in. That would be so much more interesting."

Selina winced. "I say we use Pete as our in. We're probably going to have to kill some people in order to get Roxie back and I don't want the death toll to be higher than we can help."

Klaus scoffed. "Why not? These people kidnapped our daughter! I say we leave no one alive. And you're acting all saintly and cautious now. Why is that? Not twenty minutes ago, you said-"

She cut him off. "I know what I said. But now that I've had some time to reflect on what I said, I'm retracting it."

He laughed a little and ran his fingers through her hair. "You say that now, love. But I know you. Once you start killing, you won't be able to stop until every last one is gone. And that's why I love you." He took her in his arms again and kissed her long and hard before she finally pushed him away. "Let's just go and get this over with," she said. "We can't afford to be distracted now. Who knows what's happened to her in the time that we've wasted standing here and talking?"

* * *

><p>Roxie did her best to fight the man who had thrown her over his shoulder, but it was no use. "Let me go!" She cried, hitting his back repeatedly with her tiny fists. "Let me go! My daddy isn't going to be happy that you took me! And neither is my mommy!"<p>

The little slob boy was walking behind his father. He looked up at her and smirked, his teeth flashing white underneath his grimy face.

Roxie frowned. "What are you smirking at, you grimy little twit?"

Just then, his father pulled her off his shoulder and held her at arms' length, shaking her roughly. "I don't know who you think you are," he said, his voice matching his movements. "But you _will not_ talk to my son that way if you expect to make it to shelter alive. Do you understand me?"

Roxie stared at him in shocked silence for a moment, then she burst into tears. "Why did you h-h-hurt me? What did I ever do to you?"

The boy came up behind his father and gave Roxie's long, curly brown hair a rough tug. "You insulted me, that's what you did. And it's not nice to insult people!"

Roxie stopped crying that instant, her tears freezing on her cheeks. "Well it's not nice to kidnap people and take them away from their mommies and daddies either. You're going to be sorry you did that!"

"You keep saying that," said the man who held her firmly. "But I doubt it's true. Just who _is_ your father?"

Roxie frowned. "He's somebody important! So important that some lady named Vanessa made him into a vampire, but she didn't know that his daddy was a werewolf, so he could be both, and then he discovered that my mommy could be like that too, so now they both are, and they don't like people who hurt me."

It was then that the man's face changed from a look of unbridled malice to one of uncertainty. He quickened his pace so much that the little boy had to run to keep up with his long strides, and he didn't say another word until they reached the hideout. He got in and dropped her unceremoniously on the floor of the cabin. When she looked up, she saw several faces staring down at her. Finally, an old man looked up at the man who had kidnapped her and said, "Rex, who is this?"

Rex shrugged. "I don't know. Vince found her alone in the woods. A little smart aleck she is. I thought she could do with being taught some manners."

"She said her daddy knows Vanessa," Vince added.

A stocky man with black hair and a very impressive beard shoved the old man aside. "If her father knew Vanessa, then she's obviously no friend of ours and neither is anyone she knows. Let's kill her!"

"No, wait!" The old man managed to hold him off. "We can't do that yet. She might know something. It would be a shame to dispose of her if she should prove useful." Everyone stared down at Roxie expectantly. She got up and faced them with dignity despite the fact that her hair was a mess, her face was dirty, and her dress was wrinkled and torn. She cleared her throat. "My name's Roxie, and I don't know what you expect me to know, but I don't know a thing. Now take me home! I demand you take me home right now!"

The old man got down on his knees beside her. "You don't understand, dear. You're not going anywhere. And if you don't tell us something useful about Vanessa, we'll hurt you until you do."

Roxie's eyes widened and she slowly backed away. "I don't know anything about Vanessa. Only that she tried to kill my mommy lots of times. And my brother. And Helene, once." Roxie brightened. "Actually, she _did_ kill Roxie. That's why my brother talks to himself all the time now."

Rex put a hand on her shoulder. "That's a good start, but surely there's more. Like where she's hiding? Enid needs to know."

Roxie shook her head. "No, that's all I know! I don't know anything else!" She took off running, but she wasn't quick enough. The old man grabbed her, and carried her, struggling, back to the group. "I think she knows more than she wants to tell us," he said. He looked sadly at Roxie. "It's such a pity," he said. "You really are a pretty little girl."

He carried her to a bathroom where two women stripped her naked and ran a bath, pouring a clear liquid in it that made it smoke. Then, they threw Roxie in and she experienced the worst pain she'd ever felt. The water burned all over her body. "It hurts!" She cried. "It hurts!"

Rex watched her flail about, laughter on his lips. "Do you know why?" He asked. "It's called vervain. It makes vampires hurt. And didn't Vince say you're a vampire?" He chuckled. "Well obviously, from the look of you." He instructed a woman who turned out to be his wife to grab Roxie by the hair and shove her face first into the water. Roxie screamed again. Her face felt like it was burning off. She was screaming and crying for her mother, but that only made everyone laugh harder. Then, just as the woman was about to dunk her face in again, they heard a terrible commotion outside. Howls of pain, growls, whimpers and scuffling.

"What do you suppose that could be?" Rex asked, getting up. But as he reached the door, it suddenly flew open, cracking his skull and knocking him to the floor. In the same instant, the woman who had hold of Roxie cried out out for two seconds before a dart landed in her neck and she fainted to the floor. Roxie did her best to breathe. She looked up and saw her mother standing over the woman's prone body. Then, she kicked her aside and picked Roxie up out of the tub, ignoring the pain as the vervain hit her too. As Selina and Roxie made their way out of the room, Rex grabbed Selina's left ankle. She was thrown off balance for a second, but then she kicked him in the head again and he was still. Selina slammed the bathroom door shut behind them.

Once they were out in the hallway with the cool air rushing over them, Selina looked down. "It's going to be all right," she said, holding Roxie to her. "Your father's here too. He's taken care of everybody else." She put a hand gently under her daughter's chin. "Now where are your clothes?"

"Front room." Roxie burst into a fresh round of sobs and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Selina held her tightly, glad she'd grabbed a towel on her way out.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the front room, where Selina saw that Klaus had indeed taken care of everybody else. Several were without their heads, some had been strung up and were slowly choking to death, while others were burning in a fire pit he'd made in the center of the room.<p>

Selina went up to him. "Well you were certainly thorough. And quick. But you know that not all these people are going to die."

Klaus nodded. "Killing them was not my intention. See?" He pointed to the choking bunch. They'd been garrotted while sitting in chairs they'd been chained into. "They're never going to be able to get out, are they?" She asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"But what about the fire?" Selina asked. "That's going to burn out eventually."

"Not necessarily," Klaus said, grinning again. He snapped his fingers and Alistair appeared a second later. He looked around, and then made noises in his throat as if he were choking himself. "What happened here? What are you _doing?"_

"This bunch kidnapped Roxie and was torturing her for some reason," Klaus said.

"Vanessa," Roxie got out, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Selina looked up. "They did this to her because of Vanessa. Maybe they thought she had information or something."

Roxie nodded.

"My god," Alistair said.

"So you see why I can't let them get away with this," Klaus said.

Alistair sighed. "Well, what did you want from me?"

"Make the fire magic," Klaus said immediately. "So that it burns forever and never goes out. And make sure that those being choked can't ever leave their chairs."

Alistair eyed him for a moment, hesitant.

"Selina," Klaus said sharply, "Show Alistair what those sons of bitches did to our daughter."

Slowly, Selina turned Roxie around so that Alistair could see the full extent of the damage that had been done to her. He gasped. He felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He reached out and gently stroked her face, wiping a tear out of her eye. "My god," he whispered.

"So you see why they have to be punished," Klaus said.

"Yes," Alistair said quietly. "I do."

He did as Klaus asked and then took Roxie out to the car along with her clothes.

"Now," Klaus said, as soon as Roxie and Alistair were gone. "Let's have a look in that bathroom. Finish the job. We have to be thorough." They headed back to the bathroom, where Rex was still unconscious, as was the woman who'd been dunking Roxie in the water. Klaus looked at them. "Are these the people responsible for torturing her?"

"Yes," Selina nodded.

He looked at her. "Would you like to kill them? Or I can."

"Actually," Selina picked them both up. "I have a better idea. We could use more help around the house, couldn't we?" She asked. "Let's compel one of them to work for us and give the other one to Roxie to play with. She'd like that."

"Good idea," Klaus said. But as they dragged the pair away, Vince came charging in and tried to attack them. Klaus held him off easily. "What do you want to do with this one?" Klaus asked Selina, foisting Vince up by his wrist. "Should we kill him?"

Selina looked at him for a second, moved by the sudden fear she saw in the little boy's eyes. These two must be his parents. She sighed. "We can't kill him," Selina said. "That would make us just as bad as this bunch. Besides, I think this is Pete's nephew and based on what we've done to the rest of his pack, this little boy will be the only family Pete has left. Just let him go and let's take the other two and go home."

Klaus agreed reluctantly and they brought his parents out to the car and made their way back home.

Once they were safely away from the hideout, Alistair leaned forward. "Roxie wants to know if we can get ice cream."

Selina nodded. "Sure. Of course we can."

They stopped at an ice cream stand. Selina and Roxie got chocolate, Alistair got strawberry and Klaus got vanilla with strawberry sauce.

When they arrived home, they put some life in their hostages and Klaus compelled them as planned. The woman read Roxie a bedtime story and they all went to bed.

* * *

><p>When Pete arrived at the hideout, he was unprepared for the horrors that met his eyes. He had no idea what had transpired in his absence, but was overcome with relif when he found Vince alive.<p>

"Mommy and Daddy are gone," Vince sobbed into his uncle's shoulder.

Pete nodded. "It's going to be all right. I'm here for you. Let's get your things and we'll go to Enid's for the night. Then we'll figure out what to do in the morning."


	5. Cursed

"...And in other news, tragedy from the county hospital this morning as six children were found dead. The county coroner has not been able to pinpoint their exact cause of death, but the investigation is still pending. Channel six news will keep our viewers posted."

Helene stared gleefully at the blank-eyed, monotone news anchor. "Look Adrian, I'm on television! I can't believe they're talking about me!

Adrian looked up at her from the breakfast bar where he was playing solitaire. "Why can't you? You killed kids. Murder always makes the news."

Helene gave him a look and walked over to rub his shoulders. "What's the matter with you? You seem upset."

Adrian sighed. "I got a call from Mom. Roxie got kidnapped by a group of werewolves and they really did a number on her."

Helene choked. "Really?" She asked, sputtering. "Too bad we hadn't been there. I would have gladly sucked the life out of all of them."

Adrian looked at her in surprise. "You can _do _that?"

"Sure," Helene nodded. "Anything that has a life force can be used. Well, except for vampires. I can't use them because technically they aren't alive."

"Well, what about me?" Adrian asked.

Helene shrugged. "I don't know. And frankly, I really don't want to try. Do you want me to try?"

Adrian shook his head. "Of course not. I was just curious."

He watched as she began to flicker. "Wait a minute, sweetheart. I'm losing you."

Helene looked down at herself. "Oh, damn. I guess that means we'll have to go out. I mean, I have to. you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Oh, no," Adrian shook his head. "I'll come. I'm good. Where do you want to go?"

Helene grinned. "It's a surprise. But it'll give me longevity, I promise."

Adrian narrowed his eyes at her. "Where exactly is it that we're going?"

Helene tried to put her hand on the door, but just grasped air. "Would you mind, please?"

He nodded. "Sure," and pulled the door open. "You could have just gone through the door, couldn't you? Like ghosts go through walls in the movies?"

"I could have," Helene agreed. "But I really don't want to get too attached to my ghostly powers. I won't have them too long."

* * *

><p>When they were in Adrian's car (once again at Helen's insistence), he asked her where they were going.<p>

"Oh, just somewhere. It won't really mean a lot to you." Her tone was flippant and that made him a little nervous. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't lok at her once.

"Are you scared of me now?" She asked. "I thought you'd be all over killing. I thought watching me die had put you over the edge. Not as much as I thought, huh?"

Now he did look at her. "There is a difference," he said bitingly, "between killing in a calculated fashion for your own gain and killing out of grief or because you have to in order to survive. Whenever I kill, I have my reasons. I would never kill just for the heck of it."

"Not even so I can be alive again? Do you even want me to come back at all?"

"Of course I do," he said shortly. "What I'm _saying _is that we should be looking for a new body for you right now instead of wasting all this time killing people just so you can have a few minutes visible as a ghost. There's no point to that!"

Helene saw a small knife under the seat and used her telekenetic powers to send it flying right into her hand. Then, when Adrian wasn't looking, she plunged the knife into his shoulder, causing him to cry out and veer off course. While he was panicked, some of his life energy became visible to her. She sucked it out, becoming solid enough to grab the wheel and correct him before they ran off the road and into a ditch. When they came to a halt, he stared at her, wide eyed. "What in hell did you do that for?"

She shrugged. "I had to be solid in order to grab the wheel and you're the only life source around here, aren't you?"

Adrian's jaw dropped a little."But you said...you said you'd never use me like that." He looked at the bloody hole on his shirt where the knife had gone through. "This was a new shirt! And now my shoulder's sore."

She ruffled his hair. "Sometimes, love hurts."

Adrian scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me where we're going. All right?"

Helene rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Jeez. You're in a mood."

"You just stabbed me in the shoulder and almost made us crash!"

"But I knew we wouldn't," she said. "Because you're such a good driver. Now tell me, lover, why is it that you have a knife in your car anyway?" She eyed the blade with a glint in her eye. She ran her finger over it. Naturally, she didn't bleed.

Adrian was looking. "That's strange. You're not bleeding."

She gave him a look. "Of course I'm not. I'm a ghost."

"But I can see you! Aren't you solid since you stopped the car?"

Helene sighed. "Look, the rules of being a ghost are quite simple. I'm not alive, so I can't breathe, or eat, or bleed or do anything like that."

Adrian loosened his grip on the wheel a little. "Technically I'm dead too."

"Well yes," Adrian said patiently. "You have a body that's solid and functional as long as you drink blood. Ghosts just don't work that way. I mean, if there was a substance that could make ghosts work like regular living people, whoever made it up would be a gazillionaire."

Adrian gasped. "Wait a minute! Is that where we're going? To see some witch with the power to make you able to work like a regular living person?"

Helene eyed him balefully. "Don't you think if they had something like that available, my father would have found out about it and used it on me ages ago?"

Adrian shrugged. "Possibly. Unless it was dark, or illegal or something. He would never do anything dark or illegal. Even for your sake."

"I don't know," Helene said. "I've heard stories from his friends about how he was when he was growing up, and let's just say he was no choir boy."

Adrian leaned forward. "Really? Who'd have thunk it?"

Helene nodded. "I mean, when he was a kid, that was five hundred years ago, and then our fathers met and Dad got taken from his family and forced into servitude by your dad and made magically immortal, but before that, he was a badass. He was head of this neopagan tribe in Cornwall, and he got that way by staging this big insurrection that ousted the guy who was leader before him. They snuck into the guy's house one night and just slaughtered everyone who tried to stop them horribly, including the leader and then enslaved the rest."

Adrian was stunned. "Alistair? No way!"

Helene nodded. "I know, right? That's probably why he's so freaked out about what's going on now. With me, I mean. Mom told me once that the rampage he went on haunted him afterward, and that it was his fault that your father showed up and killed everyone. They said Dad brought bad luck on his people."

Adrian sucked in his breath. "Are you telling me that your father is cursed?"

Helene looked thoughtful. "Maybe. And maybe the curse is the reason why I was killed so early. The spirit of the chief and Daddy's bad karma brought me down. I never thought of that before."

"So are you giving up on this whole 'get a new body' thing and going into the light?"

Helene shook her head. "Nope! Dad had his wild times and I see no reason why I shouldn't have some of my own."

* * *

><p>Enid was wiping the bar down and watching the little television she had on the counter. What she saw made her wince. Innocent children getting the life sucked out of them. It shouldn't be like that. They were far too young. Who would do such a thing? She looked around the room and then put the rag down. "All right," she called. "You come out here right now and explain this!"<p>

For a moment, nothing, but then: "Explain what? Really, Enid. You're always so vague, I don't know _what_ you're talking about. What heinous crime am I supposed to have committed now?" Vanessa appeared quite suddenly, sitting sideways on a red leather-covered barstool, her legs dangling off the side and her upper torso twisted around so that her elbows rested on the bar. She rested her chin on one hand and eyed her sister quizzically.

Enid gestured frantically. "Look!"

Vanessa looked for a moment and then looked back at her sister. "So, kids are dying in hospitals. Isn't that what they're for?"

Enid narrowed her eyes. "They aren't dying natural deaths! It looks like they've had the life sucked out of them.

Vanessa nodded. "I've heard hospitals do that to people."

Enid growled. "Oh, stop being obtuse. Did you have anything to do with those children dying?"

Vanessa looked surprised. "No, I swear on our father's life that I didn't."

Enid bit her lip. "Well, do you have any idea how they might have died if you didn't do it?"

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard things about malevolent spirits using people's energy to become visible, but what malevolent spirits could there be in a place like this?"

Enid shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sure there are some and I intend to find out. In the mean time, since you came by, I wonder if you could do something for me?"

Vanessa glanced at her suspiciously. "What?"

Enid went into the back room and came out clutching a bright pink cocktail. "This is one of the new concoctions I'm thinking of offering. Would you give it a try for me and see if you like it?"

A grin slowly spread over Vanessa's face. "You could figure it out for yourself, couldn't you? Whether or not the drink is good, I mean. I don't see what you need me for."

Enid still held the glass out. "Come on. Just try it."

Vanessa leaned in closer. "Why don't you try some first? And then I will."

Enid shook her head. "I don't think so."

Vanessa chuckled. "If _you_ won't even drink it, I can't picture anyone else doing so. I'd scrap that one if I were you." As she spun the stool around to get off and walk onto the vacant dance floor, Enid grabbed her arm, keeping her still, and tossed the drink in her face.

When the liquid touched Vanessa's skin, it sizzled and she cried out. "What the hell is in this?"

"Oh, nothing much," Enid said. "Just a little essence of oak and some hazel along with a little invention of my own. That's my secret."

"Well why did you splash me with it?" Vanessa cried, wiping her face angrily. "It burns!"

Enid looked at her slyly. "I knew it would!"

Vanessa growled at the stain spreading over her raspberry colored dress. "I'm so mad, I could just-" She tried to hit Enid with a spell, but nothing happened. She walked into the wall and gave herself a black eye, when before she would have been able to go right through it. She turned angrily to her sister, clutching her eye. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," Enid said. "I just took away your powers. You're human now."

"What?" Vaness asked in shock. "You can't do that!"

Enid nodded. "I can and I did. You've done bad things and it's time you were stopped."

"But I told you I had nothing to do with the kids dying at the hospital!"

Enid smirked. "Actually, I think you did. Adrian came by awhile back in a fit of grief and told me his girlfriend Helene was killed on her prom night."

Vanessa scowled. "Nature did that. Not me."

Enid shook her head. "He said her death occurred while they were running from a young man who was trying to kill them because Helene refused to be with him, even though he'd been promised her by a certain someone. I wonder who that someone is. _Let's _see."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "I didn't know he was going to kill her! I just thought he was going to finish Adrian off and then he and helene could be together!"

Enid rolled her eyes. "You're terrible with remembering the consequences of your own spell, aren't you? You made Adrian's father indestructible, and as a consequence, Adrian can't be killed either."

"Oh, right." Vanessa lowered her eyes. "So now what? Do I come live with you? Do we get to be roomies?"

"No," Enid shook her head. "You have to find your own place to live, I have enough problems around here." She whipped around quickly, putting her hand on a little boy's shoulder. He was holding a squeeze bottle of dish soap and emptying it into a bottle of lemonade. "Vince, what are you doing? You're supposed to be with Roxie."

Vince nodded, his brown eyes big. "Princess Roxie wants lemonade, so I said I'd get her some. When she comes in here and drinks it, don't say anything. Please?"

Enid opened her mouth to scold him, but Vanessa elbowed her in the gut to keep her quiet. "Sure, kid. Why not?"

He left with a grin and a moment later a pretty little girl sauntered in.

"Your lemonade's on the bar," Vanessa told her.

Roxie said nothing and studied the drink closely. "How come there are bubbles in it?"

"Oh," Vanessa said, "they're fizz bubbles. This lemonade is special, like soda pop."

Roxie eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then took a huge gulp before gagging and spitting it out all over the front of her new dress. "These aren't fizz bubbles. They're _soap bubbles_! Icky!"

Just then, Vince came in, laughing his head off. "That was soooo funny! You should have seen the look on your face!"

He fell to the floor and rolled around, gaffawing obnoxiously. Finally, he caught his breath and looked up at her, grinning. "I got you!"

Roxie still held the cup of soapy lemonade. She went to stand over him, took another swig, swished it around in her mouth a little, then spit it out all over his face before stalking off to another part of the bar, leaving him to jump up off the floor and root around for a towel to wipe himself off with.

* * *

><p>Selina was glad she'd sent Roxie out for the day. Klaus was leaving again, and it was just an easier process without her around to cling and whine. Right now, Selina was the one doing the clinging, but she planned to let go...eventually. She took her head off Klaus' shoulder and looked up at him. "Don't forget to call, okay?"<p>

He kissed her forehead. "I won't forget. Same goes for you. I want to know if anything weird happens around here."

Selina nodded. "I promise."

He kissed her one last time and went to meet Alistair. Selina sat on the window seat and waved to them as they drove away. Once they were gone, she got up and wandered aimlessly around the house and then sat down to read a book. She was nearly at the end of it when the doorbell rang.

She got up, thinking, I wonder who that is? She walked to the front door and opened it, then froze. Vanessa was standing on the other side, a suitcase in each hand. She grinned. "A little birdie told me you have rooms in your house and I need a place to stay. Do you mind?"


	6. Struggling in Vain

Two weeks after he'd last left Selina, Klaus finally got a good first batch of hybrids. He'd get more later, but now he was starting to miss the comforts of home. He loaded everyone into his car and they drove back to his house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He led everyone inside, and before they could start wandering around the house aimlessly, he decided to give them direction. "I've decided to put all of you on the third floor. That was previously storage space, but the rooms are big enough and I'm sure my wife would be willing to go out and buy sheets and blankets for the beds and whatever other knickknacks would make you feel at home." They nodded to him and headed upstairs. He began walking toward the kitchen when he noticed water dripping down the walls. He looked up. It was coming from a crack in the ceiling. Curious, he headed upstairs.

"Lovely?" He called to Selina. "Lovely, I'm back! Are you here?"

He didn't get any response from her. He figured she'd gone out for the day, maybe taken Roxie with her. He went into their bedroom to take a shower and maybe change his clothes, but groaned as he stepped onto the carpet and his shoes made squishing sounds, sending up unabsorbed water. He looked further along the carpet and saw that a stream of water was coming from under the bathroom door. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath. As he reached the door, suddenly, a piercing shriek echoed from within. He backed up a little and when his ears were no longer ringing, he cautiously opened the bathroom door, his eyes widening at what he saw on the other side. The entire room had flooded because the bathtub was overflowing. He looked up, and there sat Selina, waist-deep in water and paying no attention to it whatsoever. Her face was blank, and she wasn't wearing anything except panties and a bra. The black ones. He groaned. His favorite ones, ruined.

He inched toward the tub and turned the water off. "Darling, are you all right?" He asked her, waving his hand in front of her face. She screamed again, and then seemed to come back to herself. "There wasn't any warm water," she said, her teeth chattering, and her voice hoarse. "I thought if I kept the water on long enough, there would be some, but I was wrong. And all my clothes are missing. _She_ took them."

Klaus got down on his knees. "Who took them?"

He had to lean forward to hear Selina's next word. "Vanessa."

His knuckles went white as he gripped the side of the tub. "What about Vanessa?"

Selina seemed to be having trouble speaking. Her voice seemed to echo around the room. "She's come here. She moved in."

"What do you mean 'she moved in'?" Her expression was still glassy so Klaus went to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher, filled it full of water from the bathtub and dumped it over Selina's head. Some of it went in her nose and she began to cough and sputter. "What?" She asked, holding her hands up in a futil effort to protect her hair. "What did you do that for?"

He gave her a look. "Darling, look at yourself. Does this seem normal to you?"

She looked at him confusedly for a moment, then looked down at herself and around the bathroom. "Damn it! What in the hell happened here?" She boosted herself to her feet and even more water sloshed onto the floor. Klaus just rolled his eyes and gave her his hand to help her out of the tub. Then, she sat on the edge. "We'll have to call a plumber and someone who can remodel this whole thing," she sighed. "But I suppose we were due for one of those anyway, right?"

Klaus waved her concern away. "Can you focus on the _real_ problem for just a second?" He snapped. "What did you say about Vanessa?"

"Oh," Selina removed her underwear, throwing it in the trash and putting a bathrobe on instead. "Vanessa moved in about a week ago. Didn't bother to call or anything. Just showed up at the front door with her bags."

"And why did you let her in?"

"Well," Selina threw her hands up. "She wasn't the one I was expecting. I didn't know what to do. So I let her in, told her she could stay the night because apparently Enid deprived her of her magical powers and threw her out of their house and now she has no place to live, and since we're the only other people she knows, she picked us for her alternative lodging."

Klaus nodded. "So why were you in the bathtub?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Vanessa's taking over! I woke up this morning and all my clothes were gone. Every drawer and every closet was empty. When I asked Vanessa, she said my wardrobe could stand to be 'improved' so she's going to buy everything new."

She turned around to leave the bathroom and he followed her. "And what's so bad about that?"

She got on her knees on the bed. "I _like_ my clothes, all right? And I don't need some bitter, powerless witch to tell me that I'm dressing wrong. won't take it from your mother and I sure as hell won't take it from Vanessa."

"Then why are all your clothes gone?"

Selina growled. "She took them this morning, while I was asleep, that sneaky vixen. And all that's left...isn't much." They went over to Selina's closet and opened it: all it contained now were long dresses in neutral colors.

Klaus winced. "If you _ever_ wear any of those, I _am_ divorcing you."

She smirked. "Nice to know you aren't shallow." She paused in front of the closet and ran through the dresses again, wrinkling her nose. "This is Vanessa's idea of an appropriate wardrobe for me. What bullshit. I see how she dresses around you. Way sluttier than any outfit I've ever put together."

It was then that Selina abruptly turned away from the closet and gasped, grapping Klaus by the lapels. "What if she wants to steal you away?" She asked him, sounding panicked. "What if this is a scheme to make me look bad so you'll like her instead?"

Klaus smirked and detached her. "Well, for one thing, in order for that to be something to worry about, I'd have to be susceptible to her charms, which I'm _not_, and for another, even if she _could_ use magic to make me susceptible, you said that Enid took her powers away. I don't see what you're so worried about. Relax. Let it go. Everything will be fine."

She scowled at him. "I think you're taking this far too lightly. I think there's something to worry about here."

He shook his head. "No there isn't. I promise."

Just then, there was a knock on Selina's bedroom door. "Roomie? While I was in town, I bought some stuff for you. Would you like to see it?"

Without waiting for Selina to respond, Vanessa entered the room, shrieking as the water soaked her leather boots. "What did you do?"

Selina grinned. "Had a little plumbing accident. Sorry about your boots. I'll call a plumber tomorrow."

Vanessa's eyes were angry for a moment before her face smoothed out. "No matter." She put a bag on the bed and began pulling out bulky sweaters in dull colors and putting them in front of Selina's chest, checking to see if they fit. "I noticed the house was a bit drafty, so I bought these for you to keep warm."

Selina took one from her. "Well, thank you. But I have enough clothes."

Vanessa looked up at her. "No you don't. They seem to be missing. Now, I'll leave these things for you to look over while I..." She trailed off, finally noticing Klaus, her heavily made up blue eyes widening. "Niklaus! How wonderful that you're back! I had no idea!" She ran at him, jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly. When she pulled away, he looked shocked.

She ruffled his hair. "So what have you been doing, you naughty boy?"

He was still trying to gather his composure. "Well," he said at last, "Adrian's girlfriend passed away recently, and I thought I would take him on a trip to get his mind off it. It hit him hard. But it didn't go the way I planned."

Selina's eyes widened. "Has something happened to Adrian? Did he come home with you?"

"He's fine," Klaus said. "He told me that he and Helene have 'things to do' but that they will take care of themselves. And he promised to call every so often to let us know that he was alive."

"You let him go off by himself?" Selina yelled, punching Klaus in the arm and causing him to drop Vanessa on the floor. "What were you thinking? Do you even know where he is?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not precisely. But I have no doubt he's okay. And don't forget that I'm here. And I brought friends." He grinned playfully.

Selina narrowed her eyes at him. "He better be all right." Then she strode into the bathroom, grabbed the hair dryer, and went to the downstairs bathroom to dry her hair.

* * *

><p>Adrian gripped the wheel tighter. "So where are we going again?"<p>

Helene fiddled with the skirt of her dress. "Nowhere special. Just to visit some friends of Dad's."

Adrian gave her a look. "Why are we going to see your dad's friends? Why can't we just ask him? And if the original event happened hundreds of years ago, how are any friends he has now going to be able to tell us anything?"

Helene gave him a look. "Will you just trust me? I know what I'm doing, okay?"

She instructed him to drive aways until they reached a small house that was deep in the woods. "And witches live here?" Adrian asked skeptically. "Way to keep with a stereotype."

"Hush," Helene said. Then Adrian went around to open the car door for her. She got out and they went to the front door. "Won't they think it's weird to see me standing at their front door by myself?"

Helene knocked him lightly on the head a few times. "We're dealing with witches, remember? They can see me without any extra aid!"

Adrian's brow furrowed. "Oh, yeah." She strode up to the cabin and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a young woman with red hair wearing a long purple cape opened the door. She looked at Helene for a few seconds. "Yes?" She asked in a monotone. "What do you want?"

Helene cleared her throat. "I'm Helene Fale. I assume you've heard of me? Or at least my name?"

The girl let her hood down, her eyes a little wider now. "Come in." She looked at Adrian. "And your friend, too."

Once they were inside, the woman watched Helene as if she were an animal about to bite. "How did you get here? Were you killed?"

"Yes," Helene nodded. "I was hit by lightening. And I drowned."

"Well that's not surprising," the girl said. "The leader whose life your father destroyed had great power over the weather. We always leave him offerings so we won't go hungry."

Helene frowned. "It seems rich to say my father destroyed him. He could have had it coming!"

The woman, whose name was Bridget, bowed her head. "You must not speak of him that way."

Helene scoffed. "He's already killed me. What more can he do?"

"Well, nothing to you," Bridget said. "What's been done to you has been done and there's nothing that you can do to fix it. Nothing that doesn't involve dark, dangerous and illegal magic. And I suppose your father has shared with you the consequences of using dark, dangerous and illegal magic?"

Helene shook her head. "Not really. He hasn't talked about what happened when he was a kid. He tends to keep that quiet. I know what I know because my mother told me."

Bridget's hands were shaking. "You must ask him," she told Helene. "Ask him to tell you about his mistakes because otherwise you will make those same prideful mistakes that he made and bring pain and suffering to those you love. Do it! Do it now!"

Helene slowly backed away. "All right," she said. "All right, I'll ask him!" She turned around and strode out the door. Adrian went to follow her, but Bridget put a hand on his arm. "Be careful," she said. "Otherwise you'll find yourself way over your head. Especially if you keep company with that one. Forget about her. Let her seek the light. You'll regret it one day if you don't."

Adrian pulled his arm away. "Thanks for your concern," he snapped. "But I think I know what I'm doing."

He left, slamming the door behind him and was about to go back to the car when he heard a whisper behind him and then felt something grab his collar and pull him behind the house. When he looked around and saw nothing, he figured that Helene had faded away. "That power burst ended quickly," he remarked.

He felt a sharp whack on the back of his head. "Shut up!" Helene whispered angrily. "I'm invisible because I _chose_ to be. I have a plan, but if anyone hears us out here, we're screwed."

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"Well, you see that girl coming toward the house?"

He leaned forward and saw the dark shape of the tiny young woman coming toward the house. "Yeah, I see her. What about her?"

Helene cleared her throat. "Well, the witch lady said I should ask my father about what happened when he was a kid, right? Well, Daddy's not going to tell me if I just showed up and asked him, so I thought I might have a better chance if I was someone else...someone from his old clan? A young woman asking cause she's interested in clan history sounds a lot better than a daughter asking cause she's interested in making the same mistakes."

Adrian nodded. "Works for me."

She giggled, gave him another cold kiss, and then he watched as the young woman nearly reached the front steps. Then, she suddenly dropped the bucket of water she was carrying, and fell to the ground herself, twitching and choking, trying to get a scream out. Eventually, she became still for a few seconds as Adrian felt another chill in the air. Whereas he associated Helene with a pleasant, breezy cold, this was a biting, desperate winter chill, so cold he actually shivered. Then, a second later, it disappeared. The young woman's body began to twitch and convuls again, getting unsteadily to its feet, stumbling a couple of times as it tried to walk toward him before finally stabilizing. As she reached him, the girl's face broke into a smile.

"Helene?" Adrian asked, stunned.

"Yes," Helene nodded. "Not the prettiest body in the world, but I won't be in it forever. Just until I get what I want out of Dad."

Adrian was still looking at her in amazement. She let him for a few moments because it felt kind of good, and she doubted the actual girl had ever had any such opportunities, but then she shook his shoulder and he came back to reality. "We should go, shouldn't we?" He asked.

"Yes," Helene nodded. "Let's go home."

They got in Adrian's car and this time, Helene took the wheel. It felt so good to actually be able to _feel_ things again. The solid steering wheel in her hand, the leather seat against her neck, the warmth of the heater on her face. She drove much slower than usual. She knew that Adrian could compel any police officers that pulled them over in to ask about Helene's lack of license, but she didn't have any time to waste. Eventually, they reached her house. She was about to open the door of the car and get out when Adrian put a hand on her wrist. "Remember," he said, "don't call your dad 'dad', otherwise it will be a dead giveaway that it's actually you in there. Call him sir, or Mr. Fale, or anything else."

Helene nodded. "Good reminder. I hope I can remember it." They went up the steps to Helene's house and then Helene knocked on the door, but not before turning to Adrian. "Would you mind going home? You'd be a giveaway too. No offense or anything."

He nodded and slowly backed down the front steps. "None taken. I should probably see what's going on at home. With Mom and Roxie by themselves, it's probably a mess. Good luck!"

Helene watched him drive away, and then knocked on the front door. When her father answered it, his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

She straightened up. "Hello, Mr. Fale. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I have a favor I need to ask. I hope it won't be too much trouble."

Alistair shook his head. "Oh, no! Come in, come in!" He was actually grinning at her. "Have a seat," he said. "I didn't think anyone else from the clan would come down to these parts. Are you on your leave?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was most eager to have the opportunity to leave the clan and go to a place where someone was successfully living among humans while still practicing magic. My parents are traditionalists and they really didn't want me to go. I said that I should because I didn't want to be in the dark. I wanted a chance to be really able to live my life. Do you think there's something wrong with that?"

"No," Alistair shook his head. "I think it's quite reasonable."

"Thank you," Helene nodded. "Now, may I ask you something?"

Alistair nodded. "Of course, anything."

Helene waited a moment before speaking, brushing her body's dull brown hair out of its eyes before saying quietly "Could you tell me what happened when you took over the Clan?"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, things started out as normal. Then, Miss Kendrick announced it was time for everyone to get out pencils and paper so they could practice their handwriting, because she was tired of straining her eyes trying to read sloppy work. Everyone got out their writing instruments and began writing words. When Roxie saw that Vince had a pen and was trying to write his name, she scooted her chair over beside him. "If that's supposed to be your name, your handwriting is <em>horrible<em>," she whispered. "I can barely read what it says."

"Who cares?" He asked. "Go away. I'm trying to write."

"Why do you even bother?" Roxie asked. "You probably can't even spell anything."

He wrote a word on a piece of paper. "Can you read what that word says?" He asked her, a grin spreading over his face. She took his paper and began sounding it out: "b-i-t-c- Hey, that's not very nice," she whispered.

He grinned. "It fits you well."

She grinned. "If you like writing bad words, I know a worse one."

She whispered how to spell it and then after he was done, she told him that he'd spelled it right and then she raised her hand. Miss Kendrick turned around and nodded at her. "Yes, Roxanne?"

Roxie cleared her throat. "Vince is writing bad words on his handwriting sheet!"

Miss Kendrick came to look and then grabbed Vince by the ear and told him to go sit in the corner. But he didn't go quietly. He casually pushed Roxie to the floor on his way to the corner, and then she pushed him back, and he threw paint on her and she threw blocks at him and on it went while the class watched, filling the room with amused giggles. Finally, Miss Kendrick clapped her hands. "All right, everyone. Back to work." She gave Roxie and Vince hard looks. "You wil _both_ sit in the corner and you won't be going out to recess today. You'll be staying in here and cleaning up this mess. Then I'm calling your parents to take you home early."

Roxie shook her head. "My parents aren't home."

Miss Kendrick glared at her. "Well who can I reach to come pick you up, then?"

She sighed. "My uncle, maybe."

Miss Kendrick nodded. The rest of the morning continued as usual, and when it was time for recess, Miss Kendrick herded the rest of the kids out to the playground, but kept Roxie and Vince inside, leaving the two of them sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the room among piles of toys and art supplies strewn everywhere. A few minutes after Miss Kendrick and the kids left, Roxie got up off the floor and went to sit in Miss Kendrick's spinning chair behind her desk. Then, she peered at Vince. "You heard what Miss Kendrick said. We don't get to go to recess until you clean this room up."

Vince stood up. "That's not what she said. She said we _both_ have to clean this room. You have to help me."

Roxie shook her head. "No. I don't want to. You do it." She turned away and then Vince came around the desk and began twirling the chair around several times very fast. Eventually, Roxie got so dizzy she fell off. She got up, stumbled toward the wastebasket by the door and almost made it before she threw up all over the floor.

"Ewwww!" Vince backed away. "That's disgusting!"

Roxie turned around. She was pale now. "It's all your fault," she said. "You made me sick!"

she just barely managed to avoid slipping in her own vomit and kept walking toward him. Once she reached him, she pushed his head against the sink until he was dazed, and then put his head _in_ the sink, turning the water on. He struggled, but her grip was surprisingly tight. Finally, he was able to bring his hand back and punch her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and making her fall to the floor. Then, he was able to free himself, coughing and sputtering, from her grasp.

When he turned around again, she began picking toys and throwing them at him. One grazed his eye, making a cut, before falling neatly into the toy box. Eventually, although he was cut and bruised, all the toys were in their containers and no longer on the floor. The same could be said of Roxie: bruised from being hit by the toys from his side of the room (which had mostly been stuffed animals), which rested neatly in their boxes.

When Miss Kendrick returned with the other kids, she was pleased by the state of the room, and after calling a janitor to clean up Roxie's mess, she called Elijah and Pete to come pick up Vince and Roxie, who gave each other good solid punches as they were led away by their respective uncles.

As Elijah pulled away from the school, Roxie looked at him balefully. "I'm in trouble, aren't I? Are you going to tell Mom and Dad? Vince is just a stupid werewolf, after all. Not really worth my getting in trouble for."

"Well who started the fight?" Elijah asked. "Was it him? Or was it you?"

"Well, he called me a very bad name, so then I got him back by getting him in trouble with Miss Kendrick, and then we got into a fight so she made us miss recess and then she called you."

"Well," Elijah said, "Generally, it's very wrong to start fights with people. I know you're fond of your father, but I don't want you to go looking for fights like he did."

"But...?" Roxie gazed at him intently.

"But..." Elijah finished, "If someone starts trouble with you, I would expect nothing less of you than to fight back and win."

"Cause we're superior, right?" Roxie asked eagerly.

"Right," Elijah nodded. "And don't you forget that."

Roxie grinned. "Don't worry. I won't. Not ever."

A/n- this will be the last chapter for a little bit as my family is traveling for Christmas and I probably won't have access to a computer for updates. If that's the case, happy holidays to all my readers and I will be back with more treachery and, trickery and sneakiness after Christmas!


	7. Lightening Strikes

As Pete and Vince drove away, Vince leaned forward so that his mouth was next to his uncle's ear.  
>"Did you see what she did to me?" He raged. "She's a real pain in the butt!"<br>Pete gave him a look. "I'm sorry, kid. Just try and stay away from her. Then she won't be able to get to you."  
>Vince's eyes narrowed. "You know it was her mommy and daddy that took <em>my<em> mommy and daddy? They've probably killed them!"  
>Pete shook his head. "I don't think so. Her mother is a good person. I don't think she'd let that happen."<br>Vince looked at him in surprise. "Her mommy is _nice?_ If her mom was so nice, then why did she hurt my mommy?"  
>Pete paused at a stoplight and turned to face his nephew. "Your father and the other men of the pack put Roxie in a vervain bath that hurt her very much. Do you think that your mother would take it lying down if someone hurt you?"<br>Vince shook his head. "I guess not. But I still don't like Roxie."  
>Pete nodded. "That's okay. You don't have to like everyone. But I don't like hearing that you fought with girls, no matter how annoying they are."<br>Vince rolled his eyes. "All right, Uncle Pete."  
>They got to the pack homebase and Pete brought Vince inside. Pete's friend Max looked Vince over. "Look's like he's had quite a day."<br>Pete grinned a little. "He got into a tussle with a girl. It didn't end well for either of them."  
>Max looked interested. "What girl?"<br>Vince frowned. "Roxie. You know the annoying one with the big mouth that Mommy and Daddy stuck in the vervain bath? We fight a lot."  
>Max gave Vince a look. "Well you shouldn't let her push you around! Show her who's boss! Do whatever you have to."<br>Just then, one of the senior members of the pack, a silver haired man named Tom, came into the room. "What are we talking about?"  
>"Just that Vince should stand up to a vampire girl named Roxie who's been giving him a hard time," Max said. "Perhaps even kill her."<br>"I don't think killing her would be a good idea," Pete said.  
>Tom nodded. "Indeed. Don't forget why it was such a boon to find her in the first place. She knows about Vanessa." Tom looked at Vince.<br>"Son, I know you might find this difficult to agree to, but I want you to be nice to Roxie. Make her trust you. She knows about Vanessa and we need that information. Can you do that for us?"  
>Vince winced. "Do I have to?"<p>

Tom nodded. "Yes, you do. This is important."

Vince pouted. "Okay."

Tom looked at him. "She can't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah-huh," Vince nodded insistently. "She is!"

Pete cleared his throat. "To change the subject, what did you do at school today besides get in trouble with Roxie?"

Vince grabbed his black backpack and began rifling through it. Then, he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. "We're having a party tomorrow."

Pete tried to take the wrinkles out of the paper before he read it. "You're having a day outside at the park because your class did such a good job on their math tests? That sounds like fun."

Vince nodded. "It should be! We don't have to have class or anything! It's in a couple of days, though. I can't wait!"

"In the meantime," Pete said, "Miss Kendrick said that you've been suspended for tomorrow."

Vince looked at Pete curiously. "What's 'suspended'?"

Pete sighed. "It means you don't go to school because you're in trouble."

Vince's eyes lit up. "I don't have to go to school? Yay!"

"Oh, no," Pete said quickly. "This isn't a good thing. I have to think of a punishment for you."

Vince pouted. "Punishment? Why?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, come on, Pete. Lighten up. The kid was only trying to defend himself."

Pete frowned. "Even so, if we want to stay where we are, we have to keep ourselves in line so that the humans don't find out about us and drive us out."

Max punched Pete in the shoulder. "Pete, you're acting like a girl. Working at Enid's is making you soft."

"_Who's_ acting like a girl?"

At the sound of the voice, the men turned. They saw a young woman with big light blue eyes and shoulder length honey blonde hair standing in the hideout doorway. The room was silent for a moment before Vince ran at the girl and threw his arms around her. "Tessa!"

Tessa smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey, kid! How's my favorite brother?"

Vince lowered his eyes. "Suspended."

Tessa turned. "What did you do to deserve that?"

"He got in a fight with a girl and I'm sure she's suspended too," Pete said. "Great to see you, Tessa."

Vince looked up at his sister. "Why were you gone so long?"

Tessa sighed. "Because there were a bunch of vampires hassling my boyfriend's pack. I went down to help him, but it didn't end well."

Pete put a hand on her shoulder. "So Will is...?"

"Dead." Tessa nodded. "Yep. I don't know what I should do now. Maybe I'll just get a dog."

Max pulled some tequila out from one of the cabinets. "Maybe this will help you forget your troubles."

Tessa gave Max a look. "What are you trying to say? Do you think that just because I'm grieving I can't out drink you?"

"Maybe." Max smirked and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

Tessa nodded. "Okay."

Half an hour later, Tessa had finished off an entire bottle of tequila and didn't seem any worse for wear. Max was asleep under the table. She got off her chair and wiped off her hands. "Well, I sure showed him. Uncle Pete, where will I be sleeping?"

Pete gestured up the stairs. "In the room next to Vince's, like usual."

Tessa looked at Vince. "Don't be afraid to see me if you get bad dreams tonight, okay?"

Vince nodded. "Thank you, Tessa."

* * *

><p>Three days later, Adrian decided to make another run to find candidates for Helene's new body. He hadn't been successful so far, but at least he'd had a few good meals. He went into the kitchen where Selina was reading the paper. When she saw him, she looked up and smiled. "Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?"<p>

Adrian nodded. "Not bad."

Just then, Roxie came running in and grabbed Adrian by the arm, beginning to tug him toward the door. "Come on! We have to go to the store and get stuff for my school picnic tomorrow!"

Selina cleared her throat. "Roxanne, don't tug on your brother. If you'd like him to do something for you, say please."

Roxie let him go. "I'm sorry. Would you _please_ take me to the store to buy me stuff for my school picnic tomorrow?"

Adrian shrugged. "Okay, why not? It isn't like I have anything better to do."

Then, they heard a shriek. A few minutes later, Vanessa emerged from the hallway off the kitchen, clutching a struggling, growling Rusty. "Take this animal or I will kill him," she breathed, holding him out to Adrian.

"Why?" Adrian asked, taking him. "What did Rusty ever do to you?"

Roxie looked at Vanessa and started giggling. "I think Rusty went to the bathroom on her shoes."

Vanessa growled and Selina snorted. "Good dog."

Adrian looked at his mother. "I could take him to the dog park after I take Helene to the store."

"Would you?" Selina asked. "That would be so nice. Thank you."

Adrian sat down at the table. "How come you and Dad never take Rusty to the dog park?"

"We used to," Klaus said, entering the kitchen and giving Selina a look. "Before you were born. But then your mother decided that the dog park was evil."

Selina choked on her coffee. "I didn't say the dog park was evil. I just thought that Rusty could hang around better company, that's all. See," she gave Adrian a meaningful look. "There was this poodle at the dog park, a female, that had her eye on Rusty and she was always trying to make babies with him. I thought he could do better, so we stopped going."

Adrian burst out laughing. "You seriously stopped going to the dog park because there was a girl dog there that Rusty was interested in? Geez, based on that, I'm surprised I'm allowed to have any relationships at all."

He and Klaus smirked at her while Selina glared at them sourly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," she said, standing up and heading out of the kitchen with an air of wounded dignity, making sure to "accidently" spill a cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter all over Vanessa's new jacket on her way out.

Once she was gone, Adrian and Roxie ate breakfast, then went to the store and after dropping Roxie off at home, Adrian took Rusty to the dog park.

* * *

><p>It was a nice day out. That was something Tessa was glad for. She loved her new dog, but she didn't relish the idea of putting her in the backseat of her car yet. She'd decided to walk Rosie to the park that day. The park near her house was clean and neat and bustling with people. Some of the dogs, especially the bigger ones, probably sensed Tessa for what she really was and growled and barked when she came near them, but mostly they left her alone. Tessa was walking Rosie toward the pond in the middle of the park when all of a sudden, the dog started yipping loudly and was off like a shot, pulling a panicked Tessa behind her and not stopping until Tessa had plowed into the pond and gotten soaked. When Tessa was able to think clearly again, she found herself on top of a blonde-haired, blue eyed young man. He was soaked too. And sputtering<p>

"Sorry," Tessa said, getting up and eyeing his chocolate brown leather jacket mournfully. "Your jacket's probably ruined."

He looked down at it. "It's all right. I've had it for awhile. I've practically worn it through in some parts. See?" He held up a threadbare sleeve.

"But still," Tessa ran her hand over it and quickly pulled her hand away, brushing her fingers against his wrist. "Sorry. That was probably uncalled for, wasn't it?"

But Adrian didn't hear her. He was starting to feel strange, a way he'd never felt before. He was warm all over. He looked up at the young woman with the pretty blue eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something stupid when he felt a yank at his collar.

He choked a little and came back to himself. The blonde was looking at him with concern. "Are you all right?" She asked. "Can I get you something? I'm Tessa, by the way. And this," she pointed at her dog, a labradoodle. "This is Rosie."

Adrian snorted. "And the one who is currently trying to give her a piggyback ride is my dog, Rusty. Well, he's not actually _my_ dog. He's my family's dog. But I claimed prime ownership years ago. I'm Adrian."

"Ah." Tessa smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." They gazed at their dogs for a moment before deciding that it would be awhile. They took a seat on a bench, then Adrian felt another tug on his collar. He shifted position and saw a frowning Helene out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat. "Could you excuse me a second?"

Tessa nodded. "Of course."

Adrian got up and followed Helene to a gazebo on the other side of the park. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I was looking for a body for you like you asked me to," he said. "And I think I'll go with her."

"_Her?" _Helene asked, her voice shaking. "Why her? She looks stupid. I bet she was a cheerleader in high school. But then again, you did always have a taste for them. As I saw many a time."

Adrian scoffed. "Well you know what? If you're going to scoff at me and be nasty, maybe we should stop all this. Maybe it isn't going be worth bringing you back."

"Excuse me?" Helene's eyes widened. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded. "I think I am. You should go into the light or whatever it is that people do after they die. You'll probably be much happier. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other obligations to attend to."

He turned his back on her and began to walk toward the bench where Tessa was. As he walked past a tree, a branch swung out at him, hitting him in the eye. "I don't believe you!" Helene called back. "First you stop my father from telling me about his days in the Clan and now you dump me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

But Adrian didn't hear a thing. He sat down on the bench and Tessa immediately wanted to attend to the cut by his eye. "You never know what will happen in windy conditions like this," she said. "You have to be careful."

"Thanks," he said once she'd bandaged him up. "Would you want to go out to dinner with me sometime? Just so I can say thank you, I mean?"

Tessa smiled. "I'd like that." Then she shivered as a cold breeze blew around her. And she could swear she heard a woman's voice say to her, "I bet you would."

"Are you cold?" Adrian asked her. "I could give you my jacket if you want."

Tessa nodded. "Just a little. I don't know how it got so chilly all of a sudden."

Adrian sighed. "Sometimes weather is unpredictable."

Eventually, they were able to pry their dogs apart and after bidding each other goodbye, they walked their separate ways home. They were quite aways from each other when Tessa turned and shouted to Adrian, "Would you like your jacket back?"

"No," He called. "You keep it for now. I'll get it back from you later."

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of the picnic. The sky was dark and it was raining hard. Roxie got out of bed and went into the kitchen where she found Klaus staring out the window and Selina making coffee. She sat down at the table. "Do I have to go to school today?"<p>

Selina looked up. "I suppose not, since you techically don't have class, but don't you want to go have fun?"

"But it's raining," Roxie complained. "Rain isn't fun."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Klaus said, winking at Selina who frowned at him and shook her head.

"How is rain fun?" Roxie asked curiously.

Klaus took her in his lap. "See, your mother and I have made this game, where..."

"Stop!" Selina cried out. "Stop talking right now!"

Klaus just started laughing and put Roxie down. "Go and get dressed. Then I'll take you to school."

"Okay," Roxie pouted. "Fine." She scampered out of the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Selina went over and punched Klaus in the arm. "What were you thinking, telling her about that?"

He shrugged. "No reason. I just like watching you squirm." He grinned. "Would you like me to make you squirm now?"

Selina glared. "No I would not!" She plunked a cup of coffee down in front of him. "Just drink that, would you please?"

Klaus was ignoring her. "You know, my car doesn't work so well when it rains. We should go see how it's running."

"It would work better if you didn't leave it in the driveway all the time," Selina said through her teeth.

"Come with me," he said. She rolled her eyes and followed him outside, the rain soaking her clothes and the upholstry for a little bit when he opened the door and followed her in. He pushed all the buttons and everything seemed to be working properly.

"There," Selina said. "We're good now. Let's go inside so I can shower before I take Roxie to school."

Klaus turned. "Oh, come on. Why are you always in such a hurry? Let's stay in for a bit."

Selina shook her head. "I'm wet and I'm cold, and..."

She was cut off as Klaus kissed her hard, stripping off her wet clothes and making love to her right in the backseat of his car. When he pulled away, she was breathing hard. "This is really juvenile, you know."

He started kissing her neck again. "I don't care."

She shrieked as he drove in to her and her head hit the window.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, pulling away for a second.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm definitely going to have to take Roxie in my car."

* * *

><p>It had been decided that in the event of rain, the picnic would take place at the school. Selina and Roxie parked in the parking lot then went inside with their stuff. Selina then told Roxie goodbye and reminded her that Adrian would be picking her up.<p>

Roxie nodded and told her mother goodbye. Just afterward, Vince came in.

"Hi," he said to her.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Hi..."

He held out his lunch bag. "My sister put some extra cookies in my lunch. would you like them?"

Roxie shook her head. "No thank you. You probably put something in them. Like bugs."

She sauntered away and he took a deep breath.

He let her win at Candyland and Crazy Eights, but nothing came of it. She still seemed very suspicious of him.

At lunch, he went to eat his turkey sandwich and spit out what he could from his first bite. the rest of the bread stuck to the roof of his mouth. He yelled for Miss Kendrick.

"Vince, what's happened?" She asked.

"Glue in my sandwich," Vince said, even though his voice was muffled.

Miss Kendrick rolled her eyes and called for Roxie. "Roxanne, did you put glue in Vince's sandwich?"

Roxie nodded. "Yes, I did. But only because he wanted to give me cookies full of bugs."

Miss Kendrick looked at her firmly. "Roxanne, I don't know what's going on between you and Vince, but it has to stop. It's _going_ to stop. Do you understand me?"

Roxie nodded and went back to her chair. She sat down and felt wetness on her legs. She looked down. Blue paint was soaking into the skirt of her dress. She stood up and everyone started laughing. "Ha ha!" One boy said. "Your butt is all blue!"

She ran for the door. Vince got to it before her, opened it, and then pushed her out roughly onto the carpet. When she came back, she took one of the pies that the moms had made for dessert and hit him in the face with it. Miss Kendrick ran her fingers over her temples. She couldn't wait for someone to come and take those two home.

Finally though, someone did.

Adrian burst out laughing when he saw Roxie's dress. "My god, Rox. What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Roxie said, keeping her chin up. "Let's just go to the car."

They were on their way out when Vince's ride came to pick him up. Adrian saw her and gasped. "Oh, my god...Tessa?"

Tessa turned, keeping a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Adrian, what are you doing here?"

Adrian gestured to Roxie. "Picking up my little sister? You?"

Tessa grinned. "I'm my little brother's ride today." Vince looked up at Tessa's grinning face and glared at Adrian. "Can we _go, _Tessa?" He asked, trying to pull her away.

"But she was resisting. "Just a minute!"

"No!" Roxie pulled Adrian the opposite way. "Let's just go."

Tessa and Adrian gave each other understanding looks and then let their siblings pull them away.

"See you tomorrow?" Adrian called.

"Yep!" Tessa yelled back. "It's a date!"


	8. Tainted Love

When Roxie and Adrian reached his car, he managed to pry her off him and place her firmly in front of the driver's side door. "What in hell is the matter with you?" He asked.  
>Roxie put her hands on her hips. "You can't like that girl. It's not allowed."<br>Adrian burst out laughing. "Why not?"  
>Roxie pursed her lips. "Because her brother is a stupidhead and if you marry her then I'll have to spend the rest of my life looking at his stupid, ugly face."<br>Adrian scoffed and opened the door for her. "Who says I'm going to marry her? We're just having a little bit of fun. That's all."  
>Before he shut the door, Roxie gave Adrian a look. "Does Helene know about this? I heard her, you know."<br>Adrian frowned. "You did?"  
>Roxie nodded solemnly. "Uh-huh. I don't think she's very happy."<br>Adrian sighed. "Well she's dead. I can't dwell on her. I have to go on living my life."  
>Roxie nodded. "Okay. I just thought I'd mention it."<p>

* * *

><p>"How come you like that guy?" Vince asked his sister.<br>Tessa gave him a look. "I don't _like_ him. I only met him yesterday."  
>"Are you two going to get married?" Vince wanted to know. "I don't think you should. His sister is crazy. Not to mention mean and stupid and snotty..."<br>Tessa looked in the review mirror and smiled. "What I want to know is, if you hate her so much, how come you spend so much time with her? Uncle Pete told me about the fight you two had."  
>Vince's eyes narrowed. "She started it. And she's a vampire, so I hate her."<br>"Really?" Tessa asked. "Because I sensed something else, too. I mean, if her parents know Enid, and Uncle Pete told me they do, she must have some werewolf blood in her somewhere."  
>Vince cleared his throat. "I think I'll find out. It's a full moon tomorrow, you know."<p>

At the next stoplight, Tessa turned to look at her brother. "You aren't actually thinking of going out tomorrow."

Vince shrugged. "Why not? Max said he'd take me. He thinks I need the experience."

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "Is Uncle Pete condoning this?"

Vince shook his head. "No. But I wanted to go, so I'm going."

Tessa put her foot on the gas as the light turned green. "I suppose nobody can stop you. But remember that you're only five and don't go after more than you can handle."

Vince nodded. "Okay, Tessa. I promise to be careful."

They arrived at the base and were greeted by Pete. "How was school?"

Vince grinned wickedly. "Great! I made a snotty girl cry!"

Pete looked at Tessa, who shook her head. "He didn't really. She punched him."

Vince glared. "Why'd you tell him that?"

Pete chose that moment to interrupt. "Just who is this girl that you keep complaining about day after day?"

"Her name is Roxie," Tessa volunteered before Vince could say anything.

"Roxie?" Pete said in surprise. "Roxie is in your class? Selina and Klaus' daughter Roxie?"

"You know her _parents_?" Vince asked Pete in amazement.

"Yes," Pete nodded. "I have for a long time. They spent a lot of time at Enid's bar when I worked there."

Vince's eyebrows knitted. "But that's a werewolf bar! No vampires allowed!"

"Oh, they're both," Pete assured him. "Werewolf _and_ vampire."

"Oh," Vince nodded. "That's weird. Does that mean Roxie is too?"

"Oh, yes," Pete told him. "Roxie is too."

Vince looked back and forth from his sister to his uncle for a little while and then darted for the stairs. "I have to go to my room," he explained. "I have lots of...reading practice to do."

But when he reached his room, he didn't go for his bookshelf. Instead, he bounded out the open window, in search of Roxie.

* * *

><p>Selina was sneaking into the kitchen to eat some chocolate frosting right out of the container, when she heard a bang that made her jump and hit her head on the door of the pantry closet. Rubbing her bump and squinting, she stepped away and walked to the dining room table and scooped out her first spoonful. She shut her eyes as she sucked the frosting off the spoon. It was so good. Then she heard a voice.<p>

"I need some advice...or is now not a good time? Would you rather be alone with your frosting?"

Selina opened her eyes. She was sure she'd heard someone. But no one was around. She shrugged and took another spoonful. Then the windows rattled. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Selina pulled the spoon out of her mouth and put it down on the kitchen table, getting chocolate frosting on the wood. "Helene? Is that you? What do you want?"

"I told you," the voice said again. "I need some advice and I think you're the only one who can give it to me."

Selina sat still for a minute and then decided to play along, even though she couldn't see Helene at all. "Of course. What's the problem?"

"Your son seems to have lost his mind," Helene said, moving a chair back from the kitchen table and pulling up one of the seat cushions before she sat down so it would cushion her back. "He broke up with me for some tarty blonde with an ugly dog. He says I need to go into the light. Do you believe that?"

"Well, you _are_ dead," Selina said calmly. "Surely you didn't expect him to freeze his whole life just because yours is over."

Helene's voice was icy. "Excuse me?"

"Well, honestly," Selina said. "You're dead, remember? I admit what happened to you was an unfortunate accident and I wish it wouldn't have happened, not only for yours and Adrian's sakes, but for your parents' as well. No one's been doing well since you died. And the fact that you're still hanging around isn't helping anyone move on."

"Now see," Helene said bitingly, "That's where I think you're wrong. The reason why no one has been able to move on is because they're so lost without me. That's why I need Adrian back. He said he'd help me out. So, will you talk to him?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "He's moving on with his life, and I'm proud of him. It was just what I told him to do the second he told me you were going to die on prom night."

"You _told_ Adrian to abandon me?" Helene's voice was full of poison. The room became cold. Selina began shivering. The windows rattled and the lights went out. As Selina got up to go to the living room, she stumbled, falling to the floor, just as a large chandelier broke from the ceiling and landed on her back. She gasped and then shut her eyes, Helene's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>Vince didn't exactly know where Roxie lived, so it took time for him to find her, but eventually he did. He looked up at the house her scent had led him to and rolled his eyes at the large, cream colored structure with green shutters and doors. It figured that she would live in a place like this. He was about to go up to the front door when he heard her voice. He walked around the other side of the house to the backyard and found her sitting at the head of a small, white, plastic table. Sitting in the other chairs around the table were various stuffed animals, including two teddy bears, a large smiling cat, and a bunny rabbit in a tutu wearing a crown. They had teacups in front of them and Roxie was pouring invisible tea from a pink teapot. She talked all the while, addressing the rabbit: "So, Miss Bunny, how was your rehearsal for the ballet today? I think the recital will be <em>wonderful<em>. I've always wanted to see _Swan Lake._"

The other animals murmered in agreement and Miss Bunny replied in Roxie's high, chirpy voice: "Thank you. I'm sure it will be great."

Vince stood on the other side of the bushes and rolled his eyes. Girls were so stupid. Just then, he moved his foot and a twig broke. Roxie looked up suspiciously. "Who's there?" She called. "If you're bad, I can hurt you."

Vince grinned and came out from behind the bushes. "No you won't."

Roxie gasped. "What are you doing interrupting my party? You weren't invited!" She strode over to him, an angry look on her face, and began shoving him toward the fence. "Out, out! Go away! We don't want your kind here!"

Just then, Miss Bunny spoke again: "Let's keep him. He's cute!"

Roxie gasped and turned. "Don't even say that, Miss Bunny! He is _not_!"

Vince grimaced. "I don't want to."

Roxie grinned. "But Miss Bunny invited you. It would be rude not to accept."

She pulled him toward the table and he went reluctantly. "Do I have to sit down?" Roxie kept a hand on his shoulder. "No. If you're going to stay, you have to be a waiter." She handed him a cloth to put over his arm. "There you go." She looked over his torn jeans and dirty t-shirt with disproval, her eyes narrowed. "And if you're going to be a waiter at _my_ tea party, you have to dress nicer then _that."_

"No," Vince shook his head. "I don't want to be a waiter!"

She sat him down in a chair and got some rope from under the deck, tying him down and telling her stuffed animals to watch him like a hawk. Then she went up to the attic and grabbed a suit of Adrian's from when he was a boy. He'd hardly ever worn it so it was in nearly pristine condition. She brought it out to Vince and wrestled him into it. Then, she looked at him with approval. "There. You look almost handsome like that."

"I hate you," Vince grumbled.

Roxie ignored him, sitting back down at the table and folding her napkin in her lap. "We need more cookies. They're in the kitchen."

"Get them yourself," Vince said.

"No," Roxie shook her head. "You're the waiter. You're supposed to get them. And the lemonade too. And make it fast. We're all thirsty."

He was about to run away, but then an idea popped into his head. "Sure. I'll get your lemonade. Just a minute."

Roxie nodded with satisfaction and then Vince headed inside.

The whole house was dark and when Vince reached what seemed to be the kitchen, he grabbed the lemonade and the cookies, and on his way out, nearly tripped over something cause the room was pitch dark. He heard a soft groan. He started and backed up a little. Then, the lights came back on again and he saw a woman on the floor, barely conscious, blood spilling from her forehead. He took the lemonade and dumped it all over her. That seemed to bring her back. She managed to push the chandelier off herself with Vince's help.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Oh," he said uncertainly, "I'm Vince. I'm a...friend of Roxie's."

"You were the boy at the werewolf hideout," she said, recognition dawning. "We took your parents."

Vince nodded. "Since I saved you, can I have them back?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But they're gone. My husband got rid of them once they were no longer useful."

"So they're _dead?" _Vince asked.

Selina nodded sadly and then winced. "I'm sorry."

Just then, Roxie came stomping into the kitchen. "What's taking you so long, waiter? Miss Bunny wants her lemonade!" But when she saw her mother on the floor, she gasped. "Mommy, what happened to you?"

"Helene," Selina said. "She's upset about Adrian. She did this!"

Vince looked at Roxie. "You call your dad. I'll stay here."

Roxie nodded. "Okay!" She grabbed the phone and called Klaus, who was home in a shot.

"What happened?" He asked, looking Selina over.

"Helene did it," Roxie said. "She's upset about Adrian and his new girlfriend."

Klaus looked at her strangely. "Since when did Adrian have a new girlfriend?"

"Since a week ago," Vince said. "She's my sister."

"Oh," Klaus nodded. "Good to know." He picked Selina up gently and carried her to their bed. "I want you to stay here," he told her. "You aren't going anywhere until you heal up."

"Can I get you anything, Mommy?" Roxie asked.

Selina shook her head and closed her eyes. Klaus looked at Roxie and Vince. "You two go out and play. I'm going to call your brother."

Vince followed Roxie outside, but not before filling the teapot with cranberry juice, which he promptly dumped on her head once they were back at the tea table. She sputtered. "What did you do _that_ for?"

He shrugged. "Felt like it. Why can't you be nice like your mommy?"

Roxie stuck her tongue out at him. "I _am_ nice! It's you who's a jerk! Why don't you just go home!"

"Fine, I will!" He said.

"And take the suit with you!" She cried as he stomped away. "It's probably nicer than anything else you own!"

She sat back down at the table. Her hair was soaked, but she realized she'd have to get him back for her next tea party tomorrow night. He was the only person she knew that she could make be a waiter. And in addition, she'd never want to disappoint Miss Bunny.

* * *

><p>Adrian had just finished dinner with Tessa and was preparing to take her for a walk when his phone rang. "Hello?"<p>

"Adrian, your mother is hurt."

Adrian frowned. "Why is that, Dad?"

"I don't know. Roxie says Helene did it. Something about her being upset because you have a new girlfriend?"

Adrian looked fondly at Tessa, who was wearing a knee-length light blue dress. "That's right," he said. "I have a new girlfriend."

Klaus cleared his throat impatiently. "Well that's all well and good. But you have to come home. Helene's already hurt your mother. You have to talk to her. Do what you have to do to get her to go away."

"I don't want to, Dad," Adrian said shortly. "I'm busy. Can't you handle things? I'm on a date!"

"But I thought that wasn't until tomorrow!"

"Well we made it be tonight instead. We couldn't wait. Now, goodbye!"

Before Klaus could say anything else, Adrian snapped his phone shut and held out his arm for Tessa to take. "Why did you hang up?" She asked. "That sounded like an important call."

"Not really," Adrian shook his head. "Just something my Dad wanted me to do with an ex-girlfriend of mine. The family was really attached to her, but I've moved on." He grinned and kissed her. "Obviously."

When he pulled away, Tessa was looking uncertain. "What's the matter?" Adrian asked her. "Is it too early for labels? I completely understand if it is."

"No," Tessa shook her head. "It's just that there's one thing I have to tell you about me. It's kind of important and not necessarily good."

"I don't need to hear it now," Adrian said. "Let's just focus on pleasant things now and we can talk about bad things when we go out again tomorrow."

"I..." Tessa trailed off. "Are you sure? It's going to be a full moon and we might run into some crazies or something."

He shrugged. "That's okay. There's nowhere I'd rather be during a full moon than with you."


	9. Shakeups

Klaus growled as Adrian hung up on him. Then, he sighed and went back to the bedroom. Selina was sitting up in bed now.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You shouldn't be sitting up yet!"

"I'm getting better," she said. "I'm just a little sore!"

He gave her a look. "Are you lying to me?" She shook her head. "No. Why would I do that?" He sat down next to her. "I don't know. You tell me." Selina leaned forward, wincing a little. "I'm not lying to you. I swear. I'm getting better." He looked at her seriously. "Good. Because if you weren't getting better, I'd be more than happy to tie you to the bed so you couldn't get away."

Selina smirked. "Actually, I'm really trying to get better so you and I can go out tomorrow. Full moon, you know." She winked.

He looked at her in surprise. "You of all people want to go out during a full moon?" She shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" "Well, I'm just surprised. That's usually something I have to goad you into." She grinned. "Well, let's just say that having a chandelier dropped on me made me realize that I have an existence I need to take advantage of." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You go to bed. I'll wait up for Adrian, and then check on you again in the morning."

* * *

><p>Adrian came back just a little after two in the morning. Klaus had fallen asleep in the living room chair, and Adrian had almost gotten to his room without being stopped, but Klaus opened his eyes just in time. "So, how was your night?"<p>

"Fine," Adrian said uneasily. Now he was beginning to feel a little guilty for having hung up on his father. "How's Mom?" Klaus nodded. "Oh, she says she's getting better. We're going to go out tomorrow. I assume since you're dating a werewolf girl, you'll be wanting to go out again too?'

Adrian nodded sheepishly. "If it's not too inconvenient."

Klaus nodded. "Sure, why not? You're young. You should make the most of it."

Adrian nodded. "I'll be going to bed now." He headed upstairs to get ready for bed, but found his bed was already occupied.

* * *

><p>Klaus was in their bedroom by sunup, having spend the night on the living room sofa so he wouldn't inadvertantly roll around too much and jostle Selina.<p>

"Feeling better?" He asked her as he came in and handed her a blood bag.

She took a few sips, swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm great, actually."

"Why don't I just check?" He said and began prodding her stomach gently. She giggled. "That tickles just a little." He grinned. "Oh, yes?" He climbed into bed next to her and began working his way up from her belly button, then peeling off her shirt and bra and rubbing her breasts. She moaned. "Is that painful?" He asked. "Yes," she gasped. "But in a good way. Keep going." He sucked on her for a little while and then unzipped her pants, penetrating her with his tongue. She giggled. He felt so good! She put her arms around his neck, clutching him tightly as he got under the covers and thrust into her, again and again and again.

By the time it was over, they were lying beside one another, naked, sweating and breathing hard. "How?" Selina asked when she could finally speak. "How is it that we go from you checking my injuries to ending up like this?"

He grinned and kissed her again. "Well I _have_ always liked playing doctor."

* * *

><p>Adrian stared at the bed. He wasn't surprised that she was here. "What do you want?" He asked. "And how many people did you have to kill so that i could see you?"<br>Helene shrugged. "Not too many. Just a couple. Anyway, I didn't come here to cause trouble. I just wondered what you'd be doing tomorrow night."  
>Adrian eyed her suspiciously. "I have plans. Why?"<br>Helene crossed her arms and put his pillow against her chest. "Because I was just thinking that since it was a full moon, I could come over and spend the night with you, you know? Like we used to. It could be fun."  
>"Oh, yes. Lots of fun. Like when you abandoned me so you could go to that 'save the trees' protest with Anthony and I was left all by myself." Adrian rolled his eyes.<br>"Hey!" Helene said defensively. "How about you let that go? I think it would be better for both of us. And do you _really_ think its a good idea for you to be alone with a girl during a full moon? Especially if she doesn't know everything about you?"  
>"She does know, actually," Adrian said. "In fact, she's one too."<br>Helene pouted. "Well then, there will be other full moons, won't there? Can't you leave your precious girlfriend alone for one night? Do I suddenly not matter anymore just because I'm _dead?"_  
>The books began falling out of Adrian's bookshelf and the light fixture swung back and forth.<br>"Okay, okay!" Adrian said quickly. "I'll stay at home with you tomorrow."  
>Helene looked at him suspiciously. "Really?"<br>Adrian nodded. "Yes!"  
>She held out his phone. "Call her right now and cancel any plans you had. I don't think you'll do it if I'm not right here."<br>Slowly, he reached out and took the phone from her, dialing Tessa's number. When she answered the phone, she sounded happy. "I had a great time tonight," she said. "And I think tomorrow will be even better!"  
>He cleared his throat. "Actually, Tessa, about that: my parents have decided that we need to do a family bonding thing and try as I might, I can't get out of it, so I'm going to have to cancel."<br>"Oh." Tessa was subdued now. "Okay. See you some other time then."  
>"Yeah," Adrian said assuredly. "Of course you will. Goodnight."<br>He hung up, removed his clothes and crawled into bed. Helene came to stand next to him. "See you tomorrow," she whispered as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was tough for Adrian. Tessa called once to ask if she could bring Rosie over for a playdate with Rusty, but he had to say no. "The house is a mess," he told her. "It's not really fit for company."<p>

She giggled. "Well we wouldn't be _inside_, silly! We'd be out and about! I could bring a ball and we could play a little soccer...you played that when you were younger, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said. "And that sounds wonderful. Under ordinary circumstances, I would say yes, but..."

"But what?" Tessa asked. "Adrian, you can tell me. It's okay."

He sighed. "No, you wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, please," Tessa said. "I'm a werewolf, okay? My tolerance for the supposedly unbelievable is pretty high."

He sighed. "Okay. When I told you that my parents wanted us to do something as a family tonight, I wasn't telling the truth. In fact, they aren't going to be home. It's a thing with my ex. She's a little crazy. She's also a little...dead."

Tessa cleared her throat. "Dead like a zombie or dead like a ghost?"

"Ghost. She was electrocuted and drowned on our prom night and now she wants to get a new body so that she and I can be together."

Tessa was silent for a moment. "Then she said, "Is that what _you_ really want?"

Adrian shook his head. "No," he said immediately. "Or I thought it was. Now, I'm not so sure. And about tonight..."

Suddenly, there was a click and the line went dead. Adrian gave the phone a shake. "Tessa? Tessa, are you there?"

Just then, he heard another voice. "Tessa's not here anymore. Naughty boy, giving away all my secrets to people whose business they aren't."

Adrian cleared his throat. "Well, I was just trying to explain why I wouldn't be able to go out with her tonight. I at least owe her that."

"Oh," Helene suddenly appeared before him. "So she gets explanations and you just throw me aside like trash? What makes her so special? The fact that she's still _breathing? _Well, let me tell you something, Mister. Life is a curiously temporary condition that can be cured very quickly. Something I might just look into."

"Hey!" Adrian cried. "I said I was going to stay with you tonight. What is your_ problem_?"

Helene rolled her eyes. "Oh, no! Don't even bother! If it's too much of a chore for you to do me the one favor, you can go out with Tessa tonight and have your fun and kill whoever the hell you want. I don't really care anymore. Something else we have in common."

Adrian backed up. "It's not that I don't care, it's just..."

She disappeared before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>By the time night fell, she was feeling much calmer. She went back to the house and found it empty. "Adrian? Adrian, are you here?" She walked from room to room, but saw no one except for an extremely moody redhead that was stomping around a room on the third floor and grumbling to herself. She decided to ask if the woman knew where everyone had gone.<p>

"Oh, they've all left for the night," she said. "Apparently, for werewolves full moons are a big deal."

Helene nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that. So you're telling me _everyone_ is gone? Even Adrian? Because he promised me we would hang out tonight. Just like we used to."

The redhead scoffed. "Oh, please. Like he'd waste his time with a dead girl when he's got a pretty, live one waiting in the wings. I saw her. She's gorgeous. She came by not twenty minutes ago and they headed out. Going to hike or something and then they'll have a good hunting range for when they change."

Helene looked her over. "I've seen you before. Who are you?"

The woman was silent for a moment. "I was born with the name Ena. When I was a young woman, my father, who was the head of a tribe of witches, told my twin sister Enid, myself, and our older sister Hazel, that he would chose one of us to rule based on who was able to create the most spectacular bit of magic. Hazel stayed within witch parameters, doing spells and protecting nature, but Enid and I, we branched out a little. She had a lot of issues with men, getting dumped several times, and she decided that the only being that had ever been wholly faithful to her was her dog. And that maybe all men should be dogs. And some nasty women too. She then created werewolves. She and I had always been competitive, so I took it upon myself to create a race that was even stronger. I was bathing in a lake in the woods one day about a thousand years ago, when a wave came through and nearly drowned me. But I was rescued by a young man who'd just abandoned an arranged marriage..."

"Wait a minute..." Recognition dawned in Helene's eyes. "You're Vanessa! You tried to kill Adrian and me once!"

Vanessa nodded. "Yes, but it was nothing _personal! _Adrian, his father, his mother and that sister of his are abominations! They are going to allow Enid to win, and then Father is going to pick her to be the head of the tribe, and I just can't stand the thought of it. Therefore, I need to get rid of all werewolves."

"But Adrian's father is a werewolf too," Helene pointed out. "Do you honestly want to get rid of him?"

Vanessa sighed. "No, of course not. When I chose him to be one of the first vampires, I had no idea that he had a dormant werewolf gene already. And once all the other werewolves are gone, I can use my magic to make him just a vampire again. Then he and I can rule everyone."

She sighed with satisfaction. "Of course, first I have to _get_ my powers back because Enid took them away."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Vanessa gazed at Helene and then a smile broke out across her face. "You!" She said. "You can help me do it!"

"How?" Helene asked curiously.

"Well," Vanessa began, looking sheepish. "I have a confession to make. And a proposal. The confession might make you a bit resistant to the proposal, but just hear me out, all right?"

Helene frowned. "Okay..."

Vanessa nodded and brushed hair out of her eyes. "You're not happy being dead, are you?"

Helene shook her head. "But who would be?"

"Right, right, right. Well," here, Vanessa paused. "Well, I was the one who caused your death. Sort of. My original plan was to kill Adrian on your prom night so your friend Anthony could have you for himself, but something obviously went wrong and you died instead."

Helene's eyes narrowed. "Why you..."

Slowly, Vanessa began to choke. Finally, her face blue, she managed to croak, "I can fix it!"

Distracted, Helene released her hold. "How in the world do you plan to come up with restitution good enough for what you did?"

Vanessa massaged her throat. "What if I told you that I could get you Adrian back? It'll take a little time, but it'll work."

Helene nodded. "Fine. What do we have to do?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Vanessa was sitting in front of the bar at Enid's again. Enid came out and gave her sister a look. "What do you want now? If it's your powers, that's not going to happen."<p>

"But I have a really good reason for needing them!" Vanessa said. "Just hear me out, please!" She did her best to look innocent.

Enid smirked. "Oh, this ought to be good! Okay, shoot."

Vanessa lowered her eyes. "Well, one of my last tricks led to the death of a young woman. Adrian's girlfriend, Helene, in fact. Now I've found her spirit and I'd like to make restitution."

Enid reached out for her sister. "Really? That's so sweet and...so unlike you. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing!" Vanessa said quickly. "Just the knowledge that I've righted a wrong."

"Uh-huh." Vanessa wiped down the counters. "And what exactly do you need your powers for?"

"Well," Vanessa put her head on her arms. "It seems like Adrian has lost interest in Helene since her death, so..."

"No," Enid said immediately. "Helene's body was lost, and you aren't going to kill someone else so you can magically get Helene a new body and reunite her with Adrian. That would be wrong. If he's found someone else, just let them be and chalk it up to experience."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes and smoothed her short skirt. "He _has_ found someone else, as a matter of fact. A werewolf named Tessa."

Enid's eyes lit up. "Pete's niece! How wonderful! I never would have thought of that." She gave her sister a severe look. "You aren't going to interfere with them, Vanessa."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Vanessa said. "In fact, I have another boy in mind for Helene. And I can bring him back without needing an extra body. I know right where his is."

Enid sighed. "Oh, fine. As long as you promise to leave Tessa and Adrian alone, I won't give you _your_ powers back, but I will use mine to give you whatever you need."

Vanessa smiled. "Thank you. You're a good sister."

Enid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go. I don't have much time until the full moon."

* * *

><p>Vanessa had told Helene to meet her and Enid at a cemetery just outside of town, near a particular grave. When Helene finally saw Vanessa and Enid approach, she greeted them and then stepped back to give the grave a once over. "And just who is Hanz Lutze?"<p>

"An old friend of mine," Vanessa said. "I think you'll like him. He's just your type."

"Hot?"

Vanessa grinned. "Definitely."

She and Enid held hands and chanted and Helene looked at the grave intently. The young man had been just twenty years old when he'd died in 1894. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a filmy shape appeared next to the grave. Eventually, it formed into a very attractive young man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing tan pants, a tan vest and a white shirt stained red with blood.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Why won't you let me rest in peace?"

Vanessa pointed at Helene. "Hanz, this is Helene. I thought you two might like each other, that's all."

Hanz looked Helene over and then a grin broke over his face. "I suppose this was worth being woken up for."

Helene grinned back. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Hanz pointed. "There's a bench over there. Would you like to go and talk?"

Helene nodded. "Sure."

They went and sat down. "So," he said, "May I ask how you died?"

Helene pointed to the black singe marks all over her dress. "Struck by lightening. And I drowned too, but that's not so noticeable anymore. What about you?"

"Consumption," he said. "That's all it was, but the townsfolk turned it into something much worse. Thirty years prior to my death, a town down the road from ours, called Mystic Falls, had an infestation of vampires. Even after they were supposedly eradicated, the fear was not. It spread to our town. In one summer, my mother and my sisters Myna and Rachel all died of consumption. Then, I caught it. In one of my feverish delusions, I told my father that I thought I'd seen Myna standing near my bed, her mouth covered in blood. The other men heard and they went to the cemetery and dug up my sister. Her cheeks were pink and healthy, her heart clotted with blood. They thought it was mine, that she had been slowly draining the life from me. They took her body from her casket, removed her heart and burned it. They mixed the ashes with water and gave it to me to drink, but I still died. Then, they burned my heart too. Just in case I would feel the temptation to rise and walk the night."

He pulled apart his shirt and showed Helene the deep cut down his chest.

Helene sucked in her breath and ran her fingers gingerly over his scar. "They actually removed your _heart? _You poor guy!"

Hanz nodded. "Barbaric, isn't it? Especially since there are no such things as vampires."

Meanwhile, Vanessa watched them with satisfaction. "I think I've done my good deed for the night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to be getting to. Good night, Enid."

* * *

><p>The waiter led Klaus and Selina to the nicest table in the restaurant. They sat down and grinned at one another as they took their menus. "I'm so glad we were able to get away tonight!" Selina grinned.<p>

Klaus nodded. "It was wonderful of your uncle to offer to take Roxie for the evening."

Selina nodded. "I'm sure she'd rather be with him than us anyway. The two of them seem to have developed a rapport over the years. What are you going to have?"

Klaus grinned toothily. "Steak. Rare."

Selina laughed. "Yum. Just the thing to get the appetite going."

Klaus shrugged. "You have to start somewhere."

The waiter came by with their wine, a red of course, and then the host came and looked at them hesitantly. "There's a young woman upfront who says she's a friend and would like to join you. Should I send her to your table?"

"Who is it?" Selina asked. "Is her name Vanessa?"

The host nodded. "And a very persistent woman she is, too."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Sure, send her here. I suppose there's no other option."

He brought a beaming Vanessa a few minutes later. "Thanks for letting me come and join you. I'll sit down in a minute. I have to go to the ladies' room."

Selina put her napkin back in her lap, smoothing the wrinkles out of the skirt of her dark red dress. "Sure, fine, whatever."

Vanessa smirked. "You should come too. You have something in your teeth."

Selina shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Vanessa took Selina's glass of wine and dumped it down the front of her dress. "Oops! What a shame! You better go and scrub that out before it really stains."

Selina growled at her and the two of them went off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When they reached it, Selina quickly began dabbing the wine off her front, groaning at the stain that had already accumulated. She'd have to get it dry cleaned before she wore it again.<p>

Suddenly, Vanessa grabbed her from behind, shoved her in the handicapped bathroom stall and somehow managed to get it locked, slamming Selina's head against the wall so that she was knocked unconscious and in a crumpled heap against the toilet. Then, she shut off the lights and put the sign on the front of the door that said: **This Bathroom is being cleaned. Use the other one down the hall.**

Grinning with satisfaction, she went back to the table where Klaus was waiting.

"Where's Selina?" He asked.

"Oh, she got a call from her uncle," Vanessa said apologetically. "Emergency with Roxie. She had to leave immediately. She told me to tell you that she's sorry there wasn't time to say goodbye. But you and I can still enjoy ourselves, right?"

Klaus looked at her suspiciously. "I guess. But..."

"Good!" Vanessa interrupted, taking her menu. "What's good to eat here? I'm starved!"

* * *

><p>When Jake and Roxie arrived at Enid's just prior to the full moon, the first person she saw was Vince.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "My parents want to use tonight to be romantical, so I'm stuck here. It doesn't help that you're here too. Just don't talk to me."

Vince looked out the window and followed her to the corner of the bar near the television. "You _do_ know that in an hour or so you'll be a disgusting, snarling, drooling monster, right?" He loomed over her and growled.

She looked up at him, unimpressed. "If that's your idea of being scary, you need to go to scary camp and get some new lessons."

He frowned. "Are you saying you can be scarier then me?"

She nodded. "Of course I can, stupid."

He laughed. "No, you can't. You're a girl and girls can't be scary."

Roxie smacked him in the head. "Yes we can, you chauvinist jerk!"

He rubbed his head. "Ow! What does _that_ mean?"

She grinned. "It's a shame you're too dumb to know."

Just then, Enid announced the moon was coming up. Everyone headed outside, transformed, and headed in different directions. Jake stayed with Roxie and Vince. They were very competitive, killing every small animal either of them came across. When they reached a a group of campers, they stood tentatively at the edge of the campsite, but when Jake bounded toward the group, Roxie followed. The two of them actually fought for a few kills. Roxie won one. Pete came and led Vince away, but just before the moon went down, Vince came back again. He and Roxie fought hard over a squirrel Vince caught and after Roxie got it and finished it off, they both collapsed.

* * *

><p>Vince woke up the next morning and saw that Roxie was asleep and breathing evenly next to him. He also saw two spiders right by her head. He picked them up and put the larger of the two on her stomach and the smaller on her face. He watched with glee as the spider inched toward her open mouth. Then, just before it got in, she opened her eyes and sat up.<p>

"Spider! Oh, icky! get it off, get it off, get it _off_!"

He burst out laughing. "There's another one on your stomach. Don't forget about him."

Roxie looked down and screamed again. She began scratching wildly, trying to get them off her and once they were on the ground, she ordered him to stomp on them.

"Why?" He asked. "They have just as much right to be out here as we do."

She frowned. "But I don't _want_ to be out here! It's icky and cold and I'm not wearing any clothes." She noticed him watching her with a smirk on his face. "Do you mind? Look away. Look _away!"_

Vince rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go see if I can find Uncle Pete." Roxie glared. "And try and find some clothes, too. You're absolutely disgusting."

But as he walked away, she got up, followed him, and shoved him headfirst into a nearby river.

"I hope you know how to swim!" She called, grabbing her clothes, which were by a tree, putting them on, and then sauntering away.

A few minutes after Roxie found Pete and Jake, Vince snuck up behind her. he was naked and covered in mud and river water. He grabbed her from behind, turned her around and kissed her once, quickly on the lips and let her go.

"Ewww!" She cried as he ran away and giggled wildly while he dressed. "Did you _see_, Uncle Jake? He _kissed_ me and now I'm covered in dirt and boy cooties!"

Jake and Pete just looked at one another and laughed.

"Aren't they just cute together?" Jake asked Pete when he could get a breath.

"No we're not!" Roxie said quickly.

Vince looked up at her. "Technically, you've got mud on you cause it has water in it. It's only dirt if it's dry." He said, as if he hadn't heard Jake's remark.

Roxie scrubbed angrily at her dress and frowned at Vince. "Well techincally, I don't care."

Vince just grinned, rolled his eyes and walked away. Then everyone got in their cars and headed home.

When Jake got back with Roxie, Klaus asked him if Selina was with them too. Jake said that she had never been.

Roxie looked up at Klaus. "Is Mommy gone?"

Klaus nodded. "It looks like it."


	10. Girls On Top

Selina woke up slowly. There was heat on her face and light in her eyes. She flinched away from it. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in a moving car heading...somewhere.  
>"Good morning, Sleepyhead!"<br>Selina froze. She knew that voice. And the chirpy one that spoke next: "It's about time too. We thought you were _never_ going to wake up!"  
>Selina turned around slowly. Her head was throbbing. "Roxanne, what are you doing? Does anyone know you're here?"<br>Her daughter was blurry. She blinked a few times and Roxie came into focus.  
>"Nope!" Roxie said proudly. "I ran away."<br>Damon grinned. "I picked her up yesterday, at the restaurant right after they brought you out. She said both her parents were dead and she wanted an adventure."  
>Roxie giggled.<br>Selina frowned. "Her parents aren't _dead!_ For crying out loud, I am her mother!"  
>Damon's eyes widened and he put a foot down on the brake. "Really? I thought she looked familiar."<br>Selina nodded. "Yeah, well now that you know, I'd like to be taken home. I can't be here like this and neither can Roxie."  
>Roxie shook her head. "We can't do that. We have somewhere to be getting to."<br>Damon nodded. "I need to have a chat with some of your more esteemed werewolf relatives. Apparently, a bunch are causing trouble."  
>Selina frowned. "What makes you so sure you can do anything? You just want to cause trouble, don't you? You're going to get yourself killed!"<br>Roxie nodded her head. "That's why he brought us along. I think it'll be fun."  
>Selina shook her head. "Not all of my relatives are like Uncle Jake. Some of them are worse. You'll see."<br>Damon chucked her under the chin. "What happend to you? You used to be fun!"

Selina's lip twitched and she frowned and pushed Damon's hand away. "I'm still fun!" She protested. "But growing up around my family gives a person a healthy unappreciation of family togetherness." Damon nodded. "I guess. I mean you and your mother weren't exactly the best of friends, were you?" Roxie spoke up from the backseat. "Did Grandma make you do lots of boring stuff you didn't want to do?"

Selina nodded. "She did...sometimes. But usually, she only had my best interests at heart." Damon smirked. "Oh, you mean like when she made you sign up to be in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant? Which best interest of yours was that based on?"

Roxie leaned closer to Selina. "What's the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?"

Selina rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. Just a competition where girls are forced into stupid pastel colored dresses and then spend hours and hours doing their hair because they think that will make them look 'pretty.' Then they're paraded around to be judged like breeding stock, all the while encouraging the vapid, shallow female stereotype." She paused. "And I do NOT make you do lots of boring stuff you don't want to do!"

"Can I be in a beauty pageant then?"

Selina shook her head. "No, you can't. It's bad for you."

Roxie unbuckled her seatbelt and got up on her knees in the backseat. "But I _want_ to be in a beauty pageant!"

Selina narrowed her eyes at Damon. "Good going," she whispered. Damon's eyes widened and he shrugged at her. Selina turned to Roxie. "Put your seatbelt on," she said. "If you don't and we crash, you'll go through the window." Roxie bounced a little. "But it won't kill me." Selina shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I don't care. Just put on your damn seatbelt! Or else I _will_ tie you to the top of the car again." Roxie's mouth drooped.

"Okay." She did up her seatbelt and looked at Damon. "Where are we going?"

"We have to stop off at the house first," Damon said, looking at Selina. "Stefan might be there, though. And Anna too. I hope not though. That'll just make things more difficult."

Selina nodded. "And how's Margaret?"

Damon sighed heavily. "She's the reason why we have to go to the house. I found her dead on the front steps this morning. It looked like werewolves had gotten to her."

Selina winced and turned to Roxie. "Speaking of werewolves, I assume your father doesn't know you ran away?"

Roxie shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

"But why did you do it?"

Roxie pouted. "He doesn't care about me anymore! I went in to tell him good morning, and he was in bed with Vanessa and they weren't wearing anything! She yelled at me and told me to go outside and play and not come back. So I did."

Selina growled, giving Damon a look. "After we stop off to have a look at Margaret, we have to go somewhere else, I'll tell you where."

Damon nodded and Roxie looked eager. "Are you talking about Enid's?"

Selina nodded. "Yes, I'm talking about Enid's. Maybe she can give us some hints about what to do about Vanessa."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the boardinghouse awhile later. By then, Selina's headache had worsened and even Damon was on edge from all the times Roxie had asked "Are we there <em>yet<em>?" He put his foot down hard on the brake as they reached the front of the house. Roxie's head banged against the back of Damon's seat and she sat up, rubbing the bump. But she stayed quiet.

Damon opened the door for Selina and she got out and surveyed the house. "Never thought I would come back here again. And we burned down Doctor Stensrund's place when we left, so that's gone." Her eyes found a car at the side of the house. "Oh, no. Anna _is _here." She winced at the sight of the blue Porsche. "This will just be jolly."

"This is good, actually," Damon said. "We can keep Roxie here and let Stefan and Anna watch her while you and I go see this Enid person you're talking about. And speaking of talking, does Roxie ever _stop_?"

Selina sighed and shook her head. "No, not really. She's a bit of a handful. Well, for me anyway. She and Klaus get along very well."

Damon shook his head. "I can't believe you went off and had kids with him."

"Well, it wasn't like I _wanted_ to!" Selina's voice was now defensive and shrill. "My reasons for leaving had to do with my being a werewolf, so you would understand none of them!" They reached the front step and Stefan opened the door. "Well this is a surprise," he said. "Well, you're being here I mean, Selina. Not the two of you fighting. Sometimes, it seemed like that's all you ever did. And nothing's changed."

Selina frowned. "Yeah, well shut up and let us in. And Roxie's in the backseat of the car, nursing a headbump. She should be along any minute, weeping loudly and throwing herself into your arms to get sympathy."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and gestured for them to come in. "Since you asked so nicely. Come on in. I'll go have a look at Roxie."

"You do that," Selina said. "She'll enjoy that." And sure enough, a few minutes later, she heard Roxie complaining loudly to Stefan about how certain people were big meanies who hurt her, not to mention very bad drivers. "They should take his license away!" She chirped. "He could hurt somebody!"

Damon put his head on Selina's shoulder. "Why didn't I just leave her at the _bar?_ Although I suppose any idea is a good idea when you have five or six drinks in you."

Selina ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault. She tricks lots of people that way."

Roxie hit her with a pillow. "That's not true. Everybody _loves_ me!"

Just then, Anna came in from the kitchen, giving Roxie a hug. "How _are _you?"

Roxie assumed a tragic expression. "Not good. I don't think Daddy loves me anymore."

Anna looked up at Selina. "And why's that?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. I've been unconscious for two days. But last I remember, he and I were out at dinner, and then Vanessa showed up, and that's _never_ a good thing-"

But Anna was ignoring her now and looking back at Roxie. "It's okay. We'll find a way to distract you. I'll show you something really great."

But Roxie shook her head. "Sorry, I can't do that. We're going to Enid's."

"Actually," Selina said, "I was thinking that Roxie could stay here with the two of you while Damon and I go talk to Enid. That is, if the two of you don't mind."

Anna looked at Stefan. "No, I don't mind. Do you?"

Stefan shook his head. "Of course not. Roxie can come hunting with me. I was just about to go."

Selina stood up quickly. "Well that's all settled then."

"But I want to go to the _bar_!" Roxie cried. "And have rum and Cokes like Mommy does!"

"Well you aren't old enough for those," Selina said. "And besides, if you come with us, you'll probably have to deal with Vince, and do you really want that?"

Roxie stuck out her tongue. "Oh, hell no!"

Selina frowned. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Roxie grinned. "From Daddy."

Selina rolled her eyes. "It figures."

"Who's Vince?" Damon asked. "Is he her boyfriend?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Roxie exploded. "He's a stupid boy who likes to do mean things to me for no good reason."

Selina shook her head. "Oh, I'm sure there's a reason. Anyway, now that you're being watched, we'll be on our way."

Damon gave her a look. "Don't you want to see Margaret?"

Selina shut her eyes. "I guess. Where is she?"

Damon pointed. "On the back steps."

"Actually, I moved her," Anna said. "Now she's in the kitchen."

"Oh, my god," Selina told her. "Is that really sanitary to have a dead body in the kitchen?"

Anna grinned. "Of course. That's why she's not exactly dead anymore."

Damon's eyes widened. "What did you do!"

Anna shrugged. "Nothing much. Just a little reanimation spell. This is a big house and _somebody_ has to make sure it stays clean."

Damon shut his eyes.

"You want a drink?" Selina asked. "Or a lot of them? I wouldn't mind a few myself."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, but not here."

They left to the sound of Roxie talking happily with Stefan: "I like going hunting with _you._ Mommy never lets me go after people, even though Daddy says it's okay."

* * *

><p>When they were back on the road again, Damon asked, "So what exactly is this Enid's anyway?"<p>

Selina cleared her throat. "Well, in a nutshell, Enid is the being that created werewolves. She's thousands of years old, but you wouldn't think it to look at her. And her place is a bar, but it caters chiefly to werewolves. Generally if you aren't one, they don't let you in unless you know somebody."

Damon nodded. "Well, it's a good thing I do, then."

Selina continued. "And Vanessa, the woman that Roxie was talking about earlier, she created vampires. It was all part of some competition between them and their sister Hazel to see who could have the best use of magic and become head of their tribe of witches." Her hands balled into fists. "I hate her so much! Even though Enid took her powers away, she still manages to be a big pain in my ass on a daily basis."

"So witches created the other races," Damon said thoughtfully. "No wonder they act like they can rule over everything."

Selina gave him directions to Enid's, and when they arrived, Selina feared for a moment that they were going to get stopped for questioning, but once the guards at the door saw her, they just waved her and Damon on inside.

Inside, everything was much quieter than usual. Pete stood behind the bar, watching a little TV. On the screen were scenes of absolute carnage. "What _is_ that?" Selina asked.

Pete looked up. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "Enid found out about Vanessa and Klaus. What they're doing, I mean."

Selina sat on one of the barstools. "And just what _are_ they doing? Does Enid have any idea about how to stop it?"

Pete shook his head. "I don't know. She's not here right now. She left to go look for them this morning. I don't know how successful she'll be, though. Vanessa's been killing werewolves right and left. That's her plan. To get rid of most if not all the werewolves so that the vampires are supreme and then make Klaus' werewolf side dormant so that the two of them can rule the world."

Selina shook her head. "I don't think he'll go for that. He loves his werewolf side too much to just give it up. Even for Vanessa. Or at least I hope he does."

Pete looked at them and sighed. "Well, nothing to wash away sorrows like alcohol. What will you two be having?"

Selina grinned. "Two or three of my usual, please."

Pete nodded, looking at Damon. "And what exactly is it that vampires like to drink? I wouldn't know, seeing as we don't get too many in here."

"Bourbon," Damon said immediately. "Same number as Selina's."

Pete nodded. Once they had their drinks, he turned the television on again. "They've been in the neighboring areas. Makes me curious why they didn't just start here."

Selina took a drink. "Probably because this is all Vanessa's doing and she figured that if she came here first, Enid would stop her from the get go. If she started in other places, then she'd at least be able to get a few kills in. Klaus would never kill like that. It would completely defeat his desire to make hybrids if all the werewolves in the world were dead." She paused. "That's a bit of hope for me, isn't it? That could be a sign of eventual dissention in the ranks."

"Oh," Damon frowned. "So you still want him to come back."

Selina stood up. "I do. I told you that you wouldn't understand."

Damon shook his head. "What I don't understand is how you can be with somebody like that. It's been twenty years. He's probably bored with you."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "It's not like your track record's clean. If you hadn't run off with Katherine, then none of this would have happened at all!"

He stood up. "Yeah, well-" Then he stopped talking and took another drink of bourbon.

Just then, the door to the bar opened again. Selina turned on her stool and nearly choked on her drink as Klaus strode into the bar. He grinned at her. "Hello, love."

"Well," Selina put her glass down and spoke dismissively. "Glad to see you found the strength to get out of bed this morning. I didn't think Vanessa would let you. Have the two of you had a good time while I've been unconscious?"

Klaus frowned. "Well, I meant to come look for you, but-"

Selina shook her head. "You know what? Save it. I don't want to hear anymore and I don't have to."

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you, actually," Klaus said. "I just wondered if anyone knew where Roxie went."

"Oh," Damon sat up now. "You mean that brat who just won't shut up? We left her at-" Selina elbowed him in the gut before he could finish the sentence. "She ran away," Selina said. "She doesn't think you love her anymore, and frankly, with what's going on between you and Vanessa, I don't know if I want her near you anyway, so you'll never know where she is. Deal with it."

He stared at her angrily for a few seconds and then burst into cold, cruel laughter. Then he began running his fingers through her hair. "Maybe we should talk about this," he said. "Enid's apartment is empty. Maybe we could do it up there."

Selina shivered. She didn't feel so brave now. Then she took another swig of rum and Coke, sneezed from the bubbles and looked up at him, prepared to say something that would make him go away. But Damon got up first. "Or you could go," he said. "Roxie's not here, so I don't know why you are."

Klaus turned. "You could tell me what she won't," he said, locking eyes with Damon. "Go ahead. And if you don't tell me, I'll make sure to find some way that will make you very anxious to tell me what I want to know. He grabbed a matchbox off the bar and took one of the matches out, twisting it around between thumb and forefinger and looking at it thoughtfully. "Such a simple device," he mused. "Yet, once you strike it, the fire it creates can level a building in just a few minutes. People, however, take a little longer. Why don't you show us?"

He lit the match and gave it to Damon, who put it near his jacket. Selina shook her head. "No, don't you dare!"

"Oh," Klaus said, raising an eyebrow. "So you _would_ rather talk. Maybe, have a drink?" He eyed her hopefully. "There's no one home. It's much quieter there."

Selina sighed. "Fine. But talking's all we're doing. I'm not drinking around you right now."

As they got up to leave, Damon protested again. Selina shushed him and promised she'd be back, and then followed Klaus out to his car where she sat in the backseat. "All right, let's talk. Best to get it over with right away. Even though, of course, I don't plan to tell you anything."

"I don't see why not," he said. "What is it that you hope to gain by keeping Roxie from me?"

"Well," Selina said, "For starters, a thoughtful, intelligent, well-adjusted daughter."

Klaus looked in the review mirror and grinned. "I see you're in one of your moods again. I know how to fix that."

"No!" Selina shook her head quickly. "There is no mood that needs fixing!"

"Oh, yes there is," he said. "It's one of those times where you're mad at me for some trivial reason and you prefer to stay that way instead of letting me make you happy."

"That's a cheap shot," Selina said. "And it doesn't solve anything, by the way. At times like this, I just feel worse afterwards, so so much for your powers of seduction."

He just grinned at her and they drove the rest of the way back to the house in silence.

Once inside, they headed straight for the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" He asked her, then paused. "Oh, I probably shouldn't. I saw how many empty glasses were in front of you."

"So?" Selina frowned. "What does that have to do with anything? I could still handle more."

He shook his head. "I don't think so." He took out a glass and then reached into the refrigerator and took out the milk, pouring her a glass. "Have this instead."

Selina looked down at the glass he held and smiled ruefully. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

Klaus shrugged and drank the milk himself, putting the empty glass next to the sink. "And just what is it that I'm trying to do?'

Selina crossed her arms. "You're trying to get me all worked up so I'll hit you and you'll hit me and then...but I'm sorry. That's not going to happen today."

"All right, then," he shrugged good-naturedly and sat down at the kitchen table. "Let's talk then." He pulled out the chair across from his and gestured to her. "You can have a seat if you want."

"Okay." Selina went to sit down, but missed the chair entirely the first time. She pulled herself up and sat down with her elbows on the table. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know why you're so against my plan," he said. "It will benefit you too, you know." He began unbuttoning his shirt. Then, he peeled it off and came to stand across from her. "How many people can say that they've had sex with the most powerful man in the world?"

Selina blinked. "I hate you." She got up and headed upstairs to the bedroom. He followed. "What's the matter?"

Selina sat on the bed. "Even if I _did_ support this whole thing, it wouldn't do me any good at all. Roxie said she saw you and Vanessa in bed together the day she ran away and you weren't wearing anything!"

"Oh, that?" Klaus shook his head. "That wasn't anything. That was just business sex."

"Oh, psh! What the hell do you mean by _business sex?_ Unless of course Vanessa was, you know, a prostitute or something. But I think even that's too kind of a term for her."

He sat down next to her. "Awww. Is somebody a little jealous, maybe?"

Selina nodded and started to lay her head on his shoulder, then she came back to herself. "No. No, I'm not going to do this! And why should I be jealous?"

Klaus looked at her keenly. "I don't know. Why are you?"

Selina shook her head. "I'm not. That's the point! So you and she can do whatever the hell you want, but don't expect me or Roxie or anyone to be involved in it with you."

She was headed toward the door when he sped over and blocked it. "Get away from the door," Selina snapped. "I have to be going."

Klaus grinned. "If you want me to move so badly, why don't you just make me?"

Selina groaned. Touching him at a time like this would be bad judgment, especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt. It would be the end of her. She hesitated. Then she growled. She was being ridiculous. She managed to make him budge a little, and then he grabbed her wrist firmly and refused to let go. Growling again she swung some punches at his midsection. A few of them landed. Then she struck his nose. He swore and clutched it.

Selina grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me kiss it and make it better."

She kissed him deeply, while he groaned about how much his nose hurt. Then, he pulled her to him and snuck his hand under her shirt.

She moaned. Then she took her hands, put them on his chest and shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard and unzipping him. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. She wriggled out of her skirt and her panties and they made love for a good long time. When they were done, it was dark. Selina pushed Klaus off her and turned on a light, getting out of bed and dressing. He opened his eyes and looked at her, grinning. "Now is there something you'd like to tell me after all that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she said. "But not what you're thinking. I just want to say that this was nice and we should do it again some time." Then, she grabbed her jacket, put it on and strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hanz had gotten his body back already, but Helene hadn't, so they mostly still hung out in the cemetery.<p>

"Where are you buried, anyway?" He asked. "If you told Enid, I'm sure she'd get you your body back."

"Actually," Helene sat down. "I'm a bit more complicated than that. When I drowned, my body was washed away, so technically, I never _was _buried. I've been looking for a new body ever since. And I have one in mind, but that person is still alive, so I have to handle this carefully."

Hanz gave her a look. "You're going to rob someone of their life so you can have yours back again? Who is this woman and what did she do to deserve that?"

Helene looked away. "You're going to think it's stupid."

Hanz looked at her. "Please tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

Helene sighed. "Well, thanks to this girl, the boy I liked before I died doesn't like me anymore."

"Oh." Hanz looked away. "So you feel that if you take the body of the girl he loves, he'll like you again?"

"Actually," Helene said cheerfully, "he'll probably hate me with a passion. But I don't care about him anymore, really. I just haven't seen any body I like better than hers. But afterward, I'll still be with you. I promise."

Hanz smiled and then Helene went off to Adrian's, where she found him and Tessa in bed together. Wincing, she opened the bedroom window and snuck through. Then, she squeezed herself into Tessa's body. Tessa woke up with a gasp. She was choking and coughing. Adrian was beside her, pulling on his pants and looking for a phone to call someone. Rusty and Rosie were barking like mad. Finally though, Tessa was still. A minute or so later, she opened her eyes. Adrian got down on his knees next to her. "Are you all right?" He asked. "I was worried sick there for a minute."

A grin crossed Tessa's features and she reached out gently to stroke his cheek. "I'll be fine now," she said. She kissed him and he ran a hand down her back. Then, once they pulled apart, she got out of bed and began dressing. "Where are you going?" Adrian asked.

"I just have to go away," she said. "I was wrong to ever be with you. I shouldn't have tried to steal you away."

"What?" Adrian cried. "Steal me away from whom?"

"Helene," Tessa said. "When you told me about her, she seemed like such a sweet girl. You shouldn't be like this with me. You should be celibate and honoring Helene's memory forever. I'll just have to find someone else, no matter how hard it will be. Goodbye, Adrian." At the end of this speech, the windows began rattling and one of them shattered.

Before Adrian could say another word, she left the room. Then, he heard a voice, Tessa's voice: "You didn't seriously think that was me, did you, Adrian?"

Adrian climbed into bed and put his face in his pillow. It was happening all over again.


	11. Everything to Lose

After Selina left the house, she wondered where she should go now. Alistair's wasn't an option; she didn't feel like being lectured just now. Finally, she decided to go back to Stefan and Anna's and pick up Roxie. When she got there, it was Anna who answered the door, brushing her hair out of her face. "You came back much quicker than I thought you would. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. _Ever_."

Anna smiled knowingly. "You ran into Nic when you were at Enid's, didn't you?"

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I did." A flush began creeping up her cheeks.

"And how did things go after that?" Anna prodded. "Did you ask him about what happened with Vanessa?"

Selina sat down hard on the sofa. "I tried...but I got distracted."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You slept with him, didn't you? If you're mad at him, you can't do that! What kind of message does it send?"

Selina looked up at her. "That I'm a weakling who has no control over my impulses?"

"Exactly," Anna nodded. "I think what you should do is move out."

"What?" Selina asked in surprise. "Move out, like entirely?"

"Yes," Anna nodded. "But not before you ask Nic what happened between him and Vanessa."

Selina rolled her eyes. "He already told me. He called it 'business sex.' If he was smart, he would have at least tried to lie to me. Or tell me that Roxie lied. But he didn't."

Anna nodded. "He probably knew you wouldn't believe him. Why would Roxie lie about him having sex with Vanessa? Nic is like God to her, so if anything, she would have covered up his indescretion and told you something else, but she didn't.

"Right," Selina nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Roxie now. I mean, Nicky and I both grew up in environments that weren't healthy. I don't want Roxie to be around while he and I are fighting, so I think I'll just send her away somewhere until things get better."

"We could take her," Anna offered. "It really wouldn't be any trouble."

Selina shook her head. "Thank you, but I don't think so. Nicky knows where you live and visits frequently, and I want him to have as little contact with Roxie as possible. I'll probably just see if Enid will take her."

"Ah," Stefan came in, grinning. "Throwing your daughter to the wolves. Literally. Wonderful idea, Selina."

Selina frowned. "Oh, shut up. Now, what did you do with her?"

Roxie came from behind Stefan. "I'm right here! Are we going home now?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "For now."

* * *

><p>Selina and Roxie headed inside and Roxie went up to her room. Selina came towards her door and heard moaning from inside. She waited a few seconds, and then opened the door. "Hello, you two. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."<p>

Vanessa looked up at Selina and glared. "Actually, you were. You can go away now."

Selina scoffed. "Actually, I was planning to. I just came to get my things. I'm moving out so the two of you will be free to do whatever you want. And I'm taking Roxie with me. I don't want her to be exposed to stuff like this."

Klaus shoved Vanessa off him for a moment. "Just a minute now. You can't just take Roxie and go! She's my daughter too!"

"And if you cared about her at all, you'd want what was best for her," Selina shot back. "Do you really want her growing up in an environment like this?"

Klaus said nothing.

Selina nodded. "I thought as much. I'm going to drop her off somewhere where she'll be safe and then I'm going to move into an apartment with a friend so we can both think about what's happening to us and where we want to go from here without distractions." She turned to put her hand on the doorknob and Klaus said, "Wait!" She turned and glared at him. "What is it that you want?"

"Where are you taking Roxie?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you."

She then left the room and shut the door behind her, telling Roxie to pack up all her clothes because she was going away for a while.

"How long?" Roxie asked curiously.

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. But quite awhile."

Roxie packed her things and then they got into the car. As they drove toward Enid's, Selina explained what was going on.

"So you and daddy are fighting because of what happened with Vanessa?"

Selina sighed heavily. "No, we aren't exactly fighting. We're re-evaluating our relationship. That's all."

They pulled up to Enid's and then Selina helped Roxie out of the car and grabbed her bags. When they got inside, she saw Enid standing against the bar and she smiled weakly. "Thanks for your help with all this. I know we must seem ridiculous."

Enid just shook her head. "Trust me, it's not a problem. When dealing with my sister, you need all the help you can get. Do you need help with your bags, Roxie?"

Roxie nodded. "Yes, please."

Once Roxie's bags were in place, Selina gave her a hug and a kiss. "I promise to call and write every day."

Roxie looked at her hopefully. "You won't leave me like Daddy did?"

Selina hugged her tight. "No, I won't. I promise. Goodbye, sweetheart."

Roxie waved goodbye again and just as Selina reached the door, Damon caught up to her again. "There you are! You took your sweet time getting back."

Selina nodded. "I know. It's just an example of my weak moral character."

Damon took her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Are you all right?"

Selina shook her head. "No. Can we just get out of here?"

Damon nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

They each took their own cars and parked them at the front of Damon's apartment building. Then, they walked around the city. It was nice. But when they were taking a coffee break, something ruined it. Selina looked up from her coffee and gasped, gesturing at Damon who was coming back with his own coffee.

"Quick! Get down so nobody can see you!" She shoved him under the table.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Did you see that snooty looking woman with dark hair that just came toward the tables?"

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "What about her?"

"That's my mother in law!" Selina said through her teeth. "She can't see me here with you. What to do, what to do?" She paused. "I know! Pretend you're a waiter! That won't be suspicious."

Damon shook his head. "But I don't want..."

"Just do it!" Selina barked. Then in a quieter tone, she said, "please. Or you can just watch. I don't care."

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes then got up off the ground, shuffling a discreet distance anyway from the table. Once was gone, Elissavetta finally noticed Selina and came to sit next to her. "So how are you?"

Selina gulped. "Fine. Yourself?"

Elissavetta's eyes narrowed. "I would love to say that I _am_ fine, but I received a very distressing phone call from my son a few hours ago."

"Did you?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Elissavetta nodded. "Niklaus told me that you intend to take Roxanne away from him. Isn't that extreme, dear?"

Selina shook her head. "Not at all. Did he, perhaps, happen to mention why I want to send Roxie away? He cheated on me with Vanessa! Twice! Maybe even more times than that, who knows?"

Elissavetta grinned wickedly. "Perhaps that was because you weren't fulfilling your duties as a wife. I saw that young man you were with. Maybe if you'd spend more time at home, and less time gallivanting around with gigolos, Niklaus wouldn't feel the _need _to invite other women into his bed. Do you understand what I'm saying, darling?"

Selina felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. "Are you saying that our situation is _my_ fault? Well, I can assure you it isn't. Roxie saw the first of Klaus' dalliances and told me. That's how I found out. She doesn't seem too happy with him."

Elissavetta smiled sweetly. "Well that's something that will need fixing, isn't it? Now go get her from wherever it is you put her so she can hear what her father has to say. She loves him. I'm sure he can get her to change her mind."

Selina rolled her eyes. Back to Enid's it was, then.

* * *

><p>Roxie was confused when she saw her mother again. "Are you and Daddy better now?" She asked hopefully.<p>

Elissavetta didn't give Selina a chance to speak. She got down on her knees next to Roxie instead. "Darling, your mother tells me you aren't very happy with your father right now."

Roxie shook her head. "No, I'm not. He hurt my feelings and I don't want to see him until he likes Mommy again."

"See?" Selina said. "I told you, didn't I?"

Elissavetta ignored her and kept a hold on Roxie. "Well could it be, dear, that your father made a mistake and feels very bad about it? Don't you want to give him a chance to explain why he did what he did?"

Roxie shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't!"

Elissavetta ignored her. "Yes, you do. Let's go now."

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the house, Roxie was crying. She didn't want to see Klaus at all. When Elissavetta tried to get her out of the car, she clung with all her might to the grip above the door. Finally, Selina managed to coax her out. She promised her a hundred dollars if she would go through this without fussing because there really was no other way.<p>

Roxie finally wiped her tears away and nodded, taking her mother's hand. "He better be wearing clothes when we get in there," she said, scowling.

When they got inside, they saw nobody. The house was silent. "Klaus!" Selina called. "Are you here?"

He came down a few minutes later. He wore cargo pants and was pulling a navy blue sweater over his head. When he saw them starting at him, he grinned. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elissavetta cleared her throat. "I just thought you'd like to explain what happened to your daughter. And she's decided to give you that chance."

Elissavetta stepped aside to reveal Roxie, who still clung to Selina and gave Klaus a sour look.

When Klaus saw her, his eyes lit up and he got down on his knees and put his arms around Roxie. She kept herself immobile inside his embrace. After a moment, she said, "You can let me go and start talking now. So why did you do it?" She put her hands on her hips and waited.

Klaus looked up at his mother and Selina. "Would the two of you step out for a moment? It might go easier that way."

Selina sighed. "Oh, all right." Elissavetta nodded and they both left the room.

Once they were gone, Klaus took Roxie in his arms again. "The reason why I did what I did isn't because I don't love your mother. I do. It's just that Vanessa is helping me with a goal of mine, so..."

"Why can't Mommy help you?" Roxie interrupted.

"Because she just can't," Klaus said. "Now don't interrupt me, darling. That's not nice."

Roxie nodded.

Klaus took a deep breath and continued. "See, Vanessa wants vampires to be the most powerful species on earth. And she told me that once that happens, I would be ruler of the world with her. That means you'd be a princess. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Roxie shook her head. "No. Not if Mommy's not there. Vanessa's a big meanie. And what about the werewolves? What will happen to _them?"_

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know. They'll be gone, I guess."

Roxie thought about Vince and Pete and everyone else at Enid's. She didn't want them to be gone. "I like the werewolves!" She burst out, pushing herself away from her father angrily. "And if you make them be gone, I'm never speaking to you again!" She stalked away from him and went to find her mother and grandmother. "Let's go," she ordered. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Not speaking, they followed Roxie out to the car, leaving an unhappy Klaus behind.

* * *

><p>Roxie sat in the backseat of Selina's car, clutching a stuffed bear to her chest and hitting her head repeatedly against the window. She just wished it would be quiet. But no such luck. Elissavetta and Selina were arguing in the front seat.<p>

"...And I don't have to guess who's fault that disaster was!" Elissavetta screeched. "What horrible things have you been telling Roxanne about her father?"

Selina tightened her hands on the steering wheel. "Look," she said through her teeth. "I'm sorry your sad little attempt at reconciliation didn't go as well as you thought, but if you may recall, Roxie didn't want to go in the first place." They paused at a stoplight and Selina looked over her shoulder. "Isn't that right you didn't want to go?" She asked Roxie.

Roxie pulled her head off the window for a moment. "No, I didn't want to go. Why did you even make me?"

"Because," Elissavetta said, "sometimes in life, people make mistakes and if you love them, you should forgive them in spite of that. Why are you so mad about this anyway?"

"Because," Roxie said, looking at her grandmother with hard eyes, "If Daddy doesn't like Mommy anymore, then he doesn't like me. Mommy and I look exactly alike except I have brown hair!"

Elissavetta shook her head. "Who said he doesn't like your mother anymore?"

"Well," Roxie said with devastating logic, "He didn't go look for her when she was lost, and ever since he's been doing stuff with Vanessa that he _should_ be doing with her. I know. I saw it."

Selina rolled her eyes. Elissavetta told Roxie to mind her own business and leave the talking to the grown-ups. Pretty soon, the traffic started picking up again. Elissavetta and Selina continued to bicker. Finally, something ahead of them caught Roxie's eye.

"Mommy, slow down!" She cried. "You're going to hit that truck!"

But Selina didn't hear her, and by the time she saw the truck, it was too late. They rear ended it and the car was smashed to pieces. When Roxie was next aware, she felt strange. She got out of what remained of the backseat and began walking unsteadily toward Enid's. When she reached it, she collapsed in the front entryway. She lay there for a few minutes and then Vince came downstairs, licking a chocolate ice cream cone. He didn't see her until he tripped over her and the ice cream fell off his cone and onto her face. Then, she moaned and slowly reached up to wipe it off. When she saw him, she moaned again. "What happened to you?" He whispered. "I...hurt," she whispered back. He nodded. "Stay here. I'll go get Uncle Pete. He'll take care of you." He saw she was shivering and threw a purple and white patch quilt over her and then left to get his uncle. As he was leaving, she said quietly, "Wait." He leaned over her. "What?" She winced a little, then said, "Thank you."

Vince nodded. "No problem. He left her, even though he wasn't sure he should, and went and found his uncle.

"What's the matter?" Pete asked, running after him.

"It's Roxie!" He said urgently. "She's hurt!"

Pete followed Vince to the entryway and saw Roxie lying there. He picked her up. "Let's get you in a bed, okay? Then we'll have somebody look you over."

Roxie nodded woozily and Pete took her up to Enid's apartment and tucked her in.

Enid came an hour or so later. "What happened, sweetie?"

Roxie sat up slowly. "Mommy and Grandma were arguing and we got in an accident. The car got wrecked. I hurt."

Enid looked at her sympathetically. "It'll be okay, sweetie. Don't bother sitting up. I'll bring you something for the pain, okay? Where are Mommy and Grandma now?"

Roxie shrugged. "I don't know."

Enid nodded and left the room, giving Selina a call and hoping her phone still worked. Selina answered a second later. "Please tell me you have Roxie or know where she is!"

"It's all right," Enid said. "She managed to make it here. We're taking good care of her."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Selina said. "And if Klaus ever shows up, would you not tell him that she's there?"

Enid nodded. "Oh, all right."

"Thanks," Selina said, then she hung up. Afterwards, Enid went to get Roxie's medicine and tell her what her mother had said.

* * *

><p>Selina was sitting on the sofa at Damon's apartment when her cell rang. She picked it up. Klaus was on the other end. She rolled her eyes.<br>"What do you want? Can't you control yourself for at least a day?"  
>"It's not about that. But you <em>do<em> have to come back for tonight."  
>"Why?" Selina asked. "It's obviously not because you're afraid to sleep alone!"<br>"No," he said. "It's not that. My mother wants to come by for dinner and she still thinks we're getting along. And you _know_ what will happen if she thinks otherwise, don't you?"  
>Selina growled. She did know. "Fine, I'll come over. But it's only going to be until she leaves. I'm not staying any longer."<br>"Fine," Klaus' tone was biting. "You don't have to. See you in a little while. And wear something nice."  
>Selina hung up on him without saying goodbye just as Damon came in carrying a six pack and another bag. When he saw Selina, he grinned. "All right, I've got the beer, I've got the ice cream, chocolate chip for you, fudge mint for me, and of course, Kill Bill, volumes one and two. This is going to be such a good night."<br>When he saw her expression, his face fell. "What?"  
>She sighed. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to put it off for now. My mother in law decided to come for dinner and if she thinks Klaus and I aren't happily together, all hell will break loose."<br>Selina got up off the sofa and came out awhile later in a knee length white dress with long sleeves. "What do you think?"  
>He grinned. "It makes your legs look really good."<br>Selina grinned. "I forgot you were a leg man." She spun. "How about my ass?"  
>He grinned and nodded. "That's good too."<br>She nodded. "Thanks. I'll be on my way now, but I'll be back in good time, I promise."  
>Damon waved to her. "Goodbye! Don't have too good a time!"<br>"Believe me!" Selina called back. "I won't!"

* * *

><p>She pulled into the driveway of her old house ten minutes later. Klaus answered the door, looking perturbed. "What took you so long?" He asked. "We don't have much time! You look good."<br>She nodded. "Thank you. It's nice of you to notice. So do you. How long do we have?"  
>He looked at the clock. "Five minutes. Just enough time to head to the closet."<br>Selina frowned. "Closet? Why would we need to go to the-Oh, god! I knew you'd find some way to get sex out of this!"  
>"We have to if we want to be convincing!" He said. "Have we <em>ever<em> answered the door on the first ring?"  
>"Well, no. But-"<br>"Exactly," He interrupted her. "So let's. Go."  
>Selina shook her head. "Or we could tell your mother we're behaving ourselves in honor of her visit."<br>Klaus chuckled. "Do you hear yourself, lovely?"  
>Selina nodded. "Yes, I do." She began shoving him toward the door, wishing that Elissavetta would just show up already.<p>

Finally, the doorbell rang and Selina opened the door. Elissavetta looked at her in surprise. "I thought that would take longer. Of course with the state of you two, I shouldn't be surprised." She stepped inside, followed by Anna. "Personally, Mother, I find Selina's stance on this to be refreshing. Why should she have to settle for less just because she's a girl?"

"Thank you," Selina said, while Klaus scowled.

Elijah followed Anna and gave Klaus and Selina both penetrating looks. "We will be talking after this," he said. "In fact, I think it's long overdue."

Selina nodded and then they all headed to the dinner table. She didn't know what was being served. She just hoped it was good.

Over drinks, Elissavetta said to Selina, "As distressing as your current situation is to me, I am pleased you two were able to pull yourselves together for at least one evening."

Selina poured her another glass of red wine. "Well maybe if I filled your glass enough times, it wouldn't be so distressing. But then again, you've never said no to a drink, have you?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. Elissavetta burst out laughing. "I suppose I could say the same for you, dear. I don't think I've ever seen you without a drink in your hand."

"Well, be proud of yourself," Selina shot back. I owe all my drinking to you. Maybe if you weren't such a nagging hellhag, I could be sober once in awhile!"

It was then that Elijah slammed his fist down on the table, stood up and took the wine away. "I think everyone has had enough."

Elissavetta reached out. "Oh, no dear. The bottle's not even empty yet." She burst out into a fit of giggles.

Elijah kept the bottle away. "No, I'll just keep this, I think."

He looked at Klaus. "Niklaus, would you come to the kitchen with me?"

Klaus nodded and followed him. When they were alone, Elijah said "Do you not realize that this is all your doing? What were you thinking, calling Mother?"

Klaus nodded. "That was rash, I see that now. But I really thought she would help Selina see reason!"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "If you and Selina have problems, you discuss them with me or Alistair. That has been our self-appointed duty since the early days of your, for lack of a better word, courtship, and it's best if it stays that way."

Klaus looked morose now. "Alistair never answers my calls anymore."

"I see why," Elijah said. "I've heard what he's been going through with his daughter and how Adrian is making it worse."

Just then, they heard the crash of china and glass and a yell as Selina launched herself at Elissavetta. Elijah sighed. "You take Selina. I'll do what I can to handle Mother."

* * *

><p>After the party ended, Selina headed out the door. Klaus followed her. "Can we talk?"<p>

She turned. "Vocal cord-wise, yes. With each other? No."

"But we have to talk."

She turned and kept walking. "About what? The fact that it's so cold? That I will never attend another dinner party with your family again? The fact that you _slept with Vanessa!"_

"Yeah," Klaus nodded. "That one."

Selina rolled her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking? Am I not good enough for you? Did you think you could screw her on the side and I would never find out?"

"It wasn't going to be forever," Klaus protested. "Just until we got the whole 'rule the world' thing under control."

Selina scoffed. "You're disgusting, you know that? That's why I have to leave. I can't be with you when I feel this angry."

He blinked. "Will you at least tell me where you put Roxie? I'm not going to try and see her or anything, cause she's clearly as mad at me about this as you are. But I want to be able to write to her. Just to get things out. Even if she doesn't answer back."

Selina sighed. "You'll find her one day, I know it. I don't need to tell you where she is. Now, goodnight."

She went to her car and drove away, leaving him shivering on the driveway.

* * *

><p>But she was right about one thing. He <em>did<em> find her, eventually. He went into Enid's for a drink and heard two voices talking. He went and peeked in a room off the bar and there they were. "Roxie!" He said happily. "Here you are!"

She looked up at him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Nothing," He shook his head. "I just came to say hi."

Roxie nodded. "Well, now that you've said it, will you just go away? Please?"

He looked her over. She wasn't wearing dresses anymore, but jeans and t-shirts with her hair pulled back. The girl beside her was dressed the same. She definintely wasn't his little girl anymore.

"I like the outfit," he said cautiously. She nodded. "I grew up. Like you never let me. I'm glad Mommy sent me here."

Klaus nodded and left the bar. He felt so depressed. He drove back home and Vanessa met him at the door. They still had sex, because Klaus figured he couldn't lose anything else. Nothing else bad could happen to him.

Vanessa grinned at him. "Why the sad face? I have news that will cheer you right up. You know how I've been feeling sick, lately?"

He nodded mechanically.

"Well, I went to the doctor, and he told me that I'm pregnant! Isn't it wonderful? Your family abandoned you a year ago and now you get to start all over again!"


	12. Back to Square One

Klaus looked at her in shock. "Excuse me, you're _what?"_

Vanessa giggled. "I'm pregnant, silly! Do you think we should just get married, or do you really care?"

Klaus shook his head. "We can't. I'm already married."

Vanessa scoffed. "I don't think so. Selina moved out a year ago. She's probably forgotten you completely and has a guy on the side."

Klaus sighed. "Look, I don't want to marry you, all right? Honestly, I don't even like you. We've had our fun, now you have to go."

Vanessa frowned. "What are you saying? Are you telling me that you used me and now that you've gotten what you want, you're just going to leave me out in the cold?"

Klaus smirked. "I don't understand why you think I'd consent to marry you in the first place. Have you forgotten our first deal? One of my three wishes that you granted me, told me that I could have free and clear, was that I'd never have to have a long standing attachment to any woman. Aren't you going against that by expecting me to marry you and raise a baby I didn't want in the first place?"

Vanessa opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Fine," she said after a moment. "You're right. I'll be going now."

"Goodbye," Klaus said to her. "You have a nice life. I hope you're done with me."

Vanessa said nothing in response until she got out the door. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet. Definitely not." She began walking aimlessly around town until she spotted Selina and another man walking hand in hand out of a bookstore. She hurried over to them. "There you are!" She said to Selina. "We haven't seen one another forever! Can I have a moment?"

Selina glared at her bitterly. "No, you can't! Now get the hell away from me!"

"But in the interest of fairness, I feel I should tell you something," Vanessa called after her.

"Don't care!" Selina called. "I don't want to hear it!" She pulled out of the other young man's grip and made her way down the street. Vanessa hurried over to him. "Are you good friends with her?" She asked curiously. "If I told you something to tell her, would she listen?"

Damon nodded. "I suppose. Who are you?"

Vanessa shook her head. "That's not important who I am. The important thing is that she knows I'm pregnant and that Klaus is the father of my baby. Can you tell her that for me? Thanks!" She darted away before Damon could reply. He watched her go and then stood frozen on the sidewalk for a second, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. Then, he went down the street from the bookstore, grabbed a six pack of beer, and went back to the apartment to tell Selina what he'd been told.

* * *

><p>When he got back, he found her sitting on the worn olive sofa, her hand clutching a throw pillow and pulling out the stuffing out of a small hole to throw it on the floor. "Who was that woman?" He asked. "Obviously someone you don't like very much from the looks of things."<p>

"Well, I think I have a right not to like her," Selina replied. "For the past twenty years, she has stalked my family and tried to kill me and my children multiple times so she can have Klaus all to herself. I hate her friggin' guts!" She looked up at him. "Why?"

Damon sat down beside her, pulled a bottle of beer out, and handed it to her. "Drink that down before I tell you anything else," he said. "Otherwise things could get to a level of ugly that I don't even want to contemplate."

Selina nodded and gulped the beer down. When the bottle was empty, she wiped what remained off her lip and put the bottle on the coffee table. "So what is it?" She asked. "What's so bad that I can only hear it if I've got a drink in me?"

Damon took a deep breath. "She talked me after you left. She said to tell you that she was pregnant and Klaus was the father of her baby."

Selina's eyes widened. "What the hell? She's _pregnant!_" She gestured angrily at the beer. "Give me another one. I need it. I don't care if you don't approve, just fork it over!"

Damon nodded. "Here. And have I ever stopped you from drinking? What's my motto?"

Selina paused, the beer bottle at her lips. "If you have a problem, drink it away for the moment and deal with it later?"

Damon nodded. "Exactly. That's served me well over the years."

By the time the six pack was empty, Selina was having trouble standing up. She fell to the floor, giggling. "Isn't that funny? I can't even stand up, how about that?" She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him as he stood over her. "I need to go to bed, I think. But I don't feel like moving. Do you mind?"

Damon picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "Set me down on the floor," she ordered. "I don't want to sleep in my clothes. I like how the sheets feel against my skin." And she began taking off her clothes right then and there, and when they were in a pile at the foot of the bed, she climbed in and gave him a look. "Want to come tuck me in?"

Damon stepped back a little. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. You're married and you're drunk now, and maybe-"

Selina frowned. "Maybe I need this! Look, I haven't had any sex in a year, all right? And now I just found out that the most horrible woman on the planet is expecting my husband's baby. Is it too much to ask for just a _little _support? Come here!" She watched him until he hesitantly came to her and put his arms around her. Then, she kissed him. Despite the fact that he could still smell the beer on her breath, it was a good kiss. Then, she began pulling at his shirt until that was off too, and pretty soon, he was as dressed as she was and they began rolling around under the covers. He touched all over her body and planted kisses on her stomach and down her thigh before going inside her with his tongue. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She ran her other hand down his abs and then, for a moment, he pulled out of her before shifting position and driving into her deeply. She shrieked with joy and clutched him so hard her nails dug into his back, drawing blood. Then she pulled her hand away and sucked on her fingers. She smiled. "Do it again," she said. "I can handle it."

Panting, he drove into her again, causing a flurry of giggles. Finally, they were both worn out and fell asleep draped over one another.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Selina turned on the news and gasped. The top story showed what seemed to be the body of a woman. She'd been murdered and her body had been pulled inside out. The body of her baby, or rather, what would have been her baby, was found nearby. It had taken a lot of work, but the body had been identified as supermodel Vanessa.<p>

"Damon, come in here!" Selina cried. "Vanessa's been murdered...horribly!"

Damon strode in. "Oh, yeah? How did you do it? I want details!"

"No!" Selina shook her head earnestly. "It wasn't me, I swear! Her body was like, pulled inside out after somebody slit her throat!"

Damon grimaced when he saw the picture of the body. "Somebody was very thorough, weren't they?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "But who in the world do you think would want to murder her besides me?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. Are you going to try and find out?"

Selina nodded. "I should probably call Klaus and tell him the news."

"Maybe he already knows," Damon said. "Maybe he _did_ it."

Selina shrugged. "I don't know." She gulped down her orange juice. "I think I'll go walk around," she said. "See if I can find anything else out about this."

"Good luck," Damon called after her. "Don't forget to call back here if you're going to be gone long!"

"I won't!" Selina called back.

She just made it out the door when someone came from the side of the house and grabbed her, throwing her in the back of an open car. They didn't tie her up, however, and as the car drove away from the apartment building, she was able to sit up and see her captor.

"Elissavetta! What is it that you want?"

Elissavetta turned around to look at her from the passenger's seat. "I've decided to take matters into my own hands," she said. "I dislike this current arrangement."

Selina frowned. "What arrangement?"

"The one where you, my son, and my granddaughter are all living in separate locations," Elissavetta clarified. "I think it's time the three of you got back together. I've already taken care of the first problem. You can start thanking me anytime."

"First problem? Was it _you_ who did that to Vanessa?"

"Of course," Elissavetta said easily. "She and Niklaus parted ways a few days ago, but I figured that being as stubborn as you are, you wouldn't return to him until there was proof that that woman was dead."

Selina didn't know what to say. She sat silently in the car for several minutes before saying, "Well, thank you, I guess. But you didn't need to go that far!"

Elissavetta nodded. "I believe I did. Now, I did something for you, and you have to return the favor."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: you want me to make up with Klaus."

"Yes," Elissavetta replied. "And I want you to mean it. He's been through enough hell without you making it worse, so you have two options: either you can choose to genuninely make up with him on your own, or I can compel you to do it. Now because I like you, I don't _want_ to take away your free will, but if you become impudent, I will."

Selina nodded. "I understand that you want me and Klaus to get back together, but that's not something you can just make happen because you want it to. He still has yet to apologize for this whole debacle, and frankly, I refuse to have anything to do with him until he does."

"Ah," Elissavetta nodded. "So you _want_ to do it the hard way, then?"

"Yes," Selina said defiantly. "I do." A few minutes later, she was in a much more cheerful frame of mind as Elissavetta ordered her driver to take the two of them to the mall so they could go lingerie shopping.

* * *

><p>Klaus heard the front door open and looked up. He'd seen what had happened to Vanessa. Only his mother killed like that. But it wasn't his mother on the other side of the door. It was Adrian. He hadn't shaved in several days, or washed or brushed his hair. His eyes were bloodshot.<p>

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked. "Sit down. You look like hell!"

Adrian put his head down on the table. "Dad, do you understand women?"

Klaus sighed. "As well as any other man. Does this have to do with your current appearance?"

Adrian blinked. "I spent last night in the cemetery. Helene's been hanging out there with some guy. He used to be dead, and now he's not. Just like her."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing," Klaus said. "You've moved on and she's moved on."

"Yeah," Adrian got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge, popped it open and took a gulp. "But she moved on in _my_ girlfriend's body, so I've got no one now!"

"Who is she with now?" Klaus asked.

Adrian took another swig. "Some stupid looking guy. His name is _Hanz._ Isn't that the stupidest name you've ever heard? And he looks just like that guy that mom moved in with. I've seen him. They were pretty cozy at the grocery store last week."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Your mother moved in with another man? I thought she was living with Anna!"

Adrian turned. "And you didn't find it the least bit suspicious that Aunt Anna said Mom was always 'out of town' whenever you came to visit?" He chortled. "Don't you feel like a sucker!"

Klaus' eyes narrowed and he stood up and grabbed his coat. "But not for long!"

"Good luck with that," Adrian called after him, the twinkle still in his eye. But when Klaus reached the door, it opened and his mother strode in, followed by Selina, whose arms were full of shopping bags. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked chirpily. "I hope not. Then you'll miss my surprise."

She sauntered off toward their bedroom and Klaus stared after her, open-mouthed. He turned to his mother. "What is she...? How...?"

Elissavetta grinned. "Never mind that, dear. Just enjoy." She gave him a hug and headed out the door.

It took awhile for Klaus to recover from the shock, but when he could finally move again, he went to his bedroom. He'd gotten a new bed, and when he opened the door, what he saw made him grin. Selina had pulled the sheets aside and was lying in bed, completely naked and rubbing the silk sheets against her cheek. When she saw him, she grinned and pulled the sheet off her face. "I just love silk on my skin. Would you like to come and feel?"

He grinned and pulled off his clothes, then went to join her. She handed him the sheet but he shook his head, order her to lie back down again. He ran his hand over her stomach, planting a kiss just below her naval. Then, he started at her ankle and kissd up her leg to the inside of her thigh before slipping his tongue in her silky folds. She moaned. He cupped one hand around her bottom and the other he used to stroke the silky skin of her midsection. She whimpered contentedly.

A little while later, Adrian decided to leave the house. His parents' bedroom door was closed. They wouldn't miss him for quite awhile.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Selina's good moods continued for several days. Selina finally decided after a week that she should invite Alistair and Elijah over to show them how well they'd been getting along without any help whatsoever. "I think it will be good," she said chirpily. "They never think we can handle any problems without their help, but we're doing really well, aren't we?" She pulled an apron out from one of the drawers under the oven and turned to him. "Would you tie this for me?"<p>

He did as she asked and gave her a playful spanking afterwards. She started a little. "Hey!" She cried. "Stop being so naughty!" He turned her, grinning. "Oh, yes? Make me!" He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. When they pulled apart again, she cleared her throat and turned back to the stove to start putting ingriedients for things in various bowls. When she felt Klaus sneak up behind her and put his hands around her waist, she turned. "I'm serious! I need to concentrate on this or else the whole house will catch on fire!" Then, they both looked up and grinned, saying at the same time, "Fire extinguisher's under the sink!"

They both burst out laughing and then Selina said, "Alistair would be so happy we remembered that. Do you think if we tell him, he'll be proud of us?"

He hugged her. "I'm proud of us."

Selina kissed him. "Me too."

After that, they worked to get the meal together, then got in their nicest clothes for when Alistair and Elijah showed up that night. At five minutes til the guests were about to arrive, Klaus gave Selina a look. "We still have some time," he said, hiking an eyebrow. "And you know we _never_ answer the door on the first ring."

Selina started toward him. "No, we don't..." They reached each other and put their arms around one another tightly, kissing each other until neither of them could breathe. Klaus kept one arm around Selina's waist and opened the closet door with the other. Once the door was closed, he ran his hand up her thigh and then let her panties fall down around her ankles. Giggling madly, she unzipped him. They were making love so furiously that they didn't hear the doorbell ring...at all. It was the knocking on the closet door that finally brought them to their senses.

They pulled apart and took deep breaths. "Just a minute," Selina called. "Sorry about that. We were busy."

"We _know_," Alistair called back. "We heard. "Now get your clothes on and come out here to tell us why we came."

When they exited the closet, Alistair was standing across from them with a knowing look. "Where should I put my coat?" He asked. "I would prefer somewere other than that closet."

"Try the sofa," Elijah called. "I don't think they have sex there."

Alistair headed to the living room and threw his coat on the sofa, then Selina and Klaus situated themselves on the loveseat and Alistair and Elijah took seats in individual chairs and eyed them curiously. "So," Elijah finally asked, "Why are we here?"

"Oh, that," Selina grinned. "We just wanted to let you know that we're getting along better now and that all the bad stuff is behind us. It was all my fault, really. I should have been here at home instead of gallivanting around with those gigolos like I did."

When Alistair heard that, he frowned. "Selina, dear, may I speak with you?"

Selina stood up, attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress. "Of course, why? Is something wrong?"

Alistair shook his head. "We just need to talk in private. It won't take long." Confusedly, Selina followed him to the bedroom and shut the door. "Are you all right? You aren't acting like yourself."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I'm fine. Why?"

Alistair shook his head. "It's just that at one point you were so mad at Klaus for what happened with Vanessa and now you're blaming it on yourself and using phrases like 'gallivanting around with those gigolos'? That doesn't sound like you, so what's going on?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. But this arrangement is much better for both of us. Elissavetta says-"

"Wait!" Alistair cried. "Stop right there!"

"Why?" Selina asked.

"Elissavetta," Alistair said. "I think she did something to you. Can I check?"

Selina nodded. "Sure, but make it quick. I have to take dinner out of the oven in five minutes."

Alistair nodded and looked her over, asking her several questions, none of which she answered in her typical fashion. Finally, he had to tell her. "Selina, I think you've been compelled."

Selina shook her head. "No, I haven't! What are you-"

He muttered some words and she blinked. It all came back to her. The thing with Vanessa wasn't her fault! It was Klaus'! Elissavetta had...Oh! She frowned and stomped out of the bedroom.

Klaus came to meet her. "It's time to get dinner out of the oven."

"Fine," Selina said. "I'll get dinner out of the oven, you lying, cheating..." She pushed him away and went into the kitchen, pulling dinner out and dumping it all over him before grabbing her coat and leaving the house. Klaus turned, his nice suit covered in goo, and glared at Alistair, who was looking sheepish. "I hate you," he said.

* * *

><p>Not long after that debacle, Adrian opened the front door, surprised to see a very angry Helene stomp across the threshold. "What is your <em>problem?<em>" She asked.

Adrian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd be able to deal with me having a new boyfriend, but apparently, you're so petty, immature and stupid that you can't! You can't stand having any competition at all!"

"Wait a minute," Adrian said. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Helene looked at him in disgust. She'd used magic to get her old appearance back. Her dark eyes were angry. "Don't be stupid," she snapped. "I know you had something to do with it! When I woke up this morning, Hanz wasn't in bed with me. He'd gone out last night and not come back. I turned on the news and there was a story that said somebody found him at the edge of the cemetery with bite marks in his neck! They thought he was dead! He's walking around now of course, but he's a vampire! How could you do that?"

Adrian frowned. "Why would I make my human competition for you as fast and powerful as me? What do you think I am, stupid?"

Helene looked disconcerted now. "You really didn't do it?"

Adrian shook his head. "I think someone owes me an apology."

Helene nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. But if you didn't do that to Hanz, then who did?"


	13. Blind Ambition

Roxie came out of school the next day and saw a familiar car waiting for her. She rolled her eyes.  
>"Isn't that your daddy's car?" Her friend Charlie asked.<br>Roxie nodded. "Uh-huh. He probably wants something." They walked over to Klaus' car where he stood waiting. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Does Mommy know?"  
>Klaus nodded. "Your mother has to go out of town over night, so I'm picking you up today."<br>He smiled at Charlie. "Roxanne, would you introduce me to your friend?"  
>Roxie lowered her eyes. "Okay...Daddy, this is Charlie. I know her from Enid's."<br>Charlie nodded. "My real name's Charlotte...after my mommy who tried to kill me." She winced.  
>"So where did Mommy go?" Roxie asked.<br>"Just to visit a friend."  
>Roxie's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me the truth?"<br>Klaus shook his head. "No."  
>Roxie put her hands on her hips. "So why did you really come?"<br>Klaus got down on his knees. "I came because Vanessa is dead and your mother is gone and Adrian moved to another house, so I'm very lonely all by myself. Will you come and keep me company?"  
>Just then, Charlie's father came to pick her up. Roxie waved goodbye and turned back to Klaus. "I don't know, Daddy."<br>Klaus' eyes were really big now. "Please? I'm really sorry about Vanessa."  
>Roxie watched him suspiciously for a bit, then her expression lightened. "Okay, I'll come with you. But only for tonight, okay? I'm not coming forever."<br>Klaus took her in his arms and hugged her. "That's all right with me."

When they pulled apart, he opened the door to the passenger's seat and she started to climb in, but wasn't tall enough, so she turned to Klaus with appealing eyes. "Would you help me, please?"

Klaus grinned and lifted her up onto the seat. "Of course I will. You know that." They began to drive back to the house when Roxie said, "Does Mommy know you're taking me?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not at the moment, but we can call her when we get home."

Roxie nodded. "We should do that so she doesn't worry. She's crazy when she worries."

After that, Klaus turned on the radio and they sang along for awhile. And when they were cut off by a man in a red truck, Roxie swore at him as loudly as Klaus did. When it was all over, she blushed a little. "Don't tell Mommy I did that. She doesn't like it."

Klaus grinned and nodded. "It'll be our secret."

They got home and were met by silence. "What happened to Rusty?" Roxie inquired.

"Oh," Klaus thought a moment. "Adrian must of took Rusty to live with him at his house, but I'm sure if we asked Aunt Anna, she'd get you another puppy."

Roxie nodded. "She _does_ have a lot of them." She went to sit down in front of the television. Klaus brought her a blood bag and sat next to her. "What are we watching?"

Roxie shrugged. "I don't know. Cartoons, maybe."

They watched cartoons and got so involved with them that they forgot to call Selina and tell her where Roxie was.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's <em>gone?"<em> Selina cried out when Damon told her that he'd gone to school to pick up Roxie and take her to Enid's, but she hadn't been there. "She can't just be _gone_! She has to be somewhere!"

Damon nodded. "I know, but not at the school. I waited for quite awhile."

Selina sat down and sighed. "I know. I'm not blaming you. So, where should we look next?"

"Well," Damon said after a moment, "my first thought would be to call Klaus and asked if he knows. Because maybe he does. I don't know."

Selina stood up. "You know, you're right! He probably took her. I think I'll go and ask him right now. But first, I need to stop off at Stefan and Anna's."

"Why?" Damon called after her.

"For back-up," she said simply. "There's no way I'm going to be able to go through this without back-up."

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em>what?<em>" Anna asked Selina once she'd invited her inside and sat her down on the sofa.

"I have to go and confront your brother and I need you to come with me." Selina said.

Anna hiked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's the principle of the thing, Anna!" Selina cried. "If I go and confront your brother all by myself, you know what will probably happen?"

"Let me think," Anna said, kicking off her black kitten heels and shifting on the sofa. "You and Nick will have the first meaningful conversation you've had in over a year? I mean, I was all for you leaving when Nick first cheated on you with Vanessa. It was justified. You had to stand up for yourself. And the same thing with sending Roxie away. But personally, now that Vanessa is dead, It all seems a bit spiteful."

Selina looked at her incredulously. "How can you say I'm being spiteful? I only want to do what's best for my daughter. And I'm not in the mood to be seduced by your lothario of a brother, which is exactly what he will try to pull if we are left alone together for more than two seconds."

"Roxie's not just yours," Anna said gently. "She's both yours and Nick's, so you can't decide everything. You have to let all this go!"

Selina shook her head. "No, I don't. I like things right where they are and I intend to keep them there. I don't want Roxie to get hurt like I did."

"And that's not going to happen," Anna said. "You think Nick keeps an extra kid on the side that he sneaks away to see on the weekends?"

Selina glared. "You might think I'm being silly, but I assure you that my brain is full of sound logic. So, are you going to come with me, or not?"

"No," Anna said flatly.

Just then, Stefan came in. "Oh, hi, Selina. What are you two talking about?"

Selina stood up and grabbed his arm. "We were talking about how you're going to come with me to help me stay strong when I confront my scumbag husband."

"What?" Stefan asked. "I don't remember volunteering for this."

"There's a bar across the street and tonight's ladies' night so you can have all the girls you want. Is that payback enough?" Selina asked through her teeth.

Stefan nodded and let himself be pulled to Selina's car. "Works for me!"

* * *

><p>"So how do you want to do this?" Stefan asked as they stood in front of the closed front door of Selina and Klaus' house. "Do you want to just barge in, or try and be sneaky about it?"<p>

"I'll knock," Selina told him. "And remember: your purpose is to not leave me alone with Klaus for a second."

Stefan grinned. "You're scared of him, aren't you?"

Selina scoffed and shook her head. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm not scared of him!"

"Well then, why don't you just go in there yourself and see what happens?" He began clucking softly.

Selina gave him a smack. "Oh, shut up! Fine, I'll go. But if anything bad happens, it's _so_ your fault!"

Stefan just shook his head. "And if something good happens, will you thank me?"

Selina just rolled her eyes and opened the door. She stepped inside and called out, "Is anybody home?"

Just then, Roxie came running in. "Hi, Mommy! Daddy picked me up from school today and..." She frowned. "Daddy said you were supposed to be out of town until tomorrow."

Selina shook her head. "No, I've been here all the time and when Damon came to pick you up from school and you weren't there, we were very worried."

Roxie nodded. "I'm sorry, but Daddy said you were out of town and that it would be okay for me to go home with him. Am I in trouble?"

Selina sighed and hugged her. "No, you aren't. It wasn't your fault."

Stefan reached out for Roxie's hand. "Do you want to come home with me so your mommy and daddy have a chance to talk?"

Roxie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Adrian took Rusty to his house and I want to talk to Aunt Anna about getting a new puppy!"

"Wait!" Selina called as they left. "Don't leave me here!"

"Why not?"

She turned. Klaus stood against the entryway of the kitchen with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "Good to see you, love. It's been awhile."

Selina tried to keep her eyes off him. "I came here to talk about Roxie and I don't want any funny business. And don't call me love."

Klaus nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's go in the kitchen and talk."

Selina moved her head toward him a little. "But first," she said quietly, "Would you mind putting on a shirt?"

He grinned. "No, I don't think I will. Now, what did you want to talk about with Roxie?"

Selina took a deep breath. "How could you just take her away from school like that? I was worried sick! Couldn't you at least have _called_ me?"

"We meant to," he said. "But then we got to watching cartoons, and they were so fascinating that we just sort of...forgot about you."

Selina nodded. "Yep, that's right. This is exactly the kind of irresponsible behavior I wanted to protect her from when I sent her away. You just completely ignored my wishes, didn't you? Does what I want not matter to you anymore?"

His eyes were hard. "I think it's mattered for the last year. But I'm done. Now, we're going to talk about what I want. First, I am going to see Roxie whenever I want. She's my daughter too. That's the main thing. But then there are other things, too. Things that have to do with you and the fact that you have a stick shoved so far up your ass that you seem to have completely lost track of who you are!"

Selina frowned. "Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," he said, "You've gone completely off your nut, haven't you? Thinking with your head all the time! That brain of yours has completely turned you against me. We used to be happy until the two of us started thinking...me wanting to take over the world and you...you letting yourself get so angry that you deprived yourself of the one thing your body needs."

"Oh, that," Selina shook her head. "I've been having plenty of sex, thank you. And I'm sure you have too. And don't think that just because you come down here and say you're sorry with out a shirt on, that means I'm going forgive you for cheating on me."

Klaus grinned. "Oh, so the lady wants to play hardball." He reached for his pants and started to remove them. "Stop!" Selina cried out. "If you remove your pants, I'm just going to...it's too much."

Klaus nodded. "I suppose. But you did miss me then?"

Selina sighed. "Parts of me did miss you...maybe." She looked at him like he was a wild animal about to bite.

Klaus laughed. "My goodness, you are so stubborn." He went up to her and began running his fingers through her hair. "I love this hair. The way it bounces around when we..."

"Stop!" Selina said again. "Stop coming on so strong!"

His fingers trailed out of her hair. "All right, kiss me then."

"What?" Selina asked.

"You heard me," he said. "Just one kiss. And if you don't feel anything, you can hate me for another year, but if you feel something, you'll come home."

Selina thought a moment. "Okay. I suppose I could do that."

"And you have to try," he said. "You can't hold back just to spite me."

"Okay, okay," Selina nodded. "I won't."

The first time, they kissed lightly. Then again, for a little longer. It went on and on until finally, they found themselves in bed together. After awhile, Selina sat up. "I guess it's good that Stefan took Roxie away," she said.

Klaus kissed her shoulder. "Oh, yes. No interruptions is nice." Then, he went for her lips. "See? This isn't so bad, is it?"

Selina lay back down. "No, I guess not."

He began rubbing her stomach. "That other guy you were with, was he as good as me?"

Selina shook her head. "Nobody's as good as you. Even though I try to stay away from inflating your head too much, I have to give you that."

Klaus smiled. "You're too kind."

She leaned against him. "Nothing could ruin this now."

Just then, they heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Can we talk?" Adrian called.

"Just a minute," Klaus called back. "Let us get dressed."

" 'Us'?" Adrian asked. "Who have you got in there?"

"Your mother."

"Hello, Adrian!" Selina said.

"Mom?" Adrian asked. "When did you get here?"

"Hours ago," Selina said. "We'll be out in a jiff."

Klaus and Selina dressed and met Adrian in the living room. "So what's going on?" Klaus asked. "Are things any better with you and Helene?"

"Possibly," Adrian nodded. "You'll never guess what she asked me."

"To help her pick a china pattern?" Selina guessed.

"No," Adrian shook his head. "She's seeing someone else at the moment."

"She is?" Selina grimaced. "Oh, Adrian. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," Adrian said. "He was recently turned into a vampire, and Helene doesn't know how to deal with him so she asked me to help train him. I took her up on it."

"Do you know who turned him?" Selina asked Adrian, looking at him suspiciously. "Was it you?"

"No, Mom! Helene asked me that too, with that same look on her face. I had absolutely nothing to do with Helene's stupid boyfriend Hanz turning into a vampire." Adrian frowned. "Helene says she wants to figure out who did, though. I don't blame her."

Selina leaned forward and put her hands on her denim-covered lap. "So is that all you came to tell us? That Helene's boyfriend was turned into a vampire?"

Adrian nodded. "Yep. And that he and Helene are moving in with me, so, you know if you come to visit and see someone you never met before, you know who it is."

"Oh," Selina said. "Well that's thoughtful. Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Adrian stood up. "I think I'll be getting home now. I assume the two of you want to get back to what you were doing before I came?"

Klaus and Selina looked at one another. "Goodnight, Adrian," they said together.

* * *

><p>When Adrian got home, he found Helene standing nervously by the front door. "Are you all right?" He asked her. "Did something happen? Did he try to attack you?"<p>

"No," Helene shook her head. "I gave him one of the blood bags from the freezer and he's been keeping to himself ever since. But I don't know about this living arrangement."

"Why?" Adrian asked. "You were the one who came up with it."

"I know,' Helene said. "But don't you think it might be a little awkward? I mean, I'm dating a new guy, but living with you...we lost our virginity to each other for crying out loud!"

Adrian grinned. "I know that. I remember. It put you in the hospital."

Helene bit her lip and nodded. "I know, but that was really my fault, right? Oh, and Rusty's downstairs. He _was_ walking around the apartment until Hanz tried to eat him."

Adrian burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right? Dogs don't even taste good!"

Helene sighed. "I know, but that's what you're supposed to teach him."

Just then, Hanz came in, clutching the empty blood bag in one hand. "I finished this. Could I have another one? Or..." He saw Adrian and brightened up. "Good, you're back! Now we can go out for some of the real stuff. Have you eaten? There's this nice little bistro downtown I always wanted to try."

Adrian frowned. "You've been dead. "How do you know what's downtown?"

Hanz shrugged. "I don't know. I've been around. Cemeteries aren't the most cheerful places." He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the words "So What?" in the front in solid black letters. "So, are we going to eat or not?"

"In a minute," Adrian said. "Give me a chance to catch my breath."

"He was at his Dad's," Helene told Hanz. Then she looked at Adrian. "Were you treated to another night of conversation about how lonely your dad is?"

"No," Adrian ran his hands through his hair. "He was pretty _un_lonely actually. Mom's back."

Helene brightened. "Really? Adrian, that's great!" She hugged him and Adrian had to concentrate with all his might to do nothing but just hug her back.

Hanz was glaring. "I'm hungry! If you don't take me out now, I'll go by myself and meet your nice neighbors across the street."

"Okay, okay." Adrian let Helene go. "But first, I have to ask: doesn't it seem strange to you that you're still here?"

"No," Hanz shook his head. "Vanessa and Enid brought me back."

"I meant that you're a _vampire,_" Adrian said. "I assume you weren't one before."

"No," Hanz shook his head. "All my siblings and myself died of consumption, but nobody was a vampire, although some of the more superstitious thought my sister Myna was."

"Ah," Adrian said. "Now, do you remember what happened before you died?"

Hanz sighed. "If I tell you, can we go to eat after?"

"Yes," Adrian said. "Now, talk to me."

"Well," Hanz said thoughtfully, "I was going to meet Helene for a date and I decided to take a shortcut to the restaurant through the cemetery, but then it got really cold and I heard voices. I thought someone was chasing me, so I started running, but then I tripped and hit my head on a tombstone. Then, just before I passed out, I thought I saw my sister Myna's face hovering over me. I assume it was because she was the member of my family sent to bring me up to heaven. Then, next thing I know, I'm back in my bed at home and Helene's bending over me and asking if I'm okay. Her wrist was covered in blood and I felt warmth at the side of my mouth. I reached up and saw it on my fingers. She told me that I'd become a vampire somehow."

Adrian sighed. "All right, let's go eat, then. Helene, would you ask your dad and mom to look up Hanz' sister and that whole vampire affair? See if they can find anything significant?"

Helene nodded. "Sure. I'll follow you two out."

They left the house and Adrian and Hanz went down one side of the street and Helene began walking down the other. Finally, she reached her house. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later, her father answered. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I come in?"

Alistair sighed. "I suppose."

He let her in. The house was warm. They sat down at the kitchen table and he peered at her. "So, is there a problem?"

Helene nodded. "My boyfriend Hanz is a vampire now. Adrian asked him about it and I think he believes that something fishy is going on. Hanz told me that he grew up in this area around 1894. Do you remember anything weird in the papers? I mean, I know you didn't live here around then, but...anything? Hanz said something about a vampire scare."

Alistair shrugged. "No, not really. But I can start looking in the books for you. Of course that's all I can do, since my magic seems to have hit a snag. Try out yours too and see if it still works."

Helene nodded. "And Dad...are you still mad about what I did? Getting a new body, I mean? I know it's not exactly the most correct thing to do, but..."

Alistair sighed. "The part of me that grew up hearing I should always uphold and adhere to magical law is miffed, but the part of me that is your father is in my own way pleased you did it. It was way too soon for you." He kissed her forehead."

She grinned. "Thanks."

Just then, Astrid came in. Helene decided to ask her, too. "Mom, do you recall reading anything about vampire attacks in this area, specifically pertaining to a girl named Myna Lutze?"

Astrid looked up at her. "Don't try to handle Hanz yourself. It'll just lead to trouble."

Helene's eyes widened. "Will I be in danger of dying again?"

Astrid shook her head. "No. But make sure you stay near Adrian. He will be one of the few who can save you from a fate worse then death."

Helene nodded. "Okay, I will. Now, about Myna Lutze...?"

Astrid sighed. "She is death. Watch out for yourself."

Then, Astrid got up and left the kitchen. Alistair and Helene looked at one another. They didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>A week later, Klaus and Selina returned home to find something distressing. They entered their house and found it torn apart. The couch cushions had been ripped to pieces, furniture had been upended, and the entire house smelled like fresh blood. "I'll go upstairs," Selina said. "Make sure all the valuables are safe and whatnot."<p>

Klaus nodded and continued looking around the bottom floor. The rest of it was as messy as the living room. Then, he heard Selina scream, a shriek that echoed all through the house. He ran up the stairs and found her gesturing at a row of doors on the third floor of the house. The rooms where his hybrids were staying until he needed them. "What is it?" He asked anxiously.

Selina was hyperventiliating. "Open all the doors and see," she said. He opened each door and found every one of his hybrids dead and headless. "Who did this?" He demanded.

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. Someone who seems to have it in for you?"

"Yes, well..." He turned away from her. "I have to fight back, now don't I? And I know just where I can go to get potential hybrids at a moment's notice."

Selina had a bad feeling in her stomach, but she just nodded. "Good luck."

He strode out angrily, grabbed some of Selina's blood to complete the transformation, went and got himself hammered at a nearby bar and then went to Enid's. He opened the door and initially, everyone was pleased to see him. He sat down at the bar. "I would ask what I can get you," Pete told him. But it seems like you've had enough."

"I don't need anything to drink," Klaus said, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the floor. "But I would _love_ to give you something." He got out some of Selina's blood and shoved it down Pete's throat. Then he grabbed a long, sharp knife off the bar and shoved it into Pete's gut, laying him out behind the bar to heal. He managed to do this to six others before things went wrong. As he was laying out the seventh body, he looked up and saw Roxie's friend Vince. He was young, but Klaus still remembered how his parents had tortured Roxie and how Vince himself had committed wrongs against her. Klaus sped over to him and put him in a chokehold and was about to feed him the blood when he heard a voice cry out "No!" A speeding shape pushed Vince out of Klaus' arms and knocked Selina's blood to the floor. Klaus looked down. Roxie was lying over him protectively.

"Move out of the way, Roxanne," he said quietly. Roxie locked eyes with him and shook her head. "No, Daddy. I won't. He's my friend. Go home now. I don't ever want to see you again."

Klaus burst out laughing. "You don't really mean that."

Roxie nodded. "I do. Leave. _Now."_

So Klaus left, taking his new hybrids with him. Then, he waited for her to call to be brought home. But she didn't.

* * *

><p>And ten years later, it was still the same. He tried to keep up contact with her, but to no avail. It wasn't that she didn't read his letters, she did. But mostly they just made her sad. She read them late at night while she sat perched on the jungle gym of the nearby playground with the moon as her only source of light. But tonight, she was interrupted.<p>

"You shouldn't read in the dark like that. It'll ruin your eyesight."

She looked up, rubbing tears from her eyes. "I don't care, Vince. I really don't care. Everything else is ruined, so _why not_ my eyesight?"

He got off his red motorcycle, parked next to her hot pink one and went to stand underneath her. "It's a good thing for you that you're wearing pants," he said. "Otherwise, I'd have quite a view."

Roxie laughed a little. "Oh, shut up."

He sighed. "So you got another letter from your father, huh?"

She nodded. "I haven't answered one in ten years and he still keeps writing. When will he get the hint and just leave me alone?"

Vince sighed. "Was what your father did really wrong?"

Roxie gripped the letter and looked at him in shock. "What?"

Vince shrugged. "I mean, he didn't kill anybody, did he? He just made the lucky few better. Uncle Pete writes to me sometimes, tells me that he doesn't have to turn at the full moon anymore. I wish I could have been that lucky."

"No," Roxie said quickly. "No, you don't. I saved you from what my father had in store for the others. Would voluntary transformation be enough of a payoff for being my father's lapdog for the rest of eternity?"

Vince grinned. "I don't know. You've been there. You tell me."

"You can't compare my former relationship with my father to being a hybrid. You just can't," Roxie said.

"Why did you save me?" He asked her. "What made me so special?"

Roxie shrugged. "Well, you saved me before. I wanted to return the favor."

"Or," Vince asked, "Did you 'save me' so you'd always be me more powerful? Could it be that your little act of charity was just another attempt of yours to keep me from my full potential?"

Roxie shook her head. "Of course not! Vince, where is all this coming from?"

He snatched the letter out of her hand. "Where's the envelope?" He demanded.

Roxie sighed. "It's in my bike. Why?"

"I'm going to tell your father that I want to cut a deal," Vince said. Then, before she could say anything else, he got on his bike and rode away.


	14. Cruel to be Kind

At school the next day, Roxie parked her bike next to Vince's, wiped the dirt off her "IMNo.1" license plate, and headed inside. Charlie was waiting for her at her locker. "So, I saw Vince this morning. He seemed upset. Did the two of you have a fight?" Charlie pushed a wisp of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes.  
>Roxie shook her head and wrestled with her lock. "It wasn't a fight, really. I just got another letter from my dad and...you know how I feel about those."<br>Charlie sighed. "Come on, don't you think you should let this thing with your dad go? I mean, he seems nice enough." Roxie turned and gave her a sour look. "He got drunk and ruined the lives of seven people at Enid's! One of them was Charlie's uncle! How am I supposed to deal with that? Just let it _go_?"  
>"Look," Charlie said. "Pete's not upset about it. Vince says he writes him all the time and tells him how good he has it."<p>

"Oh, come on!" Roxie said. "Don't tell me you're falling for my father's stupid act too. He lures you in and things sound all good and nice, but then you realize that you've ruined your life! He's like Charles Manson!"  
>"It can't be that bad," Charlie said as they walked toward their first class. "You know a lot about werewolf family structure, don't you?"<br>Roxie nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Jake made notes and I read them."  
>"So you know that if a female werewolf whose parents were both werewolves before her has a daughter herself, there's a high chance that daughter will be killed by her mother?"<br>Roxie nodded. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"  
>Charlie sighed. "My mom tried to kill me when I was three. Dad broke it off with her, took me and got the hell away from her and I am not<em> half<em> as resentful toward my mom as you are toward your dad. He's written you every day for ten years. How about you give him a break and write back?"  
>Roxie squirmed. "I will when I'm ready."<br>They sat in their seats and Vince came to sit next to them. "Vince," Charlie asked, "Do you think Roxie should make up with her father?"  
>"I do," Vince nodded. "I think it would be better for all of us." Roxie narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You are such an <em>idiot<em>," she whispered. Just then, their chemistry teacher came into the room.  
>"Good morning, class. I'd like to remind you that class will be cut short today because we have a pep rally."<br>She ignored the class' collective groans and ordered them to prepare for the day's experiment.  
>"On the bright side," Charlie whispered to Roxie, "Maybe someone will use the chemicals to blow up the school and we won't have to have the stupid pep rally."<br>"I doubt it," Vince whispered back. "We haven't won a game all year. We need all the help we can get."  
>Charlie and Roxie looked at him in surprised. "Not that I...care all that much," he finished, trying to look nonchalant.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus looked up from the sofa as Selina came in with the mail. "Anything at all?" He asked hopefully.<br>Selina shook her head. "Nope, I'm sorry."  
>Klaus growled a little. "It's been ten years. I was drunk! What is the statute of limitations on that mistake?"<br>Selina sat next to him on the sofa and leaned against him. "I wish I could help you. I do."  
>He began stroking Selina's hair. "You know you could help me. She still talks to you. Tell her she has to come home."<br>Selina sat up. "Now that's exactly what we don't want to do if we want this to work. Let her work this out for herself. It'll be better for both of you if she does."  
>Klaus scoffed. "She's sixteen! Where's she living? Who's she living with? Is she surrounding herself with good people? How the hell should I know!"<br>Selina couldn't help laughing a little and he glared at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "But just _listen_ to yourself. She's got quite a nice house, actually."  
>Selina went into the kitchen and grabbed some photos out of the drawer by the phone. "I meant to show you these, but I forgot. They're pictures of her house."<br>Klaus leafed through them. The house was made out of brick and the inside had an art deco look, lots of white, red and black. "I can't believe you just let her go off and live by herself."  
>"She's not living by herself," Selina reassured him. "Vince is living with her."<br>Klaus' eyes widened. "What? No! No, no, no! She's not living alone with some boy."  
>Selina rolled her eyes. "Do you think I would let her into something that I thought would be bad for her?"<br>Klaus was still glaring. "What's the address? I think I want to pay a visit. Maybe leave a little housewarming gift."  
>Selina put a restraining hand on his arm. "No way. We are going to find something to distract you if it kills both of us." That night, just before she went to bed, Selina went out onto the balconey and stared up at the stars."I usually don't believe in making wishes," she whispered. "But this is an emergency. Help me come up with some way to distract him, please. It'll be the only way to bring him and Roxie back together."<br>She stared at the sky until Klaus called her to bed. Then she went to tuck herself in and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Selina found herself in bed, alone and feeling extraordinarily...ordinary. Sighing, she sat up. Nothing had happened. She didn't know what she'd expected. A magic fairy waving a wand and making Roxie appear, perhaps. No such luck there. She got out of bed and put on her bathrobe, to go into the kitchen. "I'm scared to ask what you're going to do with yourself today," She said to Klaus.<p>

He looked up at her. "I have no idea what you're referring to," he said and looked back down at the paper. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Selina put her coffee cup down. "Look, I know that you're upset about not seeing Roxie, but barging into her house and demanding she come home isn't the way to handle it."

He looked up at her again. "You said that already. And why shouldn't I at least go and have a look around? Isn't that what a responsible parent would do?"

Selina shook her head. "A responsible parent wouldn't let himself get as drunk as you did. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

Klaus stood up. "I don't have to lie in anything, and if I want to see Roxie, I'm going to see Roxie!" He began rifling around in the kitchen drawers for any envelope that might have Roxie's address on it.

Selina strode over and tried to pull him away from the drawer. "You're only making this worse for yourself. How about you stop looking for envelopes and come back to bed with me instead?"

Klaus didn't even look up. "Nope, sorry, pet, I can't. I have a more pressing engagement." He grinned as he found an envelope. "This will do nicely." Now he did look up at her. "You have a good day, darling, and expect one more for dinner tonight."

Then, he kissed her once, turned and headed out the door.

"Wait!" She said.

He turned. "What?"

"What's the point of going now?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Roxie's at school."

Klaus came back inside the house again. "You're right, there really isn't a point in going now. What should we do while we wait?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking of going and asking Susan to go to the museum with me. They're having this fabulous exhibit on antique quilts that I thought she might enjoy. If you don't want to come with us, I'm afraid you're on your own."

Klaus scoffed. "I'm sure if that's the best you can come up with, I'll be fine on my own."

Selina shrugged. "All right, but it's your loss."

She left the house and got into her car, and drove to Susan and Elijah's to try and avert catastrophe.

* * *

><p>Susan opened the door in surprise when she saw Selina on the other side. "Is something the matter?"<p>

Selina nodded. "Yes, and I desperately need your help!"

"What is it?" Susan asked. "Has someone been killed?"

Selina shook her head. "Klaus finally decided to take action about Roxie."

"You don't mean he's going to try and bring her home, do you?" Susan asked. "Even he isn't that stupid."

Selina shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid he is. He wants to go over as soon as she gets home from school. I have no doubt he wants to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder and carry her out. It's all my fault, really. I was the one who told him that she had a male roommate."

Susan brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "Would it help," she asked carefully, "If Elijah and I came along? Maybe we could keep things under control."

"Yes!" Selina said quickly. "That's what I was going for. Do you think he'd be up for it?"

"Up for what?" Just then, Elijah strode into the room.

"Oh," Selina said. "Just a gathering this evening. A party at Roxie's house."

Elijah grinned knowingly and went to pour himself a drink. "So Niklaus has finally decided that he can't be away from her any longer and has decided to storm the fortress, has he?" He brought Selina another drink, a double, and she took it gratefully. "Yep, that's about it," she nodded. "I'm going to tell her around her lunch hour. Break the news to her so she has time to prepare."

Elijah looked at Susan. "And we'll be glad to accompany you this evening. This should prove to be quite entertaing."

Susan nodded. "We _had _tickets to the opera, but I think it wouldn't be a problem to skip tonight."

Selina bit her lip. "As long as everyone gets out in one piece, then I'll be happy. And thank you so much. I almost feel better about this now."

* * *

><p>At the lunch break, Roxie went into the bathroom and found a message on her phone from her mother. She clicked on it. It said: your father knows about Vince. he might come and visit. be prepared.<p>

Roxie groaned. Her mother still didn't have a grip on texting lingo. She dialed the home number. When her mother answered, she said, "I got your message. What's this about Dad knowing about Vince?"

"I'm sorry," Selina said in a rush. "He was upset because you hadn't written and thought you were living a desolute live and I thought I should defend you, but it all ended up coming out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Roxie sighed. "It's all right, Mom. It was only a matter of time. Is he coming right after school?"

"As soon as he can manage it, I'm afraid," Selina said. "But Uncle Elijah and Aunt Susan are coming too. That should keep things calm...hopefully."

Roxie nodded. "All right, Mom. Thanks for the warning. Don't beat yourself up too much."

"I'll try not to." Selina's voice was quiet as Klaus entered the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked her.

Selina took the phone away from her ear. "It's nobody, a salesman."

Klaus took the phone away. "Hello?"

The line was silent for a moment before Roxie said flatly, "Hello, Daddy."

Klaus grinned. "Roxie, darling! You've had me worried sick not talking to me for ten whole years!"

"Well, I haven't had much to say. Nothing that would be of interest to you, anyway."

"Oh, I think you're wrong about that," Klaus said. "Your mother told me about your new house and the boy you're living with. When we all come over tonight, I'd like to meet him."

"Oh, well gee, Dad. That's going to be difficult because Vince is out of town. He's going on a family vacation climbing in the Ozarks and won't be back for a week."

Klaus frowned. "You're lying to me, Roxanne. I don't like to be lied to."

"I'm not lying!" Roxie's voice was shrill. "He's really not going to be around!"

"We'll see about that," Klaus said. "Goodbye, darling. See you tonight." He turned off the phone and handed it to Selina. She was frowning at him. "You really didn't handle that very well. The first words to your daughter in ten years and once again you threaten the boy she likes."

Klaus brightened. "Oh, I've threatened him before? This should be an interesting reunion then."

Eventually, Selina decided to leave the house and go out to buy a new dress. "I could come with you," Klaus offered. "Give you my honest opinion. It really wouldn't be any trouble."

Selina pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't think you'd be the best judge, seeing as you prefer me with my outfits off rather than on."

Klaus smirked. "This is true, but that doesn't mean I don't have an opinion."

"No," Selina said. "Besides, you have plots to plot and I wouldn't want to take you away from those. I shouldn't be long, though."

* * *

><p>She didn't come back until dark, just about an hour before they were supposed to leave for Roxie's. Klaus met her at the door.<p>

Selina shrugged when he asked her where she'd been all day. "Well, you know how I am. I start at one store, and then I see a bunch of other things I have to buy, and before you know it, it's been hours."

Klaus gave her a long look. "Of course. Now, would you like me to help you dress, or..."

"I'll be fine, mostly," Selina said. "I'll call you when it's time for me to be zipped up."

Klaus sighed. "Oh, okay. But don't take too long."

Selina rolled her eyes and put her dress and shoes on and did up her hair. Just as she heard the doorbell ring, she called Klaus up to help her with her zipper.

"Did you linger over this?" He asked as he pulled it up after running warm fingers down her bare back.

"Yeah," She nodded and gazed at herself in the mirror. "I heard the doorbell and I didn't want to break our pattern." She turned back to him. "So, what do you think?"

He nodded at her dark blue and silver dress. "You didn't do too bad. Just one thing, though." He rifled around in her jewelry cabinet and pulled out a pair of diamond studs. "Wear these. They work nicely."

She nodded and was putting them on just as they heard a perfunctory knock on the door. "May I come in?" Susan called.

"Yes," Selina replied and went to open the door. Susan was wearing a black dress and her brown hair was up. "Elijah's waiting in the car," she said.

Selina nodded. "Well, let's go then. I don't see the point of stalling anymore."

* * *

><p>At her house, Roxie was panicking. "I don't have much time!" She cried to Charlie. "What should I do now?"<p>

Charlie looked like she wanted to laugh. "I don't see what the trouble is. They're your family, for crying out loud. Not a bunch of loan sharks you owe a debt to. _Relax. Breathe."_ She breathed in and out deeply a few times, encouraging Roxie to do the same.

"You don't understand," Roxie said. "My family is full of the oldest vampires in the history of _time_! My dad and aunts and uncles are like, a thousand years old! They have weird old fashioned ideas, and if I don't play the straight and narrow so they think I'm living a responsible life, then I don't know _what_ is going to happen!"

She flopped into a chair at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. "I only hope Vince doesn't come back tonight. Dad wants to meet him, he wants to meet Dad. It wouldn't end well."

Charlie sat next to her. "You don't know that. Your dad could be on good behavior." She looked around the kitchen. "Everything is neat, you got food prepared, I don't know what more I can do for you."

Roxie grabbed her gently. "Please pretend you're my roommate. If you do, this won't be so difficult."

Charlie detached Roxie's hands and stood up. "Oh, no. I'm not going to go there."

"Please?" Roxie pleaded. "I'll owe you big time."

Charlie thought a moment, then finally relented. "Oh, all right. If Vince does show up, the comedy will be priceless."

"Thank you," Roxie said. "Pick something nice from my closet."

"All right," Charlie called.

The second she was upstairs, the doorbell rang. Roxie took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She strode toward the door and opened it. Elijah was on the other side, standing easily, arm in arm with Susan. Roxie let out her breath. "Thank god I saw the two of you first. Are Mom and Dad dawdling because they stayed to make out in the car?"

"Actually, no." Selina came up behind Susan with Klaus bringing up the rear. "My seatbelt was stuck."

Roxie looked at her skeptically. "That's a new one."

"Are you going to invite us in?" Selina asked.

Roxie started. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, please come in. Welcome to my home."

Elijah, Susan, Selina and Klaus stepped into the house. "Very nice work here," Susan said. "Did you do all the paintings yourself?"

"Actually, no," Roxie shook her head. "My friend Charlotte is the artist. She got some work in a gallery month or so ago and they keep asking for more."

"Impressive." Susan lingered over a painting of some red roses covered with dew.

"That was one of my toughest paintings," Charlie said, coming up behind her. "I went out and took a picture in the morning, just at dawn, and painted from there. The fact that I'm really not a morning person was what made it tough."

Susan turned to her. "Well it turned out beautifully. You must be Charlotte."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Roxie's roommate." She shook Susan's hand. "We should have a good night. Roxie's been planning all day."

They sat in front of the television. "How strange," Elijah said. "See, we were all under the impression that Roxanne's roommate was a boy."

"Oh," Charlie shook her head. "I mean, we both have boyfriends, and they come over quite a bit, but only during the day. At night, it's just her and me. Studying hard for school."

They all sat in awkward silence and then Roxie said, "Charlotte, may I see you in the kitchen?"

Charlie nodded and when they were alone, Roxie whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm trying to make you look good. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, thanks, but you're being too obvious. They don't believe a word."

"Well, what do you want me to do, then?"

"Just relax, will you?" Roxie said.

"I will if you will," Charlie said as she followed Roxie back into the living room.

"Anyone want a drink?" Roxie asked. "And I'll get out the pictures from our week in New York City if you want to see them."

"What do you have to drink?" Selina asked. "Not alcohol, I hope."

"No," Roxie shook her head quickly. "Just water, juice and pop." She mouthed to Charlie, "Hide the vodka."

Elijah and Klaus declined, but Susan and Selina asked for a Pepsi and an orange juice. Charlie got them and Roxie grabbed her photos.

They were looking through them while Charlie and Roxie regaled them with trip stories, when suddenly the door opened.

"Who's that?" Selina asked.

"I could go see," Klaus said, starting to get up.

"No!" Roxie said quickly. Then, she relaxed and smiled. "I mean, no, Dad. You're a guest. You sit. I'll go see who's at the-"

She broke off as Vince entered the room. He looked at them all before he said, "I'm sorry. Nobody told me there was going to be a party tonight. If I'd known, I would have put on my Sunday best."

"Excuse me," Susan said. "But who are you?"

Roxie shook her head and hurried over to him. "He's nobody, Aunt Susan. Just the exterminator. We're having a problem with spiders in the bathroom."

Susan wrinkled her nose. "Oh, how awful."

Vince frowned as Roxie ushered him to the bathroom and shut the door. "You have to go."

"What?" Vince asked angrily. "I don't think I do. It's my house too, you know. I pay part of the rent!"

His voice was so loud, Roxie was sure it carried. "Be quiet. Please just be quiet."

"Who are those people?"

"My relatives," Roxie said. "My parents. My aunt and uncle."

Vince brightened. "Your dad's out there? I think I'll go introduce myself."

He made his way toward the door, but it opened before he got there. Klaus was on the other side. "I couldn't help but overhear," he said, grinning broadly and looking at Vince. "Are you the young man Roxanne is living with?"

Vince nodded. "Yes, I am. But let me just say right now that I have no intentions about your daughter at all. In fact, I spend most of my time trying to avoid her."

Roxie scoffed.

Klaus was looking at him intently. "Yes, I _do _ remember you. You're Pete's nephew, aren't you?"

"Yes," Vince nodded. "He writes me about what he's been doing, and would it be too much to tell you that I'm interested too?"

"No!" Roxie said quickly. "No, he isn't. Back to the living room, Daddy. I'll bring out dessert in a minute."

Klaus went, but not before saying to Vince, "Perhaps we can make a deal."

* * *

><p>The rest of the visit went without incident until Selina and Roxie were cleaning dishes in the kitchen. It was then that Selina noticed something she never had before. "Roxanne," she asked, "What's that on your shoulder?"<p>

Roxie looked down at the little red rose. "Oh, it's just a little something I picked up at the Santa Monica Pier."

Selina looked at her hard. "Is it permanent?"

"Yes," Roxie nodded. "That's why it's so small. I didn't want something huge on me for the rest of eternity."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"No," Roxie shook her head, but then she inhaled and her shirt came up a little. Selina's eyes widened. "Is your _belly button pierced?"_ Roxie looked down at it for a minute and then looked up sheepishly. "Oh, look at that. I guess it is." She laughed weakly.

Selina's nostrils were flaring. "I don't know what kind of image you think you're projecting, but your Aunt Anna and I did _not_ spent the twenties crusading for women's rights so you could dress like a streetwalker. I don't think I want you living with these kinds of influences anymore. When we leave tonight, you're coming home with us and you're going to learn some responsibilty."

"_Mom_!" Roxie whined.

"I mean it," Selina said. "Now pack up your things."

Roxie frowned and plodded to her bedroom and threw her things into a bag. "All right, Mom. Let the torture begin."

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

Roxie looked at him. "Mom thinks I'm projecting a bad image, so she's taking me home to learn responsibilty, even though I've happily lived on my own for ten years."

Selina nodded. "Maybe we can get her a job waitressing at Enid's."

Roxie froze. "A waitress? You have to be kidding me!"

Selina nodded her head. "I think it'll be good for you."

* * *

><p>Roxie grudgingly walked inside when she arrived for her first day on the job at Enid's a week later. The first person she saw did <em>not<em> help her mood.

"Well, well, well. Princess Roxie descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Roxie growled at the sighed of Vince's stupid, smirking face. He was chewing on a toothpick and he had some sort of food on his face. "I wish I had a camera."

"Oh, shut up!" she cried. "I'm only doing this because I have to. My mother is a slave driver."

Vince grinned. "And she would be better at that than anybody else, wouldn't she? Growing up when there actually _were_ slaves and all."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Just tell me who I see now."

"Actually," Vince told her, "I'm head waiter. I'll be telling you what tables are yours and all the tips you can use to successfully get through the day. But it realiy surprises me you chose this shift."

"Why?"

Vince laughed. "Happy Hour is in ten minutes," he said. "What do you think of a bunch of drunken werewolves pinching your ass and calling you Baby Doll?"

"I think I'll kill them all," Roxie said immediately.

"Oh, but you can't," Vince said. "That's one of the things about customer service. You have to be sweet and nice and grit your teeth. But just a hint: if you _do_ let them pinch your ass, I bet you'll get a bigger tip."

"Oh," Roxie laughed. "How many men have pinched your ass lately?"

Vince shook his head. "Ladies' Night is my time to shine. I am quite the master if you don't mind my saying so."

Roxie shook her head. "Of course not. Mark Twain said once that if you let go of your delusions, you lose who you are, and as much as I would love for you to get a personality, I'm afraid anything you come up with would only be a step back." She headed to the kitchen, got her assignment, and braced herself for day one.

* * *

><p>Eventually, she got used to the routine. That didn't mean she wanted to stay with it, though. She had a plan. The next time she went to work, she came upon a small, skinny young man named Roger who she knew admired her from afar. "Hi," she said to him. "Your name's Roger, isn't it?" He turned and dropped the tray of silverware he was carrying in shock, then picked it up, stuttering. "Y-y-yes," he said. "H-h-how did you know?"<p>

"I've been watching you," she grinned. "And I wondered if you would do me a huge favor."

He nodded. "O-of course."

"Could you switch shifts with me? I'm a much nicer person in the morning. I'll compensate you well for it."

Roger burst into nervous giggles and asked her for a kiss. She shrugged and gave it to him, figuring she'd only have to do it once. As soon as it was over and he had sauntered away, Vince came up behind her. "I saw that."

She turned. "Oh. Jealous?"

Vince shook his head. "No! I'm appalled! How could you do that to poor Roger? The guy is in love with you for some reason that is a mystery to me and you're totally taking advantage of him."

"Oh, but I have my reasons." Just then, a handsome guy with blue eyes and longish blond hair wearing a black leather jacket entered the bar and gave Roxie a wave before sitting down at one of her tables. "Who is _that?"_ Vince asked.

"Oh," Roxie grinned. "His name is Aaron. I served him yesterday."

Vince scowled. "I hope you just mean food."

Roxie grinned. "And maybe more if he plays his cards right." She shoved her dishtowel at Vince, sashayed away and left the bar with Aaron.

* * *

><p>That night, Vince was waiting up for her when she got back. "How was your date?" He asked her.<p>

"Oh, fine," she said. "I have to be getting home in a bit. Mom will hunt me down if I don't."

"Wait just a minute," Vince said. "What's so special about this Aaron guy anyway? Do you like him because he's just as shallow as you?"

Roxie shook her head. "I like him because he's sweet and intelligent, and more built than you."

"What makes you think that?" Vince bristled. "I happen to be very well built." He peeled off his shirt. "See?"

Roxie was dismissive. "I've seen better." She began filing her nails. "Are you going to take off anything else?"

"Do you want me to?" Vince asked.

"Do you want me to want you to?" She looked up at him.

He scoffed. "You know what? Just screw it." He ripped off his pants and pulled her up, kissing her hard. When he pushed her away, she looked shocked. "Oh, my god. You...I can't believe you just did that!" She pushed him away and started to stomp off. When she was by the door, she turned again. He was breathing hard and looking reproachful. "Oh, what the hell?" She said, running at him and jumping in his arms. He threw her down on the carpet and pulled off her dress, making a huge rip in it. She protested and he kissed her to shut her up. She resisted at first and then relaxed into it, kissing him as much as he was kissing her. The room became unbelievably warm as she ran her hands down his body and he ran his tongue down the hot skin of her torso. She squirmed underneath him and shifted, attempting to roll him over so she'd be on top, but he resisted. Even as she bit and scratched him, all he did was laugh at her.

And when he finally drove into her, she screamed so loud, it brought the chandelier down. When they finally pulled apart, Roxie wiped the sweat off her brow, put on her clothes and turned to Vince. Clearing her throat, she said, "I'll see you at work tomorrow," and staggered out of the house.

* * *

><p>As she thought, Roxie changing shifts with Roger didn't please her mother. After a particularly scathing lecture, Roxie decided to take revenge for everything. Alone in her room, she made a phone call, then grinned to herself as she fell asleep.<p>

The next morning, she headed out for school wearing a tight black shirt and a shirt skirt. "You can't be thinking of wearing _that_ to school," Selina said as Roxie made her way down the driveway. Roxie turned. "What's wrong with it? It's fashionable."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Well that doesn't necessarily mean it's decent. Go put on something more modest, please."

Just then, a silver Jetta drove up and the window rolled down. The driver looked at Selina. "That's funny," she said. "You and I had the exact same conversation when you were fourteen and you wanted to wear bloomers in order to play sports with Damon and Stefan." She opened the car door and gracefully exited, smoothing her skirt as she stood up. "Hello, Selina Amelia Elizabeth."

Selina paled. "Mother? What are _you_ doing here?"


	15. The Day After

Amelia grinned. "I came because your daughter said you'd like to reconcile."  
>Selina shook her head. "Actually, she's mistaken. I never said that!"<br>Amelia blinked. "Well, don't you think it's about time? I believe it's been almost forty years."  
>Selina grimaced. "Yeah, forty years since you threw <em>me<em> out and told me never to come back just because i wanted to explore my werewolf side. That's a bit shallow, don't you think, Mother?"  
>Amelia shivered. "It's cold out here, dear. Why don't we discuss this more inside?"<br>Selina looked at Roxie. "Have a good day at school."  
>Roxie grinned. "Oh, I will."<br>Amelia headed inside, but Selina didn't follow her. She got in her car and headed for Damon's instead.  
>"What's the matter?" He asked when she burst through the door. "Who died?"<br>Selina collapsed on the sofa. "Nobody died. But Roxie got mad at me for making her get a job, and you know what she did? She called my mother."  
>Damon looked at her in surprise. "Really? Did your dad come too?"<br>Selina shook her head. "I didn't see him. How am I going to get through this? Please, you have to help me!"  
>"Distract her," Damon said after a moment. "Tell her that your uncle Jake is around too. Maybe she'll be so busy seeing him that she won't take time to pester you."<br>Selina nodded. "Good idea! Thank you!" She gave Damon a hug and then darted back to her car.  
>"Could I stop by to say hi to her for old times' sake?" He called.<br>"Sure," she called back. "If you want to."  
>She drove back to her house and headed inside. She heard Klaus and her mother talking.<br>"You know, that really is a nice dress on you. It really fits you well in all the right places. And I like what you did with your hair. You almost look better as a blonde..."  
>Amelia giggled. "Oh, stop. Go on..."<br>Selina decided to go in. "Nice to see you two have met. Nicky, this is my mother."  
>"Oh," Klaus smiled and took her hand. "How wonderful to see you again, Amelia."<br>Selina nodded. "I don't know where my father is, but..."  
>"He's in Charleston, dear," Amelia said. "Paying his respects to your Uncle Andrew on his death anniversary."<br>Selina groaned. "So he won't be coming then?"  
>Amelia shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not." Then she turned back to Klaus and began smiling and fluttering again. Selina pulled him away and dragged him off to their bedroom. "What were you thinking, flirting with my mother?"<br>He smiled easily. "Can you blame me for thinking it was you? You're both so beautiful. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "You know what? Never mind. I have to think of a way to get her out of here!"

"Why?" He asked.

Selina sighed. "Because my father didn't come with her and he's our buffer. If we stay in the same house without him for an extended period of time, one of us will be dead."

"All right," Klaus followed her out of their bedroom. "But I really think you're overreacting."

Selina didn't look at him. "You would," she said quietly. They went into the living room and found Amelia clutching suitcases and looking hopeful. "Just tell me where my room is, and I'll unload my things."

"You won't be staying here," Selina said. "I'm sorry, Mother. But you know how things are with us and I really can't risk any unpleasantness."

Amelia sighed and put her bags down. "You're right, I suppose. But where am I supposed to stay?"

"I could take you to Uncle Jacob's," Selina said. "His apartment's not that far away, and it's been awhile since the two of you have talked, hasn't it?"

"An apartment?" Amelia's eyebrow raised. "Aren't apartments _small_?"

Selina shook her head. "Jacob's is very roomy, I promise. I go there a lot."

Amelia stared at her for a minute or so and then nodded. "I suppose that's what we'll have to do if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me," she said. "Things were hard for me when you were growing up. I did my best..." She paused and sniffled.

Selina rolled her eyes. "It's no good, Mother. You can come visit, but you're not spending the night under our roof, no matter how much you guilt me."

Amelia nodded. "If you're certain of your feelings, dear. Then I guess I'll be going." She paused and gave Klaus a look. "Would you help me carry my bags to the car?"

Klaus nodded and as he followed Amelia out of the house, he said, "Don't worry too much about your daughter. She treats _my_ mother the exact same way. It's just the way she is."

They went outside and put Amelia's bags in the car, then Klaus came back. "We have to take her to your uncle's. She doesn't know where it is."

"Why don't_ you_ take her?" Selina asked bitingly. "Since the two of you are so close and all."

"I don't really know where it is either," he said. "The only ones who know are you and Roxie and Roxie's already off at school, I hope."

Selina sighed. "Yeah, I saw her drive off that way...on her bike." She shuddered.

Klaus smirked. "Wow. Aren't we feeling judgmental today?"

Selina frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's see," Klaus said. "First, you make a big deal about the fact that she has a _tiny_ tattoo on her shoulder, even though it's a flower and nothing obscene, when you yourself have a tattoo, don't you?"

Selina blushed a little. "There's a difference between mine and hers. Hers is where everyone can see it. Mine is..."

Klaus gently pulled her to himself, caressing the inside of her thigh. "I know exactly where it is," he whispered against her ear. "Am I going to see it again tonight?"

Selina pulled out of his grip. "I don't know, I might be too tired."

"And what's your problem with Roxie's bike?" Klaus continued.

"It's not safe, is it?" Selina asked. "Do you know how easily she could get hit by a car and hurt?"

"You're overreacting," Klaus said. "If something like that happened, she would just come right back."

Selina said, "Yeah, but I _really_ don't want to have to find out."

Just then, they heard a loud honk from the garage. "I think your mother would like to be on her way," Klaus said.

"Yeah, yeah," Selina said as she went down the stairs. "If I could get her there by kicking her butt from here, I would, but unfortunately, I have to drive her."

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back," He called.

She looked up. "Oh, lucky me."

* * *

><p>The ride to Jake's was awkward, but every time Amelia started talking, Selina just turned the radio up really loud and sang along to the songs off-key. Finally, her mother stopped trying to talk and the car was silent until they reached Jake's and Selina parked her car in front of the building. "Do you need me to carry your bags?" She asked quietly.<p>

"Thank you," Amelia replied. They split the bags, each taking two and then carried them up to Jake's apartment. When he opened the door and saw Amelia, his eyes widened. "Rosie, is that you?" He asked her, referring to her childhood nickname that he'd come up with to tell the difference between her and her mother, who had also been named Amelia.

Amelia hugged him and nodded. "Yes, it's me."

"But what are you doing _here?"_

Selina put a finger up. "That's kind of my doing. See, I gave Roxie a lecture about this tattoo that she had, and then she decided to take vengeance by calling my mother to come and spy one me!"

Jake sighed. "Do we need to have a damage control meeting for you and your mother as well?" He asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "It won't do any good. We've been like this for too long."

Amelia looked at Jake. "I'll do it if she will."

Selina groaned. "Oh, come on! Now you're just trying to make me look bad!"

Jake smirked a little. Selina could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I reall think it would be beneficial for the two of you to talk things out. But what do I know?"

"A lot more than the rest of us," Amelia said. "So will you take me in since my own daughter isn't willing to?"

Jake nodded. "Of course, Rosie. Come on in." He looked at Selina. And I'll see you here at nine tomorrow morning, no arguments."

Amelia went inside, Jake shut the door, and Selina rolled her eyes, turned, and went back to her car.

As she drove away, she wondered who she was mad enough to go see now. Possibly Stefan and Anna. Stefan had been close to her mother once, so he might be glad to know she was back. On the other hand, he might not care anymore, since he'd...changed. Finally, she decided to go see Adrian. She hadn't paid him a visit in awhile.

* * *

><p>Adrian came into the house with a grocery bag under his arm and looked at Hanz, who was staring out the window. "What are you looking at?" He wanted to know. "It must be something interesting because you were sitting there when I left, too."<p>

Hanz turned. "We just have a new neighbor," he said.

Adrian headed toward the window. "Oh, is she pretty?"

Hanz grinned. "Take a look." He stepped away from the window and Adrian peered out at the woman who had dark eyes and light brown hair. "She's okay, I guess," he said. "But not as good as Helene."

"Oh, of course not," Hanz shook his head. "I was thinking that it might be good for you to go down and tell her hello. Maybe the two of you will hit it off or something."

Adrian looked away. "I could go down and say hello, but it's not going to change anything." Just then, Helene came in. "Adrian, your mom is downstairs. She doesn't look happy."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll go see what she wants." He left and Helene put her purse down next to the sofa and went behind Hanz, putting her arms around his shoulders. "So, what are we looking at?"

Hanz turned his head. "We have a new neighbor, a pretty girl. I was thinking that Adrian should go and welcome her. They might hit it off."

Helene sighed. "Look, I know it's awkward with the three of us living together, but we can't just throw him out. This is _his_ house after all."

"Why can't we move out then? I'm perfectly adjusted now." He eyed her pointedly.

Helene shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we could, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know what my dad would say about me moving somewhere far away. I mean, it was already tough enough for him when I died. I don't want to put him through anymore."

Hanz stood up. "You still have feelings for him, don't you? Adrian, I mean?"

Helene smirked. "What? No, of course, I don't. The only person I like is you." She kissed him. "I _swear."_

After they pulled apart, Selina and Adrian entered the apartment. Selina collapsed on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Are you all right?" Helene asked her. "You never come here."

"Well," Adrian said, "Apparently Roxie called Grandma to come and visit as some retaliation for a fight she and Mom had."

Helene looked up. "When you say 'Grandma,' you mean...?"

"That's right," Selina nodded. "My mother. The only person on the planet that annoys me more than Klaus' mother. Cause at least Elissavetta _wants_ to spend time with me."

"But that's why you hate her," Adrian said. "You say all the time that you wish she would just leave you alone."

Selina nodded. "Do _none_ of the women in my life get that message? I'm happy the way I am! I don't need to be picked apart and molded into their skewed idea of the perfect woman!"

"Have you ever told your mother that?" Helene asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "I don't want to seem unkind. The woman gave birth to me for crying out loud!"

"So either don't be afraid to be tough, or suck it up and be miserable for all eternity. Take your pick," Adrian said.

"Excuse me," Hanz said, looking at Selina. "But who are you?"

"Oh," Selina held out her hand and he took it. "I'm sorry. I'm Adrian's mother, Selina."

"Oh," he said in surprise, "I never would have guessed. You look wonderful."

Selina smiled. "Thank you."

Adrian growled under his breath.

Selina eyed him for a moment, slapped her knees and then stood up. "Speaking of men giving flattering comments to women they shouldn't, I should probably get home to your father."

"Wait, what...?" Adrian asked. He saw that Selina was about to tell him and held up his hand. "Actually, I don't want to know. I'll show you out."

He left the room with Selina and then Helene turned to Hanz. "Please tell me you weren't putting the moves on Adrian's mom."

"Of course not!" Hanz said. "I'm surprised you would even suggest such a thing."

"But you told her she looked pretty," Helene said.

"I was just being nice!" Hanz said. "She looked like she'd had a bad day!"

"Oh," Helene deflated. "Honey, I'm sorry."

Hanz nodded. "It's all right."

Helene nodded and looked out the window. "So, is that our new neighbor out there?"

"Yeah," Hanz nodded. He looked out again just as the woman turned toward their window and he gasped. "Oh, my god. I don't know why I didn't see it before!"

"What?" Helene said quickly as she watched him suddenly go pale. "Hanz, what's the matter?"

"That girl," he said softly. "She's my sister."

Helene held him up. "But both your sisters are dead!"

Hanz shook his head. "Apparently not."

* * *

><p>After lunch, Roxie grabbed her copy of <em>A Tale of Two Cities<em> and headed for the bathroom before English Lit. She opened the bathroom door and shrieked as cold water surrounded her and soaked into the carpeted hallway. The bathroom had flooded. It was full of water, but she really had to go, and wading through it just made everything worse. Wading to one of the stalls, she went in it and shut the door, then as she made her way out, she slipped and her book fell into the water and got soaked. "Oh, damn!" She picked it up and got out of the bathroom. Vince was standing just outside. He looked her over and saw her shaking lip. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

Her lip trembled. "The girls' bathroom is flooded, but I really had to go and now I'm covered with toilet water!" She started to cry.

Vince stepped away a little. "Well, you understand if I don't touch you, but I'd be more than happy to share my book with you for class so you don't get in trouble."

Roxie sniffled. "Thank you."

Just then, two janitors went into the bathroom and began drying it out. "Some of the other bathrooms are like this too," one of them said. "Principal Martin is going to let school out for the rest of the day probably."

They were right. A few minutes later, she came over the loudspeaker, announcing that due to a broken water pipe, school would be let out for the rest of the day after the next period, but they should be fixed up enough for the sports practices tonight.

"That means I still have tennis," Roxie said.

"And I'll have football," Vince said. He looked up at the clock. "We should probably go. We don't want to be late." They found their English classroom and she squeezed in the door ahead of him, her hand brushing against his arm. He started, staring down at the space she'd been standing in a moment before until his teacher snapped in front of his eyes. "If you come in and join us, Vince, we can get started."

He looked up. "Oh, right. Sorry." He went into the room and took the seat ahead of Roxie so he wouldn't have to look at her, but even so, he found himself being very aware of her, even the annoying giggles because she'd seen him looking like an idiot. The teacher began talking about _A Tale of Two Cities,_ but Vince drifted off. He found himself on a beach on a sunny day, saw Roxie in a skimpy light blue string bikini walking along the shore, slowly licking an ice cream cone. She saw him and ran at him, playfully pushing him face first into the water. He got up, soaking wet. She was looking at him, smiling and giggling her giggle, all the while slowly licking that ice cream cone. A strange feeling came over him. He wanted her to lick him too, as thoroughly as she was licking the ice cream, every inch of his body.

She strode toward him, running her fingers through his hair. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Her voice was breathy.

"Very nice," he replied. "A little hot, though."

She then threw the ice cream cone into the water, kissed him hard, and began running her hands down his body, sneaking her fingers gently under his trunks. He groaned, his hands making their way down her back and pushing down her swimsuit bottoms as he threw her into the water...She was whispering his name...

"Vince! Vince!" He opened his eyes and found her staring at him. "Class is over. Are you going to leave with us or not?"

He blinked and then nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I'm coming." She proceeded him out the door and once she was gone, he shook himself out. He had to focus. He could do that. It would be fine.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They found Charlie and Tony and had an awkward snack at the diner near school, and when it was time to go back for sports, he was glad that he didn't see Roxie.

He was on top of his game that night. He went into the showers feeling pretty good. Then, he stopped dead. Someone was already in the shower. A female someone. Her silhouette was projecting against the curtain. She was just coming out from washing her hair, her naked form clearly defined as she shook out her hair and toweled herself off.

He felt himself begin to flush. He shouldn't be watching. He should just shower off, dress, and leave. But he couldn't move. She was so pretty...

Just then, the curtain opened and the girl screamed. "Oh, my god, what are you doing in here?"

"It's the boy's locker room," he said, after giving her body a sweep with his eyes. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Oh, Coach told us to use these since ours are still messed up from the broken pipes." She made as if to strike him. "Stop staring at me, or..."

He grabbed her wrist. "Or you'll what? If I recall, there's a lot of room in that shower. I could join you if you wanted."

She scoffed. "In your dreams, you pig!" She tried to walk away from him, but he held her fast, pulling her towel off her. "Now, about last night..."

She relaxed and stared him down. "What about it? Do you want an encore?"

He nodded and pushed her against the wall of the shower, kissing her neck and pushing into her. She was moaning and reaching down to rub him, which made him kiss her all the more furiously. Eventually, they toppled onto the floor of the shower, still fighting another, the tiles scratching them.

He sucked on her breasts and as the little bursts of pain shot through her body, she threaded her fingers through his hair. They finally broke apart when a fire alarm went off. They left the shower, dressed, and headed out of the locker room with their hands over their ears. "Would you like a ride home?" Vince yelled over the alarm, undoubtedly an ill-conceived prank by one of his football buddies.

"What?" Roxie yelled back.

"I said, 'Would you like a ride home?"

Finally, she nodded and they left hand in hand, the sprinklers soaking their clothes.


	16. Deadly Delusion

Grudgingly, Selina woke up early the next morning. "Where are you going?" Klaus asked. "You're never up this early."

Selina stripped off her pajamas and put on her bathrobe to go into the shower.

"I could come in with you," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, I can't be distracted. I have to get in and get out so I can be to Uncle Jake's by nine."

Klaus got out of bed and came up behind her. "Why would you need to go there?" He asked her.

Selina rolled her eyes. "When I dropped Mama off yesterday, Uncle Jake expressed dismay about how we didn't get along and suggested we talk it out, like I did with Roxie. Although, also like with Roxie, it was really less of a suggestion and more of an order."

Klaus looked at her curiously. "Is this somehow my fault?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. But you flirting with her yesterday really didn't help things."

"I honestly thought that was you," he said. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Selina smirked. "Oh, stop looking so innocent and put some pants on." She turned and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on and screaming when the first blast of ice cold water hit her. She scrubbed off quickly, washed her hair and then scampered out of the shower to throw on some clothes, ignoring Klaus' salacious glances.

Roxie arrived in the kitchen as Selina was popping waffles in the toaster. "Are you ready to meet Grandma for your meeting at Uncle Jake's?"

Selina shook her head. "Never. I actually think that it would be best if Jake left us alone because she's _never_ going to change, but since she's his baby sister, he has some sort of blinders on. I honestly think he believes that all our issues are my fault, but he wasn't around when I was growing up, so what the hell does he know?"

She picked her waffles up out of the toaster and brutally stabbed a fork in them.

"Wow," Roxie said, brushing her hair and pulling it back. "Glad to see you aren't repressing anything."

Selina scoffed. "What good would that do?" She finished her toast and gulped down coffee that scalded her mouth before rushing out to her car. "Have a productive day at work!" She called to Roxie.

"I will," Roxie called back.

* * *

><p>When Selina arrived at Jake's apartment, it was Amelia who opened the door, frowning as she surveyed Selina in her messy ponytail and wrinkled sweats. "Selina, why did you leave the house like that? You could have cleaned yourself up a little. Made the teensiest effort to look presentable."<p>

"Why?" Selina put her hands on her hips. "Because if I don't look 'presentable' no boys will marry me? Is that it, Mother? Well let me tell you something: none of the men that I've been with have really given a damn about what I looked like, so damn it, just back the hell off!" She shoved Amelia aside and went to plop heavily down on one of the living room sofas. Jake came in a few minutes later. "That was a pretty scene."

Selina sat up. "Why did you let _her_ answer the door anyway? It's your apartment and she's a guest, so why didn't _you_ answer the door?"

"Because," Jake said, "I wanted to see what I had to work with. Obviously I have my work cut out for me."

"If you saw the whole thing, then you saw that she started it, so whatever delusions are in your head about your precious little sister being the perfect one and all our problems being my fault, get them out of your head right now!"

Jake stepped back a little. "Wow," he said. "Let's all take a deep breath, relax, and try to have a civilized conversation, okay?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess." Amelia nodded but said nothing.

Jake looked at Selina first. "I feel like you've been holding a lot of stuff in over the years. Care to share with us?"

"Wait a minute," Amelia said. "How is it fair to let _her_ go first? Whatever she complains about, I did it for her own good!"

Selina snorted. "Whatever! You did_ nothing_ for my own good, including hiding the werewolf thing, and who my dad was, and staying married to Robert Pierce even though he abused me and made you so miserable that you tried to kill yourself twice! What kind of a selfish woman abandons her child like that? You lied to me my whole life! You tried to mold me into your idea of the perfect woman even though it's not what I wanted. As a result, neither of us was happy. In fact, it was so unpleasant to be in a room with you, that's why I up and left and haven't called in almost forty years!"

Huffing angrily, she sat back down. The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Jake looked back and forth between his sister and his niece who were glaring at one another and cleared his throat. "All right, Amelia. Now, what do you have to say? And Selina, no interrupting."

Selina, whose mouth had been open to say a stinging retort, shut it immediately.

Amelia nodded and spoke quietly. "I know I did a lot of things wrong. I witheld things from you and I let you grow up in an environment that wasn't healthy for you. But you have to understand that it wasn't easy being me. I know it might seem like that's a lie. I could have stayed single after your father died and kept the two of us living with Grandma and Grandpa, but I just couldn't do that. All they did was talk about your father. It made me sad. I had to get away from those memories, so when Robert Pierce proposed, even though part of me knew it was a bad idea, I said yes. And afterward, even though I saw what was happening to you, I felt powerless to stop it. I'm sorry it took me fourteen years to do anything."

"And...?" Selina finished.

"And what?" Amelia asked.

"When are you going to apologize for keeping the werewolf thing from me?" Selina asked.

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not going to apologize for that. And if you had any sense at all, you'd be thanking me on bended knee that I saved you from a life of horror by not telling you."

"Why didn't you just tell me after I almost killed the overseer? I could tell that Michael wanted to."

Amelia's eyes widened. "You were five years _old!_ You wouldn't have understood anyway!"

"Weren't you five when you almost killed that girl and Granny and Granddaddy locked you up until they were sure the girl wasn't dead?"

Amelia looked at her in shock. "Selina, how do you know about that?"

"I told her," Jake said. "Because I knew you never would. Amelia, I understand your reasons for wanting to keep her in the dark when she was younger. They're admirable. But at the very least, you should have told her once she became a teenager. Lycanthropy is part of our family history whether you like it or not. There's no point trying to hide it."

"Oh," Amelia stood up and went right against her brother. "So you're saying that we should all accept our natures, kill people and then terrorize the countryside during the full moon. Is that what you're saying?"

Jake shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. Acknowleding your heritage doesn't mean you have to do anything about it. I'm not telling you to go out and kill people. I'm just saying that it would have been best for everyone if you would have been open with Selina about the fact that we have the capability to become werewolves, and then given her the choice of what to do about it."

Amelia was nodding again, a fake smile plastered on her face. "So if she decided to become a werewolf, a lean, mean killing machine, I shouldn't object. I should just smile, wave goodbye and tell her 'have a nice life'?"

Jake nodded. "Because her life is her life. You can give her guidance, but in the end, she's going to have to make her own decisions. Do you understand that, Rosie?"

Amelia was silent for a moment, and then she finally nodded. "All right. I'll try harder to back off from now on. And to understand that accepting who we are doesn't automatically mean you have to start killing people."

"Of course not," Selina said. "It just seems that way since female werewolves are so rare. How about I take you somewhere special to celebrate this new revelation of yours?"

Amelia looked up. "And where would that be? Somewhere fun?"

Selina nodded. "I think it is." She looked at her uncle. "Do you think Mom is ready for Enid's?"

Jake nodded. "I don't think it would hurt. How about I meet the two of you there tonight?"

Amelia looked apprehensive. "What is Enid's?"

Selina leaned forward and patted her mother on the shoulder. "It's a hangout. And I promise not to drink too much. It'll be great."

* * *

><p>Jake dismissed them after that and Selina went out to her car, but just as she was about to start it, her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Selina, honey. How are you? I'm sorry your mother showed up and I couldn't be with her. You haven't killed each other, have you?"

"Daddy!" Selina said happily. "I'm so glad to hear from you! But Mom told me why you couldn't come. I'm sorry about Uncle Andrew."

"Don't worry about it," her father said warmly. "It's just a fact of life. Now, how are you and your mother getting on?"

Selina sighed. "We had a talk with Uncle Jake this morning, because he lives around here, and I think things have smoothed over for good. At least for awhile, anyway."

"That's good," Matthew Warren said. "Thank you for keeping your mother in one piece. Tell her I said hi, and I'll call again tomorrow."

"All right," Selina nodded. "Bye, Daddy." She hung up the phone and then drove back home.

Klaus found her in the kitchen doing dishes a little while later. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Can I do anything for you?"

She gave a pot a very hard scrub and shook her head. "There's nothing to fix, actually. Uncle Jake did a very good job. I think Mother and I have reached an understanding. A fragile one that will probably not count for anything in a month or two, but at least it's good for now." She paused. "What?"

He was grinning. "You know, there _is_ a way I could make her understand permanently. It would be no trouble at all."

Selina sighed. "While a really bad part of me would relish Mama becoming a werewolf, I just don't think it's a good idea. She's spent so long being afraid that the actual reality would kill her. She doesn't have a strong enough constitution."

Klaus burst out laughing. "If she kept you terrified for years, she must have a _superb_ constitution!"

Selina flushed. "I wasn't scared of her. I was just respecting my elders."

Klaus rolled his eyes and grinned. "So, what are you going to do tonight?" He put his arms around her. "Can I be part of your plans?"

Selina pulled away. "Sorry, honey, but Jake, Mama and I are going to Enid's to have drinks."

"Well can I come?" He asked. "Surely I can come?"

She nodded. "Whatever. It's a free country. Do whatever you want."

"That should be fun for Roxie," Klaus said. "She's working tonight."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Enid's, Amelia teetered just outside the door after Selina and Jake had gone in. "Are you coming, Mama?" Selina asked.<p>

Amelia bit her lip and shook her head. "No...I think I'll go wait in the car." She made to turn away, but Jake took her gently by the shoulder. "Come on, Rosie. It's not even a full moon. It'll be okay."

Amelia looked doubtful but stepped over the threshold anyway. "All right," she whispered to Selina. "What do we do now?"

Selina shrugged. "Anything you want! You can dance, have a drink, shoot some pool..."

"It would probably be too much to ask for there to be a reading corner, wouldn't it?" Amelia asked.

Selina shook her head. "This is a club! Of course there's no reading corner." She looked over at the bar. "Look, Enid's tending bar tonight. I think you'll like her."

Selina took Amelia over to the bar. She ordered a white wine and the same for Amelia. "Is this your mother?" Enid asked with interest. "Jake talks so much about her, I just can't believe we've never met." She stuck out her hand and Amelia took it gingerly. "Nice to meet you."

"Enid's the one who created werewolves," Selina said. Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so this is your fault?"

Enid shook her head. "I suppose you could say that, but people adjust to their circumstances so it's not so bad for them."

Amelia continuted to glare.

"What's the matter with her?" Enid whispered to Jake.

"Other than myself, I come from a family of repressors," Jake explained. "After I was killed, Father fed Amelia and our brother Charlie the lie that being a werewolf was a bad thing and all we did was kill."

"Oh, but you don't have to," Enid said. "You can lock yourself away to make sure you don't hurt anyone. How were you turned? It was an accident I take it?"

Amelia sniffed disdainfully. "I haven't been turned at all, and I never intend to be."

"Wait," Enid said. "Let me get this straight: You haven't turned at all, yet you have all these really judgy opinons of us? Maybe you should go."

Amelia turned up her nose. "Maybe I will." She stormed out. The other werewolves shouted "good riddance" after her and threw their napkins and scraps in her direction. Once she was clear of the door, everyone lapsed into silence for a moment. Then, they heard a growl, followed by piercing shriek after piercing shriek.

Roxie picked up her tip and hurried over to her mother. "I think that's Grandma," she said. "I'll go and check."

"I'll come with you," Vince said. "I don't want you going out there alone."

Roxie scoffed. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle myself, thank you."

Vince scoffed and let her go. "Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

"Well, I won't," Roxie shot back. "I'm not that stupid!"

"Oh, well that's debatable!" Vince called after her.

A few minutes later, Roxie came in and nodded slowly. "It's Grandma. And she's hurt. Really hurt. Mom, you and Uncle Jake might want to get out here."

Selina and Jake hurried out behind her and found Amelia's prostrate body in the alley beside the bar. She was covered with blood and her eyes were half open. She was moaning.

Selina got down on her knees. "Mama, can you hear me?"

Amelia just looked straight ahead and didn't say anything. Selina looked up at Jake. "Go bring the car around," she said. Then, help me get her in the back so we can take her home."

"Shouldn't we keep her here?" Roxie asked. "I mean, Enid knows pretty much everything about werewolf medicine."

Amelia groaned and Selina shook her head. "No, Mama doesn't trust Enid. It would be best to let her die at home, where she's among people who love her."

Jake nodded and Roxie patted Selina on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Mom."

Selina nodded, handing Roxie her phone. "Call 457-478-2956. It's my father's number. Could you tell him what happened tonight, please?"

Roxie nodded. "Sure," she said mutely. She went inside and did as Selina asked, then snatched a beer from behind the counter and downed it.

"What's the matter with you?" Vince asked.

"My grandmother is dying," she said. "And I have to deal with it somehow."

* * *

><p>Selina sat alone in the alley, cradling her mother's body. "It's going to be okay, Mama," she whispered. A moment later, she saw a shadow and looked up, a scream catching in her throat. "Who are you?" She asked.<p>

"Did it work?" The shadow whispered back. "Did I get her?"

Selina gasped. "Klaus? You did this? How could you do this?"

He got down on his knees beside her and stroked Amelia's hair. "Easily," he said. "Aren't you proud of me? Now, all I have to do is get her to kill someone and she'll be just like us."

"How can she kill anyone if she's dying herself?"

"Ah," Klaus said, "But she won't stay dead forever. Or have you forgotten?"

Selina just narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I remember. But we still have to bury her. And dig her up again."

Amelia moaned again. Then, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Her body gave a horrible shudder. Then, she was still."

Klaus grinned. "Well, step one is complete. See you at home, love." He grinned at Selina again, gave her a quick kiss, and then melted into the darkness, just as Roxie came running out of the bar again with Vince following her. "I called Grandpa like you said," she panted. "And I called Adrian to drive you home in case you didn't feel like being in the car with Grandma's body."

Selina nodded. "Thank you."

Vince took Roxie's hand and led her back inside, and when Jake came back with the car, she surrendered her mother's body and sat on the curb in front of the bar, sobbing until Adrian and Helene came to pick her up. Adrian led his mother to the car and helped her into the backseat. "I don't understand," Adrian said. "It's not even a full moon. How could Grandma have been killed by a werewolf?"

"It was your father," Selina said. "He's under the impression that making your grandmother into a werewolf will make things easier for me, but he's wrong and now I have to deal with the consequences of his stupidity."

"Stay at the house with us tonight," Helene said. "I think it might be easier for you."

Selina nodded. "Thank you. I think I will."

They took Selina into the house and Helene went back to get her pajamas and toothbrush. Then, she sat next to Selina, who was huddled on the living room sofa. "Do you want to watch television, or just go to bed?" She asked.

Selina was shaking. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"I could send Rusty in with you," Adrian offered. "If you don't want to be alone."

Selina didn't even have to respond before Rusty trotted after her and dutifully lay down in front of the bed. Adrian tucked Selina in and shut off the lights. "Uncle Jake and I will take care of Grandma tomorrow, Mom," he assured her. "You won't have to do a thing."

* * *

><p>When it was time to close up, Vince found Roxie surrounded by beer bottles, her eyes red, her skin pale. "Are you all right?" He asked.<p>

She shook her head. "Hold me," she said.

"Okay," gingerly, he put his arms around her. She cuddled up against him, looked up, and kissed him hard. Then, she reached up under his shirt. He shook his head and pulled her hand out. "No, no you're drunk. I don't want to do it this way."

Roxie frowned and stood up, kicking him. "So you're just going to let me be miserable?"

Vince nodded. "There are other ways to deal with your problems."

Roxie grabbed her coat. But they take too long." She put her coat on and left the bar. He heard her bike roar to life and she drove off. He didn't try to follow her. There was no point.

* * *

><p>Roxie was driving along when she got too close to an oncoming car. The crash was instantaneous. When paramedics arrived, they loaded her on a stretcher, prepared to annouce her DOA once she reached the hospital, but strangely enough, she opened her eyes when they were very nearly there. Roxie looked into the eyes of the handsome, blonde, green-eyed paramedic, stripped off her clothes, and jumped him. By the time they reached the hospital, she was done. She put on her clothes, and left out the back of the ambulance, leaving the stunned paramedic and the bled out bodies of his friends in her wake.<p> 


	17. My Favorite Mistake

Vince was lying across the bar, pouring beer from the tap straight into his mouth. Enid's was practically empty now. The attack on Roxie's grandmother had sent everybody running. But now he wasn't so sure he should have sent _her_ running. He took one last pull and then sat up again, clumsily jumping off the bar and landing on his face on the floor. Then he stood up and went over to stare out the open door and into the moonless night.

Finally, he took another deep breath, grabbed his coat and went to look for Roxie. He found her in a strip club, surrounded by male dancers while she crooned "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls. When he came in, she was just finishing. When she saw him, she burst into laughter and called to the guy standing by the stereo. "How about an encore, Steve? My inspiration just walked in the door!"

The music started up again and Vince blushed, averted his eyes and went up to the stage. "You're drunk," he said. "Come home with me."

She giggled. "You're trying to take advantage of me, aren't you?"

"No!" He frowned and shook his head. "You need to go to bed!"

He picked her up off the stage and carried her out the strip club door. She was laughing insanely. "That's a good idea! We should _all_ go to bed! And then you can make me eggs in the morning!"

He just shook his head. He wondered where he should take her. Her parents had enough to deal with now. There had to be somewhere else. "Hey," he said. "Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"I told you," she said. "I want to go back to the house and get in bed with _you!"_

"What's your second choice?" He asked. "Do you have any responsible relatives I can take you to?"

Roxie nodded. "Well, there's my uncle. He's pretty responsible and he doesn't live far from here. But I thought I was going home with you!"

Vince shook his head. "Now isn't a good time. So I'll take you to your uncle's, you can sober up, and then we'll talk in the morning." Eventually, they found the house and Vince debated what to do about Roxie. He didn't feel he knew her aunt and uncle well enough to ring their doorbell, and given what she said about their old-fashioned outlook on life, they probably wouldn't look kindly upon a young man bringing a drunk girl to their doorstep so late at night. Finally, he put her on the front step and rang the doorbell insistently before heading off.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Susan were packing their bags when they heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be at this time of night?" Susan wanted to know. "I hope it's not anything that will keep us here too much longer. I'm beginning to hate this place."<p>

"You aren't the only one," Elijah said, preceding her down the stairs. They opened the front door and Roxie fell inside. "Hi!" She said. She looked up at them and grinned. "Fancy seeing you here!" She tried to stand up and just fell down again.

"Are we drunk, perhaps?" Elijah asked her. "Where are your parents?" He was having the most horrible flashbacks from when Klaus was younger and he'd had to bring_ him_ home.

Roxie nodded. "Maybe just a little. But its only cause Daddy killed Grandma."

"What?" Elijah's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

Roxie shook her head. "Not _Daddy _grandma, _Mommy_ Grandma. Mom went home with Adrian and Helene, and I don't know where Daddy went. Could I lie down for a second? I don't feel so good..."

Before either Elijah or Susan could stop her, she threw up on their new Persian rug. Susan put her hand to her forehead. "For the love of god, why did this have to happen now?"

Roxie looked up. "What's the matter? I feel much better now."

Elijah was looking at his niece with distaste. "Well it's your own fault you felt bad in the first place. Now let me take you upstairs and then I'll get somebody to clean up this mess."

Susan sighed. "No, I'll do it." Once he was gone, she called one of their servants to handle the carpet. "Do what you can about that," She said. "And forget about the bags. Bring them all back inside. Looks like we won't be going anywhere for awhile."

She left him to his business and went upstairs.

"How's it going in here?" She asked. She saw that Roxie was asleep. "Did she fall asleep on her own, or did you help a little?" She asked Elijah.

He sighed. "I helped a little. I'll call Selina in the morning and see if she can't come here and collect her."

* * *

><p>Selina woke up in a strange bedroom with Rusty resting across her feet. "Hey," she called. "Adrian! Adrian!"<p>

Adrian came running in. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Sorry," she said. "I just wanted to make sure I was where I thought I was." She surveyed him. He seemed very tidy. "You and Uncle Jake didn't bury Mom yet, did you?"

He came to sit next to her on the bed. "I don't know if that's really a good idea if she's going to wake up in a few days anyway. She's at your house in one of the upstairs rooms. She's not going to rot or anything, is she?"

Selina shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I didn't."

He hugged her. "So are you going to have a talk with Dad?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if there's a point, really. Your father's logic is different than everybody else's, so sometimes it's best to just leave things alone."

"You know," he said, "You can stay here for as long as you want. You don't have to go home today."

She nodded, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Thanks, but I think it would be best if I went home and faced what happened. Besides, you have your own life here and I don't want to interrupt it any more than I already have."

Selina's phone rang. "That's funny," she said. "It's Uncle Elijah. I wonder why he's calling? Probably to tell me goodbye. He and Aunt Susan were supposed to leave today, you know." She put the phone to her ear. She listened to him talk for a few minutes and then shut her phone. "It seems your sister was brought to Elijah's house drunk last night."

"Are you going to yell at her?" Adrian asked. "She's only sixteen, you know."

Selina shook her head. "This isn't going to sound very parental, but I don't really blame her. She was the one who found Mama's body. And I think she knows that it was your father who attacked her too. That's a lot of weight to bear. I was drinking when I was her age."

"Really?" Adrian asked in surprise.

Selina nodded. "So of course she's not going to be in bad trouble. I'm just going to make her understand that drinking until she blacks out should only be a last resort. But I'll put on a show for Elijah and Susan of course, so they don't think I'm being a negligent parent." She gave Adrian one last wave and drove to Elijah and Susan's who met her at the door with a very pale Roxie. "Here she is," Elijah said, pushing Roxie in Selina's direction. "I assume you're going to have a stern talk with her?"

Selina nodded. "Of course I am. Thank you so much for taking her in last night." Roxie whispered something in Selina's ear. "Oh, and I'm very sorry about your rug." Then she took Roxie and led her to the car.

When they were on the road, Roxie looked at her in the review mirror. "All right," she said. "Let me have it. Tell me what I bad kid I am for being so stupid as to get myself drunk last night. Oh, and I crashed my bike, too."

Selina sighed. "I don't blame you for the drinking. I've gone that far many times before. In fact, the way Damon and I finally reconciled was that he came to rescue me from a bar after I went and got hammered because I accidently slept with my cousin."

Roxie raised an eyebrow. "No way!"

Selina nodded. "Yep. And he came and got me. Drove me home, brought me to bed, tucked me in, and brought me a hangover cure in the morning. So how are you feeling now?"

"I'm good," Roxie told her. "Much better."

"So where would you like me to drop you off?"

"Could you drop me off at work?"

Selina nodded. "Sure." She dropped Roxie off at Enid's and then went home, afraid of what she would find there. Klaus met her at the door. "Just where have you been?" He asked. "I missed you last night!"

Selina brushed past him. "I'm sorry. I was freaked out over your little stunt last night, so I spent the night at Adrian's."

"And you didn't even call? I could have been planning a romantic dinner or something and you never would have known!"

Selina scoffed. "Oh, yeah. I believe that. That's just what you do after you kill your mother-in-law: plan a romantic dinner with your wife!"

He began massaging her neck. "Oh, come now. You know she's not going to be dead forever. She'll wake up in a couple of days...just like you did."

"Oh, yeah?" Selina pulled away and turned back toward him angrily. "Then what do you plan to do with her?"

He shrugged. "My plan is to get her to face her fears. To make her turn, so she finally knows what it feels like. I'll have to make her kill someone though. She probably won't do it on her own. And then you'll give her your blood, she'll be a hybrid, and everyone will live happily ever after."

Selina shook her head. "No. That's not going to happen." She slugged him in the jaw so that he hit his head against the armoire and fell to the floor. He growled and got up just as Selina pulled a bedstead free of the bed, and rammed it into Klaus' middle, impaling him against the wall.

"There," she said. "I'll be leaving now." She headed out the bedroom door and downstairs, but he managed to catch her just as she had her hand on the doorknob. "Wow," she said. "That was quick."

"You didn't think you'd be able to keep me there, did you?"

Selina shook her head. "Not forever, but at least long enough for me to go away. And take my mother with me. You're not making her a hybrid."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's not a good idea," she said.

"So you want her to be a werewolf and struggle through the change every full moon? That's what she's afraid of. If I make her a hybrid, it won't have to be that way."

Selina scoffed. "You just want to make her a hybrid so you can manipulate her and use her like you do everyone else in your life."

"You think I manipulate and use you?" He asked. "Now I'm hurt."

"I don't care," Selina said. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"You know," he said, "You're no fun anymore."

"Well, not everybody can be."

He grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her toward their bedroom. But she was able to fight back and by the time they reached the bedroom, they were both panting and exhausted. "You should have just carried me," she said. "I'm surprised you even made it so I had the opportunity to fight back." He threw her on the bed, tied both her wrists to the one remaining bedstead and ripped off his shirt, unbuttoned hers, and then, after cutting his chest so that a large trickle of blood flowed from it, he threw himself on top of her, forcing her to suck blood from his chest. This went on for some time and he played with her while he waited. When he finally pulled away, her face and chest were covered in blood. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. Her pupils were jet black and dilated. "More," she whispered. "Give me more..."

Laughing, he cut his wrist and she grabbed it and began sucking greedily. Eventually, she pushed it away, and with drops of his blood still clinging to her lips, she ordered him to untie her so she could kiss him. He obliged and she threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. He put her underneath him. She stared up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>They didn't do anything really big until nightfall. As soon as Roxie was asleep, they snuck out of the house and headed next door where they roused their sleeping neighbors and compelled them to go down to the pier and kidnap a group of kids and chop each one of them to little bits. Then they removed the compulsion once the murders were complete. They let their neighbors scream for a second, and then Selina ripped out their larynxes and sucked them dry befor throwing their bled out bodies into the water. Then, they got into the kids' boat and drove it around the lake a few times, looking up at the stars. Then, Selina yawned. "I'm tired. I think I need to go to bed." Klaus parked the boat back at the pier and took Selina home, tucking her in. "I've got a big surprise for your birthday," he whispered to her.<p>

"What is it?" She asked drowsily.

He grinned. "You'll see it eventually. When you wake up." He watched her until she fell asleep, then took a good amount of blood from her hand and put it in a bag. Surprisingly, she didn't awaken. Then, he put it in a safe place and went to check on Amelia to see if she'd awakened yet.

"I have," she said drowsily. "Where am I?"

"Our basement," he said. "Everything is going to be all right now."

She locked eyes with him. "What am I now?"

"You're human," he said. "You're not a vampire anymore. Now, I want you to go outside and kill the first person you see."

Amelia nodded. "Okay," she said flatly. Klaus led her upstairs and sent her outside. She came back an hour later covered in blood. "He fought," she said. "It took awhile to kill him."

"You did well," Klaus said to her. "Have a good rest now. You've earned it. And make sure you pack some clothes. We're going on a little trip tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Selina woke up again, she was in a moving vehicle. "Oh, what now?" She huffed. "Where are we going?"<p>

"Good morning to you too," Klaus said. "I wondered when you were going to join the land of the living."

"Answer my question," she snapped.

"First, we're going to reunite your mother with your father," Klaus said patiently. "And then you and I are going to Vegas for your birthday."

She frowned. "You're sick. "So we're just going to drop Mama's body on the porch?"

"Of course not," Amelia said. "I'm right back here, dear."

Selina turned. "What? How?"

Amelia shrugged. "Apparently, I'm a hybrid now."

"And you're all right with this?"

Amelia nodded. "I should have done it years ago!"

Selina grabbed Klaus' hand and bit down hard, causing the car to swerve and run off the side of the road and into a ditch. When they all emerged, Amelia said, "Selina, what did you do that for?"

"I didn't want him to turn you into a hybrid," Selina snapped. "And he ignored me on purpose!"

"Or it could be that you're just jealous because she likes my plan instead of yours," Klaus told her. He put his arm around her and moved it down her back towards her butt. "If your hand moves down any lower," she said through her teeth, "I'm going to sever it from your wrist."

"Let's not fight," Amelia said. "We have to find a way to get where we're going, because I refuse to walk."

"Oh, all right," Selina went off the side of the road and into traffic. She saw a car she liked and flagged it down. When it stopped and the driver opened the door for her, she got inside and bit deeply into his neck, draining him. His wife and child were in the back seat. Selina looked them over. There couldn't be any witnesses. She grabbed the wife and banged her head once hard against the window, removing the blood spatter with her finger and licking it off. She made a small nick in the woman's neck and watched the blood drip down, waiting to see how long it would take before she licked it off. Then, using the keys that were still in the ignition, she ran them along the woman's neck, drawing more blood, which she sucked eagerly. When the woman was dead, the only person in the car was the little boy.

"Are you going to kill me too?" He asked.

"Not now," she said sweetly. "I'm going to let you run. If I catch you, I will kill you. But if I can't catch you, I'll let you go."

The boy gulped and unbuckled his seatbelt. Selina came around and opened the door for him. The second he got out, he took off running.

Selina looked at Klaus. "Want to join me?"

He grinned. "I love it when they run."

They chased after the boy. He was a good hider, but eventually, he got tired and they caught him. He struggled against Selina's grip, but it was in vain.

"I think you should have him," Klaus said. "You caught him."

Selina grinned. "I'm willing to share." They stood on either side of the boy and sank their fangs into his neck, sucking greedily while he screamed and screamed. Eventually though, he quieted and they threw him, limbs askew, into the nearby grass.

They stared at each other, breathing hard. Selina pulled Klaus to her and kissed him hard. He moved his hands under her shirt and began feeling her up. She ripped off his shirt and threw him into the grass. She ran kisses down his torso and then unzipped him and slowly stroked him.

He sucked in a breath, but she refused to let him have control. They made love for quite some time before Amelia came and found them, ordering them back to the car.

Smirking behind the wheel, Klaus dropped Amelia off at home and then he and Selina continued their drive.

"Why aren't we on a plane?" Selina asked.

"I thought this would give us a chance to talk," he said.

"About what?" She asked.

His expression darkened. "Why you felt it was necessary to run me through with the bedstead, for one."

Selina shook her head. "I'm not sorry for that. You were being a jackass!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

He pulled on the brakes and she hit her head on the dashboard. "You don't say I'm right and I'll do that again," he said. "And you don't want a concussion on your birthday."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Let's just not talk, okay?"

They continued this pattern for several days until they finally arrived in Vegas. "And just in time too," Selina said, shutting her eyes against the bright lights on the strip. "My birthday is tomorrow."

"Interesting that you were a Halloween baby," Klaus said.

"Not just Halloween," Selina said. "Born during a full moon, too." They found their hotel and got in the room. "I don't know about you," he said, stretching ostentatiously, "But I feel like a shower."

"Me too," Selina said. "But you can go first."

He turned to face her. "Not exactly what I had in mind." She gave him a look. "Fine," she said at last. "It _would_ help conserve water."

She followed him into the shower and they washed each other off thoroughly. When they were in bed that night, she asked, "So what do you have in store tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise, birthday girl," he grinned. "I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

><p>Klaus woke Selina up bright and early the next morning. "Why?" She asked him. "Why can't my first present be to sleep in as late as I want?"<p>

"Because we have to be at the tour bus in half an hour," he said, throwing clothes at her. "Dress, please!"

She dressed and then he took her out to a blood red bus with the words **Tragic Tours **written in bold black on the side. "We're going to see all the haunted spots in the city," he said. Selina followed him onto the bus and the bus began moving. Many of the spots they saw were dull and uninspired. Then, they reached the grand finale: A circus tent where a tighrope walker had been eaten by alligators in 1939 and her lion tamer fiance had committed suicide by arsenic poisoning soon after. The legend said that every ten years, the fiance returned from the grave to seduce a tightrope walker so he could kill her and steal her body for his fiancee to occupy. So far, she hadn't shown up.

"Sounds a lot like Adrian and Helene," Selina whispered. "Except that Helene _did _show up."

Just then, Selina smelled something funny. "I think I smell smoke," she whispered. Klaus nodded. "Me too."

Then, one of the other guests on the tour looked up and pointed out flames creeping along one of the walls. "Let's all get out in an orderly fashion!" The tour guide called as everybody scattered. "No pushing or shoving please."

Selina looked at Klaus and grinned. "Want to see how many we can catch?" He nodded. "Why not?"

It was actually pretty easy and by the time they left the circus tent, they figured it would be more than just the tightrope walker's fiance that would be haunting the circus.

"What now?" Selina asked as they walked around hand in hand.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Want to gamble until sundown? I don't have anything planned until then."

They spent the rest of the day in the casinos and left fabulously wealthy. They went back to the hotel and changed clothes, and then Klaus led Selina to the car again. They drove out to a nearby cemetery that was overrun with weeds and poison ivy. Klaus held Selina's hand as they navigated the labyrinth of tilting, crumbling tombstones. "Is this place supposed to be haunted too?" She whispered.

"No, but apparently, it's a favorite spot for teenagers to come and make out on Halloween." He pointed. "See?" Selina spied the two kids making out and Selina said, "You shouldn't do that in a cemetery! Let's grab them!" They made quick work of that pair and four others. Finally, Selina collapsed on top of the grave marker shaped like a table top. "I couldn't eat a thing," she said. "Except for maybe cake."

Klaus grinned. "Stay right there." He went to the car and grabbed a box with a chocolate cake in it out of the trunk. She stuck candles in it and then blew them out. They had a few pieces each and Klaus gave her her present: a pair of diamond earrings shaped like little coffins.

"Those are so adorable!" She said. "Thank you!" She put them on and stood up. "Now, I want to do something impulsive." She kissed him and they began pulling at each other's clothes and backing up further and further until a misstep against a broken tombstone sent them sprawling into an open grave. But that didn't stop them. They just kept going until they were finished. Then, Selina looked up at the moon. "It's so beautiful," she said.

Klaus kissed her again. "Happy birthday," he said.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Selina weren't the only ones celebrating Halloween. Enid's was holding a costume party. Roxie went as a French maid and Vince went as Mickey Mouse. They didn't tell each other about their costumes beforehand. They wanted it to be a surprise. After a couple of hours, Roxie was bored and feeling particularly bold. She looked around for a guy to take to bed with her. "I'll go," a guy in a Micky Mouse costume said. She nodded. "Okay, whatever." They were making their way upstairs when Vince snuck out from a closet where he was getting more napkins. He happend to know that the man with Roxie was a notorious seducer whose costume was a lame attempt to make himself seem harmless. He put on his mask and snuck up behind them, pulling his lookalike away and locking him in the closet. Then, Vince followed Roxie into the room.<p>

"Take off your mask," She said. "I have to at least know who you are."

Vince took off his mask and Roxie groaned. "Oh, it's just you."

"Why him and not me?" Vince asked.

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But first the costume has to come off, okay?"

"Okay," Vince agreed and slipped it off. Roxie sucked in a breath. He was completely naked now. He strode toward her, confident and casual. "Have you finished all your cleaning?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Am I in trouble?"

Vince grinned and shook his head. "Not if you spend a little time with me first."

She heaved an exaggerated sigh and pulled off her dress. "All right, Master. But what will your wife say if she finds us?"

"I don't care," he said and picked her up to put her on the bed. Roxie grinned. "You know what? Neither do I."

* * *

><p>Two months later, she was battling an upset stomach that wouldn't go away. Then, she missed her period. She went and found her mother. "I think I might be pregnant," she said quietly.<p> 


	18. A Double Dip

Selina looked at her in shock. "W-what?" She asked. "Say that again."

"I think I might be pregnant," Roxie repeated.

Selina stood up. "Well can you tell me anything else? When did this happen? When did you start having sex in the first place?"

Roxie sighed. "It was awhile ago, the night you and Dad and Uncle Elijah and Aunt Susan came to visit me. Afterward, I went back to the house to pick up some things, and then he was there...and he was jealous over this guy at work and he took off his shirt and...grrr! I tried to go away, but he's just so pretty!"

"What other times?"

Roxie thought. "The day we had to use the boys' locker room after tennis 'cause the pipes broke, and Halloween. It was a costume party. He and another guy were wearing the same costume and..."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "But you still only went to bed with Vince, right? It wasn't a...threesome?"

Roxie shook her head. "Oh, no. Vince is the only guy I've ever been with. Please say you understand. Please say you won't kill me."

Selina sighed. "In a way, I understand. You and Vince are werewolves and as such you have to deal with certain urges and sometimes giving into them is easier and better for you than trying to hold them off."

Roxie grinned. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Selina nodded. "It's like that with me and your dad. We love each other in our own way, but..."

"But you're mostly in it for the sex?" Roxie finished.

Selina nodded. "Don't tell Adrian this, _ever_, but we didn't exactly plan for him. After I became a hybrid, I wasn't sure what I could do and what I couldn't. Your dad always said that we were capable of having kids, but one day, I went into Enid's and she told me I was pregnant. I didn't believe her right away. I had to take like five tests before I was absolutely certain."

Roxie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Selina smiled. "Yeah. And Damon and I were together when we were alive. He proposed to me before he went off to fight in the war, and on the day he shipped off, he and I jumped in bed together. I thought I would never see him again, so that was my only chance. A few months later, Doctor Stensrund told me that I was pregnant too...and suffering from scarlet fever at the same time. His blood saved both me and the baby from dying."

Roxie sat down. "The same Doctor Stensrund who changed you delivered your baby?"

Selina nodded. "I didn't get to see Joshua for very long, though. Two months after he was born, the good doctor sent him to live with Damon's father, turned me into a vampire, and I thought I'd never see Joshua again. And I didn't. Not for eighteen years." She paused. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you, aren't I?"

Roxie shook her head. "No, please finish the story!"

Selina nodded. "Okay. It was Halloween, 1883. And it was a tradition in Mystic Falls for kids to come to Doctor Stensrund's empty house and look for the lady in red. A very well worded town legend had turned me into a tragic victim of Doctor Stensrund's who was haunting his house because I was looking for a necklace that Damon gave me and that Doctor Stensrund had taken away. That was all true. Except in the story, I was a ghost, not a vampire. Anyway, that year, Joshua was eighteen and he decided he would come and see for himself. I found him sleeping by the fire in one of the parlors. It was awhile before I was able to say anything."

"Was it a shock for him?" Roxie asked.

Selina shook her head. "Not as much as you would think. Joshua spent a lot of his time around a man named John Gilbert, who was kind of the town eccentric. He collected legends and stories. He was one of the most fervent believers that vampires walked among us during the scare. After that Halloween, I saw him on and off. Got to know his wife and his kids. It was pretty normal considering my circumstances. Then, I went off to Europe, met your dad, and the rest is history."

"So you think I'm going to be okay? If this is true, that is?"

Selina nodded and put her arms around Roxie. "You'll be fine. I believe that. Now, how your father is going to take the news is a whole other story."

Roxie gasped. "We don't have to tell him, do we?"

Selina shook her head. "Not yet. Not until we have definite proof that you're pregnant. Then, we'll have to. He'll just be angrier if he thinks we kept it from him on purpose."

Roxie nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

Selina looked up at the clock. "You have to be at work soon. You think you're up for it?"

Roxie nodded. "I'll be okay."

"And get that test as soon as possible," Selina called after her. We don't want this hanging over our heads forever."

* * *

><p>As soon as Roxie was on her way, Selina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and got in her car, driving to Damon's at breakneck speed. She parked her car in the driveway and went up to ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was answered by a slim, dark eyed brunette in a towel. "Who are you?"<p>

"Who are _you?" _Selina replied.

The woman frowned. "Okay. You wanna come in?"

Selina shook her head. "Actually, I don't plan on being here for very long. I just need to tell Damon something, so if you could just get him for me, that would be lovely."

"You still haven't told me who you are," the woman persisted. "I won't tell him anything until I know that you aren't some psycho wanting to horn in on him. He and I are together now."

"Okay," Selina said. "I don't want to steal him away from you, okay? I just have to tell him something, and then I'll leave." Fed up, she suddenly pushed the woman aside and forced her way into the house. "Hey!" the woman cried. "You can't do that, you know!"

Selina smirked. "I just did. Now put some clothes on. Didn't your mother ever teach you that you should always be dressed when you receive company?"

The woman stood up, clutching her towel tighter around herself, just as Damon entered the room. He was wearing a robe. "What's going on, Jeannie? Who was at the door? Are you okay?"

Jeannie nodded, pointing to Selina. _"This_ was on the other side of the door. She claims you know her. Do you?"

Damon nodded. "We're friends."

Selina strode over to him. "Sorry if I came at a bad time," she said. "I just got some weird news and I really need to share it with someone."

Damon nodded. "Sure, just a minute." He looked up at Jeannie. "Would you mind leaving us alone for awhile?"

"But...?" Jeannie's jaw dropped.

"It's not going to be forever," he said. "I just think we need some privacy."

Jeannie growled. "Fine." She stomped upstairs to dress and then headed to the mall.

"She seems...nice," Selina said. "She your new girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "She's not usually so nasty. She just came from a bad break up and it's made her a little paranoid, but she'll get over it. Now, what brought you here?"

"Well," Selina took a deep breath. "Roxie told me that she thinks she might be pregnant."

Damon sucked in his breath. "Wow. Does she have any idea who the father might be?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "She's only ever been interested in one guy, thank goodness. If there had been five, six, or more, it would be much more difficult."

"And I take it that Klaus doesn't know?"

Selina nodded. "And we aren't going to tell him unless she really _is_ pregnant. I don't want to have trouble where there doesn't need to be any."

Damon ran his fingers through her hair. "So the only ones who know about this are you and Roxie? Nobody else? And you're just going to bear the weight of it so that Roxie doesn't get in trouble?"

Selina nodded. He hugged her. "You're a remarkable woman, you know that?"

She smiled. "Thank you. She thought I was going to be mad, but I told her about you and me and Joshua instead. I think it made her feel better. Thanks for listening. Good luck with your new relationship. I'm happy for you."

He smiled. "Thank you, but if you ever need anything at all, don't be afraid to come talk to me."

Selina nodded. "I'll remember that." He walked her to her car and waved goodbye as she drove away. She took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was find a way to distract Klaus so that he would never suspect what was going on with Roxie.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was gone, Damon went back into his house. She'd gotten him thinking about the past. He went into his bedroom and reached under his mattress. There were two photos there. Neither of them were recent. The first was one that Selina had given him the day he'd shipped out. Her hair was curly and poofy and she was wearing an uncharacteristic dress. She was smiling a little but the look in her eyes showed that what she really wanted to do was break the photographer's camera. He'd told her that he'd get rid of it, but he'd kept it because it made him laugh. The second had been taken almost forty years ago. Selina was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, perched on the hood of his car and grinning saucily at the camera. That had been taken right after they'd gotten together again. He'd proposed a second time right after she'd gotten off the hood of the car.<p>

His eyes went back to the first picture. He hadn't known she was pregnant at all. Of course he should have realized that something like that could happen, but it hadn't crossed his mind. All he could think about was that he hadn't really wanted to leave her that day. She'd already lost her father in one war, and he didn't want her losing him in another. But his father had been adament, and he'd shipped off, happy in the knowledge that he would quit four months later and come home to her. Then they would...he didn't want to say 'live happily ever after'. That would be silly. But life would have been good in any case. But by the time he'd gotten back, she was gone. His father had told him that she'd taken ill when she'd actually been holed up at Doctor Stensrund's waiting out her pregnancy. Then he'd met Katherine, and nothing had else mattered. He'd been an idiot, to say the least.

He'd met Joshua once, although he hadn't known it was him. They had both been on a riverboat going down the Mississippi and stationed at the gambling tables. They'd both been drinking heavily and had each lost a spectacular amount of money when one of their fellow players accused Damon of stacking the deck. He'd taken out his gun and started shooting in every direction, hoping to kill him dead, but Joshua had helped him get away and had shot the man first. They'd spent the rest of the voyage drinking and socalizing together, and Damon still couldn't figure out how he couldn't have noticed the resemblance between Joshua and himself, because it had been very significant. At the time, though, it had just seemed like a coincidence.

He blinked and put both the pictures back under the mattress. He couldn't chang the past, so what was the point of dwelling on it? He put both pictures back under his mattress and went to get a drink from a very special bar.

* * *

><p>When Enid saw him standing at the bar, she was surprised. "You're Selina's friend, aren't you?"<p>

Damon nodded. "Could I have a bourbon, please?"

Enid poured it and handed it over. "I'm sure that a vampire doesn't come to a werewolves-only club just to have a drink. Now what is it you _really_ came for?"

He sighed. "I wanted to see you, actually. I have a question."

Enid was curious. "What about?" She pulled her dark hair out of her eyes to get a better look at him.

"You're a witch, right?"

She nodded. "On a good day, I suppose. What about it?"

He gulped down his bourbon. "Well, Selina and I aren't just friends. We used to be married. Obviously we've both moved on now. But before we both became vampires, Selina got pregnant and because of the war, I didn't get to spend a great deal of time with our son. Now, I wish I had. And Klaus' tryst with your sister that caused Selina to move in with me for a year so I got to play parent to Roxie also has something to do with it."

"What's 'it'?" Enid asked. "What is it you want from me?"

"Could you make it possible for me to have a kid?" Damon asked. "Not all the time. Just for a little while. Give me a window."

Enid took his empty glass away. "I don't think you should have any more of these," she said. "They make you talk crazy. I hear you asking me to use my magic to make it so you can conceive a child."

"Yes," Damon nodded. "That's exactly what I want."

"Why should I do this for you?" Enid asked.

"Because," Damon said, "thanks to vampirism, something your sister created, my life was ruined."

Enid shook her head. "I hope you don't think I owe you anything for Vanessa's mistake."

Just then, Roxie came in, stuggling to balance a heavy tray. "What are we talking about here?"

"I saw your mother," Damon said. "She told me about your little problem."

"What problem?" Enid asked.

"It's nothing. I just think I might be pregnant, that's all." Roxie said.

"What?" Enid asked. "Do you know for sure yet?"

Roxie shook her head. "I'm going to get the test after work. I have to wait until Vince isn't around."

"So you think he might be the father?" Enid asked. "Vince?"

"If it's me who's pregnant, then he _is _the father," Roxie said. "He's the only guy I've ever been with. But enough about my problems. What are we talking about?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking about having a kid myself," Damon said.

"But you can't," Roxie told him.

"I know," he said. "That's why I came to ask Enid for a little help."

"Did you do it for him?" Roxie asked.

Enid shook her head. "I don't know if I want to."

Roxie looked at Damon for a long moment and then looked at Enid. "Do it for him, please. I wouldn't have made it through Daddy's year with Vanessa if he hadn't helped Mom look out for me."

Enid nodded. "Fine, but I'm only going to give you one shot at this, understand? And you have to promise me that Selina will not be the mother of your baby."

"She won't be," Damon said. "I have a girlfriend now and Selina's okay with it."

Enid sighed. "Oh, all right. Come with me."

Just as they were leaving, Vince entered the bar and looked at Roxie, who was still struggling. "Do you need help with that?"

Roxie shook her head and shifted to get a better grip, giggling nervously. "No, thanks, I'm fine. I have to go now."

"Just a minute," Vince called after her. But she didn't respond.

I wonder what's wrong with her, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>After Roxie's shift ended, she went to the store and bought a few of the tests. Then, she took one and did it, and waited. The screen said <strong>Not Pregnant<strong>. She almost cried with relief when she saw those two little words. She threw the test away and then called her mother.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hey, so what have you got for me?" Her mother sounded a little tipsy.

"The test said I'm not pregnant."

Selina burst out laughing. "That is such a relief! I'm so glad for you. Are you going to try and be more careful from now on?"

"Yes," Roxie nodded. "I am."

* * *

><p>"So I take it that it was good news?" Damon asked. Selina poured herself another drink. "Yep, she's not pregnant. I'm so happy! It's way too early for me to be a grandmother." She gulped her drink down, put her arms around Damon's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Oh," She said when she pulled away. "I probably shouldn't have done that."<p>

"No, it's okay," Damon said, taking the bottle from her. He was just as drunk as she was. "Just remember not to do it again. I don't want Jeannie to have a cow. Wait, what am I saying? She dumped me!"

Selina burst out laughing. "You said cow!"

He started laughing too. "I was kidding you know. You can do it again if you want."

She nodded. "Okay." She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and pushing him backward onto the floor. They were both giggling like crazy as they stripped off each other's clothes. Then he flipped her over so he was on top and drove into her. She screamed and screamed.

* * *

><p>Selina was the first one up the next morning. Her head was pouding. Damon was naked beside her on the floor. "Wake up!" She said. "Do you remember anything about last night?"<p>

He looked over at her and his eyes widened. "No, no, no! I can't be like this with you! What did you do to me?"

Selina frowned. "As I recall, you were the one who brought the wine out and what is so bad about being with me anyway? Other than the fact that I'm married?"

Damon sighed. "Our talk about Joshua the other day made me feel sad about how I didn't know him very well, so I went to Enid's and asked her if she would make it possible for me to be able to have kids again. She said yes, but only gave me one shot. And that was after I promised you wouldn't be the mother."

"Now wait just a minute," Selina said. "Are you telling me that for a short span in time, you were able to conceive children and since I had sex with you last night, _I'm_ going to be the one to have your baby?"

She began whimpering and threw a blanket over herself before sitting on the sofa. "This isn't good, Damon. What am I going to tell Klaus?"

"Simple," Damon said. "Have sex with him and when you get pregnant, tell him the kid is his. Would it even cross his _mind_ that you cheated on him?"

Selina shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But I better get out of here." She dressed, and, thanking Damon for a lovely evening, rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Selina was very jumpy that day, even though she tried to keep calm. It's all right, she told herself. Nothing is going to happen to you. It was just a mistake. She groaned. Why did this have to happen? And right after she'd lectured Roxie about being careful, too.<p>

Klaus found her in the library that night. "Are you coming to bed?" He asked. "Or are you avoiding me?"

She giggled nervously. "Of course I'm not avoiding you, silly. What would make you think that?"

"Well, I just haven't seen you all day. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Selina said quickly. "Nothing at all. Now let's get to bed!"

She pulled him along with her to their bedroom and performed astounding feats that left them both exhausted. "That should be good enough for him," she whispered to herself before she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Three months later, Klaus woke up to the sound of her throwing up. "Are you all right?" He called after tapping on the bathroom door. "Can I get you anything?"<p>

Selina opened the door. There were dark circles under her eyes. "No, thank you. I couldn't hold it down if you did. Would you make sure Roxie gets to work?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course.

Selina nodded. "All right then." She shut the door, threw up one more time, and then flopped onto the bed and fell aslep.

Later, when she felt more awake, she went to see Enid. "Could I have something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll get you an orange juice."

"Thank you," Selina nodded. Enid brought it to her and put a hand on her stomach. Then her face changed. "I have good news and I have bad news. I'll start with the good news. You're going to have twins."

Selina blinked. "What's the bad news?"

Enid looked troubled. "Only one of those twins is Klaus'."


	19. The New Girls

Selina put up a hand. "What do you mean only one of the twins is Klaus'? Where the hell did the other one come from, then?"

Enid put a hand on her forehead and poured herself a beer and gulped it down. "It's my fault, really. Don't blame yourself. Damon came in here and asked me if I could make him have kids and..."

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I know that. He told me the morning after we...you know. The question is, what am I going to do about it? I can't just stroll up to him and say 'hey honey, I'm having twins and one of them isn't yours because I had a drunken night of sex with my ex-husband. He's a proud man! He's going to go ballistic! He might even throw me out and then what will I do?"

"Well why were you and Damon sleeping together in the first place?" Enid asked. "He told me he had a girlfriend."

Selina scoffed. "I met her. She was insecure and stupid. After she found out that he and I were still friends, she dumped him and that's why he and I were drinking together in the first place: I was celebrating Roxie not being pregnant and we were _both_ celebrating him being dumped by a stupid girl so that he now has the freedom to move on to someone more worthy of him who accepts him the way he is."

"You mean like you?" Enid asked pointedly. "Are you and Klaus okay? Are there any problems you're having at home?"

"Not now," Selina said. "But there will be when he finds out I'm having another man's baby. Although personally, I don't think he has any room to be mad. He slept with Vanessa and got her pregnant and I still forgave him. I guess that just means I'm a more highly evolved person than he is."

"Or more easily manipulated," Vince said, appearing out of nowhere with a dish towel over his shoulder. "Take your pick."

Selina stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying," Vince told her, "Is that he has you under his thumb. You and Roxie both. He knows that even if you're mad at him, all he has to do is be flirty and charming and you'll both melt into a puddle. When you're not being terrified of him, I mean."

Selina put her hands on her hips. "I'm not scared of him. I just don't like there being trouble when there doesn't have to be any. What's wrong with being peaceable?"

Vince shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just making a suggestion."

"Did you hear us talking about Roxie?" Selina asked.

Vince shook his head. "No. What about her?"

Selina shook her head. "Nothing. I think she should be the one to tell you."

"All right," he nodded. "Next time I see her I'll ask."

* * *

><p>Vince was working late that night, cleaning up the bar alone when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello, Enid's bar. What can I do for you?"<p>

"Hi, Vince. It's Roxie. Could you come straight back to the house after you finish your shift? I have something I need to talk to you about. It's really important."

"Uh, sure, Rox." He cleared his throat. "I saw your mom today and she told me you might have something to say."

"Oh, I sure do," she said. "See you in a bit."

He hung up the phone and continued working a little while longer. Then, he got on his bike and rode it straight to the house. He noticed a few strange cars parked in the street, but that didn't bother him. Maybe the people across the way were having a party. He stuck his key in the door, and opened it, to be greeted by an empty house. "Roxie?" He called. "Are you here?" As he headed over to flip the light switch by the door, he felt someone grab him from behind and hold him down. Then, somebody else began pummeling him mercilessly. When he was just about to pass out, the lights came on. Vince blinked woozily. He was still being held fast by two pairs of strong arms. Then, someone came to stand over him. His vision finally came into focus. Roxie's father was standing over him.

"So," Klaus said, "You must be Vince. You'll have to excuse me and my friends for showing up here uninvited, but I figure that since it's my daughter's house too, that gives me a right. And speaking of my daughter, what made you think that you had any right to touch her? Tell me. I'm dying to know. If you don't, _you'll_ be dying. And slowly."

"Where's Roxie?" Vince managed to get out. "She called. It was her on the phone!"

"Right here." The voice was soft and it sounded on the verge of tears. Then, she stepped out of the shadows. "Vince, I'm sorry. I had no idea that this is what they had in mind. I thought they just wanted to talk."

"Go to the car, darling," Klaus told Roxie. "When we get home, we're going to have another little talk."

Roxie opened her mouth to protest, but then Klaus ordered one of the hybrids to pick her up and carry her to the car.

Once she was gone, Klaus turned back to Vince. "So, you haven't answered my question: What made you think you could touch my daughter?"

"I-I," Vince couldn't get out anything else. He didn't know what he could say.

"Very well," Klaus said. He looked at Alistair. "Tie him up," he said. "We need to teach this young man some manners."

* * *

><p>The next time Roxie saw Vince, he was on crutches and hobbling toward her locker. When she saw him, she winced. He looked like he had two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken leg. "What are you even doing at school today?" She asked. "You should be home in bed."<p>

"I couldn't," he said. "I still have some things I want to say to you."

"Look," Roxie said. "What happened last night wasn't my idea. Dad found out about you and me from someone at Enid's, I think, and it upset him."

"You didn't tell me he was completely insane!" Vince cried. "Look at me!"

Roxie groaned. "I know. You look horrible, and I'm sorry for what happened, but this is why you need to give up this hybrid idea. Dad seems nice until you do something to piss him off and then he retaliates without mercy and you have the scars for years. You're lucky he didn't kill you."

"He told me to stay away from you," Vince said flatly.

"Are you going to listen?" Roxie asked. "Please tell me you aren't. Mom and I will have a talk with him."

Vince closed his eyes. "I'm not sure yet."

Roxie frowned. "Are you telling me that after just one pummeling from my father's goons, you're going to give up on us? You're not even going to fight for me? Where's your sense of romance? I thought guys like you, you know, _heroes_, were supposed to believe in love in spite of everything. Even crazy fathers. Or do you just not love me enough?"

She pouted.

Vince rolled his eyes. "I have to go. Unless you have something you want to tell me first. Like how you had a pregnancy scare and left me completely in the dark about it? I heard your mom and Enid talking about it while I was working!"

"I was_ going_ to tell you," Roxie said. "But I wanted to wait until we were sure there was anything to worry about and there wasn't!"

Vince nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to go. Goodbye, Roxie. See you at work tonight."

"Bye," Roxie said sadly. Once he was gone, she stomped her foot and pouted again. That hadn't gone the way she'd planned _at all_.

* * *

><p>Selina came into the library where Klaus was smugly sitting and reading a book. "What is your <em>problem<em>?" She asked him.

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I know what you did yesterday," she said. "About Vince, I mean. How could you take goons over to his house to beat him up like that?"

"He put his hands all over Roxie. Am I supposed to support that?" Klaus asked. "Am I supposed to just sit back and say 'Please put your hands all over my daughter even though she's only sixteen. That sounds like a jolly good idea'?"

"You don't have any say," Selina said. "Vince is Roxie's mate, which makes them no different than the two of us."

"Yes it does!" Klaus stood up. "It makes it very different!"

"She hasn't been with anyone else," Selina said calmly. "And I don't think she will be. She loves him even though I know she won't say it."

Klaus burst out laughing. "Don't be ridiculous. I was a sixteen year old boy once, and we never think of girls and love in the same sentence."

Selina looked thoughtful. "So, using your logic, I can call my father, tell him you got me pregnant and he can come and beat up on you because that's what responsible fathers are supposed to do?"

Klaus shook his head. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Your father could never..." He trailed off and his eyes widened. "You're pregnant? Really?"

Selina nodded. "Yeah, Enid told me yesterday. Twins."

"Twins? Really?"

Selina nodded. "I should probably go tell your mother so that she doesn't think I'm leaving her out in the cold on purpose, but this conversation is _not_ over!"

* * *

><p>Selina was let into Elissavetta's house by her butler. "She and Miss Anna are in the library doing a dress fitting," he said.<p>

"Dress fitting for what?"

He shook his head. "Go and see for yourself, Miss."

Curious, Selina made her way to the thick walnut library door and knocked. "Come in," Elissavetta called. When she saw who it was, her eyes lit up. "Oh, there you are, dear! I'm so glad you came. I was going to call you."

"Or I could have, Mother," Anna said, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Wouldn't it have been better if I'd done it?"

"Why?" Selina asked. "Then, she saw the dress Anna was wearing. "Are you getting married?" She asked.

Anna grinned and nodded, holding out her hand. "Stefan proposed last night!"

"That's nice," Selina grinned, looking at her rather sizeable ring. "But Klaus didn't say anything to me, and he usually mentions stuff like that. He doesn't _know_, does he?"

Anna shook her head. "Not yet. And if I feel like telling him at all, it won't be until it's too late. Otherwise I know he'll just cause a fuss. Now, what did _you_ come here for?"

Selina shrugged. "Nothing important. I don't need to say it now. I'll just let the two of you bask in the joy of wedding details and be on my way."

"Oh, not yet," Anna said. "You can't go yet. You're going to be a bridesmaid. What size dress do you wear?"

"Oh, um..." Selina paused. "That depends. When are you planning on getting married?"

"About six monthes from now," Anna told her.

Selina shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know how big I'll be by then. You'll probably just have to take the whole bolt of dress fabric and wind it around me."

Elissavetta's eyebrow went up. "How big you'll be? Are you pregnant again, dear?"

Selina sighed and nodded. "Twins."

Elissavetta grinned widely. "Oh, this is _wonderful_! Of course that means we'll have to move the wedding up."

Anna's eyes widned. "What? Why?"

Elissavetta turned. "Well we don't want Selina being uncomfortable during the ceremony, now do we?"

"Oh, yes," Anna said, her eyes narrowing. "Let's make sure Selina's comfort is the number one thing we think of during _my wedding_!" She stomped out of the library and slammed the door behind her.

"What a temper that girl has," Elissavetta remarked. "Not one of her most endearing qualities."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to bring this up now!" Selina said. "I didn't want to start any trouble!"

"Oh, she'll get over it," Elissavetta said dismissively. "Now, have you told Niklaus the news?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "Before I came here. It's just, there's something that..." She trailed off.

"What, dear?" Elissavetta said.

Suddenly, visions of Vanessa's mangled body along with her baby's swam in front of Selina's eyes. She couldn't tell Elissavetta about what she'd done. "Nothing," she said quickly, then turned to the library door. "If you need any more help with wedding stuff, don't be afraid to let me know."

"I'll say the same to you, dear," Elissavetta said back.

Selina nodded and left Elissavetta's house, heading to Damon's to share the news.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>pregnant<em>!" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Selina said. "Apparently, Enid didn't shirk with that spell. I'm having twins and apparently one of them is yours and one of them is Klaus'."

"So what are we going to do?" Damon asked.

Selina sat down. "Well, for one thing I'm going to have to stop drinking for awhile. And for another, you'll have to babyproof this place because I doubt Klaus will want to house a kid that isn't his."

"Have you told him that part yet?" Damon asked, sitting down next to her.

Selina shook her head. "No, I'm going to delay that as long as possible."

"So you're saying I'm going to have to raise the kid myself," Damon said. "I suppose that could work. I've noticed that women find attentive single fathers very attractive."

"You probably won't have to do it on your own," Selina said. "Klaus'll throw me out once I tell him. So can I move in here afterwards?"

Damon nodded. "Duh."

Selina smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel a _little_ better."

"Any time," Damon said. "So what are you going to do now?"

Selina shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I should probably tell Adrian as long as I'm telling everyone. Roxie's having enough trouble. I'll wait with her. Klaus sicced his goons on her boyfriend last night."

"She has a _boyfriend_?" Damon asked with interest. "I didn't figure her as the type."

Selina nodded. "Well, maybe _boyfriend_ is an optimistic term for him, but she's slept with him and says she isn't planning on sleeping with anybody else, so isn't that close enough?"

Damon nodded. "I guess so."

Selina stood up. "Well, I better be on my way."

"Take care of yourself," Damon said.

Selina paused by the door and turned. "Oh, and Stefan's engaged, by the way. To Klaus' sister Anna. Looks like I'll get to have him as a brother in law after all."

* * *

><p>"Are you here by yourself?" Selina asked Adrian when he answered the door.<p>

Adrian nodded. "Sure. Why? Is something wrong?"

Selina shook her head. "No, but I have something to tell you and I don't think I could do it as easily if there were other people around."

"Sure," Adrian nodded. "Come in."

Selina came inside and was greeted by Rusty. She grinned and picked him up, carrying hom to the sofa and putting him in her lap.

"So what's going on?" Adrian asked.

"You and I are close, right?" Selina asked. "Do you feel like you can tell me anything without worrying whether or not I'll judge you for it?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded. "I'd say so. Why?"

Selina sighed heavily. "Because I have something I need to get off my chest and there's only a handful of people I can tell."

"Geez," Adrian came to sit next to her. "What _is it_?"

"I'm pregnant," Selina said. "With twins."

"That's it?" Adrian smiled. "What's so bad about that?"

"Only one of them is your father's."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Really? Mom, what the hell did you do?"

Selina turned. "Well, your sister had this pregnancy scare and I was freaking out about that, so I was spending time with my ex-husband, you know the guy I moved in with after I found out that your dad was sleeping with Vanessa?"

Adrian nodded.

"Anyway, we both got really drunk and one thing led to another, and after that, he told me he'd gotten a spell from Enid that allowed him a one time chance to conceive a child and I ended up being the recepient. You won't tell your father, will you?"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "In order to tell Dad something like that, I'd have to be close to him, and I'm not, really. So what are you going to do?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. But enough about me. Where's Helene?"

"Meeting her boyfriend's sister," Adrian said. "She was really nervous about it."

"They're still only boyfriend and girlfriend after what, ten years?" Selina asked. "Why is she letting him string her along like that? I thought she'd be pestering him about marriage by now."

Adrian shrugged. He looked gleeful. "I don't know. But it might have something to do with the fact that I've heard Hanz talk about wanting to move out a couple of times now that he thinks he's 'better' and every time he brings it up, Helene says she doesn't want to move out. I wonder why?"

Selina scoffed. "Do you think she still has feelings for you?"

"I think she does," Adrian nodded. "And this thing with Hanz is just a lame attempt to make me jealous."

"So what are you going to do about that?" Selina asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Adrian said thoughtfully. "I might encourage her. Try and make friends with the enemy. I wonder what she'll do then?"

* * *

><p>Helene sat nervously at a table for two in Burgogh's, a swanky place that was Greek even though the owner wasn't and waited for Hanz' sister. She put her napkin on her lap and took it off several times before she looked up and saw a dark-haired woman with green eyes in a red dress striding toward her. The woman gave her an appraising look. "Are you Helene Fale?" She asked.<p>

Helene nodded. The woman made her very self-conscious.

"I am Myna Lutze," the woman said, sitting down. She had just a hint of a German accent. "I hear that my brother Hanz is very taken with you."

Helene managed to nod. "We've been together for quite some time."

"Would you say you're good with commitment?" Myna asked.

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "I think so."

"Yet you live with another man while you're dating my brother. Who is he, the blonde man that comes out of your house every day? That certainly isn't my brother."

Helene giggled nervously. "He's nobody. Just our other roommate. He's single if you're interested in him. I'd be glad to introduce you."

Myna crinkled her nose. "I think not. Now, what _are_ you exactly?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I'?"

"Well, you're obviously not a vampire," Myna said. "You seem much too plain and clumsy for that. So what are you? A human, I bet."

Helene narrowed her eyes. "I happen to be a witch, thank you. And so are you. But not the good kind." She mumbled something under her breath and pointed under the table. Her spell hit Myna and suddenly, Myna could no longer speak. She grabbed a napkin and a pen out of her purse, scribbling on it **only a vampire would be good enough for my brother. Are you going to turn? **

"What will happen if I don't?" Helene asked.

Myna shrugged.** You won't be with my brother. That's for sure.**

"Since when is that your decision?" Helene fumed. "Mind your own business and leave us alone!"

**Okay. **Myna smirked**. I certainly will...not. I'll be keeping a close eye on you, little witch. Make no mistake about that. You have a good day now.**

Helene tried to come up with a scathing retort, but couldn't. She settled for a magic aneurysm instead, along with a spell to bring Myna's voice back, smiling as Myna's screams echoed through the restaurant, then slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>By the time Helene got back to the house, Hanz was back. He met her at the door. "Adrian told me you met with my sister. Are you okay?"<p>

Helene nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm a witch, remember? She's definitely the one who came out worse for wear." Then she blushed a little. "Listen to me bragging about hurting your sister. I'm sorry."

Hanz shook his head. "It's okay. If she hurt you first, I don't mind."

"She's the one who turned you into a vampire incidentally," Helene said. "She's one too."

Hanz frowned. "But that's not possible. She died of consumption, just like the rest of us."

"Apparently not," Helene shook her head. "And now she says you and I can only be together if I change as well. According to her, that's the only way I'll be good enough for you."

"So, how about it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Helene said. "I need time to think."

"Think about what?" Adrian asked, coming in. He had just returned from dropping Selina off at their house.

Helene looked at him. "Apparently, Hanz's sister the vampire bitch thinks I'll only be good enough for him if I turn too. That's what she told me when I met her today."

Adrian scoffed. "I hope you gave her one of those magical brain aneurysms you're so good at."

Helene nodded. "Don't worry, I did. And I tried to make a case for you to her, but she wasn't interested. I'm sorry."

Adrian looked up. "I can find women on my own, thank you. I don't need you to set me up."

"Well, can you blame me for being a little concerned?" Helene asked. "You haven't been with a woman since-"

"Since you killed my mate and took her body?" Adrian finished.

"Yeah," Helene said. "And that's why I feel responsible for you romantically. I messed up your last chance, although honestly you could do way better, and I want to make it up to you."

Adrian pursed his lips. "I'm going to choose to ignore that remark and go back to the more pertinent subject. So Hanz' sister says you can't be with him unless you're a vampire. Do you want to change this time?"

"'This time'?" Hanz repeated. "What are you talking about?"

Helene sighed. "The reason why Adrian and I fell apart was because I wanted to become a vampire to be with him but he decided to respect my father's wishes and let me live a normal life instead. Well, that and he told me after I died that he'd rather sleep with some slutty werewolf girl than commit himself to finding another body for me so we could be together again."

Adrian frowned. "Tessa was _not_ slutty! She was my mate! I bet you don't even know what that means." But Hanz and Helene were ignoring him.

"So when should we turn you?" Hanz asked Helene.

"Soon," Helene said. "I need time to make peace with it. Then, we'll do it."

Adrian said in a singsong voice, "Not if your father has anything to say about it."

Helene turned. "You aren't going to _tell _him are you?"

Adrian nodded. "He loves you. How could I not? It was hard enough for the guy when you died the first time. Are you just going to punish him again?"

"I'm not really dying," Helene said. "I'm just changing."

Adrian scoffed at Helene and Hanz. "I can't believe you're going to throw your life away for the likes of _him._ I thought you were smarter than that."

"So you're still going to tell my father?"

Adrian nodded. "I'm going to leave right now."

* * *

><p>Three days later, things between Roxie and Vince were still tense. He hadn't even talked to her once. She came by his locker every day, but he always ignored her. Then, she saw a girl who <em>would be<em> reasonably good-looking if she changed out of her ankle length drab skirts and did something with her frizzy hair, coming out of the office. The girl tripped on her skirt and her glasses went flying off and broke, and her books went in every direction. Roxie giggled at her. She looked ridiculous.

Just as the girl was struggling to right herself, Vince happened by. He'd healed nicely. Alistair had felt bad and fixed him up. "Do you need some help?" He asked the girl. "What's your name?" She took the hand he offered to pull her up and looked at him like he was an angel. "Agnes," she said. "Agnes Brown. I start here today."

Vince grinned. "I'm Vince. Nice to meet you. What class do you have first?"

Agnes looked down at her schedule. "Biology. And it's a good thing, too. I love science. Do you?"

Vince shook his head. "It's not my best thing. Perhaps you could tutor me." He grinned and Agnes giggled. "Sure, why not?"

That was enough for Roxie. She strode over to them. "Morning, Vince. How about you introduce me to your friend?"

Vince nodded. "Sure, okay. Agnes, this is my friend Roxie. Roxie, this is Agnes. She's new."

Agnes stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Roxie didn't take it. "Charmed, I'm sure. Sorry I can't longer. I've got history. See ya!"

Agnes turned back to Vince. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Don't worry about it. It takes her awhile to warm up to people if she warms up to them at all. You're better not knowing her."

"Are you and she together?" Agnes asked quietly.

Vince shook his head. "Not anymore. Listen, there's a coffee shop down the street that's kind of a hangout. Do you want to meet me there after school and we can study? It'll be fun."

Agnes nodded. "Sure, but we really should be getting to class."

Vince held out his arm. "I'd be happy to escort you to biology, my lady."

Agnes giggled and put her arm in his. "Why thank you, my good sir. You're a regular knight in shining armor."

They strode off together as Roxie watched from a side hallway and pretended to retch with Charlie at her side. "Did you see that?" She whispered. "Vince just went off with that girl!"

"So?" Charlie said. "Roxie, you don't _own_ him. Technically the two of you aren't even dating."

Roxie turned to face her. "My father was freaked out enough about us that his goons beat Vince up! That must count for something. Go and see what they're up to."

Charlie shook her head. "I have study hall. Tony and I are going to leave and go to a movie."

"Oh! Take me too!" Roxie said.

Charlie shook her head. "No. You have History. And as I recall, you aren't doing so well in that class despite having a father and aunts and uncles who can recall any event in the last thousand years practically verbatim."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She grabbed her book bag and headed off to history as Charlie waved goodbye and left with Tony.


	20. Queens and Jesters

Helene charged through the door of the apartment, shoving Adrian, who'd let her in, roughly aside. "Well, good morning to you too," he said in surprise. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I don't believe you," Helene fumed. Her eyes were narrowed and she was breathing hard. "How could you do that to me?"

"Do what?" Adrian asked, looking dumbstruck. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Helene nodded. "Don't even lie to me, Adrian. I know you told Daddy about Hanz. I saw him today and he told me that I could never see Hanz again!"

Adrian tried not to grin. "Well, I'm sorry. But I'm sure he was only doing what was best for you, although I never thought he'd dislike someone as much as he disliked me. That's a real surprise."

Helene rolled her eyes. "Just go back to my parents' house and tell Daddy to ease up so I can go out with Hanz again."

Adrian crossed his arms. "Now why would I do that?" He asked. "Why would I just hand you off to another guy?"

"Because _you_ don't want me anymore!" Helene said. "You told me so yourself. You told me to go into the light so you could be with that werewolf girl. The one who's body I borrowed."

"Don't you mean, 'stole'?" Adrian asked. "'Borrowed' would imply you're just using it now and plan to give it back, which I know you don't."

"True," Helene nodded. "I'll give you that one. But don't even pretend like you still like me. I don't believe it."

Adrian sighed. "The reasons I went after Tessa have nothing to do with my feelings for you," he said. "She was my mate. Our werewolf sides picked us out for each other. But that's all. We didn't have a deep emotional connection, or anything other than our sexual relationship, and after watching my parents for as long as I have, I realized that you can't last on that. I'm lucky. I get to be with someone who I'm not only physically attracted to, but someone who made sure I did my homework and that I wore mittens and a scarf in the winter, and..."

"Let you teach her how to drive, no matter how scared she was of the thought of being behind the wheel?" Helene grinned.

"So what do you say?" He asked. "Do you want to give this another shot?"

Helene shrugged. "I don't know. Let me see..." Then, she pulled Adrian to her and kissed him deeply. He held her tight and moved his hands down her body. She moaned. Eventually, she pulled away. "Yes," she nodded. "I do think I want to give it another shot. Just do me a favor and don't tell my dad. I don't want him to think he's won anything."

Adrian grinned. "Kiss me again and I promise I won't."

Helene grinned and kissed him again. She moved her kisses slowly down his neck, and he picked her up and carried her to his bed. She was flushed and looked up at him with large brown eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

He got on the bed with her and pushed up her skirt, planting kisses on the inside of her thigh. She whimpered. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his chest. He growled and slowly pulled down her panties, putting his tongue inside her. She squirmed. "You're not goting to bite me again, are you?"

He paused for a second. "I can't. Not when my mouth is busy doing other things." He grinned, his adorable dimples showing. Helene felt her toes curl. "I just thought I'd check."

She relaxed and shut her eyes, giving in to the sensations. Eventually, she opened her eyes. Adrian was lying next to her. "Hi," he whispered, moving a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered back. She sighed and leaned forward to kiss him again, but then heard the front door of the house slam. "Helene?" Hanz called. "Are you here?"

Helene screwed her eyes shut. "Oh, damn. She opened them again and urged Adrian to get out of bed and dress. "Aren't we blowing hot and cold?" He remarked dryly as he put his pants back on.

"Did you hear that?" Helene whispered. "Hanz is back!"

Adrian shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Helene whispered back. "I'm dating him! If he finds out that I'm here like this with you, it could create a problem!"

"No, it won't," Adrian shook his head. "You're a witch, remember? Can't you just, I don't know, turn him into a toad or something and then put him in a jar so we won't have to worry about him?"

"That's not nice, Adrian."

"You know what?" Adrian said, "I don't really care. I have spent the last ten years watching you be with him in _my_ house and I've kept quiet about it because I realized that I made a mistake with how I handled you and Tessa. But now that you and I have ended up like this, I think it's time you told him that the only reason why you were with him was to spite me and that now that we're together, he can go on his way."

Helene shook her head. "I can't just do that. I have to be more tactful."

Adrian's eyes lit up. "So you _are_ planning on dumping him? You know, if it's too hard for you, I could do it."

"No," Helene shook her head. "You're staying away. It's none of your business."

"Helene!" Hanz called again. "Are you here?"

"Coming!" Helene called. She dressed and then went out to him, hoping Adrian would be smart and not follow her. "Hi," she said when she saw Hanz. "So, how are you?"

"Good," he nodded. "Now, have you thought about what we've discussed and come to a decision?"

Helene opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get any words out, she was interrupted.

"She _has_ come to a decision," Adrian's voice was cold. "And the answer is no."

Hanz looked at him. "Why don't we let her just answer for herself, shall we?"

"All right," Adrian nodded and they both looked expectantly at Helene, waiting for her to say something. She looked back and forth at their identical cold gazes and shut her eyes, muttering under her breath. When she opened her eyes again, both Adrian and Hanz were frozen solid. Grunting, she moved their bodies to a closet and then sat down beside it, trying to think about what she would do next.

* * *

><p>Helene wasn't the only one having bad luck in the romance department. Roxie seemed to be losing out as well. Ever since the arrival of the mousy girl, she hadn't seen much of Vince at all.<p>

"I'm sure it's nothing," Charlie said when they were smoking out behind the school after lunch. "Why would he be interested in a girl like that anyway when he's got you?"

"I _know_, right?" Roxie pulled out another cigarette. "Could you give me a light?"

Charlie nodded and Roxie took a deep breath and blew out a plume of smoke. "Do you think I should kill her? I think I might just kill her."

"No," Charlie shook her head. "That wouldn't be smart. If Vince does like her, it would only drive him away if you killed her."

"Then what am I going to _do_?" Roxie whined.

"I think you should let it go," Charlie advised. "If she's a human, and I think she is, he will get bored with her and come back. He's just sowing his wild oats."

Roxie frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that he could be seeing what's out there before deciding whether or not he wants to make a commitment to one girl. That's not atypical for guys."

"Oh, yeah?" Roxie looked at her friend. "Has Tony ever felt the urge to sow his wild oats?"

Charlie scoffed. "Oh, hell no. But he and I have established a relationship of trust and understanding along with our wild sexual attraction, so we feel no need to interfere with anyone else."

"So just so I'm clear," Roxie said. "I'm not allowed to kill Agnes. What the hell kind of name is _Agnes_ anyway? Sounds like the name of an old lady."

"Well, you _could _kill her," Charlie said. "But in the long run, I think you'll regret it if you do."

Roxie sat down on an overturned garbage can. "So you're saying that I should just sit and watch him gallivant around with her."

"No," Charlie shook her head. "I said you couldn't _kill_ her, but there are plenty of other ways to stake your claim. You just have to find her weak spot."

"But how do I do that?" Roxie asked.

Charlie thought a moment. "We change partners in chemistry next week. Just tell Miss Brock that you want to be with her and pretend you're her friend. Then you can get stuff out of her, and no one will have any reason to be suspicious."

Roxie stood up. "I _could_ do that," she said. "But I have another idea that will take a lot less time and be a lot less painful. For me, at least."

* * *

><p>The next day, Roxie ran into Agnes and Vince just outside the lunch room. "Hi," she said to them. "Did you two have good mornings?"<p>

Agnes nodded. "I know I did. And thank you so much for picking me to be your partner in chemistry. Not many people would be so sweet to pick the new girl."

"Oh, psh," Roxie grinned. "It was nothing. You and I are going to have such fun together. You want to sit with me too? At lunch, I mean?"

Agnes' eyes widened? "Really? You want to sit with _me_? My goodness, first a very good-looking guy wants me to tutor him and then a popular girl wants me to sit with her at lunch! My life is finally starting to turn around!"

She scampered off to a lunch table while Vince looked at Roxie and hiked up an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Doing?" Roxie asked. "What makes you think I'm _doing_ anything?"

"Why are you inviting Agnes to sit at your table? You haven't let anyone new sit at your table...ever."

Roxie put her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe I realized that I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world on her first day and I want to make it up to her. Why are you all suspicious all the time? It's _really_ unattractive."

"Thanks for the advice," Vince said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be sure to log it away."

"Good," Roxie grinned. "You do that."

Vince began to walk away, then he turned and gave her a severe look. "If you're using her for some reason, you should be ashamed of yourself. She's a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve any of your crap."

Roxie scoffed. "You're accusing me of using her? What about you? She's about as plain as they come. What _is_ the deal? Have you promised to screw her so that she'll get you top marks in bio? I bet that's not difficult. Mousy types like her are susceptible to flattery."

Vince growled. "She's _not_ mousy," he said. "And maybe I _am_ sleeping with her. But it's not your business, is it?"

"You are not!" Roxie called back as he turned and walked away. "You're just saying that to make me jealous!"

He grinned. "Maybe. But you'll never know, will you?"

* * *

><p>"He's sleeping with her, I know he is," Roxie was sitting with Charlie on a bench outside their house, biting off strands of licorice very quickly.<p>

Charlie took the bag away from her. "He's a good guy. He wouldn't do that. He's just messing with you. You know, if the two of you sat down and had an honest conversation, stuff like this wouldn't happen."

"What's the point of that?" Roxie asked. "If I tried to have a conversation with him, he would just accuse me of being jealous and feed me a bunch of BS."

"But you _are_ jealous," Charlie said. "Admit it, you are. You're like my mom on a smaller scale...right before she tried to kill me."

"How could you remember that?" Roxie asked. "Weren't you like, three years old?"

"Well, yes," Charlie nodded. "But Dad's told me the story countless times."

"My mom never tried to kill me," Roxie said. "She just tied me to the top of her car when it was raining."

"Why?"

Roxie shrugged. "I was being a smart ass." She locked eyes with Charlie. "So, _do_ you think he's sleeping with her? She must be good in bed. I don't see other reason why he'd want to spend time with her."

Charlie shrugged helplessly. "Look, I don't know." She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her boyfriend Tony approaching them on his bike. "I have to go," she said. "But call me tonight and we'll talk some more, okay?"

Roxie groaned. "Okay, goodbye."

"Cheer up," Tony grinned. "What is it with everyone today? First, Vince had a sourpuss and now you."

"Don't ask," Charlie whispered. "I'll tell you later."

They drove away and Roxie glared sourly after them.

* * *

><p>"So tell me," Tony said after he parked his bike a safe distance away from the house. "What's the deal?"<p>

Charlie ran her fingers through Tony's dark, spiky hair. "You tell me first: What did Vince tell you?"

Tony shrugged. "He just said Rox's been giving him grief about this Agnes chick he's been tutoring. I think she's jealous and if Vince isn't careful, he's going to make her do something he'll regret."

"I do too," Charlie said. "I think we should get them to talk to one another. But they can't know that the other one is going to be in the same room, or else they're not going to agree to it. We need a cover story."

"Well, isn't Vince's birthday next week?"

"It is!" Charlie's eyes widened. "This is perfect! We can have a party for him at that club downtown that has the karaoke night!"

"That's a great idea!" Tony said. "I've been waiting for an occasion to show off my superior pipes."

Charlie nodded. "And Roxie wouldn't _dare_ fight with Vince on his birthday. She knows better than that."

* * *

><p>On the night of the party, Charlie knocked on the door of Roxie and Vince's house for nearly ten minutes before Roxie answered. She was clad in a pair of purple silk pajamas and she looked tired. "What do you want?" She asked grumpily.<p>

"Why are you dressed like that?" Charlie asked, charging into the house. "Have you forgot about Vince's party?"

"I'm skipping it," Roxie replied. "I don't give a damn about whether he turns another year older or not."

"No, you aren't," Charlie said, dragging Roxie up to her room and pulling a pair of stylishly torn black denims from the bottom of her closet and throwing them at her, along with a white and black sparkly bikini top and a white shrug with a black ribbon and two buttons on the right side. "Put those on and then we'll do your hair."

Roxie went into the bathroom and dressed and then Charlie grabbed some hair gel and tousled Roxie's hair so that it was in stylish disarray. "There you go," Charlie grinned. "Just like a rock star. Which is good, because I expect you to sing a song tonight."

They got on Charlie's bike and headed to the club. When they got inside, it was already full of people. Charlie sat Roxie down at a table and went to find Tony. "Is Vince here yet?" She asked. "I brought Roxie."

"No," Tony shook his head. "But he said he wouldn't be late, so he should be along in a minute."

He arrived a few minutes later with Agnes on his arm. Roxie was drinking a beer and she choked on her sip when the two of them went past the table. Agnes had straightened her hair and put make-up on. She was wearing a white dress that would look more appropriate at a wedding than a club, but even Roxie had to admit she wasn't completely unfortunate looking.

"Okay," Tony got up on stage as soon as Vince and Agnes sat down. "Now that our guest of honor is here, I believe we'll start the singing. Would you like to have the first song, Vince?"

Vince stood up, grinning. "I sure would," he said and strode up to take the microphone from Tony. He went up to the DJ and whispered a song. "Do you have that?" He asked.

The DJ nodded. "Of course."

Vince grinned and went back to the center of the stage. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl," he said. "Someone who I think fancies herself the queen of the world. Well, Roxie, here's a song from your humble jester."

Soon afterward, the intro to "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong," by the Spin Doctors: "Been a whole lot easier since the bitch left town. Been a whole lot easier without her face around..."

Roxie watched him sing and her eye began to twitch. A growl began deep in her throat. She had nursed a few beers by then, but it wasn't until the end that everything went wrong.

Vince was grinning as he finished the last chorus: "Little Miss, Little Miss Can't Be Wrong, ain't nobody gonna bow no more when you sound your gong. Little Miss, Little Miss Can't Be Wrong, watcha gonna do to get into another one of those rock'n' roll songs?"

The song ended and he took a bow. Then, Roxie stood up unsteadily and rushed the stage, knocking Vince to the floor and wresting the microphone from him. Then she stood up and faced the stunned crowd. "Don't listen to him," she slurred. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. I have a song for him that I would like to sing too. Just to say 'Happy Birthday'."

She whispered her song choice to the DJ and he started it up. As she sang Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know", Roxie's voice shook with quiet fury: "You seem very well, things look peaceful. I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know. Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity, I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner." And then her voice rose: It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced, and are you thinking of me when you FUCK HER?"

After that, Tony and Vince dragged Roxie off the stage, while she complained vociferously about not being able to finish her song.

"I think you're more than done," Tony said. "I think I'll have Charlie take you home. And I'm going to take this beer away too." He tried to take it away from her, but she held it tight. "No, it's mine. Get your own!"

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry about this," he said, looking at Vince. "We thought this would be a good way for the two of you to talk."

"And if he hadn't cheated on me, it would have been," Roxie said.

"I'm not cheating on you," Vince said. "I just brought Agnes so she could meet some people, okay?"

Roxie stood up. "That wasn't a very nice song you sang about me."

"I'm not going to apologize," Vince said.

Charlie took Roxie by the arm. "Come on, let's get you home."

Roxie pulled away. "No, I'll walk by myself, thank you. I remember the way."

Charlie rolled her eyes and let Roxie go.

She left, and several minutes later, Agnes said she needed to go to the bathroom. When she didn't come back promptly, Vince and Tony looked around for her. They found her laying outside the bathrooms, woozy and bleeding. "We need to get her to the hospital," Vince said. He looked down at Agnes. "What happened to you?"

"Roxie," Agnes said quietly. "She came...she...hurt me..." Then, she fainted dead away in Vince's arms.

They got her to the hospital in time and she recovered, but everything changed for Vince and Roxie after that. He stopped paying attention to her. But he soon learned that when he did that, he suffered too.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and this time, Roxie was coming home to an empty apartment. How pathetic am I? She thought to herself. Charlie and Tony had invited her to come bowling with them, but she hated the idea of feeling like a third wheel.<br>Sighing, she threw her book bag against the breakfast bar, stripped to her underwear, and got out a carton of chocolate ice cream, then sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels That was boring. There was nothing on.  
>She finally decided she was so desperate she would play a board game by herself. But what to play? She went to the game cabinet and began rifling through the games. She pulled out Scrabble. It would be so much easier to play by herself. Vince spent all his time seeing how many rude words he could get on the board before she got angry and threw tiles at him. Last time, she'd left a mark.<br>She had just finished the word "plethora" when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," She called. The door opened a second later and she was sorry she'd said anything. "What do you want?" She asked Vince, who was standing against the doorframe. "I thought you and the Princess of Lame had a study date."  
>He shrugged. "I was bored, so I skipped it." He looked her over and grinned. "You look good."<br>Roxie nodded. "I know I do. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my game."  
>Vince came over to the table. "What are you playing? Scrabble?" He looked at her tiles and grinned. "If you put down 'sex,' you can get a triple word score."<br>She looked up and frowned at him.. "You've clearly lost your hero demeanor. So what did you come back for anyway? I haven't seen you all week."  
>"I came back for <em>you<em>," he said. "I've missed you."  
>He pulled her to him and ran his hands over her. "You feel so good."<br>Roxie gave him a look. "You're acting like you haven't done anything or anyone all week. What's the matter? Is Agnes a prude or something?"  
>Vince scoffed. "No. She says she won't give up her 'precious gift' until she's married. We're mates. That's kind of like being married."<br>Roxie's eyes widened. "Don't you even say that. It just cheapens everything."  
>Vince gave her a look. "Why are we standing here talking when we could be in bed?"<br>Roxie shook her head. "I'm mad at you. You abandon me all week and then expect me to just jump in your arms because you have an urge?" She scoffed.  
>"Come on!" He whined. "That's what you usually do!"<br>Roxie went and found her clothes, dressing again. "I feel like making you work for it tonight," she said, dumping all her scrabble tiles back in the box and ordering him to pick up seven. "Play this game with me," she said. "Then, I'll think about it."  
>Vince gave her a look. "Let's make it more interesting. How about every time I make a word, you have to take off some of your clothes and every time you make a word, I have to take off some of my clothes?"<br>Roxie looked aghast. "Are you proposing we play _strip_ scrabble?"  
>Vince nodded. "You got it, sister."<br>Roxie groaned. "Fine, but you have to put intelligent words on the board sometimes, not just lame boy words like 'sex' and 'fart'."  
>Vince heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose I can agree to that."<p>

They played for awhile, and Roxie was impressed that Vince knew words like _smarmy_ and _vapid_. She even humored him and stripped. He watched her intensely as she did so. Finally, when she was about to strip off her panties, he tossed the board aside sending tiles spinning all over the living room, and knocked her flat on the living room floor, removing her underwear himself as he planted kisses on her neck and stomach and sucked on her breasts. She gasped and unzipped him, stroking him slowly. He groaned and moved her hand, slowly pushing into her.

She moaned happily and put her arms around his neck. "Can I bite you?" She asked.

He mumbled something, groaning as her teeth went into his neck. She swallowed and he took some that had stayed on his neck and put it on his finger, letting her suck it off. "You taste so good," she whispered and kissed him deeply again. He drove into her this time, making her scream.

Finally, they were both worn out. He hugged her to him and she snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Helene opened the door to the house and saw the angry woman standing on the other side. "What did you do with him?" She asked angrily, striding into the house and looking in all the doors, throwing coats and board games all over the floor. "Where did you put my brother?"<p>

Helene pointed. "Check that closet. You can take him, by the way. I've moved on. I don't need him in my life anymore."

Myna looked sour. "What do you mean?"

Helene shrugged. "I pick Adrian," she said. "Hanz was just a rebound guy."

Myna pulled Hanz' frozen body out of the closet. "Well, are you going to turn him back?" She asked.

Helene shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "At least not right now. You have a good day."

Myna growled and Helene magically opened the front door for her. "Goodbye."

Myna held Hanz and marched angrily out the door. Once she was gone, Helene called out, "Adrian, you can come _out_ now!"

Adrian came out grinning and took her in his arms, kissing her again. "You picked me," he said. "I knew you would."


	21. An Original Family Wedding

Two months later, things were both better and worse. The good news was that Selina could actually keep food down. The bad news was that she was big as a house.  
>"So," Klaus said at breakfast one morning when he came down to inhale the smell of the pancakes Selina had made, "is it time to go see Enid about the sex of our babies?"<br>Selina nearly choked on a piece of pancake. "Do you really need to know what kind of kids we're having?" She asked. "Why can't you just let it be a surprise this time?"  
>"Because I want to know," he said. "What's the matter with you?"<br>She shrugged. "I don't know. I just...never mind. We'll go today if you really want to."  
>Klaus nodded. "And I do."<p>

* * *

><p>Selina was smart enough to head over to Enid's first and give her a head's up. "Klaus is going to stop by later today because he's determined to find out the sex of our babies."<br>"Don't you mean 'his baby'?" Enid asked. "Or have you not told him the truth yet?"  
>Selina scoffed. "Of course I haven't told him the truth yet. But I plan to...eventually."<br>Just then, a young man strode into the bar and took a seat next to her. He watched her intently before she spun around on her stool and glared at him. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
>"He told me to come," Jimmy said quietly. "He was worried about you being here by yourself."<br>Selina rolled her eyes. "Oh, not again."  
>"What?" Enid asked.<br>Selina groaned. "For the last month, Nicky's had me watched twenty-four/seven. I haven't had a moment's peace. Even the Pope gets to pray by himself."  
>"He's just worried about you," Jimmy said. "If you aren't careful, you could hurt yourself."<br>Selina growled. "I'm not stupid, okay? This is the third time I've been pregnant and it's not any more difficult just because there's an extra baby in me. He left me to my own devices with the others, why can't he now?"  
>"I'm sure he will," Enid said. "Just talk to him about it."<br>Selina glared at Jimmy, who was still watching her intently. "You can _go_ now, Jimmy," she said dangerously.  
>Jimmy got up. "I'll be in my car," he said.<br>Once he was gone, Enid leaned forward. "You're having a girl and a boy," she said. "The girl is Klaus' and the boy is Damon's."  
>Selina nodded. "Thank you."<br>She got in her car to head back home and noticed three other cars following her. She did her best to ignore them and when they got home and everyone was out of their cars, she sighed at the other hybrids who stood before her. "Let me guess," she said. "My husband sent you after me too?"  
>They nodded. "Well, I release you. My back is killing me. I'm going to go take a bath." They mostly dispersed except for one.<br>"What do you want, Richie?" She asked.  
>"I'll run your bath for you," he said. "Make sure it's not too hot so you don't burn yourself, or that you don't slip in the tub."<br>Selina gritted her teeth. "I can handle that."  
>Richie shook his head. "Klaus would feel a lot better if I helped you."<br>Selina rolled her eyes and went into the house and when Richie tried to help her into her bath, she threw him out. "If you do that again, someone is going to find themselves without a head," she called.  
>She settled into her bath and got out once the bubbles were gone an hour or so later. She found her clothes laid out for her, and a note from Jimmy saying that Klaus had called and would be back soon.<br>She made herself a snack, and when she went eat it, Jimmy snatched it out of her hands. "I'll take that for you," he said. "And I should probably feed it to you so you don't choke."  
>Selina gave a disbelieving laugh. "Seriously? It's cake. How could I choke?"<br>Jimmy speared some cake on the fork and held it out to her. "You can never be too sure."  
>She looked at the cake on the fork, then up at him. This was the last straw. She called Richie and Jack, another one of Klaus' main minions, into the study along with Jimmy, then grabbed a sword from the wall and handily decapitated them all, leaving their bodies where Klaus would see them and waited in their bedroom until he returned.<p>

* * *

><p>He appeared in their bedroom a short while later, a deep frown on his face.<p>

Selina sat on the bed and did her best to look innocent. "What's the matter with you?"

He growled. "Somebody killed my hybrids. I don't like it when people kill my hybrids."

Selina gasped. "Maybe it was the same people who did it last time! We never _did_ figure out who that was. Or maybe it was me."

His eyes widened. "You? Why would you _do_ that?"

She got off the bed. "Because I felt like it," she said. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm a child. You didn't act this way with either Roxie or Adrian and it's pissing me off that you're acting like it now."

He came over to her and put his arms around her. "Listen to you," he said. "You're all overwrought. I know an easy way to take care of this." He began undoing the buttons on her shirt, but she slapped his hand away. "No," she said. "I'm not going to take that anymore."

He held up a diamond necklace. "How about this?" He said. "It's pretty just like you." He went to put it around her neck and she took it and threw it on the floor. "No!" Her blue eyes were blazing now. "You think you can just undress me and throw something shiny at me and everything will be okay? Well, it's not! I have been putting up with your manipulation for _years_ because I wanted our kids to have the stable home life that we never had. I did whatever you asked just because I felt I owed you something for finally giving me a reason for getting away from my mother and living my own life, but the kids are grown up. I'm done. I'm ready for a change. And I think I'll start right now."

He stared at her for a little bit and then burst out laughing. "Listen, sweetheart. I've had a long day at my mother's. I'm tired, and I'm just not in the mood to hear any of this right now. So you're going to be a good girl and meet me in the dining room. We're going to have dinner and just act like this little outburst of yours never happened, all right?"

Selina shook her head. "No. And I don't really think it's fair that all the hybrids do is listen to you."

"Well they _are_ mine," he said bitingly.

Selina put her hands on her hips. "How so? It's my blood that creates them. You don't do a damn thing, so if you really think about it, they should be obeying my orders, not yours."

"But you don't need them," he said. "I do. I have things I want to accomplish. Now, are you going to go to the dining room, or not?"

Selina nodded. "All right. I'll go."

He grinned. "Good girl."

He followed her to the kitchen, a smug look on his face. He was still grinning when she pushed him up against the wall and pulled a piece of rail from the stairs from behind her back and impaled him on the kitchen wall.

He groaned, but still managed to laugh. "How clever," he said. "Where did you get this?"

She frowned. "I just thought I'd need it someday. Now, here's the plan: I'm going to leave here, and you're going to stay there and think about what you did. Oh, and before I go, I have one thing to tell you: the twins I'm carrying? Only one of them is yours." She grinned. "Your hybrids, your baby. Is there anything in the world that doesn't belong to you? Oh, yeah: Me! You have a good day now. Buh-bye." Then, leaving him shouting for her to come back and release him right this instant, she sprinted out of the house and made her way to Damon's. En route, however, her phone rang.

"Selina, it's Anna. Could you come to Mother's?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Mother has something she needs to discuss with you. It's about the wedding."

Selina paused. "I'll be there in a minute." She got in her car and drove to Elissavetta's where Anna answered the door. "There you are," she said. "She made it, Mother!"

Selina went inside and Elissavetta came to greet her. "I have bad news, dear. The earliest we can get the venue we want for the wedding is three months from now. You'll practically be ready to deliver by then, won't you?"

Selina looked down at her stomach and nodded. "I think so, if past experience is any indication. But I'll be a trooper and deal with it, cause that day isn't about me, is it?"

Anna shook her head. "No, it's not."

Elissavetta gave her a look. "I hope you appreciate the sacrifice Selina is making for you, young lady."

"Oh, I do," Anna said sarcastically. "She's a shining example to us all."

"Any other reason why you called?" Selina asked, changing the subject.

"Well, there is one more thing that I thought would be kind to warn you about," Elissavetta said. "Our plan was to just have it be select members of our family: Niklaus, Lilith, Elijah, me. But then, Anna requested that Aleksandr come as well. And he's accepted the invitation."

"He and I are close, Mother," Anna said. "I don't see what the trouble was about inviting him."

"The trouble is," Elissavetta hissed, "that long before Selina met Niklaus, she and Aleksandr were married, but parted under unfortunate circumstances and it might be a little awkward since he seems to still harbor feelings for her."

"Well, I don't care," Anna said. "It's my wedding, and I will invite whomever I damn well please, regardless of how it makes Selina feel."

Selina gave Elissavetta a look. "It's okay, really. I've gotten past what happened with me and Aleksandr. Nothing will be awkward. Nicky and I will be together at the wedding and everything will be peachy."

"And have you told Roxie and Adrian yet?" Elissavetta asked. "Will they be able to come? And will they be bringing dates as well?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know about the dates, but I'll see if they can come or not. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss it."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Roxie came into the living room clutching an envelope. "What's that?" Vince asked. He was watching basketball on TV.<p>

"Oh, it's nothing that would interest you," Roxie said flippantly. "Just an invitation to my Aunt Anna's wedding. It says that I can have a plus one if I want. I was thinking of asking Damon, you know who he is, right?"

Vince scoffed. "You mean the guy who used to drop you off at school when we were kids? I heard he used to be married to your _mom. _A bit creepy to invite a guy like that anywhere, isn't it?"

Roxie shrugged. "Why? He's good-looking and sweet and not to mention a lot more mature than _some people_. I don't see a problem."

"Well, I do," Vince stood up. "And I am going to go with you to that wedding!"

Roxie grinned. "You? Please! You don't even own a suit!"

"I _could_," he said.

Roxie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You just enjoy your game, now. If you'll excuse me, I have a dress to buy."

Vince watched her head toward the door, and then ran over to block it. "Take me with you," he said. "I'll let you pick out a suit for me."

"Really?" Roxie asked, eyebrow lifting. She looked him over. "I suppose with a shower, a shave, a haircut and a properly fitted suit, it wouldn't be _entirely _embarrassing to be on your arm when I'm in a room full of my relatives." She threw his coat at him and turned off the television. He put it on and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Your mom sent this," Helene said, handing it to Adrian. "Go ahead and see what it is."<p>

Adrian opened the envelope. "It's an invitation to Aunt Anna's wedding."

Helene frowned. "She's the one who likes to turn men that irritate her into dogs, right?"

Adrian nodded. "She's a real piece of work. I wonder who she's marrying?" He looked it over. "Stefan Salvatore. The name seems familiar. He and Dad are friends, if I remember correctly."

Helene nodded. "And I think your mom used to be engaged to his brother."

Adrian sucked in his breath. "I hope _he_ doesn't come to the wedding. If Mom and Dad are there together, and he shows up, things could get awkward."

Helene looked over Adrian's shoulder. "So who are you going to have as your plus one?"

Adrian took her in his arms and grinned. "I think that should be obvious."

Helene smiled and hugged him. "I figured. I was just checking."

* * *

><p>A week before the wedding, a very pregnant Selina headed over to Elissavetta's for one of the last meetings before the big day. She'd been living with Damon for almost three months and they had been the best for her in awhile. Perhaps it was because of that that she was terrified of being in Elissavetta's house again. She opened the door to silence. "Hello?" She called, stepping inside. "Anybody here?" Then, her eyes widened as someone stepped out of the shadows. "I suspect you were hoping to avoid me," Klaus said. "It's been awhile."<p>

Selina shook her head. "I think I can handle seeing you...now that I've had time to reflect."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "So you'll be coming back home then?"

Selina pulled away. "Of course not! I might never come back."

"I hope you aren't planning to bring anyone else to the wedding," Klaus said. "Because you know how Mother feels about people who try and destroy her family."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did, and I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness either. Because I know I don't have to."

"What makes you think I'll let you off so easily?" He asked.

"Because," Selina said, "you know one of the babies I'm carrying is yours. But you don't know which one. And I _know_ you wouldn't risk hurting your child. So let's just play nice, as long as we have to be in each other's company."

"Selina!" Elissavetta said. "How nice to see you!" She looked at Klaus and Selina and smiled. "So nice to see the two of you together. Have you both been busy recently? I haven't seen you at your house."

"Oh," Selina said, "I went a little crazy with the hormones and he sent me to Enid's. They've been taking care of me there."

"Ah," Elissavetta nodded. "You know you could have come and stayed with me."

Selina shook her head. "I know you have a lot to deal with concerning Anna's wedding and I didn't want to add any extra stress. But I'm here now, and I feel great!"

"Could you just humor me for a second?" Elissavetta asked. "It would make me very happy if the two of you kissed."

Selina's eyes widened. "You want us to _kiss?"_

"Well, yes," Elissavetta nodded. "I don't see why that's such a surprising request."

Selina was about to open her mouth to protest when Klaus scooped her up and kissed her deeply. Elissavetta sighed with satisfaction. "How delightful."

As soon as Selina was sure Elissavetta was gone, she bit Klaus' hand and shoved him away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Watch your hands, Mister," she said.

Klaus held them up. "Fine," he said. "But you can't be like this forever."

"Wanna bet?" Selina asked.

Klaus just rolled her eyes and strode away.

"Trouble in paradise, I see."

Selina turned. "You're here."

Aleksandr pushed his dark blonde hair out of his eyes. "I am. But didn't you know?"

Selina nodded. "Of course I did."

Aleksandr nodded. "I thought as much. So are you and him going to be together at the wedding, or have you invited somebody else?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "It'll be him and me for now. Then, we'll go back to our nicely separated lives."

Aleksandr put a hand on her shoulder. "It's a shame how you can never seem to keep a man."

She glared at him. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"I was planning on coming back eventually," he said. "Just with one thing and another...I didn't."

Selina scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to somebody who cares."

She walked around and found Stefan in the kitchen. "You look like you could use a drink," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I've only been here five minutes and I've locked horns with two men who have been a huge pain in my ass over the years."

"Klaus said you and he are fighting," Stefan said. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "It's just something that has to pass. There's nothing you can do, but thanks for asking anyway."

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding, Selina woke up late. Almost too late. She hurt bad. <em>Really <em>bad. She checked her sheets. They were still dry. Her water hadn't broken. It was probably just false labor, but...she gritted her teeth. It really, really hurt! As she braced herself against the bed, doubled over, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Darling," Elissavetta called, "it'll be time for us to go soon. Are you all right? Do you need help getting dressed?"

Selina gasped. "No," she managed to call back. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a second."

"All right, if you're certain," Elissavetta said skeptically.

Selina shut her eyes tight, but as soon as Elissavetta was gone, the pain receded and she was able to straighten up. She dressed quickly and prayed nothing else would happen today.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why you called him here again?" Klaus asked Elijah. "I'm <em>fine.<em> I don't need any of his stupid lectures."

"I think you do," Alistair said. "Helene told me you've been living alone for months. Are you and Selina having a problem?"

"_She's_ the one with the problem," Klaus said. "All I did was buy her something pretty and she freaked out completely. She threw it on the ground and accused me of manipulating her for my own selfish gain. Now, do you honestly think I would do that?"

Alistair and Elijah looked at one another and nodded. "Yes," they said.

"Do you want Selina to come back?" Alistair asked.

Klaus shook his head. "Not really. Did you know that she cheated on me?"

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional," Alistair said. "I mean, it's not like you've given her any reason to doubt your affections recently *cough* Vanessa *cough*. You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

"Well yes," Klaus said. "But that was an _accident_. I wasn't going to marry Vanessa or keep the baby, so I really don't see what gives Selina the right to be angry with me. Now she's no better than my mother."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"So you're just going to erase her from your life?" Alistair asked.

Klaus nodded. "I'm going to take what's mine and then end things. I think it would be best."

"Who says she's going to just let you take what's yours?" Alistair asked. "What if she says she's going to keep both the babies and take them with her when she leaves?"

"That's not going to happen," Klaus said.

"It just might," Alistair said. "I think you're seriously underestimating her."

Klaus stood up. "Well, it's been nice talking to the two of you, but this is getting boring and there's an open bar, so I think I'll be on my way."

* * *

><p>Selina was helping Anna dress when Elissavetta came in. She looked at Selina. "What happened this morning?" She asked.<p>

"Nothing," Selina shook her head. "Really. Doesn't Anna look nice?"

"Of course," Elissavetta gave her daughter a quick glance and then turned back to Selina. "Are you certain there's nothing wrong? Because believe me, if you think the babies are going to be born today, I'll cancel the wedding and go with you straight to the hospital."

"Mother!" Anna cried.

"No!" Selina said. "I swear it'll be okay. I just had some false labor, but that's all. Nothing is going to happen."

Finally, Elissavetta nodded. "If you say so, dear."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Selina asked.

"Go out and mingle," Anna said.

Selina nodded. "All right." She left Anna's dressing room and went to the main room, where she saw Vince sitting by himself. "Hey," she said. "You look nice."

He smiled. "Thanks. Roxie got me the suit."

Selina smiled. "Just where _is_ Roxie?"

Vince pointed to where a group of the waiters were convened. "She's probably showing off her talents." Just then, Roxie, who was wearing a black cocktail dress that made her look very leggy, let out a high-pitched, flirtatious giggle and smiled at one of her admirers. "I can't believe you would say something like that. You are _so_ naughty!" Then she looked at Vince, as if she wanted to make sure that he was seeing the whole spectacle.

Selina put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Roxie can be a bit much sometimes," she said. "But let me show you a trick."

And he watched as she went and found Adrian and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he left Helene, pushed his way into the group of waiters, and dragged Roxie out by her arm. "What is your _problem_?" She yelled at her brother. "And watch how hard you're pulling. You'll mess up my hair!"

"Well honestly, I don't care," he said. "Now you behave yourself, or I'm going to ask Helene to turn you into a goat again and she'd do it too, believe me."

"I would," Helene nodded. "Or maybe something worse. A sow, perhaps, or a mole." She grinned at Roxie maliciously. Roxie looked down at Helene's hands nervously.

"Are you going to go peacefully?" Adrian asked.

Roxie pouted. "Fine, just let me go!"

Adrian let her go and she stomped over to sit next to Vince and gave Selina a sour look. "Thanks a lot, Mom!"

Vince grinned. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Mom!"

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time for the wedding to start. Selina tried to keep calm when Klaus took her hand to lead her down the aisle before Anna's big entrance. He was acting very handsy. "Have you lost your mind?" She whispered. "How much have you had to drink today?"<p>

"Oh, I don't know," He swayed a little. "Quite a bit. But don't worry. I'll get you down that aisle."

Selina scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was lucky they were the last in the line-up. They reached the stage and the minister began speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together to join in holy matrimony..."

But he was cut off as Klaus suddenly began singing, gesturing at Selina: "And I'm gonna keep on looooovin' you! It's the only thing I wanna doooo! I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin' you!"

Selina looked desperately at Adrian. "Take your father outside, would you? REO Speedwagon isn't appropriate for the moment."

Adrian nodded and attempted to drag his father away, but was unsuccessful, until Aleksandr grabbed Klaus' other side and the two of them carried Klaus out. Then, the minister cleared his throat. "To continue: "We are gathered together to join this man," he gestured at Stefan, "And this woman," at Anna, "...in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone here who has just cause why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now..."

Just then, Selina screamed. "I think my water just broke," she said.

The minister looked alarmed. "Who cares?" Anna barked. "Just keep going."

Selina was breathing hard now. "Yes, keep going. I can wait."

He continued as instructed, but by the time Anna and Stefan were officially married, Selina couldn't even stand up. "There's no time to get to a hospital," She said. "I'm going to have to have the babies right here!"

"Are you sure?" Elissavetta asked. "I knew we should have held the wedding off!"

"I can help," Adrian said. "Mom, what do you want me to do?"

"What do _you_ know about delivering babies?" Roxie asked.

"I delivered _you_," he told her.

She looked at him in surprise. "You did not!"

He nodded. "Did so!"

"Hey!" Selina cried. "Focus, please!"

"Just keep breathing," Helene said. "I would go get my dad, but he and Elijah are still attending to Klaus."

Selina screamed again. "You're very close to having the first one," Helene said.

"I know," Selina said. "I can feel it."

Shortly after that, the first baby came into the world, a little girl. And her brother a minute later. When it was all over, Selina sat up. She was exhausted.

"Think you can name them now?" Adrian asked.

Selina nodded. "I think I can. The boy will be named Sam, and the girl, Lucy. She looked at her new kids and her grown-up kids. "I haven't had one normal delivery yet," she said.

Roxie sat next to her mother. "Yeah, but normal is so overrated."


	22. Runaways

"What did you think of that?" Adrian asked Helene as they drove away from the wedding.

Helene shrugged. "It was unusual, but I can't say I'm surprised. This is _your_ family after all."

"Oh, please," Adrian said. "Like yours is any better."

"I don't know many of them, really," Helene said. "Dad's a lot older than he looks, remember, so his family died out years ago, and Mom, her family all lost their actual magic. Mom only has her visions now."

"Why'd your Mom's family lose their magic?" Adrian asked.

Helene shook her head. "I don't know. And I've never had the courage to ask."

"Well not to be pushy," Adrian told her, "but I really think you _should_ ask. Just in case it's cause of something bad that could mean trouble for you."

Helene thought a moment. "I suppose you're right. Let's just go and get it over with before I lose my nerve."

They drove to Alistair and Astrid's and knocked on the door. Astrid answered it. "Your father's not home yet, but assume that he'll need a good stiff drink once he gets here."

"Actually," Helene said, "we don't need to talk to him. We need to talk to you."

Astrid sat down and pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "What's the matter?"

"Could you tell me," Helene said quietly, looking her mother straight in the eye, "why it is that your family lost their magic? Did you make somebody angry? Should I be worried?"

Astrid sighed. "No, it's nothing that you need to be concerned about. It's just that...I guess I'm kind of like your father in a way. You remember how he did all that reckless stuff with his magic when he was younger?"

Helene nodded. "I do."

"Well," Astrid said, "my family was in Salem."

"You mean where the witch trials were?" Helene asked.

Astrid nodded. "We lived peacefully until the terror, never using our magic for bad things. We were actually quite well respected. But then, the terror came and a distant aunt of mine was caught. A villager that she was treating for an illness died a horrible, agonizing death."

"So she was hung?" Helene said quietly. "That's terrible."

"No," Astrid shook her head. "It's even worse than that. To save herself from the gallows, she began an affair with the town magistrate. He told her that she would be saved, but she had to do one thing: she had to help him convict other witches. She knew that agreeing to his terms would mean a terrible price for her: the loss of her magic. There are heavy prices for robbing people of their lives, both innocent humans and one's own kind. But she was so scared for her own life that she agreed anyway, and her tesimony sent many innocent humansand witches who had only done good magic before to their deaths."

"But she was able to keep herself alive, right?"

"Yes," Astrid nodded. "But after the magistrate died, things went down hill for her. She began being haunted by the spirits of those she had condemned. They demaned her magic, and they took it. And not only that, but the magic of all her descendants for five hundred years."

Helene gasped. "So does that mean I'm going to lose my magic?"

"It's a distinct possibility," Astrid said. "And now is not the time for that to happen."

"Why?" Helene asked.  
>"You'll see," Astrid whispered.<p>

Helene leaned forward. "What do you mean, 'You'll see'? Mom if I'm in trouble, you have to tell me!"  
>Just then, the front door opened. "Astrid!" Alistair called, "get Adrian and Helene over here right now."<br>"We're here," Helene yelled back. "What's the problem?"  
>"When I was driving back here, I got a phone call," he said, sitting down next to Astrid at the kitchen table. "It wasn't about much. The caller didn't identify himself. He just said 'It's time for you to pay the piper.' and then I remember feeling very weak, and now, I..."<br>"You what?" Helene asked. "Please don't tell me you can't do magic anymore."  
>He shrugged. "I don't know. I hope that's not the case."<br>"Try and do something," Adrian urged. He went to stand in front of Alistair. "Turn me into a rat or something. You've always wanted to, I know that."  
>Alistair laughed weakly. Then, he began muttering under his breath. A few minutes later, he looked up at Adrian. "You're still yourself," he said."<br>"Well that doesn't necessarily mean your magic is gone," Adrian said. "I'm a complex individual and..."  
>Helene brought her hand down and Adrian turned into a horse. "It's definitely not because he's a complex individual," Helene said, and changed Adrian back. "That must mean it does have something to do with you."<br>Alistair nodded. Then he looked at Adrian and Helene. "Would it be too much to ask for the two of you to move in here? As of right now, Helene is the only one who has magic."  
>"Is there any way I can give you mine?" Helene asked him.<br>"No," Alistair shook his head. "And even if there was, I would never ask you to do that for me."

"Why not?" Helene said. "What do I need my magic for, really? And if Mom's right about her family history, I might as well put it where it can be useful."

"If this is your way of making up for the little murder spree you went on after you died," Alistair said, "There are other ways to make up for it. I don't want you giving up your magic. It's part of who you are."

"Well what about all that time you spent telling me you wanted me to grow up and have a normal life?" Helene said. "Wouldn't giving up my magic help me do that more effectively?"

They all sat in silence for a moment, then Alistair said, "Even then, I never meant for you to give up your magic," Alistair said.

"Personally, I think it's a good idea," Astrid told him.

Alistair turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"I think that if Helene wants to give you her magic, she should be able to," Astrid said. "She's grown up and we should allow her to make her own decisions."

Adrian had remained silent during this exchange. Now, as Helene looked at him imploringly, he said, "Everything that happened to you is really my fault," he said. "The second time after I attacked you, I heard Alistair talking to you at the hospital, saying how important it was to him that you had a normal life. When I heard how desperate he sounded, I decided to play along, even though all I wanted was to be with you. I figured that if I loved you, I should do what I had to so that you lived instead of thinking of what I wanted. That's why I left and made you feel so bad. And now we're at another impasse, aren't we? Do I agree with you and let you give your magic away, or do I tell you that you should keep it because you'll be safer that way?"

"If it helps," Helene said quietly, "I know what I'm going to do, and if you agree with Daddy, I'm still going to give my magic away."

"I'm not going to take it," Alistair said.

Astrid stood up. "Yes, you are," she said. "You're the one who'll need magic the most out of any of us! Whoever called you isn't just wanting to talk. They seriously want to hurt you and you have to be able to fight back!"

"Do you realize what you're doing to your daughter?" Alistair asked, shocked.

"I'm not doing anything," Astrid said. "I'm agreeing with a decision that she's already made."

Alistair sighed and looked at his wife and daughter, who both wore self-righteous expressions. "Fine," he said warily. "I'll take your magic, but I won't be happy about it."

Helene took a deep breath and took her father's arm. She shut her eyes and muttered a spell. Adrian watched in alarm as the color seemed to drain from her face. Soon, a surge of power went through the kitchen, rattling the pots and pans and breaking the windows. Then, Helene collapsed unconscious on the floor.

After the air cleared, Alistair caught Adrian's eye. "Take her to her bedroom," he said. "Lay her down on her bed."

Adrian nodded and picked her up. He brought her to her room, tucked her in, and then went back downstairs. "What now?" he asked.

"Stay here until she wakes up again," Alistair said. "Then, take her back to your house."

"But I thought you wanted us to stay here."

Alistair shook his head. "Not anymore. I have her magic. And if she stays here, whatever is keeping tabs on me could use her against me. I want her as far away from me as possible. Do whatever you have to so that she doesn't want to come back here."

"What?" Adrian asked in surprise. "Really? You mean like compel her so that she doesn't remember you're her father? I don't know about that."

"Why not?" Alistair asked.

"Well, what if the thing that's chasing you still goes after Helene and convinces her that you're evil or something and she kills you?" Adrian asked.

"She can't," Alistair said. "No one can. Except your father. Now, please. Just do what I'm asking you."

Adrian sighed and went to Helene's room, sitting in a chair and watching her until she awoke. "Adrian?" She asked groggily. "What's the matter with me? I feel so weak..."

He picked her up. "It's okay," he said. "We're going to get you out of here and make you better."

Helene shook her head. "But my father. I have to..."

Adrian locked eyes with her. "No, you don't. Your father is human, an insurance salesman who died in a car accident when you were four years old. Your mother abandoned you to run off with her boyfriend to Florida a few years later. You've been living with an aunt ever since. But her house burned down and you need a place to stay. I'm going to help you with that."

"All right, Adrian," Helene nodded.

Adrian said, "you have to come with me."

Helene nodded. "Okay, sure. Where else do you think I would go?"

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked her.

She nodded and he followed her down the stairs, watching her apprehensively as if she were a toddler.

When Alistair saw them, he choked up. "Is it done?" He asked.

Adrian nodded as Alistair threw his arms around Helene. When he pulled away, a confused Helene asked Adrian, "Who is that?"

Alistair shook his head. "I'm nobody. Goodbye, Helene."

She nodded. "Goodbye, whoever you are."

* * *

><p>Six months later, Adrian got a call. "Hi, Adrian. It's your mother. We're having a bit of a crisis at home. Could you come by for a bit? Thanks."<p>

"But-" However, Selina hung up before he could get a word in.

"Who was that?" Helene asked. He thought she was doing remarkably well in spite of everything.

"Oh, just my mom," Adrian sighed as he got up. "She and Dad are having a 'crisis'."

"I'm sorry," Helene said. "If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to tell me."

Adrian nodded. "Thanks a lot."

He left the house, got in his car, and drove until he saw Klaus' car in the driveway. He opened the door to the house he'd grown up in and strode inside. "What?" he said to his parents who were seated on either sofa with guarded expressions.

"I just had the most interesting encounter," Klaus said. He looked sweetly at Selina. "My dear, would you care to explain it?"

Selina scoffed. "No, I will not."

"Just tell me, please," Adrian said through his teeth. "I already have enough problems. I don't want to be thrown in the middle of another one."

Klaus just rolled his eyes. "Funny thing. I was walking around town when I had an encounter with an old friend of your mother's, who told me that if I even thought about hurting her or the babies, I would pay for it." He grinned wolfishly. "Selina, when were you planning on telling me that Damon Salvatore, your _ex-husband_ is the father of one of the twins?"

Adrian blinked. "Wait, what?" He looked at his father. "Only one of the twins is yours? Which one?"

"I wish I knew," Klaus said. "But your mother refuses to tell me."

Adrian groaned. "Why can't the two of you just talk about your problems like normal people? It would save a lot of people a lot of headaches."

"Well I was going to ask Alistair's opinion, but he doesn't seem to be answering his phone." Klaus said.

"And he probably won't for awhile," Adrian said. "He just had a big shock that ended with Helene giving him all her magic. Then he asked me to compel her and make sure that she never sees him again. Apparently he thinks something evil is after him and that if Helene stays with him, whatever it is will hurt her too."

"Poor Alistair!" Selina cried, momentarily forgetting how angry she was. "I can't imagine having to do that to any of our kids!"

But Klaus was unaffected. He quickly turned back to Selina. "Speaking of our kids," he said, "Which twin is mine?"

"Why should it matter?" Selina said. "We're keeping both of them here and Damon's going to have visiting privileges."

"No," Klaus shook his head. "That's not happening. I won't have any extra children in my house!"

Selina turned. "It's your house now? I believe I was the one who compelled the realtor to give it to us," she said. "And as for the rest, I would think that you of all people would be more sympathetic to this situation."

Klaus frowned deeper. "So you want me to pity you because you strayed?"

"I was drunk," Selina said. "I didn't intentionally cheat on you. It was an accident! And I'm not saying I want pity. Just that I want you to remember how you grew up. Do you really wish that on anybody else?"

Klaus squirmed uncomfortably. "Fine," he said. "Just go. Bring them back here, do whatever you want."

Selina nodded. "All right, then." She left, telling them she'd be back in a little bit.

After she was gone, Adrian looked at Klaus. "She's got you in a bit of a chokehold, doesn't she? You want a drink?"

Klaus nodded. "Don't bother with a glass. Just bring me a bottle of anything."

* * *

><p>Damon had Sam in his lap on the sofa and got up to carry him to the window when he heard Selina drive up. Then, he came out onto the porch. "Hey," he said. "Good to see you made it back okay."<p>

Selina nodded. "Although you, Mister, are in _so_ much trouble."

Damon handed Sam to her and gave her a look. "What did I do?"

"You shouldn't have confronted Klaus," she said. "Although I shouldn't have expected different from you because that's the way you are. Where's Lucy?"

"She's asleep," Damon said.

Selina nodded. "Good. Did Sam not feel like sleeping?"

"He never feels like sleeping," Damon said.

Sam giggled.

When Lucy woke up, Selina went in to get her, then came to sit next to Damon in the living room. "I have something to say," Selina began carefully. "And you might not like it."

"What?" Damon asked.

Selina sighed. "Well, now that Klaus knows about everything, I think it would be best if I moved back home. There's no point in staying away now. And I don't think the kids should be separated, so I want to take them with me when I go."

"No," Damon's eyes widened. "That's not going to happen. If you take Sam away, I'm never going to see him again!"

"That's not true," Selina said. "I will _make sure_ you get a chance to see him. Trust me. There's no easy way to deal with this so that nobody will be inconvenienced or hurt."

"You're right about that," Damon said.

Selina said, "I could take Lucy over first, if you wanted. Then take Sam in a couple of days so you'll have time for a proper goodbye."

Damon nodded. "Fine. If that's the best you can do."

Selina put a hand on his arm and then went to pack up Lucy's things. When she was finished, she picked up Lucy again and before she took her out to the car, paused by the front door. "Please don't make this any harder than it is," she told Damon. "I'll come back for Sam in three days. Don't try and run away with him or anything like that."

"I won't," Damon said. "I'm not stupid."

"I just thought I'd make sure," Selina said. "Because I know what kind of ideas you can get in your head."

"Will you just go already?" Damon snapped.

"Fine," Selina nodded and kissed the top of Sam's brown head. "See you in a couple of days."

* * *

><p>The door opened so quickly in response to Selina's knock that she figured Adrian must have been waiting on the other side. He grinned when he saw the blonde girl Selina was clutching. "So Lucy is ours?" He asked. "Are you prepared for Roxie the sequel?"<p>

"She's not going to be Roxie the sequel," Selina said.

"I think she will if Dad has anything to say about it," Adrian said.

"He's okay, isn't he? Not drunk or anything?" Selina asked.

"No," Adrian sighed. "He wanted to drain a whole bottle once you left, but I told him that you probably wouldn't let him near any babies if he was drunk, so he eased up after that."

Selina nodded. "Good."

"Dad!" Adrian called. "Mom's back!"

Klaus sped in. "Is she?" He asked. He looked eager. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"'It' is a she," Selina said, showing him Lucy. "Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not!" Klaus said, taking her and hugging her to himself. Lucy wasn't as welcoming as Roxie had been. Instead of snuggling, she looked up at him curiously. "She probably wonders if you're up to something," Selina said.

"So where's the other one?" Klaus asked.

"Still at Damon's," Selina said. "He wanted time to say goodbye."

"Why don't you just let Damon keep Sam?" Klaus said. "It seems like he's unwilling to let him go."

"I told you," Selina said through her teeth. "I'm not separating them."

"Well, that's just selfish," Klaus said. "Are you trying to make us both miserable?"

"No!" Selina cried. "I just...never mind. What's the point in explaining?"

"Are we good here then?" Adrian asked. "Because I _really_ need to be getting home."

"Sure," Selina nodded. "You go. We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>That night, after Selina put Lucy to bed, she went back to her and Klaus' room. "Lucy doesn't seem to be warming to you as readily, I noticed," she remarked.<p>

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you would have just let me keep her," Klaus said. "This is all your fault!"

"It's not," Selina said. "I'm doing what's best for everyone."

"I think you were just being spiteful when you sent Lucy away," Klaus said.

"What reason would I possibly have to be spiteful?" Selina asked.

"I don't know," he said. "You tell me. I mean, I buy you pretty things and we're very active sexually, so what's the problem?"

"I know that it doesn't _seem_ bad," Selina said. "It's not _what_ you're doing that's the problem necessarily. It's why you're doing it. You buy me stuff whenever we should be talking instead. You think it'll shut me up so I won't complain. So you don't lose control."

"Well, I clearly have. So that's moot," Klaus said.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you," Selina said. "I just...I feel like I've lost control and I want to get it back."

"You _did _stray to get back at me!" Klaus said.

"No, I didn't!" Selina shook her head. "It was all an accident. I didn't even know about the spell Damon had on him until afterward!"

She paused. "Wait...are we in bed and _talking_ to each other?"

"Yes," Klaus said in surprise. "I guess we are. Can we be done now?"

Selina sighed. "I suppose."

He kissed her deeply and then ran his lips in a trail down her torso, pushing his tongue inside of her and making her gasp. Then he drove into her and the world splintered. The next thing she woke up to was the sound of Lucy crying.

"The cautionary tale for all parents," she said, getting up. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Selina drove up to Damon's house to pick up Sam. Adrian had been nice enough to get Klaus out of the house, so leaving had been easy enough. She took Lucy out of her carseat. "Time to see your brother," she said, smiling. She let herself into the house, and then groaned. It was empty. Things were strewn about as if someone had packed up and left in a hurry. Then, Selina found a note next to the phone.<p>

_Selina,_

_I know I promised you that I'd make it easy for you to get Sam, but last night, I decided against it. Sam is my son and I'm not just going to give him up. I'm sorry._

_Damon_


	23. Up In Flames

Selina crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. "Shit." Now she had to think about what to do. She was going to find Sam, there was no doubt about that. She had a feeling that it was going to take a while. Damon seemed pretty determined not to give him up, and in her way, Selina understood why. But he could have _told_ her that up front instead of just lying to her. She sighed. "Come on, Lucy. Let's go. I have some scheming to do." She put Lucy back in the car and took her home.

Adrian met her at the door. "No Sam, I see." Selina shook her head. "Of course not. I should have known that this wouldn't be as easy as 'Sure, I'll let you say goodbye and then I'll come get him'."

"So what are you going to do now?" Adrian asked, taking Lucy.

"The only thing I can do," Selina said, sitting down on the sofa. "I have to find Damon, reason with him, and get Sam back. It's not going to be easy." She looked around. "Is your dad still out?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah. But if Lucy's going to be around, I'm sure I could persuade him to come back."

"That might be best," Selina said. "I don't want two men on the loose because of me."

"I'll give it a shot," Adrian said.

Selina shook her head. "Actually, I'll do it," she said. "You go on home."

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said.

Adrian nodded and handed Lucy back to Selina and headed out. Selina put Lucy in her room and dialed Klaus. "Wherever you are, I need you to come back to the house," she said. "I have to go. Complications with Sam, and I need someone to be here to watch Lucy."

"Really?" Klaus asked. "That surprises me."

"Why?" She asked

"Well, I would have thought you'd want me to stay away from her," Klaus said easily.

"Why would I want that?" Selina asked. "I wouldn't stop you from bonding with your own child."

"She's going to be more difficult than Roxie was. I can tell that right now."

"So are you going to come back or not?" Selina asked. "Because I'm sure I can always take her to Anna's if you're not available."

"No, I'm available," he said. "I'll be there in a little while."

* * *

><p>When Klaus came through the door, he gave Selina a look as he took a somewhat resistant Lucy from her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"<p>

"No," Selina said. "I don't. But like I told myself when I first saw the note, I should have counted on some difficulties, shouldn't I?"

"Tell me again why you're fighting this?" He said as he watched her throw stuff into a duffle. "Damon clearly doesn't want to give Sam up. Why are you making him?"

"Because I don't want to separate Sam and Lucy," Selina said. "I told you that before."

"Why are you packing?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know where he is, exactly. It could be cold or rainy or whatever, and I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. With how stubborn he is, it could be weeks."

"Well, as long as you call every once in awhile to let us know you're still okay," Klaus said.

"I'll make a note of that," she said. She threw one last shirt into her duffle and zipped it up, throwing it over her shoulder. "All right. I'm going to be on my way now," she said. "Are you sure the two of you are going to be all right here?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course we are."

Selina looked at them for one last long moment and then left the house and got in her car, driving away.

* * *

><p>"Well this is a surprise," Anna said when she opened the door. "What can I do for you, Selina?"<p>

"There's really nothing you personally can do," she said, stepping inside. "And I apologize if I seem abrupt, but where's Stefan?"

"Right here," he said, coming into the living room. "What's the problem? It sounds like there is one."

Selina sat down. "Yes, actually, there is. And you might not feel up to helping me, but I thought I would at least give it a shot."

Stefan nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Selina took a breath. "Well, as you know, or if you don't, I'm telling you now, I moved back in with Nicky because he found out that Lucy was his due to the fact that Damon shot off his big fat mouth. Anyway, when I left, I left without Sam because Damon said he wanted a few extra days to really say goodbye. Well, when I came back for Sam yesterday, I found the house empty and a note from Damon saying he and Sam had skipped town or something. I don't know where they are, and even if I _called_ Damon, he wouldn't tell me of course, so do you know anything about where he might go to hide out?"

Stefan shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I don't know when the last time I spoke to him was. And even if we _were_ speaking, he would probably figure that you'd come and see me, so I'd be a bad person to leave his hiding place with. But who says that he wouldn't tell you where he was if you called him?"

"Of course he wouldn't tell me," Selina said. "He would assume that if I wanted to know where he was, it would be cause I wanted to take Sam, and he made it very clear that's not going to happen."

"What if you called him and told him you wanted to come back?" Stefan asked. "Then he'd tell you for sure."

"I can't do that," Selina said. "I've screwed him up enough already. I don't want to make it worse."

"Well, do you want Sam back, or not?" Stefan asked. "Because that's the only way I can think of that Damon will let you near him."

Selina sighed. "I guess you're right."

Stefan handed her her phone. Selina took a deep breath and dialed. Damon answered almost immediately. "I'm not telling you where I am if all you're calling about is wanting to take Sam back. That's not going to happen."

"Yeah, I know," Selina told him. "I read your note. Actually, I was calling about something else. I was calling because..." She stalled and looked at Stefan who nodded encouragingly. Anna looked like she wanted to hit him.

"...Because I've thought a lot about it and I want to come back," Selina finished, wincing when she said it. "And I can't come back if I don't know where you are."

Damon happily told her an address. She hung up. "They're on the good side of town, at least," she said.

"Does Nick know you're doing this?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I have his blessing, actually. He's at home attempting to bond with Lucy. Strangely enough, I don't think she's going to bend to his will as easily as Roxie did."

"Well, he _did_ raise Roxie from the second she was born," Stefan said. "The same cannot be said about Lucy. Even _you_ took awhile to warm up to Klaus after all the years you spent mourning the loss of my brother."

"I didn't _mourn,_" Selina said. "He wanted to be with Katherine. That was his prerogative." She put her phone in her pocket. "I have to get on my way so I can begin the marathon negotiations that are going to take days to even start going anywhere."

"Good luck," Stefan called after her.

* * *

><p>It took awhile to find the house where Damon and Sam were hiding out. Selina drove almost to the edge of town. She parked her car in the brambles beside the house and got out of the car, looking up at it. She could tell it was old, and in the light, painted a pale shade of yellow. The shutters had broken off one of the windows, but otherwise, it was perfect. She strode up to the front door and knocked. "It's open," Damon called. She opened the door hesitantly. "Where are you?" She called.<p>

"It's a bit hard to explain," Damon called. "Just follow my voice."

It took a bit of walking, but she found them in an anteroom in the center of the house. "You know," she said, giving Damon a look, "Your voice really carries."

Damon was holding Sam and staring out the window. At the sound of her voice, he turned. "Look, Sam. Mommy's back!" He carried him over and they both grinned at Selina.

"Please," Selina said. "Don't make this harder than it is."

Damon sobered. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't come to stay," she said. "Even if that's what I told you on the phone. I came to take Sam back with me."

"Well I won't let you," Damon said. He backed away from her.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" She asked.

"Hard for _you?" _Damon asked. "How is this hard for you? If I give him to you, then I'm stuck with nothing."

"It wouldn't be like that," Selina said. "We'd let you visit. I'd make sure of that."

Damon put Sam down on the floor. "You've lost your mind," he said. "Don't you see that Sam is our second chance?" He asked. "We were pulled apart years ago, and if you stayed, we could be a family again, like we were supposed to be."

Selina shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

He looked at her. "Why not? Is my love not enough?"

Selina narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No, you don't." She said. "You have no right to guilt me that way. But I'll answer your question: When we were alive, your love was everything to me. The only bright spot in my crazy, tragic, screwed up life. Out of everyone I knew, it seemed like you were the only one who cared about me. But then, one thing went to another and everything fell apart. Things changed. We can't do anything about that."

"So this is payback because I left you to go fight in the war. Is that it?" Damon asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "Lots of men left to go fight in the war. There was nothing you could do about that. But Katherine...how could you let yourself get sucked in by Katherine? Let her make you think that I left you for Doctor Stensrund? The man was old enough to be my grandfather!"

Damon was still frowning. "She compelled me to think that," he said.

Selina shook her head. "I don't think she did. I think you just wanted an excuse so you wouldn't have to be saddled with a family before you were ready."

Damon's eyes widened. "How could you say that?"

She crossed her arms. "Easily."

Sam was crying now. Damon picked him up and looked at Selina. "You need to go now," he said.

Selina shook her head. "I don't think so."

Damon nodded. "And don't come back until you're in a less accusatory mood. I don't want to talk to you. Not when you're like this."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I _will_ be back."

"Fine," Damon shouted at her as she retreated. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

Once she was out of his sight, Selina ran out the front door of the house and slammed it closed. "That was pointless," she growled. She got in her car to head back home, hoping things were in better shape there.

* * *

><p>Charlie opened the door to the apartment. "Here it is!" She said grandly. "So do you like it?"<p>

Roxie stepped inside. "It's nice enough, I suppose. But why is it so _small_?"

"It'll make less room for the two of you to mess up," Tony said, running his fingers through his spiky brown hair.

"Can't you take us somewhere else?" Roxie asked. "Someplace bigger? I get claustrophobic."

"You and Vince burned your house down," Charlie reminded her. "You don't have a lot of options right now."

Roxie sighed. "All right, fine. We'll take it."

"Yes we will," Vince said. "Thanks so much for getting this place for us, you two."

"No problem," Charlie said. "It's just that...this is a one-bedroom, rather than a two, but I don't think that'll be a problem, now will it?"

Roxie and Vince looked at one another and then looked away.

"So do you need anything else?" Charlie asked.

Vince shook his head. "We'll be fine."

"But if you do," Tony said, "We're right across the hall."

Charlie and Tony left Roxie and Vince staring at one another. "So what are we going to do now?" Roxie asked after a bit. "We don't even have furniture anymore!"

"Well there _are_ places that sell furniture," Vince said. "We can always get more."

Roxie nodded. "I'm thinking that we should do a retro chic thing, don't you?"

Vince nodded. "Sure! That'll finally give me a reason to get my grandfather's old recliner out of the storage locker."

Roxie crinkled her nose. "Not that ugly brown and orange one that's falling apart."

Vince nodded. "That very one. I think we should put a big television over on one of the walls, and then I can put my chair right in front of it."

Roxie shook her head. "We aren't bringing that chair anywhere near this apartment."

"But you said you wanted to do retro," Vince said. "That chair is retro."

"I said I wanted to do retro _chic_," Roxie retorted. "Not retro _ugly_."

Vince shook his head. "I don't care what you say. I'm getting that recliner."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "I think I'll go to my parents' house and pick up some more of my stuff."

"You do that," Vince said. "And when you get back, you'll find me in my chair."

* * *

><p>As Roxie drove to her parents' house, she thought about the scenario that had gotten her into her current predicament.<p>

It had started a week ago. Vince had had a project due for chemistry, and of course he'd asked Princess Agnes for help with it. But during a break, Vince had insisted on cooking her dinner. "You've helped me so much in my science classes that this is the least I can do for you."

Agnes had blushed. "Oh, Vince, thank you. But you really didn't have to."

But before he'd had time to say another word, she'd come in.

"Vince, you didn't tell me that we were having guests for dinner. I hope there's enough for all of us."

"Actually," Vince said, "I made a ham and I know you don't like anything that comes from pigs, so you'll have to fend for yourself tonight."

She'd sat down next to Agnes. "Actually, I _love_ ham. Could you cut me off a slice, please?"

Vince sighed. "Okay, fine. But be careful what you touch on this table. Some of these chemicals are highly flammable."

"Really?" She'd said. "How intriguing. "So how much more of this experiment do you have to do?"

"Not much, really," Agnes said. "Just write up our results."

They ate quickly and then Vince and Agnes disappeared to the computer room, leaving her in the kitchen with the chemicals.

She began to look over them. "They can't be _that _dangerous," she'd said to herself. She picked up one container and prepared to pour it in another when she heard a voice, Vince's. "Don't do that!" He cried. "Didn't you hear me say that some of those chemicals are flammable? Give me it right now."

Roxie shook her head. "No. I just want to see what it does."

He snapped his fingers at her. "Give it to me. Now." But she'd poured it into the other container instead and soon the table cloth and every other surface was covered in flames. They'd all managed to make it out okay, but the house was pretty much done for.

Roxie shook her head. It hadn't been her fault. No matter what Vince said. She reached her parents' house and went inside. She heard a voice. Her father. And a baby? Mom must've brought the twins back. She followed their voices to the living room and stood frozen in the doorway. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Klaus looked up from a madly giggling Lucy who held an old stuffed bear and was sucking on its ear. "I'm bonding with your sister," he said. "She didn't like me much at first, but then I gave her this old bear that no one was using and she was just as happy as can be."

"But that's _my_ bear!" Roxie wailed. "Don't give my stuff away!" She snatched it away from Lucy, who immediately started crying. "I'll be back later to pick up more of my stuff," Roxie snapped as Klaus tried to calm Lucy. Selina came walking in just as Roxie stormed out. "See?" Selina said to Klaus, "I _told_ you giving people stuff to make them like you wasn't necessarily a good tactic."

* * *

><p>Roxie had work that night. But when she arrived, she saw something strange. There were men in dark clothes all over the place.<p>

"What's happened?" She asked Chris, one of the bartenders. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Unfortunately yes," Chris said. "Somebody attacked Enid. She's going to be out for a few days. They're trying to decide where to take her."

"She can go to my parents'" Roxie looked up as Helene and Adrian entered the bar. "They're magical too, you know. But you can't tell them I sent you because technically, I'm not supposed to know they exist."

"Why not?" Roxie asked.

Helene sat down at the bar. "Somebody's targeting my father, so he had Adrian compel me to forget him, but Adrian undid it after a little while. Now we're trying to figure out who's after my father and I figure that if Enid's at my parents' house, she'd be in a perfect position to help."

"But why would anyone want to attack Enid in the first place?" Roxie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Helene said. "I mean, Vanessa's dead, so it couldn't have been her, but..."

"What if Vanessa had followers?" Adrian asked. "People she trained to carry on her not-so-noble anti-werewolf work in case she was killed?"

"She probably did something like that," Helene said. "Now we just have to figure out who her followers are before they hurt or kill anyone else!"


	24. Daddy's Grown Up Girl

After Adrian and Helene got on their way, Roxie called Vince. "Can you come get me?" She asked. "There's really no point in me being here. The police have practically shut the place down."

"What?" Vince asked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Roxie nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that Enid was attacked by someone or some_thing._ Nobody's exactly sure what yet. But Adrian and Helene think it had something to do with Vanessa."

"Isn't she dead?" Vince asked. "I thought she was horribly murdered."

"Oh, she was," Roxie assured him. "But maybe she had followers."

"You stay there," Vince said. "I'll come and get you."

"Thank you," Roxie said. She hung up the phone and went to the bar where Chris watched her. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Yeah," Roxie sat down. "Can I have a beer?"

Chris shook his head, pushing his long ash blonde hair out of his eyes. "Any other choice?"

Roxie leaned forward. "Why can't I have a beer?"

"Because," Charlie said.

They stared at each other until Vince arrived. "What's going on here, Chris?" He asked.

"I want a beer and he won't give me one," Roxie said.

"She's not old enough," Chris said.

Vince nodded. "And she's also a mean drunk. Good move, man."

Roxie rolled her eyes and followed Vince out of bar. Once they were in the car, he noticed the teddy bear she was carrying. "Why do you have that?" He asked.

Roxie hugged the bear to her chest. "Because he's mine and I had to save him from a fate worse than death."

Vince smirked. "And what exactly is that?" He asked.

Roxie glared at him. "Being sucked on and covered in baby drool of course. Daddy just handed him to Lucy without even asking me first. Who _does_ that?"

"Well," Vince said patiently, "People who know that well-adjusted sixteen year olds should _not_ be carrying around teddy bears, for starters."

"It's called a transitional object," Roxie said. "It's perfectly okay for me to have."

Vince nodded. "And then there's the fact that you aren't well-adjusted to start out with, what with your daddy issues and all."

Roxie frowned. "I do _not_ have daddy issues!"

Vince stopped the car and turned to her. "When you saw your dad with Lucy, how did you feel?"

"Upset," Roxie said. "Because he gave her my bear without asking!"

"Personally, I think it's more than that," he said. "You were daddy's little girl for years. Could it be that the anger you felt when you saw him with Lucy was about more than just the bear? Could it be that you felt angry because it seemed like your father was replacing you with Lucy?"

"What?" Roxie scoffed. "Heck no. You're talking silly. It was my choice to get Daddy out of my life and I stand by it. I have no lingering feelings whatsoever."

"I think you do," Vince said. "And I think you should talk them over with him."

Roxie narrowed her eyes. "This is a plot, isn't it?" she said. "You think that if I reunite with Dad and he finds out that you're the one who was responsible for it, then that will put you on his good side. Am I right?"

"No," Vince shook his head. "You and I are screwed up, all right? And I think the whole reason why is that you think of me as some substitute for your father."

Roxie shook her head vigorously. "I do not! You take that back right now!"

"I think somebody is in _denial,"_ Vince said in a singsong voice. He made a sharp turn that caused Roxie to start. "Where are you going?" She cried. "This isn't the way home! Turn back! Turn back!"

Vince shook his head. "Nope. We're going to sort this out if it kills me. Which it very well might."

"I'll make sure that stupid chair of yours is buried with you," Roxie told him dryly.

Vince pinched her cheek. "You're so cute when you're angry about being proven wrong."

Roxie growled and tried to bite his hand.

When they returned to her parents' house, Roxie refused to get out of the car. "I'm not going in there," she said. "This is stupid."

Vince shook his head. "No, it's not. Now come on. Either you come on your own or I will drag you out."

Roxie rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Fine," she said. "But it's not going to do any good."

Vince had to pull her to the front door, but they were stopped before they could knock. "What did you two come back for?" Selina called as she was coming out of the garage. "More stuff?"

"Yeah," Roxie called back. "More stuff. Where are you off to?"

"More negotiating with Damon about Sam," Selina called back. "I swear he can be such a pain sometimes."

"I could come with you," Roxie said.

"No," Vince called to Selina. "No, she can't."

"Don't worry, Vince," Selina winked at him. "I think this is something I should handle on my own."

* * *

><p>Damon had just finished dressing Sam after giving him his bath. He took him to the living room and put him on the sofa. Then he saw that he had a message on his phone. He pressed the button and listened to it. "It's your mommy," he said to Sam. "She's coming back. We have to be prepared."<p>

He took off his shirt and waited by the door. He opened it in response to Selina's knock and she started. "Wow," she said as she walked in the door and hung up her coat. "That's certainly not what I was expecting. Would you mind putting on a shirt while we're talking?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to. It's my house and I reserve the right to go shirtless if I want to. Does that bother you?"

Selina sucked in her breath, her lips becoming a thin line. She sat down on the couch next to Sam, taking him in her lap, and nodded. "So where were we yesterday? Oh, yeah. You were yelling at me for no reason."

"It was not for no reason," Damon said. "You were being impossible."

Selina shook her head. "I'm not," she said. "I just think it would be easier for me to take Sam so he can be with Lucy. And like I told you before, it's not like we won't let you visit."

Damon frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm not going to let Sam turn out like you."

Selina stiffened. "I think you're just being spiteful. Although I don't know any reason _why._"

"Maybe because you've been leading me on," Damon said. "You've been lying to me and lying to yourself."

"How?" Selina asked.

"I think you still have feelings for me that you don't want to admit," Damon said.

Selina scoffed. "Oh, bullshit!" She looked guiltily at Sam. "I mean, how so?"

Damon stood up and came to sit next to her. "Well, when you and Klaus were having your difficulties, who took you and Roxie in?"

"You did," Selina said.

Damon nodded. "Uh-huh. And when Roxie had her pregnancy scare and you couldn't tell Klaus but you had to tell somebody, who lent you an ear?"

"You did," Selina said.

Damon nodded. "And when you got completely drunk, who did you have sex with?"

"Oh, come on," Selina said. "I was drunk, like you said! I probably would have slept with anything that breathed. It just happened that you were closest!"

"The point is," Damon said, "every time you and Klaus have problems, you come running back to me."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Cause we're _friends, _not because I have any feelings towards-"

In one fluid motion, Damon moved Sam from Selina's lap, put his arms around her and kissed her. She was a little surprised at first, but in the heat of the moment, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This went on for a little while, and by the time Selina realized what she was doing, she was on her back on the sofa and he was on top of her. She quickly pulled out of the kiss and pushed him away. "What the hell was that? Why did you kiss me? You're not supposed to kiss me! I'm not even drunk!"

He smirked. "Oh, so if you were drunk, that would make it okay?"

She shook her head. "Well, no. But at least I'd have a good excuse for what I did."

"You have a good excuse now," he said. "You like me again."

Selina sighed. "Actually, I don't think I ever stopped liking you."

"So why did you leave?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I just needed a change. You were the guy my mother approved of, and I hated my mother. Klaus was the one who told me that it was okay for me to embrace my werewolf side, which is something Mama resisted every day of her life. I needed the freedom he gave me. Or the supposed freedom. I don't know so much about that now."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, he and I don't talk about anything," she said. "Every time he thinks I'm challenging him about something, he throws something pretty at me then we end up in bed, so it's like nothing ever happened."

Damon grimaced. "Well, that sucks."

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Damon hugged her to him and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "You know," he said, "I don't feel like giving you Sam today, but maybe we could see each other again tomorrow, over dinner?"

Selina grinned. "I suppose." She stood up and gave Sam a hug. "See you tomorrow, buddy."

Damon walked her to the door. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks to you." She kissed him again, and this time when she felt his hands on her butt, she didn't move them. They pulled apart and Selina left the house, got in her car, and drove away, feeling much better than she had before she'd walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Selina knocked rapidly on Alistair and Astrid's front door until Astrid came to answer it. "What is it?" She asked. "Is something wrong? Are the kids in trouble?"<p>

Selina shook her head and pulled Astrid out the door. "No," she said. "Actually, I think I am. Or not. I haven't decided yet."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

Selina gestured for her to lean closer. "I have a secret," she said. "And you can't tell Alistair, but..." She paused and shook her head. "You know what? Never mind."

"What?" Astrid asked. "If you're having problems, you can tell me. I'm the soul of discretion."

Selina sighed. "Okay. I think I've outgrown Nicky."

Astrid's eyes widened. "What do you mean you've outgrown him?"

"I mean, when he and I got together, I felt like it was perfect because he encouraged me to be wild and crazy and all we did was have sex and it was a kick to think of what my mother's face would look like if she knew about us, but now...now I just want more. I want to talk about stuff, and I want to be listened to, and feel like what I say matters."

"And you don't feel like it does?" Astrid asked.

Selina shook her head. "No. Whenever I want to talk about a problem I think we're having, Nicky just throws something shiny at me and lures me into bed until I've completely forgotten what I wanted to talk to him about in the first place. Am I wrong for wanting more than that?"

Astrid put a hand on her arm. "Of course not. Now what do you think brought on this sudden burst of maturity?"

Selina sighed. "Well, you know that Lucy and Sam have different fathers, don't you? Sam is the son of my ex, Damon."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Really?"

Selina nodded. "Yeah. There was drinking involved, don't ask. Anyway, the twins were together for the first six months of their lives, but when Nicky found out who Sam's father was, I thought it would be best for me to move back home and take Sam with me. Well, Damon wanted to say goodbye, but then he took Sam and left, so for the past couple of days, I've been trying to negotiate something with Damon that would make both of us happy. And the more time I've spent with him, I've realized that I miss having someone to talk to, especially at night. And Damon's missed me too, so..."

"So what you're telling me is that you want to leave Klaus and get back together with Damon," Astrid said.

"Is that what I should do?" Selina asked.

Astrid shook her head. "I don't know. Is that what you _want_ to do?"

"I don't _know_," Selina whined. "I want you to tell me. Can't you have a vision or something that will give me all the answers?"

Astrid shook her head. "I know it's hard, but you'll have to make this decision yourself. And it might not be as hard as you think. I mean, you have examples to look to for guidance."

Selina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Astrid said, "right now, your problem is that you have feelings for both your werewolf mate and a young man who knew you both in your human life and now. You want to know how each relationship will turn out for you. Look at your children. Adrian is with Helene who knows everything about him there is to know and they're still together. And Roxie is with her mate. Their relationship is dysfunctional to say the least, but in the end, I think it will work, because like Adrian and Helene, Roxie and Vince have known each other for a very long time."

"So you're saying I should be with Damon."

"I didn't," Astrid shook her head. "Because you and Niklaus were together the entire decade of the twenties, weren't you?"

Selina nodded.

"Well, I think that's enough time to establish a relationship that's based on more than sex, don't you?"

Selina felt her heart sink. "Uh-huh. So what do I do?"

Astrid shook her head. "I know you're really going to hate me for saying this to you, but this isn't anything I can help you with. You have to figure it out on your own."

Selina made a sad face and whimpered a little. "Please?"

Astrid looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Selina pouted and left Astrid's porch. She got in her car and headed back home. "Hey!" She called. "I'm back! Anybody home?"

"We're in here!" Klaus called back. She came in and he looked at her. "So, no luck today, either?"

Selina shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Listen, I need you to do something for me. Would you go put Lucy in her room?"

Klaus did so and came back. "What is it you want?" He asked.

"Kiss me," she said.

He grinned. "Okay." He took her in his arms and they kissed, knocking over several breakables as they struggled to get off each other's clothes. When it was all over, they were naked, exhausted and panting heavily on the living room floor. Klaus ran his hand over her stomach. "You were an enthuastic little thing, weren't you?" He asked.

She kissed him and stood up. "Yeah, and you didn't even have to buy me anything shiny." She put on her clothes and went into the kitchen. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Selina said quickly. "Absolutely nothing at all. Glad to see you and Lucy are getting along so well."

Klaus nodded. "A lot better than me and Roxie. You know she's here right now. Up in her room."

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I know. I saw them come in."

"I think she's avoiding me."

Selina shrugged. "Well that's not much of a change from the last ten years."

"I'm going to go talk to her," he said.

Selina nodded. "Fine, you do that."

Klaus went upstairs and knocked on Roxie's bedroom door. "Darling?" He called. "May I come in?"

"No," Roxie called back. "I don't want to talk to you!"

Klaus opened the door anyway and found her tucked in up to her chin and facing away from him. "Talk to me," he said. "You know you want to."

She turned, frowning at him. "Why'd you give my bear to Lucy?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think you needed it anymore!"

She sat up. "You _gave_ me that bear, remember? I don't know how it got back to this house, but I had it with me when I was at Enid's and some nights it would be the only way I'd get to sleep because I missed you so much!"

"Well then why didn't you tell your mother you wanted to come back?"

Roxie shrugged. There were tears in her eyes. "I don't know! But I understand completely if you want to replace me with Lucy."

Klaus shook his head. "That isn't what I want to do at all. I love you more than anything, but I can't show it if you're not here."

Roxie nodded. "I'm not going to move back here, but I suppose I could come and visit more often."

Klaus hugged her. "Good."

Just then, Vince entered the room. "So you two are getting along? Delightful." He looked at Klaus. "I told her to come, you know. She didn't want to."

Klaus looked at him. "Did you? Well, then I might just have to apologize for our little misunderstanding before."

Vince shook his head. "I understand why you did it."

Klaus nodded and Vince headed out. "I'll be back to the apartment in a bit," Roxie called after him. Then, she gave Klaus a look. "I have only one provision for my visiting."

Klaus took Roxie's hand. "What's that, pet?"

Roxie took a deep breath, nodding out the door Vince had just exited. "You have to stay away from him."


	25. The Green Eyed Monster

When Selina came into their bedroom that night, Klaus was waiting for her, watching as she undressed. "How'd things go with Roxie?" She asked him. "Did the two of you clear things up?"  
>Klaus nodded. "A little. She says she's going to start visiting now."<br>Selina put a nightgown on and climbed into bed next to him. "Well, that's a big improvement on nothing for the last ten years, isn't it?"  
>He nodded and started rubbing her stomach, but she squirmed away. "Not tonight, okay? I'm too tired."<br>She turned away from him.  
>"Did I do something?" He asked. "I haven't bought you anything recently and I promise I never will again."<br>Selina looked up at him. "Not even on my birthday?"  
>"Well, what's wrong?" He asked. "Talk to me."<br>Selina's eyes widened. "You want to talk now? Really?"  
>He nodded.<br>"Well have you noticed," she said, "that pretty much all we do now is have sex? We don't do anything else?"  
>"Well, I suppose," he said thoughtfully.<br>"And don't you think it would be a big help if we tried to do _more_ then that?" She continued. "Like we used to. We used to go out to eat and go to museums, and there was the time you got me up in that plane."  
>He grinned. "You were so scared!"<br>Selina scoffed. "Yeah, well it was 1927! Lindbergh had just flown across the Atlantic. And planes didn't even have roofs back then. I could have fallen out and plunged to my doom!"  
>He leaned forward. "But you still went with me, didn't you?"<br>She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. And I'm glad for it, too." She paused. "How about you come with us when I take Lucy to the park tomorrow? We can talk more then."  
>He grinned and nodded. "All right, darling. Goodnight."<p>

* * *

><p>Selina was the one who shook Klaus awake the next morning. He looked up and saw Selina standing over him, holding Lucy. Both of them were awake and dressed. "Isn't it a little early for you?" He asked groggily.<p>

She nodded. "Usually, but Lucy didn't feel like sleeping, so I figured we'd get an early start. Do you still want to come?"

He sat up, blinking. "Of course I still want to come. I just have to get myself awake."

"I made coffee," Selina grinned, holding out her hand to help him out of bed. He took it, got out of bed and went to dress.

When he came into the kitchen, Lucy reached out for him and started squirming, so Selina handed her over. "Yet another one you've managed to snare," she said. "I commend you."

He grinned. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

Selina grinned back. "Nice to see you're so modest." She decided that she should tell Roxie where they were going just in case she wanted to come too.

"Hey," she said, knocking on Roxie's door. "Your father and I are going to take Lucy out for a walk. Would you like to come with us?"

"No," Roxie called back. "I hate Lucy!"

Selina frowned and opened the door. "What do you mean you hate Lucy?" Selina asked. "She's just a baby. I mean, I realize you're upset that your daddy gave your bear away, but is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Roxie pouted. "Why did you have to have her anyway? Am I not good enough or something?"

"You've been gone for ten years!" Selina said. "Your dad wrote you letter after letter, email after email, but you never wrote back. Did you just expect us to wait around until you felt like coming back?"

"That would have been nice," Roxie nodded.

"Well, it doesn't work that way," Selina told her. "Everyone is entitled to have their own lives and we've all moved on with ours."

"It's not fair," Roxie said huffily. "Daddy used to like _me _best but now I'm no better than garbage!"

"That's not true," Selina said. "He still loves you a lot."

Roxie shook her head. "No he doesn't!" She cried. "And he won't as long as stupid Lucy is in this house!" She turned away from Selina and put her face in her pillow.

"Now stop that!" Selina said. "You're acting like a two year old!"

Roxie shook her head. "No, I'm not! Now just go away!"

"Fine," Selina got up and walked to the door. "But we're not done here. I'll be up here to talk more when we get back."

"No, you won't," Roxie said. "Just leave me alone!"

Selina shut the bedroom door just as something hit it, a pillow probably. She sighed. "Here we go again," She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"So, is Roxie coming with us?" Klaus asked.<p>

"No," Selina shook her head wearily. "And I think we'll need to have a talk with her soon."

"About what?" Klaus asked.

Selina looked him straight in the eye. "Remember how before I had Roxie, Enid warned us that I'd have to work extra hard to get along with her because I might have feelings of jealousy that would make me want to kill her otherwise?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I remember that."

"Well, I think Roxie is starting to have those feelings about Lucy," Selina said. "She definitely sees Lucy as a threat to what you and she had."

"But I talked to her yesterday," Klaus said. "I told her I was sorry I gave her bear away."

"I think it's about more than just the bear," Selina said. "I think your little princess is going to try and do some overthrowing unless we do something to head it off."

"What?" Klaus asked. "Are you telling me that you think Roxie will actually try and harm Lucy?"

Selina shrugged. "It's possible," she said. "I wouldn't put anything past her."

"Should I try and talk to her now?" Klaus asked.

Selina shook her head. "I really don't think she's in the mood to talk to anybody right now."

* * *

><p>During their walk, the Roxie situation was all they could talk about.<p>

"I think we should get Lucy out of the way until we've had a chance to talk to Roxie," Selina said. "I could just drop her off at Damon's next time I go to talk to him about Sam."

"But then I won't see her," Klaus said. "That's not a good idea."

"Given the situation, I think you need to spend as little time around Lucy as possible until we can convince Roxie that she's not a threat anymore."

"So we should just do what she says?" Klaus asked.

Selina nodded. "In this situation, I think it would be warrented. And I don't see how bowing to her every whim is going to be so difficult for you. It's what you've always done."

Klaus scowled at her. "How about we move Lucy in with Elijah and Susan?" He suggested. "That way, as long as I'm careful, I can still see her."

Selina shook her head. "I don't think it's fair to get Susan and Elijah wrapped up in this," she said. "Let's just keep it between us and people who can actually be helpful."

"Elijah and Susan can be helpful," Klaus said. "I'm sure they'd be glad to watch Lucy while Roxie slowly spirals into madness."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can go and ask. But I don't want you to make it seem like they don't have a choice. I think I'll go ask Enid what to do. I haven't been to the bar in awhile, anyway."

"I got a call from Adrian," Klaus said. "Enid's not at the bar. She's at Astrid and Alistair's while she recouperates."

"Recouperates from what?" Selina asked.

Klaus shrugged. "Adrian didn't say. All he said was that Enid had been hurt and she was at Alistair's house recouperating."

Selina sighed. "It pains me to bother her while she's having all those other problems, but this is an emergency. You go see Elijah and Susan about Lucy and I'll go ask Enid if there's anything we can do about Roxie."

* * *

><p>"Selina!" Astrid said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Do you have something else you need to talk about?"<p>

"Yes," Selina nodded. "But not with you. I'm giving you a break today. Enid's not around, is she?"

Astrid nodded, leading Selina inside. "She's recovered remarkably well."

They found Alistair and Adrian with Enid in the living room. "Selina says she needs to talk to you," Astrid said.

"But it can wait if you're not feeling well enough," Selina said quickly.

"No," Enid shook her head. "I'm much better, thank you. Tell me what you came to ask."

Selina sat down next to her. "Remember how you told me before I had Roxie that I had to be careful with her so that I wouldn't get jealous and hurt her?"

Enid nodded. "And you handled it remarkably."

"Thank you," Selina said. "But we just had another little girl recently, and she and Nicky have bonded and now Roxie is a bit jealous and I'm worried that she might do something terrible to her sister."

Adrian looked up. "Roxie's jealous of Lucy? I always knew she'd crack someday." He shook his head.

"Yeah, apparently," Selina nodded. "If the words 'I hate Lucy, why'd you have to have her anyway'? are any indication."

"Do you have a plan to get Lucy out of your house?" Enid asked.

"Yes," Selina nodded. "Nicky is going to take her to stay with his brother."

Enid nodded. "Good. Because you know that Roxie is pure wolf so she can't control her emotions as well as you did."

"That and the fact that she doesn't want to," Selina said ruefully. "So besides moving Lucy out, is there anything else we should be doing?"

"Find something to distract Roxie," Enid said. "Has she found her mate yet?"

Selina nodded. "They're living together, actually. They just got a new apartment."

"Good," Enid sald. "Do the best you can to convince Roxie that she needs to go home and be with her mate. It'll be difficult, but it has to be done."

Selina nodded. "I see. Now, what are you all doing?"

"We're trying to figure out who came after Enid. We're absolutely sure it's a 'who' now, rather than a 'what'."

"Why isn't Helene helping you?" Selina asked.

"Because technically, I was supposed to compel her to forget about Alistair and Astrid months ago. Alistair doesn't want her involved cause someone is also after _him_ and he has this fear that they will use Helene as bait if they know that the two of them are related," Adrian said. "I compelled her at first, but then I uncompelled her cause she's a lot smarter than Alistair gives her credit for."

Selina grinned. "Oh, that's so sweet."

Adrian blushed a little. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"What kind of thing is going after Alistair?" Enid asked.

"He just got a phone call a little while ago telling him it was time for him to pay the piper, and then his magic disappeared, so Helene insisted that he take hers."

"Helene doesn't have magic anymore?" Selina asked.

"No," Adrian shook his head.

Enid frowned. "This is one situation where I wish my sister Hazel was still alive. She knew all about the old witch lore." She began to pace. "I've heard rumors about some trouble Alistair got into in the old days, long before he even had Helene."

"Are they rumors about how Alistair usurped the leader of his tribe and had him killed so he could take over? Cause Helene said that's true. But why would that matter?" Adrian asked. "The guys been dead for centuries."

"But you should know," Enid said, "that just because a witch is dead doesn't mean that they're necessarily gone. Helene had her own issues, as I recall, that led to her wreaking havoc as a spirit."

"She died on prom night," Adrian said. "That would upset anybody."

Enid raised an eyebrow. "And being brutally murdered in a coup wouldn't?"

"Wait," Adrian said. "So you think that the ghost of the wizard Alistair killed is trying to take vengeance on him?"

"It's possible," Enid nodded. "Very likely, I think."

"So what do we do?" Adrian asked. "Anything? Could we look stuff up in books, or..."

"I think the best thing to do would be to ask Alistair himself," Enid said.

"He's been up in his room all day," Adrian said. "Astrid is starting to be concerned."

"Poor Alistair," Selina said. "Well, I should probably go and see how your father is doing with Lucy. Good luck."

"You too, Mom," Adrian called after her.

* * *

><p>As Selina pulled away from Alistair's house, she got a call from Elijah. "Hey," she said before he had a chance to say anything. "Sorry if Nicky strong-armed you into taking Lucy. It was his idea to bring her to you in the first place."<p>

"He could never do anything of the sort," Elijah said. "He explained the situation to me, although it wasn't really necessary. I never approved of how much he doted on Roxie. I knew it would lead to a bad end someday."

"You're telling me," Selina said. "So you and Susan are going to take her?"

"Susan is," Elijah said. "I was thinking that I might assist with Roxie."

"Are you sure?" Selina asked. "This is kind of a delicate situation and one wrong thing said could push her over the edge."

"Well if Lucy isn't at your house, why would that matter?"

"Wait a minute," Selina said. "Are you suggesting that we make Roxie angry so that she acts out and does who knows what?"

"I believe that would be a good idea," Elijah said. "She's never had to face reality before, and now is the chance."

"I don't know..." Selina said.

"Come on, Selina," Elijah said. "Don't tell me you're afraid of your own daughter."

"What? No, of course not!" Selina scoffed. "I just..."

"I'll meet you at your house," he said, cutting her off. "Then, we'll get to work."

* * *

><p>"Never thought I'd see you again." Helene looked up from the book she was reading. "Hanz! What are you doing here?"<p>

He sat down next to her and gestured expansively. "This is a public park. I assume anyone is allowed to come if they want to."

"Well, yes," Helene nodded. "Of course, but..." She paused. "I mean, I'm surprised you'd want to talk to me after, you know."

"Ah, yes," he nodded. "After you abandoned me."

"Isn't that being a little overdramatic?" Helene asked.

"Why did you want to be with me?" He asked. "What was the purpose?"

"Because I liked you," Helene stuttered.

Hanz' eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Helene cleared her throat. "If you're so smart, then why _do_ you think I was with you?"

"Because you didn't want to be alone," he said. "You liked Adrian, but Adrian no longer liked you, so you thought you'd go and find someone to dangle in front of him until he did what you wanted and came back to you. Then, you dumped me like trash."

"No," Helene shook her head. "It wasn't like that."

"Really?" He asked. "What was it like?"

Helene looked away. "Well, um...look. I didn't pick you, okay? Vanessa did. She thought we'd be good for each other and she said she wanted to make it up to me for killing me on my prom night!"

He nodded. "She always tried to help people. She helped Myna."

Helene looked up. "What?"

Hanz looked up at her. "I told you that what killed my family was consumption and that none of us were vampires, but that's not true. Myna was from the first. She became that way after her fiance died. She was heartbroken. At his funeral, she met a woman who claimed to be his sister. This woman told her that she had a miracle way to help her end her grief. Then, she turned Myna into a vampire. And that night, after everyone had left, the sister led Myna out to the cemetery, and together, they got her fiance out of the ground. He was a vampire too. Myna was indebted to the woman after that. Promised to do whatever she asked, even the strange requests about killing the villagers at the edge of town, who she claimed were werewolves. They were together often. I even met her once or twice."

"And Vanessa was that woman?" Helene asked.

Hanz nodded. "Yes."

Just then, Myna appeared. "There you are, Hanz! We have to meet a friend of mine in twenty minutes and we don't want to be late." She didn't acknowledge Helene at all. They left Helene going back to her reading and once they were gone, Helene called Adrian. "I have a possible suspect for Enid's attacker."


	26. Rainy Days and Mondays

That night, Selina came into her and Klaus' bedroom and collapsed.  
>"Tired?" Klaus asked.<br>Selina nodded. "Elijah has a plan to help Roxie. Well, not so much 'help' as 'destroy,' or I don't know what you call it. He says she needs to face reality and now would be a good time to get it into her head."  
>Klaus smirked. "I bet that wasn't as easy as he thought."<br>Selina shook her head. "No, we didn't get anywhere." She frowned at him. "This is all your fault, you know."  
>"My fault?" He asked. "What did I do?"<br>"Everything!" Selina cried. "You coddled her and told her she was the queen of the freaking universe and you know what that made me? The bad guy!"  
>Klaus began to rub her back. "Don't do this now," he said. "Not before bed. How are you going to sleep?"<br>Selina scoffed. "I don't want to sleep. I want to continue to ponder how our current situation is due to your spoiling Roxie rotten. You didn't leave her alone for a minute!"  
>"She was adorable!" Klaus said. "And it's not like you didn't do the same thing with Adrian."<br>Selina shook her head. "I didn't. At least I let him sleep through the night. When you woke up in the morning, I was always in bed with you and you never had to go into Adrian's room and find me asleep with him in the rocking chair!"  
>"She slept better if she was held," Klaus said. "Was I supposed to just leave her in her room and let her cry?"<br>"Yes," Selina yelled back. "Maybe that would have taught her a thing or two about disappointment. About how you can't always count on people cause sometimes they leave you for somebody else and don't come back!"  
>"Wait," Klaus said. "When Roxie was a baby, you thought I liked her better than you? Why didn't you say anything?"<br>Selina sniffled. "Well, I was used to it, I guess. And I didn't think it was right to think about myself when our kids needed us more."

* * *

><p>Roxie was huddled on her bed and picking at a loose thread in her comforter. She was about to tuck herself in when the phone rang.<br>"Hey," Vince said. "Are you coming back, or not?"  
>"I don't think so," Roxie said. "We don't have any furniture so what's the point?"<br>"Actually, we do have furniture," Vince said. "While you've been moping the day away, I've been shopping."  
>"Where?" Roxie asked. "No place where I'd be caught dead, I'm sure."<br>"Fine," Vince said. "I'll just be lonely in our big bed all by myself."  
>"Okay," Roxie agreed. "It's probably made of shoddy construction, anyway."<br>Vince laughed. "Please. Knowing us, I don't think we could _afford_ a bed that had shoddy construction."  
>"That was sensible of you," Roxie admitted. "But I can't come. I have a point to prove to my Daddy, and if I leave, everything will be moot."<br>"Fine," Vince said. "I'll be thinking about you...when I'm naked...in bed...by myself."  
>Roxie squirmed. "I don't care," she said. "Goodnight!" She slammed the phone shut and threw the covers over her head.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Selina decided to try and get to Damon's and see about Sam. He'd probably have a lecture waiting since she'd skipped out on him for dinner. She wrote Klaus a note because he was out and got in her car, driving slowly to the edge of town and then parking in the street to walk slowly up the driveway of the house. She knocked on the door hesitantly, bracing herself because she figured that Damon would most likely be naked or something when she opened the door. But to her surprise, no one answered the door. Curious, she knocked again. "Damon," she called. "It's me. I'm sorry I bailed on dinner. But that's no reason not to let me in!"<p>

"Looking for us?"

Selina started at the sound of Damon's voice and turned around. He was standing on the steps, holding Sam, who wore jeans and sneakers with a white shirt and black leather jacket with oversized sunglasses.

Selina came down the steps and went to meet them. "Yeah," she said. She grinned. "He looks adorable."

Damon smirked. "Adorable? Please. I was going for _stylin._'"

Selina grinned and rolled her eyes. "Okay, he looks stylin'."

Damon nodded. "Thank you. Now, you have some explaining to do, young lady." He began walking to the side of the house where his car was parked and Selina followed him.

Selina sighed. "I knew you'd say something about that. Look, I _meant_ to come. It's just that Roxie's in the middle of this thing and it would have been a bad idea for me to leave the house."

Damon frowned and placed Sam in the driver's seat of the car. "What sort of a thing?"

Selina rolled her eyes and pulled her red leather jacket tighter around herself. "Oh, I don't know. She caught Nicky bonding with Lucy and now she's all jealous and saying stuff like 'why'd you have to have her anyway?' It's ridiculous."

Damon nodded. "Obviously you've never felt the stings and barbs of sibling rivalry before. And why would you have? You're an only child after all."

"So you felt it with Stefan?" Selina asked, her hands on her hips.

He shook his head, opened the car door, picked up Sam and sat him on his lap. "Show Mommy how good you are at driving the car."

Sam just giggled and drooled and leaned on the horn. It caused him to burst into a fresh wave of giggles, but startled Selina so much, she fell straight back and landed on the ground. Damon opened the door. "Are you okay?" He asked her, holding out a hand. "Let me help you up."

Selina took his hand. "So you're like Adrian then," she said. "Mature enough to realize that your parents have enough love in them to love both you and the new baby."

Damon shook his head and grinned. "Actually, it wasn't that. Some family friends of ours had a pretty little daughter who took a liking to me. Used to follow me around all the time. Some boys would have found that irritating, but I found it charming."

She blushed a little. "You mean I was all that stopped you from being upset about Stefan?"

He nodded. "My mom talked to your mom about it lots of times. She even went so far as to call it a blessing." He smirked.

Sam held out his arms and Selina took him. "We should probably go inside," she said. "We really _do _need to talk."

* * *

><p>"I think I know what about," Damon said once they were at the kitchen table. "And I know what you're going to say: You have to take Sam because you don't think you can handle dealing with your babies having two different fathers and since Klaus is the one you're married to, he automatically wins out."<p>

Selina looked at him, surprised. "_If_ I said that, would you accept it?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She nodded. "I thought so. That's why it's not what I was going to say. What I wanted to ask was, what do you want from me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. At the very least, I want you to be honest with yourself and be honest with me. What is it that we have here? Am I just your faithful dog, or do you come running to me all the time because you still have feelings for me?"

She took a deep breath, stared at him for a minute, and then banged her head once on the table. "I'm doing it again," she said.

"Doing what?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I did it with Aleksandr when you and I had problems, and now I'm doing it with you when Klaus and I are having problems. I'm using you to make myself feel better and that's not fair."

He nodded. "So I _am_ just the faithful dog, then. Good to know. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She sniffled and nodded. But as she put her hand on the doorknob, he turned around. "No," he said. "I don't believe you."

She turned. "What do you mean?"

He strode across the room and took her in his arms, pulling her away from the door. He kissed her hard. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly when he pulled away.

"I know you have feelings for me," he said. "And trying to drive me away will _not_ make them go away. It'll just make you feel worse. So I think you should just admit your feelings so we can deal with them."

Selina gently pushed him away. "Are you insane?" She asked him. "Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"I do," he nodded.

She tried to squirm out of his grip. "No," she said. "I just can't! Let me go!"

He let her go and slowly backed away from her, but he didn't take his eyes off her. "Are you going to leave?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know!" She stamped her foot. "I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"Why won't you admit you have feelings for me?" He asked, sitting on the sofa. "You _do_, don't you?"

Selina turned and stomped over to the sofa, sitting next to him. "Yes, I do, all right? Are you happy now?"

He shook his head. "No. Because you're only saying that because you know it's what I want to hear, not because you genuinely agree."

"So maybe you're wrong and I don't," she said.

He threw up his hands. "Okay, you don't. Go home and have a nice life."

Selina got up and walked toward the door again. Then she sighed and turned around. "See? This is why I won't admit my feelings. You deserve better than me. Someone who can give you more than fifty percent. I don't want to lead you on, Damon. You deserve love and affection like everybody else. So I'm going to step aside and let you have that."

"I don't care how much of you I get," he said. "I just know I want you."

She looked at him, dumbstruck. "_Why_?"

He walked to her, picked her up, and carried her away from the door. "Because I love you," he said. "I think you're smart and you're sweet and you're funny." He paused and looked down her body. "And you're not looking too bad, either."

"But I just said I didn't want to lead you on!"

He nodded. "You made that clear and I appreciate it, but you can't stop me from feeling what I'm feeling just because it's inconvenient for you."

She frowned. "You are _so_ selfish!"

"Well _you're_ not selfish enough!" He yelled back. He put her down. "It's okay for you to want things and go after them! That's what makes life worth living!"

Selina shook her head. "It's not okay to take things if they aren't yours," she said quietly. "No matter how much you want them." She turned away. "I think I'll go check on Sam now."

Before Damon could say anything else, she disappeared down the hall to Sam's room.

* * *

><p>When Selina reached Sam's room and looked in his crib, she saw that his hair was mussed and he was grinning and covered in dirt. "I think you need a bath," she said, picking him up. "Let's go get you cleaned up." While she was washing Sam, Damon came and stood by the closed bathroom door. "Lucky kid," he whispered. He then stood on the other side of the hallway until Selina dumped the water out of the baby bath and down the drain. When she opened the door, she was holding Sam wrapped in a towel. "Oh," she said when she saw Damon. "I wasn't expecting you to be there."<p>

"I just wondered if you needed any help," he said.

She nodded. "Would you dress him?" She asked.

Damon nodded and took Sam away while Selina went to look out the window. "Oh, crap!" said. "It's storming like hell and I left my phone in the car! I'm going to have to make a run for it if I want to get home before it gets any worse."

"Just stay here," Damon said. "At least until the rain dies down."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Who's at your house now?" Damon asked.

Selina shrugged. "I have no idea. Klaus was gone when I left to come here. And who knows where Roxie went off to."

"Well if there's nobody at your house, then what's the point of going home?" He asked her. "Do you really want to be by yourself if the power goes out?"

Just then, a circuit shorted and the house was plunged into darkness and Sam started to cry. "Great!" Selina growled. "Just great. I need to go get him, but it'll be harder getting my bearings in the dark."

"I'll lead you," Damon said. "Just give me your hand."

"All right," Selina nodded. "But my hand is all you're touching!"

"Okay," Damon said shortly. "Fine."

She hesitantly put her hand in his and he led her to Sam's room. Selina picked Sam up and held him to herself. He quieted.

"You want to get back to the living room?" Damon asked.

Selina shook her head. "Not now. I don't think it would be wise for me to be holding Sam with only one arm in the dark."

"I'll go get candles," Damon said. "Or a flashlight."

"Be careful," she called after him. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"I won't!" He called back.

Sam was whimpering softly. Selina ran her fingers gently through his hair. "How about I sing you a lullabye, huh?" She whispered. She cleared her throat. "Can anybody find me...somebody to love? Each morning, I get up, I die a little. Can't barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry 'good lord what are you doing to me?' I spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief. Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me... somebody to love? Got no feel, got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. I'm okay, I'm all right. Ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day, I'm gonna be free. Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me...somebody to love? I work hard every day, I try, I try and I try. But everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm going crazy. They say I've got a lotta water in my brain, got no common sense, I've got nobody left to believe..." She trailed off as she heard his regular breathing. He must've fallen asleep. She sighed. Queen really knew what they were talking about.

Just then, Damon came back with the flashlight. "Everybody all right in here?"

Selina nodded. "Yeah, fine," she whispered. "I just got Sam calmed down."

He came to sit down next to her. "Listen. About what I said earlier..."

Selina shook her head. "Let's not talk about that yet. There _will_ be a time when we can, just not now."

He nodded. "All right. I won't push you."

Selina sighed. "I want to thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked, looking surprised.

"For taking me and Roxie in when Klaus and I were having trouble. You didn't have to do that and I think it was very sweet of you."

He nodded. "It was no problem, really, Lina."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Selina put Sam in his crib and sat back down on the floor. "I'm so messed up," she said. "Ever since I had this whole hybrid thing happen, I've felt like there's two of me: The vampire-human part and the werewolf part. And the really annoying thing is, as much as I differ from my mother, she's the voice in my head. _Her_ thoughts,_ her _beliefs, and _her_ morals are ingrained in my brain, even though I think some of them are stupid and wrong." She looked up at Damon now. "And you represent the human time in my life, when I had no choice but to be this severely repressed person. When I was growing up, nobody paid attention to what _I_ wanted. Mama would say that the werewolf side in us was bad, and that it would rob us of our sense of right and wrong if we let it out. That all it would make me into was a person who took and took and took and had no regard for anyone but myself. That's why she said it had to be repressed. Because as leading citizens, it was our responsibility to set an example, not be a problem."

"She never really let you be a kid, did she?"

Selina shook her head. "I don't even know what that means." She took a deep breath. "Can I have a hug?"

He nodded, holding his arms out. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>They were still in each other's arms when the power came back on. This time, Selina wasn't as quick to pull away. "Thanks for listening," she said. "I don't get a lot of that at home."<p>

Damon grinned. "But I'm guessing the werewolf part of you isn't much for deep conversation, anyway. Am I right?"

She nodded. "It really isn't. But lately, the sane side's been popping up at home, which is a good thing. It's forcing Nicky and I to go after a relationship with more depth. It's really sad when your kids have better relationships than you do." She paused. "Well, Roxie won't admit she does, but she does. I hope she's able to put all her stubborness aside one day, see the bigger picture and not nitpick so much about trivial things."

* * *

><p>Vince opened the door to see Roxie soaked to the skin and standing grumpily on the front step of the apartment building. "Why are you so wet?" He asked.<p>

Roxie pushed him aside and stood on the entry rug to wring out her wet hair. "I tried to come back last night," she said. "But it was too late, so nobody would let me in."

Vince burst out laughing. "Are you telling me that you spent the whole night outside in the _rain_?" He paused, noticing that her clothes were stuck to her body. He felt his mind begin to drift.

"What's the matter with you?" She snapped and his gaze went back up to her face. "I need to get upstairs so I can have a shower." She began walking toward the elevator and Vince followed her. "Yeah, shower. Sure."

The elevator up to their apartment was very narrow, so they were wedged together pretty tightly.

"Move your hand," Roxie growled.

"I can't," he replied. "I don't really have enough room to move _anything_." Finally, they reached the right floor and fell out of the elevator and into the hallway. Vince took Roxie's hand and pulled her up, then led her into the apartment. "Ta-da," he said. "What do you think of the place?"

Roxie's jaw dropped. "Oh, my god. I'm living in a mancave. And not just a mancave. A _homeless man's_ mancave!"

"What's the matter?" He asked. "You don't like it?"

She turned. "No, I hate it! What were you thinking?" Then, she saw the chair, situated right in line with the door, a ratty orange and brown monstrosity covered with duct-tape and stains she didn't want to identify. "I'm totally redoing this place," she said. She strode over to the chair and began pulling it toward the door. "And this," she said, "Is the first thing to go." She had hold of one arm and Vince grabbed hold of the other. "No," he said. "This isn't going anywhere. I like it!"

"Yeah, but I hate it," Roxie said. "And you didn't even ask me before you brough it here. All decorating decisions should be made together."

Vince frowned. "Don't you mean 'made by you'?"

Roxie smiled. "That would be _so_ much better. Thank you for suggesting it!"

Vince shook his head. "Over my dead body are you turning this place into Barbie's Dream House."

"I wouldn't! I would just make it...tasteful." She made another attempt to pull the chair. "This thing isn't going to last a week." She pulled off a piece of duct tape and stuffing spilled out of the seat. "See? It's falling apart already!"

"Well, anything will fall apart if you rip it!" He tore off the sleeve of her red designer blouse and she screamed. "I can't believe you just did that! This is very important to me!"

"Well the chair is very important to _me!"_

She ripped off another piece of duct tape and he tore off her other sleeve. Then, her face changed. She reached out. He thought she was going to go for more duct tape, but she ripped off his shirt instead. He grabbed hold of her with one arm, grabbed the lever for the foot rest, put it up and shoved her down on the chair. His eyes were flashing. She just smirked. "You know, if I put a match to this, I bet it would burn in a matter of seconds." He glared at her. His body was taut with tension. She slipped a finger under the last piece of tape on the right armrest and pulled.

He growled and fell on top of her, pulling off all her clothes. She unzipped him and shrieked as he drove into her. She bucked forward and he groaned as she pulled his hair. Just from the force of their bodies, the chair was flat now. As Roxie climaxed, a piercing sound could be heard over her shrieking. With one last twist of her body, the chair caved, and Roxie and Vince felt themselves hit the wood floor. They were both breathing heavily when Roxie sat up. "So, does this mean we get to go with a leather sofa for in front of the TV instead?"


	27. Folie a Deux

When Klaus drove up the drive, he noticed that Selina's car was parked in the garage. He parked next to her and went inside. "Love?" He called. "Where are you?" He began looking around and found her asleep on a couch in the library, her arm around a nearly empty bottle of vodka. He grabbed it and gently tried to pull it out of her hands. Then, her eyes opened. "No!" She said in a little girl voice. "It's _mine_! Give it _back_!" She managed to wrestle it away from him and hugged it to herself, eyeing him reproachfully.

"What's going on?" He asked her. "Why are you drinking so much?"

She relaxed when he took a seat across from her and made it clear he wasn't going to take the bottle away. "It's my fault, really," she said. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. Of course that happens when you realize that you're a terrible person."

Klaus leaned forward. "What makes you think you're a terrible person?"

"Well," She tipped the bottle back and gulped down the rest of the vodka, sniffling. "I mean, look at what I did! Despite my horrible childhood, and your horrible childhood, things I should have learned from, I got myself pregnant by two different men. What kind of moral person does that? And now, since Damon won't give Sam up, I can't see one without seeing the other, and he's trying to get me to admit that I have these feelings that I _don't_ have, cause he and I were done a long time ago, and he says I'm not selfish enough and it's driving me crazy and I don't know what to do!"

He got up, crossed the room, and took her in his arms. "You're thinking too much," he said. "You should just take a breath and relax."

She grinned. "Okay. Will you help me?"

He nodded. "Of course I will." He pulled her up and led her to their bedroom. He put his arms around her and kissed her once and when he pulled away, he asked "What do you think he meant when he said you weren't selfish enough?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's something about how I'm such an unhappy, anal person because I don't have a lot of experience with getting what I want. That I don't take time to enjoy life and material things and have fun. Isn't that just the most ridiculous thing you ever heard?"

He picked her up, put her on the bed, and got on with her, looking over her. "It's not ridiculous," he said. "I really _do_ worry about how serious you are sometimes."

Selina swallowed. "My mother told me when I was a little girl that if my werewolf gene was activated, I would be hedonistic and violent and unable to love anyone. That's not true, is it?"

He shook his head, putting a finger on her lips. "Shh. Let's not talk about that any more now, all right?"

She nodded. "Okay." He kissed her slowly, and they spent the afternoon making love. After they were done, she rolled over and said, "I think I want to try being fun. See what that's like."

He nodded. "So you want to go to the park and blow bubbles or something?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, I want to be _really_ fun. And you know what I have to have if I want to be _really_ fun. Give me you wrist."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Now, fork it over."

He smirked and shook his head. "I don't know."

She shook her head. "Just give it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He gave her his wrist and groaned as she began to suck greedily from him. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were wide and she was laughing.

"Feel better?" He asked her dryly.

She nodded, giggling. Then she rolled off the bed and dressed. "I think I want to go shopping," she said.

"I could come with you," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll go by myself."

"All right," he said doubtfully. "If you're certain."

She nodded. "I am. But I'll call."

She left the house with a spring in her step. It was such a nice day, she decided to walk rather than drive her car. Her first stop was the Sunrise Diner. It was an open all night place, and that's when she usually came, at night. She sat down at her usual table and the waitress, chubby with dyed red hair and garish red lipstick, came sidling up to her. "What'll you have, hon?" She was chewing gum and the smacking drove Selina crazy. Eventually, Selina said, "What I want isn't on the menu."

Looking confused, the woman leaned in closer. "What is it that you want then? We can do special orders, if that's what you mean, hon."

Selina grinned. "My order will be..._very_ special." She bit the woman so hard that the gum went flying out of her mouth and landed on the window next to Selina's table. Blood spurted all over the table and when the other customers realized what was happening, they began screaming and running for the door. Most managed to get away, but Selina got four or five more. It was enough, for now. She looked into the eyes of the terrified, shaking boy and girl behind the counter, demanded all their money, and said "The restaurant was robbed. The robbers had guns and killed everyone."

The kids nodded and Selina went on her way, whistling happily. What to do now? She was in the mood for something shiny. She walked to the mall and headed inside, letting the music of the lobby pianist wash over her. She sighed contentedly and zeroed in on a jewelry store called Zaber's that was right by the entrance. She was about to step inside when another thought hit her. She turned around and headed for the bathroom, emerging transformed a few minutes later. Immediately, everyone began screaming and running. It was music to her ears, but she didn't really pay attention to any of it. She headed into Zaber's, her eye on a diamond necklace that they had in a display case. She let the customers go, but when it was just her and the woman in the plum Chanel suit behind the counter, she sprang int action, pouncing at the case and smashing the glass. Meanwhile, the woman grabbed a baseball bat from a closet in the back of the store and hit Selina hard over the head with it. Bad idea. She turned, pinned the woman to the floor, and tore her throat out.

Just as she grabbed a big box out of the display case and was ready to make her way out of the store, the police arrived. Selina was still angry and in pain from being hit, so she wasn't in the mood for them, and all were dead in a matter of seconds. She went back for the case and made her way toward the bathroom. Then, a scent caught her nose. She turned and saw Elijah coming out of a men's clothing store just opposite her. He was wearing a new navy blue suit. Their eyes met. She wasn't sure if he'd be able to recognize her like this, but she figured it was best to make a run for it anyway. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, straightened his jacket, and ran after her.

"Are you sure you want to try and catch something like that?" A chubby man coming out of a sporting goods store called to Elijah as he watched him try and get hold of Selina. "That _is_ a wild animal, after all."

Elijah was breathing hard, his hair was mussed, but he was still composed and in control. "Thank you," he said, "But this beast and I, we know each other well, and I assure you with proper handling, she's quite civil."

The man looked at him oddly, but shuffled away. Once he was gone, Elijah grabbed Selina by the scruff of her neck and whispered, "Where are your clothes?"

Whimpering and eyeing him resentfully, Selina led him to the bathroom where she'd put them, but not before she'd jumped him and made a rip in the leg of his suit pants. He groaned and remind himself to be patient. She was clearly troubled if she felt she needed to do something like this. He knew that unless he was watching her, she'd try to make a run for it, so he went in to the bathroom with her, despite the fact that it was a women's restroom. Not surprisingly, the other women didn't mind. He ordered Selina into a bathroom stall and threw her clothes in after her. "Put those on," he ordered. "And then you are coming home with me and we're going to have a talk."

A few minutes later, Selina came out of the bathroom stall and eyed Elijah balefully. "Are you tracking me now? I'm just trying to have a good time." She picked up the box she'd taken from the jewelry store and put it in her bag.

"What is that?" Elijah asked.

Selina looked down at it and shrugged. "It's nothing. Just a little something I picked up."

Elijah held his hand out. "Let me see it."

Selina shook her head. "It's mine!"

He gave her a look. "Is it really?"

"_Yes!" _She nodded insistently. "I paid for it and everything."

He frowned.

She flushed a little. "Well, I meant to. And I'm not giving it back!"

Elijah wrestled the box from her. "Unless you have five hundred dollars, you _are_ giving it back."

Selina grabbed a wad of bills from her bag and handed them to him. "I do. See?"

He fanned them out. "Where did you get this money?"

"From myself."

"Don't tell me you're paying for a stolen necklace with stolen money."

Selina scoffed. "If people are stupid enough to let children run a cash register, they deserve to be stolen from. I compelled them and everything. Nobody knows it was even a vampire."

Elijah shook his head. "Never mind. I can see I'm not going to get anywhere with this particular conversation. Let's just go to my car and we'll talk more about this when we get to my house." He took Selina by the arm and led her out of the mall like a policeman escorting a prisoner, wincing a little from the wound on his leg that was causing a slight limp as he walked.

When they reached his car, he shoved her in and shut the door behind her, then got into the driver's seat and started the car. "I don't _want_ to go to your house," Selina whined. "Take me home!"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "Niklaus is the only one that is at your house right now, I assume, and he will only encourage this behavior in you that is best stopped."

"It's not _fair_!" She cried. "Everyone gets to be fun except me. My only choice in life is to be boring and noble like you."

He looked in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "_Now_ we're getting somewhere. Continue."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think I've ever really had a chance to enjoy life, you know? And I want to."

"But there are so _many_ other ways to do that besides killing people and stealing," Elijah said. "Go to an art museum. Take a walk in the park. See a movie. Take in an opera."

Selina frowned. "But all that stuff's boring. Can't you think of something that will be exciting?"

He cleared his throat. "All right. Climb a mountain. Jump out of a plane. Wrestle an alligator. Visit a restaurant in a foreign country and eat the most exotic thing on the menu."

She nodded. "_Now_ you're talking."

* * *

><p>When they reached the house Elijah and Susan were living in, Susan met them at the door. "What happened?" She asked. "Did you get her all right? When I saw what happened at the mall, I was so worried!"<p>

"It wasn't anything too bad," Elijah said. "Selina's just a little out of sorts today and decided to take it out on the innocent people at the mall."

Susan looked her over. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?" She asked. "You shouldn't do that." She paused and looked at Elijah. "I can handle this. You go outside and have a drink."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

Susan nodded and looked pointedly at Selina. "Make sure she doesn't get any, though."

Selina put her hands on her hips. "What business is it of yours if I drink?"

"Well it's just that responsible parents shouldn't," Susan said. "I love Lucy, and I don't want to have to keep her from her parents forever because _you're_ a chronically irresponsible drunk, but I will. She shouldn't have to grow up in an environment like that."

"Let me see her," Selina said. "Please."

Susan shook her head. "Of course I won't. Not while you're acting like this, anyway."

Selina sped over and pinned Susan against the wall. "I wasn't asking because I actually think I need your permission," she said. "I was merely being polite. But I'm done with that now."

She threw Susan down on the ground and stalked down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Lucy had to be in one of them.

She went past room after room until she heard a soft crying coming from behind the last door. She put her ear against it. "Don't worry, Lucy," she whispered. "Mama's here."

Just then, Susan sped toward the door, blocking it. "You're not going in there," she told Selina.

"Oh, yes I am," she said. "And it would be in your best interest to get out of my way."

"No," Susan said firmly. "I'm not moving."

Selina glared at her for just a second before grabbing her and holding her so that she got a good shot a Susan's neck. Susan flailed and screamed, but couldn't get out of Selina's grip. Selina bit deeply into her neck and threw her crumpled body on the ground. As Susan hit the floor, Elijah appeared again.

"You certainly took your sweet time getting here," Selina said. For once, she saw Elijah's composure shatter as he looked at Susan's crumpled body. He got down on his knees and hugged her to him. She moaned. "What happened to me?" She asked quietly.

"It'll be all right," he told her. "Everything will be all right." He set her down gently on the floor and strode over to Selina, giving her a good hard shove against the wall that sent her sprawling to the floor, her blood making a trail on the white paint of the wall as her head slid down it. She moaned, her eyes opening a sliver. "Ow," she said.

Elijah then took hold of her and shook her. "The only reason why I'm not going to kill you is because there is _clearly_ something troubling you that is making you act this way. Now what is it?"

Selina winced as her hand felt the back of her head. "Susan wouldn't let me see Lucy," she said. "And I had to do something about it. I _did_ warn her. But she didn't listen."

Susan sat up. "She shouldn't be allowed to be near Lucy while she's in this state," she said.

Elijah nodded and threw Selina back down on the floor. "I agree. But where to send her where she'll be safe?"

"Good luck," Selina said. "I know every place."

Elijah looked from Susan to Selina, trying to decide who he should deal with first. But before he could make a decision, the doorbell rang. Leaving Selina and Susan where they were, Elijah went to answer it. When he saw who was on the other side, he tried to stay calm. "Hello, Mother," he said. "Won't you come in?"

Elissavetta nodded and stepped inside. "Why thank you. I just came by with something for Susan, a book she said she was interested in. Where is she?"

"Oh, she just went out," Elijah said. "You've just missed her. But I'll be sure to let her know you came by."

"Oh, nonsense," Elissavetta said. "I can wait until she comes back. It's no trouble at all."

Elijah sighed. "All right." He turned to walk away from her and then turned back. "Would you like to see Lucy?" He asked. "I don't think you've seen her since she was born."

"Is she here?" Elissavetta asked. "If so, can I assume that either Niklaus or Selina is here as well?"

"Actually," Elijah said, "they're having some trouble and have asked us to watch Lucy until they straighten things out."

"I hope it's nothing too serious," Elissavetta said.

"What's nothing too serious?" Selina asked as she strolled into the room.

"Your and Niklaus' marital problem," Elissavetta said. "Neither of you is straying, I hope?"

"Oh, no," Selina quickly shook her head. "We're just working on communicating with each other better, that's all."

Selina took a seat beside Elissavetta while Elijah went to get Lucy. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a shriek. A few seconds later, Susan came stumbling in, her palm against her neck.

"Why are you holding your neck like that, dear?" Elissavetta asked her.

"I had...an accident," Susan replied. "I hurt myself."

"Let me see," Elissavetta said. "Maybe I can fix it."

Susan shook her head. "I don't think you can. I don't know if anything can."

"Nicky can, actually," Selina said. "And if you let me take Lucy back to our house, I'd be happy to let him know what happened so he can fix you up."

Susan shook her head. "No. I won't. You're not going to get Lucy."

Selina burst out laughing. "Susan, you _are_ precious. Either way, I'm going to get Lucy. Just one, you'll be dead, and the other you won't."

Elissavetta frowned. "Selina, what's going on?"

"Selina did this to me," Susan said. "She knew that werewolf bites cause regular vampires like me a lot of pain and misery, so when I wouldn't let her see Lucy because I didn't think it would be safe, Selina bit me."

Elissavetta's mouth became a thin line. "Is that so?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Susan nodded. "It is."

She looked at the two of them. "Tell Elijah that I have to be on my way and I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I have an errand to run."

Susan and Selina nodded and bade her goodbye, and when Elijah came back with Lucy, they explained what happened. "Wonderful," Elijah said. "More trouble."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, wincing.

* * *

><p>When Klaus heard the knocking on the front door, he was eager to answer it. He'd been studying the television all day and there had been some interesting news reports about robberies around town, one at a diner and the other at a jewelry store in the mall, and each of them had had at least one person murdered at each site. He wondered if Selina was responsible. He couldn't wait to ask her about it. But when he opened the door, it wasn't Selina on the other side. It was his mother. "Hello, Niklaus," she greeted him. Her voice was tight. She pushed past him without even asking if she could come in and seated herself on the sofa. "I have heard something that might be of interest to you."<p>

"What is that, Mother?" Klaus asked.

Elissavetta cleared her throat. "I was just at your brother Elijah's and I found out that Susan was brutally and unjustly attacked...by your wife."

Klaus began pacing. "I'm sure that if Selina did anything to Susan, she had a good reason. Not everyone likes Susan as much as you and Elijah do."

"Sit down and look at me when I'm speaking to you, Niklaus!" Elissavetta snapped. Klaus sat.

"Your opinion of Susan aside, Selina said that you can help her. And you will."

"What exactly happened to her?" Klaus asked.

"Selina bit her," Elissavetta said.

"Did she?" Klaus did his best not to grin. "How unfortunate."

Elissavetta narrowed her eyes. "What will be _more_ unfortunate is what will happen to you and Selina if you don't heal Susan."

"And just what _will_ happen, Mother?" Klaus asked.

"I'll kill her," Elissavetta said. "Do you remember what Vanessa looked like when they found _her_ body?"

Klaus nodded. "I do."

"Believe you me, Niklaus, I will not hesitate to do the same or worse to Selina and make you watch unless you go to your brother's house and heal Susan right this instant."

"Fine," Klaus said. "I'll go and heal Susan."

"Good boy," Elissavetta said, getting up to follow him to her car.

* * *

><p>"Look who I found, Susan, dear!" Elissavetta caroled as she and Klaus entered the house. "You'll be all right in a matter of minutes."<p>

"Don't do it!" Selina said. "Not until she says we can take Lucy home with us."

"Why can't we?" Klaus asked, sitting next to Selina.

"Because for some reason, she thinks I'm dangerous!" Selina complained.

"Well, she probably watched the news today," Klaus said. "You've had quite a day, haven't you?"

"Niklaus, don't encourage her," Elijah snapped. "Just do what you were brought here to do."

"And you don't even say 'please'," Selina looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were the polite one."

"Remember what I told you, Niklaus," Elissavetta said. "Just heal Susan and everyone will leave here perfectly happy."

Just then, Susan slowly turned her head. She was shaking now, coughing. Blood was going down her chin. "I'm sorry for what I said, Selina. You're probably just having one bad day. You'll probably be better tomorrow."

"That's right!" Selina said. "I will be. And once you're better, we're taking Lucy back with us."

"All right," Susan coughed again. "I understand."

"Is that an acceptable apology?" Klaus asked, looking at Selina.

She nodded. He made a cut in his wrist and Susan drank from it. Pretty soon, she was completely healed. She sat up and Elissavetta gave her a hug while Elijah grudgingly handed over Lucy. "There you go, you two," he said.

Selina took Lucy gently. "Time to go home," she said.


	28. Intervention

"So tell me about what happened today," Klaus told Selina as they walked out of Lucy's room. "Like I said, busy day."

Selina nodded. "Quite delightful. Or at least it _was,_ until Elijah showed up and dragged me away from the mall like a criminal. I didn't even do anything wrong. I just got myself a pretty necklace. That's all."

"Did you?" He asked. "Can I see it?"

She nodded and went to get her bag, pulling out the jewelry case and showing it to him. "Pretty, isn't it?"

He nodded, taking it in his hands and looking it over. "Can I put it on you?"

Selina nodded and pulled her hair off her neck. "Of course," she said. "Go ahead."

He put it on her and gently ran his fingers over her throat. "You're so beautiful," he said.

She grinned. "Thank you." She leaned against him. She was content for the moment. She sighed. "I wish you and I could go out, but we can't." She looked up at him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We can stay in."

She kissed his fingers. "But that's not as much fun, though."

He smirked. "I don't know if you want any more fun," he remarked. "It'll just be more for you to feel bad about in the morning."

She shook her head. "If we keep me drinking, I don't have to feel anything, ever again."

He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I suppose not. But I don't see what it is you're so worried about, anyway."

Selina looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I don't see why this situation with the children is such a problem for you. You and I both know how it's going to end up."

Selina scrunched up her nose. "You do, do you?"

He grinned. "I think I do."

She began walking away from him. "Maybe you don't," she said, smiling to herself. "Maybe I've decided you're stupid and boring and I want to move out."

His eyes widened and he strode after her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around. "You have to be joking!"

She nodded. "Of course I am. I was just trying to get your goat."

He took a deep breath. "Well, my goat is officially gotten."

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her finger over his chest. "What would you do if I left?"

He took hold of her wrist and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her palm. "What a silly question. Why would you want to leave me?"

She shook her head. "I don't _want _to," she said. "But what if somebody messes with my mind and makes me think I want to go away?"

"I'll come and get you," he said. "I'll do whatever it takes. But I don't know why we're talking about this."

Selina kissed him. "Elijah says you're a bad influence on me. Maybe he'll try and get me out of here. We already saw that he sided with Susan about Lucy. What if he wants me to go back to the way I was? I don't want that! It's too much. It makes me hurt all the time."

He hugged her again. "Well, I don't want you to hurt," he said. "Ever."

They spent the rest of the day inside with Lucy, their blood coming from a pizza delivery boy. It wasn't as much fun because they couldn't make him run, but it was still something at any rate. By the time they had worn each other out from making love, though, they were drained.

Selina lay her head on Klaus' chest. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," she said. "One delivery boy a day doesn't keep the hurt away."

He kissed her forehead. "But it helps a little, doesn't it?"

She sighed morosely. "I guess."

"It'll be all right," he assured her. "We'll get you more tomorrow."

She looked at him hopefully. "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>At around two in the morning, they were awakened by the sound of a window being broken. "We have to go see who that is!" Selina said.<p>

"You go check on Lucy," Klaus ordered. "I'll take care of the intruders." Selina put on a bathrobe and ran to Lucy's room. She was just about to reach Lucy's crib when somebody grabbed her around the waist and placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't talk," he whispered. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to grab Lucy and leave the house with me. Do you understand?"

Selina started to nod, but then bit the flesh of her assailant's palm instead. He cried out and let her go. She tumbled to the floor and landed hard on her knees, scrambling to her feet and grabbing Lucy as the lights went on.

"What'd you have to bite me for?" Damon eyed his bleeding palm ruefully. "I wasn't actually going to hurt you."

Selina turned to face him. "Why are you here?" She asked. "What do you want? Did you come alone?"

"I can't tell you that," he said. "Now grab Lucy and come on. We have to go."

"You haven't answered any of my questions," she said. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me something. And maybe not even then."

"I don't have time for this," Damon said.

"Who's downstairs?" Selina asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Elijah is. He told me to come up here and get you and Lucy and take you back to the house with me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's worried about you," Damon said. "He told me what happened with you today and we both agree that you need a time out."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Selina asked incredulously. "What gives you the right to run my life for me? I'm perfectly fine as I am, thank you."

Damon shook his head. "No, you're not. This isn't who you are. You've gone completely insane. You're going to wake up tomorrow, realize what you've done, and feel like hell."

Selina shook her head. "No, I won't. Not if I keep drinking."

"I won't let you do that," he said. "I won't let you ruin yourself. What are you trying to hide from, anyway?"

"How could you not know?" Selina asked, dumbstruck. "Are you stupid, or has it _not_ occurred to you that you have a son that _I_ gave birth to living at your house?"

"It's occurred to me," Damon said. "But what is it about him? Do you not want him or something?"

Selina gave a choking sob. "Of course I want him! And Lucy, too! They aren't the problem. You and Nicky are!"

"What?" Damon asked in surprise. "What did we do?"

Selina shook her head. "You both want me to be with you and love you and all that stuff, and because I love both of you, I try, but I just can't. There's one of me and two of you and I just don't know what to do about that!"

Damon nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'm going to help you with that."

"How?" Selina asked. "Are you going to step aside?"

Damon smirked. "No, of course not. But I figure that the only thing that makes you find Klaus attractive is the blood, right? So once we take you home and get you de-toxed, everything should be okay."

Selina shook her head. "It's more complicated than that."

"So you're telling me you actually like him when you're normal?" Damon asked, looking shocked. "How could that be?"

"Well for starters," Selina said, circling him, "Nicky's the only man in my entire life who hasn't left me in the dirt. Can you say that? Hmmmm?"

"I went off to war!" Damon said. "That wasn't my fault!"

"You could have chosen _not_ to go to war," Selina said. "Or did you just not care about me enough to have that occur to you?"

"I came back much earlier than I was supposed to," Damon shot back. "It's not my fault you weren't there when I arrived."

"And let's think about why I wasn't," Selina said, tapping her foot. "Could it be because I was at Doctor Stensrund's, giving birth to your son? You are unbelievable, you know that, right?"

Just then, there was the sound of a body hitting Lucy's bedroom door. Then, Elijah opened it. "We have to go now," he said. "What's taking so long?"

"I don't _want_ to go," Selina said. "I don't see the point."

"The _point_ is," Elijah said, "that you are very sick right now and as long as you stay here, you will not get better."

"I'm not sick," Selina said. "I just am choosing to pursue a different lifestyle."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You are going to be in for _such _a rude awakening tomorrow when you finally realize all that you did today. All the death and destruction you caused."

Klaus chose that moment to burst in the bedroom. "You're not going to take her," he said.

Elijah strode over and stood close enough to him that their chests were touching. "What can you do to stop me, Niklaus?"

"If you want to still have a family in the morning," Klaus said simply, "Selina stays here."

"And if you were concerned about your wife at all," Elijah responded, "You'd let her go. The only reason why you put her in situations like this is because it's an amusement for you. It has nothing to do with how _she_ feels. It's not her choice."

"I beg to differ," Klaus said. "She was the one who asked me to give her my blood in the first place."

"Why did you not say no, if you know the affect it has on her?" Elijah asked quietly.

"She needs to lighten up," Klaus said simply. "And that's the best way to do it."

Elijah looked at Damon and inclined his head slighly. A look passed between them. Then, Damon pulled Selina to him and pushed her head against his shoulder just as a cry echoed throughout the room.

"It's done," Damon said quietly.

"Yes," Elijah replied. "It's done. You can release Selina now."

Damon let Selina go and she turned toward the center of the room. Her eyes widened and Damon quickly pulled Lucy away from her as she fell to her knees, her lip quivering, and looked upon Klaus' prone body, a dagger protruding from his middle. Selina threw herself over him and sobbed. Then, she looked up at Elijah. "Why did you have to do that?"

"There was no other way," Elijah replied. "Now come with us." He held out his hand, but Selina slapped it away. "No!" she cried. "I'll never go with you!"

Elijah pulled her to her feet. His eyes were cold. "I don't think you understand," he said. "You don't have a choice. Now, come with us." His voice was firm and she nodded slowly, following him out. Damon, carrying Lucy, brought up the rear. They went out to Damon's car. Damon and Lucy sat in the back and Elijah sat in the driver's seat with Selina next to him. She sat completely still, staring straight ahead and not saying a word.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Elijah looked at Selina. "I'm sorry," he said. "If there was any other way, I wouldn't have done what I did. But it was for your own good, Selina. You'll see that eventually."

She didn't respond, didn't move. Just kept staring straight ahead. They drove in silence, finally stopping at a house that was far removed from everything, austere and abandoned like the ones around it, except this one had a light on in one of the upper windows. Elijah helped Selina out of the car and then caught Damon's eye as he exited with Lucy. "I suggest we trade," he said, gesturing for Damon to take hold of Selina while he took Lucy. "I believe by the time we get inside, the shock will have worn off."

"Do you want to take Lucy inside first and get her settled so she's far away when the screaming starts?" Damon asked.

"Hmm," Elijah nodded. "Very wise. I hadn't thought of that." He took Lucy inside the house while Damon remained with Selina by the car. As he stared into her large, limpid blue eyes that would soon be filled with anger, hurt, and tears, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Then he brushed the thought aside and straightened his spine. What he and Elijah had done was for the best. Selina wasn't in her right mind. When Elijah returned, Damon led Selina into the house, and once the door closed behind her, Elijah and Damon braced themselves. Selina blinked once, and then started screaming, sobbing, punching and kicking. Damon took the brunt of it, and by the time Selina had worn herself out, his nose was broken, his eye was black, and his face and arms were covered in bruises.

Selina was crying hard, but was so worn out that Elijah was able to pick her up without much of a fight. "There's a room upstairs," he said. "Third door on the left side of the hallway. I'm going to put her in there and lock her in so she can't leave. You are to only give her one packet of blood a day, no more, no less. Call anyone she's friendly with so that they might come and cheer her up."

"Why can't you just compel her to forget your brother?" He asked.

"Because," Elijah said, "It is not my intention to separate the two of them forever. Just until Selina gains the strength to come back to herself, something that my brother has clearly destroyed."

Damon nodded. "I guess he did. But are you sure we went about this the right way? She seemed very upset. I mean, look at me."

Elijah looked him over. "Your wounds will heal. It is Selina's well-being we are watching out for now, unless you'd rather see the woman you love live out her days as my brother's pawn."

"No," Damon shook his head. "Of course I don't want that."

Elijah nodded. "Good. I will take her to her room now," he said. "You may come if you wish."

Damon followed him to the room he had chosen for her, a very feminine space with roses on the wall paper, porcelain dolls on the dresser, lace trimmed sheets and pillow cases and a white and pink quilt covering it all. Elijah asked Damon to pull the blankets aside. Then, he placed her in the bed and tucked her in, studying her. "We'll let her sleep tonight," Elijah said. "She's been through enough for one day. Then, we'll see how things are in the morning."

Damon nodded. "I'll probably call my brother soon. He can bring Anna over. That'll be a good start to her recovery."

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "I suppose that will. Now can you manage by yourself?"

Damon nodded. "I think so," he said. "How long will we keep her here, honestly?"

Elijah sucked in his breath. "As long as it takes," he said. "Her relationship with my brother was an addiction that destroyed her from within. She must be retaught love, compassion and honor before she leaves this house. Until then, she will stay here under your watchful eye, no matter how she begs or pleads, no matter what tactics she uses. Can I trust you?"

Damon nodded. "Of course."

Elijah inclined his head slightly. "I hope so. Good night. I will call tomorrow to see how things are going."

"I'll be sure to answer the phone."

"You don't need to walk me out," Elijah said, brushing a piece of hair out of Selina's eyes. "I know the way. Good luck."


	29. On the Couch

Selina tossed and turned, her sleep disrupted by happy dreams of her and Klaus' years in Paris. Finally, she sat up, her pillow soaked with tears she didn't even realize she'd been crying. She sat up. Most of her blankets and been pulled out from under the mattress and were falling off the bed.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself. "I have to get out of here." She got out of bed, then promptly tripped over an edge of her pale pink bedsheet and fell flat on her face. "Ow, shit." She muttered under her breath, then got up and strode to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. The dim, fuzzy lighting in the bathroom cast a strange glow over her face, making her dishelved hair, red-rimmed eyes, whilte skin and white nightgown turn her into something out of a horror movie. She shut her eyes and turned away, striding out of the bathroom and putting her hand on the doorknob. Turning it slowly, she opened the door, praying that the hinges wouldn't squeak. They didn't, but when she'd opened it enough to see out into the hall, she heard a soft groan. She looked down and saw Damon's prone, sleeping form positioned next to the door. Rolling her eyes, she shut the door again and got back on her bed to think about finding another way out. Then, her sheets and blankets piled on the floor caught her eye. She got dressed and began tying the sheets together. Then, she threw them out the window after tying one end to the bedpost. Then she climbed down the side of the house and began walking down the street away from it, her boots making clicking noises on the pavement, her hands in the pockets of her parka.

As she walked along the sidewalk, a car crawling on the street beside her rolled down its window. The driver looked out at her curiously. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

She nodded. "Do you know where Bridger Avenue is? I need to get to a house on 39th and Bridger."

He nodded. "Of course I can. It's not far from here, even though it seems like this is pretty much the middle of nowhere. Hop in."

Selina grinned and got in beside him. "Thank you so much for this. It's a little cold tonight."

He nodded. "That's why I stopped."

They drove along in silence until they reached Bridger, just down the street from Adrian and Helene's. "You can stop right here," she said. "Thank you for the ride, Jeff."

Jeff nodded. "It's my pleasure, Miss Warren."

Selina got out of the car and Jeff drove away. She then walked the rest of the way to Adrian and Helene's large brick house and knocked on the door. Adrian answered almost immediately. "I figured I'd be seeing you," he said. "I just wasn't sure exactly-"

But he got cut off as Selina threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

He nodded and tried to pry her off him. "I'm happy to see you too. Can I get you something to drink?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you curious why I'm here at this time of night?"

He shook his head. "No, I know why you're here. Uncle Elijah told me what he did."

"And you don't feel compelled to wreak filial vengeance?"

Adrian shook his head. "You need to relax," he said. "I saw what you did at the diner and the mall, and that's not like you. Dad let you have his blood again, didn't he?"

She nodded. "I asked for it. But only because this thing with Sam and Lucy and Damon and your dad is really starting to stress me out."

"And that's why Uncle Elijah took Dad out of the picture. It won't be forever. Just until you aren't so stressed out anymore."

"Who else knows?"

Adrian led her to the living room. "Me, Damon, Uncle Elijah, Aunt Anna and Stefan. I refuse to call him Uncle Stefan. That's too weird."

"How come Roxie doesn't know?"

Adrian groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Because she _would_ feel compelled to wreak filial vengeance and that's not what we need right now."

Selina gave him a look. "So you're not going to help me out of this?"

Adrian looked at his mother sadly. "No," he said. "You have to work this out for yourself. Besides, it's not like I don't have my own problems. Alistair has been acting strangely lately and it's made Helene as freaked out as you."

Selina nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I guess I'll be going back to the house now before Damon wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

Adrian looked at his mother sympathetically. He knew why she'd come. Because of him. Because he looked like his father. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" he offered. "I'll call Damon and smooth things over in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Selina asked. "Won't it get you in trouble?"

Adrian shook his head. "Nah."

She nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. Thank you." She walked down the main hallway and found the room that she usually used when she stayed over.

"You want a shirt or something to wear?" Adrian asked.

Selina shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll be all right."

He left and as she was tucking herself into bed, he came back again with a pillow and a sleeping bag and placed them on the floor next to her bed.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

He looked up at her. "I thought you could use some company tonight. But if you don't, I can go..."

"No, no!" Selina said quickly. "Stay, please."

Adrian nodded. "I thought you'd say that." He lay down, pulled the sleeping bag over himself and zipped it up. "Goodnight, Mom."

Selina sighed. "Goodnight, Adrian."

* * *

><p>The next morning Selina woke up and started violently when she saw several people standing around her bed. "I didn't mean for them to come," Adrian said quickly. "I called Damon to tell him where you were this morning and he must've called everybody else."<p>

"I thought you were going to stay at the other house," Elijah said severely. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"How did you get out, anyway?" Damon asked.

Selina shrugged. "Tied my sheets together and went out the window. And I meant to stay. It was just that I had a bad night. Dreams that are usually good were just...horrible."

Anna stood up and looked at the boys. "All right, all of you. Out. Right now!"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I said so, that's why," she replied.

Damon sucked in his breath as the guys plodded out of the room. "Now I know where Roxie gets it," he muttered under his breath as he shut the door. Once they were gone, Anna turned to Selina. "You were having dreams about you and Nick and Paris, weren't you? Do you want to talk about it? I was there, so it's not like I don't know everything you're going to tell me."

Selina grinned and shook her head, throwing her covers aside. "Not _everything."_

"Where do you want to start?"

Selina sighed. "At the beginning, I guess. It was a rainy evening in 1923. I'd had a bad day at work and I was at the end of my rope and engaged in an epic struggle..."

_"God damn it, you stupid door, why the fuck won't you open?" Selina slammed the door, but it didn't budge. Her fist just made a big dent in the middle. Of all nights to lose her keys. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_

_Just then, she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned and frowned at the sight of the man who stood before her. He lived in the penthouse several floors up and he came by the bar where she worked to get a drink sometimes. "What do_ you_ want, Mr. Penthouse?"_

_He made his features neutral, but a sparkle still showed in his eyes. "Can I assume from the volume of your voice and the language you're using that you're experiencing some sort of distress?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! The door's stuck, I lost my key, and I've been trying to call the manager for an hour to come and help me, but nobody's picked up." She gave the door one last punch and sank to the floor, deflated. "This is just the cherry on top of a really, really bad day."_

_"I know you," he said. "Aren't you that waitress...?"_

_She glared at him. "I have a name, you know. Seraphine. Sera for short."_

_He smiled. "That's pretty."_

_She shrugged. "Some people seem to think I just made it up. But it's no stranger than any other name. My mother liked unusual names. What about you? What did your parents stick you with?"_

_"Nick," he replied._

_Selina bit her lip. "That's normal. Lucky."_

_He smirked, then tilted his head toward the elevator. "You could come up with me and use my phone. The manager usually answers when I call."_

_She backed away a little. "Oh, no thank you. I really wouldn't want to impose. Especially since we just officially met and everything."_

_"Oh, come on," he said good-naturedly. "Give a man a chance to be a knight in shining armor."_

_Selina tried to keep a serious expression on her face, but she found herself breaking into giggles anyway. "All right," she said at last. "But I promise not to put my beer and sweat-stained self on your fancy sofa."_

_He shrugged. "You can do whatever you want. I don't care."_

_She looked at him oddly but let him lead her to the elevator and up to the penthouse. He opened the door and a man dressed in a smart black suit with dark hair and worried eyes met them at the door. "What took you so long?" He asked. "You promised you were going to call from the club if you were going to be held up. Don't just stand there. Come in, come in!" He ushered them both inside, but not before taking a long look at Selina. "Who's this?" He asked, looking at Klaus._

_"Oh," Klaus grinned. "This is Sera. She lives a few floors down and she's having trouble reaching the manager. I figured she'd have better luck if she came up here."_

_The man looked Selina over again. "I see." He cleared his throat. "Before you make your call, would you like to change out of those clothes? Maybe soak for a bit?"_

_"Oh," Selina said, "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."_

_"Oh, it's not," he said. "I'll go run the water." He went and turned the water on and came back a few minutes later. "It's ready for you," he said. "There's soap and washclothes within reach."_

_Selina nodded. "Well thank you, thanks a lot."_

_She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself as she stripped off her clothes and got into the large, gold fixtured tub. She could hear Nick talking loudly to the man on the other side of the door, but she had no idea what they were saying. She wondered who the other man was. He'd seemed awfully worried when they'd come in the door. Maybe he and Nick were..._

_She paused and shook her head, lathering up a washcloth. It couldn't be. _

_Just then, there was a knock on the door. Selina leaned against the side of the tub with her arms under her chin. "Come in," she called._

_Nick entered. "Sorry if we're disturbing you out there. Alistair, he worries so much, it's like being married or something."_

_Selina frowned. "I know it's not any of my business," she said. "But are you and Alistair...You aren't really a couple, are you? I'm okay if you are, because before I worked at the bar, I lived at an artists' colony and people did whatever they wanted there and nobody was bothered by it, so..."_

"Wait," Anna broke in. "You were sitting naked in a bathtub and you as much as asked Nick if he was gay?"

Selina shrugged. "Well, in my defense, I didn't know about them at the time and they_ were_ awfully chummy."

"Did you ever find out what they were yelling about?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I never thought to ask."

"All right," Anna nodded. "Continue."

_He just smirked at her. "Is that what you think? Perhaps at this time and in this place, it's good for you to think that."_

_Selina cocked her head. "Really?"_

_He leaned closer to her. "You don't know what I mean, do you?"_

_She nodded slowly. "Oh, I_ know_ what you mean."_

_"Are you worried?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her._

_She shook her head. "Do you want me to be worried?" Her eyes went to his lips. She didn't care if he knew she was looking or not. She leaned close enough so that her top lip was touching his bottom lip, but just before it turned into a kiss, there was a loud knock on the bathroom door and they sprang apart, Selina going back to scrubbing herself with the washcloth. The door didn't open, however. Alistair yelled from the other side. "I got hold of the manager for you, Miss," he told her. "But he says he can't come and fix your door until tomorrow."_

_Selina sighed. "All right. Thank you." She pulled the plug on the tub and as it drained, she said, "I won't abuse your hospitality any longer. There's a couch in the lounge that looks comfortable. I'll sleep there tonight."_

_"Oh, don't be silly," Klaus told her. "You can stay here. I insist! I'll even cook for you."_

_"He's actually quite adept at that," Alistair called. "And he's going to keep asking, so you should say yes now to save time."_

_Selina laughed. "All right," she said. "I guess I can't pass up such a gracious offer."_

_Klaus grinned. "Good. I suppose I should leave now, so you can dress."_

_"Oh," she said, "but I don't have any-"_

_Just then, the bathroom door opened a silver and a pair of rose lounge pajamas were dropped onto the tile floor. "Wear those," Alistair said. "Will they do?"_

_After Klaus slipped out, Selina got out of the tub, put on a towel and went to look at the pajamas. "They're beautiful," she said. "But you really didn't have to."_

_"Yes, he did," Klaus said. "Alistair frowns on people walking around the apartment naked and believe me, I should know."_

_"Oh," she giggled. "Of course." She put the pajamas on and stepped out of the bathroom._

_"You're beautiful," Klaus said._

_Selina smirked. "And you're a drugstore cowboy."_

_Alistair looked up. "Oh, and Stefan called and said that he has to cancel for dinner this evening."_

_"Doesn't bother me," Klaus said jovially. "Since I have a companion who is just as good or better."_

_"Who?" Selina asked._

_"Just a friend of mine," Klaus said. "He'll be interested to meet you when he finds the time to come over."_

_"You want to introduce me to your friends?" She asked, surprised. "Have we suddenly started seeing each other?"_

_"Well, I_ did_ rescue you," he said._

_She nodded. "But I have to warn you that it's been awhile since I've actually had a long-term relationship. The last guy looked a lot like you, coincidentally. Maybe I have a type."_

_He shrugged. "Possibly."_

_Selina looked at Alistair. "You wouldn't happen to have any giggle water, would you?"_

_"What?" Alistair asked, looking confused._

_"Alcohol," she said. "After the day I had, I need a stiff drink."_

_"In the cupboard," Klaus said. "I'll get it."_

_He got out a bottle of good gin and brought it to her. "How'd you get this?" She asked. "Do you know a guy?" She paused. "Wait a minute! I keep thinking I'm in States. I don't know why. Those poor slobs and their prohibition."_

_He nodded. "I do." She got the lid off and poured some in a glass. "It'll be strange being in a relationship again. But I want to say here and now that I'm in no mood to be cuffed. The last time it didn't work so well."_

_Alistair cleared his throat. "Well, jail often doesn't."_

_She giggled. "I'm not talking about jail, silly! I'm talking about being engaged! Those rings are like prison shackles, you know?" She gulped down what she had in her glass and then poured herself some more. After she finished that, Alistair took the bottle away. Selina looked at Klaus. "He's a real wet blanket, isn't he?" She asked, nodding at Alistair._

_Klaus nodded. "Oh, yes."_

_"I heard that," Alistair said._

_Eventually, after the dishes from dinner were cleared away, she yawned. "Thanks for a lovely evening, but I have to get some sleep."_

_"Do you have work tomorrow?" Klaus asked._

_She shook her head. "I have a day off."_

_"I have to run down and visit a friend," Alistair broke in. "Can I trust the two of you here by yourselves?"_

_"Yes," Selina nodded. "The bank will be closed-I mean, we won't make out or do anything like that."_

_"I hope not," Alistair said, and left._

_Selina wandered over to the window and a car parked at the curb caught her eye. "Come here," she said to Klaus. "There's a car parked outside and I swear it's the same one that rear-ended me last week."_

_Klaus came and looked. "You know," he said, "It's parked close enough that if we were to, oh, drop something on it, it would hit and splatter quite nicely."_

_"What fruits and veggies do you have?" Selina asked eagerly._

_Klaus surveyed the icebox. "I'd go with egg plants and tomatoes." They both took one of each and Selina dropped her egg plant out the window, cheering as it exploded all over the car's windshield. Then, she turned to face him. "Isn't this illegal?"_

_He shrugged. "Do you care?"_

_She nodded. "Good point." She dropped the tomato out the window and cheered again._

_"My turn," Klaus said. He was as enthusiastic as she was and by the time they were done, the car was thoroughly splattered. _

_"That'll teach him," Selina said, stepping away from the window. "Now, where do I sleep?"_

_"You take my bed," he said. "I'll take the sofa."_

_"Are you sure?" Selina asked._

_"Yes," he nodded._

_She began walking toward the door he indicated. "All right...and thanks again. You really are a lifesaver."_

_Klaus shook his head. "No problem. Goodnight, Sera."_

_She smiled. "Goodnight, Nick."_

"That's amazing," Anna said.

Selina grinned. "He told me the next morning that he dreamed about me. It was probably just a line, but it worked at the time." She sighed. "I don't feel entirely better, but it's a start." She paused. "I should probably call Roxie and see if she got to work all right."

She had, but Enid wasn't there. No one knew where she was.

"That's strange," Selina said. "Let other people handle it, okay? I don't want you doing anything dangerous."

Roxie sighed. "Okay, Mom. I'll stay out of it."

Thus assured, Selina dialed Enid's number to see if she would answer.

* * *

><p>Enid drove up to Klaus and Selina's house and parked in the street before going up to the door and using her magic to get it open. She'd had a very strange vision the night before and it asked her to get something from this house. She hoped finding it wouldn't be too difficult. She began wandering around the rooms until she found what she was looking for, or rather, who. He was frozen on the floor where they'd left him, his eyes wide with shock. Enid smirked. For once she was glad Vanessa had made her first beings indestructible. If Klaus had been killed permanently, things would have been a lot more difficult for her. She gripped the dagger firmly, brushed her dark hair out of her eyes, and pulled. A few seconds later, Klaus' eyes opened. He coughed. "Enid? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Rescuing you, Niklaus," she said. "Come with me. We have much to discuss."


	30. Le Bete Noir

Klaus stared wonderingly up at Enid. "What do you mean you're rescuing me?" He asked.  
>Enid stared down at him. "Do you realize what happened to you?"<br>He stood up. "Yes. Yes, I remember. But what does that have to do with you?"  
>She shook her head. "I can't tell you yet. Are you coming, or not?"<br>He stood up. "What could you possibly need me for? I have other things to do. Like get my hands on a certain brother of mine."  
>Enid grinned slowly. "What I want from you will satisfy your need for revenge," she said. "More than anything you could think up. Just come to the bar with me. Actually, we can't go to the bar. We'll have to think of someplace else where we can talk in private." Her phone rang. It had been ringing for awhile. She decided to answer it.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Enid, it's Selina. Are you okay? Why aren't you at the bar?"<br>"I have some things I have to do today," Enid said quickly. "But don't worry. I should be back tomorrow."  
>Klaus reached for the phone. "Can I talk to her?"<br>Enid shook her head and hung up. "There's no time. We have to go."  
>"If we go, will you tell me something?" He was starting to get exasperated. He could feel his hands balling into fists.<br>Enid looked at him with fondness and nodded. "Of course, come with me. I know exactly where it is we need to go."  
>They went out to Enid's car and began driving around the neighborhood. "Tell me," Enid said, "does your mother have a house nearby?"<br>He nodded. "She does, but I try not to visit unless I absolutely have to."  
>"Where is it?" She asked.<br>"Why?"  
>"Just tell me!" She snapped. "It's important!"<br>Klaus grudgingly gave her Elissavetta's address. When they reached the house, they parked across the street.  
>"I'm not going in," he said.<br>"Well you don't have to," Enid said. "I just want to see if she's home."  
>They sat in the car with the windows rolled down, Enid staring intently at the door of Elissavetta's house. When Elissavetta stepped out, Enid leaned forward, her eyes narrowed.<br>"Is that your mother?" She asked Klaus.  
>He nodded. "Yes, you've seen her. Can we go now?"<br>Enid nodded, rolled up the windows, and started up the car. As they drove away, she said, "It was her. After all these years, I've finally gotten a glimpse of the woman who ruined my life."

* * *

><p>After another restless night, her first since leaving Adrian's and returning to Elijah's safe house, Selina went to knock on Elijah's door, clad only in her red panties and bra. He'd come to check on her and decided to stay for a few days "I need to have sex," she said when he answered.<p>

He stared at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Selina asked. "It seems only right that you take up the slack, since you were the one who deprived me of my sexual outlet in the first place."

"I did that for a good reason," Elijah said. "You shouldn't be focusing on sex right now. You should be focusing on getting yourself better. I don't see why this is so hard for you. After Aleksandr left you, weren't you celibate for fifty years?"

"That was different," Selina said. "I was really depressed then. I didn't have the energy to go out and meet people. Plus, I also kind of hated men at that point."

"So what's changed?" he asked, trying his best to keep his eyes off her body.

"I have an active werewolf gene now," she said. "And it's a real bitch when it comes to good behavior."

"Go to bed," Elijah said through his teeth.

Selina sighed. "I didn't want to have to use this, but if you don't let me into your room, I'm going to go out and kill someone. Possibly multiple someones, to get rid of all my pent up sexual frustration. Do you really want that on your head?"

He shook his head. "Empty threat. You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Selina asked. She sped away, but Elijah grabbed her by the door and brought her back to her room. He tied her hands to the bedposts with rope, leaning over her so that they were practically touching. She giggled. "Looks like I'm getting my way after all," she said. She grinned mischievously. "I _love_ it when men play rough." She ran her bare foot along his thigh.

Her eyes widened. "I know! We can play Master and Maid! I can be the loveable but sultry housemaid that catches your eye despite the fact that you're already married, and..."

"No," Elijah said flatly, trying to keep his breath steady.

But Selina was going on as if she hadn't heard him: "...not the kind of game I'm used to playing of course. Nicky and I usually play Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. He turns, and I go out into the woods and pretend to be 'lost' and then..."

Elijah had shut his eyes and was rubbing his temples now. "I don't think so," he said. "That would be counterproductive."

"Then what am I supposed to _do_?" Selina asked. "Just wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "I think it would be good for your character."

He shut the door and she rolled her eyes, groaned and strained against the rope.

When she finally managed to work her way out and get off the bed, she opened the door, went out into the hallway, and began a search for Damon's room. When she found it, she knocked on his door. "Hey," she whispered, "can I come in for a minute? I want to talk."

She was greeted by a few seconds of silence, and then Damon said, "Sure, just a minute." He strode over to his door and pulled it open. "What do you need?"

Without answering, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, but he shook his head and held her at arms' length. "Wait, wait, wait," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I need to have sex," she said. "Would you mind?"

He put his hands on her cheeks and sighed, peering at her face. "Is this a werewolf thing?"

She shook her head. "I just haven't had sex in awhile. So can I come in?"

He sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted it to happen, but I'll take whatever I can get." He turned. "But first, put some clothes on. I don't want to do it here."

"Well then where will we do it?"

He stepped away from her. "Get dressed and then get Sam and Lucy and wait for me by the front door."

She did as he asked, and while she waited by the front door, she wondered what _he _was doing.

* * *

><p>At the knock on his office door, Elijah looked up. "Don't bother coming to talk to me, Selina. There's no way you're leaving this house tonight."<p>

Damon opened the door. "About that," he said. "I wondered if we could make an exception, because she's feeling really needy and I just thought that if I went with her then it wouldn't be like she was slipping entirely off the wagon."

Elijah stood up. "I suppose if you went with her and were with her every second, then it just might help her in a way that we haven't yet tried. Where are you planning on going?"

"Just to my apartment," Damon said, handing him a slip of paper. "The number is right there."

Elijah nodded just slightly. "Remember: watch her like a hawk; do not let her out of your sight."

"Oh," Damon grinned. "I don't think that will be a problem. And we'll be taking Sam and Lucy too, so you won't have to worry about them."

"Are you certain that's a good idea?" Elijah asked. "You don't think they'll be in any danger from her?"

Damon shook his head. "I think we'll be all right."

He and Elijah bid each other good night and Damon went to meet Selina by the front door. She held Lucy in one arm and Sam in the other, their bags of stuff over each shoulder. "So can we go?" She asked.

He nodded. "Let's go. I'll take Sam and his stuff if you'd like."

She nodded. "Okay."

They left the house and got everything and everyone packed into the car. "Where are we going?" Selina asked as they drove away.

"Back to my apartment," he said. "We'll put Lucy and Sam back to bed and then..."

Selina clapped her hands. "I know what the 'and then' is!"

Damon cleared his throat. "And I told Elijah where we're going and he's okay with it."

Selina crinkled her nose. "It would have been a lot more fun if you hadn't."

Damon gripped the wheel tighter. "I don't want to make this any more trouble than it needs to be."

They arrived at the apartment building a few minutes later and took Lucy and Sam up on the elevator. When they got to the apartment, they discovered that they would have to put both babies in one bed. They ended up being put down so that it looked like they were hugging each other. Luckily, they hadn't woken up once.

After Selina and Damon got away from the bedroom, Selina said, "Where's your room again?" Damon grabbed her hand. "Right this way." They were just inside his bedroom door with the door closed when Selina put her arms around Damon and kissed him again. This time, he didn't pull away. Instead, he moved his hands down her back and pushed down her sweatpants. She kicked them aside and he picked her up and set her down on his bed, pulling off her top after he climbed in beside her. As she watched him looming over her, she whimpered. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly running his finger down her stomach. He slipped his hand under her panties and rubbed her a little as she reached up and unzipped him, her other hand reaching up under his shirt to stroke his ab muscles. "You can undress now," she whispered.

He quckly shed shirt and pants and climbed on top of her. They clutched each other tightly, their kisses deep and wild as they rolled around on the bed, the walls echoing with their cries of pleasure. When Damon went to kiss Selina's neck, it made her giggle, but as she tried to return the favor, her eyes widened. Her body became rigid underneath him. When she was finally able to move, she pushed Damon aside and got out of his bed, putting her underwear on again. She turned on the light and looked at him. Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "I thought we were having fun."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked. "_Please_ tell me I didn't hurt you."

"Other than the welts on my back, no." Damon shook his head. "What's the matter with you?"

Selina didn't move from her spot at the foot of the bed. "I didn't bite you, then?"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't."

Selina let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god! I was scared as hell that I was going to bite you and that's why I stopped."

"But you didn't seem worried about that when we had the sex that led to Sam." Damon said. "Why are you so worried about it now?"

"Cause I wasn't messed up then!" Selina said. "This is exactly why I wouldn't have sex with you before. Cause I'm a biter! When I have sex, I tend to bite! And if I were to bite you, I'd have a hell of a time getting you fixed, cause Nicky's blood's the only cure and I very much doubt he'd want to cure you if the reason you got bitten is cause I was careless during sex."

"He was okay about Sam, right?" Damon asked.

"Well, yeah," Selina nodded. "He has no right to be mad with me about Sam. Not after he cheated on me with Vanessa and got _her_ pregnant."

"I won't ask," Damon said.

"Good idea," Selina replied. "Look, I think I'll just go sleep in the kids' room, okay?"

Damon sighed. "If that's what you want."

She nodded. "I really think it's for the best."

Feeling deflated, Selina dressed again and went to Sam and Lucy's room. There was an extra bed in there. Sam woke up and started fussing. Selina picked him up and carried him to the rocking chair. She held him and rocked him gently until they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Her ringing phone woke Selina up the next morning. She put Sam back next to Lucy and answered it. "Hello?" She paused, a grin spreading over her face. "Good morning to you too, Daddy! What can I do for you?"<p>

She paused, listening and biting her lip. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh, sure. I can arrange that. Goodbye." She shut the phone and sighed, then went back to Damon's room. "Could you watch Sam and Lucy for a bit? I have an errand to run. I have to take the dagger out of Klaus temporarily."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Are you trying to be sneaky?"

She shook her head. "How am I being sneaky? Look, my dad just called and since Nicky turned Mama into a hybrid, apparently, she's been saying some-not-so-good things. He wants me to bring Klaus over so he can decide if he's improved since the last time they met."

"Really?" Damon asked. "Well, that's inconvenient. You think you'll be able to handle it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. You don't need to come with me."

"Are Lucy and Sam both asleep?"

She shook her head. "Sam's up. Lucy's still asleep."

"Good luck," Damon called after her. She drove to her and Klaus' house and strode straight to the room where Elijah had daggered Klaus and where his body presumably still lay. But the room was empty. She checked all the other rooms. They were empty too.  
>"Okay," she whispered. "What's happened here?"<p>

She hurried to the kitchen and called Damon. "He's gone," she said. "Nicky's gone!"

"What?" Damon asked. "How can he be gone?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. But I've checked every room and he's not in any of them!"

"Stay there," Damon said. "I'll bring Sam and Lucy and have a look myself."

"I'm not lying, I swear!" Selina said.

"I don't know why you would be at a time like this," he said. After awhile, he showed up at the front door with Sam and Lucy and Selina let them in. The four of them went from room to room, but Damon quickly saw that Selina was correct: Klaus was missing.

"Where do you think he went?" Damon asked. "Would any of his siblings have a reason to move his body?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know."

"So what will you do?" Damon asked. "Klaus is gone. We don't know where he is. What are you going to tell your dad? I could always come."

Selina grinned ruefully. "Thanks," she said. "But he knows who you are. And it's Nicky he wants to see."

Damon nodded. "Again I ask: What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Selina said. "But I'll think of something." She began pacing around the house. Finally, a solution came to her. It was underhanded, it was dishonest, but it was the only plan she had. "I've got an idea," she said. "But we'll need to go back to the safe house. I need to talk to Elijah."

"No," Damon shook his head. "You aren't doing what I think you're doing."

"What other solution is there?" She asked.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know."

"You'll just have to trust me then," Selina said. They left the house and were on their way to the car when Selina saw someone coming towards them on the street. She gestured at Damon. "Quick! You have to hide! And take Sam with you!"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because Aleksandr is heading this way!"

"You're kidding!" Damon said.

Selina shook her head. "No, I'm not. And unless you want a repeat of what happened the last time the two of you met, I suggest you make yourself scarce!"

Damon quietly took Sam and went to hide behind a bush while Selina got a better grip on Lucy.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Aleksandr said when he reached them.

"What do you mean?" Selina asked. "This is my house. Why wouldn't I be here?"

He gestured for her to follow him. "Mother has heard some disturbing rumors," he said. "Rumors of an encouter Elijah had with Niklaus that didn't end well for the latter. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Selina swallowed. "His body's gone. What did you do with it?"

Aleksandr's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'his body's gone'?"

"Exactly what you think," Selina said. "His body was here. I see no reason why it would have moved since he was daggered, but it has been moved. Where is it?"

"I don't know," Aleksandr said. "What makes you think that I would?"

Selina glared at him. "I can't figure anyone else who would want to take Nicky away from me. You probably did it just to make me miserable. Because you're selfish and a big fat liar, and even though you left me without a word, you somehow think you still have a chance."

He scoffed and stood up. "I did nothing like that. I wish I had, though. It would have at least given me some peace of mind. I've never told you why I left you, have I?"

Selina shook her head as Lucy began to squirm in her arms, reaching for Aleksandr. Selina rolled her eyes and handed Lucy over to him. "You don't have to tell me," Selina said. "I think I already know why."

"No," he said. "You don't."

"All right," she told him. "Dazzle me. But if any of this is a lie..."

"It's _not_," he said. "I promise. I left because Niklaus knew that I was with you," he said. "He'd been looking for a doppleganger for years, a girl named Katerina Petrova. He and Elijah had had her in their grips at one point, but she'd gotten away and they'd lost her. But then Niklaus heard that to ensure her safety, Katerina had made contact with a wizard who said he could create another doppleganger that would have the same uses she did. This second doppleganger would keep Katerina alive by distracting Niklaus so that he'd go after her and leave Katerina alone. The ritual to create the second doppleganger was successful, and after he lost track of Katrina, Niklaus began looking for the second girl, you. He and I had been talking. I showed him your picture. That was when he figured out where you were. Because of me. Once I realized what I'd done, I decided that the only thing I could do was leave you. I couldn't explain because you wouldn't have understood. It would have taken time that I couldn't afford."

"So Nicky was going to kill me in 1876 because you gave my location away to him, but instead of protecting me, you just abandoned me to fate? Was this supposed to make me feel _better?_" Selina asked. "Because it doesn't. It only confirms what I've always known. That you're scum and perhaps I was lucky that you got frightened and left."

"So it doesn't disturb you that the man you claim to be in love with most likely only made your acquaintence in the twenties so he could use you for his own gain?" Aleksandr asked.

"In case you haven't noticed," Selina said, "I've been through the ritual already. He's a hybrid, I'm a hybrid. It's over."

"Do you love him?" Aleksandr asked.

"Why do you care?" Selina replied.

"I'm just curious," he said. "I don't think you do. Otherwise, that husband of yours wouldn't be hiding in the bushes, and acting like I can't see him. Why are the two of you together? I thought you hated him. At least that was the impression I got after _we'd_ been married ten years."

"When you and I were married," Selina said, "I was hurt. I'd been through a lot. But times change and Damon and I have managed to become friendly. And that makes you feel threatened, I know. Like when you starved me and then compelled me to feed from Damon after you and my cousin Michael tied him up."

"Oh, yes," Aleksandr grinned. "That _was_ delightful."

"What did you come here for?" Selina asked. "If it was to try and get on my good side, you're failing miserably and I want you to go away."

"I came to see if the rumors were true about Niklaus so I could report back to Mother," Aleksandr said. "So is he immobile, or not?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. Elijah _did_ dagger him. But now his body is gone and I don't know where it is."

"All right," Aleksandr said. "I'll go tell Mother and everybody else. They've been looking at the note Mother got this morning. Trying to figure out who sent it."

"What do you mean 'everybody else'?" Selina asked. "Do you mean _everybody else_? Like all your siblings? Even the ones that don't speak to your mother anymore?"

Aleksandr nodded. "Mother received a note, seemingly written in blood, that said she had wronged someone horribly and that this person had Niklaus and would hurt Mother in other ways unless she righted her wrongs."

"But who would have the guts to threaten your mother?" Selina asked.

"I can't think of very many people. Or even a reason why," Aleksandr said. "Would you come with me to tell Mother what you know? Or at least tell me where Elijah is so we can talk to him?"

"Sorry," Selina said. "I can't do either at the moment. But tell your mother from me to keep her chin up. She'll get through this all right." Selina took Lucy back and walked away, gesturing for Damon to leave the bush and follow her to the car.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Damon asked.<p>

"Apparently, someone has balls enough to threaten my mother-in-law and she's gathered all her children, even the ones who hate her, to help figure out who it is."

"Wow," Damon said. "And he wanted you to help out?"

Selina nodded. "Of course. But I don't really have the time."

"So you're still going to take Elijah to meet your dad?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "But that's not what I'm going to tell _him. _At least not right away."

They reached the house and dropped Selina and Lucy off, then Damon left with Sam. "Good luck!" He called.

* * *

><p>"I did something bad," Selina said, bursting into Elijah's office. "When I went home with Damon last night, we slept together. I know I shouldn't have done that. I need to go on a long drive so I can refocus myself. You should come with me so I stay on track."<p>

He looked up at her. "The fact that you realize that what you did was wrong and are wanting to fix it shows me that you're coming out of whatever was troubling you. I see no reason why we need to hurry anything."

"But what if I relapse?" She asked. "This is a critical time! We need to work all we can! Now do you want me to recover, or do you want me to spend the rest of my existence as an id-driven junkie?"

Elijah stood up. "All right," he said. "Now you're speaking nonsense, so I'll come with you. What in the world is wrong with you now?"

"It's nothing that a long road trip, perhaps to Charleston, won't cure," Selina said.

* * *

><p>"This Charleston you mentioned," Elijah asked as they drove along, "is it far from here? And why did you choose to go there?"<p>

"Actually," Selina said, "don't get mad at me, but..my father wants to see Nicky again cause he turned my mother into a hybrid and that didn't make her very happy so she's been complaining to Daddy, and now he wants to evaluate Nicky and see if he's worthy of me or something like that."

"So you tricked me into coming, didn't you?" he said.

"Kind of," she nodded. "But we're in the middle of nowhere and you don't know the way back home, so you have no choice but to stay, do you?"

"I suppose not," he said, frowning.

"Look," Selina said, "the whole reason Nicky couldn't meet my parents is because _you_ daggered him. And apparently, your mother and your siblings found out about it and want to 'have a talk' or something with you. So in a sense, aren't you grateful that I tricked you into going on this road trip with me? I might've saved your life."

Elijah's lips became a thin line, but he said nothing. Eventually, Selina got unnerved by the silence and turned the radio on the hard rock station, turned the volume up, and began singing at the top of her lungs. Finally, at a stoplight, Elijah grabbed hold of the stereo unit and pulled it out. Selina stared at the frayed wires and the stereo unit laying on the floor and said, "Why did you do that?"

"That noise repulses me," he said.

"Well then you could have just asked me to turn it off," Selina said. "You didn't have to destroy it."

"Yes, I did," he said. "It was the only way."

Selina glared at him as the light turned green.

"I could drive for a little while," he offered. "You must be getting tired."

Selina shook her head. "No, it's okay..."

"I insist," Elijah said. "Pull onto the shoulder and get into the backseat."

"This is my car," Selina said. "You can't tell me what to do."

"If you're going to force me to come with you," he said, "the least you could do is make the ride pleasant for me," he said. "The way to do that is to let me drive. And you sit in the backseat...unless of course you want me to tell your parents the truth about you and Niklaus," he said smoothly. "I could do that, you know."

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I would," he told her. "I wouldn't hesitate. Now, since I assume you want me to go with a colorful, outlandish lie, you will sit in the backseat and you will not say another word. If you speak, I will turn the car right around. Am I clear?"

Selina frowned. "Okay, fine. I'll sit in the backseat. But just let me say that this trip isn't fun anymore." She opened the door and stopped around to the backseat, pouting in the review mirror and crossing her arms.

Because she'd been counting on driving, she hadn't brought any books or video games with her and she amused herself by making goofy faces at Elijah in the review mirror and then sobering her expression the second he looked over his shoulder. "It's times like this," he said dryly, "That you really remind me of Roxanne."

"You think I'm like Roxie?" Selina asked, trying to get something out of her teeth with her finger. Elijah winced and turned back to face the road. Sometimes he wondered what Niklaus saw in her. He really did.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Selina said flatly when Elijah pulled up to her parents' light blue and white house.<p>

"This is beautiful," Elijah said, parking as he got out. "Who picked it out?" He opened the door for Selina and gave her his hand to help her out. She smiled. "Thank you. Actually, this is my uncle's house. Mama and Daddy's house is back in Mystic Falls. And Uncle Andrew got it some time in the 1850s, I don't remember when exactly. You have a little something on the seat of your pants," she remarked. "Dirt or sand or something. "Would you mind if I wiped it off?"

He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Thank you," he said as she wiped it off quickly. "Before we go inside, I would like to apologize for the way I acted in the car."

"That's all right," Selina said. "I shouldn't have played my music so loud. It's just that Nicky never minds, and sometimes he plays it louder than I do."

He nodded. "That doesn't surprise me," he said. He held out his arm and he and Selina walked up to the front door. Selina knocked lightly. "Now, I don't know who's going to answer the door," Selina said. "I hope it's my dad. He'll probably love you."

A young man with dark hair and green eyes answered the door a short while later. "Selina?" he said. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"Of course, Daddy," Selina said, hugging him. "I wouldn't miss it!"

Then the man looked at Elijah. "Hello," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Matthew Warren. I don't believe we've met."

"This is Nicky's brother Elijah," Selina said. "Nicky's sorry he couldn't come, but he's a little busy at the moment."

Matthew frowned, but motioned for Elijah and Selina to follow him. "How is that your father?" Elijah asked. "He's scarcely older than you. Or even younger, technically."

"It's a long story involving war, typhoid and a lovesick nurse who just happened to be a vampire," Selina said. "I'll explain it to you on the way back."

They headed into the kitchen and Selina froze. Aleksandr was sitting at the table next to her mother.

"Did you invite him, Daddy?" Selina asked. "You might have warned me."

"I don't see why it's a problem," Matthew replied. "There's enough room for everyone." He looked back and forth between Aleksandr and Elijah. "Have you two met?"

"Actually, Matthew," Aleksandr said, "Elijah and Niklaus are my brothers. Apparently, your daughter likes to keep things in the family."

"How interesting," Matthew said. "Selina, did you know that?"

"Of course," Selina said.

He turned away from her and looked at Aleksandr and Elijah. "Can I assume the two of you are in contact with your brother?"

They nodded.

"Now, in your opinion, how would you say the relationship between your brother and my daughter is?"

"They complement each other well," Elijah said. "They bring out the best in each other."

"Is that what you think?" Aleksandr asked him. "To tell you the truth, Matthew, I've always been worried about Niklaus being anywhere near your daughter."

"Oh?" Matthew hiked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the only reason why he wanted to be with her in the first place was so he could kill her. He probably still feels that way."

Selina stood up. "That's not true. He loves me!"

"It's so sad," Aleksandr replied. "Look at her. He's obviously messed with her mind so much that she thinks he has good intentions toward her."

Matthew looked at Elijah. "Have you seen any of this?" he asked. "Is what Aleksandr is saying true?"

"No," Elijah said. "I mean, not exactly..."

"If you know something," Matthew said to Elijah, "please tell me."

"Well," Elijah said, "Sometimes, Niklaus feels that Selina worries too much and his way to make her 'better' is to have her consume large amounts of blood. This makes her unstable. She kills people and is concerned with nothing but her own needs and wants."

"Are we talking about Selina?" At that moment, Amelia Lockwood Warren entered the room, giving her daughter a keen look. "I saw news stories about murders and robberies in the same city where you live. You did them, didn't you?"

Selina nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did. But I'm better now. Elijah made me better."

Amelia sat next to Matthew, her hands shaking. "He did to her what he did to me," she told Matthew. "That Niklaus activated her werewolf gene and she has become just as I predicted: Self-absorbed, cruel and unable to love anyone. He's the same way."

Elijah watched Selina's face during this exchange. Her lip was twitching. She looked like she was going to cry. "If that's so," he asked, "What do you intend to do about it? Are you just going to take her away from her children and her family?"

"You think I shouldn't?" Matthew asked.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," Elijah stood up. "I truly believe she has recovered from her last episode, but that recovery is fragile enough that if you take her away from everyone she loves, you'll only cause her to relapse and I have a feeling that you won't be able to bring her back. Have enough faith in the goodness you've instilled in your daughter, because there _is _a lot of good in her, and trust that she can live her life well. You won't be sorry."

Just then, Selina's phone rang. "Sorry," she said quietly, standing up. "I'm going to get this."

She opened her phone. "Hello?"

"Selina?" When she heard Klaus' voice, she nearly dropped the phone. "Yes," she said. "I'm here. Are you all right?"

"I'm with Enid," he said. "And she just told me the most incredible thing about my mother."


	31. Opening the Cage

Selina paused for a moment and then peeked at the dining room. No one was paying the least bit attention to her. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said into the phone. "Nicky, where are you? Are you actually at Enid's?"

"Yes," he said. "Will you meet me?"

"Of course!" she said. "I'm just having the most god-awful meeting with my parents. I would take any excuse to get out of it."

"What are you doing at your parents' house?" He asked.

"Daddy wanted to re-evaluate our relationship," she said. "Mama's not happy you turned her into a hybrid and now Daddy has lots of concerns about you."

"Well, how is that working out?" He asked. "Obviously, I'm not there."

"No," Selina said. "I had to trick Elijah into driving out with me. And Aleksandr is here too, just making everying an absolute mess."

"Sneak out," Klaus told her. "Sneak out and drive out to Enid's. I'll be here."

"I don't know if I should," Selina said. "Elijah will probably catch me."

"Not if you're quiet about it," Klaus said. "Just quietly slip out the back door, and by the time they hear the car engine and realize you're gone, it'll be too late for them to do anything about it."

Selina paused and looked into the dining room, at her father's face. Then she slowly shut the phone and came back into the kitchen. "Who was that, dear?" Amelia asked.

Selina shook her head. "It was nobody," she said. "At least nobody I should be talking to right now."

"Are you all right?" Her father asked. "You look troubled."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not troubled at all. I'm good, as a matter of fact."

Elijah was watching her face. Just before she sat down, he stood up and said, "Selina, I need to use the restroom. Would you come with me and show me where it is?"

Selina nodded. "Sure." She led him away from the kitchen and when they were out of earshot of everyone else, Elijah said, "It was Niklaus on the phone, wasn't it?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You don't seem shocked that he's free," she said. "Don't you wonder how it happened?"

"Well do _you_ know how it happened?" He asked.

She cleared her throat and stared down at her black skirt, which stopped just below her knees. "I don't know exactly," she said. "He told me he's with Enid, you know, Vanessa's sister who created werewolves? He said that she told him something interesting about your mother, but I didn't ask him what it was. I assume it was Enid who freed him."

"You hung up on him instead of finishing the conversation?" Elijah asked.

She nodded. "I just...Daddy's worried about me and him, and Daddy's opinion is the one that I hold higher than all others, because I know he really cares about me. He killed my abusive stepfather, and even after he became a vampire, he still came back to Mystic Falls once a year to visit me and make sure I was all right. At least until I moved in with Damon, Stefan and their father. Then, since he knew I was in good hands, he stopped visiting."

"How noble," Elijah said.

Selina sighed. "Yeah. He took great risks for me and I don't want to be a disappointment to him. Nicky didn't have much to say anyway. He wants me to meet him at Enid's for three guesses what."

"Are you going to go to him?" Elijah asked.

"I thought about it," she said. "But now I'm not so sure. What do you think I should do?"

Elijah led her over to the sofa. "Sit down," he said. "And tell me why it seems to be that you're incapable of making a decision on your own."

Selina leaned forward. "What do you mean? I can make plenty of decisions on my own!"

He stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "Then why did you just ask me what to do about Niklaus? Are you unsure?"

She sighed. "No. I know I don't want to go with him. That it would just make me feel worse afterward."

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "So why did you ask me for my opinion if you're perfectly capable of making the right decision by yourself?"

Selina sighed. "It's one of the facts of my life that I'm not particularly proud of," she said. "Despite the fact that I tout feminist ideals, there is not a point in my life that I can recall where I wasn't ruled over by a man. It's just something I'm used to. First, it was my stepfather, then Damon, then Aleksandr, then Nicky, then Damon again, then Nicky again. And yes, I did have a period between when Aleksandr left me and when I got together with Nicky for the first time that I was by myself, but that was lonely and miserable, and it's not an experience I care to repeat."

"So you've always been in the care of a father, husband or brother and haven't had time to learn how to properly live by yourself, have you?" Elijah said.

Selina nodded. "That's correct, I guess."

"Is it something you'd want to pursue?" He asked. "Would you want to give self-discovery a try? I think it would serve you well."

"I'm not sure if there's a point doing it now," Selina said. "What with the kids and all, I'd never be able to stay away from Nicky and Damon entirely."

"I'm sure we could make an arrangement where you could have your independence while still being able to take care of your children," Elijah told her.

Selina gulped. "What if I can't do it?" She said. She could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate. "It's all well and good for me to _say_ I'm going to leave Nicky for my own good, but what if I can't do it? Has it ever been done before?"

"I believe it has," Elijah said. "And the person you need to talk to is quite accessible."

"_Really?"_ Selina asked in surprise. "Who is it?"

"Roxanne," Elijah said simply. "Didn't she leave home for ten years without a word to Niklaus after he tried to hurt one of her friends? And if I recall correctly, they were quite close."

Selina snorted. "To say that Nicky and Roxie were 'quite close' would be an understatement. If she could have glued herself to him as a baby, she would have."

"And how old was Roxanne when she made her decision to separate from Niklaus? Six, seven years old?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "That's about right."

"Well, there you go," he said. "I assume that if a six year old can find it within herself to realize that she is unhappy and make a move to get out of Niklaus' clutches, you can as well...unless you _want_ to be outdone by your daughter?" He heaved an exaggerated sigh.

Selina scoffed, standing up quickly. "Of course I can," she said. "I refuse to be outdone by a six year old, _especially_ Roxie." Her phone began rining again. She saw who it was and then strode to the bathroom, threw her phone into the toilet and flushed it.

When she came back, Elijah was smirking. "That was Niklaus, I presume?"

Selina nodded. "Who else would it be?"

"Would you like to go now?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think I would. There's nothing else to be done here."

She squared her shoulders and strode back into the kitchen. Her father stared up at her curiously. "If the two of you were looking for the bathroom, it's not the way you went."

Selina shook her head, adjusting the bust of her raspberry blouse. "We weren't, Daddy. We needed to talk about something else entirely." She looked up at the clock. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get on our way. I have an appointment I have to be getting to." She looked around the table. "This has been a very enlighting experience."

Her father came to stand in front of her. "If I seemed harsh, I only said what I said because I worry about you. You know that."

She nodded. "I know you do, Daddy. Thank you so much for that. I'm going to be all right, though. I promise."

He nodded back. "I know you will." He looked over at Elijah. "Take care of her, will you?"

"I don't need to," Elijah said. "She will soon be doing a splendid job of taking care of herself."

* * *

><p>"...I guess it's because I have trouble picking men, for starters," Selina said. They were driving back from Charleston and Selina was trying to figure out why all of her relationships turned out to be absolute messes. "I've never picked out a decent guy to be in a relationship with. Well, I suppose in his own way Damon was pretty decent. But his father still hated him. Thought of him as the black sheep. There were always fights between father and son about Damon's drinking and carousing even before he left for war and I heard most of it. But he was always good to me, so I guess it was easy to put all the bad stuff aside as long as it was just the two of us."<p>

"And it never occurred to you to pay attention to the negative things?" Elijah asked.

Selina shrugged. "I just assumed that they were lies and his father was being unfair. That's the thing with both Damon and Nicky. They have this easy, rakish manner that makes you want to forget the bad stuff even if you do know there's a lot. And that's where I ran into trouble, I guess."

"In my opinion, if you care to hear it," Elijah said. He paused, and Selina nodded. He continued. "In my opinion, I think one of the problems you and Niklaus have is that when the two of you got together, you were not looking for love in your relationships. Aleksandr had abandoned you, you'd spent fifty years miserable and alone and that soured you on the whole idea of love being necessary in a relationship. As well, you'd been abandoned by two men you'd given your heart to, so when Niklaus came along, you didn't want to take another risk. A shallow, purely sexual relationship was good for you then and that's why you two were so successful. But then you parted, didn't you? Who's idea was that? His, or yours?"

"Mine," Selina said. "When your father showed up, Anna and Nicky knew that they were in danger. They had to get out of Paris as soon as possible. Nicky wanted me to come with him, because by then, we _had_ fallen in love with one another. He told me to meet him at the train station so we could go and stay in Geneva until better plans could be made, but I just couldn't. Not only did your father seem dangerous, but..."

"But you were afraid of getting hurt again, so you ended things abruptly to save yourself the heartache," Elijah finished.

Selina nodded. "It's not something I'm proud of, hurting him like that. But it seemed like a good idea at the time. And when I saw him again thirteen years later, it was in Chicago. He was running a bar. When he saw me, he got so angry that he actually wiped all memories of us from my mind and sent me on my way. I only got the past back recently." She paused. "Aleksandr said to me that the only reason Klaus pursued me at all in the twenties was because I was the lost doppleganger and originally, the only thing he wanted to do with me was kill me so he could become a hybrid. Do you know anything about that?"

"All I know is that if that was Niklaus' original plan for you, it changed almost immediately," Elijah said. "All he ever told me about you were the good things."

"Really?" Selina asked.

Elijah nodded. "Really. But you're doing the right thing. It'll be difficult for you in the beginning, but you'll feel better about yourself."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Selina said.

"So are you going to go and see Roxanne?"

Selina nodded. "I think I will, even though I will undoubtedly feel ridiculous asking her for any advice at all."

"Sometimes you have to ask others for advice," Elijah said. "You aren't always going to know everything."

"And I have to remember to get a new phone, too," Selina said.

* * *

><p>Later, when Selina drove over to Roxie and Vince's apartment building and stepped out of the elevator, she found a note on their front door: <strong>For anyone who needs us, we are in apartment 38C.<strong> Selina walked around and saw that 38C wasn't too far from Roxie and Vince's. She knocked on the door and a flushed Charlie answered a few minutes later. "Did you want to see Roxie?"

Selina sighed and nodded. "Of course. "What's going on?"

"This way," Charlie said, pushing her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. "Roxie and Vince are helping Tony and me plan our wedding and Roxie's being a big help!"

"...I cannot believe you would condone Tony wanting to be so cheap!" Roxie was yelling. "This is supposed to be the most romantic day of Charlie's life. Just what is your _problem_?"

"Well maybe he doesn't want to spend money on something stupid like veal shank as a main course!" Vince yelled back. "Hamburgers are cheaper and people actually will eat them so there won't be any wasted money! And while we're on the subject, why the hell would you need a strolling violinist anyway?"

"For background music," Charlie said, taking a seat next to Roxie on one side of a table while Vince and Tony stared at them beligerently from the other side. "Lots of classy places have violinists."

"I was thinking a DJ would work just as well," Tony said. "And it's not like we can't ask him to play some classical music if that's the ambience you want."

"No!" Roxie stood up and slammed a notebook down in front of them. "That would _not_ do just as well. That would be the stupidest thing you said all day!"

Charlie turned to her. "Are you counting when he suggested that we have the reception at the bowling alley or not?"

Roxie nodded. "I stand corrected: _that_ was the stupidest thing you've said all day."

Selina cleared her throat. "If I could just interrupt for a moment..."

Roxie turned to her mother. "What would you have done to Daddy if he suggested your wedding consist of a DJ and hamburgers at a bowling alley?"

Selina sat down next to her and scoffed. "Well, for one thing, your grandmother was in charge of our wedding and she wouldn't have put up with that for a second, and for another, that's exactly why your daddy and I made a getaway on the yacht to his private island."

"Daddy has an island?" Roxie asked. "Why haven't we ever gone there?"

"There are several reasons, but the main one is that one visit there would require years and years of therapy to help you recover. I'm not so sure_ I've_ gotten past it yet."

"That reminds me," Charlie said, "I've always wanted a wedding in the Caribbean. Let's do that!"

"No!" Tony and Vince said at once.

"And there's the death of my childhood dream," Charlie said.

"Why don't you try compromising?" Selina suggested. "There doesn't seem to be much of that going on."

"Fine," Vince said, looking at Roxie. "We'll give you the harpist and the ice sculpture if you give us the pinata."

"All, right," Roxie nodded. "But only if we can keep the cucumber sandwiches instead of the mini hot dogs."

Vince was about to open his mouth when Tony put a hand up. "No, Vince. Don't agree to that. If I want anything in this wedding, it's the mini hotdogs. Charlie isn't the only one with a dream."

"Relax," Vince told him. "I'm here for you."

Tony nodded and Vince looked across the table. "So what do you girls say?"

"Nope!" Roxie shook her head. "The mini hot dogs are a deal breaker." She took a pen and roughly crossed it off the list.

"Fine," Vince said. "I guess the little kiddies will be getting cotton candy after all."

"Oh, don't you dare," Roxie said. "I'm not having a bunch of hopped up little runts ruining the atmosphere."

Vince grinned. "If I pay for it, there's nothing you can do."

Roxie frowned. "Well, let me just say that you are out of line, and might I add, stupid!"

He grinned wider. "I know you are," he said. "But what am I?"

Roxie scoffed. "That's real mature!"

Selina sighed and left the room, shutting the door on Roxie and Vince's arguing. She obviously wouldn't get anything profound out of Roxie today.

* * *

><p>"I got your message," Aleksandr said as he strode into the bar and took a seat at a table across from Klaus, who was already very drunk. "What's the matter?"<p>

Klaus' head was on the table. "Selina hung up on me today," he said. "She's never done that before. Why would she do that?"

"I saw her before it happened," Aleksandr told him. "Her parents invited me to her house the same time she and Elijah were there and..."

Klaus found the strength to sit up. "What was Elijah doing with Selina at her parents' house?"

"I think she wanted to introduce him to them," Aleksandr said. "And at one point, they said they had to 'go to the bathroom' and left together. They were gone for an awfully long time. So long in fact, that I decided to investigate. I found then in the living room talking to each other. They didn't know I was there, of course. Otherwise they would have spoken a bit quieter."

"What did they say?" Klaus asked.

"To put it bluntly," Aleksandr said, "and it_ really_ pains me to tell you this because you're my brother and I love you, I think Elijah was encouraging Selina to leave you. And she was hanging on every word."

"She was?" Klaus asked. His eyes widened. "Why would she want to leave me?"

"Well Elijah said that he thought Selina wasn't happy and that she should take action to be independent, but personally, I think it's just because he's secretly in love with her and wants her for himself. Why else would he have daggered you? Because he knew that if you were still around when he tried to pursue Selina, you'd interfere. By daggering you, he was absolutely assured you'd be out of the way while he made his move. If I were you, I'd find her and put a stop to this right now. Otherwise, it'll be just like Roxie all over again. And could you be without Selina for ten or more years?"

"No," Klaus shook his head. "I couldn't. No other woman is worth anything to me." He held up his glass. "I owe you one, brother. To you."

Aleksandr brought up his glass too. "It's my pleasure," he said.


	32. Out Of Control

After Klaus and Aleksandr had had a bit more to drink, Aleksandr grabbed Klaus by the arm and helped him out of the bar. "The question is," he said as soon as they were both seated, "What do you plan to do with this information now that I've given it to you?"

"I think that should be obvious," Klaus said. "I have to stop Selina from leaving, don't I?"

Aleksandr nodded thoughtfully. "You could try that. But I doubt it would do you any good. She seemed pretty determined to go this time."

Klaus smirked. "Oh, I'm not worried. It's easy to get her to change her mind in situations like this. I just have to use my charm."

They reached Klaus and Selina's house. Her car was in the driveway. "Looks like you arrived just in time," Aleksandr whispered. "I won't be coming in with you. If she sees me, it could destroy your chances."

Klaus nodded and strode inside. He found Selina in their bedroom, packing. "What's the hurry, love?" he asked. "Going somewhere?"

She looked up at him. "Yes," she said. "I'm leaving for awhile. But I'll be back eventually. Don't you worry."

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. Then she stood up from putting her folded shirts into her suitcase and turned around to face him squarely. "You know what?" She asked, hands on her hips. "You deserve the truth; it's not nothing. While you were daggered, I came to a realization that I don't like the way our relationship is going now. I need more. I deserve more. I'd just be selling myself short if I stayed. I need to grow up and figure out what I want in my life, and until I do that, I'm going to leave. I know that that'll be hard for you and I'm sorry, but I don't see any other way to deal with this."

He blinked. "You're just going to _leave_ me?" He asked. He sounded shocked. "We aren't even going to talk about it first?"

Selina shook her head. "No, Niklaus. Because you don't talk. You manipulate so that everything always goes your way. When Elijah first suggested I leave, I was surprised. I thought that I couldn't do it because it had never been done before. But Roxie did it. Right after you tried to make Vince into a hybrid. And if she can leave you for her own good, so can I. You made it through okay then. You can make it through okay now. Oh, and I'm taking Lucy as well, so she doesn't end up like me."

"I made it through all right when Roxie left because I had you," he said. "If you leave and take Lucy, I won't have anybody!"

Selina pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's not my fault." She hefted her suitcase and made her way toward the bedroom door. It was then that he seemed to snap. He sped over, snatched the suitcase out of her hand and slammed her against the wall. "You aren't leaving," he said. "And you aren't taking Lucy either."

But instead of looking scared, Selina just smiled. "You're only proving my point, you know," she said.

That made him relax and put the suitcase beside himself on the floor. His face relaxed into a look of innocence. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really didn't mean to. You caught me by surprise."

Selina took the opportunity to duck under his arm and grab the doorknob. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have to go. I have to get Lucy and go. If I give in, even the tiniest little bit and stay here, nothing will change. We'll be the same as we've always been and we both deserve better than that."

She stepped just outside the bedroom door and eyed him sorrowfully. Then she shut the door and went to grab Lucy.

She and Lucy got out of the house and into Elijah's waiting car without trouble. "Was he difficult?" Elijah asked.

Selina nodded. "Just a little," she said. "But I stayed firm."

He looked at her fondly. "Good for you."

Selina nodded. "Thanks," she said. Then, they drove away.

* * *

><p>As soon as Aleksandr saw Elijah's car pull away, he snuck out of his hiding spot and went back into the house. Klaus was throwing things on the floor and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Fine, leave me! I don't care! Have it your way, you stupid...worthless...bitch!"<p>

"Want a little something to dull the pain?" Aleksandr asked? "Scotch? Vodka? Bourbon? Rum?"

Klaus looked up at him, breathing hard and holding a small Dresden shepherdess aloft in one hand. "Just get a bottle of everything," he said gruffly. "I don't really give a damn about anything anymore."

"All right then," Aleksandr nodded, starting a little as the shepherdess hit the floor with a loud crash.

Once he was gone and Klaus had broken the entire shelf of figurines that Selina had gotten from her grandmother, he sank down to the floor and put his head in his hands. He felt horrible. He needed to talk to somebody. He slowly pulled himself up and stumbled to the front door of the house and pulled it open, falling flat on the front steps. Swearing, he stood up again and limped to his car, sitting behind the wheel and putting his foot on the gas.

He drove to Alistair's, where he saw only one car parked out front. He parked beside it and went inside. Astrid was in the kitchen and when she saw him, her eyes widened. "Klaus, are you all right? You look horrible!"

Klaus' voice was flat. "Hello, Astrid. No, I'm not all right. Selina's lost her mind! She left me!"

Astrid's eyes widened. "She did what? Really?"

He sat down on a stool in front of the breakfast bar and nodded. "That's right. I was at a bar havin' a drink with my brother Aleksandr and _he_ told me that Selina had gone to her parents' house with Elijah and that he'd heard the two of them, Selina and Elijah, talking very seriously about how her and my relationship wasn't working out, so she should leave me! I think it's cause he wants her to himself instead!"

Astrid leaned forward. "Oh, that's not true! Elijah would _never_ try and take Selina from you. I'm sure of that."

"Yeah?" Klaus said. "Well, when I got back to the house, I found Selina packing up. She said she had to leave because all I did was manipulate her and that she'd be selling herself short if she stayed with me. Said that I handled Roxie leaving just fine and so I should be all right with her leaving for a bit too. But that was different!"

"Oh, come now," Astrid said, plunking a hot chocolate down in front of him. "It won't be so bad. At least you'll still have Lucy."

He took a sip and shook his head. "No, I won't. She's taken Lucy too. Says she doesn't want me to be a bad influence on her. Don't you think that's unreasonable?"

Astrid nodded. "Perhaps a bit. But maybe Selina doesn't want to leave you forever. Sometimes in relationships, especially with people who have been together as long as you, things slow down. They change. Things happen that make people take different paths. I'm sure you and Selina have only hit a bump in the road and when the time is right, she'll come back."

Klaus looked up slowly from his mug of hot chocolate. "Or I could just use my own methods of persuasion. Elijah got her to leave me. I bet if I try, I can get him to convince her to take me back again!"

Astrid shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant..."

But he was sprinting away and didn't hear a word she said. Probably wouldn't have listened if he had.

* * *

><p>Klaus burst into Elijah's bedroom, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. "All right!" He said when Elijah looked up. "Where is she? What the hell did you do with her? Are you keeping her in your bed now?"<p>

Elijah looked up calmly from his paper. "Well, hello to you too, Niklaus. Can I do anything for you?"

"This is your fault!" Klaus cried. "You just came and stuck your nose in where it didn't belong, didn't you?"

Elijah put his paper beside him on the bed. "If you're referring to Selina, she's gone out and she took Lucy with her. And I have no idea why you would think she was in my bed."

"We were happy, Selina and me!" Klaus shouted. "But you brainwashed her so you could have her all to yourself!"

Elijah got off the bed. "I didn't! She won't be staying here, even! She'll have an apartment of her own. Really, Niklaus, who would put such ridiculous ideas into your head?"

Klaus shook his head. "Don't you lie to me, Elijah. I know you are." He sped out and came back a moment later, clutching a whimpering, frightened Susan. "Tell me where Selina is, or I will kill Susan."

"I already told you," Elijah said firmly. "She's gone out and I don't know when she's coming back."

"Not good enough," Klaus said. He ripped Susan's heart from her chest and threw her crumpled body at Elijah's feet, licking her blood off his fingers. He offered Elijah his hand. "Would you like some?" He asked.

Elijah growled and just as he was prepared to spring at Klaus, they heard the jingle of a key. The front door opened and Selina called, "Elijah, I'm back! Are we going to look at apartments now? Or do you want to wait a while? Either way is fine with me."

"I'm in my bedroom," Elijah called. "Why don't you come in here and we can talk?"

When Selina appeared in the doorway, the first thing she saw was Susan's body. "Oh, my god!" She cried, clutching Lucy to her chest. "What happened here?"

She then noticed Klaus standing next to Elijah. She'd caught him red-handed. "I should have guessed," she said quietly. "Did you come looking for me?"

"Not necessarily," Klaus sad. "I came to talk to Elijah _about_ you. About what he did to you."

"What?" Selina was having a hard time taking her eyes off Susan's body. "He didn't do anything to me!"

"He did," Klaus nodded and glared at Elijah. "We were happy, you and me! But he brainwashed you into thinking something was wrong. This is all his fault!"

"No, it's not!" Selina shook her head. "It's nobody's fault. It's just something that I need to work through. And after I work through it, I will come back. But it's going to take time. And the longer you keep acting like an ass, the longer you're going to have to wait. Now go home!"

"You mean 'go to the big, empty house that _used_ to be home'?" Klaus asked. "I think that's what you mean. There's nothing left for me there anymore."

"Fine," Selina said. "Don't go home. Go wherever the hell you want as long as it isn't anywhere near me!"

Klaus growled and stomped off. Selina looked down at Susan's body again, then up at Elijah. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry about this," she said. "I had no idea he'd be this upset about me leaving. He did so well with Roxie."

"Don't," Elijah told her. "Don't you be sorry. You're not responsible for anything he does. Don't blame yourself. And I'm proud of you for not going with him. You're really growing."

"Oh, who cares about me?" Selina said. "You're the one who he took his frustrations out on. What can I do to help _you_? Well, for starters, we can hold off looking at apartments until tomorrow. But that means I'll have to stay here tonight. Is that okay?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course. Pick any room you want. I'll go take care of Susan."

"I'll help," Selina said. "Let me, please."

Elijah gazed at her earnest expression and nodded after a moment. "All right," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>They called Anna and Stefan and explained what happened. "Nick really killed Susan?" Anna asked in surprise. "Why would he do that? I mean, I know she wasn't a lot of people's favorite person, but I <em>never<em> thought he'd get angry enough to kill her. Mother isn't going to be happy about this. And to have that be on top of all her other problems..."

"Would you and Stefan come over and watch Lucy?" Selina interrupted. "Elijah and I have to go bury Susan's body and I don't want to bring Lucy along."

"Of course," Anna said. "We'll be there in a minute."

When they arrived, Elijah and Selina headed out to bury Susan's body. They drove into the woods, and when they were far enough in that there weren't even any animals walking about, they parked and pulled Susan's body out of the trunk, taking it to the center of the woods and lying it down on the earth. "I know how hard this is for you," Selina told him. "If you want to talk about it, go ahead."

Elijah shook his head and pulled a shovel out of the trunk and stuck it in the dirt. "I can do that," Selina said. "You watch Susan."

While Elijah cradled Susan's limp body in its black dress and pink cardigan, Selina dug her grave. By the time it was done, It was deep enough that Selina couldn't climb out by herself. "You'll have to bring her," Selina called. Elijah picked her up and slowly brought her over to the grave, propelling himself slowly downward and placing Susan gently at the bottom. He kissed her once gently on the forehead and then offered Selina his hand. "There's nothing more that can be done here," he said. "We might as well go home."

Selina took his hand and they got out of the grave and filled it in. Then, they got in the car and headed back to town.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stefan sat in front of the television at Elijah's with Lucy on his lap. "I just thought of something," he called to Anna, who was in the kitchen.<p>

"What's that?" Anna called back.

"What do you think Selina is gonna want to do about Lucy and Sam's birthday?" He asked. "It's going to require some thinking about."

"Well we're obviously not celebrating on the actual day, are we?" Anna asked, coming into the living room and sitting next to them. "You and I are busy that day."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, and if you think about it, you and I _have_ to be there. Lucy's your niece and Sam's my nephew. Biologically, I mean."

Anna smirked. "Don't you find it kind of funny that Selina had children fathered by our brothers and later _we_ got married?"

"It's interesting, I guess," Stefan agreed. "So, do you think your mother is going to want to throw a big party that day?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course. Mother doesn't _do_ small parties!"

Stefan nodded. "And obviously, since Sam isn't related to her, she won't want him there."

"She doesn't _know_ Sam's not related to her," Anna countered. "But I really don't think we should risk the chance of her putting two and two together, do you?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think it would be wise. So, the party that your mother throws will only have Lucy present."

"What if she asks about Sam?"

"I'll suggest Selina drop him off at Damon's," Stefan said. "There'll be a lot of people at your mother's party. We'll just say that Sam doesn't do well with crowds, and then later that night, we'll bring Lucy over to Damon's and you and me and Damon and Selina and Lucy and Sam can all celebrate their birthday together."

"That might actually work!" Anna said. "Selina will be so happy that we gave her one less thing to think about."

They were still praising themselves when Selina and Elijah walked in the door. "Did everything go all right?" Selina asked. "What are the two of you so happy about?"

Anna handed her Lucy. "You'll find out eventually," she said. "And everything went fine."

"Good," Selina said.

After Stefan and Anna left, Elijah looked at Selina. "I think I'm going to go lie down," he said.

She nodded. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Klaus arrived at Roxie and Vince's apartment just as they were returning from Tony and Charlie's. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Roxie asked. "You look terrible. Have you been drinking?"<p>

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "Every sort of spirit you can imagine."

"Well maybe you should come in and sit down." She motioned for Vince to open the door and helped her father onto a sofa. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Your mother left me," Klaus said. "And it's all your uncle Elijah's fault. First, he daggers me so he can romance your mother without any trouble and then he convinces her to leave me."

Roxie's eyes widened. "He _daggered_ you?"

Klaus nodded. "Yep. Stabbed me right in the back."

Roxie put her hands on her hips. "That's not very nice!"

She began striding back toward her bedroom. "Don't do anything stupid!" Vince called after her. He followed her into her room. "What's going on?" He asked.

Roxie looked up at him. "See, neither my father nor any of my aunts and uncles on my father's side can be killed in traditional ways. They can only be immobilized with a dagger dipped in white oak ash. And my uncle stabbed my dad. You just don't do that."

"So are you going to take vengeance on your uncle now?" Vince asked.

"Perhaps," Roxie said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure."

"That would seem like a big risk to me," Vince said. "Hurting someone who's older and more powerful than you."

"I didn't say I was going to physically hurt him," Roxie said. "There are other things I can do besides that. You might even appreciate my method of vengeance." She opened up her closet door and began throwing out all her designer dresses.

"Is this an excuse for you to go shopping again?" Vince asked. "Remember how you maxed out your credit cards last month?"

"Oh, don't be such a weenie," Roxie said. She found a pair of old jeans with a hole in the knee that she'd thrown in the back of the closet and after undressing, threw them on. Then, she turned to Vince. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked. "Preferably something in plaid?"

She had to snap to get his eyes to move from her upper torso. "Focus!" She yelled. "My dad is right out there!"

He grinned and his eyes went right back to where he wanted them to be and he pulled her to him. "He's drunk off his ass," he said. "He's not going to know." He began kissing her neck, his hand going down her collarbone and under her bra to cup her breast. She moaned, putting her hand under his chin to bring his face up so she could kiss him. He eased her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He grinned with one side of his mouth up and unzipped her. He eased her jeans down her thighs and kissed a trail down from her belly. Then, he threw her jeans on the floor and whipped off her panties. She peeled off his shirt. "Just a little while," she said. "If we go too long, he'll get suspicious even if he _is_ drunk."

"All right," he said and decided if they weren't going to be there very long, he'd better keep his pants on. They finished a little while later and came out to find Klaus staring aimlessly at the television. "Daddy? Are you all right?" Roxie asked again. She reached out to touch him and he started, jerking violently. Then, he looked over at her and winced. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, gesturing at the jeans and the red plaid shirt she'd tied in a knot so it stopped at her midriff. "Are you planning to move out of here and live in a trailer park?"

Roxie shook her head. "No, but can you imagine the look on Uncle Elijah's face when he sees me wearing jeans that have _holes_? And I don't believe this shirt's been washed in awhile, either."

"Actually, I washed it two days ago," Vince countered.

She shook her head dismissively. "Whatever." She turned back to Klaus. "So are you home alone now, or is Lucy with you?"

"I'm alone," Klaus said sadly. "Your mother took Lucy too."

"Well if you want," Roxie said, "Vince and I could come stay with you for a few days. We'd be happy to."

Klaus looked at her. "You would?"

"Yes," Vince said. "We would."

Klaus grinned at him. "You know, I think I like you."

"Did you hear that?" Vince said to Roxie as they followed him out of the apartment. "Your father likes me."

Roxie scoffed. "If he would have been sober enough to hear what you were doing to me, he wouldn't like you at all."

Vince smirked. "Oh, shut up. You loved it."

* * *

><p>When they reached the house, they went inside with Roxie leading Klaus and Vince bringing up the rear. When they were all sitting in the living room, Klaus brought out three glasses, each filled with red liquid. He gave one each to Vince and Roxie and took the third one for himself. "I'd like to make a toast," Klaus said. "To the two who stayed with me when nobody else really gave a damn."<p>

"Hear, hear," Vince said. He and Klaus downed what was in their cups, but Roxie spit hers out all over the rug. "Oh, my god!" She said. "That's _Mom's blood_, isn't it?" She asked, looking angrily at her father. She groaned when she saw that Vince's glass was empty. "You drank my mother's blood," she told him.

He shrugged. "So what?"

"Why did you drink it?"

He didn't reply, but kept his eyes trained on the hallway. Roxie turned just as Klaus appeared, carrying a large carving knife, stroking it lovingly. Then he looked at Vince. "I can make this quick if you're scared," he said.

Vince shook his head. "Of course I'm not scared."

"Good to know," Klaus grinned. But just as he reached Vince, he turned back to Roxie. "I was going to do the honors," he said. "But then I figured you might want to," he said to her, handing her the knife.

"No," she said quietly. "I won't."

"If you want me to allow the two of you to be in the same bedroom again, you will," he said to her.

Roxie nodded, and sniffling softly, took the knife. She intended to stab him in the gut so it would be quick, but Klaus told her, "No, no. Go for his jugular. Have you fed yet today?"

Roxie turned and stared at him, repulsed. Finally, he lost patience, came up behind her, took hold of the wrist of the hand that held the knife, and together, he and Roxie slit Vince's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, and once Vince hit the ground, Roxie fell on her knees beside him, sobbing. She looked up at her father, tears falling freely from her eyes. "How could you?" She whispered. "How _could_ you?"

But Klaus was grinning. "Relax, sweet pea," he told her. "Your true love will be up in a minute."

When Vince opened his eyes, Roxie threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Is it done?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. But you're so _stupid_. You really are!" She lay her head on his chest.

"Well," Klaus said, "I'm going to bed. You children have a good night now."

* * *

><p>Selina looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in," she called. "I promise I'm decent!"<p>

Elijah came in a second later. "Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think so. And Lucy's sleeping all right, so that's good." She was wearing a very short night shirt which showed off her legs to their best advantage. Elijah managed to look away just as she turned back to face him. "I just came to say goodnight," he said.

"Well that's nice," she said. She pulled the covers aside and climbed in. She looked up at Elijah. "You know, this bed is awfully big for me to be in all by myself. Won't you come join me?"

He grinned and climbed in beside her. "I don't think so," he said. "But I _will _give you a good night kiss." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled away from a moment. Then, he kissed all over the rest of her body and soon there was not one place on her his lips hadn't touched.

She whimpered. "I want more," she whispered, pouting.

He just grinned and shook his head. "Goodnight," he said, then left her room and shut off the light. She sighed and shut her eyes, his name on her lips...

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up on the floor next to his bed. He had just had the most horrible dream. But he knew one thing for sure now: If she wasn't in his brother's bed now, she would be soon.<p> 


	33. Love and Revenge

The next day, Selina decided to go to Damon's. Now that she'd dealt decisively with one of the men in her life, it was time to be completely honest with the other. She drove up to his house and knocked on the door. Damon answered a few minutes later. "Well, look who's here!" He said. "What's the news?"

She stepped inside, ignoring him for a moment. She looked at Sam, who was sitting propped up against the sofa and picked him up, hugging him for a moment. "Hi, Sammy! I'm so happy to see you!" Then she put him down and turned to see Damon with his arms outstretched. "Don't I get a hug too?" He asked.

Selina sat down on the sofa. "That depends," she said. "Damon, I have to tell you something that's very serious, and how you react to it will determine whether or not you get a hug."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked. "You hug Sam automatically, but I have to meet certain criteria before you hug me? How is_ that _fair?"

"Because," Selina told him, "hugging you is different for me then hugging Sam and you know it."

"How?" Damon asked.

She gave him a look. "Where your hands are by the end of the hug for one thing. They always start at the center of my back, but by the end, they invariably move south and end up on my ass."

Damon sighed. "Point taken. So, no hugs for me. What's the news?"

"Now, wait just a minute," Selina said. "I didn't _necessarily_ mean you wouldn't get any hugs. There's still that possibility. But what I came to tell you is that I've decided to leave Niklaus for a little while. I need to decide what I want in a relationship and the kind of person I want to be before I go back into that snake pit again."

Damon's eyes lightened. "You left him? Do you need a place to stay? You know you can always stay here."

Selina shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't think that's a good idea. You and I have a history and I think it would be best if it didn't seem like I was showing favoritism."

"Cause I'm a problem too," Damon nodded. "Of course."

"I didn't say you were a problem," Selina said. "The difference between you and Niklaus is that you and I can be around each other without the temptation of the bedroom hanging in the air. Niklaus and I can't do that. Or at least he can't. Between the time Aleksandr left me and I got with Niklaus, forty-four years passed and I was celibate for all of them."

Damon grinned. "Come on, Lina. Why would you choose to torture yourself that way?"

Selina sighed. "Listen, do you want a hug or not?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then here is what I'm thinking," she said. "I don't want to cut you out of my life, cause truth be told, you really haven't done anything to warrant it. At least not in the last hundred and fifty-ish years. But if I'm going to come and see you, you have to promise me that we won't have any sort of sexual contact at all."

"Seriously?" Damon asked. "How can you ask me that? Do you know how hard that's going to be? I know what you look like naked!"

Selina sighed, her hand on her forehead. "Damon, please don't make this any more difficult for me than it already is."

Damon looked at her coldly and shook his head. "Well, it's no walk in the park for me, either!" He said. "You aren't the only person struggling in all this," he said. "I am too! Did that ever occur to you?"

Selina flushed a little, her eyes cast downward. "No," she said quietly. "Not really."

Damon got down on his knees beside her and put his hand under her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "I know I've screwed up in the past," he said quietly. "I know I have things to make up to you that I'll probably never be able to. But can't you at least give me a little credit for trying?"

She looked up at him and nodded, putting her arms around him. "I guess I can."

When they pulled apart, he said, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Selina shook her head. "But I didn't say it would be. So, do _you_ have anything you need to tell _me_?"

"Actually," Damon said, "I believe that Anna and Stefan are already planning the twins' birthday. Stefan called me about it yesterday. Asked if we could have a small party here with the six of us, something much quieter after the big thing that Anna is convinced Elissavetta will want to throw."

Selina nodded. "I'd like that, actually," she said. "It would be nice to have the two of them together at _some_ point during the day. And I'll need some quiet after what will invariably go on at Elissavetta's because there's always some catastrophe that crops up and makes everything unpleasant."

"I'll be more than happy to be allowed to miss it," he said. "But I'll be sending good thoughts your way."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks for that," she said.

"So are you just going to go now that you've said what you came here to say?"

She shrugged. "I was actually planning on staying. But if you _want_ me to go..."

"No," he said quickly. "I don't. Definitely not." He plunked Sam down on her lap. "Now can I get you a drink or anything?"

* * *

><p>Elijah was alone in the apartment when he heard the knock on the front door. Curious, he got up and went to answer it, not at all surprised about who he saw on the other side. "Niklaus," he said, gesturing for his brother to come inside. "I would ask why you're here, but that's unnecessary, isn't it?"<p>

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I don't know what you did to Selina, but you have to convince her to come back."

"I won't." Elijah shook his head. "And I didn't do anything to her. I merely suggested that she evaluate where she is in her life and see if she's really happy. And as it turned out, the answer was no, so she's now taking appropriate steps to rectify that."

Klaus glared at him. "I hate you," he said.

Elijah sighed and brought Klaus a drink. "Niklaus, you act as if you have no control over this situation."

"I don't," Klaus took a big gulp and shook his head. "You went behind my back and betrayed me."

"You're a fool," Elijah told him. "What I'm doing can only help you."

"Oh, yes?" Klaus asked suspiciously. "How?"

"You have control over yourself," Elijah said. "You can change your own behavior. I assume you weren't always like you are now. Do you remember what you were like when you and Selina first met?"

"I wasn't much different," Klaus said. "Although I suppose I _did_ focus less on the physical part of our relationship back then and more on the other things."

"That's something," Elijah said encouragingly. "Why aren't you doing that now?"

"Things are different now," Klaus said. "Now my werewolf gene is activated. Back then, it wasn't. Do you know how hard it is to focus on things other than sex when you have an active werewolf gene?"

"Yet it can be done," Elijah told him. "Selina's doing it. Why don't you give it a try and see what happens?"

"What's the point?" Klaus asked. "She won't even talk to me. We haven't been in the same room in weeks."

"But I have a feeling there will be one place that the two of you will be together, and soon."

Klaus turned to him. "Lucy's birthday party!" He said, realization suddenly dawning.

Elijah nodded. "And I bet Mother is still angry with me for what I did to you, so I won't be invited. She'll find some other task for me to do instead."

Klaus grinned. "And without her safety net, Selina will be forced to face me. Brilliant."

"What will you do when you see her?" Elijah asked. "I want you to tell me now."

"I could show her Mother's art collection," Klaus said. "She's never seen it before, and the hours we spent at the Louvre alone are too many for me to count."

"That's a start," Elijah said. "I just hope you can pull it off."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of months, Selina kept herself busy. The first order of business was finding a new apartment. She couldn't stay with Elijah forever. She was looking at the apartments for rent on the internet one day, when Elijah asked, "Are you sure it's an apartment you want? Why not an entire house?"<p>

She shrugged. "An entire house would be a little big for two people, wouldn't it? And it's not like I'm going to be there very long. Going through the whole process of buying a house when I'm only going to be moving out a few months later seems a little wasteful, don't you think?"

"Your confidence in Niklaus' desire to improve himself for you surprises me," Elijah said.

Selina sighed. "Well, I find it easier to believe in the best of people. Even your brother. Well, Nicky anyway. Now Aleksandr..." She shuddered. "I don't know _what_ to think about him." She turned. "You do know about Aleksandr and me, don't you?" She asked him.

He nodded. "After he left you, he had second thoughts, but by then it was too late to go back. That's why he asked me to help him keep an eye on you. Don't you remember that?"

Selina sighed and shook her head. "No, I'd forgotten that. But if he originally wanted to protect me, then why is he trying to ruin me now?"

Elijah shrugged. "I don't know. That's something you'll have to ask him. Now, have you found anything promising?"

Selina pulled up a picture of a light-blue painted apartment with dark furniture and large windows. "This one is a two bedroom, good neighborhood, not too far away. It could work."

"All right," Elijah said. "We could go take a look at it if you'd like."

Selina nodded. "I _would_ like."

* * *

><p>Once she'd gotten a better look at the place, Selina decided that it was the apartment for her.<p>

"I want to move in as soon as possible," she said as she and Elijah were driving back to his house. "They said I could come any time. I mean, I'll still have to do my laundry and pack and stuff, but after that."

"I think that's a good idea," Elijah said approvingly. "Not that I don't enjoy having you around immensely."

"But I have to have a life for myself," Selina nodded. "I got it."

They arrived home and Selina began making lists of the stuff she would need to take to the apartment. "And I'll probably have to do all my clothes," she said. "I don't trust those apartment washing machines. At least not when I have a better one here. I should use it while I can."

* * *

><p>It took her a week or so to get everything packed up and brought over to the apartment. Then, the day before she moved in herself, she decided to tackle the laundry.<p>

She was carrying some stuff to go in the gentle cycle when she happened into Elijah's room and noticed some clothes on his bed. "I'm doing stuff on the gentle cycle and I could take things of yours if you want," she called to him. "It wouldn't be any trouble."

But he was in the shower and didn't hear her. "I'll just take them anyway," she said to herself, scooping them up. " They're a little wrinkly. No sense using two loads' worth of water when I can just do them now in one." She carried her armload out of Elijah's bedroom, shutting the door behind her just as the shower turned off.

Elijah got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He opened the bathroom door and strolled over to his bed, stopping short when he saw that the clothes he'd carefully laid out on his bed were gone.

He was sure he'd laid them here. He looked under the bed to see if they'd fallen off and landed there, but they hadn't. He went to the door and opened it a little. "Selina!" He called. "Selina, could you come here?"

Selina came to the door a minute or so later. "What do you need? And why are you hiding behind the door like that?"

"Because I'm not wearing anything at the moment," he said. "I had clothes laid out on the bed for when I got out of the shower and they've gone missing. You wouldn't know where they are, would you?"

She nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. I took them to be washed because they seemed a tad wrinkly. they're in the machine right now. You'll have them in about forty-five minutes. Can't you wait that long? Or how about putting on some other clothes? I'm sure you have others in there."

"I don't see any reason to put on a whole new outfit when there's still much of today left," he said.

Selina opened the door. "Well, I'm sorry," she said. "But there's nothing I can do now." She saw that he was in his towel and gave him a full body sweep with her eyes. "I don't see why you're so eager to dress anyway," she said. She gestured at him. "There's nothing about you that really needs to be covered up. You're very nicely built. Why so modest?"

"Because," Elijah said through his teeth, "it's not right to just walk around unclothed."

She shrugged. "Nicky does it all the time."

Elijah looked heavenward and nodded. "Yes, well, it should be obvious that I think differently. You and I aren't married or even engaged. You are in fact, married to my brother. Therefore, it would be inappropriate to..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Selina gave him a grin. "Learn to take a compliment will you?" She winked and made it to the door, opening it and stepping on the other side of the threshold. "I'll bring you your clothes when they're done. I promise."

"Wait!" He cried. "You can't just leave me here like this!"

But she shut the door and his protests were cut off. He went to sit on his bed and wait, since he had no other option.

* * *

><p>When she brought him his clothes, she was apologetic. "I am so sorry," she told him. "I honestly wasn't trying to pull anything. It was just that these were the same type as the ones in the load I was doing and I thought I could save water if I just did everything at once."<p>

He took them from her. "It's all right. You meant well."

She nodded. "I really did. Now I'll leave you alone so you can dress." She turned and strolled out, shutting the door behind her. But then she kept her hand on the handle, opening it a crack to watch him dress. He really _was_ nicely put together.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the day of the twins' birthday. Although Elissavetta had indeed planned a big party, she hadn't been that upset when Selina had told her that Sam had to stay out of it.<p>

"What a shame," she'd said. "But if he can't really handle crowds, we wouldn't want to overwhelm him, now would we? But Lucy will still be with us?"

"Of course," Selina said. "What would the point of the party be if Lucy wasn't there?"

"Before you hang up," Elissavetta said, "Aleksandr would like a word."

"I just bet he would," Selina said under her breath. "What do you want?" She snapped when he came on the line.

"Temper, temper," Aleksandr said calmly. "Is that any way to greet your former love?"

"Shut. Up." Selina said through her teeth. "If you don't tell me what it is you want right now, I'm going to hang up on you."

"I just wondered who you were bringing to the party with you," he said smoothly.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I'll be coming with Elijah."

"Oh, but dear, he's not coming," Aleksandr said.

"Then I'll come by myself," Selina said flatly. "There's no law that says I have to come escorted. Besides, I'm sure you and Nicky will be waiting for me."

"Why don't you bring that ex of yours?" Aleksandr said. "The one you used to complain about all the time when we were married? I haven't spoken with him in awhile."

Selina rolled her eyes, took the phone away from her ear and turned it off, hanging it up. She wouldn't take the bait. She wouldn't.

She picked up the phone again and called Elijah. He answered right away. "Yes?"

"What's this about you not coming to Lucy's party?" She asked. "Aleksandr just told me."

"Mother has asked for my assistance on something that will make me unable to attend. Besides that, I think this will be a good opportunity for you to show off the independence you've worked so hard to obtain these last six months," Elijah told her. "I'll be eager to hear how things went, though. How successful you were. Will you come and visit me tonight?"

"Okay," Selina said. "I guess I will." She paused. "Actually, I'm going to make the cake for the party and I'm so tiny that I can't reach some of the stuff that you put in the cabinets, so could you come over and help me?"

"I'll be over soon," Elijah replied.

* * *

><p>"You know if you keep eating the batter, there won't be enough left for you to actually make the cake."<p>

Selina turned around sheepishly, a chocolate batter-covered finger in her mouth, to find Elijah smirking at her.  
>She took hold of the wooden spoon in the batter bowl and gave it a good hard stir.<p>

"I took that into account," she said. "There'll be enough. Don't even worry about it."

He just looked at her and shook his head. "Do you need any help?" He asked. "It looks like you could use some help."

Selina looked down at her jeans and pink short-sleeved t-shirt which were covered in flour and batter stains. There was also flour in her hair, which she'd put up in a messy hairstyle with a clip. "I'm doing all right, actually," she said. "The mess is half the fun."

He shook his head. "You really have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Selina shook her head, but held up the cookbook. "It's all in here. How difficult could it be, really?"

He looked around the kitchen. When she said she'd made a mess, she wasn't exaggerating. "What happened in here?"

She shrugged. "I accidently detached the beaters on the mixer too early and I couldn't get them back on." She opened the cookbook again. "Do you know where the vanilla is?"

He looked toward one of the higher cabinets. "Up there," he said. She grabbed a stool and climbed on it, reaching up to the shelf, her fingertips just barely touching the bottle.

"Here, let me help you," Elijah said, coming up behind her and putting an arm around her waist so she didn't fall and then reaching up for the vanilla with his other hand. He grabbed hold of it and handed it to her. They stood like that for a few seconds, the rose scent of her shampoo reaching his nostrils. He inhaled slowly, then let her go, clearing his throat.

"If you need anything else, just let me know," he said.

She nodded. "All right. Thank you."

He quickly strode away from the kitchen and sat himself down in Lucy's room. Selina had dressed her up in a pink dress with a white and pink bow in her dark blonde hair. She looked up at him with Selina's wide blue eyes. Then, she lifted up her arms and cooed. Elijah picked her up and took her over to the rocking chair, sitting her down in his lap with a book.

By the time Selina found them, they'd nearly made it through Lucy's entire bookshelf of picturebooks. "Here you are!" Selina said.

"Do you need anything else?" Elijah asked, putting the book down and standing up.

"No," Selina shook her head. "I've got the cake in the car, and we have to leave for your mother's in about five minutes." She looked from his face to Lucy's. "You two been having a good time?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course we have." He gave Lucy a smile. "We'll finish the books in your bookshelf next time, young lady." Lucy grinned back at him and then held out her arms to Selina. "Thank you so much for entertaining her," Selina told him.

"It was no problem, really," he said. "I was happy to."

Selina nodded. "All right, then. I'll see you tonight with a full report of all the chaos that will make you grateful you weren't there."

He smirked. "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Selina had a feeling in her gut as she walked toward Elissavetta's house that something was going to happen at this party. She stepped inside, holding Lucy tight to herself. "I'm here!" She called when no one came to greet her. "And I brought the birthday girl!"<p>

Soon after that, she heard footsteps, but it wasn't Elissavetta who appeared. It was Roxie. "I didn't know you were coming," Selina said in surprise.

"Of course," Roxie said. "It's my little sister's birthday party, after all. You're going to meet Damon later for Sam, right?"

Selina nodded. "Yeah. We got that all worked out. Where is everybody?"

"The kitchen," Roxie said. "And the living room next to the kitchen. Dad's here too. Are you two all right? Dad told me you left him. And it made him so upset that he made Vince into a hybrid. Could you have a word with Dad about that?"

"Didn't Vince _want_ to be a hybrid?" Selina asked.

"Well yes," Roxie sighed. "And I told him it was a stupid idea."

"Well listen," Selina told her. "I'm not going to scold your dad because if Vince wanted it to happen, he would have found some way to get it done, no matter what you said. Sometimes, guys will do stupid things and women can't do a thing about it, so personally, I say chalk this one up to experience and move on."

Roxie frowned. "I was hoping you'd say something else."

"I know you were," Selina told her. "Now will you take me to the kitchen?"

As she and Roxie walked toward the kitchen, they passed an anteroom where Adrian and Helene were huddled together. "Now are you sure you know what you're doing?" Helene asked him. "If you don't do this the right way, it'll just cause a fuss."

"Look," Adrian whispered back. "Uncle Aleksandr's been giving Mom trouble for years and I think it's time somebody put a stop to it, don't you?"

"But why would you pick your little sister's birthday party?" Helene asked him.

"Well, when else are we all going to be together?"

Selina almost interrupted them, but then decided to pretend she hadn't heard and move on instead. It might do Aleksandr some good to get some wood through the chest for a while.

"Daddy's in there," Roxie said, pointing to the kitchen where Klaus was indeed standing against the sink nursing a scotch. Selina nodded and strolledi n, clearing her throat. "Hi," she said. Lucy saw him and began squirming and reaching out. "Looks like somebody wants to see you."

Klaus looked up at her and grinned, taking Lucy. "Look who's here!" He said, cuddling her to him. "Happy birthday, lovely! At least you're happy to see me!" He looked at Selina. "Did Roxie tell you to come in here and berate me about Vince?" He asked. "Are you going to tell me what a terrible person I am?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it. In fact, I told Roxie to just let the whole Vince thing go. If he was determined to become a hybrid anyway, which she said he was, he wouldn't have listened to her no matter what she said."

"Oh," he said in surprise. "Well, thank you."

She nodded. "No problem."

"Turn around," Klaus whispered. "Here comes Mother."

Selina turned. "Elissavetta! Hi!"

Elissavetta gave Selina brief smile and took Lucy from Klaus. "There's the birthday girl!" She exclaimed. gave Lucy a hug and then looked back at Selina. "I hope you remembered the cake," she said. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Do you honestly think I would put all that work into it and then forget about it."

"Well, I don't know," Elissavetta said. "Some people will do anything to ruin a party." She took Lucy and left the kitchen.

Selina shut her eyes tight. "Nice to see you too," she muttered.

"Do you need help bringing the cake in?" Klaus asked.

She nodded. "That would be nice."

They went out to Selina's car. Selina opened the trunk and Klaus pulled the cake out. "This is beautiful," he said. "You made it by yourself?"

She nodded. "Thanks. I made a mess of the kitchen, though."

He grinned and shrugged. "The mess is half the fun."

"You know, that's what _I_ said," Selina agreed. "But Elijah didn't really go for it. He was helping me because he put all the necessary ingridients on the high shelves in the kitchen. And speaking of him," She paused. "Has your mother asked about Susan?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not yet, but I assume she will any time. And when she does ask, I'll tell the truth. She'll be madder if I don't."

Selina nodded. "Well, as long as you've got a plan."

They got inside and put the cake on the kitchen table. Just as they were about to leave, Aleksandr happened in. "You're here," he said to Selina. "Did you..._bring_ anyone?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "Just Lucy. This is her birthday and I wasn't about to let you ruin it by getting into a fight with Damon. I wasn't."

"Well, can you blame me if the very thought of him makes me cringe?" Aleksandr asked. "You complained about him at least once a day for for the entire ten years we were married. It would be stupid of you to expect me to cheer and throw a parade at the sight of him."

"I didn't say you had to like him," Selina said. "But I don't see why you have to start unnecessary trouble, either. Just leave it alone. Which will be all the easier because _I didn't bring him with me_."

Klaus put a hand on Selina's back. "Look," he said to her as she stared murderously at Aleksandr, "Mother isn't going to want to surrender Lucy until the party's over, so why don't you come with me? I have something I want to show you."

"Fine," Selina said after a moment and turned away from Aleksandr. "Whatever it is, lead the way."

Klaus took her hand and led her to a part of Elissavetta's house that she'd never been in before. He pulled a red velvet curtain aside and they went into a room with wood floors and walls covered in all kinds of artwork.

"Oh, my god," Selina breathed. "Does your mother _own_ all this?"

He grinned at her and nodded. He pulled her over to a Matisse, _Vase, Bottle and Fruit_. "Do you still feel the same about Matisse?" He asked her. "I believe you called him a glorified finger painter once."

Selina nodded. "I still would," she said. "I swear, if he'd called the painting something else, I never would know what was in it." She paused and walked down the side of the room to another painting. "I prefer this," she said. "Monet's _Water-Lilies, Evening Effect._ See? You can actually tell what the objects are in this picture. I swear, some people-" Her eye caught another picture in the opposite corner of the room. She grabbed Klaus' arm and pulled him along with her until she was standing in front of the picture of a man in a tricornered hat and gold coat holding a sword against the throat of the driver of a horse-drawn carriage. "It's an E. A. Berg," she said reverently "And not just _any_ E. A. Berg. _The Highwayman. _Of the three paintings of his that exist, this is the rarest."

"What happened to all the rest of his work again?" Klaus asked. "I think you told me once."

"Oh," Selina's voice was quiet. "He got on the bad side of somebody and they destroyed it all, except for three paintings, _The Highwayman,_ _Independence Day, _and _Storming the Bastille_."

Klaus came to stand behind Selina and she reached back and put her hand in his. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked  
>Where Tim the ostler listened; his face was white and peaked.<br>His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay,  
>But he loved the landlord's daughter,<br>The landlord's red-lipped daughter,  
>Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say, "One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,<br>But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
>Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,<br>Then look for me by moonlight,  
>Watch for me by moonlight,<br>I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."

"Alfred Noyes," She said appreciatively. "I didn't know you'd read that."

She turned and put her arms around him, smiling up at him. "She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
>She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!<br>They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
>Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,<br>Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
>The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers! The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest!<br>Up, she stood up to attention, with the barrel beneath her breast,  
>She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;<br>For the road lay bare in the moonlight;  
>Blank and bare in the moonlight;<br>And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain."

He grinned. They spoke the end together: "And still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,  
>When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,<br>When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
>A highwayman comes riding—<br>Riding—riding—  
>A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door. Over the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard;<br>He taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred;  
>He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there<br>But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
>Bess, the landlord's daughter,<br>Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair."

Then, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. His hands moved down her back. She ran her fingers through his hair. Moaning, he pushed her against the wall, his hands sneaking under her shirt. But before anything could happen, they heard a knock on the wall of the room. "Here you two are!"

They pulled apart. Elissavetta was staring at them. "Oh," Selina flushed a little, stepping away from him. "Hi."

"Have either of you seen Susan?" Elissavetta asked. "I know Elijah couldn't be here, but I would have thought Susan would show up."

"Actually, Mother," Klaus said, "Susan won't be coming to this party or any other."

Elissavetta glared. "Why not?"

Selina slowly pushed Klaus away from her and said quietly, "Because I killed her."

"What?" Elissavetta asked.

"You heard me," Selina said. "I killed her."

"No, she didn't," Klaus said quickly. "Don't listen to her."

"Why not, Nicky?" Selina said. "It's the truth."

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Elissavetta pounced on her. "Why you little-" She threw Selina down on the hard wood floor of the gallery. Dazed, Selina tried to fight back, but she was basically useless. When Elissavetta broke one of her arms, the scream she screamed chilled Klaus' blood. He made an honest effort to pry his mother off her, but she threw him off easily, breaking Selina's other arm, so she screamed again. By then, footsteps were rapidly approaching the gallery. "What the hell is going on in here?" Adrian cried.

Klaus sat up. "Help your mother," he said.

Adrian turned just in time to see Elissavetta break one of Selina's legs. "No," he shook his head. "No." He pulled out the long, thick metal rod he'd meant to stab his uncle with, tapped his grandmother on the shoulder, and as she turned, he plunged the rod into her, nailing her to the floor as she let out an earsplitting shriek.

"Can you move?" Adrian asked, getting down next to his mother.

"No," she said quietly. "It hurts, Adrian."

"We'll get you out of here," he said.

She shook her head, wincing with pain. "Go and find Lucy. Give her to Anna and have her go to Damon's so Lucy and Sam can have their birthday party. I'll get out of here somehow." She began sobbing. "I hurt," she said again.

He nodded. "I bet you do." He looked at Helene. "Can you do something for her?" He asked.

Helene sighed. "If I had my powers, I'd gladly do something. But I can't." She looked at Klaus. "Could you compel her to sleep until you can get her home?"

Klaus crawled over next to Selina. "Sleep," he said to her. "You'll wake when I tell you."

Selina shut her eyes and grinned. "Thank you."

Adrian and Helene left the gallery with Klaus watching over Selina and to Damon's, but only after telling his uncle Aleksandr what happened.

"Should we take her to Elijah's?" Aleksandr asked Klaus when he arrived in the gallery.

Klaus nodded. They gently carried Selina to Klaus' car. He drove and Aleksandr sat in the back seat with Selina's head on his lap.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Elijah asked when he answered the door.<p>

"Mother found out about what happened to Susan," Klaus said as he carried Selina to a room and tucked her in. "And when she asked us what happened, Selina said _she_ was Susan's murderer and not me."

"No," Elijah said. "She didn't."

Klaus nodded and moved Selina's hair out of her face. "She saved me."

Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I just hope you realize how lucky you are," he said.

Just then, Elijah's phone rang. He went to answer it and came back to hand it to Klaus. "It's Adrian," he said. "He wants to talk to you."

Klaus took the phone. "Yes, son?" He asked.

"I want to avenge Mom," Adrian said. "Will you help me?"

*Klaus and Selina recite stanzas from "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes.


	34. Temptations

"What did Adrian want?" Elijah asked Klaus once he took the phone away.

Klaus sighed. "He wants to avenge Selina. After today, I can't say that I blame him, really."

"You mean you're really going to try to go against Mother?" Elijah asked. "I don't know if that's foolish or not."

Klaus shrugged. "Well, based on what's been happening to her, we wouldn't be the only ones who want her dead and gone."

"But we still don't know who's threatening her, do we?" Elijah asked.

"Actually," Klaus told her, "I do. Enid has problems with Mother. Says that she's the one who ruined her life."

Elijah frowned. "And who is Enid, exactly? I don't think I've ever met her."

Klaus grinned slightly. "Well, I don't see why you'd have any reason to," he said. "Enid is Vanessa's twin sister, the witch who created werewolves."

"And what does she want with Mother?" Elijah asked.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't think I can tell you that," he said. "But I _do_ have to leave if I want to accomplish anything." He paused and looked at Selina. "Would you watch her for me?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course I will," he said. "You can trust me."

Klaus nodded. "I know." He looked down at Selina who was sleeping and gently roused her. "I'm leaving," he said. "Elijah will take care of you while I'm gone."

Selina smiled drowsily. "Okay," she said. "Goodbye, Nicky. And good luck."

After Klaus got on his way, Elijah went back to Selina's room and wondered what to do with her. He couldn't take care of her properly all by himself. No.

He got on the phone and called Astrid. "Could you come by?" He asked her. "I have a favor I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Astrid asked when she arrived. "Is everything all right?"

Elijah nodded. "Well, sort of. There was an incident at Lucy's birthday party. Selina and Mother got into a fight about who killed Susan. Selina took the blame for Niklaus and now she's badly hurt. Could you do something for her? Stop her pain?"

"What happened to her?" Astrid asked. "What are her wounds?"

"All of her limbs are broken," Elijah said, leading her to the room where Selina lay. "Oh my god," Astrid said quietly. "Your mother really fought her, didn't she?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes."

Selina roused again, moaning. "I brought Astrid," Elijah told her. "She says she can do something for your pain."

"Yay," Selina said with a weak laugh.

"I can do more than I used to be able to," Astrid said. "I had a strange dream several nights ago where I was visited by Vanessa's sister Hazel, the head of the witches. She gave me back my powers. Told me I'd be needing them soon and to use them well."

She made Selina a potion and told her to drink it.

"Will this cure me completely?" Selina asked.

"It will take away your pain, but it will make you very weak," Astrid said. "You will have to learn how to walk all over again. It will take time and patience."

Selina groaned, but drank it anyway.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Selina woke up pain free. She stretched out, smiled, and called out her open door, "Hey, Elijah! Astrid was wrong. I'm perfectly fine!" But when she sat up and tried to get out of bed, her legs gave out and she landed in a heap next to her bed. "Never mind," she called. "Astrid was right. Help me!"<p>

Just then, Elijah came in, carrying Lucy. "Oh, here." He put Lucy down, picked Selina up and put her back on the bed. "Astrid's decided to stay," he said. "To bathe you and dress you and whatnot."

"Aw," Selina said. "And I was so hoping _you_would."

Then, before Elijah could respond, they saw something astonishing: Lucy was struggling to get to her feet. She stood up on wobbly legs, took three steps, and then fell down. This process repeated three more times until she was able to stay on her feet long enough to toddle out of the room.

"Wow," Selina sighed. "My one year old daughter is more independent than I am." Then, she looked at Elijah and grinned. "Actually, I don't think that'll be so bad."

He rolled his eyes and put her back on the bed. "I better go catch Lucy before she hurts herself." He ran out of the room, leaving Selina alone. She was beginng to doze off when her door burst open. She sat up and gasped. Damon was standing on the other side of the door. He strode in and gazed worriedly at her. "Stefan told me what happened," he said. "Why did you do it? I mean, look at yourself!"

Selina looked down at her body. "I don't think I look so bad, considering," she said.

"Why did you let yourself get hurt?" He asked. "It was a stupid thing to do."

Selina shook her head. "It wasn't stupid. I was protecting somebody I love. You'd do the same thing."

Damon scoffed. "You can't love Klaus. I refuse to believe that you do."

"And why is that?" Selina asked.

"Because," Damon said, "He doesn't love you back. He doesn't care about you at all. He's done _horrible_ things to you that I had to hear about every day of the year that you lived with me."

"So things can't change?" Selina asked. "You know, Aleksandr always says the same thing about you. He wanted me to bring you as my date to Lucy's party so he could give you the flailing of your life. But I told him no. I told him that you and I were friends now and that he should mind his own damn business and leave you alone."

"I could have taken him," Damon said. "I didn't need you to protect me."

"Yeah, well as hard as it may be for you to believe, I don't need you to protect me either. I can manage just fine by myself, so why don't you just go home to Sam and let me get through this on my own." Selina said.

Damon scoffed again and threw his hands up. "Fine," he said. "You do what you feel is right. But I think you're making a _big _mistake."

"Well, you're entitled to your opinion," she said. "But before you leave, did you only come here to berate me, or did you have something else you wanted to say?"

Damon paused. "Just that Sam's walking now. I thought you'd want to know."

Selina nodded. "Lucy is too. Thanks for letting me know."

Damon gave her a long look and shut the door softly behind him.

Almost as soon as it closed, Elijah opened it again. "Is everything all right?" He asked. "I could bring you out of here if you want a change of scenery."

She nodded. "I'd like that. If it's not too much trouble."

He shook his head. "Of course not." He picked her up and carried her to the living room, laying her down on the sofa. "So what was all the yelling about?"

Selina sighed. "Oh, nothing. Damon's just upset about what happened to me and is showing it by acting like a total ass."

Elijah frowned. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"He asked me why I took the blame for Susan's death," she said.

Elijah leaned forward. "I'm curious. And just what did you tell him?"

She swallowed. "I told him that I saved Nicky because...because I love him and even though I know he would have come out of whatever your mother had in mind all right, much better than me, in fact, I couldn't stand to see him hurt. That's why I took the bullet. Stupid, I know, but...what's happend has happened. And when I told Damon that I saved Nicky because I loved him, Damon was shocked. Said I _couldn't possibly_ love Nicky because of all the problems we've had in the past, problems that I complained to Damon about constantly after Nicky's incident with Vanessa."

"But you _do_ love Niklaus?" Elijah said quietly.

Selina nodded. "I do. And I love Damon too, in my way. Not romantically of course, anymore, but he's a part of my life. A very important one. And today, he sounded like Aleksandr always does when he berates me for still keeping _Damon_ in my life. But there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Keeping people you once loved in your life as friends because they've touched some part of you deeply and you don't want to let them go? Damon and Aleksandr always make it seem like you can only love one person your entire life and that's all, but I think if people were only allowed to love one other person their whole lives, then everyone's lives would be terribly lonely, wouldn't they? I know it's wrong, I know it's sick, even. But I just..."

"You know what it feels like to be lonely, don't you?" He replied.

She nodded. "I do. I knew Aleksandr had left because I was all alone in our big house. And that was before cell phones or the internet, so I couldn't call him or email him asking 'where the hell are you?' All I could do was pace around wondering if I'd done anything to drive him away. Now I know the answer, and it doesn't make me feel any better."

"So Aleksandr is the one man you can't forgive?" Elijah asked. "You can forgive Damon and Niklaus for any number of infractions, but you can't ever forgive Aleksandr."

"He left me so that Nicky could kill me!" Selina cried. "He knew I was in danger and like a coward, he ran away!"

"But nothing happened to you, did it?" Elijah asked. "You were able to move on and live your life. And when Niklaus actually did come to you, it wasn't as bad as you feared, was it?"

"No," Selina huffed. "I guess not. I just...I'm sick of people acting like they love me and just leaving me alone. I don't like it!"

"Nobody does," Elijah said. "And you've been through more then most people in a lifetime. But now, I think you're just making excuses for yourself. You've been abandoned so many times that you're really afraid to trust any man completely. That's why you keep others in the wings, so that if one _does_ leave, you have someone to fall back on. Is that really fair to them?"

"Well is it wrong of me to expect a commitment out of somebody when they say they love me?" Selina asked. "It used to be that those words meant something when somebody said them to you!"

"This is why I'm glad Niklaus went away," Elijah said. "You have a lot of anger in you. Bad things have happened to you, but instead of letting yourself work through them and heal, you carry your hurt around with you. It's poisoned every relationship that you've ever had. Don't you just want to be able to let it go?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds like a good idea, but...I don't know. There might not ever be someone I trust that much."

Elijah stood up. "Astrid called," he said. "She told me that once you woke up today, I should try and get some walking out of you. Just so we can be sure your muscles don't forget how."

"What?" Selina cried.

Elijah grinned. "Not much. Just a little. Like Lucy." He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Selina stared into his earnest eyes for a moment, then slowly reached out her hand. He grasped it tightly and pulled her to her feet. She wobbled a little, then her legs gave out and she fell forward. He helped her stand again and put one firm hand on her waist, with his other hand firmly placed in her right one. "There," he said. "Now try and take a step."

"Okay," Selina said. She slid her right foot forward and then firmly placed it on the carpet. "I did it!" She crowed. "I moved my foot!"

Elijah grinned. "Now try the other one."

Selina made another step with her left foot, wincing. "It hurts when my feet touch the floor," she said.

"You know," Elijah told her, "In _The Little Mermaid, _the fable of course, not the movie, part of the maid's deal with the sea witch when she gets her legs is that every time the maid's feet touch ground, it feels as if she's walking on several sharp swords."

Selina winced again as she took another step. "I know how that feels."

"Take one more," he said. "Then we'll let you rest."

Just then, Lucy came toddling into the living room. She was moving quite easily. Selina watched her with narrowed eyes and as Lucy reached them, Selina muttered under her breath, "Little show-off."

"Now be nice," Elijah whispered very close to her ear.

Lucy was clutching a bear firmly in her grasp and she sat down just right in front of Selina, causing Selina to lose what little balance she had and fall back into Elijah's arms again. "Can we be done for today?" Selina asked.

Elijah looked at the clock. "Astrid will be here to help you get ready any minute now," he said. He sat her back down on the sofa just as the phone rang. He went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Elijah, Hi." It was Astrid. "I just thought I'd let you know that Alistair is having a problem and I don't think I'll be able to make it to your house today like I promised. I'm really sorry, but do you think you can manage Selina for today? It'll only be this once, I promise."

"If it's absolutely necessary, then I suppose I can manage today," he said. "Take care of yourself, Astrid." He hung up the phone and went back into the living room.

"What did Astrid have to say?" Selina asked, grinning a little. "Will she not be able to come?"

Elijah shook his head. "Apparently, something is happening with Alistair that requires she stay home. I'll be taking care of you, but just for today."

"Well, thank you," Selina said. "Lucky me."

Elijah put Lucy in her playpen and then carried Selina to the bathroom, turning the bath water on and sitting Selina down on the stool next to the tub. Then, he just looked at her.

"Well?" Selina said. "I can't really bathe in my clothes, now can I?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, of course not." He took a hesitant step toward her, closed his eyes and pulled off one sleeve of her nightgown at a time. Once it was off and beside the tub, he opened his eyes again. She was wearing lace panties.

"It's okay to look, you know," she said. "I mean, it's not like you have any other choice, but..."

His head snapped up and he found himself looking at a very bemused Selina. She was positioned so that her entire body was visible to him. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

"Look," Selina said. Suddenly, she fell forward and landed on her knees on the bathroom floor.

He got down on his knees next to her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I meant to do that. Now get me on my back. We have to get my panties off."

He shut his eyes, breathing deeply. He got her onto her back. Then he froze up again.

"Oh, come on," Selina said. "If we keep on delaying like this, the bath water will get cold. Now is there anything I can do to help you? If you need to touch me to get in the proper clothing removal frame of mind, that's okay. I don't mind."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he said through his teeth. He stood up and turned to face her. "I'll be back in a minute."

He strode out of the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, clad only in a pair of navy blue trunks. He got down on his knees again. "Now where we?"

Selina looked up. "We have to get my panties off," she reminded him.

He sighed. "Oh, yes." He'd decided while changing that touching her would be the best way to handle this. He wouldn't do _too_ much, and besides, she _had_ given him permission. He placed his finger at the base of her throat and slowly brought it down her body, hooking it just under the waistband of her panties, allowing himself to touch her warm skin just below her belly button. Ignoring her gasp, he slowly pulled her panties down took them off her, and threw them beside the tub. She was lying completely naked before him now, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "You want to look for a little while?" She asked. "Or touch?"

He began shaking his head, reaching for her to pull her up so he could put her in the tub, but then he said, "I suppose. Just so I know where it hurts. I wouldn't want to get you in any more pain than you already are."

"Oh, sure," Selina nodded earnestly. "Of course."

He started on her right shoulder and slowly worked his hand down her arm, applying gentle pressure to check for soreness. She winced a couple of times, sucking in her breath. When he was done with her right, he did the same process with her left, which wasn't as bad as her right had been. Then, he checked her legs, starting at the hip joint and moving slowly downward. This time, though, the gentle pressure was accompanied by gentle massages, beginning with her inner thighs and working down toward her feet She gasped several times, whether from pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure. Finally, he picked her up and placed her in the tub. Then, he got in with her so he could grab her in case she fell under the water.

"The sponges are over by the soap," she said quietly. "And you didn't have to wear trunks."

"Yes," he nodded. "I did."

He looked around the tub and found some of Susan's shampoo still sitting on the edge. He took the bottle and squeezed some of it out, slowly working it through Selina's long hair with both hands. Then, he rinsed it off with the sprayhead of the shower and repeated the process one more time. Then, he took a loofah from around the faucet and looked at Selina, indicating Susan's collection of body washes. "Which one do you like?" He asked.

"That vanilla rose one," she replied, nodding toward a pink bottle on the far right of the tub. He took it, opened the bottle, and put some gel on the loofah. "Now are you sure you're going to be comfortable with this?" Selina asked.

He looked up at her. "Oh, please," he said. "This has to be done. There's no other way. And it's not like I've never done it before. I mean, not with you of course, but..."

"Yeah, yeah," Selina nodded. "I get it."

He lathered up the loofah and slowly began working down her neck and collarbone and over her arms. Then, he stopped again. She rolled her eyes and took his hand with the loofah still in it and rubbed it on her breasts and stomach. Then, just as she was about to ask him to bring up one of her legs to wash that off, he let the loofah go into the water and pulled her to him. He stared at her for a moment, anger and desire competing in his gaze. Before she could open her mouth to ask what the matter was, he captured her mouth in his and kissed her deeply. But as soon as the kiss began, it ended. He pushed her away from himself. Then, he seemed to change his mind and pulled her to him again. This time, the kiss was a little longer. His hands were going down her back and her fingers were in his hair. When they pulled apart a second time, he said, "We should get out now. I think we're done."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "I think so."

He boosted himself out of the tub and then lifted her out, and quickly but thoroughly toweled her off. Then he helped her dress and sat her down at his sink to dry her hair. Once her hair was dry, he brushed it, with gentle strokes over and over again. She had such nice hair.

"Where would you like me to put you now?" He asked her when he'd finished.

"Back in the living room, I think," Selina said.

"Would you like to try and walk there?" He asked.

She sighed. "Sure, why not?"

He took her hand and slowly but surely they made it to the living room where he lay her down on the sofa. "I wonder how Nicky and Adrian are doing," she said.

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping at Alistair and Astrid's first?" Adrian asked Klaus. "If what you told me about Enid is true, we'll have plenty of magical assistance."<p>

"Well, I just thought you'd want to check with Helene and ask if she wants to come along," Klaus said. "But if you don't..."

"No," Adrian said quickly, "I do." They went into the house and the first person they saw was Alistair. "Mind if we borrow your daughter for awhile?" Klaus asked him.

Alistair said nothing, but his face twisted into a smug grin that was very unlike him. "I know you," he said. "You're the one who took away the little upstart who dared to dethrone me. I thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked. "Are you all right, Alistair? Where's Helene?"

"Who?" He asked. "Oh, the pretty girl. Take her. It doesn't matter one way or the other."

He headed upstairs and a few minutes later, they heard grunting and groaning as Alistair dragged Helene down the stairs. "Here," he said, throwing her at Adrian. "With what she's got coming to her, she could use an ally."

He strode away from them and they hurried Helene out of the house and into the car in case he decided to come back.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Adrian asked her.

Helene shrugged. "I don't know. He's been like this ever since he got his magic taken away. At first he was just, you know, moody and staying in his room all the time, but now he's not talking like himself. He's so angry. And he's taking it out on me."

Adrian looked at his father. "At least whoever Alistair is seems to like you."

Klaus nodded. "Seems like it."

"He's the man who was the head of Daddy's tribe, obviously," Helene said. "The one Daddy killed."

"And he waited five-hundred years to take revenge?" Adrian asked. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know," Helene said. "He's always saying that I have something coming to me and it scares me. A lot. But I guess it's time for me to pay the piper for wanting to come back after I died. That's no small favor, is it?"

"Don't worry about it," Adrian said. "We'll deal with it, whatever it is."

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at their hotel room, they could think of nothing but bed. They had a two room suite; Klaus took one room, and Adrian and Helene took the other.<p>

"Do you really think that whatever it is that's going to happen to you has to do with you wanting to come back?" Adrian asked as they unpacked.

"Well, yeah," Helene nodded. "What else would it be? That Tessa girl is probably going to be allowed to kill me and take her body back. But if that's the case, you'll still fight for me, right?"

"Yeah," Adrian said, a beat too late. "Of course I would."

Helene narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No, you wouldn't," she said. "You told me that you wanted me to go into the light so you could be with her! If I hadn't taken her body, you'd still feel the same way!"

"Have I told you how sorry I am about that?" Adrian asked. "If I haven't, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I don't believe you," Helene said. "I think you're lying. And don't try to weasel out of this by kissing me either!"

"I'm _not _lying," Adrian said. "What do I have to do to convince you of that? Throw myself under a bus? Not that that would hurt me for long, but..."

"Oh, shut up!" Helene said. "Just shut up!"

"Hey," Adrian said, "You _died, _okay? And when you were a ghost, I couldn't be with you anyway, so what was the point of us even being with each other?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Helene yelled back. "Companionship? Good conversation? Everything doesn't have to be about sex, you know! But that's why Miss Tessa was so appealing, right?" Helene continued to rage. "Cause you could screw her? Did she charge by the hour or what?"

Adrian pushed Helene hard against the wall. "Don't talk about Tessa like that," he said dangerously.

"Oh, my god," Helene said when he let her go. "You loved her, didn't you?" She said. "You would have been happy in a relationship that was no better than the one your parents have. Not that we can't sympathize with them. I died trying to save your from Anthony, your mom took the bullet for your dad at Lucy's birthday party...and neither of us have men who are willing to return the favor."

"I don't have to put up with this," Adrian said. "And I'm not going to. You can be as mad as you want, but what Tessa and I had is something that you will never understand. You're an important part of my life, but so was she and if she comes back, I'm not going to let her go just because you are a jealous, insecure witch."

He strode out of the room, leaving Helene alone.

* * *

><p>"What was going on in there?" Klaus asked.<p>

Adrian grabbed a small bottle of vodka out of the mini fridge and downed it. "Helene's just freaked out that her punishment for taking Tessa's body will be that Tessa will be allowed to come back and kill her. That and she's all mad just because I told her that if Tessa ever did come back, I'd still want to have her in my life. Is that wrong?"

"It depends," Klaus said. "Would you sleep with her? Tessa, I mean?"

"Well she _was_ my mate, Dad," Adrian said. "Does it make you jealous that Mom still keeps in touch with the guys she used to be with?"

"The only one that would really worry me is your uncle Aleksandr, but she hates him, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, yeah," Adrian grinned. "I remember that time that she and Uncle Aleksandr and I went out to a restaurant together cause you wanted me to spy on them and I totally wrecked their date!"

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, you wore a suit for me. You're a good son."

"Well, thank you," Adrian said in surprise. Just then, their happy family reveries were broken by a piercing shriek. They ran into the bedroom. Helene was pale and her eyes were wide. "No," she said. "No, go away! Leave me alone!" They looked around, but saw nothing.

Helene was sweating profusely now and clawing at her face. Adrian held her down on the bed, yelling, "Helene, calm down. It's okay!"

Presently, she whimpered quietly and slowly relaxed, her eyes closing slowly, her breathing steadying.

Klaus and Adrian looked at one another. "I don't care how mad she is at me," Adrian said. "I'm staying in here tonight."


	35. Miss Independent

The ringing of the phone jolted Selina up from her pillow. She put a hand to her forehead. "For the love of god," she whispered to herself. "Not again. Please just let me sleep, for crying out loud!" She threw the covers over her head and tried to shut her eyes again, but the ringing was insistent. Finally, she threw her covers aside and picked up the phone. "Listen, Nicky, I told you last night, at two a.m. and every hour after that, that we're done and I don't want..."

She trailed off as she realized it wasn't Klaus on the phone. "Elijah. Good morning." She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I was just...never mind. What's up?"

"I could come over, if you need to talk," he said. "It sounds like you do. And Astrid told me you're walking now."

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I am. I don't even fall over anymore. At least not more than usual, anyway."

"So, do you need me to come over?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not? I was thinking about making waffles. I'll make an extra couple for you."

"Sounds wonderful," he replied.

Selina hung up the phone and went to Lucy's room, picking her up out of her crib and spinning her around. "Uncle Elijah's coming for breakfast. Won't that be nice?" She then put her down standing on the floor. "Wanna race to the kitchen?" She asked. "I'm gonna beat you! I'm gonna beat you!"

She began striding away and Lucy ran very capably after her, actually passing her as they reached the living room. Then, Selina picked her up off her feet and put her down on the carpet, tickling her. They were both laughing hard when Selina heard a voice over her head.

"I see you don't dress for breakfast." Selina looked up, blushing. Elijah stood over her, looking amused.

"We're just having fun," she said, standing up.

"That's good," he nodded. "I was wondering what you looked like when you smiled."

She noticed him looking her over. She'd worn a tank top and hot pink sweatshorts to bed. "Look but don't touch," she said, winking. She picked Lucy up and put her in her high chair, plunked a bowl of dry Cheerios in front of her, and then walked to the sink, turning the faucet on. "I'm a little off my game this morning," she said. "I had a long night."

Elijah sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, what happened?"

She turned. "Apparently, the whole 'Nicky avenging me' idea has gone south completely. He called at two a.m. just to say hi. I _know_ he was drunk when he did it. And then he called again every hour after that. Each call wasn't very long, but even when he wasn't talking, I _dreamed_ that he was going to call and I was so tense waiting for the phone to ring that I couldn't even relax to sleep. Finally, around six-thirty, I put on _Aquarium, _you know, the movement from _Carnival of the Animals_? It helped me doze off, like it always does. But those phone calls from Nicky were the last straw. I already have kids to raise and I'm tired of always feeling like I have to raise him too. I just can't do it anymore. So that's why I told him we were done."

She paused. He was looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked.

"How is it that you know Saens-Saint?" He asked.

She laughed a little and turned back to the sink so that her back was to him. "What are you saying? That women who wear tank tops and short shorts to bed can't like classical music?"

"Of course not," he shook his head. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

She got eye to eye with him. "Well, I'm _full_ of surprises." Her tank top was low cut and he did his best to keep his eyes on her face. She winked and stood back up and sauntered away from him, getting stuff out of the cupboards and refrigerator to make waffles.

She mixed the batter up when it was made and put it in the waffle iron. "How many do you think you can eat?" She asked Elijah. "Just one?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She made them up and plunked a plateful on the table, taking two for herself. After they ate, Selina stood up. "Would you mind watching Lucy while I shower and dress?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded. She began to walk away, and he said, "Just a minute." She paused and turned. "Yes?"

"Do you need any help?" He asked. "Because I wouldn't mind..."

She grinned. "I'll be fine. But thanks for asking." She turned back again and walked away. He shook his head and picked up Lucy and her Cheerios and went into the living room, turning on the television to see if there was anything sufficiently stimulating on.

Selina got to her bedroom and undressed quickly, getting into the shower right after she turned the water on. She groaned as the hot water hit her skin, but got used to it after awhile.

As she shampooed her hair, she thought about what to do with herself. With Nicky out of the way, it made things a little easier, but what to do about Damon? She couldn't take him out of her life because of Sam, but she had to do _something_ so he wouldn't think of her as sexually available anymore. She thought as the water flowed over her body. Then, it hit her: get him another girlfriend!

She hit her forehead. Why hadn't she thought of this before? He dated. He'd been with Margaret before she'd been killed. And that girl who'd dumped him last because she was paranoid and stupid and had no idea about what she was leaving behind. And this whole thing had started because they'd drunk a toast to him being dumped by a woman who was unworthy of him, not to mention incredibly stupid. She scrubbed off quickly and got out of the shower, toweling off, drying her hair and dressing.

"Hey!" She said, running excitedly into the living room. "Want to hear about the idea I had while I was in the shower?"

Elijah looked up at her. "I don't know," he said. "Do I?"

She smirked and turned her head towards the television. She saw a woman lying dead on a stage. A man clutched a dagger to his chest and was singing some aria.

"What in the world are you watching?" She asked. "Is this _Otello_? Please don't tell me you and Lucy are watching _Otello_."

"Why shouldn't we?" He asked. "It's a splendid piece of work."

"No it isn't," Selina said, sitting down on the sofa. "It's unrealistic, melodramatic garbage, that's what it is. I mean, that guy just stabbed himself, and he's _still_ singing! Who would even be able to do that realistically?"

"I bet if I stabbed you, you'd keep talking," he said.

She looked at him. "Ha ha. Why couldn't you pick something more appropriate for a little kid, like, oh, I don't know, _The Magic Flute_?"

"How is _The Magic Flute_ appropriate for a child?" He asked.

"It has a giant talking bird!" Selina said. "Lucy likes big talking birds! Like the one one Sesame Street, although I really hate watching that since they give that annoying red muppet with the high voice and speech problem all the attention."

Elijah was smirking. "I can't believe you derided Italian opera for being unrealistic and then suggest Lucy watch an opera with a talking bird in it. How are talking birds realistic?"

"They aren't," Selina said simply. "But at least they're entertaining."

"To each his own," Elijah said. "Myself, I find German opera to be inferior because it's purely entertaining and lacks any intellectual value."

Selina scoffed. "Whatever. Now, on to the idea I had in the shower..."

Elijah put Lucy down and picked Selina up, carrying her to a corner a little ways away. Then, he put her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Selina's eyes were wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't get a word out. Elijah smiled with satisfaction and carried her to the sofa, sitting her down. Then, he got next to Lucy. "There," he said. "Now I'll be able to watch my opera in peace."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Selina brought Lucy over to Damon's. She was curious to see how he would react to her idea.<p>

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly when he opened the door.

"I just want to talk," she said. "I have something I need to ask you. Can I come in?"

He stepped aside reluctantly. "Sure," he said. "But let me tell you right now that I'm in no mood to hear the 'I love you but I'm not in love with you' speech."

Selina sat down on the sofa and took Sam in her lap, shaking her head. "I'm not going to do that," she said. "I just want to tell you about an idea I had in the shower today."

Damon's eyebrow went up and he grinned. "_Interesting_. I'm listening."

"I want to help you find a girlfriend!" She said. "After all, it's kind of my fault you lost your last one."

Damon frowned. "_That's_ the idea you had in the shower that you wanted to tell me about?"

"Well, yeah," Selina said. "Look, you know you and I can't date anymore, but we can't be apart because of Sam, and I know you can date other women besides me. You've done it before, so why not give it another shot?"

"I don't know if that'll work," he said.

"Why not?" Selina asked. "If you're worried that Sam will hamper your chances, he'll actually be a boon for you. Women are suckers for caring single fathers."

"Really?" Damon asked.

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I mean he's cute, you're handsome, if the two of you went to a playground or a library or something, I bet you'd do really well."

"Yeah," Damon said. "And I'd even have a fun story to tell about my ex. That'll win me some sympathy."

"Okay, okay," Selina said. "I know I deserve that, but will you at least give it a shot? It could make you happy. I swear there are other women on this planet who are _much_ better and less complicated than me."

He smiled at her. "I don't know about much better, but I won't deny that anyone else _would be_ less complicated."

Selina nodded. "Good." She stood up and moved toward the door.

"Hey," Damon said. She turned.

"Could I watch Lucy for a bit?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

She left, confident that she'd averted another crisis, but once she'd gone, Damon took Sam back in his lap. "What are we going to do about Mommy?" He asked him. "Should we humor her and let her think we're okay with this? At least for now?"

Sam just grinned at him. Damon nodded. That was what he'd have to do for the moment. Maybe if she saw him with another woman, she'd get jealous and come to her senses. There _was_ that. It was a start.

He eyed Sam and Lucy who looked at him curiously. "So," he said to them, "What would the two of you say to a trip to the playground?"

* * *

><p>When Selina arrived back at the house, she found Elijah waiting for her in the living room. "Where's Lucy?" He asked.<p>

"Oh, I let Damon watch her for a bit," Selina said. "And I told him my idea about helping him find a new girlfriend."

"And what did he say about that?" Elijah asked.

"He took it surprisingly well," Selina said. "I thought he'd kick up a fuss, but he didn't."

"Well, that's good," Elijah said.

Selina nodded. "That and actually being able to walk again are the two best things that have happened to me recently."

"I'd love to take you out to lunch to celebrate," Elijah said. "Would you want to go? I know a nice place not far from here. It even has a dance floor."

"You mean for people to do real dancing?" Selina asked, surprised. "I didn't know there were enough people who knew how anymore."

He gave a bow and held out his hand. "Well, I certainly do."

She took his hand and he spun her into a hold, then did a wide dip and brought her back up again.

"Wow," she said. "Usually when I dance with somebody new, I worry that they're going to drop me, but you're _good._"

He grinned. "Well, thank you. So, shall we go?"

She nodded. "Just let me get changed. I want to look nice."

She emerged later with her hair up, wearing black heels and a red dress that reached her knees and had a black rose embellishment on the skirt. "Ready," she said. She gave him a look. "Are you ready?"

He nodded and gave her his arm. "Let's go."

They got in his car and drove to the restaurant. When Selina got out, she was surprised. It was actually kind of a dive. "Is this really the place?" She asked him. He nodded and propelled her through the door. They took a seat in the middle of the bunch of tables, which were set against the back wall, turning half of the main room into a decent sized dance floor. The room was dimly lit with odd red lights.

They got drinks and then after they had time to have a few sips, music started. Selina stood up. "Tango. Do you know it?"

He grinned at her. "Of course I know it." He held out his hand. "Would you be my partner?"

Selina laughed a little, looking around. "What? Right now? Nobody else is dancing."

He pulled her up. "That doesn't matter," he said. "Come. Dance with me."

"Okay," she said and he led her to the front of the room. Everyone was staring at them from what she could see underneath all the cigarette smoke.

"What are they looking at?" She whispered as the song that was playing ended.

"You," he whispered. "Because you're so beautiful."

When the next song started up, they stood facing the crowd, holding hands with their other hands behind their backs. Then, they immediately looked toward one another, pivoting. Then her right leg went up around his hip, and he brought up their conjoined hands while her free hand went in his hair and down his neck. She pulled her leg away and stood straight on the floor as he slid his left foot out to the side and she did the same with her opposite foot. They both looked out at the crowd and then came back to face one another, their hands moving slowly to their hips for a moment before she left hold and took several steps away from him before he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. Then, he pulled her down so that she was kneeling between his legs with her hands on his ankles and his hands on her shoulders. She slowly worked her hands up his legs as she pulled her back leg out so she could come back to stand. Then, he pulled her back into hold and they crossed they went across the floor in a criss-cross pattern, both kicking out once firmly, their eyes locked on one another. In unison, their legs extended, then went back in and down to the floor. He held her close to him and she slid her back leg forward, then brought her front leg back and forth, weaving it between his legs. He then led her down the floor for a few steps, and then they paused as he weaved his right leg between hers. He then led her down the floor one last time, picking her up and and then bringing her down to the floor. Then the music sped up a little, their holds and turns becoming more succint. Then finally, he picked her up and held her and let her down, holding her close, so that when the music stopped, she had no choice but to kiss him. Everyone was on their feet and cheering. When Elijah finally let her down, Selina was flushed and exhausted, but she felt _wonderful_.

Everyone was eager to buy them drinks after that. Selina took advantage of the offers, and when they left the cafe, it was Elijah who drove them home.

As they pulled into the driveway, Elijah looked at Selina. "Are you going to need to lie down?" He asked her, looking amused.

She nodded. "Maybe for a little while. If anyone calls, tell them I'm not home."

* * *

><p>Roxie growled angrily and threw her phone against the hotel room wall.<p>

"And just what is the matter with you?" Vince asked her.

"I can't get hold of my mother," she said. "It was Uncle Elijah again. He says she's out."

Vince came to stand next to her. "I don't know why you're so desperate to talk to her anyway. You can always talk to _me_." He ran a finger down her cheek and she pushed it off. "No I can't," she said. "I can't talk to you at all anymore."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you've picked my dad over me," she said. "You'll tell him everything. I can't believe you want to spend the rest of your life as his puppet."

He scoffed. "It's better than being yours," he said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "It means you're only happy if everyone around you does whatever you say. The only person you care about is you. Not me or anybody else."

"That's not fair," Roxie said. "When we were six and Dad tried to turn you, I was so upset that I didn't talk to him for ten years, remember that? And do you not also remember how much I cried when he turned you _this_ time? How can you say that I don't care about you?"

"I think you're just jealous," he told her. "The whole time we've known each other, you've always been above me, more powerful, stronger. Now that I've made us equals, you can't handle it. You can't stand the thought that I'm on the same level as you and it's driving you crazy."

"Well if you have such a low opinion of me, then why did you stay with me all this time?" Roxie shot back. "Why did you just let me stomp all over you?"

"Cause it's how you are," he said. "And I loved you. I thought if I was patient with you and cared about you, you'd show me the same courtesy, but obviously, I was wrong. I don't have to put up with this anymore. I don't want to."

"So you're just going to leave without giving me a chance to explain anything?" Roxie asked, hurrying after him.

"What's there to explain?" He asked, hand on the hotel room door. He then turned and walked away.

"Well fine!" She called after him. "Be a jerk and leave. See if I care! Because I don't. Do you hear me?"

But he was gone by then. He hadn't heard a word. Her lip trembling, she went back into the room, picked her phone up off the floor and got on the bed, dialing her mother again. This time, Selina picked up.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Vince and I broke up, I think!" She said. "He called me selfish and jealous and says he doesn't want to deal with me anymore."

Selina sighed. "Well, sometimes people just grow apart."

"Yeah," Roxie said, sniffling. "Like you and Dad. Why'd you have to do that to him anyway?"

Selina sighed. "Roxanne, I had to do what was best for me. Your father and I don't have a healthy relationship. He never let me find my own way or anything. He always wanted me to do what _he_ said, and I was so attached to him that I just went along with it."

"Do you think Vince is telling me that that's what I do to him?" Roxie asked.

"Maybe," Selina said. "What happened before he told you that you were controlling and jealous?"

"I told him that I was upset about how happy he was that Daddy had made him a hybrid," Roxie said. "He wouldn't even let me explain _why_ I was upset about it!"

"Why _are_ you?" Selina asked. "Is it because you don't want Vince to be as strong as you?"

"That's what _he_ thinks," Roxie said. "But it's really because of Dad. Now Vince is going to think that he owes Dad some kind of debt for making it so that he doesn't have to turn when the full moon's out. He's going to be under Dad's thumb and do who knows what and that scares me so much because I _know_ that there's going to be a point where he gets in too deep and won't be able to get out."

Selina sighed. "Roxanne, you know what I admire about you?"

"What?" Roxie said in surprise.

"That you were able to realize that your father was making you unhappy and you _did_ find the strength to get out before you got in too deep. I can't say that. And that's why I got Lucy as far away from your father as possible. I would much rather she end up a strong girl like you than a desperate girl like I was."

Roxie choked back a sob. "You aren't desperate, Mom. You just weren't loved very well. Thanks for making sure I _was_."

"You're welcome," Selina said. "Now, about Vince, obviously telling him the truth of his situation won't get you anywhere."

"No," Roxie said. "Should I let him make his own mistakes?"

"You know you won't do that," Selina said. "Try talking to your father first. He's past me being able to anything for him, but at least he'll probably still listen to you. You _are_ with him, right?"

"Yep," Roxie said. "As soon as Vince told Dad he wanted to come with him and Adrian, I said that I wanted to come to. Of course we were on vacation so the timing sucked, but what can you do?"

"If things don't work out right away with Vince, try seeing this period as a time to explore your interests," Selina told her. "It'll make you a more well-rounded person and I promise you you'll be happier."

"Are you?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I am."


	36. All By Myself

Selina woke up in the middle of the night cause she heard a noise in the living room, a loud thump. She sat up in the darkness and threw the covers aside, slowly easing herself down to the floor, grabbing the bat that she kept by the bed and tiptoeing out of her room. Whoever was in the living room would be in for a serious ass-kicking if she had anything to say about it. She saw the dark shape struggling to get up from in front of the door where he'd managed to force the lock and get in. She stood in front of him and brought the bat down on his head.

"Ow!" he cried. "Damn, love, what did you have to do that for?"

Selina turned on the light and looked down at Klaus' crumpled form on the floor. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "How did you find me? Are you _stalking _me now or something?"

He looked up at her and glared. She held the bat tighter. "If you want me to tell you anything," he said, "You could apologize for hitting me."

Selina shook her head. "That would mean that I'm sorry I did it, and I'm not. Now, why are you here?"

Klaus stood up slowly and hobbled over to the sofa. "Enid told me you were here," he said. "And would you believe I came because I want to see Lucy? I know you and I are past it, but I think you'd at least let me see my own daughter."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "How does Enid know I'm here?"

"It has to do with why she pulled the dagger out," he said. "She told me she wants Mother dead. She asked for my help."

"Why _does _she want your mother dead?" Selina asked. "What does it have to do with me?"

He grinned slyly. "Not everything has to do with you. Except, apparently, Vanessa still has some followers out and about and they're still out to get you. Do you think I want the mother of my children dead?"

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Stop acting like you care about me," she said. "It doesn't suit you at all."

Just then, Lucy started to cry. Selina sighed. "We're both up. She might as well be, too."

"You stay here," Klaus told her. "I'll go see to Lucy."

"I don't know about that," Selina said.

"You should learn to trust people," Klaus told her.

"I trust _people_," Selina called after him as he made his way to Lucy's room. "It's _you _I have doubts about!"

She ran to Lucy's room, but Klaus managed to get there before her. "Leave," she said when she saw that he had a hold of Lucy. "Put her down and leave."

He put Lucy down and grinned. "How long has it been since somebody gave you a tumble?" He asked. "It seems like you're due for another one. Otherwise you wouldn't be so grumpy."

Selina shook her head. "I'm _grumpy_ because you woke me up at three in the morning, you loser!"

Klaus grinned wider, cuddling Lucy close to him. "I used to wake you up at three all the time and you didn't seem to mind_ then_."

She growled and rolled her eyes. "I mind now. So are you going to go, or am I going to have to force you out?"

His lip quirked. "Oh, please," he said. "Force me out. This'll be fun."

Selina realized what he was getting at. "What I meant to say," she said, "is that you are going to leave until I talk to Enid about what you're saying. If you're telling the truth, then we can make the proper arrangements, but until Enid corraborates your story, you aren't going to stay here. I'm serious. Unless you want to be knocked unconscious by the bat again."

His expression, which had been playful before, had become cold. "You can't hurt me," he said. "Not when I'm aware of it. You're just a baby compared to me. No stronger than Lucy is compared to you."

"Get. Out." Selina said distinctly.

"Will you be calling reinforcements?" Klaus asked her. "Like Elijah, your knight in shining armor? How many hours a day do you spend in _his_ bed?"

"None," Selina said. "He's not you. He's better than you."

He lashed out at her, but before his hand could make contact with her face, she whipped out a container of wolfsbane mace and sprayed it in his eyes, wincing at the small amount that got on her hand. While Klaus held his hands to his face, she was able to push him out the apartment door. "Good evening!" She called after him, making sure to lock the door, standing against it when she heard two loud bangs on the door.

"Selina!" Klaus called. "Let me in!"

"Not a chance in hell!" She called back. "If you really want to convince me that you're supposed to be the good guy, this is _not_ the way to do it! Go stay with Aleksandr. You're friends with him, aren't you?"

There was silence from the other side of the door. She turned with her back against the door and sighed. Then, she put on her coat and grabbed Lucy and Lucy's things. Then she opened the apartment door and looked around the hallway cautiously. Klaus was nowhere in sight. Good, he'd listened. She made her way out of the apartment building and sighed, getting into her car. When the door was closed, she took out her phone and called Elijah.

"Could I come over?" She asked him. "I know it's late, but I don't think I can be alone right now."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Nicky showed up at the apartment," she said. "He told me that Vanessa's sister Enid sent him to 'protect me' from something. I told him that I wanted him to stay away until I've had time to confirm his story. He got angry and...he tried to hurt me."

"Well, are you all right?" Elijah asked. "Physically, I mean? He didn't lay a hand on you?"

"He didn't have a chance," Selina said. "I maced him with wolfsbane and then kicked him out. I think he left for Aleksandr's. Could I come over? It'll only take me a few minutes to get to your house."

"Why do you need to come stay with me?" Elijah asked. "It seems like you handled the situation well enough on your own. I'm proud of you."

"But what if he tries it again and I can't handle it?" She asked. "I would feel better if you were there. Safer."

"Why is it that you think you can't handle things by yourself?" He asked her. "Why do you always think you need a man to take care of them for you?"

"Well, that's what the repressive patriarchal society I was raised in forced me to think," she said. "I didn't have any other options."

"Well, aren't _I_ a member of the repressive patriarchal society?" He asked her. "If you hate it so much, why are you so eager to obey its rules? Is that how you're telling Roxanne to behave?"

"No, of course not!" Selina said. "Actually, she and her boyfriend Vince are fighting now and I told her to let him go and take this opportunity to explore her own interests for awhile."

Elijah paused for a moment and then said, "Well it makes you an awful hypocrite to tell your daughter not to chase men when you can't even refrain from doing it yourself," he said. "Go back to your apartment, go to bed and call me again in the morning. Good night, Selina."

Selina paused, her jaw dropping a little. "But-"

"_Goodnight_," he said firmly, and shut off his phone.

Selina frowned and took her phone away from her ear. That hadn't gone the way she'd planned. But he'd said he was proud of her. That counted for something, didn't it? She turned around to face Lucy, who looked at her quizzically from the backseat. "Let's go back inside," she said. "It looks like we aren't going anywhere tonight."

They went inside and Selina made up the pull out sofa and she and Lucy slept there, uninterrupted, for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing back here?" Enid asked as Klaus hobbled into the bar, his eyes bloodshot and tears flowing down his cheeks. "You were supposed to be going to Selina's, not out drinking!"<p>

Klaus sat down on a barstool. "I _did_ go to Selina's," he said. "But she sprayed me with wolfsbane and kicked me out!"

"Well did you tell her that I sent you?" Enid asked.

"Yeah," Klaus nodded. "I emphasized that, but she said she wouldn't let me stay until she talked to you and you told her that I was telling the truth. I don't know _why_ she doesn't trust me."

"You said something to upset her, didn't you?" Enid put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "For crying out loud, can't you control yourself for two seconds, Niklaus? Honestly, I'm beginning to see why your brother daggered you in the first place." She poured a scotch and pushed it toward him. "Drink this,"she said, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "It'll make you feel better."

Klaus picked it up and gulped it down. "What is it that you've got against my mother, anyway? Why do you want her dead?"

"That's my business," Enid said. "We have more pressing things to worry about. Like those crazy followers of Vanessa's."

"Why are we even worried about them?" Klaus asked.

"They're going to kill Selina," Enid told him. "Or at least try. You know that!"

"Why would they want to do that?" He asked. "She's not even worth killing anyway."

"Because they need _you_," Enid said, looking at Klaus as if he were stupid. "Have you forgotten why my sister pursued you all the years she did?"

"Vanessa is dead," Klaus said. "My mother killed her. So why does anything she did or wanted matter now?"

"You probably heard this at some point, but I'll tell you it again," she said quietly. "Years and years ago, my father told my sisters and me that whoever made the best use of their magic would be the next leader of our tribe after he passed on. My oldest sister Hazel decided to stay within the tribe and be the best witch she could be, but Vanessa and I, we decided to branch out a bit. After a bad romantic encounter, I decided that I needed to be avenged. People always say that dogs are better companions then men. They got that from me. I turned the man who abandoned me into a wolf, like the ones that roamed the moors and terrorized the villagers. And I did it to every man who broke my heart after that. And I had many affairs d'coeur. That's why the werewolf population used to be so big. And why female werewolves are so much deadlier than the males. They carry within them my jealousy and my pain. I'm not sorry. It's just how things are. Now, it took Vanessa a little while longer to find her niche, but as long as we'd been alive, we'd competed. She saw what I had created and decided she had to make something stronger, more powerful. And, using you and your family, she created vampires. Our species have been at war ever since. And Vanessa knew that she wouldn't be around forever. She gathered followers and earned their unwavering loyalty and a promise that they would take up her fight for vampire domination in the event of her death. Your mother's brutal murder of my sister forced Vanessa's most enthusiastic follower, a woman named Myna Lutze, pick up the torch and follow every bit of Vanessa's plan, _including_ having you as a consort when the vampires take over the world and she becomes their leader."

"So this Myna Lutze is going to try and kill Selina to get to me," Klaus said.

"Yep," Enid nodded. "If she has her way, that is. But it isn't going to happen. The vampires aren't going to take over the world. That would be extremely inconvenient. That is why I'm going to call Selina and tell her that it's okay for her to let you stay in her apartment as long as you promise not to act like an ass."

"I never act like an ass," Klaus said.

Enid scoffed. "If I had a dime for every time your father told me that, I'd be rich."

Klaus' eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? When you say 'your father', you mean...?"

"Your real father, Niklaus," Enid said. "The man I loved more than anything. Your mother stole him from me."

"Are you_ sure _she stole him from you?" Klaus asked. "Maybe he just got tired of you."

Just then, his eyes widened as Alistair strode into the bar, his eyes narrowed. "Watch what you say about my daughter," he said, putting his arm around Enid.

"What...?" Klaus asked.

"This is my father," Enid told Klaus. "Well, the spirit is, anyway. Not the body. He had to borrow a body."

Alistair nodded. "And it's not like he didn't have it coming. Murdering his own kind. It's just despicable!"

"Where's Alistair, then?" Klaus asked.

Enid's father leaned forward. "He will return once I have finished what I came here to do," he said. "And that will take awhile."

"What _did_ you come here to do?" Klaus asked.

"Right wrongs," Enid's father said. "And punish those who go against their kind and other innocents for personal gain. I shouldn't have been surprised that Alistair Fale's daughter would commit evil acts as well. The apple never falls far from the tree."

"What are you going to do to Helene?" Klaus asked.

"Not 'What am I going to do'," Enid's father said. " 'What am I _doing_'?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think your dad had any luck at your mom's?" Helene asked Adrian as they sat in front of the television in the living room. Helene hadn't slept in days, but at least the apartment seemed to be rid of whatever was troubling her.<p>

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Knowing my father, I doubt it. Mom probably threw him out and he'll come back here and badmouth her any minute." He paused and looked at Helene. "The day of the Incident," he said cautiously, "What did you see that freaked you out so bad? Cause I was there in the room with you and I didn't see a thing."

Helene looked away. "I don't know if I want to tell you about that," she said.

"Why not?" Adrian asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Helene shook her head. "Not about this. I just can't."

"Did you see a ghost?" Adrian guessed. "Who was it? If it's somebody evil who wants to hurt you, I'll..."

"Tessa," Helene said quietly. "She was there right in front me, angry and hurting me badly."

"Well can you blame her?" Adrian asked. "You _did_ kill her and steal her body just so you could be alive again."

Helene frowned. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," She said. "What happened to 'If it's somebody evil who wants to hurt you, I'll...'?"

"If it was anyone other than Tessa..." Adrian said.

"Fine!" Helene said. "Stick up for the girl who's going to kill me and take her body back. I don't care!" She marched toward the door, but it opened before she reached it and a pretty blonde young woman strode inside, smiling at Helene. "If you're worried about me needing to steal your body to come back, you shouldn't be. I already have one of my own."

Adrian's eyes were wide. "Tessa? Oh, my God, Tessa!" He stood up and sped across the room, throwing himself into her arms.

She began to cry. "I'm so glad you remember me!"

They stood there hugging for a few minutes, and then Tessa turned. "Bye," she said to Helene. "You can go now."

Helene waited for Adrian to say different, but he didn't say anything. Sadly, she left the apartment, wondering what she was going to do now.

* * *

><p>"I hate your brother!" Selina said as she stormed into Stefan and Anna's apartment.<p>

"Which one?" Anna absent-mindedly. "I have several and many of them are on your bad side."

"Which is why you can just pick a brother." Selina said. "I mean, Aleksandr's been quiet lately, but Nicky's been driving me insane and Elijah, he had the nerve to call me a hypocrite!"

She sat down hard on the sofa.

"Why would Elijah call you a hypocrite?" Anna asked, sitting next to her.

Selina turned. "Apparently it's cause I encourage Roxie to not chase boys and explore her own interests, but I can't seem to do it myself. It's not my fault, though. I don't know _how_ to explore my own interests! I don't even know if I have any."

"Sure you do," Anna said. "You can't honestly tell me you spent all your years as a vampire doing absolutely nothing."

Selina thought a moment. "Well, after Aleksandr left me, I spent a lot of the time with my son, helping him and his wife raise their children."

"Uh-huh," Anna said, "But did you do anything _outside_ of being a mother? Did you march for the vote or ride horses or paint or anything like that?"

Selina shook her head. "I didn't really until I met Nicky," she said.

Anna was looking at her pityingly. "Well, we have a lot to make up for, don't we?" She asked. "Where's Lucy right now?"

"I left her with a baby-sitter," Selina said.

Anna nodded with satisfaction. "Good! There's this guy I know who races cars for fun. He asked me out and wondered if I could bring a friend with me. I think you should come."

"A blind date?" Selina asked, wincing. "I don't know..."

"You should go," Stefan said. "I demand you go. Then you can come back here and tell me all about it. It'll be nice to hear about another couple besides Damon and Mandy."

"Mandy?" Selina asked, turning slowly. "Who's Mandy?"

"A woman he met at his single parents support group," Stefan rolled his eyes. "Apparently, she's the most wonderful woman in the world, pretty, intellgent, funny, and _so_ accepting of Sam."

Selina nodded. "Well that was quick. Good for him."

"Go back to your apartment and get your coat," Anna told her quickly. "We have to meet Jeff and Andy in half an hour."

"All right, all right," Selina said as Anna pushed her impatiently out the door. "I'm_ going_. Keep your pants on, will you?"

She got back in her car and headed home, and when she reached the apartment, she heard voices coming from inside. She opened the door and found Klaus sitting on her sofa with Lucy in his lap. Across from them, holding drinks in their hands and laughing at some witticism were two people Selina had never seen before.

"Hi," Selina said to them. "What's going on?"

Klaus looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, darling. The phone call that you were waiting for came through today, but since you were out, there's a message on your voicemail."

He looked at the other two who were eyeing her with interest. "Selina never remembers her phone," he said to them. "I'm always having to take her messages, but I don't mind being her secretary."

Selina picked up her cell phone and sure enough, there was a message from Enid, telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Fine," she said to Klaus when the message ended. "You can stay, but you're sleeping on the sofa. Where's the babysitter? Please don't tell me you killed her."

"Do you think discussion like that could wait until _after_ you meet our new neighbors?" Klaus asked.

Selina looked at them. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Selina. I'd love to stay, but I have a meeting I have to be getting to."

"Then we'll make this quick," the woman said, standing up. She had dark hair, dark eyes and a willowy figure. The young man beside her haid blue eyes and brown hair. Both were very good looking. "I'm Myna Lutze," she said. "And this is my brother Hanz. We moved in across the hall and we're _very_ happy to be here."


	37. Moving On and Out

Selina stood up. "Well, it's nice to meet both of you," she said to Myna and Hanz, "But I have a date to be getting to."

"A date?" Klaus stood up. "Since when did you date?"

"Your sister asked me to double," Selina said. "And I didn't see why I should say no."

"Maybe because you're still married?" Klaus suggested.

Selina smirked. "Only legally. See you later." She gave Lucy a hug after strugglingto get her out of Klaus' grip, put her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Myna, Hanz and Klaus sat in silence once she was gone. "She seems nice," Myna said after awhile.<p>

"You caught her on a bad day," Klaus said. "She's usually much more personable."

"I'm sure," Myna said, her eyes on the door. "Listen, this might be inappropriate, but one of our lightbulbs is out in our apartment and I wondered if, since we're all so chummy, you would mind coming over and fixing it for me?"

"Are you sure your wife won't mind you being around another woman?"

Klaus shook his head. "You heard her. She _dates_ now." He rolled his eyes and put Lucy down on the floor. She began to toddle around, walking toward an electrical outlet, but just before she was able to reach out for it, Klaus scooped her up and carried her back to the sofa. "We don't touch those," he said. "They're dangerous. I'm surprised your mother hasn't covered them up yet." Lucy leaned against him. "I'll have to talk to her about that," he said, ruffling Lucy's dark blonde hair as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Myna and Hanz watched them for a few seconds and then stood up. "Well, we'll be on our way now," she said, and they made their way toward the door.

"When do you want me to come over and fix the lightbulb?" Klaus asked.

Myna shrugged. "Any time. It's not urgent. Although for reasons of my own, I would prefer sooner rather than later." She winked and Hanz rolled his eyes as they let themselves out.

Klaus looked down. He was still stroking Lucy's hair. "Lovely people they are, aren't they, darling?" He asked her. Then he carried her to her room, tucked her in and went to turn on the television.

* * *

><p>"That was quick," Anna said as Selina approached the side of the building where she stood waiting. "I take it my brother didn't cause much trouble?"<p>

Selina shook her head. "No, we had neighbors visiting, and even he's not foolish enough to get in a fight in front of strangers. Now about this guy you want to set me up with, what's he like?"

They got in Anna's car and drove away from the apartment building before she spoke. "Really good-looking man," she said. "And his friend, too, of course. They won't be joining my little menagerie any time soon."

"Did you say they were race car drivers?" Selina asked.

Anna nodded. "They like fast cars, fast women and good times," she said.

"Well, then they aren't going to like me!" Selina protested. "I'm not fast at all."

"Oh, I know that," Anna said. "I'm just trying to get you outside your comfort zone a little. Make you stretch your wings."

"I don't think I have a comfort zone," Selina said. "Every relationship I've had has been a complete failure."

"You _do _have a comfort zone," Anna told her. "My brothers are your comfort zone. You do realize there's only one that you haven't been with yet?"

"Elijah and I haven't been with each other!" Selina protested. Anna rolled her eyes. "Not for lack of trying on your part, I bet," she said.

Selina sighed. "Well, can you blame me? He's the first guy I've met who isn't completely screwed up, and he makes me feel competent, which let me tell you is a nice change from the usual."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip and Anna parked the car in front of barbecue restaurant with race track behind it. The cars roared loudly as she and Anna headed inside. Two men got down from barstools to come and meet them; one was a blond with a smattering of freckles and an nicely tanned body and the other had deep brown eyes that burned in his pale face. The pale one put his arm around Anna and that left the blond one for Selina. They led them a table, and while Anna's date pulled out her chair for her, Selina's date Jeff just sat down in a chair and put a napkin in his shirt.

Selina stood next to her chair for almost a minute before she realized he wasn't going to pull it out for her, then sat down moodily beside him.

Anna's date was across from Selina and he leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and said, "We ordered the full rib platter before you girls got here. I hope that's all right with you."

Anna nodded. "Of course," she shouted to be heard over the cars. "You know this menu better than we do!"

Her date leaned back into his chair and he and his friend began to animatedly discuss a rat shoot they'd been to down at the landfill the night before. "I got a twenty pounder!" Jeff said proudly to Selina. "Of course it's rare to get one that big. The best part it is when you make a warning shot and all the rats come scurrying out in droves..."

Leaning back in her chair, the roar of engines washing over her, Selina felt her eyes begain to close...

_When she was aware again, she was sitting at a table on a balconey of a hotel room that gave her a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower. She was wearing a gauzy white dress, the air was warm and the stars were out. She was enjoying the view when the doors behind her opened. She turned and saw Elijah with a tray in his hands. He brought it to the table and laid it down. "I had room service bring it up," he said. He moved the small crystal vase with a red rose in it off the tray and put it in the center of the table. Then he took the rose out and handed it to her. "For you," he said, grinning. She giggled and blushed. "Thank you," she said. She looked over what else was on the tray. "Champagne," she said._

_He opened it and poured some out for her. It was pink. He poured some for himself and they toasted. Then, Selina opened the other containers. One had strawberries in it, the other, chocolate mousse. Selina took a strawberry, put it in her mouth, and began slowly sucking on it._

_He watched her intently for a little while and then brought his hands down hard on the table. "We should go inside," he said._

_"Why?" Selina asked, taking a bite of the strawberry. "The fireworks will begin soon."_

_"It doesn't matter," he said. "I have something much better in mind then fireworks."_

_Selina's eyes widened and she grabbed the champagne and he took hold of the tray and they both went inside, setting everything down on a table. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her hard, taking her to the bed and easing her dress off. Then, she ripped off his shirt and he went over to the table and grabbed the open wine bottle, pouring a little bit of the pink champagne into Selina's belly button and sucking it out. She giggled as his lips tickled her skin. Then he brought his head up and kissed her deeply, her hands running through his hair. Then, he got up again and brought the mousse over. She put some on his neck and licked it off slowly, then he put some on her breasts, slowly and leisurely sucking on her nipples. As she squirmed wildly underneath him, he whispered her name into her hair. "Selina! Selina!"_

"Selina!" Selina opened her eyes and found herself face to face with her date. His face and the napkin that he had tucked into his shirt collar were now covered with barbecue sauce. He let out an enormous belch and giggled. She gagged and winced, struggling to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked her. "You were squirming around for awhile and we kept trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake, then you started undoing the buttons of your shirt and..."

Selina looked down and blushed, quickly fastening her buttons again. She felt ill.

"I have to go outside for some air," she said, standing up. "The three of you just keep doing what you were doing."

Before Anna could say another word, Selina made her way out back behind the restaurant, near the garbage dump and pulled out her cell phone. She called Elijah. It took him awhile to answer.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"I'm coming over," Selina said. "I'm having a really bad date and I need some civilized company."

"No," Elijah said. "You can't come here. If you're having a bad time, excuse yourself and go home. It's not necessary for you to come here."

"Yes it is!" Selina cried. "Elijah, you don't understand! These men are slobs! They shoot rats for fun! And they don't say excuse me when they burp! For god's sake, what is civilization coming to?"

"The world is full of all kinds," Elijah told her. "Consider this a learning experience." He hung up and Selina growled. "You are _so_ much nicer and more accomodating in my head," she whispered at Elijah angrily before stomping away from the restaurant. She walked back to the parking lot and took Jeff's car because he was dumb enough to leave the keys in the ignition.

She had to get to Elijah's. That's all there was to it. But based on the phone call, he wouldn't just let her in. She had to think of another way. She thought and thought, and then it came to her: Lucy. He'd probably let her in if Lucy was with her. She made a sharp turn and began driving in the direction of her apartment building, leaving a message for Anna back at the restaurant to say where she'd gone.

* * *

><p>When she reached her apartment, the door was locked. She knocked furiously and yelled at the door. "Nicky, let me in! It's my apartment, damn it! You have to let me in!"<p>

Just then, there was the sound of a baby crying from inside. Klaus opened the door and gave her a look. "Look what you did," he said. "I just got her down for a nap. What did you have to go wake her up for?"

Selina nudged him aside and went in. "I have to take her out," she said. "It's urgent."

"What?" He asked.

Selina looked at him. "Elijah wants to see her, okay?"

"Can't it wait?" Klaus asked. "Does it have to be now? Why is it that you're at Elijah's beck and call all of a sudden? That's really pathetic, you know."

Selina glared at him. "You didn't seem to think it was so pathetic when I behaved that way toward _you_!"

Klaus just glared at her. "If you'll excuse me," he said and went back to Lucy's room, bringing her out and bouncing her gently. He sat down and gave Selina a look. "So can I assume the date didn't go very well?" He asked Selina, smirking.

Selina bristled. "Why would you assume that it didn't go well?" She asked. "It might have. Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

Klaus nodded. "I think it is if you find someone you like. Don't you think I deserve to know about the kind of people you're going to have our daughter around?"

Selina sat down next to him. "I could ask you the same thing," she said. "I assume you and that Myna have made headway? Has she invited you over for a slumber party yet?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "She asked me to come over sometime and fix a lightbulb for her, but that's it."

"Hmmm," Selina said. " 'Fix a lightbulb'. There's a euphemism I've never heard before."

He stood up and came close to her, whispering in her ear. "Would you like me to fix a lightbulb for you? You know I will, gladly. And from your mood, it seems like you need it."

"No, no, no," Selina shook her head. "You and I are not sleeping together anymore. I don't care about what reasons Enid has for wanting you to stay with me. You aren't getting any farther than the sofa. And in order for the euphemism to work properly, I'd be fixing a lightbulb for _you_. Don't you know anything about electricity. Geez!"

He grinned. "Are you volunteering to fix a lightbulb for me?"

Selina shook her head. "Of course not." She sighed. "Even if I _did_ have a bad date."

"I knew it!" Klaus grinned. "I _knew_ your date was horrible! You're back way too early for it to have been successful. A successful date would have led to a slumber party of your own."

Selina scoffed. "Just because I go out with someone doesn't mean I have to sleep with them. _Especially_ if they have no manners, eat like pigs and shoot rats for fun."

Klaus looked incredulous. "What kind of men is my sister introducing you to?"

Selina nodded. "I know, right?" She shuddered. "Anyway, so can I take Lucy to Elijah's or not?"

He gave her a keen look. "If you're taking her for the reason I think you are, it's not going to work."

Selina grinned. "How do you know? It might."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Klaus asked.

Selina shook her head. "If I was, I wouldn't need to bring Lucy to his house to bribe him to let me in, would I?"

Klaus started laughing. "You mean your charms haven't been sufficient enough to get you into his bed?"

Selina pouted. "No. And I really wanna go!" She hit him. "This is all your fault, you know. You turned me into a sex fiend! Thanks to you, I can't handle it if I hear the word 'no'!" She stomped her foot. Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, blowing in her ear. "You know that you'll never hear 'no' from me," he said.

Selina looked up slowly, sucked in her breath and moved his hand from her hair, nodding. "And maybe that's the problem," she said. "Maybe, as much as I hate it, I should hear 'no' every once in awhile."

Klaus looked at her hopefully, peeling off his shirt. "Are you _sure?"_

Selina nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Lucy." She went into Lucy's room, took her out of her crib and put on her pink rain coat, tying the hood tightly under Lucy's chin. "It looks like it's going to pour," Selina said at Klaus' questioning look. "I don't want Lucy to get wet."

"Well good luck," Klaus smirked. "See you in a few minutes. I'll be in bed waiting for you."

"Eh heh-heh," Selina stuck her tongue out at him and she and Lucy left the apartment.

* * *

><p>They reached Elijah's house and by then, it was raining steadily. She held Lucy closely to herself and the two of them made their way up to Elijah's front door. Selina knocked furiously. Elijah opened the door and stood just inside. "Yes?" He asked. "May I help you ladies?"<p>

"Lucy wants to see her favorite uncle," Selina said. "May we come in?"

"Of course Lucy can come in!" Elijah said. "I would enjoy seeing her too! Selina, make sure you don't slip going down the stairs. The rain's made them a bit slick."

He took Lucy from a shocked Selina and shut the door, leaving her standing in the rain.

She stood on the doorstep for a second and then started knocking on his door again. "You can't just leave me out in the rain!" She called. "It's wet and it's cold and this is _not_ gentlemanly behavior!"

She looked and saw that Elijah and Lucy were watching her out of one of the side windows. She began striding down the steps angrily but slipped and fell face first into a puddle. She struggled to get up, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes and spitting out water. Then, she went over to the window and knocked on it. Elijah just shook his head and shut the curtains. She went back up the stairs, opened the door and shouted into the living room, "I hate you right now, you know! You're much nicer and more giving in my head!"

She slammed the door closed without giving Elijah time to close it for her and went back to her car, starting it up. She couldn't go back to her apartment. She just couldn't. If she did, she'd probably jump in the shower with Klaus, if not sleep with him and she couldn't let that happen. As she pulled out, her cell phone rang.

"Selina, hello?"

"Stefan?" Selina said in surprise. "What's up?"

"Look," he said. "I know this is short notice, but Damon is having his girlfriend come over for dinner and wants to know if you'd like to meet her."

"Well, isn't that considerate?" Selina said. "You can tell your brother thank you, and that I'd be glad to come."

"I think he'll be glad of that," Stefan told her. "See you in a bit."

Selina shut off her phone and drove away, looking one last time at Elijah's house.

* * *

><p>Elijah stared out the window, holding Lucy to him. She was looking up at him with a seemingly accusing expression.<p>

"Don't look at me like that," he said to her. "I didn't_ want_ to send your mother away. I love your mother. But sometimes in life, people don't always get what they want. And I want your mother more than anything. It's just that your father's in the way. It wouldn't be right for me to go after her if she's still married to your father. That's why I sent her away." He took Lucy to the living room and sat down in an armchair with her in his lap, kissing the top of her head gently. "But she'll be back," he whispered. "She always comes back. She's not going to give up on me. That's what I love about her." He looked down at Lucy. "Promise you won't tell her, okay? It's our secret."

* * *

><p>Damon looked over as Stefan shut off his phone. "So what did she say?" He asked. "Is she coming?"<p>

"Yes," Stefan nodded wearily. "She's coming. But I can tell you right now that this probably will _not_ end well."

"Why not?" Damon asked. "I just want to talk to her. It's not like I'm going to carry her off to my bed, strip her naked and ravish her."

Stefan gave him a look. "But you want to, right? No," he shook his head. "Don't answer that. Please."

Damon smirked. "Just trust me, brother. This is going to work."

"There are other ways to get Selina over here to talk to you," Stefan said. "You didn't have to make up a girlfriend."

"When you told her about Mandy, was she jealous?" Damon asked.

"No," Stefan shook his head. "She was actually happy for you. This is a big step back. She's going to come here expecting to meet your girlfriend. What are you planning to say when she gets here?"

"I'm going to tell her that Mandy couldn't make it and ask nicely if we can all have dinner together as a family anyway," Damon said. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Besides, Sam hasn't seen his mommy in a long time."

"Really?" Stefan asked. "You're using Sam as an excuse to lure Selina over here?"

"You're acting like that's a bad thing," Damon said. "It's not. We're raising Sam together and in order for that to happen, she has to come over every once in awhile."

"So just call Selina every so often and tell her you want her to come over and hang out with you and Sam," Stefan said. "It's not that difficult. This stupid charade is unnecessary."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Damon put a finger to his lips. "It might be unnecessary," he whispered. "But it's too late to turn back now. Places, everyone!" He strode over to the door and opened it grandly. "Hello," he said. He looked at Selina in surprise. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I know, I know," Selina said said she came inside and wrung out her raincoat and hair. "I look like a drowned rat. But it's raining buckets out there, so that's kind of unavoidable."

"We could delay dinner if you'd like to shower first," Damon said.

"But what about Mandy?" Selina said. "I don't want to put anyone out."

"Oh, you won't," Damon said quickly. "Mandy's sick. She won't be able to make it tonight."

Selina looked at Stefan. "But when you called, you said she'd be here!"

"Mandy called right after I hung up with you," Stefan said. "Literally right after I hung up with you."

Damon winked at Stefan behind Selina's back, mouthing 'thank you.'

Selina sighed. "Well I suppose if we're not waiting for anyone, I wouldn't say no to a shower before dinner."

She was about to go when Sam held out his arms to her, looking hopeful. Selina smiled and took him. "Of course I'll hug you," she said, hugging him and kissing his nose. "I missed you, buddy." When she let him go, his clothes were damp.

"Do you need me to show you where the shower is?" Damon asked.

Selina shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I can find it on my own."

Damon followed her and placed a hand gently on her arm as she walked away. "I'm not trying to pull anything," he said. "I just want us to be a family for tonight, all right?"

Selina nodded. "Sounds good to me. And thanks for the invite. The other options I had for this evening were not _half_ as good as this." She smiled at him, hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. When they pulled apart and Selina skipped off toward the shower, Damon found it difficult to move. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm himself, but that was difficult. His mind kept showing him pictures of Selina's lithe, naked, rose-scented body dripping with water. He groaned and turned himself against the wall. When he was able to move again, he made his way to the bedroom where the shower was. She'd turned it on by them and was probably lathering up a loofah and scrubbing herself off.

He opened the bathroom door and stared at Selina's blurry image in the shower stall. He watched her for quite awhile, then when the shower turned off, he realized that she'd probably be wondering what he was doing there, so he went out and grabbed some towels and came back, finding himself face to face with Selina, out of the shower, naked and dripping wet.

"Can I do something for you?" She asked.

His mouth opened and closed and he held the towels out. Looking at him oddly, she took one. "Thank you," she said and dried herself off. "Do you have a bathrobe or something that I can wear while my clothes dry?"

"It'll have to be one of mine," Damon said. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "It's fine, thank you."

He brought her the robe and tried to sound nonchalant as he said, "You don't seem all that concerned with me seeing you naked."

She shrugged. "It's not like you never have," she said. "And I trust you not to take advantage of the situation. I refuse to act like some overly modest Victorian lady just because you and I aren't involved anymore." She paused. "Although I suppose that given your feelings for me, it would be more sensitive of me to cover up, wouldn't it?"

"Any other night but tonight, my answer to that would be 'yes'." Damon told her. "But honestly, I wasn't thinking about that. I really just want to have family time. That's all."

Selina tied the bathrobe shut and put her underwear on. "Well, that's sweet," she said. "And I'm sorry Mandy's not feeling well, but I'm glad to hear that you've found someone and things are going well for you."

"Actually," Damon told her, "there _is_ no Mandy. I made her up in hopes that you'd hear about her and be jealous."

Selina sighed. "Damon, look at me. You and I have a past. It isn't exactly a pretty past, but you know things about me that not many other people do. And I want you to know that just because you and I aren't together anymore, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I do. You and Sam are probably the most stable, available men in my life right now and that's nice. I need that."

Damon brightened a little. "So are you saying that you want to get back together?"

Selina shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. I'm saying that I would love for us to have family nights like this frequently. I mean, we're going to have to spend time together if we want to raise Sam properly and right now, I don't know exactly how I'm going to manage that. I'd be lying if I said that there isn't a part of me that wishes I could just look you in the eye and say 'yes, I want to be with you' cause that would make things a hell of a whole lot easier, but that would be wrong and..."

Damon cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. I know. 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you'. You've explained all this to me before. I don't need to hear it again. Now let's go eat dinner before it gets cold."

His voice was cold and he strode away from her quickly and Selina stood alone in the hallway and sighed, steeling herself before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>By the time she arrived, Damon had not regained his jovial manner and the atmosphere was tense as he and Stefan brought out food containers from the kitchen and put them on the dining room table.<p>

"What can I do to help?" Selina asked.

Damon looked up at her. "I think I've got everything under control," he said. "You sit opposite me, next to Stefan."

"All right," Selina nodded. "But I'd be more than happy to feed Sam if you..."

"No," Damon shook his head. "You don't have to trouble yourself. I wouldn't want to have to force you to do something that would be an inconvenience for you."

Selina pursed her lips and took a seat next to Stefan. She wouldn't take the bait. She wouldn't. She looked over the food Damon had prepared, chicken, asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes, and looked up at him appreciatively. "This all looks great," she said. "I can't wait to eat it!"

Damon nodded. "I hope you like it," he said quietly, then after everyone had food on their plates, he began feeding Sam some mashed potatoes.

Everyone ate in awkward silence and when it was time to clear the dishes, Damon removed Selina's quickly. "There you go," he said. "I wouldn't want to keep you here longer than you planned," he said. "I know you have men to do and other children to see."

"Lucy and I have moved into an apartment," she said. "I live on my own now. Well, not entirely. Nicky's living with us because Enid says that he has to, but I'm not sleeping with him."

Damon gave her a look. "_Sure_ you aren't," he said. "Let me guess: he's on the sofa and you're in the bedroom and he's given you his solemn vow that he won't try to do you at all while he's under your roof."

Selina scoffed. "He won't if he doesn't want to get hit with the wolfsbane mace again."

Damon's eyes widened. "You're serious, aren't you?" He said in surprise. "You really _aren't_ sleeping with him? But I thought that was impossible! Like the two of you were magnets with privates or something!"

Selina burst out laughing. "I admit it's taken a lot of self-control, but I've finally realized that being with him takes a lot out of me, more than I can afford to give, so I'm giving him up."

"But what about Lucy?" Damon asked. "Doesn't she have to know her dad?"

Selina sighed. "I don't want her to. I think he'd be a bad influence on her and that you and Elijah would be a million times better. If she stays around Nicky for too long, she'll end up either spoiled rotten or hopelessly neurotic and I don't want that for her. I know she'll do well for herself, but it's up to me to make the right choice for her, which is to make sure that she is never exposed to Nicky's influence."

Damon nodded. "I'll help with that," he said. "Plus, I think it would be good if Sam grew up knowing his sister."

Selina nodded. "I think so too."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Selina went to open it and was surprised when Roxie strode into the living room. "Sorry," she said to Damon, completely ignoring her mother. "But I had to come here. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Sam saw her and held out his arms. She grinned and picked him up. "Hi, Sammy!" She said. "I'm so happy to see you!" She held him up and kissed his tummy, making him burst out giggling.

"What brings you here?" Selina asked her.

Roxie paused and looked her mother over. "I could ask you the same thing, but frankly, I really don't want to know."

"I got caught in the rain and my clothes were soaked, that's all," Selina told her. "Now, what's your excuse?"

Roxie sank down on the sofa and held up her hands. "I can't be around Vince anymore. Dad has become like God to him and he does whatever he says."

"Remember what I told you about getting new interests?" Selina asked.

"You said that I should do that only if I couldn't get Vince to come back to his senses," Roxie said. "And I can't. So now what am I going to do? I don't even have a place to live!"

"I think your brother might have some extra rooms," Selina said. "Go check with him."

Roxie shook her head. "Adrian isn't going to want me to live with him."

"Well, you don't know that," Selina told her. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

Roxie got up and sighed. "Fine, I'll ask, but he's gonna say no."

"You don't have to go now," Damon said, looking her over. She was as wet as Selina had been. "You can wait until the rain lets up. Dry yourself off. And we even have some leftovers if you're hungry."

Roxie nodded. "All right, Thank you." She dried herself off and ate, and when the rain let up, she told everybody goodbye and made her way to Adrian's.

* * *

><p>"Now tell me again," Adrian said. "How exactly is it that you're here?"<p>

"Well, I don't exactly know myself, honestly," Tessa told him. "I was in the spirit world, just watching everything, and then one day I get summoned by this guy who told me that he had a way to right the wrongs that were done against me. That he could bring me back and reunite me with you. I said 'that sounds nice, but I don't have a body to go back to' and he said 'that doesn't matter. I can make you a new one'. So I materialize, but then I realize that I can't just get a new body and show up. That would be a shock. I decided to do a little haunting beforehand so it wouldn't be a shock to you when I showed up. I thought the guy who called me up would be against my haunting Helene for what she did, but he was actually very enthusiastic. And when I got bored of watching her wet herself into a coma every night, I went and got my new body."

"So you're here because some guy brought you here magically?"

Tessa nodded. "He said that he and I both had a common enemy in Helene and that we could help each other get vengeance against her. I got mine when I came back here and was reunited with you, and I wonder what he'll want me to do for him. I hope it's nothing too bad."

Just then, their musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is," Adrian said. He and Tessa made their way to the front door and opened it. "Roxie?" Adrian said in surprise. She nodded and came inside. "Well, look who it is," She said, eyeing Tessa. She didn't seem surprised to see her. "I don't know how you got here, but you tell your brother from me when you see him that I think he's a fool and an idiot and I hope to God that I never lay eyes on his stupid face again!" She paused and looked at Adrian. "I live her now, cause Dad's gone to be with Mom and Vince and I are fighting. Do you have any problems with that?" Speechless, Adrian and Tessa shook their heads. Roxie nodded and stomped off and Tessa looked at Adrian. "What was _that_ about?"

"I think I know, and I'll explain later," Adrian said.

* * *

><p>That night, Tessa had a dream. She saw the man who'd brought her back. "Listen to me very carefully," he said. "I'm going to tell you what you have to do for me as payment for my bringing you back. Are you listening?"<p>

Tessa nodded.

"Good," he said, "Cause this is very important. I need you to kill Helene Fale. If she's left alive, she will be a danger to humans and supernatural beings alike. Do you understand me?"

Tessa nodded. "You want me to kill Helene. I can do that."

The man nodded. "Good. Once you do, your debt will be considered paid."


	38. Mind Games

After Roxie headed out, Selina stood up. "I should probably get going," she said. "I left Lucy at Elijah's and I don't want him to feel he has to keep her all night."  
>She got up to leave the living room, but as she was walking away, Sam began toddling toward her, reaching his arms up. "Looks like he wants to come, too." Damon said. "Maybe he misses his sister."<br>Selina picked Sam up. "It's possible," she said. "And it wouldn't be much trouble for me to take him. Lucy's room is pretty big, so I bet I could fit them both in."

"All right," Damon said. "You can take him tonight."  
>Selina nodded. "And <em>you<em> make sure you have some fun tonight, okay? A night off is rare. Savor it."  
>Damon grinned. "Maybe I'll work on finding an actual girlfriend."<p>

Selina rolled her eyes, then dressed and took Sam out to her car.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to expect when she reached Elijah's. She wasn't even sure he'd let her in the house. But when she knocked on the door, he opened it immediately. "Are you going to let me in this time?" Selina asked him. "Or are we going to have to stand out here and talk?"<p>

"I suppose I deserved that," Elijah told her. "You can come in."  
>She followed him into the house and to the living room where Lucy lay on her stomach in front of the television.<p>

"La Traviata," Selina whispered. She sat down and stared intently at the television. Elijah watched her in surprise. "You know this one?" He asked. "And you have no smart remarks about it?"

She shook her head. "No, I think it's beautiful. Violetta gives up her happiness and the man she loves and then dies. It's beautiful, but such a waste." She sniffled a little.

Lucy rolled over onto her back and looked up. "Mama!"

Selina's eyes widened. She looked at Elijah. "What did she just say?"

Elijah smiled. "I think you know what she just said."

Selina put Sam next to Lucy and got down on her knees. "Do you think you can say it again?" She asked her daughter. "Come on, say it again."

"Mama!" Lucy repeated obediently. Sam got on his knees next to her and attempted to push her aside and crawl into Selina's lap. "Sammy, be nice to your sister!" she said. When Lucy tried to crawl into Selina's lap too, Sam wouldn't let her. He made sure she stayed on the floor.

Selina looked up at Elijah. "Well, this is a fun development," she said. "Two more people who want pieces of me. Maybe I should ask Astrid to make duplicates of me. Then everyone can be happy."

Elijah patted her on the shoulder. "You'll do all right," he said. "It'll get easier."

Selina nodded. "Thanks. I hope so." She stood up with Sam in one arm and Lucy in the other and made her way toward the door. "I think I'll be on my way now," she said. "I wouldn't want to take up more of your time then is absolutely necessary, cause I know it's counterproductive and everything."

"Here," Elijah said to her. "Let me get the door."

"Actually, I was thinking of opening it with my teeth, but since you offered, thank you." Selina grinned at him. Elijah grasped the doorknob and looked at her seriously. "What did you mean earlier when you said I was so much more giving in your head?"

Selina smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just a little dream I had about you and me. That's all."

"You had a dream about me?" He asked. "What happened in it?"

Selina shook her head. "I don't think I want to tell you. It would make you either far too conceited or disappointed that I'm not working harder on finding other romantic interests."

"Well when I said I wanted you to date, I didn't necessarily mean you had to get into a serious relationship," Elijah said quickly. "In fact, I think it would be unwise for you to be serious about someone so soon."

"Really?" Selina asked in surprise. "Do you think so?"

"I do," he nodded earnestly. "Take this time to meet lots of new people. It will make you a more well-rounded person, and you'll still have the companionship you need without giving you _one more_ person to want a 24/7 commitment out of you, because as you and I both know, you have enough of those."

"Yeah," Selina scoffed. "No kidding!"

He opened the door for her and followed her out to her car. "Where are you going now?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Home, I guess. Possibly to brag to Nicky about how Lucy's first word was directed at me and not him."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Elijah told her. They worked on strapping Lucy and Sam into their carseats and then he opened the drivers' side door for her. Selina took a seat, buckled herself in and then gave Elijah a smile. "Thanks for all your help," she said. "It's made things a lot easier for me."

Elijah nodded. "You're welcome. I know your last date didn't go so well, but my brother-in-law is coming to town and if you wanted to, you could stop by."

"He's not a race car driver, is he?" Selina asked suspiciously.

Elijah smiled and shook his head. "No. He owns a chain of restaurants, actually. Sit down ones. Where you order from waiters, not from the mouth of a clown."

"Formalwear necessary?" Selina asked.

"Business casual is as dressed down as is allowed," Elijah said. "And the fare is varied. But nothing too messy."

"Huh," Selina said. "That actually sounds promising. But doesn't he think I killed his sister?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. All he knows is that she had an accident. I've not said anything about who was responsible for it."

"Oh," Selina said. "Well, I would love to meet him if you think so highly of him."

"All right," Elijah nodded. "I'll run it by him and if he's all right with it, I'll give you a call with details."

Selina nodded and began backing out of the driveway. "I can't wait," she said.

He waved goodbye to her and she took her hand off the wheel long enough to wave back, before the car made a turn and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who came back," Klaus said as he opened the door. "And you brought some friends, I see."<p>

Selina nodded. "Could you take Lucy?" She asked him. "I think my arm is starting to cramp." Klaus took her and then Selina turned. "Oh, and by the way, when I was at Elijah's, she talked and I was her first word. What do you think about that?"

"Well I would think that it doesn't surprise me," he said. "Seeing as how you haven't really let me around her long enough for us to get to know each other."

Selina blinked. "Well, I suppose I haven't. Do you _want_ more time with her?"

He nodded. "Of course I do!"

She sighed. "Well, I suppose it would be wrong of me to deprive you, but you have to promise to act responsibly. I don't want another Roxie on my hands. One is enough."

"Even Roxie isn't acting like Roxie anymore," he said sadly. "She hates me now."

Selina sighed. "I was the one who told her to go live with Adrian."

"I don't understand why she wanted to move out," Klaus said.

Selina put a hand on his arm. "Did it ever occur to you that what happened with Vince might have something to do with it? I mean, I'm not yelling at you for what you did, because it seems like he was determined to become a hybrid at some point, but...maybe Roxie feels like you took him away from her or something."

"Well, I didn't mean to," he said. "I meant to make it better for them."

Selina frowned. "How, exactly?"

Klaus frowned. "Did you know they're having sex?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah," Selina nodded. "And you did too. I assume that's why you had him beat up that one time?"

"Oh, yes," Klaus said. "I _do_ remember that. Anyway, I figured that it would be best for me to know who she's with. Am I wrong to think that?"

"Not necessarily," Selina said. "But I'm just thinking that maybe you didn't go about it the right way. You could have talked with the two of them first instead of making him a hybrid right away."

"Well it was the only way to make sure that he wouldn't try and do things with her that he shouldn't be doing," Klaus said. "If I had just talked to them, he would have given me lip service and gone right on with the status quo."

"You don't know that," Selina said.

He gave her a look. "I was a teenage boy once," he said. "I _do_ know that."

"Well, you're also kind of a hypocrite, aren't you?" Selina asked. "What about all the time you devote to trying to get _me_ into bed?"

"Well, that's different," Klaus said. "We're married. Not that you would know that based on the current state of things."

"And that is_ not _entirely my fault," Selina said, putting Sam down. "You're arranging for booty calls with our neighbor so you can't be considered innocent."

"Well, I wouldn't be if _somebody_ was around to fulfill my needs, but obviously, they don't matter to you anymore," he said.

Selina scoffed. "Are you listening to yourself?" She asked quietly. "The way you talk, my sole purpose in our relationship is to satisfy _your_ needs. I have nothing else that is required of me. You don't give a damn about my goals or my hopes or my dreams or anything. Is it any wonder I don't want to be around you anymore?"

Klaus threw his hands up. "Fine," he said. "Do whatever the hell you need to do with your life. And keep Lucy away from me too, since I'm such a monster!"

Selina shut her eyes. "No," she said. "I don't want to be so vicious that I deprive Lucy of a chance to know her father. We shouldn't make her suffer because we're having issues. But I think that Stefan or Anna or somebody should be here if the three of us are going to be in the same room."

Klaus scoffed. "Tell me why we need a chaperon again? Is it because you don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you?"

"Oh, you won't," she said. "I know from experience." She paused. "But back to Roxie, I think she's also still threatened by Lucy and how much time you want to spend with her. That could also be why she's pulling away. You might want to think about that."

Klaus shook his head. "Oh, come on," he said. "It can't be that bad."

Selina nodded. "Oh, I think it can."

* * *

><p>Charlie burst through the door of her and Tony's apartment and collapsed on the sofa. "If I never move again, I will be a happy, <em>happy<em> individual."

"What's the matter?" Tony asked her.

Charlie ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair. "It's so nice to be around a sane person," she said. "Especially after having to sit at a cafe for the last hour listening to Vince and Roxie fight."

Tony gave her a hug. "You poor kid. What happened?"

"They've broken up, apparently," Charlie said. "At least that's what it seemed like."

"Wait," Tony said. "Have they broken up completely, or are booty calls still allowed?"

Before Charlie could reply, they heard shouting ouside their apartment door. "I'm not going to answer that because I think you're about to hear for yourself firsthand."

She went to the door and opened it. Vince and Roxie strode in, still continuing an argument that had apparently been going on for quite some time.

"...Why did you even try and come back if all you plan on doing is nagging me about this?" Vince yelled. "It's my choice and you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"Well, considering this is all your fault, I think I have every right to nag," Roxie shot back. "It was _your_ genius idea to have sex while my father was visiting. That's what made him want to change you! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I didn't know he was still sober enough to hear us," Vince yelled. "He seemed comepletely out of it!"

"Well couldn't you have controlled yourself a _little_?" She asked.

"Oh, like you're the poster child for self control," Vince said. "I bet you couldn't go one whole week without screwing somebody."

"Oh, I can so!" Roxie told him. "You just watch me!"

Charlie and Tony looked at one another. "It's so nice that they're talking again," she said.

Tony nodded. "The silent treatment and having to run away every time one saw the other was really starting to wear on me." He cleared his throat and whistled. "Hey! Can the two of you shut up for just a minute and tell us what the hell is going on?"

Roxie and Vince sat down and faced each other moodily. "She's mad at her father and she's taking it out on me," Vince said.

"Why are you mad at your father?" Charlie asked Roxie.

"Cause he doesn't like me anymore," Roxie said. "He wants to spend all his time bonding with my stupid baby sister and_ him." _She glared at Vince mutinously. "If they keep going on like this, they should just get married."

Vince scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You're acting like a child."

Roxie stuck out her tongue. "I know you are. But what am I?"

Vince stood up and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to put up with this," he said. He looked at Tony. "Want to come bowling with me?"

Tony shook his head. "Actually, Charlie and I were planning on staying in tonight."

"Why?" Vince asked. "So Charlie can feed you the poison Roxie fed her about how awful I am?"

"No," Tony said. "Believe it or not, every second of my life doesn't revolve around you."

"Ha ha!" Roxie said. "That was a real kick in the teeth. Good job, Tony."

Charlie looked severly at Roxie. "Just like every second of my life doesn't revolve around _you_. We've been talking and we think it's time the two of you work out your own problems without dragging us into it."

Roxie looked at her with wide eyes. "But you're our friends! You're supposed to be moral support!"

"There's a difference between being moral support and being a tool," Charlie said. "Now, you two do whatever you have to in order to get along again because I really don't have time to put up with your drama. I got plenty of my own coming."

"You mean your dad finally got in touch with your mom?" Tony asked her in surprise. "And the two of them are coming to the wedding together?"

"Yep," Charlie nodded. "And given that my mother tried to kill me when I was a baby cause she saw how close me and my father were, I will have to deal with the trouble all over again." She gave Vince and Roxie a pleading look. "Don't add to it, please? Have sex, take acting classes, get drunk, I don't care what you have to do, but just don't fight at our wedding!"

"I don't know if we want them to be drunk," Tony said. "Them having drunken sex at our wedding would be worse then them fighting."

"Whatever," Charlie said. "I have to start on the seating chart."

"I could help you with that!" Roxie said to her. "For starters, do you want your mom near your dad or not?"

"I don't need help," Charlie said.

"I'd let her if I were you," Vince said. "She's feeling a little neglected right now."

Charlie gazed at Roxie's hopeful expression and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can help. But only with putting cards at the appropriate tables. I decide who goes where."

"Fine," Roxie said. "You're the boss."

Charlie nodded. "That's right. And don't you forget it."

* * *

><p>The next day after returning from a playdate with Damon and Sam which had gone surprisingly well but left her very sore, Selina returned home to find the apartment empty of of Klaus so it was just her and Lucy. She put Lucy down for a nap and decided that she wanted to take a bubble bath. She ran the water, put the bubbles in, and just as she was getting in, the phone rang.<p>

Curious, she turned the water off and got out, water and bubbles dripping down her body. She put a pink towel around herself and went into the kitchen where the phone was. "Hello?"

"Selina?" said the voice on the other end. "It's Elijah. I hope I haven't called at a bad time."

Selina grinned and let the towel fall to the floor. "Actually," she said, "I'm just in the middle of a bath. I had to get out of the tub to come answer the phone and I'm all wet and soapy and naked..."

"Stop!" Elijah said. "We won't say another word about that. What I have to say isn't very important. It can wait. You just go back to your bath."

"Well, my bath can wait too," she said. "It's no fun bathing by myself. I use the loofah and it just doesn't feel the same as when you did it. No matter how hard I scrub myself."

"Well, _anyway_," Elijah interrupted. "I talked to my brother in law and we're going to go to a place of his called Deco. It has all kinds of food. You'll like it."

"Sounds great," Selina said. She stretched and moaned into the phone. "That felt so good! I'm a little tight, you know. If only there were some way I could loosen up..."

"Saturday night at seven o'clock," Elijah said. "We'll come and pick you up. And I want you dressed, all right?"

"Are you sure you don't want me naked too?" She giggled. "It would be a lot easier that way."

"I meant at the restaurant," Elijah said through his teeth. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Selina said. "I'll go back to my bath and think about you the _whole_ time."

She heard the phone click then hung up herself and burst out laughing. That had been fun. Bad, but fun.

"Am I interrupting something?" She looked up and saw Klaus looking at her, smirking and shirtless. "You know," he said, "It's been awhile since we've done it in the kitchen, but I'm up for it."

Selina shook her head, turning faintly pink and pulling the towel around herself. "I just...I have a bath waiting for me. Don't want the water getting cold..." She hit him. "And don't sneak up on people like that. It's not nice!"

She scooted out quickly before he could say another word, but he watched her intently until she disappeared and, laughing to himself, went to the living room to watch television.

* * *

><p>That night, his phone call with Selina was still on Elijah's mind. He went into his closet and undressed, taking off a white shirt, red tie and gray pants and then getting into bed. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would provide some relief from the forbidden thoughts that were swirling around in his mind...<p>

_He was in his library. Or not quite his library. But some sort of office anyway. He had a small pile of papers on his desk. He looked through them. The last one was a letter that would require a reply. He picked up his phone and made a call. "Miss Stinson," he said to his secretary, "Would you come in here a moment, please?"_

_A moment later, the door opened and his secretary strode in. He looked up. It was Selina. Her hair was in a messy bun with a pencil sticking out of it. She was wearing a white dress shirt and red tie but no pants or skirt and red heels. He stared at her for awhile and then she cleared her throat. "You wanted to see me?"_

_He cleared his throat. "Yes, please. I need you to take a letter." She sat down across from him and pulled the pencil out of her dark hair, making it cascade around her. She pushed it out of her big blue eyes, made bigger by the red-framed glasses she was wearing._

_She leaned forward to take a notepad off the desk and he found himself trying to look down her shirt, although he couldn't see anything. This distracted him while he dictated the letter. That and the fact that her long legs were crossed over one another._

_Finally, she put the paper down. "If you're wondering whether or not I'm wearing a bra, the anwer's no," she said. She stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it off along with her tie and giving him a spectacular view of her breasts. "See?" she said. "Problem solved. I _am_ wearing underwear, but I can take them off too, if you want."_

_"No," he said, "I'm fine...for now." _

_She put her shirt on without buttoning it and went out of the office, coming back a few minutes later with a sack. "Lunch time," she said. She pulled out some food and ate until there was nothing left but a buch of cherries. Then, she picked one up by the stem, pulled her shirt off again, then came around and straddled him in his chair. "Want a cherry?" She asked. She put the stem in her teeth and he bit off the cherry with his. Then, she spit out the stem and they kissed deeply, his hands kneading her breasts. He picked her up and got off the chair, putting her on the rug that went underneath the desk. She removed his jacket and shirt, then reached down to unzip his pants, stroking him gently._

_This time when he removed her panties, there was no hesitation. He kissed every inch of her body, then gently pushed himself inside her. She moaned and bucked upward, her head hitting the top of the desk, her cry of pain shattering his dream and bringing him back to reality..._

He bolted upright and found himself on the floor. He was bruised, covered in sweat and tangled up in his sheets. He shut his eyes tight and then opened them again try as he might, he couldn't conjure up images of that office again. But maybe it was for the best. He stood up, crawled back into bed, and didn't fall asleep again for the rest of the night.


	39. Put On a Happy Face

When the sun peeked through the windows, Elijah breathed a sigh of relief and got out of bed. He pushed his damp hair out of his eyes and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped inside, letting the warm water run over his body as he worked shampoo through his hair. After he'd rinsed all the lather off, he opened his eyes and saw Selina standing next to him, holding up a wash cloth and looking strangely transparent. "Need some help?" She asked, grinning and holding up his wash cloth. "It's no trouble. I'd be glad to."

He shook his head. "No," he said. "No, you're not even supposed to be in here!" He shut his eyes tight and tried to control his breathing. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone and he was alone. He shut the shower off and carefully stepped out of the stall, dressing quickly and drying his hair. He was drinking his coffee with a shaking hand when the doorbell rang. He let go of the cup and went to open the door.

Selina was standing on the other side and she startled him so much that he jumped and hit his head against the door. "Are you all right?" She asked. "What in the world is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he said unsteadily. "I'm fine."

She was wearing a long red trench coat over a lowcut white dress smattered with red flowers and a red ribbon around the bodice that showed off her small waist. "Can I come in?" She asked.

He nodded, slowly backing away from the door. "Oh, of course," he said. "Come in." Despite all his efforts not to, he found himself staring at her chest. He moved his eyes away for a moment and cleared his throat. "Nice to see you," he said. "Can I take your dress...I mean, your coat?"

She smirked. "You can take either one," she said. "Which would you like?"

He was breathing hard again. "Your coat, please. You know I meant your coat."

She grinned and took off her coat, letting it fall in a crimson puddle at her feet. "Did you really?" She said, coming close to him. "I don't think you did. You said you wanted my dress first." She got close enough to him that he could smell the vanilla on her skin.

"Never mind," he said, backing away. "What did you come over here for?"

She shrugged. "Just to get more details about that date with your brother in law, but it appears you have other things in mind for us." She peeled off her dress and handed it to him. "I don't really mind," she said, putting her mouth right up against his ear. "I'm flexible. _Very_ flexible. Isn't that a good thing?"

She ran her hand over the nape of his neck. "Yes," he nodded. "That's a very good thing..." He shut his eyes and she kissed him deeply.

"You feel like you're about to fall over," she said. "Would you like to sit down?"

He opened his eyes, looking over her body. She was wearing a white lace panty set that left little to the imagination.

He stepped up the entryway steps and took her around the waist. It was the only way to get his thoughs under control again. He put her up against the door and kissed her deeply, his hands working on getting her bra off, then he threw it aside and lowered her down onto the steps, kissing her stomach repeatedly. Then, he reached under the waist band of her panties and gently stroked the skin underneath. He leaned over her, their lips just barely touching. Then, she slowly brought out her tongue and licked his bottom lip gently. He groaned and she unzipped his pants. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her breasts gently, but then her leg hit a table near the door and sent a vase crashing to the floor. The sound brought him back to his senses and with wide eyes he got up off her and zipped up again, shaking his head.

She sat up. "What's the matter?" She asked. "We were doing so well and now we're not doing at all!"

"And that's as it should be," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to, um..."

"Take a cold shower?" Selina asked, grinning wickedly.

"Yes," he said, taking a blanket from the sofa and throwing it over her. "Now you just put this over yourself until we find your dress, then you're going to put it on and we're going to pretend like this never happened and not speak a word of it to anyone."

She let the blanket fall around her too. "I can't have wool near my skin. It's too itchy. Are you ashamed of my body or something?" She ran her hands over her curves. "Cause I'm not."

"No, no," he said shakily. "You're body's very nice, it's just that, um...I have friends coming over any minute and if they find you here, I'll never hear the end of it, so could you please just dress and go?"

She eased him down the stairs and onto the sofa. "I would...if you really _did_ have friends coming over, but you don't, do you?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I do!" he said. He was now lying on his back, and she was on top of him, her bare breasts brushing his chest. She unzipped his pants and threw them off him, gently stroking his inner thighs and nibbling on his ear. "You don't _really_ want me to go, do you?"

He nodded, then shook his head. "Yes...no! Go...stay! I-I-I..."

She giggled. "You're so cute when you babble."

Suddenly, he looked wicked himself. "Obviously, you aren't going to leave until I give you _something_, are you?"

She grinned. "Nope!"

He pushed her off him so that she fell off the sofa. "Sit up!" he ordered, straightening his jacket.

She sat up. He pulled her to her feet, grinning. "Are we going to play rough?" She asked. "I don't mind that..."

"Listen to yourself!" He yelled, finding her dress and throwing it over her. "Are you listening to yourself?"

Her eyes were big. "What's the matter?" She asked. "We were having fun."

Her lip jutted out and he put her coat over her, pushing her toward the door. "We're going to go to your car and I'm going to drive you home. And when you decide that you want to be a grown-up again, then we can talk."

"But I _am_ being grown up," she said. He shook his head and pushed her into the passenger's seat of his car, then drove her to her apartment. When Klaus answered the door, Elijah pushed Selina into his arms.

"Take her to your bed," he said. "Why don't the two of you spend the day together? Because that's all she's good for now!"

He turned away from them and walked off as Selina wretched herself out of Klaus' grip and ran after Elijah. "Wait a minute," she said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! Can we talk?"

He turned to face her, a stern expression on his face. "Maybe later," he said. "Now I need to be alone."

He strode off and Selina kicked the wall and growled.

"What was_ that_ about?" Klaus asked, coming up behind her, a big grin on his face. "Lovers' spat?"

Selina frowned. "Oh, shut up!" She headed back into the apartment and shut the door, and sat down on the sofa.

Klaus came up behind her and pushed down the sleeves of her dress, exposing her shoulders, massaging them gently. "If you need cheering up," he said, "I'd be more than happy to help."

She wretched her shoulder out from under his fingers. "Stop that!" She snapped. "You _do not _touch me, understand?"

"Sorry," he said, putting his hands up. "You just look like you need a hug, that's all."

She narrowed her eyes. "Or is it that _you_ want a hug and are looking to take advantage of a vulnerable situation?"

"Well, I _do_ like hugs," he said.

Selina stood up and walked out of the living room and came back a few minutes later, holding Lucy. "Here," she said, holding Lucy out to Klaus. "If you want to hug somebody, hug _her_."

Klaus took Lucy and smiled. "Of course I will," he said, hugging her hard. He gave her a serious look. "Mommy's in a bad mood today. Should we cheer her up?"

Lucy giggled. "Kiss Mama!" she said.

"Wait, what?" Selina turned around, looking surprised. Apparently Lucy knew more words then she let on.

"You heard her," Klaus said, grinning.

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I did. But she's one. I have no intention of complying."

"Oh, come on!" Klaus said. "Humor her, will you? Unless you're scared or something."

Selina scoffed. "I am not _scared_," she said. "Especially not of a caveman like you."

"Well, then kiss me," he said.

"No," Selina shook her head. "That won't prove anything."

"You know what I think?" He told her. "I think you're still wildly attracted to be me but don't want to admit it because it will interfere with your pursuit of my brother, and that you won't kiss me because it'll bring all those feelings for me flooding back and you don't want to be distracted."

Selina burst out laughing and gave him a look. "What the hell are you talking about, feelings?" She asked. "We don't have _feelings_ for each other. Our relationship, if you can call it that, doesn't work that way. If it were actually as deep as you're convinced it is, then I wouldn't feel the _need _to pursue your brother. Do you understand me?"

He sobered. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you think I love you, you're wrong. Maybe I did once, but I don't anymore," she said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I can't love someone who doesn't treat me like a person," she said. "And you don't treat me like a person, you treat me like an object. I deserve better than that." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you don't _mean _to," she said. "But it's just the way you are. And I don't know if you can change."

"Yes, I can," he said. "And I will."

She put her hands on her hips. "But why? That's the most important thing. Is it because you know that if you say the right thing, you'll be able to get me back into bed again? Because that's wrong. If you really want to change, it should be because _you_ want to be a better person, not because you know it'll get you some."

She paused. "That's why Elijah was mad at me. I went over to see him about this date he set up for me, and one thing led to another and we...for a little too long and I just...I lost it. It was like every intelligent thought I had left my brain and all I could think of was..."

"I get it," he said. "Foreplay go on a little too long?"

"No," Selina said. "Well, I suppose yes. In fact, that's all it was! And I was doing the majority of the work! You would think that if you go to a guy's house and the first thing he says to you is 'Can I take your dress?' that means you'll get somewhere, but _nooooo_, he has to wuss out and go noble at the last minute."

Klaus burst out laughing. "He actually looked you in the eye and said 'Can I take your dress'?"

"Yeah!" She nodded. "He tried to take it back and pretend that he'd actually been talking about my coat, but any idiot with eyes could tell he meant what he said the first time!" She scoffed. "Can you _believe_ that? Susan must have been one hell of a patient person." She went to sit down on the sofa and ran her finger absent-mindedly around a circular cupholder. Klaus sat down next to her with Lucy on his lap.

She manged to squirm out and get on Selina's lap. "Kiss, Mama," she said again.

Selina kissed Lucy and gave her a hug. "There you go," she said. Lucy grinned and leaned against her. Klaus reached out and stroked her hair, gently.

Selina looked up at him and smiled. "You know, you're very good with her. You have been with all of our kids."

He looked at her in surprise. "You think so? But you're always saying that I messed Roxanne up pretty badly."

Selina sighed. "Well, Roxie is a piece of work, but to put all the blame on your shoulders would be unfair. I admit that sometimes I have moments of self-absorption that aren't much different from her little fits."

"Really?" Klaus asked. "Like when?"

"Well," she said, "If you'd been on the date I went on with your sister, you would have seen the prime example of a self-absorbed fit. But you wouldn't have blamed me, really. The guy ate like a slob! And he shot rats for fun! What civilized person _does_ that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope you ran as fast as you could."

She nodded. "You're darn right I did. Actually, the first thing I did afterward was call your brother and complain. _That_ didn't go the way I wanted."

"Maybe you're trying too hard," Klaus said. "Maybe you should back off a little."

"You think?" Selina asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "And I swear I don't have ulterior motives or anything. I just know my brother."

"So you think that being aloof will make him admit that he likes me?" Selina asked. "Cause frankly, he _does_ like me, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"And not just being aloof," Klaus said. "Don't wear your short dresses around him anymore. Wear your sweats instead."

Selina made a face. "But those make me look so _fat_!"

"Exactly," Klaus said. "If you feel unattractive, you'll be less likely to pursue him, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess so."

"And when you go on that date he set up for you, ignore him. Act like the guy you're with is the funniest person on the planet, but don't let Elijah know what the big deal is."

Selina giggled. "I can just imagine the look on his face! This is going to be _awesome!"_

* * *

><p>Selina stood on Elijah's front steps and knocked on the door, and then waited. She'd changed clothes, from her dress to an old navy blue sweatshirt and jeans that were covered with holes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.<p>

When he came to answer the door, he gave her a look. "That's a different outfit," he said

"Yeah," she nodded. "I thought that changing clothes would be a good idea after what happened this morning, which I'm really sorry for, by the way."

Elijah nodded, blushing a little. "That's okay, just don't let it happen again."

"Oh, I don't plan to," she said as she followed him to the study. "I think that my pursuit of you has become a real problem for me and I've been thinking about seeing a therapist to help me deal with my obsession."

He nodded and sat down at his desk. "That sounds healthy." He looked up at her, smiling a little. "I approve. If you can get yourself under control, there might be hope for us yet."

She nodded. "Good. Now, did you want to tell me anything else about the date with your brother in law?"

He shook his head. "I can't think of anything."

"Are you going to have a date too?" Selina asked. "Or is it just going to be the three of us? I wouldn't want you to feel like a third wheel."

"I'm going to have someone with me," he said. "I promise you that."

"Well, good," Selina said. "I know we're going to have a great time."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as he stood in Selina's doorway watching her stare into her vanity mirror.<p>

"I'm trying to figure out my look for tonight," she said,

"I thought we decided on 'frumpy schoolmarm'," Klaus told her.

Selina frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't want to do that tonight. Not with this guy I've never met before. He could actually be nice and I don't want to wreck a good thing before it's even had a chance."

"Or it could _not_ be a good thing," Klaus said. "What with your past experience of a sibling of mine setting you up on a blind date."

Selina shrugged. "I'm not going to blame Anna for that. She meant well." She sighed. "I don't think I'll do too much with my face. Just something very basic. And I'll put my hair up. As for my dress..." She began rummaging around in her closet.

"What about this one?" Klaus asked, pulling out a dark green, ankle-length dress with a high neck.

"I didn't even know I still had that," Selina said. "That might be a bit much. I mean I'm just going to dinner, not a first class suite on the _Titanic_."

"But if you let him see too much of your body, that might be all he goes after," Klaus said. "Don't you want him to appreciate you for your mind too?"

Selina gave him a look. "Yeah, like you would know so much about that." She looked at the dress that he held and shook her head. "No, not this one." She put it back and picked a plain blue one that stopped just below her knees. "This one is nice," she said. "I think I'll wear this."

"You'll regret that," Klaus said.

Selina shook her head. "I doubt that. Not every man in the world has his mind in the gutter like you do."

"Well, fine," Klaus said. "Maybe I won't help you anymore. I have a date anyway."

"Good," Selina shot back. "I didn't need your help in the first place." He left the room and she put up her hair and put on a pair of shoes, then went out to the living room. When the doorbell rang, she opened it to see Elijah and his brother in law on the other side, looking very good in their suits.

"You two look nice," she said. "Would you like to come inside?"

They came inside and the three of them sat on opposite sofas. "David," Elijah said to his brother in law, "this is my sister in law, Selina."

David, who had light brown hair and a nice smile held out his hand and she shook it. "Nice to meet you," he said. Then he turned to Elijah. "You didn't tell me she was so pretty," he said.

She blushed. "Well, thank you."

He shook his head. "I know that's a stupid thing to start out with. I probably should have said 'you didn't tell me she's smart' or something like that."

"Hey," Selina said. "No woman will ever object to being called 'pretty.' Besides, you didn't have much to go on, did you? You did well with what you had."

David grinned again. "Thank you."

"So you're Susan's brother?" Selina asked. "She was so smart. I have to give her credit. When I was pregnant with my son, I was over at her and Elijah's and wanted to watch the 'Die Hard' marathon, but she had me watch a movie about fish or something instead. Probably a better choice."

David nodded. "She really loved that intellectual stuff. Especially shows about the ocean. She'd never been there, but she'd always wanted to go."

Selina nodded. "Well, I can see why. I love being in the water. Just the feeling of it caressing my body is so soothing. And the fish are beautiful. Not a big fan of sharks, though. When I was with the circus awhile back, one of my tricks was to tightrope walk over a tank of sharks."

"Really?" David asked, looking surprised. "Obviously, you were successful, but I bet it was nerve-wracking."

Selina nodded. "A little. I mean, sharks always grow new teeth, so it's not like there's a point where they won't be able to take a chunk out of you if they feel like it. On the plus side, if they stop swimming, they die, so they aren't entirely invincible."

She paused and looked sheepishly at Elijah, who was eyeing her intently. "Sorry about that," she said. "You probably want us to stop talking so we can get to the restaurant, right? And what happened to your date? I thought we were going to be a foursome."

David sighed. "That's the problem about going out with human women, right?" He nudged Elijah good-naturedly in the ribs. "Sometimes they get sick."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Selina said.

"It's all right," Elijah told her. "I plan to have a good time, regardless."

She stood up. "Well, we should start the good time, shouldn't we?" Both Elijah and David offered her an arm and escorted her out to David's car, and they rode to the restaurant, talking and laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>"This is a beautiful place, David," Selina said as they sat down. "Very fancy."<p>

He nodded and sat next to her. "Glad you like it. This is one of my newer buildings" He pointed. "And look...a fish tank!"

"Wow," Selina said. "That's really big."

Just then, their waiter came by. "Sir," he said, looking at David, "Everything you order tonight will be on the house."

"Well, thank you," David said. He looked at Selina. "Do you drink?"

She nodded. "I don't mind a glass of white wine every once in awhile," she said. David looked up at the waiter. "White wine it is, then." He looked at Elijah. "Is that all right with you?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course. He looked at Selina warmly. "That's a very nice dress you're wearing."

Selina smiled. "Well, thank you. Certain other people seemed to think I should wear a dress I haven't worn since the Titanic set sail, but I didn't like dresses like that then, and certainly don't like them now."

Elijah nodded. "And do 'certain other people' know you were going out tonight?"

She nodded. "Certain other people had a date too."

"You aren't talking about your brother, are you?" David asked Elijah.

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "We are indeed talking about my brother."

"You know about me and his brother?" Selina asked in surprise."

"Well, yes," David nodded. "Of course."

"I wouldn't have left out something like that," Elijah said.

"I'm not a bad person, I swear," Selina told David quickly. "I just, I needed a change and-and..."

"Deep breaths," David told her. "Of course I don't think you're a bad person. Granted the circumstances are a bit unusual, but you seem perfectly intelligent and sweet to me."

Selina nodded. "Sorry. I get a little...insecure sometimes."

"It's all right," David said. "Now, what are you going to have to eat?"

"I don't know," Selina said. "I think something with chicken in it."

"Well, the chicken Alfredo is really good," David said, bending close to her so he could get a better look at the menu she held. "And the stuffed chicken is wonderful if you like cheese too."

"And I do," Selina nodded. "I think I'll take your advice and go with the stuffed chicken."

The waiter came a little bit later with the wine and everyone ordered dinner. While they waited, David told stories about his experiences in the restaurant business, including the time a chef quit on opening night and he'd had to step in and prepare the eel special, including killing the eels himself.

"Ugh, don't tell me you actually did that," Selina said.

David nodded. "I did. But I'd had practice with preparing live animals for dinner. My father was a hunter and everything we ate, he killed himself."

"Really?" Selina said in surprise. "I admire people like that. I grew up in a world where everything was done for me."

"Poor little rich girl," David said good-naturedly.

"Tell me about it," Selina nodded. "I nearly died my first week as a vampire when I had to go out in the woods and catch a bunny. When I sucked at that, that's when I decided a blood bank/people diet would be best."

"Seems reasonable," David said. "But I could show you a really efficient way to catch animals. Would you like that?"

"It would be an interesting experiment," Selina said. "Are you a patient man? i know I'm not going to catch anything on the first try."

"Well, you don't always have to," David said. "It's called practice."

"Touche," Selina said. The waiter brought their food and Selina was sorry she had to stop to eat.

"Dessert anyone?" David asked after the plates were cleared.

"Could I have a piece of chocolate cake?" Selina asked the waiter. He nodded and hurried off.

"Wow," David said. "I thought women didn't usually order dessert on a first date."

Selina smiled. "Well, I happen to like dessert. Especially chocolate cake."

"I know a place downtown that has nothing but chocolate desserts," he said. "Would you be interesting in going there with me?"

"Sure," Selina nodded. "After a day of wearing myself out catching rabbits, a chocolate souffle would be great. If you aren't tired of me by then."

He grinned. "I think anyone who gets tired of you is an idiot," he said. "If it's not too bold to say."

She shook her head. "It's not."

He stood up. "I have to run to the bathroom," he said to Elijah. "Could you two find something to talk about until I come back?"

They nodded and he left. Elijah reached across the table and gently took Selina's hand. "You and David seem to be hitting it off well," he said.

"Oh, yes," Selina nodded. "He's great. I've never had two more dates before I finished the first one!"

He grinned. "Well, sometimes when people know what they want, they should just take it before it has a chance to get away."

"Are you saying that's what I should do with David?"

He sighed. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You don't want to be cautious and then miss out on something wonderful that was right there in front of you the whole time."


	40. The Missed Opportunity

After they finished with dinner, Selina and Elijah drove David home and then headed to Selina's apartment.

"So what did you think of David?" Elijah asked her. "Did you like him?"

Selina nodded. "He seems nice. And may I say you are much better at fix ups than Anna is?"

Elijah grinned. "Well, thank you. I do what I can. And that really _is_ a nice dress."

She looked down at it. "You think?" She twirled. "It was just in the back of my closet. It's not like I bought it new or anything."

He shrugged. "That doesn't matter. So are you going to be all right by yourself or should I come in until Niklaus gets back?"

Selina shook her head. "Thanks, but that's not necessary. Anna and Stefan are on baby-sitting duty for both Lucy and Sam because apparently Damon had a date tonight too, so I have to go and pick Lucy up, but thanks for offering."

He nodded. "Any time." He paused. "Well, if you're sure that you'll be all right, I'll just say goodnight, then."

Selina smiled and took his hand, gripping it tightly for a moment. "You have a good night yourself," she said.

He inclined his head slightly, turned and went down the stairs to his car, giving her one last wave before he got inside and drove away.

* * *

><p>When Selina got into the apartment, she found a message on her answering machine. She pressed the button and it started up: "Hi, it's Anna! When you get back from your date, I want to know every last filthy detail, okay? That can be payment for baby-sitting. Call me as soon as you get in."<p>

Selina grinned and rolled her eyes, then changed into jeans and a sweater and went to get Lucy.

"So?" Anna said as soon as she opened the door and ushered Selina inside. "Who'd my brother set you up with, what happened and how far did it go?"

"Would you at least let her sit down before you start pelting her with questions?" Stefan asked Anna.

Anna pushed Selina gently onto the sofa. "She _is_ sitting down. So? Details, please."

Selina grinned and cleared her throat. "His name is David, we went to one of his restaurents and nothing sexy actually happened. He didn't even kiss me goodnight!"

"What?" Anna said in surprise, her jaw dropping. "Why?"

Selina shrugged. "He seemed to think a kiss would be a little forward. Plus, Elijah was watching us from the car. His date got sick, so he was kind of a third wheel. Maybe David thought it would be awkward as well. I don't know."

Anna sighed. "Well, I'm sorry you didn't get your money's worth, but maybe it's for the best. If you don't like him, you can dump him and keep your focus on my brother."

"I don't know if I want to do that just yet," Selina said. "It occurs to me that this could be a very useful relationship."

"Do you _really_ think it's a good idea for you to store up any more men?" Stefan asked her. "You already have plenty."

"I wouldn't be _storing_ him, Stefan." Selina said defensively. "I'd just be giving Elijah a little competition. I genuinely do like David. He's very sweet and so cultured. We connected in a way that surprised me. And Elijah_ is _always saying I should date other people."

Anna nodded. "That's exactly what you're doing with David. And if you should happen to get close and it makes Elijah a tad jealous, then that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "It is. Could you watch for that and give me reports?" She asked.

"I don't know if I like this plan," Stefan said as he tried to get a better grip on Sam, who was intent on squirming away. "You're still using this guy to make Elijah jealous. It's not going to end well."

"It would only be a problem if I didn't like him at all," Selina said. "And I _do_ like him. He said he'd show me how to hunt animals."

Anna winced. "That _sounds_ like one of Elijah's friends. You're not going to become a permanent vegetarian for this guy, are you? I mean, he's Susan's brother, and only _slightly_ more tolerable than she was."

"I plan to remain happily omnivorous with my blood sources, thank you," Selina told her. "And after he teaches me to hunt, we're going to this restaurant where they have lots of chocolate things."

"Sounds like a good start," Anna nodded.

"I hope so," Selina agreed. She nudged Stefan over a bit and he made room for her on the sofa and handed her Sam. "So is Damon's date real this time, or did he make her up again?"

"Oh, no," Stefan shook his head earnestly. "She's real, this one. They met at this single parents' support group he's been going to."

Selina rolled her eyes. "I bet he only goes for the women."

"It might have started out that way, but Sam's gotten some new friends from the group too," Stefan said. "They have parent-child play group every Saturday."

"Hmmm..." Selina said thoughtfully, "Damon and a bunch of hot single women. He must be in his element."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Selina turned and scoffed. "Oh, heck no! No, no, no. I'm glad he's moving on. I'm _proud_. Really!"

"Come on, Stefan," Anna said. "She has enough romantic trouble as it is. We should be _glad_ that a suitor is willing to take himself off the list and find someone else."

"I don't know if he'll ever _entirely_ be off the list," Stefan said. "But at least he's trying."

"So, where's Lucy?" Selina asked. "I could take her off your hands, if you want."

Stefan nodded. "Please do. She's in our bedroom."

Selina stood up and gave him a look. "Why? Why isn't she out here?"

Anna and Stefan gave each other a long look, then Anna said quietly, "She and Sam kind of got in a fight that kind of ended with Lucy hurting Sam."

"Is that so?" Selina picked Sam up and looked him over. He seemed okay. She put him on the sofa and went and got Lucy, putting the two of them next to each other. Lucy immediately began pulling at Sam's hair and they both scratched at each other's faces.

"See?" Anna said. "That's why we had to separate them. And give Sam a little blood to heal him up."

When Selina noticed that Lucy was about to push Sam off the sofa, she picked Lucy up and said, "Okay, that's enough, young lady. You and I are going home now and you're going to bed."

Lucy immediately started wailing. Anna gave Selina a sympathetic look and then Selina marched Lucy out the door. She strapped her in her car seat and drove home.

* * *

><p>When Selina opened the apartment door, she was met with silence. She found a note from Klaus by the phone that said he was spending the night with Myna. "Works for me," she whispered to herself, crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash. "I need an evening of quiet, I think. Just to sort things out."<p>

She struggled with putting Lucy to bed and when she wouldn't fall asleep, Selina just shut her door and let her cry. When Klaus got back, he'd probably hear her and calm her down anyway. She got dresed in her pajamas and fell asleep thinking about David.

It took a week, but finally, Lucy seemed calm enough that Selina thought about taking her and Sam out for a walk. She put Lucy in the car and they drove to get Sam. "So you just want to take them out together?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "It's sunny and reasonably warm. I think it would be a good day for a walk. Would you want to come too?"

He nodded. "Sure? Why not? It probably wouldn't hurt to have a referee if things get rough again."

Selina burst out laughing. "You're not kidding. I swear, if you could have seen the way they were scratching at each other's faces..." She shuddered.

"Want to come in?" Damon asked.

"Sure," Selina nodded. She followed Damon inside and saw Sam sitting against the sofa. When he saw Selina, he reached for her eagerly, but when he that Damon was holding Lucy, his lip jutted out, the start of a wail.

"Oh, come on," Selina said. "You can stop that now. Nobody is going to hurt anybody today, all right?"

She picked up a little toy football that squeaked and gave it to him. He put it in his mouth, distracted for the time being. She picked him up and and followed Damon out to her car. They placed Lucy and Sam in their carseats for a moment while Selina got the double stroller out of the trunk and unfolded it, placing Sam in the front and Lucy in the back.

They walked to a park that was near Damon's house and had a small man made lake in the middle. In the middle of the lake was a platform with a metal sculpture of a man holding the world. "When was that made?" Selina asked Damon. "And why did they put it in the middle of the lake?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. It's art." He paused and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I think you should sketch it," he said. "You still sketch, don't you?"

Selina nodded and went to get a sack out of the back pocket of Lucy and Sam's stroller. The sack had a blank sketch pad and sharpened pencil in it. "In fact," Selina said, sitting next to Damon, "I thought today would be a perfect day for sketching."

Damon nodded. "You do that and I'll watch the rugrats."

She giggled as she watched him take Sam and Lucy out of their strollers and put them down on the grass. "Thanks," she called to him. "You're really taking a bullet for me."

Damon grinned at her. "That's okay," he shouted back. "You can owe me later."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, putting her sketch pad on her lap and taking out a pencil. She slowly began sketching the sculpture, the sound of Sam, Lucy and Damon playing behind her.

An hour or two later, she was only halfway done with her sketch of the sculpture. "Come on," Damon said to her. "Take a break and have fun with us for bit, will you?"

Selina looked forlornly at her half finished sketch. "I guess I could use a break," she said, tucking the sketch pad back in the pocket. "There is a corner of the statue that I just cannot sketch properly. I don't know if it's the angle I'm at or what."

Damon looked at her sketch, his chin on her shoulder. "Looks like you're making good progress to me."

She nodded. "Well, thank you. And speaking of progress, there hasn't been any bloodshed in the past hour, so maybe you have a gift." She got down on her knees in front of Sam and Lucy who were starting to look tired.

"Good tactic," she said to Damon appreciatively. "Wear them out so they can't kill each other."

He shrugged. "It worked in my army training. I figured it would work here."

Sam reached up and she took him. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Lucy did the same with Damon. "Maybe we should get them to bed. Seems like they're ready for a nap."

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "Seems like it." They walked back to the house and put Sam and Lucy in one of the bedrooms. Then Damon and Selina took seats on the sofa in the living room. "This was nice," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was." He put a hand under her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Promise me you'll finish the sketch," he said. "I want to hang it up here so everyone can see how talented you are."

She blushed. "Oh, stop. I'm rusty. Very, very rusty."

"Seriously?" Damon said in surprise. "If what's on that pad is how you draw when you're rusty, I'm really curious to know what your pictures look like when you're on your game."

She sighed. "I don't think I'll be motivated to finish the picture if you don't check up on me," she said. "Can I call you when I feel like sketching and we can go to the park together?"

He nodded. "Sure, I'd like that. We wouldn't always have to bring the kids, though. Would we?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I think I would sketch better without them, actually. So, on a completely different note, Stefan told me you have an actual girlfriend now. How's that going?"

Damon nodded. "Pretty well, actually. I don't know if we're going to be serious, but her kid and Sam get along well, so we see a lot of each other at group, so one day, we just figured 'what the hell?' and decided to go out for coffee." He paused. "What about you? Anything?"

"Actually, yes," Selina nodded. "No real headway with Elijah yet, but he set me up with his brother-in-law, who's actually very sweet. The reliable type, you know? It probably won't last forever, but it's just nice to be with somebody."

"I'm happy for you," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm happy for you, too."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Selina returned home with Lucy after a sketching session with Damon. The sketch was done and now she had to figure out what to do with it. Whether to keep it as it was, or add color to it. She was pondering this when all of a sudden, she heard a sharp cry. She dropped the sketch on the floor and raced to the kitchen, where Lucy sat in front of the open cabinets beneath the sink, Selina's red paint can overturned, paint all over the floor and all over Lucy, including some on her hands and mouth.<p>

"For the love of God, you do _not_ eat that, Lucy-loo!" She said. She picked Lucy up, kicked the paint can aside and wiped the paint off of her the best she could. Then, she put some water in a glass and rinsed Lucy's mouth out.

She then took her to the bathroom, gave her a bath and stuck her in her room. An hour or two later, Selina went and dropped Lucy off at Elissavetta's. She seemed very skittish and ordered Selina to shut the door quickly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Selina asked.

"I was walking around downtown and I saw the strangest thing," Elissavetta said quietly.

"Is it a bad-strange thing?" Selina asked. "And why are you talking to me? I figured you'd want me to hand over Lucy and then get out."

Elissavetta sighed. "Niklaus told me that he was the one who killed Susan and that you were only sticking up for him. He will be dealt with once I figure out how, but it wouldn't be right for me to be mad at you when you didn't do anything wrong, would it? And I apologize for what I did to you."

"It wasn't all bad, honestly," Selina said. "Yeah, you broke every bone in all four of my limbs and I had to re-learn how to walk, but it made me more appreciative of things. And people. Now what is it you saw downtown?"

"I saw a woman," Elissavetta said, her eyes wide. "A woman I haven't seen in years. I thought she'd be dead now, but apparently, she isn't. I think she's been following me."

"Why would this woman want to follow you?" Selina asked. "Were you friends or something? Maybe she just wants to reconnect."

"No," Elissavetta shook her head. "We weren't friends at all! She doesn't want to reconnect! She wants to ruin my life! And over something that happened _years_ ago."

"And what was it?" Selina asked. "What did you do to her?"

Elissavetta looked sheepish. "I might have fancied her boyfriend and stolen him from her."

"What?" Selina said in shock. "How could you?"

"Well he was a handsome man!" Elissavetta said. "If you'd have seen him, you'd have wanted to sleep with him too! And actually you kind of have. In a way."

"What?" Selina said. She put one hand up. "Okay, start again. You're not making any sense."

Elissavetta took Lucy in her lap and said, "This woman's boyfriend was Niklaus' biological father."

"Okay, so while you were married, you decided you were bored and stole another woman's boyfriend so you could have an affair with him, which resulted in Nicky. You really have no shame, do you?" Selina asked.

Elissavetta shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well, I hope this woman gives you what you have coming to you," Selina said. "Cause you really do deserve it."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer that," Elissavetta said, standing up quickly. "It's her."

"I think I _will_ answer it then," Selina said. She opened the door and found Enid standing on the other side. "Hi, Selina," she said. "Is your mother-in-law home?"

"Yep," Selina nodded. "Right in the kitchen. But she has to watch my daughter for a little while, so please don't kill her yet."

Enid nodded. "I suppose I can wait a little while longer."

* * *

><p>Selina nodded and left the house and got back in her car to drive home and clean up the kitchen. But as she got out, the house and car keys fell off her key ring and onto the seat, and she didn't notice until she'd already closed the car door.<p>

"Shit," she whispered. She hit the car hard once and sat on the front steps, thinking about what to do. Then it hit her. Elijah had keys. He could come let her in. But when she called, she got his machine. He wasn't home. She hung up and then decided that all she could do was wait the hour until Elijah returned. She shivered. They were now in the middle of a sudden cold snap and she didn't have her coat with her.

About an hour and half into her waiting, her phone rang. Shivering, she opened it up and looked at the number. It was David! She hit herself on the forehead. Why hadn't she thought of calling him? She pressed the call button with cold, stiff fingers.

"Hi," she said, trying to stop her teeth from chattering too much. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a gallery opening with me, but...are you all right? You sound funny."

"Actually, I locked myself out of my house and have been sitting in the cold for an hour and a half. My keys are stuck in my car. Do you know how to jimmy a lock?"

"Oh, sure," David said. "I'll be right over." He arrived ten minutes later and got her keys. Then, they got inside and David put a blanket around her. "We need to get you warm," he said. "Your hands are freezing."

He got her some tea and sat next to her on the sofa, putting his arms around her. "We'll stop that shivering," he said. "Just take some deep breaths and relax."

"I was so stupid," she said. "I should have at least brought a coat."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. Things happen sometimes." When she finally stopped shivering, she sat back on the sofa and drank her tea. This was definitely something she would tell Anna about.

* * *

><p>"I know something you don't know," Anna said, leaning against the door of Elijah's study.<p>

"What?" he said, not looking up at her.

Anna stepped inside and put her hands on his desk. "Selina and David had a cozy little encouter yesterday," she said. "Selina locked herself out of her house and was stuck out in the cold. She tried to call you for help, but you weren't home. Then David called and she told him what happened and he came to rescue her. By the time the two of them got inside, she was shivering so much that David decided it would be best if they took off their shirts and hugged each other close so they could share body warmth."

Elijah looked up. "What? You're making that up!"

"No, I'm not," Anna shook her head. "I saw the whole thing with my own eyes. And you can ask Selina if you don't believe me."

Elijah snatched her phone away and dialed Selina's number. "You just bet I will."

"Hello?" Selina said.

"Selina, it's Elijah," he said quickly. "Sorry I missed your phone call yesterday."

"Oh, that's okay," Selina said. "David came and helped me out. I was pretty cold by the time he found me, but he really warmed me up-"

He didn't need to hear any more. He clicked off the phone, handed it back to Anna, grabbed his jacket and strode out of the library. He and David were going to have a little talk.

* * *

><p>He arrived at David's house just as David was leaving. Elijah left his car, slammed the door shut and strode purposefully toward his brother-in-law. "Hey," David said. "Selina called me yesterday, and we-" He was cut off as Elijah reached him, picked him up by the collar of his jacket, and lifted him to his toes, pushing him roughly aginst the door. "I know very well what you did yesterday," Elijah said quietly. "Anna told me. But if you touched Selina, even for the briefest period of time, you <em>will<em> regret that. She's already been through hell with my brother. Now all she needs is a man who will treat her nice and not like a toy. Do you understand?"

David started sputtering. "I didn't do anything bad to her," he said. "She was shivering when I got to her house cause she'd locked herself out and didn't have a coat. I made her some warm tea and put my arms around her until she stopped shivering, but that's all. We were dressed the whole time, I _swear_!"

Elijah loosened his grip. "Really? That's all?"

David nodded earnestly as Elijah lowered him to his feet. "I promise," he said. "You told me about her history with your brother and I would _never_ try to take advantage."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Right, I know that, sorry. It's just that Anna told the story a little differently and it made me a little defensive. Are you all right?"

David nodded. "I'm fine. Are _you_ all right?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes. I think I'm just going to go back home now."

David nodded. "You do that. And maybe lie down for awhile. You seem a bit overwrought."

* * *

><p>Elijah arrived home and undressed, lying down on his bed. Something was wrong with him. What had made him act that way toward David? He <em>liked<em> David. But he wished he would have been the one to answer Selina's phone call. She'd needed him for real and he hadn't been there.

He shut his eyes, thinking of her sitting on her front step, all shivering and cold and alone. If _he'd_ been the one to answer her call, what would have happened?...

He sat up, struck by an idea. He grabbed a notebook and a pen and began writing down exactly what would have happened if he had been the one to answer Selina's phone call. But of course, he'd change names to protect the innocent...

_"You know, sir, this was a marvelous idea of yours, going to your chalet for a ski weekend," Miss Stinson said. "I didn't know you even _had_ a chalet."_

_He laughed. "Well, Sophie, this is actually the first time I've felt like coming back it since my wife died. It was one of her favorite places." He turned the snow mobile to the right down a path of thick snow._

_"Be careful," Sophie said, holding tightly onto his waist. "If we crash into a snowbank, we'll have to walk the rest of the way."_

_Just as she said this, the snow mobile hit a bank and tipped over. They landed in the snow with a thump. He got up first and then offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, brushing the snow out of her hair. "What are we going to do now, Mr. Richmond? Our snow mobile is unsuable and we're surrounded by miles and miles of nothing..."_

_"There are some abandoned cabins nearby here, I'm sure," Mr. Richmond said. "They aren't far, but you'll have to hold onto my hand. I don't want you getting lost."_

_"You don't have to tell me twice," she said. "I have a horrible sense of direction."_

_They spent the next hour struggling to walk in the snow until they finally came upon a rundown cabin. "Let's go in here," he said. "At least we'll be out of the cold."_

_They went inside the cabin that was full of wood furniture and moth eaten carpets and animal heads. A bear rug was laid out in front of the fireplace._

_"How quaint," Sophie said, her button nose crinkling as she sneezed from all the dust in the air. _

_"Here, Sophie," Mr. Richmond said. "Let me take your coat. It's soaked."_

_She nodded and handed him her red coat. "And the rest of my clothes are soaked too. It would probably be more comfortable just to take them off." She shivered. "Not as warm in here as we thought, is it? Do you know how to build a fire?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that's not my strong suit." _

_She shrugged and removed her coat and wet clothes. "I guess that means all we can do is depend on each other for warmth." She gave him a wink. "Do you mind?"_

_But he was already removing his tie and his shirt. "No," he said. "Not really. In fact, I think I'd prefer it."_

_"Here," She grabbed his tie and began unfastening it. He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply as she ripped off his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere, and tossed it to the floor. He then lowered her onto the bearskin rug and removed his pants, kissing down her neck and sucking gently on her breasts. She squealed as he ran his warm tongue over her cold thighs and gently brought it inside her. She squirmed, making little squeaks of pleasure until he slowly backed out of her, running his tongue in a circular motion around her belly button. He sucked on her breasts again, a little harder this time, and she screamed, feeling a release. He paused for a moment to look at her. She was flushed and covered in sweat, but she was grinning widely."My turn?" She asked._

_He grinned. "Oh, not quite," he said. "I'm not finished with you yet." While they rested, he gently massaged the area just below her belly button, and then when she got her breath back, he thrust into her and she screamed his name, her nails making scratches down his back as she struggled to anchor herself against him. When it was all over, he rolled off her and they both sighed with satisfaction, then she turned to him and said, "I'm not cold anymore. Are you?"_

Elijah put his pen down and stacked the paper neatly before sticking it in a drawer of his desk that only he had the key to. Nobody else could know about this. It was his own little secret.


	41. Flooded

"I had the strangest dream," Tessa said to Adrian as she walked to the breakfast table, coffee cup in hand.

Adrian looked up at her. "Really? What was it about?"

Tessa shook her head. "I don't know if you'll want to hear about it. It won't make you happy."

Adrian shrugged. "I don't care. You can tell me."

Tessa pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and sat down next to him. "The guy who brought me back came to me in a dream and told me that to pay him back for bringing me back to life, I have to kill Helene. Please don't be mad at me. He said that if I didn't kill her, she'd destroy the world or something like that."

Adrian scoffed. "Well, that's a tad overdramatic, don't you think?"

"No," Tessa shook her head. "Seeing as how last time she was disappointed about not being able to be with you, she killed me and stole my body, I don't think it's over dramatic at all."

"Well, you have to understand that she _did_ die quite suddenly," Adrian said. "And violently. She was struck by lightening and drowned for crying out loud. That would make _anyone_ upset."

"Are you defending her for murdering me and who knows how many other people?" Tessa asked him."

He shook his head. "Well, no, of course not. I'm just telling you what happened."

"No," Tessa shook her head. "You're defending her. You still like her, don't you?"

Adrian sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Not this again. Look, Helene and I grew up together. I spent more time with her than I ever have with you, so you can't blame me for having some feelings about her. But they aren't romantic. Not anymore. I swear."

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "Because if you aren't, I want you to be honest with me."

"I am," he said seriously. "And if you have to kill her in order to save the world, I wish you luck."

Tessa nodded. "Good. I was worried there for a minute."

Just then the phone rang. "Whose turn is it to get it this time?" Adrian asked. "You or me?"

"I believe I answered it last time," Tessa said. "So it's your turn."

Adrian got up and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He went over to the phone and picked it up. "Good morning, Rox. What do you want?"

"That's a fine way to greet me," she said. "And not very polite either."

"Well, I _did_ say 'good morning'" Adrian reminded her. "Now tell me what horrible atrocity Vince supposedly committed against you today so we can deal with it and you won't have to bother us again until tomorrow."

"Why are _you_ in such a mood?" Roxie asked. "Tessa feeling a little insecure about Helene?"

"Well, yes," Adrian said. "But don't change the subject. What are you calling about?"

"Nothing you can help me with," Roxie said. "Can I talk to Tessa, please?"

Adrian took the phone away from his ear and looked at Tessa. "Roxie wants to talk to you. She says I can't do anything for her."

Tessa took the phone from him and Adrian left to shower. "What do you need, Roxie?"

"We have a bit of a fullblood female werewolf problem," Roxie told her. "My friend Charlotte is getting married and her mother insists on coming for the wedding, which she and I are both nervous about since Charlotte's mother tried to kill her in a fit of jealous rage when she was three years old. Could you come and give us some advice about what to do?"

"Wow, you have an actual problem," Tessa said. "Sure. Give me an hour and I'll be at you and Vince's apartment. That's where you are, right?"

Roxie nodded. "Yeah, and thanks. This is really going to help us a lot."

"All right," Tessa said. "See you then." She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to get ready, surprised to see that Adrian was still standing shirtless by the sink. "I would have thought you'd be washing your hair by now," she said. "Why are you dawdling? It turns out Roxie had a legitimate problem and I have to go meet her in an hour."

"And what sort of problem is that?" Adrian asked. "Some female thing that would disgust me if you tried to give me details?"

"Sort of," Tessa said. "Her friend's crazy werewolf mother wants to come to her friend's wedding and they aren't quite sure how to handle it."

"That sounds fun," Adrian said. "I can't believe you're agreeing to help them. You don't _have_ to, you know."

"Why shouldn't I help them?" Tessa asked. "Adrian, this is a legit problem that happens practically every time two werewolves get married. There's always one parent who causes a fuss and if not handled properly, it can ruin everything." She sighed. "This might sound bad, but it's like the one reason why I'm glad your parents killed my parents."

"Well, looking back," Adrian said thoughtfully, "I don't blame your parents for wanting to put Roxie in a vervain bath. Anyone who's spent more than five minutes with her ends up wanting the same thing, even if they don't say it."

Tessa looked at him in surprise. "You _do _remember you're talking about your sister, right?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah, I know. Now can we _stop_ talking about her and get in the shower?"

Tessa nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea." They undressed and showered, scrubbing each other thoroughly and got out to dress.

"What are you going to do while I'm helping your sister?" Tessa asked. "Mope around here and be lonely?"

Adrian shook his head as he zipped up his jeans. "No, I think I'll pay Mom a visit. I haven't seen her since she and Dad split up."

"How are you feeling about that?" Tessa asked him. "Does it upset you?"

"My parents splitting up?" Adrian asked. He shook his head. "No, not really. I'd say it's about time."

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"Cause they're messed up, that's why," Adrian said. "They aren't like you and me, or even Vince and Roxie, where we talk to each other and care about each other's thoughts and goals and feelings. They got together when Mom was on an 'I hate men' kick back in the twenties, so it was okay that their relationship was purely sexual. Then they _did_ actually fall in love, but Mom ended up leaving Dad because of some reason I never quite understood, and when she came to apologize to him thirteen years later, Dad got so mad at her that he wiped all her memories of him away and they were never the same."

"That's so sad!" Tessa said. "And what makes you think that Roxie cares about Vince's feelings. She's always blaming him for everything. You said yourself that your sister's a big pain in the butt."

"She is," Adrian said earnestly. "And we both know that the two of them have been at each other's throats for years. But when Dad tried to make Vince a hybrid, Roxie got so mad at him that she didn't talk to Dad for ten years. What does _that_ tell you?"

"That in her own weird way, Roxie cares about my brother," Tessa said.

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "The thing is, she won't _admit_ it unless it's a life or death situation. That's just how she is."

Tessa sighed, pulled her shirt over her head and kissed Adrian on the cheek. "I'm going to go now," she said. "Have a good time at your mom's."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to put those two next to each other?" Roxie asked. "I've seen them together at Enid's, and they tend to drink <em>quite<em> a bit." She held up the two name plates, which had names of two of Tony's friends written on them and tried to put one at another table.

"Roxie, what did we say about you helping me plan this wedding?" Charlie asked her.

"That you're the boss and I'm just supposed to do what you say?" Roxie said.

Charlie nodded. "That's right. So put that name card back right where it's supposed to be."

"Why are all of Tony's friends back in one corner?" Roxie asked. "Except for Vince, I mean."

"Well, don't tell Tony this, but a lot of his friends irritate the hell out of me, and I figure that if I put them in the back near the door, it'll be easier to shove them out if they start to cause a problem," Charlie said.

"Maybe you should put your mother near the door too," Roxie said. "Have you thought about that?"

"Of course I have!" Charlie snapped. "My dad won't let me, though. He says this is the perfect time for her and me to mend fences so I should do whatever I can to make her feel welcome."

"That's ridiculous!" Roxie said. "She tried to kill you! Why should you have to make her feel welcome?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you talk to your dad when he tried to kill Vince?"

"So you _want_ to mend fences with your mother?" Roxie asked.

Charlie picked up a pen and drove a harsh black line through the name card she'd made for her mother. "I don't know," she said. "She probably didn't mean to kill me. Maybe it's not her fault."

"When my mom tied me to the top of the car during a rain storm, _she_ meant it," Roxie said.

Charlie snorted. "That was because you were acting like a spoiled brat. I'm surprised she waited as long as she did to do that to you. She is a _really_ good mom. Do you realize how lucky you are? I mean, when you and Vince get married, none of _your_ relatives will do anything to mess things up."

Roxie snorted. "Well, you've obviously never met my relatives. And Mom went into labor at Aunt Anna and Uncle Stefan's wedding."

Charlie's eyes widened. "She _did_?"

Roxie nodded. "Yeah, and Dad got really drunk and started singing off-key, and...trust me: my relatives might not be unpredictable like yours, but they sure can screw up a special occasion if they put thier minds to it."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Roxie looked up to see Tessa standing next to the table. "No," she said. "Have a seat. Thanks for coming. How's Adrian?"

"He went to see your mom," Tessa said. "Do you know that your parents are splitting up?"

Roxie nodded. "I heard something like that. I might have to give Dad a call, see how he's doing."

"Who are you?" Charlie asked her Tessa. "You look like Vince's sister, but she _died_."

Tessa smiled. "It _is_ me, Charlie. It's kind of complicated how I got here, but I'm here. Roxie said you're having problems figuring out what to do with your mother at the wedding. Would you like my help?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded. "Dad says I should just let her do what she needs to do and not fuss about it, but if I let her run amok, she might ruin my special day."

"I know where there are a bunch of doggie tranquilizers available," Roxie said. "Put some of those in her champagne at the rehearsal dinner and she'll be out cold and miss the wedding completely."

"No," Charlie said through her teeth. "We aren't pumping my mother full of doggie tranquilizers. There has to be an easier way to deal with her."

"Oh, all right," Roxie rolled her eyes. "We'll call the doggie tranquilizers plan 'B'."

"No!" Charlie said. "No doggie tranquilizers at all!"

"Okay, okay," Roxie said. "It was just an idea."

"I could watch her for you," Tessa said. "Your mom, I mean. I won't let her out of my sight."

"That's not fair!" Roxie complained.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked her, looking surprised.

"I know why you're offering to come," Roxie said. "Cause Adrian thinks I'm incapable of behaving myself and if you come, he can come as your date and keep an eye on me. He has no faith in me whatsoever."

Charlie shook her head. "Again," she said. "This is _my_ wedding. There's _nothing_ having anything to do with you! It's all about me!"

Roxie scoffed. "Jeez, Charlie. Bridezilla much?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked at Tessa. "So _would_ it be too much of an imposition for you and Adrian to come and watch over my mother?"

Tessa shook her head. "Of course not. It would be an honor. Plus, I think it would be a good idea for Adrian to get out of the house and talk to other people. He hasn't done much of that lately. Not since I came back."

"It could be because he felt bad about having to send Helene away," Roxie said. "He really liked her. They had a history."

"He obviously didn't like her enough if he sent her away to be with me," Tessa said. "Besides, she's evil and is going to destroy the world."

"She's probably going to do that because she's upset that Adrian picked you over her, although I don't understand _why_," Roxie said, standing up. "Helene was intelligent and sweet and I really liked her. You're just a piece of ass and he's going to get tired of you eventually."

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Roxie told her. "You know exactly what I said.

"I did," Tessa said. "And I think you should apologize."

Roxie scoffed and shook her head. "Hell, no. I'm not going to apologize for telling the truth."

"Well as long as we're telling the truth here," Tessa said, "I don't know what _my_ brother sees in a self-absorbed brat like you. He deserves better and I'm going to tell him so."

"He's not going to listen," Roxie said.

"Oh, he will," Tessa said. "He will." She got up and began walking away, but Roxie came up behind her and shoved her down on the ground. Tessa rolled over, gravel and a scratch on her cheek. She got up off the ground slowly and grabbed Roxie by her hair, pulling her over to a fountain nearby and pushing her in. They proceeded to beat up on one another for quite sometime until a police car drove up. It took several policemen to subdue the two of them, but they finally got both women in police cars and took them down to the city jail on charges of battery and disturbing the peace.

"Don't we each get a phone call?" Roxie called to the jailer.

"Fine," he said. "But remember: you only get five minutes."

* * *

><p>"Adrian!" Selina said in surprise when she opened the door. "I didn't expect to see you! Come on in!" She ushered him to the living room and made him sit down on the sofa. "So," she said, "what's new? How's Tessa?"<p>

Adrian nodded. "Tessa's fine, I guess. Still a little nervous about the whole Helene issue, but otherwise fine."

"Nervous how?" Selina asked.

"She thinks I still have romantic feelings for Helene when they're really just friendly feelings. I mean, the two of us grew up together, so it's natural for me to be concerned about her welfare, right?"

"Well, of course," Selina nodded. "How did this come up?"

Adrian shrugged. "Well, Tessa was telling me about this dream she had where the guy who brought her back told her that Helene was going to destroy the world and that Tessa had to kill her as payment for being alive again. I said that I thought blaming Helene for the destruction of the world was a tad overdramatic, and then Tessa accused me of still liking the woman who helped kill her. Don't you think she's being oversensitive?"

Selina sighed. "Maybe not. I mean, do you _remember_ the things she did when she first came back and found out that you were with another woman? Who's to say she won't do more of the same now that you've thrown her out of your life?"

"But she might not," Adrian said. "Am I the _only one_ who believes that she can move on from doing bad things? Does that make me stupid or gullible, or what?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay," Adrian said, "let me put it in perspective for you: let's say a new boyfriend of yours told you that he needs to kill Dad because Dad's a danger to people. Would you just let Dad die, or would you stick up for him?"

Selina shrugged. "I wouldn't just let your father be killed. He has his moments. Why are you asking?"

Adrian sighed. "Because as payment for being able to come back, Tessa has to kill Helene because apparently, Helene is going to do some very bad things that will hurt a lot of people, but I think that if I sit down and talk with her, I might be able to stop whatever is supposed to happen. That doesn't mean I'm still in love with Helene or anything, right?"

"Right," Selina nodded. "If you believe that Helene is worth saving, you should do what you can. Don't let other people run your life for you."

Adrian nodded. "Thanks, that's a big help."

Just then, Lucy came toddling into the room. She took one look at Adrian, grinned, showing all her small, pearly white teeth, and broke into an unsteady run. "Papa!"

Adrian picked her up and she cuddled against him. "Wow," he said. "I didn't think I looked _that _much like Dad."

"Don't take it too personally," Selina said, ruffling Lucy's hair, "She's saying that to every man she sees now. It's just a phase."

Adrian nodded. "Makes sense. I mean more than one man is acting in the father role simultaneously for her, right?"

"Hey!" Selina said. "It's a very delicate situation and I'm working on it!"

"I know, I know," Adrian said. "Don't bite my head off." Just then, his phone rang loudly. He turned it on and put it to his ear. "Hello? What? How the hell did that happen? Okay, just a minute. I'll be there." He sighed and turned off his phone.

"What happened?" Selina asked.

Adrian shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Apparently, Roxie and Tessa got in a fight and they're both in jail and want me to come bail them out."

"Are you going to do it?" Selina asked.

Adrian sighed. "I suppose. But I don't think I should leave right away," he said. "A little time in jail would do Roxie some good."

"What about Tessa?" Selina asked. "Don't you want to save her?"

"Right now, I just want to have peace and quiet. For two minutes, that's all. Then, I'll go back into the fray." Adrian said.

Selina patted him on the shoulder. "Do you want me to take Lucy?"

Adrian shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "No," he said. "She's cuddly. I'll keep her."

When Adrian arrived at the jail, it made him sorry he'd ever left Selina's apartment. "What took you so long?" Roxie asked. "We've been languishing here forever!"

Adrian frowned at her. "Oh, boo hoo. Tell that to somebody who cares." He reached for Tessa, but an officer stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir," he said. "I can't let you take her."

Adrian frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Because she is the perpetrator of this crime," the police officer replied. "She confessed to us that she started the fight and that the other girl is completely innocent. We'll have to keep her here for further questioning."

Adrian froze. "You aren't serious."

The officer nodded. "Oh, I assure you I am."

"Okay," Adrian said and yanked Roxie out of the cell. "What did you do to that policeman?" He asked angrily when they were far enough away. "Did you compel him so he wouldn't let me take Tessa out of jail? And the others too?"

Roxie smirked. "Duh."

Adrian growled. "That's it," he said. "That's it!" He grabbed Roxie by the arm, dragged her outside, threw her in his car and drove away from the police station.

"Slow down!" Roxie cried. "Where the hell are you going, anyway?"

"To Uncle Jake's," Adrian said. "Maybe he can explain what the hell is wrong with you."

* * *

><p>"So you've been fighting, Roxanne?" Roxie and Adrian sat stiffly while their great-uncle looked them over.<p>

"I have," Roxie said at last. "But it was only because the woman I was fighting said some stuff about me that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, psh," Adrian said. "She probably didn't call you anything that people haven't already called you before."

"Well, it's still not nice to call people names," Roxie said.

"Who were you fighting?" Jake asked her.

"Just Adrian's stupid girlfriend, Tessa."

"You have a new girlfriend?" Jake asked Adrian. "What happened to Helene?"

"She died," Adrian said. "Then she came back again and killed Tessa, then Tessa got a new body and has to kill Helene to keep it, it's a whole big mess. And Tessa is my mate, if we want to be completely accurate."

"Ah," Jake nodded. "So you've found your mate. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's good," Adrian said. "I like her, she's nice."

"No!" Roxie burst out. "It's a horrible thing! Tessa is a bitch and pretty soon, Adrian's just going to get tired of her and dump her. I wish he and Helene were still together. At least she was smart."

"Ah," Jake said, looking intrigued. "So you prefer Helene to Tessa."

"Yes," Roxie nodded. "I do."

"And why do you think that is?" Jake asked. "Could you give me a reason?"

Roxie shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe because since their relationship is based a physical connection, they might break up someday, like Mom and Dad are."

"Your parents are breaking up?" Jake asked Adrian.

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "Mom has her own apartment now. Her and Lucy."

Jake nodded and turned back to Roxie. "So you think that because your parents' relationship was primarily physical and failed, Adrian and Tessa's will too?"

Roxie nodded. "He and Helene studied together and he taught her how to drive a car and she made sure he wore mittens in the winter, and he loved her so much that he was willing to let her go and live a full life and didn't even care that that would make him unhappy. She died saving _him_ from dying. How can you compare a purely sexual relationship like the one he and Tessa have to the deep and meaningful one that he and Helene had? Tessa showed up and he just threw Helene away like trash!"

"Wow," Adrian said. "I had no idea you felt that way about Helene. I mean, she turned you into a _goat_ once."

"So?" Roxie said. "She turned me back. Do you really want to end up like Dad, Adrian?"

"What makes you think I'm going to end up like Dad just because I'm happy with my mate?" He asked her. "What about you and Vince?"

"Well, that's different," Roxie said.

"How?" Adrian asked her. "Wasn't the reason why Dad turned Vince into a hybrid in the first place because you and he were pawing at each other all the time? _That_ sounds more like Mom and Dad to me..."

"We are _not _anything like Mom and Dad," Roxie said.

"Why is that?" Adrian asked her slyly. "Because you _love_ him?"

"Hey!" Roxie said. "Mom and Dad loved each other too, once."

"Wait," Jake said. "What's the problem? Is there even one anymore?"

"I just want to know why Roxie would be so mean to Tessa," Adrian said. "Is it a werewolf thing, similar to how female werewolves are so territorial about their mates?"

"Possibly," Jake nodded. "Or it _could be_ because she's your sister and in her own unique way, she's trying to look out for you."

Adrian gave Roxie a look. "I appreciate the effort, but getting the woman I love put in jail and making it so I can't bail her out is a strange way to look out for me. Can't you just accept that Tessa and I love each other and be happy for me? Do you ever see me haul Vince out back and give him a beating because he's sleeping with you?"

"No," Roxie shook her head. "But Dad did that, though."

"I know," Adrian said, smirking. "I heard all about it."

Roxie sighed. "I still don't like Tessa very much, but I guess if she makes you happy, I'll behave myself around her."

"Thank you," Adrian said. "Now will you come back to the jail with me and take the compulsion off the police officers so I can bail Tessa out?"

Roxie stood up and rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on. Bye, Uncle Jake. We'll no doubt need you again, sometime."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't have any doubt you will."

* * *

><p>"How'd the wedding planning go?" Vince asked Roxie as she walked into their apartment and threw her coat down on the sofa.<p>

"Charlie still isn't sure about how to handle her mother," Roxie said. "I suggested some dog tranquilizers in the champagne, but for some reason, she didn't seem too thrilled with that idea. Then your sister showed up and suggested that she and my brother come to the wedding and be the ones who keep an eye on Charlie's mom."

"Oh, no," Vince groaned. "So they're _both_ coming?"

Roxie nodded. "Yep."

"Great," he said, sitting down hard next to her. "Do you realize how hard it's going to be to get alone time with the two of them nosing around every minute?"

"I got an idea," Roxie said. "We make note of the locations of all the coat closets and when things get boring, we make some cunningly plausible excuse and slip away."

"Oh, good idea," Vince said. "But we can't do anything until after the actual wedding. We would be pretty terrible best friends if we spent our friends' special day paying attention to each other and not them."

"Well, of course," Roxie nodded. "That goes without saying. But who wants to sit through fifty gazillion reception toasts, really? Especially when you don't even know half the people?"

Vince shook his head. "I don't." He ran a hand down her thigh. "I have other ways I would much rather spend my time."

"At least you didn't have to spend any of your time getting me and your sister out of jail," Roxie said. "We called Adrian for that."

Vince took his hand off her thigh and frowned. "What were you and my sister doing in jail?"

She looked downcast. "Well, Tessa and I got into a fight at the park because she was saying bad things about Adrian's first girlfriend Helene and that upset me. And I was apparently more upset about my parents breaking up than I realized because I accused your sister of just being with my brother for sexual purposes and told her that Adrian was going to get sick of her and dump her eventually."

"Well, that wasn't nice of you," Vince said. "Did you apologize?"

Roxie nodded. "Yeah, I did." She lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't know why I react to things so rashly," she said. "It was probably my atypical upbringing."

Vince snorted and ran his fingers through her hair. "Calling your upbringing 'atypical' is the understatement of the century."

* * *

><p>Elijah sat at his desk, writing down the first dream that he'd had where he'd called Selina Miss Stinson. As he wrote about her straddling him in the chair, he shut his eyes tight and tried to keep himself calm. If only something or someone could come along and distract him...<p>

"Watcha doin'?" He sat up and made a grab for the papers as a hand snatched them away.

He looked up and saw to his horror that it was Selina who had hold of his writing and was reading it thoroughly. "Is this yours?" She asked, waving it around. "I had no idea you were into smut like this, either reading it, or writing it."

"When did you come in here?" He asked. "How long have you been watching me?"

She shrugged. "The door was open, I came in, you were writing. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you can't just barge into rooms when people are doing things that are private," he said. "And I didn't write any of that. David did."

Selina looked intrigued. "He did? That makes sense. The Miss Stinson character seems a lot like me."

"Yes, well I thought so too. Now give me back the papers you took so I can finish with them."

" Wait, if David wrote the stories, then how come it's you who's writing now?" She asked.

"Well..." Elijah watched her twisting her hair and tried to think of an answer for her. "He wanted me to rewrite a section," he said finally. "You know, give suggestions, that sort of thing. Now, give it back and go away."

She held the papers to her chest. "Why should I have to?" She asked. "David is my boyfriend, okay? If he's writing sexy stories about me, I don't think he would mind if I took a look at them."

"Oh, yes he would," Elijah said. "He would mind very much!"

"I could call him and ask," Selina said.

"No, don't!" Elijah said quickly.

Selina grinned, running her fingers lightly through Elijah's hair. "Why so defensive all of a sudden? Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Elijah said. He wanted to push her hand away, but then decided it would be too much effort and let her go on for a little while. "Could I just say," he said to her, "How sorry I am about what went on between David and me the day you got locked out of your house? Do you know about that?"

"Yeah," She nodded and began massaging his shoulders. "He told me that you were a bit upset and attacked him. Why would you do that? I mean, you told me to go out with him specifically."

"Well," he said, "When Anna told me about what happened between you two, she may have embellished a bit, which might have caused me to be a tad defensive. I just didn't want you to be with another man who didn't treat you well." He paused and let out a groan.

"Does that feel good?" Selina asked.

He nodded. "Could you do it a little harder?"

She pushed harder for a little while, but then let go suddenly, pushing him forward in his desk chair.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"Well I just realized I have to go by Anna's for a bit," she said. "I promised her I would and I almost forgot."

"Well, can I at least have my papers back before you leave?" He asked.

She shook her head, grinning. "No, you can't. But I give you credit for asking."

She sprinted out the door, and was on the steps, closing the front door just as he reached it. Then, she went to her car and drove to Anna and Stefan's.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what I got from Elijah's!" Selina said, waving the papers over her head when Anna opened the door.<p>

"What are they?" Anna asked.

"He's been writing sexy stories about me!" Selina said. "And here's a bit of one!"

Anna took it and looked it over. "He makes you out to be a real tramp, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I know, right? Who would have thought? I mean, when your mom broke all my limbs and I was weak and couldn't bathe myself, it took him so long to undress me and put me in the tub! And for god's sake, he _did_ eventually break down and kiss me, but that was all! We were both unclothed in a bathtub and all he did was kiss me." She paused. "What did you tell him about David and me that made him so jealous?"

"Oh," Anna said, "I might have told him that David found you freezing on the sidewalk, and that after he took you inside, he took off your shirt and felt you up to make you warm again."

"Oh, my god!" Selina said. "No wonder he blew a gasket!"

"It's good that he did," Anna said. "It means we're making progress."

"Progress that could very well be hampered by Nicky," Selina said. "Especially since Lucy is siding with him now."

"What do you mean?" Anna said.

"Well, Nicky and I were home together with Lucy and she told him to kiss me," Selina said. "I don't know where she would have learned something like that, but..."

"Damn!" Anna said. "She wasn't supposed to tell Nick to kiss you! She was supposed to tell _Elijah! _For crying out loud, do I have to do everything?"

She brought Lucy out and sat her down on her lap. "Listen to me," she said. "You aren't supposed to tell your daddy to kiss your mommy. You're supposed to tell _Uncle Elijah _to kiss your mommy. Remember?"

Lucy nodded."Unk 'Lijah..."

"Good," Anna said to her. "Now don't you forget that."

Selina looked at Anna. "I can't believe you're training my daughter to run my love life. Why didn't_ I _think of that?"

Anna grinned. "Well that's what I'm here for: to think of things that you don't because you're too busy trying to get Elijah into bed with you."

Selina put her hands on her hips. "That's not _all _I think about! It's mostly what I think about. But not all."

Anna gave her a look and handed her Lucy. "Uh-huh. Sure."

Selina took Lucy and stuck her tongue out at Anna. "I'm going to go home now and catch up on some reading. Don't try and call me or anything. Because it'll take me quite awhile."

* * *

><p>She didn't see Elijah again for two weeks, and when she did, it was under the most unlikely of circumstances. It started one morning when she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and noticed that her drain wasn't working properly. She messed with it a little bit, but that didn't change a thing and pretty soon the sink was overflowing, but she couldn't turn the water off.<p>

"Oh, crap," she whispered as she fiddled with the handles that made the water hot and cold. "Turn off, turn off, turn off!"

Eventually, she decided to give up, and sloggled through water that was just covering her feet. She got Lucy out of bed and ready for the day, and when she took her to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair, the water was up to Selina's ankles and soaking the carpet outside. She shut her eyes tight and thought about what she should do. After a moment, she took Lucy's baby bath out of the tub and put it on the floor so it floated and then placed Lucy in it, then got down on her knees in the cold water and brushed Lucy's hair and put a bow in it. "There," she said. "You look so pretty. But you have to stay in your bathtub because we don't want you getting wet like Mommy is."

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to put on a bathrobe and answer the door. When she saw who was on the other side, she groaned. "What do you want, Mr. Decker?"

Mr. Decker was the landlord, a short, skinny man with dark hair, dark eyes and a face like a rat. He looked her over appreciatively. "You look so lovely this morning, which is why it pains me to tell you that there have been some complaints from your neighbors downstairs. They say water is running down their walls."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just having a little flooding problem with my sink. But I'll take care of it. You can assure everyone of that." She shut the door in his face before he could make a move to come in. Then she dressed and looked around for a wrench to fix the pipe with. She went into the bathroom, wrench in hand and lay down with her head under the sink and tried her best to fix the problem, but instead, she made the problem worse, causing the pipes under the sink to leak too. She sat up, growling in frustration.

"How are the repairs going?" Mr. Decker asked, standing by the bathroom door. "Not well, I see."

Selina growled at him. "Get the hell out!"

"Nice thing to say to someone who can get you a plumber to fix all this," he said. "I knew you'd fail. Girls always do."

"You ass!" Selina stood up, strode over to him and knocked him hard against the wall. His face was covered with blood, but he was grinning. "You like playing rough, don't you?" He said. "Well, come here..."

He pushed her against the wall and tried to rip off her wet shirt with one hand and put his other one underneath the waistband of her jeans, but she flipped him over easily, then got down on her knees in the water, flipped him onto his stomach, straddled him, and held his head underwater until he was just barely alive. Then, she pulled his head up and got off him.

"You think men handle stuff like this better?" She asked. "Well, why don't I just call my boyfriend and the two of you can have a little chat, shall I?"

David was out of town, so she tried Elijah and managed to get hold of him. "Could you come over?" She asked. "I'm having some trouble in the apartment and I could really use your help."

"Do you _really_ need my help?" He asked her. "Or is this just some ploy to get me into bed?"

"No," she said. "My apartment is flooded and my landlord won't get me a plumber unless I do horribly perverted things for him!"

"I'll be right over," Elijah said and hung up the phone. Selina walked back to the bathroom, grinning at nearly dead Mr. Decker who was sprawled out in the bathtub. "He's coming," she said. "The two of you will have a lovely little talk, I'm sure." She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab a knife and went back to the bathroom, cutting her wrist and feeding Mr. Decker some of her blood. "We have to have you in tip top shape when Elijah shows up. The fight won't be much fun if you're dead."

"Selina!" Elijah called. "Selina, are you all right?"

"Yeah!" Selina replied as she watched Mr. Decker swallow. "I'm in the bathroom!"

Elijah appeared at the bathroom door a few seconds later, looking horrified. "What happened in here?"

"The handles on the sink are stuck and the water won't turn off," Selina said. Elijah was staring at Lucy who was still floating in her baby bath and looking remarkably unaffected by what was going on around her. Elijah removed his new shoes and went into the bathroom to pick her up. "Let's go put you in your room, okay?"

"No!" She shook her head and refused to be removed from the bathroom. "Fine," Elijah said. "You can stay. But I don't want you to see what's going to happen soon, so..." He turned the bath around so that Lucy was facing away from Selina and Mr. Decker and placed it on the one spot in the room that was drier than the rest. Then he turned his attention to Mr. Decker, nudging Selina gently aside. She went to the spot where Lucy was and put her in her lap with her hand over Lucy's eyes. Elijah pulled Mr. Decker up by the throat. "You were never taught any manners, were you?" He asked, slamming Mr. Decker hard against the tile wall. "Selina's told me stories about you, but I had no idea your character was so underdeveloped." He punched Mr. Decker in the eye a couple of times. "A _gentleman_ doesn't force his company on anyone," he put his hand with his thumb under Mr. Decker's chin and two fingers on his bottom teeth and pulled, breaking his jaw. "He doesn't insult a woman. And above all, _he does not hurt her!"_ On the last word, he wrenched Mr. Decker's neck roughly to the side, breaking it and throwing his lifeless body back into the tub. "He's dead," he said to Selina. "He won't be bothering you any more."

Selina took her hand off Lucy's eyes, put Lucy back in her tub and stood up slowly, watching Elijah in amazement. "That was great," she said. "I demand you kiss me right now!"

"Kiss Mama!" Lucy said eagerly.

"I don't know," Elijah said.

"Oh, come on!" Selina cried. "Would it hurt to indulge the kid just a little?"

"Okay," Elijah said and gave Selina a brief, hesitant peck on the lips. Then he began to walk away. "Oh, no," Selina said, pulling him back to her. "You got me hot and now you have to do something about it!" She kissed him deeply. He resisted for a moment, but then his hand came up around her, although he couldn't pull her any closer than she was pushing herself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" At the sound of the voice at the door, Elijah gently pushed Selina behind him and cleared his throat. "Hello, Niklaus," he said. "Nothing happened here, I assure you."

"Well obviously something did," Klaus said. "Otherwise, the floor wouldn't be covered with water, now would it?"

"The handles on the sink are stuck," Selina said. "The water won't turn off."

Klaus looked at Elijah and smirked. "By the way, brother, that's a lovely shade of lip gloss you're wearing."

Elijah wiped it off, and said, "Like I told you before, Niklaus, nothing happened here. You know I wouldn't do that to you. But if it had been any other man and something _had_ happened, you'd have no one to blame but yourself. For the life of me, I cannot understand how you can spend your evenings in another woman's bed when you have this lovely creature right here waiting for you." He indicated Selina.

Klaus smirked and walked into the bathroom. "About that, I've tried. But it seems she doesn't want to come near me anymore. She seems to think there's something _wrong_ with me." He pulled Selina to him and kissed her hard, running his hand up the back of her leg and under her skirt, but she pulled away and gave Klaus a good hard slap. "Don't you dare touch me," she said. "Don't you dare."

He looked at Elijah and laughed a little. "Aren't you going to defend your lady love, brother?"

"She and I aren't like that," Elijah said through his teeth. "I care about her, yes, but she's seeing someone else. David, as a matter of fact."

Klaus was laughing even harder now. He looked at Selina. "You want to replace me and of all people, you chose Elijah's brother-in-law?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "It's a nice change from the usual."

Klaus stopped laughing abruptly gave Selina sour look. "It doesn't matter," he said. "You're married to me and will not be with anyone else until I say!"

"And when will that be?" Selina asked. "Never?"

"Elijah's right," he said to her. "You _are_ a pretty little thing and I've been foolish to neglect you, but let me assure you I'll be paying much closer attention from now on."

"If you want me to like you," Selina told him, "This isn't the way to go about it. There are other ways."

"Indeed there are," Klaus said, picking up the knife Selina had used on herself. "If I were to cut myself and make you drink my blood, you'd _really_ like me. And Elijah would find your behavior so distasteful that he'd never come near you again."

He cut himself and pushed Selina against the wall, pressing his wrist to her mouth and forcing Selina to drink. When her mouth was full, he stepped away and watched her, leaning in so that they were eye to eye, but instead of swallowing, she spit the blood right in his face.

He growled and made a move to attack her, but Elijah picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "If you so much as lay a hand on her," he said, "You'll be sorry. You really will."

Klaus laughed again. "So the real feelings come out, eh, brother?" He looked back and forth between Selina and Elijah. "The two of you really aren't any fun, are you?" He picked Lucy up and walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be with her for a bit," he said. "At least she appreciates me."

Once he disappeared, Elijah and Selina both took deep breaths. "You better go," Selina said. "But thank you for sticking up for me. Sometimes he's hard for me to handle by myself."

Elijah nodded. "I understand. And it was no problem, really. Now are you certain you're going to be all right?"

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He nodded and gave her one last long look before he left the apartment and headed home.

* * *

><p>That night he found himself at his desk again, pen in hand.<p>

_Sophie stared out the window of the cabin. "It's getting dark," she said. "Should we flag down a car to take us to the chalet? It's not snowing or anything."_

_Mr. Richmond shook his head and gently pulled Sophie away from the window. "If it's getting dark," he said, "There's no point in trying to get anywhere tonight. Let's wait until morning." He began kissing her neck and she sighed. "Okay," she said. "Sure, why not?"_

_He eased her onto the sofa and slipped off the blanket she'd been using to cover herself up with, kissing the soft skin of her stomach repeatedly. She moaned. Every part of her ached for him. She put her hands on his face and pulled his lips down to meet hers. He then kissed down her neck and paused to suck on her nipples and massage her breasts. All of her was aching with need._

_Just as he was about to thrust into her however, the door to the cabin burst off its hinges. She screamed and pushed him to the floor, reaching for her blanket and sitting up._

_"What do we have here?" The man who'd come in said to them. "Intruders in my home?"_

_"We didn't mean anything by it," Sophie said quickly. "We got lost and..." She gasped. "Oh, my god. Ted, is that you?"_

_"Yes," Mr. Richmond nodded. "It must be!"_

_Ted Nichols grinned evilly at them. "It couldn't be anyone but you, Richmond. First you steal my girl, then you run my business into the ground, now you've taken up residence in my home."_

_"Excuse me," Sophie said, standing up. "I was_ never_ your girl. I am a woman, first of all, and second, I belong to no one, you ill-mannered chauvinist pig!"_

_Ted grinned at her. "You're so exciting when you're angry."_

_Sophie frowned. "Oh, shut up!"_

_Ted strode over to her and put his arms around her, pushing her against the wall, pulling the blanket away and runninf his hands over her body. She punched him and pushed him off her. "This was exactly why you fired me," she said. "I didn't want to sleep with you then, and I certainly don't want to do it now. And the idea that made Mr. Richmond's company was one you could have used, but rejected. So it's really your own fault you live in a shack and have no money."_

_Ted went to hit her, but Mr. Richmond threw him up against the wall and knocked him out. When he turned back to Sophie, she was looking at him admiringly. "I insist you take me here and now," she said. "Do whatever you like with me. I won't take no for an answer."_

_He pretended to ponder for a moment, then grinned. "If you insist," he said. They went into the bathroom and ran the water. The tub had plenty of room for the two of them and Mr. Richmond scrubbed Sophie thoroughly, taking her to the bed afterward, and kissing every inch of her rose-scented skin. Just as they were about to fall asleep, he heard Ted get up unsteadily from the floor and stumble out the door. He hoped he froze._


	42. You're Beautiful, It's True

Helene woke up one morning and felt instinctively that something was going to be different. She sat up in bed and breathed deeply, smiling as she inhaled the scent of the cupcakes baking in the ovens on the floor beneath her. Ever since Adrian had so abruptly betrayed her and ejected her from his life, she'd had to fend for herself. She could have gone home, but she remembered her father's warning right after his powers had been taken away that she should stay away from him so that whatever or whomever was after him wouldn't take it into their heads to attack her as well. So she'd wandered around for a little bit, checking out apartments, most of which were much too big for her, until oddly enough, she'd come across a single room apartment over a cupcake bakery. Unfortunately though, that was all that was going right for her. As far as Adrian was concerned, he hadn't even called to apologize for what he'd done and try to make amends for it, like a decent person would have done. She hadn't even made friends or anything. But maybe it was time to change that. Maybe she should start being more sociable. Smiling, she got out of bed and quickly dressed, heading down the steps, careful to avoid the broken one before her feet touched the floor.

"Morning," Barry, the owner said to her. "Sleep well?" He was a slim man in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair and an impish grin.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you, Barry. I'm thinking of going and making some friends today." She sat down at the table near the door, squinting at the neon colors of the walls and furniture of the cafe, which were a sharp contrast to the more conservative look of her small apartment.

Barry came around the counter and over to her table, plunking a chocolate cupcake with what looked like chocolate frosting on top. "Here," he said. "Try this."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, thanks. I don't eat sugar for breakfast. I'll just go get myself a coffee later."

"Oh, come on," Barry said. "This is just like coffee. It's got mocha frosting on it and everything. I'm thinking of putting it up for sale if you like it. I mean, every other kind you've tasted and liked has been a best seller. It's like you have a magic touch or something."

She grinned. "Well, it's nice to know you value my opinion so highly." She picked up the cupcake and bit a little off the top. Her eyes widened. "You know," she said in surprise, "This is actually pretty good." She put it down on the plate and he took it away. "That's all I need to know," he said. "I'll have the kitchen make up a dozen and put them in a new display. Could you make advertisements for them again?" He asked her. "You have a very good eye."

She nodded. "Of course I will. And just out of curiosity, could I come up with a new decorating scheme too?" She asked. "The furniture is so bright it makes my eyes hurt."

Barry burst out laughing. "Would you, please?" He said. "I've been trying to find someone to help me redecorate forever."

He gave her one last grin. "Well, thanks for your help," he said. "I have a business meeting to get to. I got some people with lots of money to talk to me about opportunities to expand, maybe even get a franchise going!"

"Good luck!" Helene called after him as he bounded out the door. Once he was gone, she grinned indulgently to herself at his eagerness. Barry was like a little boy, really.

"So what did you think of the new cupcake?" A voice asked her. Helene looked over to see Luke, Barry's partner, who was about ten years younger and blond.

"It was good," she said. "Now I'm going to get going," she said. "My goal for today is to get a social life."

She left the bakery, pointing her finger to redo the place in blues and reds and purples, and shut the door behind her. It was a nice enough day that she felt like walking around just to see what would happen. She went to the coffee shop first, but as she was crossing the street, she was hit by a young man driving a red Jetta. It happened so fast, she didn't even have time to repel it.

As she lay on the ground, he stopped his car, opened the door, and came around to get on his knees next to her, muttering "I didn't see you, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She asked, turning her head and eyeing him grumpily. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened. "Hanz? Really? What are the odds I would meet you today?"

He grinned. "About the same as me hitting you with my car, yet both have happened. Can you get up?"

Helene tried to get up and they discovered that the fall had made her break her ankle. "Again, can I say how sorry I am about crashing into you?" Hanz said as he picked her up and put her gently in his car. "I don't know what went wrong. You should come to my apartment and let me heal you."

"What?" Helene asked, momentarily confused. "How?" Then she remembered. "Oh, yeah. You're a vampire. You have healing blood."

Hanz nodded. "Yeah, I do. So will you come with me? Or would it make Adrian jealous?"

Helene shrugged. "Actually, I don't know _what_ it would make Adrian. He and I aren't together anymore."

"You aren't?" Hanz asked. "I'm sorry. Can I ask what happened?"

"I guess," Helene nodded. "It's not like it's raw anymore or anything. I'm used to it. That girl he left me for originally? She's back now."

"How?" Hanz asked. "I thought you took her body."

Helene nodded. "I did! But someone on the other side who has it in for me gave her a new body and brought her back to life and now she and Adrian are playing house together and I'm living in a one room apartment over a cupcake bakery!"

Hanz gently started the car. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Helene shrugged. "I don't know if it's good_ or _bad. It might just be a thing."

"Well," Hanz said, "If you don't like where you're living, you can always move in with me. Well, me and my sister."

"Your sister hates me, remember?" Helene said to him. "She said I'd never be good enough for you."

"Well at one point that was true," he nodded. "But recent events might inspire her to change her mind. You have powers, don't you?"

Helene nodded. "I got them back. Why?"

He shook his head. "That's not important now. I'll tell you later."

When they reached his and Myna's apartment, Hanz asked Helene if she would be the one to knock on the door because his hands were full due to carrying her. When Myna opened the door, she gave Hanz a look. "What? Did you want to bring her in or something?"

"Please," Hanz nodded. "I owe her, really. I accidently ran her down. Made her break her ankle. I just want to heal her."

Myna rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Fine, but after you do that, she's on her way, all right? Alek's coming over soon and I don't want him to think that my brother associates with little hussies he picks up in the street."

"Even if they have their powers?" Hanz asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Myna nodded. "Even if they have..." She trailed off and grinned slowly. "You have powers?" She asked. "I thought they'd been taken away."

"How would you have heard that?" Helene asked.

"I have my ways," Myna said. She watched as Hanz gave Helene some of his blood and she swallowed it.

"I suppose you'd like me to go now," Helene said. "Since that friend of yours is coming and all."

"Oh, no," Myna said. "You're just recovering from an accident. You shouldn't be walking."

Helene looked at her suspiciously. "Why the sudden change of heart? It has something to do with my powers, doesn't it?"

Myna ignored this. "I have cookies in the kitchen," she said. "Would you like one? Oh, who cares? I'll bring them out anyway."

While she was gone, Helene took the opportunity to look around the apartment. It was pretty utilitarian and sparsely furnished. She didn't see anything remarkable until a picture on the coffee table caught her eye. "It's Myna and Vanessa!" She burst out, looking worriedly at Hanz. "Please don't tell me your sister wants me to use my powers to resurrect Vanessa. I don't like her! She tried to kill me once!"

"True," Hanz said. "But she also brought us together. Remember that?"

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "So your sister _does_ want me to bring back Vanessa?"

Hanz shook his head. "I don't think so. She hasn't mentioned anything like that, but you can ask."

When Myna came back with the cookies and placed them on the table, Helene blurted out, "What do you want me for? Is it to bring back Vanessa?"

Myna looked at her in surprise for a moment and then burst out laughing. When she'd calmed down, she looked at Helene and shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't need you to bring back Vanessa. I had originally thought to bring back my old friend, but now I've changed my mind. Having two of us trying to control the world would just be a bit much, don't you think? I want it all, and in order to have it all, I can't have anyone or anything in my way.

"Then what do you want me for?" Helene asked. "Assuming I agree to help you, that is?"

"Oh, you will," Myna said to her.

"You don't know that," Helene said. "I'm very capable of saying no."

"You're one of those self-righteous types, aren't you?" Myna asked. "The sort that wouldn't hurt anyone, even if they hurt you first?"

"What do you mean?" Helene asked suspiciously.

"I need you to help me get rid of all of those revolting hybrids Niklaus has running around," Myna said. "It would be too risky to have anyone around that could switch alliances any minute and bring my sister to power."

"Well, why do we have to kill the hybrids?" Helene asked. "Why couldn't I just use my magic to make their werewolf sides latent or something?"

"Because even if the werewolf gene is latent, we're still dealing with a bunch of would-be werewolves," Myna said. "And especially if they were forced to give up their werewolf status, they wouldn't exactly be sympathetic to our cause, would they?"

"Not really, no." Helene said. "What you say makes sense. But what would you do for _me_?"

Myna leaned in close. "The person who took your father's magic away as well as his body? That was Vanessa's father. It's punishment for his usurping his tribe leader five hundered years ago, just as Tessa returning and taking Adrian from you is your punishment for killing innocents to reclaim your own life."

"And what's so wrong about wanting to live?" Helene said. "Why am I being punished for that?"

"I could make it stop," Myna said. "All of it. Even though Vanessa's body is dead, her spirit is somewhere on the other side. If you could contact her for me, I could get her to have a word with her father to release yours."

"How do you know you're not lying to me?" Helene asked.

"Why would I alienate someone I need help from by lying to them?" Myna asked her. "I promise on my family's graves that if you promise to help me kill Niklaus' hybrids and get me contact with Vanessa, I will get your father free as a bird and your entire family will live happily ever after. If you don't take my deal, you might not have a family in the end. It's your choice. So will you help me?"

* * *

><p>Astrid was standing in the front hallway, staring into a large, gilt-framed mirror. "Show yourself," she muttered under her breath. "You've been silent for too long. Tell me you aren't lost."<p>

Slowly, the image of her husband appeared in the mirror, looking somber. "Here I am, Astrid," he said. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm concerned about Helene," she said. "She's stayed away as you requested she do, but I haven't heard from her and that worries me."

"Well, have you talked to Adrian?" Alistair asked. "Surely Adrian knows where she is and if she's all right."

"That's just it," Astrid said. "I've seen Adrian and he's with someone else. I don't think he and Helene are together anymore. I specifically told her that she'll have to stay with him if she wants to be alive by the end of things, but of course she didn't listen to me."

"Maybe it wasn't her fault," Alistair said. "Maybe they just grew apart. That happens."

Astrid shook her head. "When one person dies but refuses to stay dead because it deprives them of being with someone they love, they don't just happily go off and end a relationship, Alistair."

"I didn't say she did it_ happily_," Alistair said. "And maybe, or most likely, it was Adrian who ended things. I _knew_ that if they ever got together, he would eventually get bored and leave her." He glowered.

"Now we don't know that that's what happened, " Astrid said quickly. "You're making assumptions. She could have just as well ended things herself. And even if Adrian _did_ find another woman, Helene is strong enough to handle it and get control of her own life. I'm sure of that."

"On a completely different subject," Alistair said through his teeth, "Do you know what my body is up to?"

* * *

><p>While Helene stalled giving Myna her answer, there was a knock on Myna's apartment door. "Oh, that must be Alek," Myna said, standing up. "On time as usual." She went and opened the door. A man with short dark hair and dark eyes, wearing slacks and a white buttondown shirt with no jacket entered the room. He gave Hanz and Helene a look and then turned to Myna. "I thought you told me we were going to be alone for our little chat," he said.<p>

Myna nodded. "Oh, we are," she said. She looked at Hanz and Helene. "Would you two mind making yourselves scarce for two hours or so?"

Hanz rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right Myna. But what is _Nicky_ going to say about this?"

Myna frowned. "Oh, hush, Hanz. It's not like Alek is spending the night or anything. He'll be gone by the time Niklaus returns this evening."

Once Helene and Hanz were gone, Aleksandr sat next to Myna on the sofa. "So you've convinced Niklaus to be in a relationship with you?" he asked.

"Of course," Myna said. "It really wasn't that difficult. I don't think things are going well for him at home. He's over here practically every night." She paused, looking at Aleksandr's grinning face. "Why are _you_ so happy?" She asked. "You don't still think you have a chance with his wife?"

"Of course not," Aleksandr said. "Why would I want to be with _her_ when I have you?"

Myna grinned wickedly. "It's good you don't seem to be attached to her."

"I'm not," Aleksandr said.

Myna grinned and ran her hand down the side of his cheek. "To prove it, would you kill her for me? In order for the vampires to achieve domination, I've decided that all hybrids must be eliminated. And she_ is _a hybrid."

"Yes, she is," Aleksandr nodded. "And I'd be happy to."

* * *

><p>"How long has your sister been seeing Alek?" Helene asked.<p>

Hanz shrugged. "Not long. Why?"

"He's Adrian's uncle," Helene said as they walked into town. "Did you know that?"

"No," Hanz shrugged. "Why does that matter?"

"I don't know," Helene said. "It's just a fact."

"What are you going to tell my sister?" Hanz asked, gripping her shoulders suddenly and giving her an intense look.

"I think no," Helene said. "I've already killed enough. I don't want any more murders on my hands."

"Even if the beings you're killing are abominations that never should have existed in the first place?" Hanz asked insistently.

"If you're referring to the foolish idea that as a witch, I'm responsible for protecting the balance of nature, any concern I had about stuff like that vanished when nature screwed me over and killed me too early," Helene said. "I would be awfully hypocritical for killing so-called 'abominations' when I myself am an abomination. At least in the eyes of other witches, anyway. I should have been dead a long time ago, and yet, here I am."

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to say no," Hanz said.

"Why not?" Helene asked. "Will she kill me too?"

Hanz shrugged. "I don't know. She might."

He paused and pointed ahead of them down the street. "Isn't that Adrian coming this way? Who's that woman he's with?"

Helene's eyes narrowed. "It's _her_," she said. "That Tessa woman he threw me out for. Let's go say hello."

"Okay," Hanz said, struggling to keep his balance as she pulled him along behind her until they caught up with Tessa and Adrian.

"Hi, Adrian!" Helene said. "It's been awhile."

Adrian looked up, surprised. "Helene! Why haven't you called? I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You could have called me just as easily," Helene said. She frowned at Tessa. "I'm sure you meant to, right? You've just been...busy?"

Tessa looked Helene over and frowned. "What _have_ you been doing to my body?" she asked. "I never would have let my thighs get that fat. And how long does it take you to pull your ass through a door?"

Helene raised her hand to turn Tessa into some sort of farm animal, but Hanz grabbed her wrist. "Don't," he said. "There are other ways to deal with this. You know that."

"That's right," Adrian said. "We don't need to fight. I think it would be best if we all stayed away from each other from now on, all right?"

"So you're just going to let her talk to me like that, Adrian?" Helene asked angrily. "I mean, I know we're not together anymore, but I would think you'd at least stick up for a friend."

Adrian shut his eyes and turned to Tessa. "I know you're still a bit...new to being alive again and you and I being together, but you have no reason to be worried. You and I are together and Helene and Hanz are together and nobody is going to try to steal anybody from anyone else, all right?"

Tessa sighed. "Okay. I would have thought that becoming a hybrid would have lessened my nasty werewolf jealousy, but apparently not." She gave Helene a sugary smile. "I'm sorry."

As they walked away, Helene turned to Hanz. "I don't think I like her," she said.

"Well, that's obvious," Hanz said, smirking. "But like I told you, there's a way to deal with her. All you have to do is give my sister the word. Of course, if you give her the word, that means you'll have to kill Adrian too, but..."

"But what's he done for me lately?" Helene said. "At this point, I don't think I have to care what happens to him anymore. He obviously doesn't care about me."

* * *

><p>Selina and David were sitting at an outdoor table at a restaurant by where Helene and Adrian had encountered each other. They'd seen the whole thing. "Poor Adrian," Selina said. "Always in the middle, he is."<p>

"What was that about, anyway?" David asked, handing her some of his fries. "That girl one of Adrian's old girlfriends or something?"

"It's complicated," Selina told him. "I couldn't explain it to you quickly. But suffice to say, his life is nearly as twisty and turny as mine."

David sucked in his breath. "Well, ouch, poor guy."

Selina nodded. "I know, right?" She finished off her chicken sandwich and the two of them stood up. "So we're going to that movie tonight, right?"

David nodded. "Of course," he said. "Where'd you find out about it, anyway? I had no idea they did expressionist films anymore."

"Elijah told me about it. Thought I might be interested. Sweet of him, isn't it?" Selina said.

They went to his car. "I should probably drive you straight home so you can get ready. I don't know how long it takes you," he said.

"Not long," Selina shook her head. "But just FYI, 'home' is Anna's house, temporarily. The sink in my bathroom broke and completely flooded the place. They're still drying it out."

"All right," David nodded. "To Anna and Stefan's it is, then."

* * *

><p>"I was just going to call you!" Anna said when she opened the door and found Selina and David on the front step.<p>

"You were?" Selina asked. "What about?"

Anna pulled her in and wished David a curt "good day." Then she put her hands on Selina's shoulders. "I am such a genius," she said. "You're going to _love_ me!"

Selina saw Stefan in the living room and called out to him. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Stefan looked up from the sofa and shook his head. "At times like these, I feel better if I _don't_ ask." He stood up walked to the door himself. "Whatever trouble the two of you have in mind, Anna, remember that we have to go shopping for the party sometime this evening."

"What party?" Selina asked.

"Oh, nothing," Anna said. "Just a soiree we're having for a few friends. A costume party. It's not for awhile, though." She waved goodbye to Stefan and ushered Selina onto the sofa. "Now, onto the subject at hand. I've decided that we need to get the rest of those papers that Elijah has with the sexy stories on them. I read that first one and I'm intrigued about the rest."

"I think they're in a locked drawer at his house," Selina said. "How are we supposed to get to them?"

"Easy," Anna said. "You distract him by acting out that first bit with the cherries and you wearing his shirt and tie with no pants and that will distract him long enough for me to find the drawer and get the papers and I'll come and find you when I'm done."

"I don't know if we should do this," Selina said. "It seems a little underhanded if you ask me."

"This is no time for your morals to be kicking in," Anna said. "We're having enough trouble with Elijah's and I don't want to have to deal with yours too. Besides, how could you pass up a chance to possibly see my brother naked?"

Selina scoffed. "That's not going to happen," she said.

"It might," Anna said. "I mean, you _will_ be acting out a fantasy from the deepest darkest, smuttiest corner of Elijah's mind. And he's still a guy. A highly moral one, but a guy none the less and even the most moral man on the planet would probably kill a puppy if he knew it would make someone want to have sex with him."

She looked at Selina's hesitant face, rolled her eyes and pushed Selina out the door. "You'll thank me when this is all over," she said. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>Elijah looked up when both women entered his study. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Hello. To what do I owe the pleasure?"<p>

"Oh," Selina said, "I wanted to tell you that David and I are going to that German expressionist film you talked to me about. It _was_ you who told me about it, right?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "But I told you about it because I wanted the two of us to go together," Elijah said.

"Oh," Selina flushed a little and felt Anna slowly back out of the study. "I'm sorry. I could always go see it again. I swear I'll be just as scared the second time around."

"You don't have to," Elijah said. "I might be busy for awhile coming up and won't have time anyway."

Selina sighed. "Okay, fine then. I guess I'll just have to think of something _else _for us to do together." She turned away slowly, grinning because she still felt his eyes on her. She unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the ground, trying her best to get all negative thoughts out of her head. Then, she picked up her coat and held it up. "Want to take my jacket?" She asked him, smirking a little when she saw him flush.

Underneath her jacket, she was wearing a shirt of his that she and Anna had managed to filch before they'd gone to the library, along with one of his ties, but nothing else, save for her panties. She bent over the desk until she and Elijah were practically nose to nose. "Like my outfit?" She asked him.

He was staring at her with his mouth open slightly, but no words came out. "That's okay," she winked. "You don't have to say anything yet. You'll probably like what's _under_ my outfit more, anyway." She went around to the other side of the desk and he swung around to watch her as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off, biting her lower lip so that there were a few drops of blood on it. Then she sashayed forward kissed him deeply, feeling his tongue brush her lower lip lightly. Then, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her forward, making it easier for her to straddle him and push him against the back of the chair. As he kissed her neck, she unbuttoned his shirt and then unzipped his pants and he picked her up and put her not under the desk, like it had been in the story, but over on the green velvet-upholstered window seat, sucking on her breasts and kissing her stomach. Just as he was about to ease her panties down, the door to the library opened and Anna came in. "Okay, Selina, I've got the..." She paused, and looked up in amazement. "I didn't think you were gonna go _that_ far. Really."

Selina turned toward her and grinned. "Well, let's say we really got into it."

Anna smirked. "Well, let's stop this before something gets into you, shall we? I see I got here right in the nick of time."

Elijah pulled away a tad and gazed at his sister. "Could you wait for just a few minutes? We're almost done, really."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elijah, you know there's a reason why you can't do this now. Don't you?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I suppose." He grudingly got off her and Selina looked resentfully at Anna. "Come on. Nicky and I don't even anymore. If Elijah and I don't do it, I'll just be set aside like the good china."

"Somebody should eat off you every day," Elijah said, looking at her body wistfully.

"Okay!" Anna said. "Selina, put your clothes on. We're going right now!"

Selina held a finger up. "But-"

Anna took Selina's dress and put it on her, then her jacket, and dragged her out of the house, shoving her into the car. "Couldn't you have shown just a _little_ self-control?" Anna asked.

"Make up your mind!" Selina replied. "First you want me to stop being so moral and then you want me to have self control. Which is it? For crying out loud! Did you even get the papers?"

"Yes," Anna said, waving them under her nose. "At least I got the papers. And it was _not _easy. That drawer was locked up tight. It's obvious he doesn't want anyone to see what's on these papers, which of course makes me want to look at them all the more."

"Fine," Selina said resentfully. "Take your prize home. Read it all you want. I know now that you _used_ me. You didn't even let anything happen."

"Oh, stop fussing," Anna said. "You'll have other chances, I bet. You just have to be patient."

* * *

><p>About two hours before she was supposed to meet David for the movie, Selina made up some food, grabbed Lucy and they went to Elijah's for dinner.<p>

"It's just my little way of apologizing for the mix-up about the movie," she said. "I honestly forgot that we were supposed to go together. I wasn't trying to be mean."

"I know you weren't," Elijah said, taking Lucy from her so she could get a better grip on the food. They set it out and ate without much conversation, and then after they washed the dishes, Selina went to get on her coat to leave, even though the clouds had turned an ugly, frightening shade of purple and rain was coming down in sheets.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked her.

"I told you," Selina said. "I have to meet David at the movie theater. And would you mind watching Lucy?"

"No, of course not." Elijah said, "But the meteorologist on the news said the storm's just going to keep getting worse with thunder and lightning and that we'll have a flood by midnight. Do you really want to be out driving in that?"

"No, I don't," Selina said after a moment. "In fact, could I spend the night here?"

"I insist," Elijah said.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of an imposition?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't," he said.

"Great," Selina said, taking Lucy. "Looks like we'll be having a sleepover at Uncle Elijah's," she said to her. "Isn't it going to be fun?"

As she disappeared down the hallway, Elijah said to himself, "Oh, I wish we were."

Elijah woke around midnight when a clap of thunder woke Lucy and made her cry. He went into her room and picked her up, cuddling her against him. "It's just a storm, darling. It will be all right. I'm here." It took awhile, but finally she stopped crying and looked up at him, giving him a small smile. They sat in a rocking chair for awhile, then they went to his bedroom.

As they rested on his bed, the peaceful mood was broken by a loud, insistent knocking on the bedroom door. Selina was on the other side. She was breathing hard and practically in tears.

"I know this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous, but ever since I was a little girl and a part of our roof fell in and almost hit me while I was asleep, I have hated storms. They just scare the crap out of me." She looked at Elijah and her daughter sitting serenely on the bed and came to sit next to them. Elijah shifted Lucy so he held her in one arm and took Selina in his other, kissing each of them softly on the forehead. Then he put Lucy, who was soundly asleep, down on the bed and kissed Selina deeply on the lips, easing her onto the bed. But she soon pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We can't make out right next to the baby!" She paused. "I'll go put her back to bed and then we'll continue."

She returned a few minutes later and they resumed their activities. Once, when he pulled away for a moment, she grinned and said, "I thought you were the moral one, Elijah."

He sighed. "I try harder than anybody else, but I'm still a man. I appreciate beauty in my art and my women." He lightly ran his fingers over her bare stomach and Selina breathed in sharply.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Elijah?" Selina whispered.

"Oh, yes," he breathed and kissed her deeply again, but as he went to pull down her panties, thunder struck again, rousing Lucy and bringing Elijah and Selina back to their senses.

"I'll go calm her down," Selina said as she put her pajamas back on. "And I'll stay in her bedroom in case she wakes up again."

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "That might be best." She left and went to Lucy's room and managed to calm her once more. Then she tucked herself into the twin bed beside the crib and closed her eyes. Just before she was about to fall asleep, she felt lips on her forehead and heard Elijah whisper in her ear, "Sleep tight, my darling. Sleep tight."


	43. Pillow Talk

"Good morning!" Selina said as she came downstairs wearing a light pink bathrobe with different colored flowers on it. Elijah looked up at her and choked on his coffee. "Good morning," he said after he was able to breathe again. "Did you forget something?"

"What do you mean?" Selina asked. She looked down at her bathrobe and then up at Elijah who was already wearing a navy blue two piece suit. "Are you implying that I should have dressed before I came down for breakfast?"

He opened his paper and began reading it. "I can imply whatever I want, but that doesn't mean you're going to listen, does it?"

Selina shook her head and sat down. "No, not really."

After a moment, Elijah put his paper down and looked at her with his chin balanced on his hand. "Just because I'm curious," he said, "what was that horrible racket I heard this morning? Did somebody die?"

Selina winced. "You heard that? Sorry. No, nobody died. I decided that Lucy should take a bath and when I got her near the water, she just started screaming bloody murder and wouldn't calm down until I put her back to bed."

"You seem surprised by this," Elijah told her. "Maybe floating around in a flooded bathroom was more traumatizing for her than you thought."

"Maybe," Selina said. "But I don't understand why. It's just water for crying out loud."

"What if someone threw you in a lake?" Elijah asked her. "Would you be able to swim to shore? Or would you drown if there wasn't someone to rescue you?"

Selina sighed. "I admit that I was never formally taught how to swim, but being thrown in a deep lake and forced to fend for yourself is a lot different than being in a baby bath and floating around in water that's only ankle-deep. I promise I wouldn't have let her drown."

"I'll give it a try after we finish eating and see if I can't succeed where you failed," Elijah said.

Selina nodded. "Thank you. " She got up to get coffee and a blast of warm air from one of the heating vents made her robe flare up and gave Elijah a clear view of her long legs. He moaned softly and when she looked up, he cleared his throat.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Of course. Fine. Just wonderful."

She grinned. "All right, then." She turned away from him and poured herself a cup of coffee, just as she was about to sit down again, moved the top of the robe off her thigh and sat down before covering up again. "Thanks for letting me and Lucy stay last night," she said.

Elijah nodded. "It was my pleasure. I assume you called and let David know you wouldn't be meeting him?"

She nodded. "Of course I did. That's just good manners. He actually told me when I called that he had just been about to call _me_ and tell me not to come. He's so sweet that way."

"Yes," Elijah said. "I bet he is."

"I figured you'd think so," Selina said. "That's why you set me up with him, isn't it?"

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Elijah put the paper down on the table and stood up. "I think I'll go see to Lucy now," he said. "Enjoy your coffee."

As he strode out of the kitchen, Selina called after him, "Wait! You didn't answer my question!" Once he was gone, she sighed and sat back down, smirking to herself. "I really shouldn't have done that," she said to herself. "It's not like I can't _guess_ why he set me up with David, even if he hasn't said it yet."

When he came back into the kitchen holding Lucy, who was dressed and giggling, Selina said, "You want to know something?"

"Of course," Elijah said, putting Lucy down. "I always want to know something."

"Well," Selina continued, "I was reading a book on relationships the other day and it said that the love impulse in man often reveals itself in terms of conflict."

He looked up at her. "What? The love impulse? There _is_ no such thing. That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard."

Selina grinned. "See? The very fact that you're fighting with me about it proves my point. Men never like to be told that they love somebody, even though they're the last people to know."

"Well, that's not true either!" Elijah said defensively. "I think that if I loved someone, I'd know it."

"So _do_ you love someone?" Selina asked. "Me for instance? That secretary in those stories you wrote is a lot like me."

"I told you," Elijah said through his teeth, "I _didn't_ write those. David did."

"Ah," Selina nodded. "So you have absolutely no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"Now I didn't say that," Elijah said. "In fact, in moments of quiet, I'm strangely drawn to you. But it's just...oh, never mind!" He sat down huffily and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Selina nodded. "Fine," she said. "I'll just go get dressed and then Lucy and I will be on our way. I wouldn't want to abuse your hospitality any longer." She left the kitchen, dressed quickly and then picked up Lucy and made her way out the door without telling Elijah goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand him, Lucy," Selina said. "I mean, I know in my heart that the secretary in those stories is based on me, and that Elijah is the one who wrote them because I saw him do it, but he won't admit it. Why not? That would save us both a lot of trouble, pain and misery."<p>

She made her way to Anna and Stefan's, took Lucy out of the car and burst into the house. "I think I screwed up!" She said.

"How?" Stefan asked. He and Sam and Damon were sitting on the sofa watching football on television.

"I can't tell _you_!" Selina said. "Where's Anna? Is she here?"

"She went out," Damon said. "Who knows when she'll be back. But just know that even if you don't like us, we still like you."

"I didn't say I didn't like you," Selina said. "I'm just having an issue right now that you would not be helpful with, so there's no point in talking about it."

She sat down and Sam tried to squirm out of Damon's lap toward her. "Wanna switch kids?" She asked.

Damon nodded. "I don't think we really have a choice," he said.

They switched twins and Selina stared at the television. "I never really got the point of this game," she said. "I enjoy it, but I don't get it."

"Yeah," Damon smirked. "You enjoy watching the players in tight pants."

Selina nodded. "Of course I do. What's not to like? And how come _you_ never wore tight pants when you played football?"

"It's not like we had uniforms back then," Damon said. "But even if we had, it wouldn't have been the football uniform that drew you to me. If I recall correctly, you didn't even let me undress entirely when you and I had our little liasion the day I shipped out."

"Well, but none of that had anything to do with the fact that you looked hot in the uniform, okay? I wasn't like the rest of the stupid girls in town who threw themselves at any man wearing gray so they could say they'd done their part for the war effort and the soldiers' morale. I did it because you and I were engaged and you were going off to war, and I knew that if I didn't do it with you then, I might not get the chance to do it with you at all! I wouldn't get the chance to express how much I loved you and would miss you. But hey, if you want to reduce my heartfelt feelings to something shallow and disgusting, be my guest. I don't know why I expected you to think any different!" She stood up and picked up Sam with her. "I need to go see my dad," she said. "And I think I'll take Sam with me. Daddy hasn't met him yet. I don't know when we'll be back. The two of you enjoy."

Damon walked after her. "Wait," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." But she ignored him and when the door closed behind her, Damon turned back to Stefan, who sat on the sofa. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded. "You did. Congratulations."

"I didn't mean to," Damon said. "I thought I was making a joke!"

"Well, obviously, Selina didn't think so," Stefan said. "This is exactly why the two of you have a problem. You treat your past issues very flippantly when in reality, the two of you would benefit from a frank and honest discussion about what happened in the past."

"Oh, who died and made you the relationship guru?" Damon asked.

"Well, let's think about this," Stefan said. "I've had multiple functional relationships since I became a vampire and you've had, what? One, two...none?"

"I've had a couple!" Damon said. "What about Margaret?"

"All right," Stefan nodded. "I'll give you Margaret. And the woman you're seeing right now, whatever her name is. When are we going to get to meet her, by the way? Unless she's made up too?"

"No," Damon said. "She's real."

"Actually," Stefan said, "I don't know if I could call what you and Margaret had a real relationship. I don't think you were fully invested in it."

"Of course I was," Damon said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you weren't in love with her," Stefan said. "She was a bookmark, a placeholder. Somebody you could be with until Selina came to her senses and came back to you. Even now you hope that she will."

"She might," Damon said.

"I don't think so," Stefan said. "Not based on _that_ exchange."

Damon took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa looking dejected. After a few seconds, Lucy crawled on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her. "You're a little young, but I suppose you'll do for now." She snuggled against him and he felt better all of a sudden. He sat her straight on his lap and began talking to her about all the moves in football that helped a player score. She watched him intently and babbled in response to what he said. He hugged her and looked up at Stefan. "Can you not see why I love this kid?" He asked.

Stefan nodded. "I can." He sat next to him and Damon said, "Now explain to me about Anna."

"What about Anna?" Stefan asked.

"Why you and her?" Damon asked. "I never would have put the two of you together. She seems to me to have a few screws loose. She's pretty, but nuts."

"But didn't you once say that hot trumps weird when it comes to women?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I did. But I never thought that would apply to _you_. I thought you were all hung up on being 'normal'."

"It was an experiment," Stefan said. "I managed it for awhile. But then I got bored. There's no problem with that, is there?"

"No," Damon shook his head. "Of course not. But can I say I like you better now?"

"Of course," Stefan said. "It's nice to see you being truthful about something."

"Where'd Anna go anyway? Did she say something about a party?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded. "In a few weeks, she and I are going to have a party. Just like the ones we threw years ago. You should come. It'll be fun."

"So what's going to happen?" Damon grinned. "You gonna get a DJ and some really bad punch and make everyone play charades?"

"No," Stefan shook his head. "It'll be more like a game. We'll invite a bunch of people and tell all the guests that they have to solve a murder."

"Like one of those murder mystery dinners?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not quite. We'll kill one person and then keep on killing until someone guesses who the killer is. And of course, then we'll have to kill the guesser."

"So you're going to invite _humans_ to this party?" Damon asked. "It'll be you, me, Anna and a bunch of humans?"

"Actually," Stefan said, "It should be you, me, Anna, David, and Selina. This is a big house. There'll be enough space for all of us to be _very_ well fed."

"Huh," Damon nodded. "Sounds good. I mean, I'll need to find a babysitter for Sam, but...sounds like fun."

"Good," Stefan said. "I'll tell Anna when she gets back that you want to come."

"He wants to come?" Anna said, coming in the door. "Wonderful! So it'll be three of us, Selina, David..."

"Elijah?" Stefan asked. "Do you want to invite him?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "I would much rather spend the night thinking about the look on Elijah's face when he realizes that David and Selina are together at a party and he's not with them."

Stefan gave her a look. "What is this fascination you have with torturing Elijah about Selina?"

"It's not_ my _fault," Anna said. "He's asking for it! It's obvious that he likes her, so I'm just helping them along!"

"How is keeping them apart and putting Selina with somebody else going to bring Selina and Elijah together?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you don't get it. It's so obvious."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Well, if you would have been here earlier, you would have heard Selina going on about how she 'screwed up' somehow. She wanted to talk to you. I think it might have had something to do with Elijah."

Anna sighed and grabbed her phone, dialing Selina's number. "I have to do everything, don't I?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Selina sat in her car, which was parked in the street next to her parents' house and stared at it longingly, wondering whether or not she should go in. Then her cell phone rang. She turned away from the house and picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Stefan said you stopped by," Anna told her. "What happened?"

Selina sighed. "I think I might have overstepped with Elijah this morning. I asked him why it was exactly that he set me up with David, even though it's obvious to anyone with eyes that he wants me for himself, and he got all mad and stormed out."

"You shouldn't have _done_ that!" Anna groaned. "This whole 'Getting Elijah to admit he likes you' thing is a bit like hunting a forest animal. You have to be real slow and subtle or you'll spook him and he'll run away. Now, just give it some time and he'll come around. Where are you now? You're not with him, are you?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "Damon and I had a fight and now I'm sitting outside my parents' house with Sam and wondering whether or not I should go in and have a chat with my father."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Just something to do with what Damon and I talked about," Selina said. "Thanks for your help. I'll call you later." Without waiting to hear Anna say goodbye, she shut off her phone and turned to Sam. "So do you want to go inside and meet Grandpa?" She asked. She opened the door, got out of the car and came around to unhook Sam from his carseat and pick him up. "My mom's not here," she said. "This might be the most civil visit I've ever had to my parents' house."

She knocked on the door and when her father answered it, he did a double-take. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked her. "You never come here!"

"Am I not welcome?" She asked. "Cause I can leave."

"No, no!" He said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it to sound bad. Come in!" He ushered Selina inside and sat her down on the living room sofa. "What's up?" He asked. "Your mother's not home, did you know that?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I didn't see her car. That's what made me want to come in instead of just sitting in my car in the street, watching the house."

Matthew Warren looked heavenward for a moment. "I know you and your mother had a lot of problems," he said. "But you can't really blame her for everything. Under the circumstances, she did the best she could."

"No, she didn't!" Selina shook her head. "She married an asshole when Grandma and Grandpa Lockwood told her she _didn't_ have to, and then let me think that he was my father for years! All that could have been avoided if she had just sucked it up and realized that it's not so bad to be alone."

"Do you think that?" Her father asked. "Could you be alone rather than be with someone who wasn't good to you?"

"If that was the only choice I had then I would risk being alone," Selina said. "I wouldn't let anyone harm my child, _especially_ if that person also made me miserable enough to want to kill myself several times over."

Matthew shook his head. "I don't think all the problems you have are your mother's fault," he said. "I think that a lot of them have to do with me."

"You?" Selina said. "What did _you_ do?"

"Tell me about your romantic life," Matthew told her. "How many men have you been interested in over the years?"

"Well," Selina said, "Three. Four, if you count the relationship I'm attempting to get into now."

"That's not many," her father said.

Selina nodded. "And I've been married or at least engaged to all those men. And they've all left me or screwed me over somehow. Damon went off to war and then through a series of misadventures ended up with another woman and I didn't see him for years, Alek left me without a word after ten years of marriage, and Nicky...well, let's just say that our relationship wasn't based on mutual love and understanding to begin with, so I don't know why I thought it would be as the years went by."

"That's three," Matthew said, brushing some of his brown hair out of his eyes. "What about the fourth man? How has he mistreated you?"

Selina shook her head. "He hasn't. You met him. He was the one that came with me to visit when Nicky was unable to."

"Ah," Matthew nodded. "I like him."

"So focus," Selina said. "What did you mean when you said that a lot of my problems have to do with you?"

"You've told me that all the men you've gotten close to in your life have deserted you either physically or emotionally, and you've named all of them," Matthew said. "But you've forgotten one. Probably the most important one."

"Who is that?" Selina asked.

"Me," he said. "I deserted you. I went off to war just like Damon and left you and your mother to fend for yourselves."

"But you came back to see me, right? After you became a vampire?" Selina said. "You told me that you did. And that you and Doctor Stensrund would always wipe my memory of it afterwards so I wouldn't go blabbing to Mama and freak her out. Was that a lie? Tell me it wasn't, please!"

Matthew looked at her hopeful face and shook his head. "Of course it wasn't. I _did_ come back, because I didn't like the thought of you growing up all alone, but then I got scared about the effect of it all on your mother if you mentioned my visits to her, so we made sure that you could never say anything. We weren't thinking of you, were we?"

Selina swallowed. "Well, there were times when it would have been nice to have memories of a father who loved me, but I suppose you did what you thought was best."

Matthew nodded. "I did what was best for your mother. I didn't do what was best for you. When your grandfather told me that I was going to have to go fight against Mexico, your mother did her best to try and talk your grandfather out of it and let me stay home with you, but I came home one day wearing my uniform, and your mother had this look on her face, this wondrous, adoring look, and I loved it, foolish, self-absorbed boy that I was. I decided I would do what I had to to see that look in her eyes, and if that meant going off to war, then so be it."

"And if it hadn't been for that look, you would have stayed home with me?" Selina asked. "I don't blame you for what you did or why you did it. I mean, how can a little baby compete with the woman you married and slept with? That was before I was even old enough to be cute!"

Matthew grinned. "Oh, you were always cute."

Selina grinned and flushed. "Thank you."

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you, though?" Matthew asked. "That perhaps my leaving you has put fear in you in regards to other men and that's why you have trouble with relationships?"

"That's not why," Selina said. "It's because all the guys I go out with are completely wrong for me and them leaving is the universe's way of telling me that."

"So you don't think you and Damon would have worked out in the long run if things hadn't gone wrong?"

"Actually," Selina said, "I think we would have worked out great. I mean, we had a kid together and Damon knows me pretty well, almost better than I know myself. It's just that sometimes...he tends to leap before he looks and that doesn't always end well."

Matthew looked over at Sam. "Speaking of kids of yours, who's that?"

"This is Sam," Selina said, taking him into her lap. "He was my special little surprise."

"Why was he a surprise?" Matthew asked. "Were you not being careful?"

"Daddy!" Selina cried. Then she flushed a little. "Well, no. Not exactly. But in my defense, Damon didn't tell me beforehand that a witch had put a spell on him so he'd get one shot at having a kid. Of course the one condition of him getting it was that I not be the mother of the kid, but that was shot to hell. And at the same time, I also got pregnant with Nicky's daughter, so I have twins with men who I can't or shouldn't be in long-term relationships with, which is about as fun as getting invasive surgery, but I'm getting everything worked out."

"Can I see him?" Matthew asked.

"Sure," Selina said, handing Sam over. Matthew looked him over and then up at Selina. "I can tell he's Damon's son," he said. "Looks a lot like him."

Selina nodded. "I as much as suspected that would be the case. It was how Joshua was too."

"Have you and Damon ever talked about Joshua?" Matthew asked.

"Not much," Selina said. "But a little bit, yes. Maybe we should start again. Cause when Sam gets older, he's going to spend a lot of time around his other siblings who are vampires and he's not, and then he's going to want to be one too, and I have to be prepared for that."

"Do you want him to be one?" Matthew asked. "Joshua wasn't one, was he?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "He lived a long, full _human_ life. Truth be told, that's what I want for Sam too, but I'm not going to demand that. I know what it feels like to be told you don't have a choice."

Matthew nodded and rubbed Selina's back. "I know you do," he said. She lay her head on his shoulder. "This is nice," she said.

"Yeah," Matthew nodded. "I think so too. But from now on, you have to promise me something."

"What's that?" Selina asked. "Anything."

"Remember that I left you too," he said. "I'm not some magical figure in a shiny uniform. I'm just a man. I have faults, I make mistakes. If you ever listen to anything I tell you, listen to that."

"Why would you want me to remember you that way?" Selina asked.

"Because it will help _you_." He said. "It's about time I did something with your interests at heart. And try to remember any good times you had with your mother. It might help the two of you get along."

"Actually, according to Uncle Jacob, werewolf mothers and daughters hardly ever get along. It's in our psychology," Selina said. "I don't know if there's anything I can do to fix it."

"Well, try," Matthew said. "Please?"

"Okay," Selina said, standing up. "You're tired of being in the middle. I get it."

"Are you going to go now?" Matthew asked.

Selina nodded. "I think so. Probably won't be too long before Mama gets back and I don't want to start any trouble."

"All right," Matthew said. "And darling, you take care of yourself, all right?"

Selina nodded, her hand on the doorknob. "All right, Daddy. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Selina and Damon talked it over and decided that Selina should keep Sam for a few days because they hadn't spent a lot of time together. Damon took Lucy in exchange, something that Selina was more than happy to agree to because Klaus was getting more and more involved with Myna and more likely to become a bad influence on his daughter.<p>

"Okay," she said, as soon as Damon left after dropping Sam off. "What do you want to do first, Sammy? Should we play with your ball?"

Sam went into the living room and got down on the floor in front of the television. "TV."

"No," Selina said, picking him up. "We aren't going to rot our brains by sitting in front of the TV. We're going to go outside and have fun."

Sam's lip began to tremble and as Selina carried him away from the living room, he reached out toward the television, sobbing "TV! TV!"

Selina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be having a talk with your daddy when he comes to pick you up," she said. She brought him outside, sat him down on the grass and threw his ball at him. Instead of catching it, however, he just eyed her balefully and then picked up a bug and started to bring it towards his mouth.

"No, no, no!" Selina said, snatching the bug from him and throwing it away with a squeak. "We don't eat those. They're icky." She picked Sam up and gave him a look. "Don't tell me your daddy lets you eat bugs too?"

"Bug!" Sam grinned.

Selina took Sam inside and called Damon. "Do you let him eat bugs?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Well, we were outside and he got hold of this bug, and..."

"Lots of little kids try and eat bugs," Damon said patiently. "You yourself tried to swallow several ladybugs when we were kids, but I never let any get in your mouth."

"You didn't?" Selina asked.

"No," Damon said. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"I would never say that!" Selina said. "By the way, my dad thinks you and I should talk about Joshua in case that has any effect on Sam."

"Why would we need to talk about Joshua?" Damon asked. "He died years ago."

Selina nodded. "That's cause he was human. We need to decide what we're going to tell Sam when he says he wants to change."

"How do you know he's going to?" Damon asked. "He might just want to stay the way he is."

"With three vampire half-siblings?" Selina scoffed. "Please. He's going to want to change. We have to be prepared for that eventuality."

"All right," Damon said. "I'll come over sometime and we'll talk."

"Good," Selina said. "Let's set up a time when you come to drop off Lucy."

"Sure," Damon said. "Why not?"

They said goodbye and she hung up the phone. Then she went to get Sam again. "Wanna come with me and watch while I paint my sketch?" She asked him. They walked to her bedroom where the easel was set up, surrounded by paints. She set him down on the floor and began painting. Remember the incident with Lucy swallowing paint, Selina put the lids on the colors she wasn't using so Sam wouldn't be able to get into them. But as she painted the sky, she heard a giggle. She peered around the easel and gasped. Sam had stuck one of his little fingers in the paint can and was now smearing blue paint all over her pristine white wall.

"No!" She said, hurrying over to move his hand. "Stop putting paint on Mommy's wall!" But as she pulled him away and he let out an indignant cry, she looked at the streaks of blue paint again. "You know," she said, "that's not such a bad color after all. In fact, this room would look so good in that color!" She kissed him. "Sammy, you little genius, you gave Mommy an idea!"

* * *

><p>The next day, after he'd had time to think about it, Elijah decided that he needed to go over and have a talk with Selina about what had happened the day before. He got in his car and drove over to her apartment, letting himself in. "Hello?" He called. "Anyone home?"<p>

He didn't get a reply, but when he stepped further inside, he saw Sam in his playpen playing with a ball. He went over and peered at him. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

Sam looked up at him and grinned. "Paint!" He said.

Elijah ruffled Sam's hair and turned away, walking down the hall. When he went past Selina's bedroom, he noticed the door was open a crack and that loud, pulsing music was issuing from inside. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and stood with his hand against the doorframe, smirking to himself. Selina was standing on a ladder, shaking her hips to the music. Half of her room was covered with blue paint and so was she. As she danced, her foot missed the ladder and she shrieked as she felt herself fall. Elijah sped over and grabbed her, rolling them both over so that he was on the floor looking up at her and she was on top of him.

"Hi," she said, looking down at him in surprise. "When did you show up?"

"Just a few seconds ago." He winced. "Could you turn that radio off so we can talk?"

Selina stood up. "Sure," she said. She winced a little when she saw that some of the paint on her overalls had gotten onto his suit. "Sorry about that," she said. "It'll come off, I swear."

Elijah looked down for a moment, then shook his head and looked back up at her. "That doesn't matter," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks to you." She grabbed a towel and wiped herself off. "I know I'm a mess," she said. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have cleaned myself off."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "You look beautiful, even if you _are_ covered in paint." He looked at the walls. "I've often thought that you'd have made a good model for a Renaissance painter."

"Really?" Selina asked. "Thanks, but frankly, I'd prefer to be a painter rather than a model."

He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. "You'd do well being both," he said.

"You think so?" She said. "If you want, I could show you my interpretation of Venus on the Half-Shell. Want to see it?"

"Maybe later," he said. "I _do_ want to see it sometime. But not now."

"Come on," She said. "Are you _sure_? You gave Lucy a bath yesterday, and here I am covered in paint. Why don't you give_ me _one?"

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her an intense look. "Not now," he said. "I told you that."

She grinned slowly, running a hand down his chest. "Why do you always have to wear button-down shirts?" She asked. "It makes touching very difficult. Don't you_ want _me to touch you?"

He shut his eyes tight and then pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. She put her hands on his cheeks and then ran them down his neck, and when she reached the top button of his shirt, she lost patience and ripped the shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"There," she said, running her hands down his stomach. Elijah was breathing heavily. She backed him up against the wall and kissed him again. He undid the straps of her overalls and she obligingly stepped out of them. "I'm wearing lace panties," she whispered right next to his ear. "Want to see them?"

Just as Elijah felt himself reach for her to lift her onto her bed, he heard the door open and Sam toddled in. "Hungry, Mama!"

"For god's sake, Sammy, could you wait just one minute?" Selina asked exasperatedly. "Mommy's busy!"

"You should go," Elijah said to her. "And you should pick up the buttons from my shirt off the floor before he swallows any of them."

Selina frowned at him as she put her overalls back on. "Well, that was a waste."

"_Come on_!" Sam said. He took his mother by the hand and pulled her along to the kitchen. Elijah came in a second later, his suit coat buttoned up higher than usual to compensate for what happened to his shirt.

"I can't believe you did that to my shirt," Elijah said. "It was new."

"It could be worse," Selina said. "I could have broken the zipper on your pants. I was thinking about it."

"You and I, we have to be careful," Elijah said.

"Why?" Selina asked. "Cause you don't want David to find out, even though you set me up with him?"

"Exactly," Elijah said. "You have to think of David. _He_'s your boyfriend, not me."

"You know, you're right," she said. "_He's_ the one writing all those super sexy stories about me. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you when you're _clearly_ not interested in me that way. I should go to David's house dressed like Miss Stinson in one of those fantasies of his. Like that one where they end up at Ted's cabin and they make love on that bear skin rug..." She paused. "Do you think that would be a nice surprise for him?"

"I don't know," Elijah said. "David's not going to be home tonight, but you could always test it out on me so we can make sure you're doing it right. A proper replication of that scene, I mean."

She grinned. "Would you like that?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "It might get in the way of your morals. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your morals." She trailed her hand off his cheek and backed away.

"Well, you have shot my morals to hell, haven't you?" He burst out. "The whole reason why I set you up with David in the first place wasn't because I wanted you to be with him! It was to keep you away from me!"

"What?" Selina asked, looking shocked. "Are you serious?"

"No," he said, looking at her sarcastically. "I'm telling you that every time I see you all I want to do is rip off your clothes and throw you into the nearest bed because I think it will be a good laugh!" He scoffed.

She grinned and put her hands on him again. "If you want me so bad, then what's the problem?"

He shut his eyes, breathed deeply, thinking of how his horse had once looked after it had died and been left in the sun, and stepped away from her. "The problem is," he said through his teeth, "That you and Niklaus are still married and if I were to 'make my move' as it were, I wouldn't be any better than him, now would I?"

"Yes you would!" Selina insisted. "Because you really love me! You're not just looking for a fling, so it's totally different!"

Elijah shook his head. "Please don't make this any harder than it is. Call David and arrange to see him when he gets home."

"Well, what are _you_ going to do?" Selina asked. "I could spritz one of my shirts and give it to you if you'd like. Would that help?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, but I'm a grown man and I should be able to spend the night alone."

"All right," Selina said. "And I suppose it would only be right of me to do as you ask and not push you anymore. I'll be patient. I can wait."

He nodded and took her hand, kissing it gently. "It will happen," he promised her. "The time will come for us. It just isn't now."

She nodded. "I suppose you'd like to go now."

He nodded. "Maybe I should. Goodbye."

She watched him go and then turned back to Sam feeling absolutely heartbroken. He wanted her. He'd said so. But they couldn't be together and it was all stupid Nicky's fault, and now poor Elijah had to go home and be all by himself...

She slammed the door closed and leaned against it, tears running down her cheeks. Sam took one look at her and went into the bathroom to grab a tissue, then came out and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Sammy," she said. "It's just so sad to think of Elijah home all by himself, pining away for me."

Sam gave her a kiss and a hug and then Selina took him into the kitchen to get him something to eat. She decided to halt panting for the day. She could keep going tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That night, although he tried his hardest, Elijah couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours and even sat in front of the television watching dreadful infomercials, but that didn't help his insomnia either. Then he vaguely remembered Selina suggesting that he take an article of her clothing to help him deal with their situation. It seemed like the only option at this point. Standing up from the living room chair, he got dressed, got in his car and drove to her apartment. He managed to get inside and up to her apartment door, then slowly opened it with the key she'd given him and turned some lights on so he could find his way. Then he made his way quietly to her bedroom door, and, praying the hinges wouldn't squeak, pushed it open.<p>

Breathing a sigh of relief, he crossed her threshold, pausing to admire the way her face looked in shaft of light that entered the room from the hallway. Then he cleared his throat and proceeded over to her chest of drawers and opened each drawer to figure out which one her shirts were located in.

The first one he opened had her panties in it. Once he realized that, he started to close it, but then decided to look around. One of the first pairs he found was the one that she'd worn pretending to be Miss Stinson, and here was the pair she'd worn when she'd offered him her coat, and this black pair, he hadn't seen her in _them_, but he'd take it up with her for next time she tried to pull something...

A moan from the bed startled him badly and he shut his hand in the drawer as he quickly tried to close it. Sucking in his breath, he turned around and saw Selina sit up. "Who's there?" she said.

"It's just me," Elijah said quietly. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

She grinned and got out of bed. "Why would I be afraid?" She asked, smiling and putting her arms around his neck. "I see you every night."

"No, you don't," he said. "This is the first time I've come here. But I was just leaving. I came to grab one of your shirts like you offered and then I'll be on my way. Which drawer are they in?"

"Why would you want my clothes?" She asked. "You never ask for my clothes."

"What do I usually do?" He asked, looking at her and realizing for the first time that she wasn't wearing anything.

She grinned. "Well, first you kiss me, and then..." she giggled. "We'll have to take off _your_ clothes to do the rest."

"No, I don't think so," he said. "We decided today that we aren't going to do that anymore, remember?"

She pouted. "I don't like this dream anymore!"

His eyes widened. "Dream? Then you're asleep? Where do you think you are?"

"I'm in a castle," she said. "I'm a princess and you're my knight in shining armor. You rescued me from the wicked king and this is our wedding night..."

"Is it really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. But you've kept me waiting. And that makes me _sad!"_

"No, no!" He said quickly. "I'm here. I'm here."

She looked down at him. "Well, I'm not letting you into bed like _that_!"

He looked down at himself. He was still fully dressed. She came toward him and took off his suit, but left his tie on, using it to lead him to bed with. He climbed in next to her and she kissed him for a long while, and then he ran kisses in a trail down her neck and ran his hands over her breasts and stomach. When he suddenly remembered that she was asleep, he stopped and tried to roll away, but she pulled him right back, running her hands along him, and stroking him gently.

He moaned with pleasure, but when she paused for a moment, he said, "Shouldn't we pause until tomorrow? Your father the king must be throwing parties for the man who vanquished the man who took his daughter and we want to be well-rested."

"Don't be silly!" Selina said. "Father said we can take as long as we want!"

"Fine," he said when he realized she wasn't going to let up. "Why don't I give you a back rub?"

She nodded and turned over onto her stomach. He rubbed her back gently until she fell asleep. Then he turned on his other side and closed his eyes. He would probably have a better night here, based on how his attempts to sleep had gone at home.

* * *

><p>Selina was the first one awake the next morning. She reached over under the cover and felt something strange. She moved her hand a little and heard a pleasured moan. She looked over and saw Elijah in the bed next to her. Then, she let out a shriek, causing him to open his eyes and bolt up in bed.<p>

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked. "I thought we said we weren't going to do stuff like this anymore!"

"We-we aren't!" He muttered. "I couldn't sleep at my house last night, so I decided...to come over and..."

"Sleep with _me_?" She asked.

"No!" Elijah shook his head. "That wasn't my intention. My intention was to get one of your shirts and leave, but...I got distracted."

"By what?" Selina asked.

"Your underwear drawer," he groaned. "And you were having some weird dream and you dragged me into it and I didn't have the heart to say no."

"Gee, that explains why it was much more realistic than it usually is." Selina said. "Let's not panic now. This could be perfectly fine. We might not have even done anything last night. I think I would remember it if we did."

"You certainly would!" Elijah said.

"Well, don't we think a lot of ourselves?" Selina asked.

Just then, the door opened and Klaus strode in. "Listen, Selina, I was wondering if you could tell me where..." He looked up and saw her and Elijah in bed together. He grinned widely. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Lucy was."

"She's not here," Selina said. "She'll be back in a few days. Don't come back until then. Bye!"

Klaus left the room and shut the door behind him, chuckling and dialing Anna's number. "Anna, dear, you'll never guess what I just saw."


	44. Fright Night

Selina and Elijah sat frozen on the bed, watching the door Klaus had just exited like it was an animal that might bite.

"He wasn't the person I wanted to see this morning," Selina said finally.

"I can understand why," Elijah said. "What do you think he's going to do now? Tell Mother?"

Selina shrugged. "So what if he does? I don't know why you're so worried. Maybe Nicky seeing this is a good thing."

"How, my darling Selina, is that a good thing?" Elijah asked through his teeth, getting out of bed and putting his clothes on.

"Well, maybe now that Nicky knows how serious we are, he'll give me the divorce." Selina said.

Elijah looked at her optimistic face and shook his head. "I doubt it. He'll probably use this as an excuse to drag the two of you on even longer." He sighed, zipping his pants. "I should probably go so you can do damage control."

She groaned and reached out for him. "I wish you didn't have to."

He put his arm around her. "Relax. I'm just going to my apartment, I'm not going off to war like _some_ of the men in your life."

She grinned. "Thank you for that."

He kissed her forehead and left, and she dressed and went to the kitchen where Klaus plunked a plateful of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Good morning. I thought you might be hungry since you were such a busy woman last night and everything."

Selina looked down at the plate. "This is what you used to make me after we...hey! That _didn't_ happen."

"But you wanted it to have," Klaus said. "Go on, you can say it."

She shoveled some eggs in her mouth and swallowed, glaring at him. "You really _are_ an ass, you know that, right?"

He ruffled her hair and grinned. "You really shouldn't bite the hand that's feeding you," he said. She scoffed. "You'd _love_ me to bite you, wouldn't you?"

He whispered close to her ear. "Like you don't want the same thing..." She breathed in sharply as she felt moistness from his mouth on her neck, but then he pulled away. "Would you like to know about _my_ night?" He asked her.

"I don't need to," she said. "In case you don't remember, I've been through several of them."

"But that's just good manners, Selina." Klaus said. "I ask you about your night and then you ask me about mine. It's how people have conversations and show they care about each other's feelings."

"But you_ don't_ care about my feelings," Selina said. "And I would have been perfectly happy if you _hadn't _asked me about my night."

"So how did it happen?" Klaus asked her. "Did Elijah come over with a bottle of wine, then the two of you put a little Mozart on the stereo and read a book?"

"_No_," Selina said. "I didn't even know he was _in_ my bed until I woke up this morning."

"Ah," Klaus grinned and nodded. "So you must have drunk the entire bottle of wine by yourself. Didn't your mother ever tell you about the importance of sharing?"

Selina looked up at him and scoffed. "Your mother obviously never told you," she said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I refuse to share my women," Klaus said.

Selina frowned. "See, that sentence right there is everything that's wrong with us. You're talking like I'm some sort of property. Maybe if you didn't think of me that way, I wouldn't feel the need to be interested in other men."

"So basically," Klaus said, ignoring her, "you woke up this morning, Elijah was in your bed, and you have no memory of him being there before."

"Nope," Selina shook her head. "Definitely not. He said he'd been having trouble sleeping so he came over last night to borrow one of my shirts to sleep with, but then he got distracted and one thing led to another, and...Why am I even telling you this? It's none of _your_ damn business!"

"I believe my wife sleeping with my brother certainly _is_ my business," Klaus said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Selina asked. "Are you going to tell your mother?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not for the moment. She's having enough trouble as it is."

Selina swallowed another spoonful of eggs. "So, besides being a thorn in my side, what are you planning to do with yourself today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Talk to people. Share my feelings. That's how most people deal with heinous betrayal, isn't it?"

Selina smirked. "Heinous betrayal? I think you're being a little overdramatic, aren't you? I told you that I didn't even _know_ he was in my bed until I woke up this morning. It wasn't like I invited him to come over or anything."

"But you _would_ have," Klaus countered. "Admit it."

Selina nodded. "Again, yes, I suppose I would have. But Elijah and I have decided to wait until you give me the divorce before we take any major steps."

Klaus scoffed. "Well isn't that sweet? You're being both moral and immoral at the same time. When were you planning on telling me about the two of you? Or were you just going to sneak around behind my back forever?"

"But you knew!" Selina said. "The day the bathroom flooded, you came back and you saw us! This shouldn't be a big surprise! We weren't sneaking around behind your back!"

"Oh, really?" Klaus said. "Then how come you never told me that the two of you were together?"

"Because we aren't yet!" Selina said. "And even if we _had _told you, you would have fussed about it, so you can understand why we would want to keep it quiet. But I don't see why I can't have a relationship if you have one."

"Because it's Elijah," Klaus said. "If it were anyone other than Elijah..."

"Technically, it's his brother-in-law David that I'm dating, not him," Selina said.

"And does David know that you and Elijah want to be involved?" Klaus asked.

"Well, he knows I'm still married to you and he's going out with me anyway," Selina said. "What does _that_ tell you?"

"That I need to go out and get a drink, that's what," Klaus said. "You have a good day."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you called me," Aleksandr said as he sat down next to Klaus at the bar. "It's been awhile since we've had a chance to talk. What's the problem?"<p>

"You'll never believe what I saw this morning," Klaus said.

"He saw Selina and Elijah in bed together!" Anna crowed, appearing behind Aleksandr.

"What?" Aleksandr asked, eyes wide. "You have got to be kidding me! Why would she be attracted to _him_?"

Anna sat down on Klaus' other side. "Well, she was married to _you_ for how many years?" Anna asked, leaning across the table to Aleksander.

"Ten," Aleksandr said. He glowered at Klaus. "You know, brother, I've never properly thanked you for destroying my chance with her. How is it that she's given_ you _so many?"

"Because she has a specific reason for being with me," Klaus said. "We both have the werewolf gene. That brought us together and it's what's keeping us together."

"Well obviously not if Elijah's been spending time in her bed," Anna said. "Maybe the werewolf bond isn't as permanent as you believe."

"No, no." Klaus shook his head. "It is. I've read her uncle's notes several times and there's nothing in them about werewolves ever being able to break their mate bonds."

"Well, just because it's not in her uncle's notes doesn't mean it can't happen," Anna said.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Klaus snapped.

"Selina's," Anna said primly.

"Why?" Aleksandr asked. "What does _she_ have to do with any of this?"

Anna looked up at him. "Well, it's_ her _love life. You'd think she _would_ have something to do with it."

Klaus and Aleksandr just looked at one another, shook their heads and chuckled. Anna rolled her eyes and got off her barstool. "I think I'll have a talk with her," she said. "That way, I'll have some intelligent conversation."

* * *

><p>Once she was gone, Aleksandr cleared his throat. "So I assume that Selina's not too happy about you living under the same roof as her?"<p>

"No," Klaus shook his head. "And I don't understand why that is. It's not like I don't have a good reason."

"And what is that?" Aleksandr asked.

"Lucy," Klaus said. "If I didn't live with Selina, I'd never see her. Selina's so territorial that way."

Aleksandr was still processing the news about Selina's relationship with Elijah. "But how could they have gotten _together_?" He said. "I thought Elijah would only be attracted to women like Susan."

"Obviously not," Klaus said.

"Well, if you hadn't_ killed_ Susan, we wouldn't have had to find that out," Aleksandr said.

"That wasn't my fault!" Klaus exclaimed. "I only did what I had to do. She wouldn't let me or Selina see our child!"

"And why was that?" Aleksandr asked him. "Susan was a very practical sort. If she didn't want you seeing Lucy, it was probably because you were a danger to her or something."

Klaus shook his head. "She was exaggerating. It was just a little fun Selina and I were having, that's all. See, I learned a fun trick where if I give Selina a bunch of my blood all at once, she becomes completely hedonistic! All she wants to do is kill things and sleep with me. It's _wonderful!"_

Aleksandr's eyebrow went up. "How interesting. Are you serious?"

Klaus nodded, his eyes shining. "Completely. I don't see why that would make Susan think we would harm Lucy, though. Of course we wouldn't. Even when we're hunting, we can tell the difference between prey and our children."

"Oh, of course," Aleksandr said earnestly. "I understand completely."

"Well at least _somebody_ does," Klaus said, and ordered another drink.

* * *

><p>"They said <em>what?<em>" Selina asked. She and Anna were sitting at the kitchen table and Anna had Sam in her lap.

"They seriously said you had no say in your own love life," Anna said. "Isn't that just so..." she growled.

Selina sighed. "So what was Nicky griping about this time? What rationale was he using for stopping me from being happy?"

"He said that your werewolf mate bond was unbreakable and that if he let you go, he'd always be miserable."

Selina burst out laughing. "What could _possibly_ lead him to believe that werewolf mate bonds are unbreakable? They _are._ Werewolf males have been breaking them for years and mating with human women when their female mates have become too much to handle, such as when the women get jealous of a daughter being born and try to kill her. That's probably the most common reason for the separation of a mating pair. It happened with one of Roxie's friends, Charlotte. But I guess I'm one of the few females willing to break the bond. Nicky must have skipped that part of Uncle Jake's notes." She sighed. "Don't I feel special."

"So you've stopped feeling anything for Nick at all?" Anna asked.

"I still feel things for him physically," Selina said. "Because of the bond, that'll never stop, but I'm learning to repress the feelings so that I can be in a relationship that's better for me and not just purely based on sex."

Anna patted Selina on the shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't think Nick's going to be willing to repress anything any time soon."

Selina groaned. "I know. That's why it's such a pain. He's trying to tempt me and I'm trying to stay away and it's just driving me crazy! And the really irritating thing is, we weren't always like this! Before he got his werewolf gene activated, we were reasonably stable. But once it got activtivated, he became a total pig. He knows how to love well. I watch him with Lucy and it gives me lumps in my throat. I just can't understand why I don't get that too."

"It's the sex," Anna said. "I think it's the sex."

Selina gave her a look. "Well, _duh._ And who_ knows _how to simmer that down."

Anna cleared her throat. "Well onto a completely different topic, are you going to be able to come to Stefan's and my Halloween party? Would you be interested?"

Selina sighed. "Is Damon coming?"

"Why?" Anna asked. "Would it be too awkward for you if he was?"

Selina shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm a big girl and I can handle being at the same party as my ex, but if he's at the party, who's going to watch Sam? 'Cause I will. I could take him and Lucy trick or treating. That'll be fun."

"Aren't they a little young to eat candy?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Selina grinned. "But _I'm _not! And the people who give the candy out seem to think it's creepy when you're my age and still asking for treats without kids."

"Ah," Anna nodded. "So having Lucy and Sam would be a good cover for you."

"Yep," Selina nodded. "I have it all planned out."

"Can't you _please_ come?" Anna begged. "The French maid character would fit you perfectly!"

Selina's eyes widened. "Anna! Please tell me you're kidding."

Anna shook her head. "I'm not. So will you do it? You shouldn't have to babysit kids on your birthday. You should be out having fun."

"But what about Sam and Lucy?" Selina asked. "If I don't watch them, and Damon's at a party _you're_ hosting, who will? I've kind of exhausted all my baby-sitter options here."

"Don't worry," Anna said. "We'll figure _something_ out."

* * *

><p>Aleksandr strode into Myna's apartment and found only Hanz, who looked at him in annoyance. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Can't you <em>knock?"<em>

"Where's your sister?" he asked. "I have something to tell her."

"What is it, Alek?" Myna asked him, coming into the living room from the hallway that had the bedrooms on either side. "Please tell me you were able to get something useful out of your brother."

Aleksandr grinned. "As a matter of fact, I was."

"What?" Myna asked eagerly. "Who will it help us kill?"

"Well, we might be able to kill multiple birds with one stone with what I heard," Aleksandr told her, leaning in close. "Niklaus told me that he and Selina used to play a sexual game where she would consume large amounts of his blood at one time. Then it would make her very sexually active and murderous."

"Is that so?" Myna asked, looking intrigued. "Do you think you could get them to play that game again?"

Aleksandr shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. They're growing apart, my brother and Selina. And apparently the _last_ thing she wants to do these days is play sexual games with him. That upset him greatly."

"Well, we could cheer him up," Myna said. "It probably wouldn't be any trouble to give him what he wants. But how can we get to her? Any suggestions?"

"Well, my sister Anna is having a party that Selina will be attending. It's a costume party, so she wouldn't know it was you if you decided to take her aside for a little while and get the blood down her throat," Aleksandr said. "And since you and Niklaus are so close, procuring his blood wouldn't be difficult."

"You're talking like it will be easy to get us invited to your sister Anna's party," Myna said. "Are you sure she'll let us come?"

Aleksandr nodded. "She and I are close. Of course she'll let me come. And bring a date."

* * *

><p>Adrian arrived at Astrid's house and knocked on the door repeatedly. "Can I come in?" He called. "Please?"<p>

Helene opened one of the doors and stared at him from behind the other one. "Why should I let you come in?" She asked. "Unless you've come to apologize."

"I want to ask you a question, or a favor, or I don't know what you want to call it." He said.

Helene frowned. "I don't think I'm in the mood to grant you any favors. You're just lucky I haven't turned you into something gross."

"I would like you to be my date to a party on Halloween," Adrian said. "But if you don't want to come, I guess I can just stay home."

That made Helene cautiously open the door and stick her head out just a bit. "Why wouldn't you take Tessa?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to take Tessa," he said. "I want to take _you_. I remember how we used to have such fun on Halloween when we were kids. Tessa's not even that _in_ to Halloween. Can you believe that?"

"And don't forget, it's your mother's birthday," Helene said. "You need to get her a present."

Adrian grinned. "Thanks for reminding me. I _did_ almost forget."

Helene smiled back. "You always do."

He paused. "So will you come to the party with me?"

Helene nodded. "I suppose. It's either go with you or spend the evening at some Circle meeting with my mom."

Adrian's lip quirked. "Thanks for the enthusiasm. You mean you and Hanz aren't doing anything?"

She shook her head. "He seems to think that Halloween is stupid."

"Really?" Adrian asked. "What a couple of people we paired ourselves up with, huh?"

Helene nodded. "I guess. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Adrian said and followed her inside. He passed an oval shape on the wall that was covered with a black curtain. "What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Helene shrugged. " It's a mirror, but I don't know why it's covered up." She saw her mother coming toward them, and asked, "Mom, why's this mirror covered up?"

Astrid looked up and took a deep breath. "This is where your father likes to hang out," she said. "It's how I've been communicating with him ever since I found out how to reach him."

Helene's eyes widened. "You found out how to reach Dad? Are you even allowed to do that? Won't it get you in trouble?"

Astrid nodded. "Possibly. But I don't care. I miss him."

Helene nodded and gave her mother a hug. "I miss him too. Can I talk to him?"

"I have some things I'd like to say really quick too," Adrian said.

"Adrian!" Astrid said, "Hello! It's been awhile since we've seen you!"

"Adrian invited me to a Halloween party at his Aunt Anna's," Helene said.

Astrid grinned. "Well, how fortunate for you. But we'll really miss you at the Circle meeting. It'll be a really good time!"

"Please, no," Helene said. "Everybody who's my age doesn't come anymore. Plus I think they all hate me for the 'coming-back-from-the-dead' thing."

"So _do_ you want to talk to your father?" Astrid asked her. "I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt." She removed the curtain. Adrian looked at the large mirror and ran his fingers lightly over the glass. "So you can just call him up whenever you want and talk to him? I thought he was supposed to be in punishment or something."

"Yes," Astrid said. "For being so proud as to usurp the leader of his tribe five-hundred years ago and take over himself. I think they trapped him in the mirror as a symbol of the pride and vanity that act took. And now someone else is using his body."

"Who is it? Do you know?" Helene asked. "Are they a bad person?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a 'bad' person, per se, but he didn't take over your father's body just so he could give it a pat on the back and three tickets to the Caribbean, that's for sure," Astrid said. "He's one of the oldest warlocks there is. He and his daughters are some of several spirits worshipped by a tribe in England, around Norfolk. The members of the tribe showed their devotion to nature by performing human sacrifices. This guy and his daughters supposedly brought magic to this tribe, so they were worshipped more than the rest, and sometimes they would assume human forms and walk on Earth. Well, things really started to get interesting after the Romans got it in their heads to overtake this tribe. But the leader, Brighid, decided to start an uprising because she'd been humiliated and her daughters had been raped by the Roman soldiers."

Helene's eyes widened. "Wow. Was it successful?"

"Actually, not as successful as they hoped," Astrid said. "They were defeated. But after Brighid's defeat, their gods decided to take human form and walk among them. The father, whose name was Conal, decided that since he'd failed the tribe, he'd pass leadership over to one of his three daughters. After a young man was drowned in a nearby river as a sacrifice to Conal, he told the tribe of his decision, and that in order to decide which of his three daughters, Hazel, Ena, and Enid would be most worthy to succeed him..."

"Wait!" Helene said. "They sacrificed a guy to Conal by drowning him in a river?"

"Yeah," Astrid nodded. "Not unlike how you were drowned. Conal drowned you to make up for your father's transgression, but since you chose to live again, we're right back where we started and your father's being punished."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Helene said. "I didn't know..."

"Your father's tribe were descendants of the tribe that was led by Brighid," Astrid said. "And they kept the same gods over the years."

"And two of Conal's daughters created werewolves and vampires, right?" Adrian asked.

"Yep," Astrid nodded. "Enid and Ena were twins and fiercely competitive. One day after being forsaken by a human man, Enid lost her temper and after noticing the majestic wolves that stalked the moors at night, she decided that they would be better companions for her than men would and proceeded to curse every man who broke her heart with being a wolf. Then we all know what Ena, later Vanessa, did to try and surpass what Enid had done."

"But what about the third daughter?" Helene asked.

"Hazel?" Astrid said. "She was the oldest and the wisest and the one that Conal figured would be the best to watch over the tribe, but he didn't want to give his daughters any reasons to fight amongst themselves by just automatically picking her over the others."

"And yet werewolves and vampires continue to duke it out to this day. Good thinking, Conal," Adrian said dryly.

"Be careful what you say, Adrian." Suddenly an outline formed in the mirror and shifted and twisted until it became Alistair. "They could be listening at any time."

"Daddy!" Helene said. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that my wanting to come back after I died would make things worse for you."

"It's all right," Alistair said. "It's just an eternity of solitude, being bereft of everyone I love and some people I tolerate. Nothing big. What could I possibly be missing out on?"

"That's what _I_ want to talk about," Adrian said. "Mom and Dad have broken up, and I think she and Uncle Elijah are trying their best to become a couple even though Dad's not having any of it."

Alistair's jaw dropped. "Your mother and your uncle? What? How? When?"

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know exactly. You'll have to ask Mom. And yeah, I kind of think it's weird too, but if Mom's happy, I guess it's okay."

Alistair was looking at Astrid. "Break this mirror right now. Then I can get out."

Astrid looked at him in surprise. "But-"

"_Please_, Astrid. Listen to what Adrian is saying. I can't miss out on this!"

"What about Conal and the punishment?" Helene asked. "He _still_ has your body."

"That's okay," Alistair said. "I can manage without a body, at least for awhile. Now break the glass."

Adrian, Astrid, and Helene looked at one another. "I might as well do it," Helene said at last. "I'm as good as dead anyway, so what's one more transgression?" She found an old iron candlestick in one of the cupboards and smashed the mirror with it. A few seconds later, Alistair's essence was freed. He manifested himself and stood in front of his former prison, grinning.

"Isn't it great?" Helene said to Adrian. "Daddy's back!"

"I'll take your word for it," he said. "I can't see anything."

* * *

><p>"You are going to be <em>so<em> glad I convinced you to do this!" Anna said to Selina as she ushered her into the bathroom in her bedroom so Selina could try on her costume for the party on Halloween night.

"I'm not sure," Selina said. "It might make me look cheap."

"No, it won't!" Anna said, rolling her eyes. "It will make you look sexy and gorgeous, all right?"

Selina scrunched up her face.

"What's wrong?" Anna said. "Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"Because," Selina said, stamping her foot, "there's only one guy on this planet that I want to see me looking sexy and gorgeous and David, although I love him, isn't it!"

"I've taken care of that too," Anna said, grinning and handing her the bag with the costume in it. "Elijah said he'd babysit Sam and Lucy 'cause apparently he's got nothing better to do on Halloween."

"Fine!" Selina said. "But you really shouldn't be ordering me around on my birthday."

Anna looked her over. "I like those diamond earrings you're wearing," she said. "Where did you get them?"

Selina looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. "David stopped by this morning and gave them to me. Isn't he considerate?"

"That's not what you wanted, was it?"

Selina shook her head. "No, but at least he remembered, so I give him points for that." She put maid costume on and winced at the plunging neckline and short skirt. "No," she shook her head. "I'm not going to wear this! I'm changing right now and tonight, I'm staying home!"

"Seriously?" Anna asked. "Fine. If that's what you want."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "You might not want to change just yet, though. I think that's Elijah."

Rolling her eyes, Selina decided to humor Anna and followed her out to the front door of the apartment and opened it, jumping backwards and squealing when it was revealed to be David on the other side and not Elijah.

He put his hand over his eyes. I'm not looking," he said. "You can go put on a coat."

Anna rolled her eyes again. "You all are such _prudes_. David, you have to look at her sometime. Your characters are with each other a lot and you can't keep your eyes averted the whole night."

"I can try," David said and sat on the sofa while Selina headed toward the bedrooms just as the doorbell rang again. Anna went to answer it, snapping at Selina to stay put in the living room. She opened the door and Elijah came in.

"Want to see Selina's costume for the party?" Anna asked him.

She pulled Selina right in front of him and his eyes widened. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "That certainly leaves little to the imagination, doesn't it? And happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," Selina said to him and then turned away. "See?" She whispered angrily to Anna. "I _told_ you this made me look like a slut!" She looked at Elijah. "I'm not going to the party," she said. "In fact, I was just about to change into my _other_ costume so I can take Sam and Lucy trick-or-treating. Want to come?"

He shook his head. "I would love to, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to prepare someone's birthday present," he grinned. "Unless of course you don't _want_ it."

Selina burst out giggling. "That depends on what it is. Can you tell me?"

He grinned. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Anna made a noise in her throat. "Ugh. Gag me. You two are absolutely sickening." She sighed and turned toward David. "Looks like we'll be going to the party without our maid after all."

David stood up. "All right then. Happy birthday, Selina!" He called as he made his way out the door.

"Are they gone?" Selina asked Elijah as she came out of the bedrooms twenty minutes later. She wore a knee-length, long-sleeved whie dress and had a halo attached to a headband in her hair.

"You're an angel," Elijah whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The fact that she held Lucy dressed as a bumblebee in one arm and Sam dressed in some sort of bat costume in the other just completed the picture.

"Need some help?" he asked after a moment, reaching out for the little bumblebee, who was already reaching out for him. "And who is Sam supposed to be?"

"Thanks," Selina said. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come with us? And Sam is Batman. He's a cartoon, you wouldn't know him."

Elijah grinned and held Lucy to himself. "Is that code for 'Elijah, I can't handle two children by myself and I want help'?"

"Okay, it is," Selina nodded. "You got me."

"All right, I'll come with you," Elijah told her. "But no eating any candy until we get back here."

"Fine," Selina said. "I guess I can wait."

He grinned at her and took the arm that wasn't holding Lucy and placed it gently but firmly on her back. She reached around with _her_ free hand, moved it, and grasped it instead. Then she smiled. "There. That's better."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the party was going as planned. "You have some blood on your lip," Anna said to Stefan as they stood in front of the mirror, rinsing out their mouths. "That last man was a real struggler, wasn't he?"<p>

Stefan nodded. "I never understood why, though. It hurts less when they _don't_ struggle." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Ready to go in the fray again?"

"You bet!" Anna said, grinning.

"Now, why is it Selina didn't come?" Stefan asked as they made their way back to the ballroom.

Anna rolled her eyes. "She said the dressed made her look too slutty, but I think she just wanted to stay with Elijah. That's what I get for asking him to babysit Sam and Lucy tonight."

"Wait!" Aleksandr said, appearing as if out of nowhere. "Selina's not here? Where is she?"

"At home," Anna said. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

"No particular reason," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I just wanted to see her."

"Uh-huh," Anna said.

After she and Stefan left, Aleksandr went in search of Myna. "She's not here," he said when he found her in the kitchen. "We have to go to her house!"

Myna rolled her eyes and pulled up the skirt of her dress. "Fine. But I hate it when things aren't easy!" They snuck out of the house and into Aleksandr's car, driving to Selina's apartment building, having gotten the address from Klaus. When they reached it, they sat outside and watched for a bit. "This better work," Myna said. "Will it?"

"Oh, yes," Aleksandr told her. "Just be patient and wait."

* * *

><p>After Selina tucked Sam and Lucy into bed, she left their room and started when she found Elijah standing outside the door.<p>

"Oh, you scared me," she said, giggling uneasily and taking a deep breath.

He smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. But this _would be_ the night for it, wouldn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, Sam and Lucy are asleep. So what do you want to do now? Put on a scary movie?"

Elijah nodded. "We _could_ do that. Or I could give you your present. Whichever you'd like."

Selina picked up one of the bags of candy and began walking toward her room. "I'd like my present, please," she said, throwing a grin over her shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, following her into her pastel-purple painted bedroom and watching her closely as she sat down on her bed and unwrapped a package of red licorice, pulling one out and chewing on it.

"What's _that_?" He asked her, getting down on his knees on the floor beside the bed.

She swallowed and pulled out another. "It's licorice," she said. "You've never had any?"

He shook his head. "No. Is it good?"

She nodded. "The red kind, anyway. The black kind is gross. Thanks for helping me with Sam and Lucy tonight. I appreciate it."

He gave her a look. "Anything I can do to facilite you getting your hands on a ridiculously large amound of sugar," he said. She bit down on one end of a long strand of licorice and said through her teeth, "Bite on the other side. You'll like it. I promise."

She winked at him and he bit down on the other end of the licorice and they kept eating it until their lips met, but instead of pulling away, Elijah put his arms around Selina and kissed her deeply. Then, still holding on to her, he stood up and climbed into bed beside her. He kissed down her neck and then when he reached the collar of her dress and couldn't kiss any more, she put up her arms and they peeled the dress off her.

"When am I going to get my present?" She asked, grinning.

He grinned. "This isn't good enough for you?"

"Well, yeah," she conceded. "But couldn't you_ at least _take off your shirt? I could help you."

"No need," he said, pulling it off and throwing it beside the bed and laughing at Selina's happy face. "Now, where were we?"

She grinned and pointed at her collarbone. "Right about _here._"

He continued kissing her, but when he reached her belly button, she squrmed a little, looking uncomfortable. "What's the matter?" He asked her. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Mostly. I'm just a little sore from you know, carrying the kids and the candy and stuff."

"I can take care of that," he said. "Do you have any lotion in your bathroom?"

"Yeah, lots." She pointed. "In the cabinet under the sink. What are you going to do with it?"

He paused by the bathroom door and gave her a wicked grin. "You'll see."

He came out a few minutes later, clutching a container of chocolate hazelnut lotion. He looked up and saw Selina lying on the bed, watching him. She'd changed while he was in the bathroom. Now she wore the black lace panties he liked so much, but nothing else.

"Thought I'd make it easy for you," she said when he reached the bed. She turned over. "Let's start with my back," she said. "That hurts the worst."

"Okay," he said, squeezing some of the lotion onto his hand and rubbing it on her back. She shut her eyes and moaned. He ran his hands up and down her back and then rubbed her back and shoulders, turning it into a massage.

"Oh, that's good!" Selina mumbled. "Do it harder!"

He put some more lotion on his hands and rubbed it on her back, pressing harder. When she squealed with delight, he put his hand over her mouth and flipped her over onto her back, looming over her.

"Relax," he said. "We don't want to wake up the kids!"

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "No, we sure don't. That would ruin _everything_."

He gently rubbed lotion on her thighs, legs and feet, then her stomach, arms and neck. Then he leaned toward her and inhaled. She smelled like a chocolate shop, one of the high end ones in Switzerland. He groaned and shut his eyes, kissing her breasts and her stomach, but just as he reached her panty line, the doorbell rang.

"What now?" Selina groaned. "Who can that be? They're ruining the best present I could possibly get! Well, the _second_ best present." She rolled her eyes. "Won't be getting the first for awhile, but I suppose it'll be worth it." She put a shirt and robe on over her panties and went to answer the door. Elijah sat in silence and waited.

Then, a scream rang out. He jumped off the bed and ran to the front door, but by then, the apartment was empty and Selina was gone. Elijah sighed and punched the wall, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to go and look for her, but he couldn't leave the kids by themselves. He put his shirt back on and checked on them. They were both still sound asleep, so whoever had come had only been interested in Selina. He sat down next to Lucy's crib and shut his eyes. He had no choice but to wait until morning to start looking for her. But who knew what could happen before then?

* * *

><p>Selina opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She was fully dressed now and sitting in a chair in a white and sterile room. A woman with dark hair wearing a red dress stood leaning against a sink. "What did you want with me?" Selina asked her. "What did I ever do to you?"<p>

The woman came toward her holding a syringe in one hand. "Don't be afraid," she said. "I don't want to hurt you. I only want to _help_ you."

Selina noticed that the syringe had red liquid in it. "Is that blood?" She asked.

"Yes," the woman nodded. She pulled up the sleeve of the navy blue jacket Selina was wearing and plunged the needle into her exposed skin. Selina squealed, but found herself strangely unable to move until the entire contents of the syringe had emptied into her body.

"Why did you do that, Myna?" Selina asked. "I'm perfectly capable of hunting for myself. I don't need to be injected in order to get blood."

"You do with this kind," a male voice said. Selina looked up. "Aleksandr!" She glared. "What do you mean?"

"You need to be injected with this kind of blood," he repeated. "Because you won't take it yourself anymore. It's Niklaus' blood." He grinned slowly.

"But-but there was _so_ much in there!" Selina said, springing up out of the chair, grabbing Aleksandr by the collar and pushing him up against the wall. "Do you know what happens to me if I have _that much_ of Niklaus' blood in my system? It makes me crazy!"

Aleksandr nodded and detached her hands from his collar, gently pushing her away. "I can see that," he said. "It also makes you attached to my brother. He's been missing you a lot lately, and we figured he was due for some good news. That and Mother is having a rough time. That Enid woman, the one who made werewolves, has been stalking her relentlessly, threatening revenge for some wrong that Mother committed against her in the past. If you added the fact that you and Niklaus had split up _to_ that, it would just be too much for her to handle. You're really doing us a favor."

Selina glared. "I hate you," she said. "I can't believe you did this to me. But Elijah was with me tonight. He _knows_ that you took me. This plan of yours won't be able to go on forever."

"Maybe not, my beautful darling," Aleksandr said to her. "But it will go on long enough."


	45. Mommy Dearest

After a fitful night of sitting on the rocking chair with Lucy asleep in his lap, Elijah got up and went to the kitchen, taking Lucy with him. As he sat drinking wine and not coffee, Lucy watched him curiously. "Mama?" She asked.

Elijah put his glass down and walked over to her high chair, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "No," he said. "Your mother isn't here. She's missing, but I'm going to go find her, all right?"

Lucy's eyes got wide. "Mama gone?" She asked. She held out her arms and Elijah picked her up and held her to him. "Yes," he said. "Your mother is missing. I wonder if your father knows." He shifted Lucy to one arm and dialed Klaus, knowing that he'd probably have to wait several minutes before the call was actually answered.

"What?" Klaus asked sleepily. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?" Elijah barked. "I know you didn't come home last night because I'm _at_ Selina's apartment and you're not!"

"Just a minute," Klaus said. "I stayed at Stefan and Anna's. Had a little too much to drink. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Selina is missing!" Elijah snapped. "You didn't even know that, did you? I'm going to drop Lucy off with you after you sober up and I'm going to drop Sam off with Damon and then I'm going to go look for her!"

"Who?" Klaus asked. "What are we talking about? I forgot."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Selina. Is. Missing. I think she might have been kidnapped. I'm going to go look for her."

The phone was silent on the other end. "No, you're not!" Klaus said at last. "You only want to in order to make me look bad. I'm gonna go look for her, so take that! Then she'll love me best!"

Then Elijah heard a loud crash. "What was that?" He asked.

"I fell down," Klaus said. "But don't worry 'bout me. I'm all right now."

"Good," Elijah said. "I want you dressed and sober by the time I get to Stefan and Anna's. Do you understand me?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Klaus said. "I'm gonna go find Selina. You take care of the kids."

"That's not going to happen," Elijah said. "You'll give up in five minutes!"

"No, I won't!" Klaus insisted. "I'm gonna find her, and then I'm gonna-" Elijah hung up. He couldn't listen to any more of Niklaus' absurdities. He stared at the phone for a few minutes, shook his head, and then turned back to Lucy, who was eating Cheerios and watching him curiously. Then, she held out her arms and he picked her up. "Let's get you dressed," he said. "Sam's probably awake now. I have to take the two of you to Aunt Anna and Uncle Stefan's."

* * *

><p>"Were you serious when you said that Selina's missing?" Anna asked Elijah as she led him to the living room. "How did that happen?"<p>

"Well," Elijah said, "yesterday evening, Selina and I were...talking and then the doorbell rang. Selina got up to answer it. I stayed in her room to wait for her to come back and a few minutes after she left, I heard a scream. I ran out of her room, but she was gone and the front door was closed."

"So you think she was kidnapped?" Anna asked. "Who would want to kidnap her?"

Elijah shrugged. "I don't know. But I think I might have an idea. Where's Niklaus?"

"He's in one of the rooms upstairs sleeping off what he drank last night, but I don't believe for a second that he could have done anything to her," Anna said. "He didn't leave the house all night. He couldn't have kidnapped Selina and taken her away."

"He might not have done it himself, Anna. But think of all the hybrids he controls," Elijah pointed out. "I wouldn't put it past him to have told one of them to take her and hide her somewhere so he could be with her alone."

"Do you honestly think he could be that shallow?" Anna whispered.

Elijah nodded. "Of course I do. You obviously haven't been around the two of them as much if you don't."

"But they've been together for _years_," Anna reasoned. "There has to be a part of him that cares about her enough that he wouldn't just _take_ her like that. Did it ever occur to you that this might have absolutely nothing to do with him?"

Elijah just stared straight ahead, his lips in a thin line. "What room is he in?" Elijah asked quietly. "I need to talk to him."

Anna pointed to a room and flinched a little as Elijah kicked down the door and strode inside. Klaus was curled up in a ball on top of the bed and all the sheets and blankets were in a pile on the floor. "Where is she?" Elijah asked, picking him up by his shirt. "What did you do with her? Where did you tell your hybrid minions to hide her?"

Klaus looked at him through bleary eyes. "What?" He asked, blinking. "And you don't have to shout. I _am_ right in front of you."

"Remember what I told you on the phone?" Elijah asked, his lips going back from his teeth. "Selina is missing and I know it was you who took her so the two of you could do whatever perverted thing you had in your head. Now tell me where you put her so I can take her home."

Klaus just stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. "I don't know where she is," he said. "I told you that. What would make you think that I would know?"

"Oh, so many things," Elijah said, throwing him back down on the bed. "Jealousy for one. You can't stand the thought of her liking someone else, so you're sabotaging her chance to be happy."

"You're calling _me_ selfish?" Klaus said. "You know how men treated her when she was growing up, yet you intend to find her, wherever she is, and drag her back to her apartment. Then what? Lock her in a tower, away from the world, until you say it's safe for her to come out?"

Elijah shook him a little. "No, of course not. I just want to know that she's okay. Who knows what could have been done to her since last night?"

"Well whatever it was," Klaus said, "I had nothing to do with it. I was too busy having fun."

"Well that's painfully obvious," Elijah told him. "Make sure you're aware of yourself before you go anywhere near Lucy."

"Is she here?" Klaus asked, standing up. "Did you bring her?"

Elijah nodded. "I can't very well carry her around while I search for her mother, now can I?"

"Um, guys? Take a look out the window." They looked where Anna was pointing and saw someone that resembled Selina staggering toward the house.

"Oh, my god," Elijah said. He looked out the window a second longer and then sprinted out the front door and ran at Selina, tackling her and sending her sprawling on the grass. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly. "You're not hurt are you? What happened? Speak to me!"

"I would, but you're cutting off my oxygen," Selina said, coughing.

"Oh, right," Elijah got off her and gave her his hand to pull her up. "Now," he said when she was standing upright. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded and began walking toward the house, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Where's Nicky? I want to see him."

Elijah ran after her and blocked her way into the house. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked. "You hate him!"

"Why would I possibly hate him?" She asked. "He makes me feel so loved."

Elijah scoffed. "No, he doesn't! He opresses you and makes you feel like an object rather than a person. You tell me that all the time."

Selina shook her hair out. "Stand aside and let me in, please. I want to see my husband."

"He didn't even know it was your birthday yesterday!" Elijah said. "Doesn't that make you angry?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. He'll make it up to me. Make-up sex is always the best anyway. Are you going to move or not?"

"No!" He said, looking at her severely. "I am _not_ going to move! I will not stand here and watch you throw away your life."

"How is that your choice?" She asked. "You know, you're beginning to sound as self-absorbed as the idiots I grew up around when I was alive. And I hated all of them."

Elijah heard laughter over his shoulder. "Ouch," Klaus grinned. "That has to hurt, doesn't it, Elijah?"

Elijah tried to hold his ground. "If you don't come home with me, you'll regret it," he said. "You really will. Why are you acting like this?"

"Those friends who came to get me last night?" Selina said, "they took me out for a drink." She grinned at Klaus over Elijah's shoulder and grinned. "I forgot how good you taste," she said to him. "Will you let me have some more?"

Klaus grinned back. "Of course, my love. Any time."

Selina made her way toward Klaus and Elijah pushed her back. "Now you are _definitely_ not going with him," he said. "I remember what happened last time. Don't think I don't."

"What's your point?" Selina asked, looking nonplussed.

"The point _is_," Elijah said, trying to be patient, "that when you've had a lot of blood and the two of you are together, you do things that you regret later and I want to save you from that."

Selina smirked. "Well, thank you. But I don't think I _want_ to be saved. You can _go_ now."

"I will go," he said quietly. "And _you_ will come with me." He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started to walk away with a screaming, angry Selina gnashing her teeth and pounding on his back with her fists. Then Klaus bounded down the stairs and called out to Elijah. He turned and Klaus punched him in the face. "Put her down," he said.

Elijah shook his head. "I will not."

"You're no better than me, you know," Klaus said. "If I did something like this, you and she both would berate me for being overly macho. What makes it okay for _you_ to do it?"

"It's all in intent," Elijah said. "_I_ am carrying her off because I intend to save her from herself. _You_ would carry her off just so you could rip off her clothes and make love to her like some sort of savage."

"I would not!" Klaus said and punched him back. Pretty soon, Elijah put Selina on the ground and ran at his brother and the two of them began punching, hitting, kicking and rolling around in the grass. Selina watched in amusement for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to them.

"I understand what this is about," she said. "And there's an easy solution that will make everybody happy."

They stopped fighting for a second and looked up at her. "And what is that?" Klaus asked.

"Well it seems to me," Selina said, circling them, "that the problem is you both want me and are having a difficult time deciding who should get me. Now don't get me wrong, I find it extremely barbaric, but we're all mature, sexually experienced people and I see no reason why everyone shouldn't get what they want."

"What are you implying?" Klaus asked.

"I'm just saying that there's no need to fight over me," Selina said. "There's enough of me for everyone, if you're willing to take turns."

Klaus and Elijah both stared at her angrily and shook their heads. "No," Elijah said, picking her up again. "This is no contest. You're coming back with me and nobody is sharing anybody!"

She looked at Klaus over Elijah's shoulder. "How come you're not fighting for me?"

"Oh, I don't need to," Klaus called after her. "You'll be bored of him in a couple of days. I'll come and get you then."

"Fine!" Selina said. Elijah plopped her down in the front seat, belted her in and handcuffed her to the hand grip just inside the door. She eyed it for a moment, then grinned at him. "I didn't realize you were kinky," she said. "This might not be so boring after all."

"That's not what the handcuffs are for," Elijah said, keeping his eyes from her as he got in the car beside her. "They're to make sure you don't get away."

She smirked, stroking his thigh with her foot. "I'm picturing you naked right now, and if you're as studly as I think, I have no intention of going anywhere."

"I have no intention of taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable like this," he said. "This is something that needs to be worked through, not indulged."

"You say that _now_," Selina said. "But I bet I'll have no trouble changing your mind."

Elijah wanted so badly to close his eyes, but he was driving and that would lead to a crash. Instead, he cleared his throat. "When we get home, you are going to take a shower."

"Ah," Selina nodded. "Will you be in there with me?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "I told you. You and I will not be engaging in any foolishness like that. It's not good for you."

"So you're telling me that you won't sleep with me at _all_?" Selina asked, looking outraged and breaking the handcuffs. "Why'd you even take me away from Nicky then, if nothing good will come out of it? I would have done better to stay back at Stefan and Anna's!" She reached for the door and unlocked it, undoing her seatbelt and preparing to hit the pavement. Elijah hit the brakes and grabbed her wrist so that she didn't go through the windshield, but something on the road caused the car to veer off onto the grass and throw them out.

* * *

><p>When they both came back to awareness, Elijah got up and groaned. "My car," he said. "And my suit. These grass stains will take forever to get out!"<p>

Selina rolled over and looked up at him. "If the grass stains on your suit bother you, you can always take it off. I'll help."

"Don't touch me," Elijah said. "We have to figure out what we're going to do now."

Selina began fiddling with his tie. "I know what _I _ want to do now," she said.

"Yes, I know," Elijah snapped. "But now is _not_ a good time."

"You're so cranky," Selina pouted. "And you seem to hate me an awful lot. I don't know why you took me away if you hate me."

Elijah turned to her. "If I hated you, I would have left you right where you were," he said. "I'm doing you a favor."

"What favor would that be?" Selina snapped. "Taking me away from the man who actually gives me affection so I can be with you, who doesn't give me squat?"

"Excuse me?" Elijah said. "I give you plenty! I help you take care of your children, I listen when you talk! And sometimes, in a weak moment, I even..." He trailed off.

"Well, don't make it sound like you're doing me a favor 'cause you aren't," she said. "It seems like you don't enjoy being burdened with all my problems. I can save you the trouble, easily. I'm going to find the nearest hotel and then I'm going to call Anna and Stefan to come and pick me up. Then you won't have to bother with me anymore."

He sighed. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded," he said. "And don't you start acting like this blood high of yours has given you complete and total amnesia. You know I've touched you. You know that you and I have kissed. I haven't been cold to you at all."

"I suppose," she said.

"And you know that I'm right about us delaying gratification until the time is right," he pressed. "If we work hard at it, then the day you come back to your senses, you will feel so much _better_ because you didn't kill anyone or let random men use your body."

She turned. "I won't feel better if _no_ man uses my body," she said. "Why are you punishing me? I'm going through something and a little treat every now and then to acknowledge that I'm working hard would be nice."

Elijah nodded. "And _if _you work hard and do everything you can to aid in your own recovery, I will acknowledge it accordingly."

Selina's eyes narrowed. "Do you _swear_?" She asked. "You're not just bullshitting me to get what you want?"

He shook his head. "I don't do that. That's Niklaus' _modus operandi_."

She looked up at him and grinned. "Latin. How fancy." She sighed and began pacing. "So what are we going to do now that your car crashed?" She asked. "We're not going to stay out here forever?"

"Of course not," Elijah told her. "We'll find a way out of here."

Selina watched the road and waited until a car came. Then she waved and flagged it down. The drivers, two men with graying hair and wearing plaid shirts and baseball caps, stopped and rolled down their windows. "What can we do for you?" The driver asked.

"We had a little accident," Selina said. "We ran off the road trying to avoid hitting a deer. Foolish, I know, but I _have_ always loved animals. Now our car is completely wrecked. Could you drive us to the nearest hotel?"

"Of course," the driver said. "You two go on ahead and hop in the back."

Muttering thanks, Selina and Elijah got into the backseat of the car. "It's such a shame this had to happen," Selina said as the driver started up the engine. "Not really a good start to our honeymoon."

"So you two are newlyweds, then?" The man in the passenger turned and smiled at them. "Congratulations."

Selina grinned back. "Thank you. We're very happy ourselves."

They drove along in silence for a little while, and when they stopped at the end of a traffic jam, Selina began to fidget.

"Sit _still_," Elijah said through his teeth.

Selina scoffed. "And who are you? My mother?" Suddenly, she sprang forward and chomped on the driver's neck, sucking greedily, and then letting him flop bonelessly back against the seat. Then, before Elijah could grab her, she sprang again and went for the other man and drained him too. Then, she turned around, grinning with satisfaction and wiped her mouth with a napkin in the cupholder that was already stained with ketchup.

"What?" She said when she turned back and saw Elijah's disapproving face. "I was _hungry_. I haven't eaten since last night."

"That doesn't mean you can just kill anyone you want," Elijah said.

"Yes it _does_," Selina nodded. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. And think about this: now we have a car and can drive to the hotel ourselves!"

"We're not going to any hotel," Elijah said. "We're going home. To your apartment."

She shrugged. "Tomayto, tomahto. There are beds at either place, I don't really mind where we do it."

"We aren't doing anything," Elijah said. "How many times do I have to say that?"

She grinned and pushed him against the window, unbuttoning his shirt and running her red-polished fingers over his abs. "Until you start believing it," she whispered and purred.

He was breathing heavily now. "You aren't seriously suggesting we get physical now? There are two _corpses_ in the front seats!"

She started kissing his neck. "That doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

"Obviously!" He said, pushing her away and redoing the buttons on his shirt. "Now we have to bury the bodies! Move them to the back and we'll sit in the front and we'll drive out to the woods and bury them and then go home!"

Selina rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "Fine!" she said, moving the bodies to the trunk and then sitting in the passenger's seat. "Would you like to drive?"

"Yes," he said, climbing over to sit next to her and wincing at the huge coffee stain on the silver upholstry of his seat. "I will drive and you will sit. It's really not that difficult."

"Fine," Selina said. "I get it. You don't have to nag."

Elijah kept his eyes on the road as they drove around looking for some area to bury the bodies in. "I don't see any woods," Selina said. "Maybe we could try a lake. A nice lake that has families picnicking and fishing and..."

"You're not eating any more," Elijah said. "You've already had way more than is good for you."

"You don't _know_ that," Selina said. "I could be _just_ fine!"

Elijah shook his head. "I don't think so. Now are you looking out the window?"

"Yes," Selina said. "I'm looking out the window. Chill out, would you?"

They managed to find a lake nearby and drop the bodies in it when they were sure nobody was looking. Then they got back in the car and Selina grinned. "So, home now?"

"I believe I have another idea," Elijah said. "What we need to do now is bring you back to yourself. Remind you who you are because you've _clearly_ forgotten."

"Oh, yeah?" Selina asked, looking intrigued. "How do you suggest we do that?"

When they stopped at the next stoplight, Elijah said, "I have to make a phone call. Would you watch the light?"

Selina nodded and kept her eyes on the light while Elijah dialed a number. "Damon, it's Elijah," he said. "Selina's had a little accident. Well, not a _little_ accident. A really _big_ accident and I need your help. Can she come and stay with you and Sam for a little while while I go and pick up Lucy from Anna and Stefan's? No, she can't stay at home by herself. She has to be watched every second. You'll see why when I bring her by. It should be painfully obvious to you." He paused. "Thank you," he said. "She and I will be at your house in a few minutes."

"We're going to Damon's house?" Selina asked. "Oh, goody. I didn't think you'd let me go to Damon's house."

"I don't want to," Elijah said dryly. "But it seems like every place I can take you has some sort of temptation. Damon is just the lesser of the evils." He started the car again and they continued driving until they reached Damon's place. Elijah led Selina up the front steps, knocked and then waited.

"Hi," Damon said when he answered the door. "Wanna come in?"

They came inside and went to the living room where they found Sam on the floor with another baby and a young woman with rosy cheeks and short brown hair. She turned around and grinned at them. "Hi," she said. "I'm Wendy. Who are you?"

"Wendy, this is Sam's mom, Selina," Damon said. Wendy wiped her hands on her jeans and grinned. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Damon hasn't talked about you much during group, so we've all been curious. Can you stay for a snack or something so we can get to know each other?"

"Actually," Elijah said, "Now's not a good time."

"No..." Damon shook his head. "Selina's got a little alcohol problem and she's just had a relapse, so would you mind taking Sam and Allison to your place while we deal with it?"

"Oh, of course," Wendy nodded. "Whatever you need. Take your time too. This needs to be taken care of." She picked up the babies and left the house.

"All right," Damon said, turning to Elijah. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, Selina has ingested a large amount of Niklaus' blood and when she does that, it makes her worse than Stefan and Anna," Elijah said. "Now I'm working on getting her back to herself and I thought a good start would be to remind her of who she is. Could you do that?"

"Of course," Damon nodded.

"Good," Elijah said. "Now I'm going to go pick up Lucy from Stefan and Anna's and try and distract her from the fact that her mother is gone and won't be coming back for awhile." He paused and looked at Selina's innocent face, then took Damon off into a corner. "Be on your guard with her," Elijah whispered. "She might seem sweet and innocent, but right now, she's a fiend. She will do anything to get you into bed. Do not, under any circumstances, give into her. That's not what she needs right now."

"Oh, right," Damon nodded. "Of course, I understand. Don't let her get me into bed. That won't happen, I promise."

Elijah gave him a severe look. "I hope it doesn't," he said. "Because you'd only be hurting her progress. Getting into bed with her now would delay her recovery time greatly."

"All right, I get it." Damon nodded. "Don't get into bed with her no matter what she does."

Elijah nodded and then slowly made his way toward the door of the house, keeping his eye on Damon the whole time. Then, with one last suspicious glance, he slammed the door shut behind him. Then Selina ran towards Damon with a big grin on her face and threw her arms around him, pushing him down on the floor and falling on top of him.

"I'm so glad he's gone!" She said. "Now we can have some fun!"

Damon shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away from him. "We're not going to do this," he said. "I told Elijah that I wouldn't and I'm going to stick to that."

"Oh, come on!" Selina said, pouting as he got up off the floor. "You _never _do what people tell you to. It's pretty sucky for you to start now."

Damon shook his head. "It's the perfect time for me to start. You've gone on for years about how I wasn't there for you when I was supposed to be when we were alive and I really let you down, and you've been right. This is another chance for me and I'm not going to screw it up. I care about you too much to let you wreck yourself. I want you to get better. Don't _you_ want to get better?"

"I could take it or leave it," Selina said. "I wouldn't say I'm unhappy."

Damon sighed. "That's it. I'm calling your mother. And your uncle Jake."

"No!" Selina said, running to the phone and trying to keep it out of his grasp. "Don't do that! If you don't, I'll give you a present."

Damon kept his eyes on her. "The only present I want from you is to see you get better and be the same wonderful person you've always been. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

"But why does it have to be my _mom_?" Selina whined. "I hate my mom!"

"Fine," Damon said. "I'll just call your uncle Jake, then. You like him, right?"

Selina nodded. "I guess." She sat down on the sofa looking moody and Damon dialed Jake's number.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"I have Selina here. She's had a little too much blood all at once and it makes her nuts," Damon said. "Could you come over and have a look at her?"

Jake cleared his throat. "I'm not as full of vampire knowledge as I am werewolf knowledge, but I'll give it a shot."

Damon nodded. "Thanks."

He hung up the phone and sat next to Selina, who reached her hand out toward his leg. He gently moved it away. "Your uncle will be here soon to have a look at you," he said.

"I don't know why you called him," Selina said. "This 'problem' if you can call it that, has more to do with my vampire side than my werewolf side, so he won't be able to help at all."

"You don't know that," Damon said. "He might be able to help a lot. And be nice when he gets here, okay?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "I don't see why I should. Nobody's being very nice to _me_."

* * *

><p>"It's good you called me," Jake said when he strode in the door.<p>

"Well, I didn't know what else to do," Damon said. "I mean, I thought about calling her mom, but she doesn't really like her mom and what's the point of a treatment if the person being treated won't go along with it, right?"

Jake nodded. "No kidding." He turned around and looked at Selina. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm good," Selina said. "I don't know what all the fuss is about."

"You _aren't_ good," Damon said. "If I'd have let you, you would have downed seven or eight blood bags in one sitting."

"Is that bad?" Jake asked.

"Well it's not good," Damon said. "She could lose control of herself if she has that much. And from what I've heard, she's already started to."

Selina shrugged. "So I killed a couple of humans a few hours ago. Big whoop, who cares? Nobody will miss them."

"Their families will," Jake said. "Selina, listen to yourself. You're talking about _killing_ people and I don't think you regret it a bit."

"I don't," Selina said. "Why should I have to be cautious and bow to people's whims and laws when I'm stronger than them anyway?"

"Because, um..." Damon looked questioningly at Jake. "You wanna field that one?"

"Because you're a good person," Jake said. "And you've always been a good person. In spite of all the misery you've been through in your life, in spite of having all the cards stacked against you, you've remained sweet and loveable. I like that about you, and so does everyone else that knows you."

Selina stood up and scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Put it on a Hallmark card, would you?"

Damon and Jake looked at one another. Then Jake tried again. "This isn't you," he said. "All this that you're feeling, the anger, the discomfort, the rebelliousness, that's the blood talking. If you hadn't had that, then you'd still be completely normal...well, for a vampire-werewolf-hybrid, that is."

"You're not helping," Selina said. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"I want you to realize that how you're acting now isn't you and that if you don't shape up, something bad will happen!"

Selina burst out laughing. "Uncle Jake, you're so silly! Nothing bad is going to happen. This will pass like it always does, and until then, I will just have to live my life."

Jake frowned. "You mean you're just going to wait around for something bad to happen and hope that will snap you out of whatever is going on?"

Selina put her hands on her hips. "Do you have a better solution?"

Jake sighed and pushed his hair back. "Well, based on how futile our efforts have been so far, I'd say no. But I really wish you wouldn't just wait for something to happen. It could really mess you up."

"Just how bad of a thing do you think will happen?" Selina asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Jake told her. "It could come from either one of your sides. I'm most worried about your werewolf side, though. Don't you have a little girl?"

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "Lucy. She's very sweet. Why?"

Jake looked worriedly at Damon. "Well, if a female in what we will call 'full-on werewolf mode' feels she has competition from her daughter for a male she likes, bad things could happen to the little girl." He paused. "How well do she and Lucy get along?"

"Very well," Damon said. "They're very close. I'm sure that if Selina realized Lucy was hurt and that _she_ was responsible, it would be very damaging to her."

Selina shook her head. "I'm sure that the welfare of some rugrat won't be a worry to me. I don't care."

"Well, then obviously you're beyond caring for now," Jake said. "I guess I'll just let something bad happen and maybe it would be _good_ experience for you to live with the guilt!"

"Well maybe it will, assuming I have any at all, which I might not. Mom never let me make my own mistakes. She was always policing my entire life like I was a criminal or something!"

"It was because she was _worried_ for you and didn't want to see you get hurt!" Jake said. He was rubbing his temples now. "She had your best interests at heart."

"You know, I hate it when people use that as an excuse. What's in the best interest of one person might not be in the best interest of another and I think it's stupid, foolish and mean for one person to foist their beliefs on other people!"

"Well, when you're too young to know what to believe, parental guidance can be a good tool," Jake said cautiously. "I'm not denying that she should have given you more leeway to make your own decisions in your later years, but everyone has to start somewhere."

"Well then, why did I always believe she was wrong?" Selina asked. "Tell me that!"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know! Don't ask me to go inside your mind and tell you how it works! Can _you_ even do that?"

"No!" Selina said. "I don't know!" She looked angrily at Damon. "When did Elijah say he was coming back? I'm bored!"

"He'll come back when he comes back," Damon said. "Just be patient."

Selina rolled her eyes. "I bet he's lollygagging just to make me miserable."

* * *

><p>"So you're back," Anna said. "What for?"<p>

"I came back for Lucy," Elijah said. "I want to bring her home. It might help bring Selina back to herself to have Lucy around."

"I wouldn't bet on that, brother. It might just make things worse."

"How so?" Elijah asked.

Klaus made another drink and gave Elijah a grin. "You don't know much about werewolves and their temperaments, do you? There's a reason why I like Selina when she's this way. She's attached to me. _Very_ attached to me. Or possibly in this case, you. If you were to bring Lucy into the same house as her and show Lucy affection that you aren't showing Selina, Selina will get jealous, and she just _might_ take that jealousy out on Lucy and I won't have a little daughter anymore. That would make me very unhappy. And you _know_ what I do to people who make me unhappy."

"You're making that up," Elijah said. "Selina would never try and hurt Lucy, no matter how messed up she was."

"Would you like me to introduce you to Roxanne's friend Charlotte?" Klaus asked. "_She_ could tell you a story that would make your blood go cold."

"She obviously wasn't killed by her mother," Elijah said. "Otherwise she wouldn't be around to tell the story."

"But she _was _badly injured," Klaus said, getting right up in Elijah's face. "And after her mother had realized what she'd done, she was so tortured by guilt that she went crazy and started drinking. Now she lives on the street. No pack will take her. She's all alone. Do you really want that to happen to Selina?"

"I still think you're bluffing," Elijah said.

"I admit that I_ could _be exaggerating a bit," Klaus conceded. "I really don't know for sure. The difference between Charlotte's mother and Selina is that Selina isn't a full werewolf- she only had one werewolf parent instead of two, like Charlotte's mother. But something terrible could still happen if you put Lucy and Selina in the same house. And is that a risk you're willing to take?"

"Of course not!" Elijah snapped. "What kind of a fool do you take me for?"

"I'm not saying you're a fool," Klaus said. "But you _are_ ignorant of this situation. Do you admit that?"

"I don't know as much as I could, but I _do_ know that I won't allow Lucy to be hurt. I love her just as much as you do and if you say that Selina poses a threat to her safety, then we need to get her somewhere where Selina won't be able to hurt her," Elijah said. "And I think I know the place."

* * *

><p>"You want <em>what?"<em> Damon asked, staring at Elijah, who stood outside the door of his house holding Lucy.

"I would like it if you would watch Lucy until we get this situation with Selina figured out. I assumed that wouldn't be a problem for you, but if it is..."

"No, no," Damon shook his head. "I can do it. Come in."

Elijah nodded and stepped inside. "Thank you. It's a relief, you taking her in."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Is Selina getting worse? I've seen her when she's in moods like this. One time she gave Stefan a good knock upside the head and he was out cold for a couple of days."

"Well, she's killed two people so far, I don't know if I told you that. And I don't know _what _you talked about when I left Selina here, but..."

"He called my uncle," Selina said, "you know, the werewolf encyclopedia? They were saying all this crap about how everything that I'm doing now is the blood talking, not really me and that I'm a good person and...it was just gross. So what are we talking about?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "We're not talking about anything. I'm just leaving Lucy here and _you_ are coming back with me."

"Why are you leaving Lucy here?" Selina asked. "Why can't she come home with us?"

"Because Niklaus told me that there was a chance you might hurt her in the state that you're in," Elijah said. "And you and I both know you don't want that to happen, so we're going to keep her away from you until you're back to your old self."

"Hold the phone," Selina said. "Nicky told you that I could hurt Lucy and you _listened_ to him? You know that jackass would say anything just to make me look bad! How could you not question it?"

"He seemed serious," Elijah said.

"And Lucy is the same person about whom you said, and I quote, 'I'm sure the welfare of some little rugrat won't worry me. I don't care'." Damon said. "I don't see why you care so much _now_."

"Probably because she doesn't like hearing that Niklaus was right about something," Elijah said. "Right now, Lucy isn't a little girl in her eyes, but a pawn to be used against Niklaus so she can say she won something." He frowned at her. "I think that's just sickening."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Selina said. "If you're going to give her over, then give her over and let's go."

Elijah handed Lucy to Damon. "Watch out for her, all right?" He asked.

Damon nodded. "I will." He nodded at Selina. "You watch out for _her_."

Elijah took Damon's hand firmly for a moment, then let it go and turned away, going down the steps and watching as the door to the house closed behind him.

"Are you coming?" Selina called impatiently. "If you don't hurry up, I'm _going_ to drive home without you."

"No, you aren't." Elijah grinned as he jingled the key ring over his head. "I have the keys."

Selina scrunched up her nose. "Well, aren't you special?"

He smirked. "Well of course." He sobered. "Get in the car and put your seatbelt on."

"You know," Selina said as she buckled herself in, "my mama always told me to say 'please' when you ask somebody to do something."

"Well, I'm not asking you a favor," Elijah snapped. "This is something that will stop you from being hurt_._ It's not optional."

Selina giggled. "Well, that's cute. Considering I'm a vampire and a little car crash won't do anything permanent to me whatsoever."

"Maybe I don't want to get pulled over, then," Elijah said. "I've seen signs around that say wearing a seatbelt is a law. We'll be wasting time if we have to speak to police officers."

"We don't have to _speak_ to them," Selina said as she straightened out her hair in the reflection of the window. "I could always kill any you find irritating. We could be a good team that way."

"You can't go around killing anyone you want just because they make you unhappy," Elijah said. "It's not right."

"It might not be right," Selina said devilishly. "But it's _fun_."

"There's no talking to you, is there?" Elijah asked.

"Not really," Selina said, putting dark red lipstick on. "I don't know why you keep trying. I would have thought you'd give up by now."

"I am," Elijah said. "At least for the moment. We're going to sit here quietly and not say a word until we get back to your apartment. And put your seatbelt on."

"I'd rather take a chance with a police officer," Selina told him.

* * *

><p>When they reached the apartment, the message light on Selina's answering machine was blinking. "I wonder who that is?" She said. She pressed the button and a voice began talking.<p>

"Hello, Selina. It's David. I know we didn't do much for your birthday, so I was wondering if you'd want to go out for dinner to celebrate what we didn't get to. You name the place. Love you."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Selina said. "If I asked him, do you think he'd buy me something?" She paused and put a hand on her hip as she looked amused at Elijah, who was bristling. "What's the matter with you, Handsome?"

"Oh, nothing," Elijah said and strode over to the machine and pressed the delete button.

"Hey!" Selina cried out. "What did you do that for? I might have wanted to listen to it again!"

"Why?" Elijah asked. "You've already heard everything and it's not a long message. If you want to know what it said, you can ask me."

"Well, that defeats the whole purpose of the message," Selina said. "_My _boyfriend wants to take me out to a birthday dinner. And he told me he loved me. That would mean nothing coming from you if you were just repeating it since he said it." She strode over to him. "Now if you were to say it because you really meant it...that would be a different matter entirely..." she grinned. "Are you going to say it?"

"Well not now," he said. "You just told me that it wouldn't mean anything because David already said it."

"No, what I _said_ was that it wouldn't mean anything if you repeated his message from the answering machine cause those are his words not yours. It's completely different," Selina said. "If you were to say it, I would totally be okay with that."

"I think I'll wait," Elijah said. "I wouldn't want to steal David's thunder, because as you pointed out, he _is_ your boyfriend." He grinned at her. "And what am _I_, really?"

Selina narrowed her eyes. "You-you-"

He put a hand on her shoulder and nibbled her ear a little. She breathed in sharply and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for some grunts. "I'm going to go watch some television now," Elijah said softly, running his hand gently over her neck. "I'll leave you to do what you will." He took his hand away. "You have a good day."

He strode away and Selina let out her breath and watched his butt until it disappeared into the hallway. Then she growled. He just couldn't let her have a moment, could he?

* * *

><p>Elijah shut the door to Lucy's room and laughed to himself. The look on her face had been priceless. Granted, it probably hadn't been the <em>best<em> idea to to tease her in her current state, but he couldn't have just let the opportunity pass by this once.

He looked around the pink painted room with the pastel rocking horse under the window and sat down in the chair next to the crib, pulling out his phone. He actually had more important things to do than watching television. He just couldn't tell Selina what they were.

First, he dialed Anna.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need my papers back," he said. "The ones you took from my desk. I know you did."

"You mean the nice little stories of David's?" She asked. "_Those_ papers?"

"Yes, those papers!" Elijah said shortly. "Bring them to Selina's apartment, please."

"Does David want them back?" Anna asked. "Cause I haven't finished all of them. I just met that Ted character. He doesn't really _die_ when he falls down the stairs, does he?"

"You read them?" Elijah asked, shocked. "How could you read them? Those were _private_!"

"Why are you so worked up about me reading something David wrote?" Anna asked. "Could it be because he didn't write them at all and _you_ did?"

"How did you know?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, please," Anna said, laughing. "You're so transparent, Elijah. Anyone can tell that the characters in the story are you, Selina and Nick."

"Yes, well, can I have them back, please?" Elijah asked again.

"Why?" Anna asked. "Are you going to write another one?"

"Yes, all right?" Elijah said. "I'm going to write another one. So bring them back,_ please_!" After he hung up, he raced to the living room and waited by the door. He couldn't take any chance of the papers being intercepted.

"What are you waiting for?" Selina asked. "I thought you were gonna go watch television."

"Anna's coming by with something for me that I'm really eager to get," he said.

"You must be," Selina said. "I could have gotten it and brought it to you. You didn't have to come and stand out here. This must really be some thing Anna's got."

"It is," Elijah told her. "It is."

* * *

><p>"It's about time!" Elijah said when Anna arrived. "What took you so long?"<p>

"I was finishing the last bit," Anna said. "And I read the others over again several times. That's why it took me so long to get here."

"What did you read?" Selina asked her. "What is it?"

"Just the stories," Anna said to her meaningfully. "Elijah means to write another one."

Selina's eyes widened. "The stories? The ones where he makes me out to be all trampy?"

Elijah looked up. "You've read them too? All of them?"

"Well not _all_ of them," she said. "But I've read enough." She put a hand under his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Why write a fantasy when I can give you reality right now?"

Anna looked back and forth between them, at Selina's smoldering look and Elijah's eyes begging her not to leave. "I think I'll be going now," she said, putting the papers down on the floor. "You kids have fun."

"No, Anna! Don't!" The door started to close. Elijah made a lunge for it, but by the time he reached it, it had clicked shut. He had no choice but to turn back and face Selina. "So," he said, trying to keep calm, "what is it that you had in mind?"

"Just a little shower," she said, grinning widely. "Nothing too strenuous. _Yet_."

"All right," he grinned. "Let's go. I'll let you lead the way."

She led him to the bathroom and he told her to get undressed while he turned the water on and undressed himself. He turned the temperature all the way to ice cold and waited for her to come sauntering in. He held the shower door open for her, grinning. "Ladies first," he said. She grinned. "Well thank you." He waited for her to step in, but she wasted a lot of time just staring at him. Finally, he decided to take matters into his own hands and picked her up and placed her in the shower, shutting the shower door on her ear-splitting shriek. While she screamed, he put his pants on, and then pulled her out.

"Hope that cooled you off," he said.

"That water was _cold_," she said. She was shivering and there were goosebumps all over her body. Her nipples were taut and erect. He did his best to keep his eyes on her face, but he couldn't help it when they drifted downward.

"Towel...please..." She said, rubbing her stomach and torso to get blood flowing again. Finally, he was able to look away from her and give her a towel to wrap herself up in.

"Thank you," she said, glaring at him. "Although I really shouldn't thank you, since it's your fault I'm cold in the first place."

Elijah grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweater and some socks and threw them at her. "Put those on," he ordered her.

She looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor. "What? You're not gonna pick out my underwear too?" A few seconds later, a pair of plain white cotton panties and a white bra joined the pile. Rolling her eyes, she dressed and left the bathroom to dry her hair. When that was done, she left the bedroom and joined Elijah in the living room.

"So what now?" She asked. "Are you going to write that story? Or are you going to irritate me some more?"

"Well, I don't know," Elijah told her. "That's really up to you. Maybe you should call David and tell him that you accept his invitation to dinner. That would be polite."

She stood up. "You're right, it would be. I'll go do that. Thanks." She went and picked up the phone and dialed. David answered right away.

"So you _did_ get my message," he said. "Good! So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," she said. "But I don't want to go any place too fancy. I just want to have fun." She paused. "I would _ love_ to go there! I haven't been out dancing in awhile. No, I've never been mini-golfing. Will you teach me? Great!" She paused and leaned out of the kitchen, catching Elijah's eye, and then, grinning, said, "and David...I love you too." Then she hung up and went back into the living room, looking smug while Elijah spat out tomato juice all over his dress slacks.

"Why tomato juice?" She asked.

"I got rid of the wine," he said. "You don't need any more temptation in this house than you have already and this is the healthiest thing I could find. Not very good though, is it?"

Selina shook her head. "No, mostly I just use it to get rid of my hangovers. I don't drink it for fun. I'll go get water so you can dab the stain out of your pants. Then, I have to go...do...something."

"And what is that, exactly?" He asked. "Nothing bad, I hope."

Selina shook her head. "Please. I've already eaten enough today. I just want to go visit Sam."

"I don't know if you should," Elijah said.

"Why not?" Selina asked. "He's my kid too."

"Well, if you want to see him, we could always bring him over here so that the two of you can visit."

"Or I could just go and see him at Damon's," Selina said. "Why don't you want me to go to Damon's?"

"Because _Lucy_ is there," Elijah said. "And I put her there for a reason. If it was safe for you to be around her now, I would have kept her here."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Selina said. "The only way it would be is if I was around Nicky. Damon's not my mate, Nicky is. And I won't get jealous because I'll be paying attention to Sam and there is no jealousy issue with him, okay?"

"I don't really feel right about this," Elijah said.

"Well, that's 'cause you don't know a heck of a whole lot about it, do you?" Selina said.

Elijah sighed. "Fine. But I'll be waiting by the phone and if feel so much as a _twinge_ of jealousy toward Lucy, you are going to call me and I'll come pick you up. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, okay, fine. I'll do that." Selina said, holding up her hands and backing away from him. "Geez, you really have trust issues, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, god," Damon said when he opened the door and saw Selina on the other side. "It's you."<p>

"What's wrong?" Selina asked. "I just came here to see Sam."

"I don't know about that," Damon said. "Hold on." He retreated into the house, came back with a few blood bags and threw them at her. "Here," he said. "Take them. Enjoy. You have a good day now."

"No," Selina stuck her foot in the door. "I didn't come because I needed to eat," she said. "I came to see Sam. And I _swear_ he's not in any danger from me. You can keep Lucy occupied while we visit."

"You just want to see Sam," Damon repeated. "You don't want to hurt Lucy?"

Selina shook her head. "No. As I told Elijah, things would only be bad for Lucy if Nicky and I were still together and _he_ was paying more attention to her. You and her on the other hand, cause no problem 'cause I don't like you that way."

"How flattering and good to know," Damon said.

"So do I get to come in, or not?" Selina asked. She was starting to get impatient.

"Fine," Damon said. "You can come in and see Sam. But I _will_ be watching you."

"I promised Elijah I'd call him if I felt the slightest twinge of jealousy," Selina said. "And I will. Happy?"

"I suppose," Damon said. "And you're not going to leave, are you? Which gives me no choice but to let you in."

Selina stepped inside. "It's good that you're finally seeing reason."

* * *

><p>Things went a lot better than Damon could have hoped. Selina stayed until late and made spaghetti for dinner, ordering everyone out so she could concentrate.<p>

"Is this because of me?" Damon said as she pushed him out. "What did I _do_?"

"You were coming up behind me and smelling me," she said. "You aren't allowed to do that!"

Just then, Sam came sauntering in and opened one of the cabinets, sending pots and pans tumbling to the floor. He began hitting an overturned pot with one of his little fists but it barely made any noise. Selina watched him and then handed him a wooden spoon out of one of the drawers. "Here, Sammy," she said. "Hit it with that!" This time, the pot made a much louder noise, causing Sam to grin. Selina took the spaghetti sauce pot off the stove and then got down on her knees and grabbed a pot and spoon of her own. "We can start a band now," she said, grinning at Sam and ruffling his hair. He giggled.

Just then, Lucy came in and got down to play with them. Sam took his spoon and hit her lightly on the head a few times. Her lip trembled and she started to cry.

"No, no, Sammy," Damon said, taking the spoon away gently. "Your sister isn't a drum. And you _never_ hit girls."

He took Lucy in his arms and looked hesitantly at Selina before carrying her out of the kitchen. Selina watched them go and sighed. "Wanna see another trick, Sammy?" She got five wine glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with water, running her fingers around the rim of each. The first time, they emitted a high pitched ringing that caused both Sam and Selina to wince. Then, Selina drank a little from each of the glasses and the tone became more pleasing to the ear. Then she played Sam "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" and he burst into applause when she was done before taking one of the wine glasses and dumping its contents all over her blouse. Not thrown off for a minute, she grabbed another one of the glasses and dumped the water over Sam's head.

He giggled and they began throwing water all over each other until they were both soaked. Then Selina stood up and left the kitchen, shaking water off herself and Sam. "We're going to go change real quick," she said to Damon, who was still cradling a tearful Lucy in front of the television. "If you want to start eating without us, go ahead."

"All right," Damon nodded. "You still have some clothes here. Don't worry."

"Doesn't that make your girlfriend suspicious?" Selina asked.

"No," Damon shook his head. "I told the truth about it and Wendy didn't seem to mind."

"Well she might now that she thinks I'm a drunk," Selina said.

"What were we supposed to tell her?" Damon asked. "We couldn't tell her the truth."

"So you haven't told her the truth about yourself yet?" Selina asked.

Damon shook his head. "Not yet, but I will."

Selina watched him cuddle Lucy to himself and then she closed her eyes and an image of him naked flashed before her. Then it expanded and changed to show a room. It was_ her _room. At his house. Back in 1864. He was about to ship off. They didn't have much time...

_"How long until you ship off?" Selina gave Damon a desperate look. She squeezed his hand tightly._

_"Not long," he said. He was wearing his uniform and he'd never looked more handsome. Well, except for the hat._

_"Could you take off your hat please?" She asked. "I want to feel your hair." He obliged and removed his cap, and she ruffled his hair until it was very messy. Then she hugged him tight. She didn't want to let him go._

_"I don't see why you have to go at all," she said. "We have enough men in uniform and they'll be able to get more if a several die. I can't say the same thing. I can't just get a new husband if you die."_

_"What do you mean 'if'?" He asked. "I probably will. If not from being shot dead then there are thousands of other ways to die. I could catch some horrible disease and-"_

_"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Selina said, putting her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear any more! I have half a mind to march into your father's study and tell him that there's not a chance in hell you're fighting this war, and that he should think of people other than himself and his stupid image. I've already lost my father on the battlefield. I don't want to lose anybody else."_

_Damon leaned in close to her. "I don't know if I told you yet," he said. "But I'm not staying in the army."_

_"What?" Selina asked. "What are you trying to tell me?"_

_"I'm going to leave early," Damon said. "I'll go for a few months to make Father think I've done what he asked, and then I'll come back home to you and stay for good. It won't be as long as you think. What could happen between now and then?"_

_She sniffled. "But...in case something _does_ happen before then, could I ask you a favor? I feel so silly and my mother would probably take a hairbrush to my bottom if she knew I even brought it up, but...when my father left for his war, my mother had me to remember him by. Do you suppose if you and I...if we, um..." She looked down at the floor, a deep rose blush coloring her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye._

_"If we what?" Damon asked quietly._

_She looked up at him. "You know what I'm asking," she said. "I know you do. You've probably had the same experience with other girls before. And you know I wouldn't ask since we aren't married, but I won't deny that the odds of you coming back are very slim and I wouldn't want you to die before you knew how much I love you. I want to give myself to you as proof that I'm worthy of wearing your ring and sharing your life, should you not die on the battlefield and instead come safely home to me."_

_He looked at her in surprise. "Are you certain?" He asked._

_She didn't hesitate this time. "Yes," she nodded. "I am. Help me remove my clothes before I lose my nerve." She waited, but felt nothing. She turned around and looked at him. He was still looking at her in amazement, like he was looking at an angel come down from heaven instead of a woman of flesh and blood._

_With shaking hands, she removed his cap from his head and placed it on her dressing table, then, one by one, she unbuttoned the buttons on his coat and hung it on the chair._

_"Turn around," he said. She faced the mirror of her dressing table and shut her eyes as she felt his warm fingers free the buttons from their loops on the back of her dress, then proceed to remove her layers of petticoats and underdresses. When he freed her from her corset and threw that aside, she let out a gasp, then turned around to face him. "What now?" She asked._

_He walked to the bed and pulled the covers aside. "Get in," he said quietly. She nodded and climbed up. Then he climbed in after her and gently ran his fingers over her bare skin. Then, he leaned down toward her, meaning to kiss her neck, but he pulled back when she flinched._

_"Have I hurt you?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "No, but for some reason, I thought you were going to bite me. Silly, isn't it?"_

_He smirked. "I don't need to ask what's put ideas like that into your head: it's Father and his ridiculous stories about vampires."_

_She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Do you _ really_ think they're silly?" She asked. "What if there's some truth to what your father is saying?"_

_He put a finger over her lips. "Let's not talk about this anymore," he said._

_She nodded. "Of course not. Would you kiss me instead?"_

_He smiled. "With pleasure."_

_They'd made love for the first time that day, not knowing that afterward, things would never be the same._

"It was _her_ fault," Selina said through her teeth. "_She_ ruined everything! If Katherine had just had the courtesy to leave us be then we could have lived our lives and died and I wouldn't be a miserable, stressed out, man-using wreck!" She kicked the foot stool of the sofa across the living room, threw a lamp to the floor, which messed with the electricity so bad the lights went down to half power. Disturbed, Lucy wriggled in Damon's arms and started to cry. "It's all right," Damon said. "Don't worry, Lucy. Everything will be okay."

He put her down on the sofa and went to confront Selina, who was ripping up the cushions of the sofa and throwing the leftover ribbons everywhere. Damon put his hand on her arm to try and restrain her, but she pushed him hard to the floor, and as he started to get up, a cry got trapped in his throat as he heard the cracking of bones that meant she was about to transform. He knew what that meant. He knew that she had a mind to kill and that any attempt to stop her would only get him hurt. But he didn't care. He had to do what he could to protect the kids, so that she wouldn't feel worse when she came back to herself. When she was fully transformed, she made her way toward Lucy on the sofa, growling and drooling, her dark fur sleek and shiny, and her eyes locked on her prey. Damon tried to get her away from the sofa, but she knocked him against the brick of the fireplace and fell to the ground, stunned. As he struggled to get up, he watched in horror as Selina the wolf snapped her jaws in the direction of a sobbing, screaming Lucy, sinking her teeth into Lucy's arm. Lucy's cry gave Damon enough strength to get up, grab a gun that he kept in a cabinet near the fireplace, and shoot it at Selina. Three of the bullets hit her, and although the shots weren't fatal, they wounded her and got her away from Lucy long enough to allow Damon to get Lucy off the sofa and in her room. When he returned, Selina had limped to the kitchen, where Sam sat, clutching the wooden spoon in one of his tiny fists and not moving a muscle.

"Sam!" He called, "That's a drum! Go ahead and hit it!" Sam gave the wolf a couple of hard smacks with the wooden spoon. She growled but when she looked up at Sam, instead of snapping at him, like Damon thought she was going to, she leaned forward and nuzzled his middle with her nose instead. He giggled, but when Selina reared back, Damon rushed her and gave her a hard shove, getting her away from Sam. Growling, she gave chase and was just about to pounce on him when he dove out of the way and sent her flying headfirst into the fireplace. After the impact, she lay crumpled and bleeding on the floor, her body slowly and painfully shifting back to human.

Damon picked up Lucy with one arm, and fed her some of his blood because he wasn't sure how well she could heal on her own at this point, then sighed in relief as she healed right up. Then, after looking at Selina's bruised, bleeding body and listening to her sob, he covered her with a blanket, and called Elijah, telling him to come to the house right away.

* * *

><p>They weren't the only ones having a bad night. Although it was the evening of Tony and Charlie's wedding, things weren't exactly going smoothly.<p>

"I didn't mean to wake up so late!" Roxie said as she and Vince ran into the hotel where the wedding was being held and looked frantically for Charlie and Tony's dressing rooms.

"Well, you did!" Vince said. "I _told_ you not to drink that much at the bachelorette party, but did you listen to me? _No._ Why should you have to listen to me? I only know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, shut up and stop being so negative!" Roxie snapped, groaning because one of the lavender shoes that had been dyed to match her dress had lost a heel. "Let's just think of this as a learning experience, okay?"

"There you are!" Charlie cried, running toward them. She was wearing a bathrobe, half her hair was in curlers, and she had mascara running down her face. "Thanks for showing up! I wondered if you ever would!"

"You could have asked your mom to help you!" Roxie said. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but, of course, she's drunk out of her mind!"

I could help with that," Roxie said.

"What about my make-up and my hair and my dress?" Charlie asked. "I'm practically naked here!"

"Okay," Vince said. "Everybody take a deep breath and here is what we'll do: have Adrian and Tessa shown up?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "They have."

"Good," Vince said. "Go find them and ask Tessa to help you get ready. Roxie and I will deal with your mother."

Charlie nodded. "All right. Remember though, you only have ten minutes!"

"Gotcha, Captain!" Roxie called after her. "You can count on us!"

"Whatever!" Charlie cried. "Just_ go_!" The three of them took off in opposite directions, and it was hard to say who was more panicked.

"Okay," Roxie said. "Now where would a lushy werewolf go?"

"Let's check the bar," Vince said. "If she's there, we pick her up, drag her to the bathroom, and stick her head under a faucet. Then we compel her to behave. Sound like a plan?"

"Perfect!" Roxie nodded. "Or it would be if we could compel other supernatural creatures, but we can't. My aunts and uncles can, but we can't."

"Well, then what do _you_ suggest we do?" Vince groaned.

"Well, first I suggest we _find_ Charlie's mother," Roxie said. "And may I say that you look very nice in your tux?"

Vince grinned. "Well, thank you. Are we still going to hide out in the coat closet after I give my best man speech?"

"Well, _duh_," Roxie nodded. "I think we've earned it after all this!"

"Here she is, I think!" Vince yelled out suddenly. They heard muttering under a table and lifted up the tablecloth to see a woman in a silver dress and clownish makeup clutching a bottle of wine and muttering to herself.

"Hi," she said to them. "My lil girl's getting married today. I remember when she was a lil girl and she wore frilly dresses and had bu'erflies in her hair and i didn' mean to hurt her, I promise," Charlie's mother suddenly burst into tears. "She almost died because of _meeeee..." _Vince managed to get Charlie's mother out from under the table and carry her to the bathroom, where Roxie pulled a tiny cup out of a dispenser by the sink and poured some wine into the cup, plunking a small, white pill in it. "Here," she said, handing Charlie's mother the cup. "Drink this."

"Wha's in it?" She asked.

"Just something to make the wine taste better," Roxie said. "It's safe to drink, I promise." Charlie's mother drank the wine and passed out in Vince's arms a few minutes later.

"What the hell, Rox?" Vince asked. "What did you _do_?"

Roxie held up the bottle and grinned. "I bet you're glad I brought the doggie tranquilizers now, aren't you? Now, stick her in a bathroom stall and let's go tell Charlie her mother won't be a problem."

Vince sighed and followed Roxie out the bathroom door after placing Charlie's mother on the floor of the handicapped restroom. "It's not like we're lying to her," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Did you take care of my mother?" Charlie asked. "Please tell me she won't be a bother during the wedding!"<p>

"Actually, she won't," Roxie said. "We had a little talk with her, and she's resting now. You won't even have to worry about her until after the ceremony."

"Excellent!" Charlie said, hugging her. "You're the best friend ever. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea," Roxie said. "Your dress looks beautiful."

Charlie twirled around in her white, sleeveless, sparkly dress and smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "Could you do one thing for me?" She asked. "I have a bit of a headache. Do you have any aspirin on you?"

"Yeah," Roxie nodded. "I do." She pulled out a couple of blue pills and put them in Charlie's outstretched hand. Vince got her some water and she swallowed them. A few minutes later, however, she began to sway. "I feel funny," she said. "The room is spinning." Suddenly, she collapsed on the floor, her eyes closed, her breathing regular. She was asleep.

Vince frowned at Roxie. "Explain that, please." He said.

Roxie laughed uneasily. "That must not have been aspirin I gave her."

"Gee, you think?" Vince yelled. "She has to get married in like, _a minute_ and she can't go down the aisle now, all because of you!"

"Stop panicking," Roxie said. "I can fix this. You just go and be with Tony, but don't tell him anything. And one question: Has Tony seen her dress?"

"No," Vince shook his head. "I don't think he has. Why?"

Roxie shrugged. "No reason."

"How's everything going in there?" Tony asked as Vince left the room. "Did you take care of Charlie's mom?"

Vince nodded. "Yep. Now let's go and get you married, man." They went into the room were the wedding was being held and the music began to play. The wedding party proceeded to the altar. And then, everyone waited with baited breath as they prepared to watch Charlie walk down the aisle. When she appeared and walked toward an eagerly waiting Tony, Vince knew something was wrong.

"Whatever you do," he whispered to Tony, "When the judge asks if you two should be married, say 'no'."

"Of course I'm not going to do that," Tony said. "I love her."

"But that's not her!" Vince said. "Charlie didn't have a veil with her dress and now she's wearing one!"

"Actually, her dress came with a veil, but Charlie didn't want to wear it cause she thought it would be too girly. Obviously she changed her mind. What is your deal, man?" Tony was frowning at him.

"It's a funny story, really," he said. "I had this dream last night where Roxie put on Charlie's dress and married you instead of Charlie. It must have just shaken me up. Never mind. I'll be quiet now."

Everyone settled down and the judge began to talk. Eventually, he looked at Tony and Charlie. "Do you, Anthony James Hyde take Charlotte Anne Belby to be your wife?"

Tony nodded. "I do."

He looked at Charlie. "And do you, Charlotte Anne Belby take Anthony James Hyde to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The room was silent. "Charlie," Tony said, "Did you hear what the judge asked you?"

"Yes, I heard," the voice said. It sounded odd, not like Charlie's at all. "I'm just...thinking."

"Well, it's a little late to be thinking!" Tony said. "Do we need to go outside and-"

"Stop talking, Tony," Vince said. "I know what's going on." Suddenly, he ripped the veil away and everyone gasped when they saw it was Roxie standing next to Tony and not Charlie. She looked at them, then down at the dress. "Wow," she said. "How in the world did I get in here?"

"Where's Charlie?" Tony asked her.

"I accidently gave her sleeping pills cause I thought they were aspirin," Roxie said. "She's probably still asleep in her dressing room."

Tony looked at her in astonishment, then back at Vince. "I don't know whether to hug her or slug her," he said. "Considering that the two of you handled my mother in law, I'd say both."

Just then, Charlie staggered woozily into the room, dressed in a slip. "I must've fallen asleep," she said. "Did I miss the wedding?"

"No," Roxie called back. "I held your place for you."

Charlie grinned. "Good," she said. "You're a good friend." As she reached Tony, he grabbed her and asked Vince to go get one of the white table clothes from the reception hall to cover Charlie up with. By the time he got back, Roxie had brushed her hair. After they settled the table cloth around her, Charlie and Tony were finally married and as they watched the couple say 'I do', Roxie turned to Vince. "Do I know how to make a memorable affair or what?" She asked, grinning.

"I think you're just damn lucky is all," he said.

Roxie nodded. "Yeah, that too."

* * *

><p>"How bad are things?" Elijah asked. "Did Selina hurt anyone?"<p>

Damon nodded. "She _did_ get Lucy. But it wasn't fatal or anything. I healed her right up."

"Really?" Elijah asked. He took Lucy and gave her some of his own blood, just to be sure that everything was all right. "But that was all?"

"That was enough," Damon said. "I think she's done with this latest fit of craziness. She's pretty torn up about what happened too. She hasn't stopped crying since she turned back into a human."

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

"In my bedroom," Damon said. "First door on the left."

Elijah found the room and slowly entered, finding Selina curled up in a ball and shaking on the bed. He reached out to touch her and she started violently.

"I hurt my baby," she said, looking up at him. "You're lucky you didn't have to hear her scream and watch her bleed. It was _horrible._ I should never be allowed around people again. I'm a terrible person."

"Look at me," Elijah said to her. "None of this was your fault. Niklaus even told me you might hurt Lucy if you were near her, but you didn't _mean _to, right?"

"Of course not," Selina sniffled. "I saw her with Damon and that got me thinking of our first child that I never saw grow up, at least not really, and everything that becoming a vampire made me miss, and I just-I just _snapped._"

Elijah put his arms around her, grateful that Damon had found clothes for her before he'd arrived. "I know this has been a horrifying experience for you, as it would be for any parent, but you have to forgive yourself. Otherwise you're just going to spend the rest of your life being miserable. Do you want that?"

Selina shook her head. "No, I don't."

He kissed her. "I don't either. Now will you try and smile for me?"

She tried to summon up a smile, but failed. "Is Lucy okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "She's a little shaken, but Damon and I fixed up her injuries. There's nothing more we can do here, so let's go back to my house."

"Really?" Selina asked. "Your house?"

Elijah hugged her against himself. "Yes," he said.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I think I would sleep better if you were in a bed with me. Is that okay?"

"All right," he nodded, picking her up and carrying her toward the door. "I'll stay with you tonight, and we'll see how you feel in the morning."


	46. Strung Along

"So how did this happen?" Elijah asked as he and Selina reached the car. "Remember that we agreed you would call me if you felt jealous about Lucy?"

Selina sighed. "Please don't yell at me. Don't you think I feel bad enough about this myself without having to hear a bunch more from you?" She sniffled and wiped her nose with her hand. Elijah watched her for a moment and then handed her a handkerchief. "Use this instead. It's more sanitary."

Selina gave him a look and then got into the car, looking down at her lap and not catching Elijah's eye. He didn't speak to her until they were a few miles away from Damon's house. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. "It might help you to talk about it."

"What's the point?" Selina asked. "What could possibly be accomplished by me telling you what a terrible mother I am? Really."

"You're not a terrible mother," Elijah said. "You didn't mean for any of this to happen...did you?"

Selina looked at him incredulously and shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Well, there you go," Elijah said. "You just answered your own question. You'd only be a terrible mother if you _meant_ to hurt Lucy, and you said you didn't."

Selina nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't feel bad about it. When we get home, I think I'm going to call David and cancel mini-golf tomorrow. I don't think I'm going to feel up to it."

"Why not?" Elijah asked. "Besides, it's late. He's probably asleep now. Give yourself the night to think about it and maybe things will look better to you in the morning."

Selina sighed. "I suppose." They reached his house, parked the car in the garage, and he led her inside. "Am I still sleeping in your room?" Selina asked. "Remember you said I could."

He nodded. "I know I did," He said. "You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"That wasn't the deal we made," Selina said. "The deal was that you'd sleep in your bed _with_ me."

"It seems to me," Elijah told her, "that you're less distressed now than you were in the car on the way over here."

"Oh, no!" Selina said quickly. "I'm still very distressed!"

"It doesn't seem like it now," Elijah said. "Now it seems like you're taking advantage of my sympathy toward you to get me into bed."

"I didn't mean that," Selina said. "I swear!" She sighed. "All right, then. I'll take the bed and you can be on the floor next to me. But won't that be uncomfortable?"

"I have a mattress," he said. "And a pillow. I'll be fine."

"All right," Selina said. "If that's what you _want_."

He took her hand and gently stroked her palm with his thumb. "It's not what I want at all," he said. "But that's how it has to be for now."

"Why do you keep _saying_ that?" Selina asked. "You say it over and over again and it doesn't make any sense! Do you want me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I do!"

"Then why do we keep going round and round like this?" She asked angrily. "This is one merry-go-round I _don't_ want to be on anymore!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elijah asked.

Selina picked up her coat and marched back toward the door. "I don't care if it _is_ nighttime," she said. "I think I'll go ask David if he'll be more receptive to giving me a place to sleep!"

"No," Elijah ran after her. "You don't have to go. You shouldn't."

"Yes, I should," she said. "But I'm only going to David's. If you're worried about me going to spend the night in Nicky's bed, don't worry, I'm not _that_ mad at you. I'll have you know I have more respect for myself than that."

"Well, that's good to know," Elijah said. "I'll have that to keep me warm, at least."

Selina nodded. "But I could have kept you warm," she said. "And I would have done a much better job. I'll be back in the morning. Good night, Elijah."

She left the house and Elijah was left staring at the front door. Then he shut his eyes for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he slowly turned around and made his way back to his room, undressing and climbing into bed. Then he sat up. This wasn't going to work. Her apartment was empty. He had a key. He got out of bed and dressed again, then when he was sure she was gone, never mind _how_ she got to David's without a car, he got in his car and drove to her apartment building, then let himself in with his key, crawled into her bed, and pulled the covers over himself, inhaling her scent from her pillow and letting it ease him into sleep.

* * *

><p>Selina was pressed against the side of the house, watching the driveway when she saw Elijah pull out of the garage and drive down the driveway and turn onto the street. Slowly, she stepped under the light next to the garage and put her arms around herself. She'd only meant to bluff about going to David's, to scare him a little. But obviously he'd taken her seriously. She wondered where he was going. And how she was going to get there.<p>

She'd have to call someone. She tried every number on her phone but one. No one answered any of them. They were probably all asleep and much smarter than her. Or just not willing to answer their phones. She had no idea _what_ time it was. She looked at the one number she hadn't dialed and groaned. She couldn't call _him._ He was probably so drunk right now that he wouldn't even come. Or if he _did_ come, he'd try to at least cop a feel as payment for "rescuing" her. She sat down on the curb to try and think about what to do. Finally, she came to the sad conclusion that she had only one option. She pulled out her phone again and dialed Klaus' number.

"Yes?" he said. "He sounded wide awake.

"Good, you're up," she said. "I hoped you would be. I need your help."

There was silence on the other side of the line for awhile. "Selina?" he said finally. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "It's me! I'm outside of Elijah's house and I don't have a key to get back in."

"Well, what makes you think I do?" he asked.

"I don't," she said. "I don't even want to go in. He just left to go somewhere a few minutes ago and I want to find out where. Or go back to my house. I don't know which one."

"So you want a favor from me?" Klaus asked. "Are you asking me to come and pick you up?"

"Yes," she said. "And please hurry. It's _cold_!"

"So this is how it is," he said. "You treat me like dirt until you need something and then when you say 'jump,' you expect me to say 'how high?' Well, I'm not so sure I want to. I might want to leave you outside right where you are until morning. It might be a good lesson for you."

"Please, Nicky? Could you just come this once? I've had a really bad day and I just...I want it to be over."

"What could possibly have happened?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Well, I suppose you _should_ know," she said. "It's only right. On Halloween, I got kidnapped by Aleksandr and that Myna woman, and they injected me with a ton of your blood, so I've been a little crazy all day, killed a few people, stuff like that. And tonight...tonight I really went off the edge and bit Lucy."

"What?" Klaus snapped. "How could you _do_ that? Is she okay?"

"Yes," Selina said. "Elijah came and managed to get her all healed up. She's at Damon's now, and Elijah said we should keep her there for a little while."

"Who said he gets to make all the decisions regarding Lucy?" Klaus asked angrily. "Is _he_ her father or am I?"

"I don't know," Selina said. "You haven't been around much, have you?"

"Well, I would be if you'd let me!" He shot back. "But you never let me!"

Selina shut her eyes and took a calming breath. "I suppose you're right," she said. "If you come and pick me up, we can talk on the way back to my house and work something out, some visitation or something, if you really feel serious about wanting to be a parent to Lucy."

"Really?" he asked. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do. Because I've told you before that I think you're good with her. And I know what it feels like to grow up without a father. I'd never do the same to Lucy. I've learned from my mother's mistakes."

Klaus sighed. "Stay right where you are. I'll be there in a little while."

Selina hung up her phone and waited until Klaus' car pulled up in the street. He got out and offered her his hand. "Need a lift?" He asked, grinning. He pulled her gently to her feet and she pulled open one of the backseat doors and climbed in.

"How come you don't want to sit up front with me?" he asked.

"More leg room back here," Selina said. "Not as much up front. And my legs are starting to cramp from the cold, I think."

"Well, make sure you run a bath before you go to bed, then," he said.

She nodded. "I'll think about that."

"Now about Lucy," he said. "Can we talk about her now?"

"Sure," Selina nodded. "Feel free."

"Are you sure she's all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "When Elijah and I left, she was sleeping pretty soundly, and all healed up. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You know I _told_ Elijah that it would lead to trouble to have you and Lucy in the same room when you were full of blood," Klaus said. "I guess he didn't listen to me."

"It wasn't entirely his fault," Selina said. "Some of it was mine. I wanted to go visit Sam, and Elijah had sent Lucy over to Damon's too, just to get her out of the apartment, and I thought erroneously that if I just paid attention to Sam, nothing would happen with Lucy. Then Damon started cuddling with her and I saw it, and that made me think of how the last time his and my relationship was really _good_ was before we became vampires, and then I got angry about how Katherine wrecked everything and it just snowballed. Lucy only ended up with a bite on the arm, but if Damon hadn't stepped in and fought me, it probably would have been worse." She looked up at him. "Are you going to yell at me?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "Things happen and you seem upset enough already. I can't punish you any better than you punish yourself."

She nodded. "Well, thank you for that. It makes me feel a _little_ better."

"Do you really think you should be alone tonight?" Klaus asked. "If you wanted company, I could grab a blanket and a pillow and sleep on the floor next to your bed."

"Really?" Selina asked. "You'd do that?"

He nodded. "Of course. And Roxie called and told me about Charlie and Tony's wedding." He smirked.

"Didn't go well?" Selina guessed.

"It had its bumps," Klaus said. "But our ingenious daughter saved the day."

Selina rolled her eyes and grinned. "I bet she started at least _some_ of the trouble, but as long as everything worked out."

"The story is actually a lot more interesting when _she_ tells it," Klaus said. He paused. "How long has it been since you and me and the kids had lunch together?"

Selina shook her head. "I don't think we _ever_ have. But I think it would be fun. Could you call Roxie and let her know? I'll call Adrian and then everything will be properly arranged."

"And what about Lucy?" Klaus said. "Will you bring her?"

Selina nodded. "Well, of course. If she'll still come near me after tonight, that is."

Klaus nodded. "She will. Children forgive easily, and besides, she's probably too young to realize that you and the wolf that bit her are the same. She might not even be mad at you at all."

"I hope you're right," Selina said.

He grinned. "Of course," he said. "I'm always right."

Selina opened her apartment door and Klaus followed her inside, turning on the light. "Don't want you to trip over anything," he said. "Or are you one of the coordinated ones who never do?"

"I have a few times," Selina nodded. "There are extra pillows and blankets in a cabinet next to the bathroom. Take as many as you want. I'm going to go get in my pajamas and get into bed."

"But what about your soak?" Klaus asked. "Or do you not need it anymore since you're out of the cold?"

Selina yawned. "I don't think I'll bother with it. I think I'll just go to bed. And Nicky, thanks for coming to pick me up."

He looked surprised, then grinned and nodded. "You're welcome. I'll be in your room in a few minutes." They then separated, with Selina going off to her room and Klaus going to the cabinet by the bathroom to get blankets and pillows.

When Selina reached her room, the lights were already off and she didn't feel like turning them on again just to put on her pajamas, so she just changed her clothes in the dark and crawled into bed, where she heard something strange. She usually slept with two pillows, and when she reached over to grab the other one, she heard a thump and a grunt on the mattress beside her. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and swung her hand around in the direction of the noise until it came into contact with something that felt like somebody's face. She heard a groan and realized that it was a man, so she brought her hand back to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist before she was able to make contact, and pulled her to himself, kissing her deeply. After he pulled out of the kiss, he held her at arms' length. She still couldn't make out his features.

"You try that again and I'll hurt you," she whispered. "I can do it. I'm very strong, you know."

"I'm sure some people would find that impressive," he replied. "But I just can't, I'm sorry. And you wouldn't hurt me anyway."

"How do you know?" She whispered. "Just who do you think you are?"

He cleared his throat. "It's me, Elijah."

Selina frowned and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "Oh, my god," she said. "What are you doing in my _bed_? I mean, not that you aren't welcome, but people usually warn other people before they come and spend the night."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you were going to spend the night at David's, and then I tried to get to sleep myself, but I couldn't, so I came over here and..."

"And you were sleeping very soundly until I came and stole your pillow and punched you in the face." She said. "It all makes sense now."

"How did you get here?" He asked her. "I took the car."

She sighed. "I had to call Nicky to come and get me," she said. "He's pulling blankets and pillows out of the bathroom cupboard now."

"Why?" Elijah asked. "You weren't planning on letting him sleep here, were you?"

"Just for company," Selina said quickly. "He promised he would sleep on the floor, not in my bed. Of course, now that _you're_ here, things are a bit different, aren't they?"

"Well, I should hope so," Elijah replied.

Selina started giggling. "He'll probably get in here soon. Wanna trick him?"

"How?" Elijah asked, leaning forward.

She grinned. "Okay, go turn off the lights and then come back and I'll scream like you're a burglar or someone who's trying to hurt me. _But_ when Nicky gets in here all prepared to rescue me, he'll turn on the lights and see us making out. That will be _so_ funny! Won't it be funny?"

"You know I can't do that," he said. "It wouldn't be good for you."

She pouted. "But you _just_ kissed me! Why can't we do it some more?"

"The only reason why I kissed you before was to get you to stop hitting me!" Elijah said.

"Well, what do you expect me to do when I come home find what seems to be a strange man in my bed?" Selina asked. "Just lie down passively and let him take me?"

"Well, no, but..." Elijah put his hand against his nose. "Did you know that you hit really, really hard?"

"Doesn't she just though?" Klaus asked. "But you must like it hard, Elijah. And you too, Selina. Strange how every time I come near a bedroom, there the two of you are." He cocked an eyebrow at Elijah. "You know, brother, for someone who claims to be keeping his distance from Selina for her own good, you aren't making much of an effort."

"I only came because I didn't think she was going to be home tonight," Elijah said. "And I couldn't sleep!"

"And is it your custom to come tuck yourself into Selina's bed when you can't sleep?" Klaus asked. "It must be." He paused and gave Elijah a look. "Why did you think she wouldn't be home?"

"Because she _told _me that she was going to spend the night at David's," Elijah said. He threw the covers off himself and strode over to stand in front of Klaus. "There was nothing else that I had in mind."

Klaus grinned. "Yes, of course. I really believe that."

"Well, I was mad and I made up the David thing," Selina said to Elijah. "I didn't actually think you were going to _believe_ me and take action about it!"

Klaus smirked. "Well, that just shows how naieve you are, doesn't it?" He asked her.

Elijah frowned. "Was she _talking_ to you?" He asked.

Klaus shook his head. "No, but I see no reason why I shouldn't voice my opinion every now and then."

Selina looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Look, it's late," she said to them. "If you want to fight, I give you permission to duke it out in the morning, but I've had a long, _terrible_ day and I just want to get some sleep."

"Yes, of course," Elijah nodded, dressed and walked over to the door. "Good night."

"Night," Selina said, pulling the covers over herself and shutting her eyes.

When Klaus didn't move, Elijah grabbed him. "You're coming too, Niklaus," he said.

Klaus grudgingly followed Elijah out of Selina's room, and Elijah shut the door after turning off Selina's bedroom light.

"So, what's really going on with you two?" Klaus asked as he and Elijah sat on the living room sofa. "You have to tell me. I have a right to know."

"No, you don't," Elijah said. "It's none of your business what goes on between us."

"Or, from the looks of things, what _doesn't_ go on," Klaus said.

"Selina's going through a tough time right now, and I wouldn't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her in a vulnerable moment," Elijah said. He narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "She's had far too many men in her life that have done that."

"What are you looking at _me_ for?" Klaus asked. "She left _me_! If she wouldn't have done that, then we would have been just fine! _Aleksandr_ was the one who left her!"

"He _left_ her because he made some sort of deal with you!" Elijah said. "And now that I think about it, every romantic misery in her life somehow involves you, doesn't it?"

"You can't _possibly_ blame me for _all_ the romantic misery in Selina's life!" Klaus complained. "How is that possible?"

"Well, you needed a doppleganger to make your hybrids and seized on Katerina," Elijah began, "And then she feared for her life, so to save herself, she kidnapped her best friend's daughter and had magic done on her that would make her an alternate doppleganger creator. That girl, Andria, is Selina's ancestress through her father. Then, after Selina was born, Katerina latched onto her family and lured Damon away so that Selina would be all alone. Then along comes Aleksandr, first intent on saving her from you, but later willing to give her up to you when you tell him that you'll spare his life in exchange..."

"That didn't go well," Klaus protested. "He didn't even tell me where she _was_!"

"Well, I suppose that's the nicest thing Aleksandr ever did for her, then," Elijah said thoughtfully. "The years go by and you lose all hope of ever finding either of the dopplegangers. Then, lo and behold, 1923 happens, or '24, whenever, and you get a penthouse apartment in a building in Paris and develop affection for a beautiful, struggling waitress/singer named Sarah Gardner, who later went by the name Seraphine, who just _happened_ to be Selina going incognito. Did you want to kill her then?"

"No!" Klaus said. "Well, at _first_ I did. But then..."

"Then you fell in love with her, didn't you?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded. "Yes," he said. "She was so sweet and funny and clever. Kind of shy, but she let me show her how to have a good time. We were a team."

"What happened between then and now?" Elijah asked. "I remember hearing about you back then and the two of you seemed stable enough."

"She left me," Klaus said. "After _your_ father started chasing after Anna and me. I was going to meet Selina at the train station and we were going to leave together, but when I arrived, all that was there for me was a note she'd written, telling me that she was leaving me and that it was best for both of us. No specific reason why. I didn't see her again for _years _after that."

"And by the time you _did_ see her again, you were so angry and bitter, all you wanted to do was punish her, enslave her, forgetting that she was still the same woman you'd once loved."

"And now she's leaving me again, all because of you," Klaus said, eyeing Elijah balefully.

"Well you can't blame her for wanting to be happy," Elijah said. "How much longer are you going to punish her for something that wasn't even her fault?"

"I just...I want her to remember the good times too," Klaus said. "Because we _did_ have some good times."

"Well, how do you expect _her_ to remember them when you can't or won't because you're so busy hanging onto your anger?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Klaus said. "I don't know."

"You'll always have Paris," Elijah said. "That'll never change. Those years won't go away just because she's with someone else. And you have children together. Every time you look at Roxanne or Lucy, there she is."

"Roxie _is_ almost exactly like Selina was back then," Klaus said, smiling fondly. "That's probably why I took to her so fast."

"I thought you said she was shy," Elijah said. "I _definitely_ wouldn't call Roxanne shy."

"Oh, Selina was only shy at first. You get her used to you and she really opens up."

Elijah nodded. "She _does_, doesn't she?"

"Well," Klaus said, standing up, "speaking of Roxie, I have to remember to call her about the family lunch we're having tomorrow."

"Family lunch?" Elijah asked. "You mean, the five of you together? In the same space? For an extended period of time?"

"Yeah," Klaus nodded. "Why not? You seem skeptical."

Elijah scoffed. "Well in terms of how well you all get along, you're only slightly more civil than when Mother makes _us_ have family gatherings...aren't you?"

"But now that I've spilled my guts and had revelations courtesy of you, things might be better, mightn't they?" Klaus asked. "We'll get to see tomorrow, won't we?"

Elijah nodded. "I suppose." He stood up. "I think I'll follow you out," he said. "There's no reason for either of us to be here any longer tonight."

* * *

><p>Selina kept having nightmares about when she'd attacked Lucy. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see her poor little girl, eyes wide with terror, as she'd pounced and hear her cries of pain and fear afterward. Finally, it all just became too much to handle and she got out of bed and dressed, striding out of her room and down the elevator to her car. She had to go see Enid. Enid would know how to make the nightmares stop.<p>

When she reached the bar, the parking lot was empty and everything was silence. She knew that there was an alarm on the door, so she snuck around and opened a window, boosting herself through. "Enid?" She called. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I've done something terrible and I really need to talk to someone about it." However, no one came in answer to her call. Finally, she just grabbed a glass and poured herself beers until she finally fell asleep sitting on a barstool with her cheek resting on the bar.

She woke up the next morning when a voice sounded right next to her ear. "Hey, Enid! Looks to me like we've got us a thief!"

"What did they get their hands on, Ronan?" Enid called. "Do whatever you have to with them. Boy am I glad I brought you back when I did! It's nice to have a bouncer." But when she saw Selina trying to raise her head from the bar, she took pity on her and ordered Ronan back. "Don't worry about this one," she said. "We know her. She's nice. And besides, you'd definitely regret it if you killed her."

Selina gave them both a look. "Somebody _please_ kill me. I feel like I'm dead already!"

"Well, that's what you get when you drink too much," Enid said.

Selina sat up and scoffed. "Do you have to give me that? It's not like I'm pregnant right now or anything."

"Of course you aren't," Enid said, not looking up. "I would know if you were."

"Why would I regret it if I killed her?" The man called Ronan asked. "I don't think I know her." He spoke with an Irish brogue, but his English was very good, despite his somewhat medieval look that said it shouldn't be.

Selina stared at him for awhile until he came into focus. His blonde hair and blue eyes looked familiar, but she'd never seen him before in her life...

"She's the mother of your grandchildren," Enid said shortly.

"Oh, but that can't be right," Ronan protested. "I never sired any children! And even if I did, they would have died _years_ ago! What kind of stories are you telling, Enid?"

Enid pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked at Ronan reproachfully. "I'm not telling stories, although I can't blame you for not being able to keep track of your numerous relationships over the years."

"Why would I?" He asked. "Only one ever really meant anything."

Enid gave Selina a look and tilted her head in Ronan's direction. "Piece of work, isn't he?" She asked.

"Is he the guy who inspired you to create werewolves?" Selina asked. "Should I congratulate him?"

Enid shoved some tomato juice in Selina's direction and smirked. "No, Ronan doesn't exactly have _that_ honor, but let me assure you he's caused _other_ problems for me."

"What are you going on about?" Ronan broke in. "Tell me more about this child I sired."

"He's not exactly a child anymore," Enid said. "In fact, he's Selina's husband."

Selina's eyes widened. "Nicky!" She said, bringing her palm down hard on the table. "You're Nicky's biological father, aren't you? No _wonder_ you look so familiar!"

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure that out," Enid said. "His attitude alone should have been a clue. A _big_ clue."

"Ah," Ronan grinned. "So my boy is a strapping man like me, is he?"

"That's what he tells himself when he looks in the mirror every morning," Selina said. "I'm just around to hold up his giant ego." She rolled her eyes at Enid. "Tell him about the other problems he caused for you."

"I probably should," Enid nodded, not moving her gaze from Ronan's face. "Let's see if you can remember one particular relationship," she said. "It was when you and I decided to take that jaunt to Bulgaria about a thousand years ago. You wandered away from me and into the bed of a noblewoman whose husband was away. Do you remember her name?"

"Elissavetta," Ronan said immediately. "Beautiful Lissy."

"Yes, well, she became with child and after your son was born, she passed it off as her husband's, so he wouldn't figure out that she'd been unfaithful. Years went by and everything was fine. Until..."

"Until what?" Ronan asked.

"Until Enid's sister Ena came along and messed everything up," Selina replied, taking a gulp of tomato juice.

"Well, what happened?" Ronan asked. "Was Lissy hurt?"

Elissavetta sighed. "Well, on the day your son Niklaus was to be married, he decided to abandon the wedding and hide out from his bride in the woods. It was while he was in the woods that he made the acquaintence of my sneaky twin sister. He saved her from drowning and in return, she gave him three wishes: to have him and his family live eternally, just the age they were then, and also that he should never be held back by falling in love. Ena granted him those wishes and thereby created the first vampires to ever walk the earth. But as a vampire, your son killed to eat, and you know what happened after that first kill...?"

"Yes," Ronan nodded. "The curse came to light, didn't it?"

"Yep," Selina nodded. "That was probably _not_ the happiest of days."

"So where do _you_ come in, then?" Ronan asked Selina. "You're not the girl he was gonna marry, are you?"

"Oh, no," Selina shook her head. "I'm way too young for that."

"She's right," Enid said. "Your son went after a much younger woman...1846 she was born."

Ronan looked at her with interest. "He went after a woman almost nine hundred years younger than himself. Are you a vampire as well?"

"I'm both, actually," Selina said. "Just like your son."

"After the curse came to light, my father decided that Niklaus couldn't be both a vampire _and_ a werewolf, so a spell was put on your son that made his werewolf side be dormant." Enid continued.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Until he broke that spell and took me along for the ride. We got along well enough at first, had three kids, but then things...changed and they've been getting worse. Although after what I did last night, we've sort of pulled back together."

"Why?" Enid asked. "What did you do?"

"I got frustrated about all the stuff vampirism made me miss in my human life and then I got so mad I transformed and...accidently attacked Lucy." Selina said, averting her eyes.

"You did _what_?" Enid asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking panicked. "Is she okay? You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No," Selina said. "I gave her a bite on the arm, but it got healed up. Lucy's probably going to hate me now."

"You can't think that way," Enid said. "Or you'll end up like Charlie's mother. Have you ever _met_ Charlie's mother?"

"No," Selina shook her head.

"She's an absolute wreck," Enid said sadly. "Just stays in all the time, drinks and never really talks to anyone. I'm not saying it would have been much better if she'd pulled it together. She might have felt so guilty that she would have had Charlie on a very short leash. Kept her eyes on her every minute, controlled everything she did, _insist_ that the two of them denounce their werewolf heritage so that nothing could ever hurt them again, even though the first time wasn't their fault..."

"That sounds like my mother," Selina said quietly.

"Does it _really_?" Enid said, wide-eyed. "I had no _idea_!"

"But what would my mother possibly have to feel guilty about?" Selina asked. "When I was alive, she was never a werewolf. Her family stayed away from it completely. Well, except for Uncle Jake, but he was...different."

"When did your relationship with your mother start to change?" Enid asked. "I assume it wasn't always so difficult."

"When I was five years old in 1852," Selina said. "That was a_ bad _year. Mama lost her best friend in a riding accident. The horse reared and crushed Charlotte's skull pretty badly. And then, when I was visiting my aunt and uncle, their overseer got drunk and hurt me while I was out playing. I nearly killed him. Nearly activated the curse. If it hadn't been for my cousin Michael taking the knife away from me, it would have happened. That's when Mama really went off the deep end."

"Probably because it was she that gave you the werewolf gene that almost got activated on that day," Enid said. "What did your father have to say about it?"

Selina shook her head. "Not much, honestly. He never really knew the whole truth. He just thought she was a little moody during full moons, that's all."

"A little moody?" Enid burst out laughing. "He was human, wasn't he?"

"He _was_," Selina nodded. "But by the time I almost killed the overseer, he'd been dead for almost five years. War casualty."

"Oh," Enid said. "And you say your mother's family wasn't too keen on their heritage?"

"Nope," Selina shook her head. "They denied it always. _Especially_ after Uncle Jake was murdered."

"So between your human father and her family who was in denial, your mother never really had support to help her get over her guilt, did she?" Enid asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "I guess she didn't. Now I feel terrible for being so mean to her all these years."

"You should call her and have a talk," Enid said. "You might really be able to help each other."

Selina hopped off the barstool. "I think I'll go do that," she said. "Thank you, Enid." She gave Klaus' father a salute. "And Ronan, nice to meet you." Then she skipped out of the bar, feeling much lighter. She got in her car and drove to Damon's house to tell him the good news.

* * *

><p>The noise outside made Sam look up and get to his feet, running to the closed door, yelling "Mama! Mama! Mama!"<p>

"How could you possibly know that?" Damon asked, picking him up. "You're too short to even see out the door!"

"Mama!" Sam insisted, pointing. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and to his surprise, Damon saw a grinning Selina on the other side. "Well, what do you know, buddy?" he said. "You were right." He put Sam down and opened the door and Selina ran at him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I am _so_ happy!" She said. "I found out why Mama and I have been fighting all these years. I think I'm going to call her and apologize for being such a dork."

Surprised, Damon stood frozen inside her embrace for a moment, then loosened up and hugged her back, taking time to smell her perfume, roses and vanilla and resting his head on her shoulder. After she pulled away, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She grinned at his stunned look.

"I know I probably shouldn't have done that," she said. "But I'm just so happy!"

"And your first action is to call your mother?" Damon asked, looking confused. "Do you think I would have called my father if I was having a good day?"

"Well, this is different," Selina said, picking Sam up and taking him over to the phone. He picked it up and hit it against the counter a few times, grinning. Selina took it away from him. "Stop that," she said. "Otherwise it might not work any more."

She gave him a kiss and put him back down on the floor and he ran to the sofa to climb up next to Damon.

"Are you sure you want to call your mom now?" Damon asked. "Wouldn't it be easier if you went over to her house and talked to her?"

Selina put the phone down. "Perhaps that would be better. But I don't have time to go visit her. She'll want me to stay forever, and I have a date tonight."

"Damn," Damon muttered.

"What?" Selina asked. "What's wrong with me dating? I can date!"

"I'm not saying you can't," Damon said. "It's just that I have a date too, and if we're both dating, who's going to watch Sam and Lucy?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know if we can!" Stefan said when he opened the door and saw Damon and Selina on the other side holding Lucy and Sam and asking if he and Anna would babysit. "Maybe we had things we wanted to do tonight. Did that ever occur to you?"<p>

"But wouldn't it be more fun to do them with your adorable niece and nephew?" Damon asked. "Unless of course you're talking about sex...then that would be gross and..."

"Can we just come in, please?" Selina interrupted.

"All right," Stefan waved them in and they all sat down on the sofa. "So what's going on?"

"We both have dates tonight," Selina said. "And if we both have dates, then somebody has to watch Sam and Lucy."

Just then, Anna came in. "Well, isn't this neat? We're having a party!"

"They want us to babysit," Stefan said. "Should we acquiesce?"

Anna picked up Lucy who looked at her mother and for a moment and then buried her head in Anna's shoulder. "Looks like she hasn't quite recovered from the attack," Anna said, looking at Selina sympathetically.

"I hoped she would," Selina said. "I hoped she wouldn't put together that me and the wolf were the same."

Sam looked up and that and did a fake growl, walking over to Selina. "Grrr!"

"Yes, you're very scary," Selina said, patting his tummy. "Now can you sit down?"

Sam went to sit in Stefan's lap. "So can we babysit?' Stefan asked Anna again. "Or did you want to do other stuff?"

"I suppose we can spare the evening," Anna said. "I don't remember us having anything else to do." She looked at Selina and Damon. "You two aren't going out with each other, are you?"

"No," Damon said. "I'm going out with Wendy and I don't know _who_ Selina's going out with."

"David," Selina said.

Anna winced. "I can't believe you're still going out with him. I would have thought you'd end things by now."

"Why would I do that?" Selina asked. "I've hardly given it a chance. We haven't even kissed yet!"

"Ah, okay!" Anna said, nodding knowingly. "That explains why you're still with him."

"What explains it?" Selina asked. "Is he a bad kisser?"

"I'll let you see for yourself," Anna told her.

"Okay," Selina said uncertainly. She was a little nervous now.

Just then there was another knock on the front door.

"Geez, what are we?" Anna asked, standing up. "Grand Central Station?" She went to open the door. "What do you want, Nick?" She asked.

Klaus came in. "I just came to ask Stefan a favor." Then he noticed Selina. "But it can wait until we're alone, I suppose."

"Why?" Selina asked suspiciously. "What's going on in your head, Nicky?"

"Nothing," Klaus said. "Why would you possibly think there's something going on?"

"If you can't talk about it in front of me, naturally I'm going to be suspicious," Selina said. "So what's going on?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your date with David," he said. He looked at Anna. "Elijah says that he'll take Lucy if you want."

Anna shook her head. "We can take both of them. It's fine."

"Actually, I think he insists," Klaus said. "I would give him a call and work out the details if I were you."

"Well, fine," Anna said. "I'll see what's up."

Klaus nodded and looked at Selina. "Did you call Adrian about the family lunch? Roxie's up for it."

"Oh, right. I haven't done it. I'll do it right now so I won't forget." Selina said, getting up and picking up the phone.

"Adrian," she said after a moment, "Hi, it's your mom. Would you be free for lunch tomorrow? Your dad thinks it would be fun for us to hang out for a bit, plus I really want to hear what happened at the weddding. No, I think this will just the family. Great! See you tomorrow."

"Adrian's on board," Selina said. "He wanted to bring Tessa, but I think based on what I've seen between her and Roxie, it would be best for them not to be in the same space."

"Thanks for doing that," Klaus said to her. "And good luck on your date tonight."

Selina grinned. "Thank you. By the way, if you stop off at Enid's, you might meet somebody special. Just a suggestion." She got up and stretched out. "I think I'll be on my way," she said. She grinned and gently ran her fingers through Lucy's hair. Lucy flinched and put her head on Anna's shoulder again.

"I'm sorry," Anna said. "Things will get better between you two, I promise."

Selina nodded sadly and left the house. Klaus followed her. As soon as he was gone, Anna called Elijah. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nick said you wanted to talk to me. Is something wrong?"

"No," Elijah said. "Nothing's wrong, I just need you to do a job for me. Are you doing anything tonight?'

"Well, Stefan and I are watching Sam and I'll bring Lucy over to your house, but nothing more specific than that. Why?"

"David and Selina are going out mini-golfing for their date, the indoor course next to the bowling alley," Elijah said. "Would you take Sam and do some reconnaissance for me?"

"Why would we take Sam mini-golfing?" Anna asked. "The club would be way too big for him!"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me and if you want Selina and me to ever be together, this is important," Elijah said.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Anna asked.

"Says the girl who came to my house, broke into the locked drawer in my desk and took my stories to read for her own personal amusement," Elijah said. "You owe me for those."

"Fine," Anna said. "But I still think you're being ridiculous."

* * *

><p>Anna brought Lucy over to Selina's apartment that night and gave Elijah a look as she handed her over to him. "I can't believe you want Stefan and me to spy on Selina and David. I mean, yeah, I don't think they're a good couple either, but don't you want her to figure that out for herself? And here's an even better question: why did you set her up with him in the first place? Why can't you just admit <em>you <em>want to be with her?"

"Because it's not right yet," Elijah said. "She and Niklaus are still married and I feel that..."

"Blah, blah blah," Anna said. "We've done this song and dance so many times, I've memorized the sheet music." She handed him Lucy. "Even though you can't date her, could you at least do something about making Lucy like her again? Lucy's freaked out because of what happened after Selina got all that blood in her and she won't even look her mother in the eye and it's making Selina really sad."

Elijah nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he said.

When Selina came downstairs wearing a grape-colored sweater, jeans and sneakers, Elijah said, "Look, Lucy. It's your mama. Doesn't she look pretty?"

Lucy lay her cheek against Elijah's shoulder so she was watching Selina with one eye. Selina leaned down to kiss her and Lucy moved her head out of the way. Elijah watched as Selina's eyes got big. She seemed about to cry.

"Come on, Lucy," he tried again. "How about you show your mama how much you love her by giving her a kiss?" He began slowly rubbing Lucy's back until she brought her head up. Then, Elijah moved closed to Selina and Lucy hesitantly brought her face closer and closer to Selina's cheek until her lips touched it in a brief kiss. Then she moved her head back to Elijah's shoulder.

Selina shook her head and turned away. "It's not your fault," she said to Elijah. "You gave it your best shot. Now, all I can do is wait it out, I guess."

"I guess," Elijah agreed, putting Lucy down on the floor and sitting down on the sofa. "But let's not dwell on that. Let's think about what a good time you're going to have tonight instead."

Selina sat down next to him and clutched a pillow to her chest, looking forlorn. "I'm _not_ going to have a good time," she said. "I just know it. I mean, what's the point of _being_ in this relationship with David, really?" She gave Elijah a severe look. "I mean, I _know_ that the only reason why I'm with him is to help_ you_. You didn't expect me to be physically attracted to him, and I bet if I told you I felt anything like that, you'd drop dead from shock. David's just supposed to keep hold of me until you reach a point where you feel you're ready for a real relationship and then you'll take me away and everything will be better for me. But what am _I _supposed to get out of this, really?" She asked. "Other than a relationship that makes me unhappy and bored while the guy I _really_ like stays away from me and secretly writes dirty stories where we're happily together in some other universe, completely disregarding the fact that I would be more than happy to make something like that happen in real life! You say that we can't be together because of your morals, but I don't get that. Do your morals say anything about stringing a girl along for weeks and weeks without any real resolution? Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't be doing it now!" Angrily, she threw the pillow at him and when it hit him on the head, she gave him a smug look. When the doorbell rang, she got up and trudged to the door, opening it to see David standing eagerly on the other side holding flowers.

"Hello, David," she said flatly, snatching the flowers from him. "Thank you for these. They're beautiful."

"Are you all right?" David asked her. "If you aren't feeling well, we can always go another night."

Selina shrugged. "Don't be silly," she said. "I _never_ don't feel well. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" David asked. "You seem a little...off."

Selina grinned and shook out her hair. "If I were so off, would I do _this_?" She grabbed hold of a shocked David and kissed him. When they pulled apart, she grinned. "We're still going mini-golfing, right?"

David stood in shocked silence for a moment, then came back to himself, shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Yeah, of course," he said. "Whatever you want."

"All right then," She grinned. "Let's go!" She gave Elijah a smile as she let David pull her out the door. "You and Lucy have a good night."

* * *

><p>Once Selina was gone, Elijah picked Lucy up again and sat down on the sofa. "I suppose I deserved that...in a way. It's just that...I don't really know <em>what<em> to do with your mother. I want to be with her, I really do. It's just that she and your father are legally still married and your father is a _very _stubborn man."

Lucy babbled a little and Elijah nodded. "I know that's not your mother's fault, and I shouldn't punish her for something that's your father's doing, but it's just...it's complicated."

"Kiss Mama!" Lucy said.

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "When she gets back, I think I will. I at least owe her that much."

The phone rang and he let her go for a moment and went over to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's Anna," she said. "Stefan and I are at the mini-golf course with Sam. Do you still want me to spy on Selina and David for you?"

"It's not spying," Elijah said.

"Well then, what is it?" Anna asked.

Elijah thought a moment. "It's, um...watching out for her safety. Do you know how many people fall and hurt themselves on golf courses every year?"

"Lame!" Anna said. "You don't know anything _about_ golf courses."

"Well, that doesn't matter, does it?" Elijah snapped. "Now please get off the phone and go have a look at Selina and David, then let me know if anything interesting happens!"

"Would you relax?" Anna said. "She hasn't kissed him yet, but when she does, that relationship will be history. Once they break up, though, what are you going to do? Set her up with somebody else so you can watch them and get insanely jealous? Is it some weird turn-on for you to see her with other men?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Elijah said. "Of course it isn't. And I won't know what to do until she and David break up. So far, they haven't. Now are they at the golf course or not?"

"Yes!" Anna said. "I can see them from here."

"Good," Elijah said. "Now hang up and go make detailed observations!"

"I don't understand you at all," Anna said. "But goodbye." She shut off her phone and went to join Stefan and Sam at the first hole. "What did Elijah say?" Stefan asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ he wants us to spy on her. That and give him detailed reports about what's going on. I most definitely will be doing that."

Stefan was watching them."Not much is going on," he said. "Nothing that would cause Elijah to be concerned."

Anna frowned. "I know that. And it's why I'm making stuff up!"

"I wouldn't," Stefan said. "Do you remember what happened to David last time you gave Elijah an account of his and Selina's time together?"

"Yeah," Anna grinned. "Elijah got real jealous and almost beat David to a pulp!"

Stefan turned his attention back to Sam, who was holding his club and squirming a little. He put the ball down and told Sam to hit it. Sam swung the club erratically, probably because it almost weighed too much for him, and missed the ball completely.

"Try again," Stefan said. "The ball is right here."

Sam nodded and managed to hit it a short distance that time. "Good!" Stefan said approvingly. "You hit it!" Then he looked up as he heard Anna dialing on her phone. "What now?" He asked.

"I'm calling Elijah with the first details of Selina's date!" She giggled gleefully. "Oh, this will be so good!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. He was thankful Damon had a real live girlfriend now. Otherwise _he_ would have probably been recruited to spy as well.

"Elijah, hi, it's Anna. You told me to make note of details for you and right now, we're on the first hole. Selina must not ever have done this before because she's holding onto her club and he's standing behind her with one hand on her waist and the other helping her aim her club at the ball. They're standing really close to each other. Their hips are touching, they're rubbing up against each other, and..."

She trailed off as she watched Selina hit the ball, screaming with happiness as it flew through the air and landed right near the hole. Anna held the phone in the air so that Elijah could hear the scream.

"You okay?" She asked him. She could imagine the look on his face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." But his voice sounded like he was tightly controlling it.

"If you want to punch something, I won't mind," Anna said. A few seconds later, she heard a loud bang. "Better?" She asked.

"No," Elijah said. "Not really."

"Hey, you said you wanted details. I'm just telling it like it is," Anna said.

"Well, do you have anything else to say?" He asked.

"No," Anna shook her head. "Not at the moment. So why don't you lighten up by playing with Lucy until I call you again?"

"That is a very good suggestion," Elijah said. "I think I will do that." He hung up the phone and went back in the living room to Lucy, who held up her arms to be picked up. He picked her up and walked with her to Selina's bedroom where he looked through her desk drawers, then looking at a picture of Selina and Lucy that was sitting on the far corner of the desk. Look, it's you," Elijah said, picking it up and showing it to Lucy. "You're so pretty, just like your mother."

Lucy nodded. "Mama pitty."

Elijah grinned. "Then why are you scared of her?"

"Scawy," Lucy said. "Mama scawy."

Elijah grinned and shook his head. "Your mother's not scary. She loves you, but she just made a mistake. She'll get better."

Lucy held up her arm. "Owie," she said.

Elijah put her down and looked at her arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "It looks all right to me."

He tickled under her chin and she started laughing. "See?" he said. "That's better." He carried her to her room and sat her down on her rocking horse. She sat and stared at him for a few moments as if unsure what to do, but then she began slowly rocking back and forth, then picking up the pace and grinning.

"It doesn't surprise me that you're an excellent horsewoman," Elijah told her. "Your father is good with horses, a strong and very capable rider, and while I've never seen your mother astride, I'm sure she can keep herself upright at the very least."

After awhile, the phone rang again. "What's happening now?" Elijah asked immediately.

"Looks like the date's going to be cut a little short," Anna said. "Selina tried to go after a ball on the ninth hole that fell into the water, forgetting that she isn't a capable swimmer. David jumped in after her and now they're flailing around like a couple of crazies while the people from the clubhouse try and fish them out."

"Is she going to be all right?" Elijah asked worriedly. "Go and see, would you?"

"I suppose," Anna said. "But if she figures out we've been spying on her and gets angry, I'm blaming you."

"It doesn't matter," Elijah said. "Just _go_, will you?"

"Okay, I'm going," Anna said. She shut off her phone and picked up Sam. "We're going over to the ninth hole!" Anna called to Stefan. He got his ball in the hole and grinned. "Birdie," he said. "Awesome. I did that in...two strokes."

"This is mini-golf," Anna said. "It shouldn't take many strokes to get to _any_ hole. But good for you."

"Maybe we should try and get you involved in a sport," Stefan suggested. "If golf isn't right, how about tennis?'

"Possibly," Anna said. "It would be something for us to do together, and maybe once Elijah and Selina sort themselves out, we can play doubles." She looked down at Sam, who was grinning. "What?" She asked.

"Mama wet," he said, looking up at her.

"Yes, yes she is," Anna said, watching closely as Selina was hoisted up out of the water.

"You could have gotten yourself out," Anna said, coming up next to her. "It might have been easier that way."

"I'm sorry I didn't think of using my powers," Selina replied. "I was too busy trying not to drown." However, she grinned and took Sam from her. "How are you doing?" She asked him. "Are you getting lots of holes in one?"

"Actually, I think he just likes hitting things," Stefan said. "Did you get your ball?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I think it's still down somewhere in the murky, disgusting water."

"I got it, actually," David said, coming up behind her, clutching a wet, dirty ball in his grasp. "Want to go to the next hole, or...?"

"Actually, I'd rather go home and shower," Selina said. She held Sam at arms' length and saw that the fronts of his little shirt and jeans were soaked from contact with her wet clothes. "I feel gross."

David nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't mind a shower myself."

Selina handed Sam back to Anna and wished her and Stefan goodnight before following David to his car and staring at the moon out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home.

* * *

><p>Elijah was playing hide and seek with Lucy when he heard David's car pull up. He paused and as Lucy toddled toward the sofa, he opened the curtains and picked her up. "Your mother is home," he said. "Let's see what's going on with her and David, shall we?" He and Lucy watched out the window as David parked in the driveway and helped Selina out of the backseat. They both looked soaked. A few second later, they both leaned forward and kissed each other. The kiss wasn't very long and after it ended, David got in his car and drove away, and while Selina made her way up the drive, Elijah turned away from the window and toward the television.<p>

"So how did it go?" Elijah asked. "It must have gone well since you two are kissing now and everything."

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "David's just _wonderful_ at kissing. And other things. His hair is so soft, and his eyes sparkle and his lips-"

While she'd been talking, Elijah had felt his eyes wandering over her body. Her clothes were clinging to her like a second skin. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He sped over, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply, then moving his lips down her chin and neck. "Don't lie to me," he said. "David's a terrible kisser and you know it."

"Yeah," Selina said. "Anna did mention that, and I have to agree."

Then, he grabbed the bottom of her wet shirt and started to peel it off, the paused.

"What?" Selina asked, looking a little stunned. "Morals again?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just a minute." He stepped away from her and grabbed an interested Lucy, taking her to her room and putting her in her crib. "Now," he said when he came back, "Where were we?"

"I don't care," Selina said. "I'm just glad we get to continue."

"I remember," he said. He grabbed the bottom of her wet shirt and pulled it off, running his hands over her bare stomach. She moaned. Then he leaned forward and got her bra off, laying her down on the carpet.

"Nice to see you're making this easy for yourself," Selina breathed.

"Stop talking," Elijah ordered, kissing her again. He got on his knees and stripped off her jeans and well, placing his hand on the front of her panties and rubbing a little. She squealed and squirmed, begging him to do it again, which he did.

"You're going to kill me, you know that?" She asked, "But what a way to die." When he paused for a moment, she got herself up and shoved him to the floor, ripping off his shirt, straddling him and running her hands over his abs. But just as she was about to unzip his pants, she heard a voice coming from the television.

"Oh, my god, Adrian wasn't kidding about you two, was he?" Selina turned. "Alistair?" She asked. "What in the hell?"

Alistair was staring in amazement. "I could ask you the same thing," he said quietly.


	47. Very Good, Very Bad, Very Ugly

Selina looked down at Elijah and flushed. The mood was completely destroyed now. She slowly got off him and went to dress.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," she snapped at Alistair. "You completely ruined the moment!"

"Well, I certainly didn't mean to," he said. "How was _I_ supposed to know about any of this?"

Selina shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "It's just that we get so few moments like that that actually work out and none of them have been successful 'cause we keep getting interrupted by people."

"Well, I don't blame them," Alistair said. "What is going on? How did this happen?"

Selina shrugged. "Well, I don't know exactly. Nicky and I have been having problems and stuff has happened and that stuff kind of made Elijah and me come together, so..."

Alistair smirked. "How delightfully vague."

"Well, what do you _want _me to tell you?" Selina asked. "And why are you in the TV?"

"I'm...I don't know how you would put it. Hiding? Anyway, I got sent away after Enid's father took my body and my spirit's been on 'the other side', as people call it, but recently, Astrid found a way to call me up and get me free from being stuck behind mirrored surfaces and actually be able to walk around and talk to people."

"But won't that get you in trouble with Enid's father?" Selina asked. "Why are you taking the risk?"

"Because I miss my family," Alistair replied. Then he gave them a look. "And apparently, I've missed out on a lot of other stuff too."

Selina scoffed. "Please. You're acting like Elijah and me being together is some shocking, horrible thing, and I have to say I'm very offended by that."

"Well, I don't think it's _horrible_," Alistair told her. "But it _is _very jarring. Would you admit that?"

Selina nodded. "Well, I suppose for someone who's been out of the loop for as long as you, seeing me with someone else _would_ be strange. And Susan died, I don't know if you knew that already."

Alistair nodded. "I might have heard that at some point, but I've forgotten now. Not that I would ever believe the two of you were capable of carrying on behind your spouses' backs." He raised an eyebrow at Selina. "Although am I correct in saying that Klaus isn't too happy about this development? Or doesn't he know?"

Selina nodded. "Oh, he knows. Who do you think the main person to interrupt us is? Yeah, it's him. And sometimes Lucy as well, but she's only a baby, so that's to be expected."

"Have you spoken to Adrian recently?" Alistair asked.

"Sure, why?" Selina said. "Is something wrong with him? What have _you_ heard?"

"Well, he and Helene were together at the house the other day. Adrian was the one who told me about the two of you."

"Why are you so surprised about Adrian and Helene being together?" Selina asked.

Alistair shook his head. "Because I don't know _what_ goes on with them anymore. One minute they're together, the next they've broken up, then they're together again...it's just so confusing."

"Well, I don't think they're _together_ now," Selina said. "He's taken up with a werewolf named Tessa."

"Why does that seem familar to me?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, Tessa is the person whose body Helene stole in order to come back and be with Adrian, but apparently the powers that be decided Helene needed to be brought down a few pegs, so they allowed Tessa to come back in a completely new body and Helene and Adrian have broken up again, so I have no idea what she's up to now."

"I hope it's nothing bad," Alistair said. "We can't afford any more trouble."

"Oh, I'm sure she's not up to anything that would be a problem," Selina said with certainty. "I bet she learned her lesson after seeing what happened to you and she's keeping a low profile. That's what I would do if I were her."

* * *

><p>"So did it work?" Myna asked. "Are you going to that lunch with Adrian?"<p>

Helene shook her head. "I can't. He says it's just the family. Now remind me why is it you wanted me to go with him again?"

"I need to see how Selina's doing," Myna said. "I have to know if we need to give her another injection of blood. I mean, I saw something about two dead men being found on the side of the road somewhere, their bodies drained of blood, but I haven't seen anything about any babies dying."

Helene felt sick. "You gave her that blood so that she'd kill her daughter?"

"The plan was," Myna said testily, "That Selina, in a fit of blood overdose induced rage, would kill her daughter, then Klaus would get mad and kill_ her_, so we'd have two out of the way, and then I'd be able to get him away and you could do the spell to make his werewolf side dormant. But it apparently isn't going as easily as I thought."

"It seems to me like you're leaving an awful lot to chance," Helene said. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Or are you an amateur?"

"I'm not an amateur," Myna said. "I just thought it would be more difficult for me to kill Selina and her children face to face. It wasn't like Vanessa had much luck. She tried to kill that son of Selina's for _years_ and she never succeeded."

"Well, Adrian can't be killed easily," Helene said. "Vanessa was full of hubris when she made the first members of her race indestructible. She should have realized that would spread to their descendents. But she didn't."

"How well would you say you know Adrian?" Myna asked her. "Could you try and pinpoint his weaknesses for me?"

"I don't know," Helene said. "You're just going to kill him once I tell you, right?"

Myna nodded. "Of course. Why else would I be looking for his weaknesses?"

Helene felt something deep in her stomach and it felt wrong. "I'm not so sure I want to help you hurt him," she said.

"Well, why not?" Myna asked. "I was under the impression that he hurt you horribly when he left you for that Tessa. Don't you want to take revenge for that?"

"Not anymore," Helene said. "I mean, I was lonely and angry at first, but then I reacquainted myself with Hanz and we have our own thing going, so it's not like my life is lacking in any way from Adrian not being in it."

"Oh, would you stop being so self-centered?" Myna snapped. 'This isn't about you! It's about all the people Adrian could potentially kill because of how powerful he is. Is there some witch code that says no creature on earth is allowed to be that powerful?"

"I'm sure there is," Helene said dryly. "But if you're looking for someone who gives a damn about witch codes and rules, I'm not that person. I mean, I killed several people myself after I died just so that Adrian would be able to see my spirit. So maybe I'm not the girl you're looking for after all."

"If you're not going to think of yourself, think about your father," Myna said after a moment. "I told you that if you helped me bring down Adrian and his parents, I would convince Vanessa's father to give yours a full pardon and a new chance at life. Are you just going to let him suffer because you've had some bad experiences with witch rules?"

Helene turned. "No. Of course I want you to help my father. Mama already called him up. He's visible in mirrors and other mirrored surfaces. We can talk to him. And the other day, I let his spirit out of the mirror. He can walk around in the real world now. He just needs a body."

"Is that so?" Myna asked. "How brave of you. Did you know the cost of your actions before you did them?"

"Yes," Helene nodded. "I know I'm in trouble. I know I'll probably end up being killed for what I did. But I don't care. My father got punished because of me, and I wanted to fix it."

Myna put her hands on her hips. "So you're just going to give up?" She asked. "You think that the only option available is you or your father? I could make it so both of you could live. Maybe not forever, but for awhile, anyway. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would, yes," Helene nodded.

"And if you help me, that would mean you get to kill that Tessa woman," Myna said encouragingly. "Remember that."

"But what good would that do me?" Helene asked. "Tessa would be dead and Adrian would know I did it, so it's not like he would suddenly say 'Now that Tessa's gone, I love _you_ again, Helene. Let's run off to Vegas and live happily ever after'." She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I tried that already. It didn't work."

Myna grinned. "He might feel more enthusiastic about you if he knows that he'll die if he doesn't choose to be with you," she said. "Tell him that you'll kill him if he doesn't agree to be with you, and _then _see what he says."

"But what kind of a relationship would _that_ be?" Helene asked. "I wouldn't feel comfortable in an arrangement like that."

"Oh, but wasn't that exactly what happened when you stole his girlfriend's body and made it your own? How is this any different?"

"Well, then there wasn't the looming threat of death!" Helene said. "I didn't steal Tessa's body and tell Adrian I'd kill him if he didn't learn to love me!"

"Well, however you slice it, you murdered for your own selfish gain," Myna said to her. "And that makes you exactly the kind of woman I'm looking for."

"That was a mistake," Helene told her. "I was angry. I wouldn't do it again."

"Well, maybe not intentionally," Myna agreed. "But there _are_ other ways."

Helene backed away. "You can't compel me. I know you can't."

"Maybe not," Myna told her. "But I know someone who can. So here are your options: either you kill Tessa and and Adrian willingly, or I have Alek compel you to. Either way, both of them will be dead soon. So take your pick."

"Well, what are you going to do until I choose?" Helene asked.

"Well, you don't have forever," Myna warned. "I'll give you forty-eight hours. I have smaller fish I can deal with until then, Klaus' underlings who need to be dead."

"And about Klaus?" Helene asked. "Are you going to kill him or keep him?"

"Oh, I'm going to kill him eventually," Myna nodded. "He may have been Vanessa's pet, but she's not here anymore and I would much rather be with Alek. And if that's so, I can't have Klaus standing in the way, now can I?"

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this cozy?" Klaus asked the next day as he looked at Roxie, Adrian and Selina sitting around the table on the deck outside the local seafood restaurant. Selina had Lucy, who wore a yellow and white polka dot dress and daisy covered headband, on her lap.<p>

"I suppose," Adrian said after a moment. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Because I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together as a family," Klaus said to him. "I'm sorry if we're keeping you from something, Adrian."

"Yeah," Roxie said from her spot next to Klaus. "Family is more important than a slut werewolf girl. I would think you'd be able to keep it in your pants for at least an hour or two, but apparently, I_ might _be wrong."

Adrian growled and leaned forward across the table. "Look who's talking. I _know_ that you and Vince spent all of Charlie and Tony's wedding reception having sex in some closet, so don't you go calling Tessa a slut."

"Daddy, do you hear him talking to me like that?" Roxie complained. "Tell him to shut up, would you?"

"Oh, that's right!" Adrian shot back. "Go running to Daddy every time somebody says something unflattering about you, even if it _is_ the truth!"

"Okay, okay, that is _enough!"_ Selina said. "Everybody stop snapping at each other right now!"

"Or what?" Adrian asked. "We're going to end this and get in the car to go home? I tell you what, that would be a _real_ tragedy."

"All I'm asking for is some maturity and civility from both of you," Selina said quietly, looking back and forth between her elder children. "Please. Lucy's just a baby and she's handling things much better than either of you."

Adrian looked at Roxie. "I will if she will."

"You will because I asked you nicely and because it's the right thing to do," Selina said severely. "You shouldn't have to be commanded to be polite. Now I want you two to tell each other you're sorry and then we'll forget all about this."

"Fine," Adrian said. "Roxie, I'm sorry I insulted you. It was out of line."

Roxie smirked. "Well, thank you."

"And now you," Selina told her.

"Why me?" She asked. "I didn't_ do _anything."

Klaus looked up at her. "Roxanne, apologize to your brother."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Adrian, I'm sorry I insulted Tessa. If you want to date an inferior woman, that's your prerogative and it's none of my business."

"That's not much of an apology," Adrian said. "Try again."

"I'd take it as it is if I were you," Klaus told him. "It's more than she's given anyone else who's made her angry."

"There's a big surprise," Adrian said to his father. "You're sticking up for her like you always do, even if she acts like a spoiled brat. She's never been held accountable for anything in her life because of _you_."

"Adrian, just let it go," Selina said. "Be the better person."

"What kind of crap is that, Mom?" Adrian asked her. "You're not actually saying what I think you're saying, are you? Or has Dad broken your spirit to the point where you just don't care anymore?"

Selina stood up and handed Lucy to Klaus. Then she gave Adrian a look. "That's none of your business," she said to him. "This has nothing to do with your father and me. I just...I just wanted this to go well today, that's all. And I thought you cared enough about me that you'd help me with that. But I guess not." She looked around the table, her lower lip quivering. "I'm going to go home," she said. "I'm going to go home, lie down and think about the hell my life has become because everyone in my family only gives a damn about themselves and nobody gives a damn about me or my feelings." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Could I have the keys, Nicky?" She asked Klaus.

He nodded and handed them to her. "Go and rest," he said. "I'll handle things here." As Selina turned away, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let me walk you to your car," he said. "I'm sure Adrian and Roxanne would like some time to think about their actions today." He glared at them and they sunk down in their seats.

She shook her head. "I should be able to manage all right," she said. "But thank you for offering." As she left, the waiter came with everyone's lunches. "Will you be coming back," he asked her, "or should I take your luch back to the kitchen?"

"Take it back, please," Selina said to him. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Do you want me to come and check on you when I get back?" Klaus asked her.

"Yeah," Selina sniffled. "That would be nice."

Then, she walked away from them and, without looking back, got in her car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Selina started when the bedroom door opened. Klaus asked her quietly,"are you all right?"<p>

She got off the bed and came toward him. "No," she said. "I don't think I am. But you can help me. Would you help me?"

"Of course," he nodded. "What do you need?"

When their lips were practically touching, she whispered, "I need you. If you still want me."

"Of course I do," Klaus whispered back. "I've always wanted you. You know that."

She leaned forward and kissed him, her arms going around his neck. He ran his hands down her back and over her butt, then picked her up and lowered her onto the bed, removing her blouse and kissing down her collarbone to the edge of the cups of her bra. She moaned. Then the door burst open. "What's going on here?" Elijah asked after looking at them for a moment.

Selina pushed Klaus off her and on to the floor and put her shirt back on again. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

"Adrian called me," he said. "He told me that you were upset and he was afraid that in your sorrow you'd do something stupid."

As Klaus struggled to get to his feet, his phone rang.

"What!" He barked.

"It's Brian, Corey and Tim," Vince said. "They're all dead. It's that girlfriend of yours, Myna, that did it. _And _she's gone now, but said she'd come back to kill more of us. Do you want that?"

"No," Klaus said through his teeth. "I'll be there in a minute." Angrily, he left the room and then Elijah went to Selina's bedside. "I also came here for another reason: because I thought we should talk," he said. "About what you said yesterday."

"I said lots of things," Selina told him. "What are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to where you told me you believe I'm using my morals as an excuse to lead you on."

"Well, aren't you?" Selina asked.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Perhaps you have a small point. You have a right to be angry with me. But why is it you felt you needed to get in bed with Niklaus?"

Selina groaned. "I wasn't going to _sleep_ with him. I just..." She sighed. "You know what? Never mind. This is my problem and I shouldn't dump it on you."

"No," Elijah said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and putting a hand on her cheek. "Go ahead and tell me. Clearly, something is wrong."

"But it's a ridiculous problem," she said. "If I tell you what's wrong, I'm going to come out sounding like a tragic opera heroine, crying buckets with running mascara and yelling 'I just want to be loved!' It makes me sick to think about." She smirked and shook her head.

"You don't feel loved?" Elijah asked.

She shook her head. "No, not really. Ever since I had Lucy and Sam, I've tried my best to make sure they got to know thier fathers, even though their fathers are just huge temptations for me. I watch Damon and Nicky interact with the twins and I think 'Where did we go wrong? How is it that they can be so loving and caring toward the twins and treat me like...like a toy? You are the one man in my life who doesn't treat me like a toy, so just for a few minutes, right now, could you put your morals aside and...love me?"

He sighed, looked deeply into her eyes, and then slowly leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Then, he pulled away. "All right," he said. "But I can't do this now. Not when you're tense and sad."

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

He took her hand and led her into the bathroom, turning on the faucet to the bathtub and watching the water run before sticking his fingers in to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Get in," he said. "I want you relaxed."

She managed a small smile. "I don't have to be alone in there, do I?"

He shook his head. "Not if you don't want to."

She nodded and stripped off her clothes, climbing into the tub. Then, leaning against the side with her arms on the edge, she watched him undress, a whimper escaping her lips. He grinned and climbed in beside her. Then, he grabbed a loofah, got some body wash on it, and ran it up and down her back.

"That feels _nice_," she said. Then, he washed her shoulders and arms and turned her around so that she was facing him. He ran the loofah down her neck and over her collarbone. When he got to her breasts, he paused and put the loofah on the edge of the tub, then he put one arm on her back and leaned forward, sucking first on one nipple then the other. Sweet pain shot through her body and she cried out, threading her fingers through his hair. His lips were soft and wonderful. She wondered what else they could do. When she was bursting with need, he pulled away, grabbed the loofah and finished washing her off, then helped her out of the tub and leisurely dried her off.

"Go get in bed," he said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," she nodded.

But when he left the bathroom, she was standing next to the bed, wearing a red silk bathrobe. When she saw him, she grinned saucily, untied the tie on the robe and let it fall in a ruby puddle at her feet. Then, gave him a wink and boosted herself onto the bed.

Feeling stupid as if all the blood had left his brain for other parts of his body, Elijah did his best to cross the room and when he reached the bed, she grinned and ruffled his hair. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"I had to get lotion," he said. "Lie down."

She obeyed and just like he had on Halloween, he slathered lotion all over every part of her body, and by the time he was done, she felt like all her limbs had turned to mush. She moaned happily. "That was _good_," she said.

"We're not done yet," he said to her.

She sat up. "We better not be," she said. She leaned forward and kissed him, first his lips, then his chin and down his neck. He moaned now and pushed her back down on the bed so she was looking up at him with challenge in her blue eyes. "My goodness, Miss Stinson," he said. "You like to play dirty, don't you?"

She grinned. "Of course, Mr. Richmond. Don't you?"

He nodded. "Oh, _yes._" He leaned down and kissed her stomach, then ran his tongue around the inside of her belly button a few times. She writhed underneath him. Her skin was hot, although whether from the bath or her own need he wasn't sure. He moved his hand slowly down her leg and over her foot, and then finally, he parted her, bringing his tongue inside her body, keeping his eyes on her face so he could see every expression she made. She shrieked his name and her hips bucked forward. She tasted so sweet that he thought he would die. After awhile, he slowly pulled out of her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was straining.

"You're killing me," she whispered. "You're killing me."

"Patience," he whispered, kissing her inner thigh and making her whimper again. Then he took her hand and put one of her fingers in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. She shrieked again and he let her fall back on the pillows before leaning down to kiss her and then ever so slowly, he entered her. She shrieked and laughed, her body bolting upright. She put her arm aroud his neck as he pulled out of her almost all the way and then pushed in again. And again. And again. Finally, neither of them could breathe anymore and he rolled off her, landing next to her on the bed. Then, she slowly reached out and stroked him under the covers, turning to him and grinning. "Relax," she told him. "You've worked hard."

He laughed. "I can't relax when I'm near you," he said. "You're just so beautiful, so sweet, so _svelte." _ He pulled her to him and kissed her again. She smiled. "You act like I'm going to disappear if you let me go."

He shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm never going to let you go again."

* * *

><p>"It was all your fault," Adrian said to Roxie as he followed her to Selina's apartment and they paused by the door. "You made Mom upset. You should tell her you're sorry."<p>

"What about _you_?" Roxie shot back. "You made her have just as crappy a time as I did. You have to apologize too!"

"I will," he said. "But later. You go first."

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Fine." She went inside and saw no one in the living room. Everything was quiet. She went in further. As she reached the bedroom, she heard quite a racket. She put a hand on the doorknob, pondering whether or not she should go in. In her mother's current mood, she might have gone all wolfy with destroying her furniture and breaking the windows. Roxie knew she couldn't let _that_ happen. She had to stop things before they got worse. She opened the door.

"It's all right, Mom," she said. "I know you're upset and I know I caused it, but I'm here, I'm sorry, and I want to help you." Her words were drowned out by a scream, however. She paused and screamed herself when she realized that her mother's bed held both her mother _and _her uncle Elijah. They were completely undressed and hastily covering themselves up with sheets. "Oh, my god," she said quietly. "Oh, my god."

"We can explain," Selina said. "Just give us a minute-"

"No," Roxie said, backing out of the room. "No. I-I can't. I have to go. Bye." She shut the door behind her, then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then, when she got her bearings again, she called her father to tell him what she'd seen.


	48. Stuck in the Middle

"Damn, that didn't go well," Selina said.

"Are you going to go after her?" Elijah asked.

Selina shrugged. "Why bother? It's not like anything I say is going to stop her, and what's the worst she could do, anyway? Tell Nicky? He already knows, or at least suspects, so it's not like it'll be a big shock to his system."

She threw the covers aside, got out of bed and dressed. "I think I'll deal with this now," she said. "It'll be easier that way."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Elijah asked.

"I can handle myself," Selina said to him. "But it might be fun for you to watch."

He dressed and followed her out of the room, and to the living room where Roxie was just hanging up her phone. "I called Dad," she said. "And I told him what I saw."

"Oh?" Selina said. "And what did he say? Was he upset?"

"Not as much as I thought he would be," she said. "Just vaguely amused. But he'll probably tell Grandmother and then you'll be in _real_ trouble." She grinned devilishly.

Selina sighed. "Roxanne, I am no more scared of your grandmother than I am of you. She's already broken all my limbs at once when she thought I killed your Aunt Susan, even though that was really your father's doing. How much worse could it be?"

"You could end up like Vanessa," Roxie said. "I saw the news. She was a real mess after Grandmother finished with her."

"Well, this isn't the same situation," Selina said. "She'd only stop herself from having super powerful grandchildren if she killed me and that is something she wouldn't risk losing no matter how mad she was."

"How could you do this to us?" Roxie asked. "Just forget about us like that, like we're trash or something? And since it's you two, I feel like Hamlet after King Claudius killed his father."

Selina scoffed. "I am _nothing_ like Hamlet's mother. I'm more like poor Cordelia in _King Lear_. She loved the most, got exiled in return, and then she died. But unlike her, I've decided that I'm not going to roll over anymore. Roxanne, you're seventeen years old now, and for the majority of your life, you haven't lived in the same house as your father and me. You've created a life for yourself and been very successful with it, so I don't see why you feel you suddenly need a mother."

"I don't," Roxie said. "But what about Lucy and Sam? How is this little affair of yours going to affect_ them_?"

"Only positively," Selina said. "It will do Lucy lots of good to have a father figure who's always there for her and and supportive." She looked at Elijah and he smiled at her.

"And as for Sam," Selina continued, "nothing is going to change, it isn't. I'll still love and support him, like I always have."

"Even though he's the kid you never wanted?" Roxie pressed.

"Of course I wanted Sam!" Selina said. "How could you even say that I never wanted him?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly planned for, was he?" Roxie smirked.

Selina tensed and felt Elijah's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Careful," he whispered. "Stay calm."

"Do you know how I got to be pregnant with Sam?" Selina asked Roxie.

"I think I should," Roxie said. "It's not like I haven't done it several times myself."

"I didn't mean like that," Selina said. "I meant the circumstances that led to his conception," Selina said firmly. "Do you know them?"

"No," Roxie shook her head. "But why does it matter?"

"It matters because it all started with you," Selina told her. "You had that pregnancy scare with Vince, remember? And you came to me and you were_ terrified_ and _begged_ me not to tell your father. I promised you I wouldn't. But it stressed me out keeping your secret. It really did. I went and told Damon about what was going on with you just so I wouldn't have to bear the burden on my own, and then we had a few drinks and one thing led to another, and..."

"So much for drinking responsibly," Roxie said. "Don't you ever pay attention to the commercials, Mom?"

"That's not the point," Selina said through her teeth. "The point is, if I hadn't been so stressed out about _your_ reckless irresponsibility, then I wouldn't have gotten drunk and slept with someone other than your father in the first place!"

"I rest my case," Roxie grinned. "You didn't really want Sam. He's just a reminder that you screwed up your life, poor kid. Someone should really be looking out for him. But it still doesn't explain how Sam happened. I thought that regular vampires couldn't have children."

"He got Enid to put a spell on him so that he'd have one chance to have a child. Apparently, one of the conditions of him getting it was that I not be the mother."

Roxie's eyes widened. "_Oh_. So_ that's _what that was all about. Enid originally didn't want to put the spell on him, but I told her that he was a good guy, so he got lucky that way. And other ways."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "So Damon temporarily became fertile again on _your_ recommendation?"

"Yeah," Roxie nodded. "Look, he said he was going to have his girlfriend be the mother of his baby, so there wasn't a problem originally. How was _I_ supposed to know she was going to dump him and then you and he were going to get drunk and have a booty call? And why did you even have sex with him if you knew that it might possibly get you pregnant?"

"I didn't know about any of it!" Selina said. "He never told me!"

"So basically, Sam's conception is everyone's fault but yours," Roxie said. "Good to know."

"I didn't say it was anybody's _fault_," Selina said. "I'm just saying what happened."

Selina turned to Elijah. "Did I say Sam's conception was anybody's fault?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. I didn't hear that."

Roxie frowned at him. "Oh, please," she said to him. "You don't have to be her faithful lap dog. She already slept with you so there's nothing she can hold over your head."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply, but just then the front door opened. "Hello?" a voice called out. "What is going on here? I've heard the most terrible thing! It's not true, is it?" A few minutes later, Elissavetta strode into the room took a seat on the sofa and looked back and forth at Roxie, Selina and Elijah. Klaus strolled in a few minutes later, standing behind the sofa and smirking.

"What's going on here?" Selina asked.

"Nothing much," Elissavetta said. "I just have some concerns and I feel we should discuss them."

"If you mean what I think you mean," Selina said, "There's nothing to discuss. I've made _my_ decision about how I want to live _my_ life and I'm not going to change it, no matter what you say."

Elissavetta looked at Elijah, who was grinning with satisfaction. "I would like to know what you find so amusing in all of this, Elijah," she said. "Why do you find so much joy in destroying your brother's marriage?"

"I didn't destroy anything," Elijah said. "Niklaus already destroyed his relationship himself. _He_ was the one who treated Selina like a toy for his own pleasure rather than the beautiful, capable, intelligent woman she really is."

"Did you really do that?" Elissavetta asked Klaus.

"No!" Klaus said. "Since when did telling your wife she was beautiful and buying her pretty things become a crime?"

"When you stopped listening to anything I said!" Selina told him. "When I'm with somebody, I don't need _stuff_, okay? I need someone who will talk to me, listen to what I have to say, and really value my thoughts and opinions. And that's not the kind of person you are. It's not your fault. It's just the way it is."

"I don't agree with that," Klaus told her. "I think you're making stuff up."

"No, actually, she's right," Roxie said to him. "After Lucy came back here and you saw her for the first time, when she didn't cotton to you right away, the first thing you did was just take my old teddy bear and give it to her without even asking me first. That really hurt, Daddy."

Klaus frowned. "What is the matter with you, Roxanne? How can you still be upset about that damn bear? I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Roxie said. "There's nothing more you can do." She got up. "I have to go. I have work in half an hour. Nice talking to everyone."

"Roxanne?" Selina said before she left.

Roxie paused, hand on the doorknob. "What?"

"Enid has a new bartender," Selina grinned. "When you see him, make sure you say hi. I'm sure you'll find him very interesting."

"Okay," Roxie said, looking at her strangely. "I'll be sure to remember that." She left and the room lapsed back into uncomfortable silence. Finally, Klaus cleared his throat. "What is it you were saying about Enid's new bartender?"

Selina shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. "Just a new guy she's got working the bar. I met him when I-"

"Wait!" Elissavetta cut her off. "Enid? You mean the woman who's been hounding me all this time, telling me that she's going to destroy my life the way supposedly I destroyed hers?"

"Yep," Selina nodded. "That's her."

"She's been quiet," Elissavetta said. "Perhaps she's given up on the idea and is going to leave me alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Selina said. "After what you did to her, which is kind of like what's going on with me but not, she probably would never forgive you. Although..."

"Although what?" Elissavetta asked. "Do you know something? What do you know?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you," Selina said. "You'll find out eventually, I bet. And it might not be as nerve-wracking as you think." She stood up. "I'm going to go pick up Lucy at Stefan and Anna's." She gave Klaus a look. "You _did_ say that's where she is, Nicky?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's where I dropped her off. I could come with you, if you want."

Selina paused a moment, gave Elijah a long look and then nodded at Klaus. "Sure, Nicky. You can come with me to get Lucy."

Klaus got up to follow her out the door. "All right, what's going on?" He asked her once they were outside. "Why were you acting like that towards Mother?"

"Acting like what?" Selina asked. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Teasing her about Enid," Klaus said. "You know that has her on edge."

"Why should I be nice to her?" Selina asked. "She's certainly never done anything for me to warrant that sort of behavior. But then again, _no one_ in my life really has. Other than my children with the possible exception of Roxie. She's _your_ problem."

She got in the car. Klaus stood outside. Selina turn on the engine and rolled down the window. "You aren't coming in?" She asked. "I thought you wanted to come pick up Lucy with me."

"I do," he said. "But I kind of thought I would be the one driving."

"Well, it's kind of _my_ car, so _I'm _driving and_ you _are going to sit in the backseat," Selina told him. "Go on."

He growled and punched the door, going to sit in the back.

"You are such a child," Selina said when he shut the door. "I hope you didn't scratch the paint or anything. I just got a new coat put on."

"Just start driving," Klaus said.

"I will drive when I feel like it, and not before," Selina said. She waited another minute or so just because she knew it would irritate him and then backed out of the driveway and headed toward Stefan and Anna's.

"How serious are you and Elijah?" Klaus asked her as they drove along."

Selina looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Pretty serious. Why?"

"This isn't just some thing that's going to get old?" Klaus was looking hopeful.

Selina sighed. "No, Nicky. It isn't. I'm sorry. I don't think I can go on like we have been any more. I just can't. And if you cared about me at all, you'd let me go. It would be the first thing you've done in awhile to show that you really care about me and not just about yourself."

Klaus frowned. "Are you trying to guilt me into divorcing you?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "That would be underhanded. I am asking you nicely to divorce me. Or better yet, I'll just divorce _you_. I know if I put the whole thing it in your hands, it's never gonna happen. I have to take responsibility for myself, don't I?"

Klaus' lips were drawn back from his teeth and he was glaring at her. "You might want to smile," she said. "Lucy will probably get scared of you if she sees her daddy looking at her like _that._"

"You would know," Klaus said. "Has she even _looked_ at you since you attacked her? I mean, seriously? At lunch, she was squirming an awful lot trying to get away from you."

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Selina said. "Aleksandr and Myna kidnapped me on Halloween and injected me with a lot of your blood. I had no control over it. I wouldn't have done it if I had." She saw him tense a bit when she mentioned Myna's name. "What's the matter?" She asked. "The love boat hit a reef or something?"

"You could say that," Klaus said.

Selina _tsked_. "Surprise, surprise." She said. "Do you want to share what happened?"

"Yesterday I got a phone call from Vince," Klaus said. "Apparently, Myna has been killing my hybrids behind my back."

Selina's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Klaus punched the back of her seat. "Oh, I don't know. If I _did, _I would have done something about it by now!"

"Well, how many of them have been killed?" Selina asked.

"Several," Klaus said. "Three when Vince called, and even more before that. Their heads chopped right off."

He looked up at Selina. "You haven't been talking to her or anything, have you?" He asked. "I mean, you _do_ know how to kill a hybrid and you _did_ kill a bunch when you were mad at me once."

"I haven't talked to Myna at all," Selina said. "Why would I socialize with a woman who tried to screw me up and succeeded? I don't even know why she did it." She paused. "What if my attacking Lucy wasn't just some random thing?" She asked. "What if it was supposed to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Myna's been killing all your hybrids. What if, for whatever she has in mind, our kids need to be dead too? And it's not like I'd just let her stroll in my front door and murder our children. So she had it be an inside job. But why would she want your hybrids dead at all? Why would she want to hurt_ me_?"

"I don't know," Klaus said. "I don't _know_ why'd she'd want to hurt you or any of the other hybrids for that matter."

"Well, that's not helpful," Selina said. "Would you like me to see if I can find _out_ why she's killing your hybrids? I could do that."

"Would you?" he asked. "That would be a good idea. But when you go and talk to who you have to talk to, I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Selina asked. "How do you even know who I'm supposed to talk to?"

"Well, didn't you say that Aleksandr was with Myna when they kidnapped you and forced you to drink my blood?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he was. I wouldn't have missed him."

"Well, then he'll know what Myna's up to, won't he?" Klaus asked. "In fact, he'll probably be in on it."

"Ugh," Selina groaned. "That makes him more of a baby than you, doesn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked.

"Well," Selina said, "You want to be with me and pout when you don't get your way and that's it. He wants to be with me, and whenever he doesn't get _his_ way, he tries to hurt me or someone I love to get me into submission. This is _just_ like when he found out Damon and I were together and then he locked me in my bedroom and starved me, then had my cousin Michael tie Damon up in the basement of the boardinghouse, or maybe it was my cousin's house-I forgot where it was, but anyway-once he let me out, Aleksandr took me into the basement and made me feed on Damon so I would feel all guilt-ridden and terrible. It sucked."

Klaus grinned. "I'm starting to look pretty good, now aren't I?"

Selina cleared her throat. "Well, not long term, but know that you aren't at the absolute bottom of my boyfriend/husband list."

He grinned. "Well at least you threw me that bone."

Selina groaned. "I can't believe I have to talk to Aleksandr of all people to find out what Myna's up to. Isn't there another way? Can't you call him up, ask him to come to a bar with you, get him drunk and then make him talk?"

Klaus nodded. "I could. But it's iffy. Honestly, if you got kidnapped by someone because you had information they needed to know, would you rather be interrogated by a woman or by a sexy man in a tight shirt?"

"Sexy man in a tight shirt," Selina said immediately. "I'd probably say even more if he took it off."

"Exactly," Klaus said. "Now you get my point."

Selina groaned one last time. "I thought I was done pimping myself out for the common good. I _was_ done. I made that decision this morning!"

"Well," Klaus said, leaning over the seat from behind her when she stopped at a stoplight. "When you see him, if he asks you to go back to wherever he's staying with and sleep with him, be _very_ inviting. Wear something that shows a lot of leg."

Selina scoffed. "Honey, you don't have to tell me how to seduce someone. I _know_ how to do it, _okay_? And I was married to your brother for ten years. If I know how to seduce anyone, it's him."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked. "I'm not. When was it you were married to him? The nineteenth century? What were you like at that point? Were you sexy?"

Selina burst out laughing. "Um, no. I was mostly just really, really bitter. When he and I met, I pulled a gun on him."

"Well, that's a start," Klaus said. "Wear some of those tiny jean shorts and a shirt that's tied up to show your belly button and you can be the cowgirl of his dreams."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Oh, my god. A _cowgirl_? You can't be serious."

"I think I am. I mean if it was me, I'd go for something else, of course, but..." He grinned.

"I think I'm well aware of what you'd go for," she said dryly. "You know, you're acting very eager about this. I'm confused."

"Well, that's because you're doing this for a very good reason," he said. "You're saving our children from decapitation at the hands of a madwoman. That makes me very enthusiastic. Besides, you hate Aleksandr anyway, so I have no reason to object to the two of you getting together. It doesn't mean anything."

"Ah," Selina nodded. "There it is again. Since I don't have any real feelings for Aleksandr, it's perfectly all right for you to encourage me to have an evening with him because you know it won't evolve into anything long-term."

"Exactly," Klaus nodded. "Now, are your cowgirl-type clothes at the house or at your apartment?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know if I _have_ any cowgirl type clothes!"

Klaus' eyes widened. "Oh, of course you do! Let's go to your closet and see what's in there. Surely we can come up with _something_."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but first we have to pick up Lucy."

"Right," Klaus nodded. "I'm proud of you for remembering that. I would have thought you'd forgotten."

Selina shook her head. "I wouldn't forget." The light turned red and they managed to make it to Stefan and Anna's without having to stop again.

* * *

><p>"Just a minute," Anna said when Selina and Klaus opened the door. "Lucy fell asleep, but I can go and get her."<p>

"Oh, don't be silly," Selina said. "Let her sleep. We can wait. Besides, it's not like she comes near me anymore anyway." They all sat down on the sofa and stared at each other.

"So, what's new?" Anna asked.

"Something big," Selina told her. "Something really, really big."

"What? What?" Anna asked eagerly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Selina looked at Klaus. "You wouldn't mind checking on Lucy, would you? In case she wakes up?"

Klaus grinned. "Oh, I get it. You want me to be gone when you tell Anna that you slept with Elijah." He rolled his eyes and headed off to Lucy's room.

Anna's eyes widened and she grabbed Selina by the shoulders. "You slept with Elijah? When? How did it happen? Was it good?"

Selina grinned. "It wasn't too long ago, actually. Maybe a couple of hours. I was having a bad time, Adrian called him, he came over, and we talked, and then..." She flushed a little.

"But what about his morals?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. He might have mentioned something about how making me feel loved was more important then his morals at that particular moment, but the words are all a little fuzzy now. And it was good. _Very_ good. It would have been perfect if Roxie hadn't come in in the middle of round two and found us. Then she told Nicky and he told your mother, and..."

"God," Anna said. "You just don't get a real break, do you?"

Selina sighed. "Well at least this break was longer than usual."

"What did Mother say?" Anna asked. "Is she ordering you and Nick to stay together?"

"I don't think so," Selina said. "But even if she did, I wouldn't listen. I've had enough of being used in relationships, you know? I just want someone who's good, and honorable and cares about me. Is that too much to ask?"

Anna hugged her. "No, it's not."

"Are you done now?" Klaus asked, coming out with Lucy. "Can we go?"

"Sure," Selina said and stood up. Then she watched in surprise as Lucy caught her eye and eagerly held her arms out.

"Hey, cutie," she said as Klaus handed Lucy over. "Seems like you like me now, huh?"

"Probably because she senses you aren't crazy anymore," Klaus said. "Maybe the time with Elijah loosened you up. Not that I couldn't have done that. If you'd thought to ask me."

Selina grinned. "Oh, being with Elijah helped me out more than you'd guess. As for you," she said, circling him. You're a stimulant. You get me all worked up and it takes me forever to calm down."

"I can't help it," he said. "That's just the way I am! So, do you want to start looking for the cowgirl costume at your apartment or at the house?"

"Cowgirl costume?" Stefan asked as he came into the living room. "I thought the two of you were working on being apart. Why would you be picking out sexy costumes?"

"Actually, _she's_ working on us being apart, Stefan," Klaus said. "I'm just an innocent bystander here who wasn't even given a chance to defend myself."

"Oh, come on!" Selina said. "You _know_ we're screwed up!"

"I think that's a matter of opinion," Klaus said. "I think we're fine. And think of Roxie. Do you realize how horrified she sounded when she called me to tell me about you and Elijah? It was worrisome."

"Oh, please," Selina said. "She doesn't really care. She just likes meddling in other people's business and making them miserable. It's like her hobby. She could probably even make a career out of it."

"Fine," Klaus said. "Think what you want, but I believe you're being too flippant about this."

"Well, I don't," Selina said. "She's used to people fearing her, so naturally she's going to throw a fit if she makes a threat and doesn't get the desired reaction."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Cowgirl costume? Explanation, please?"

"Oh, psh," Selina said. "Nicky's ex-girlfriend is killing all his hybrids for some reason that we don't know, but I have reason to believe that the kids might be in danger, so I'm going to go talk to Aleksandr, who is apparently Myna's partner in crime and see if he'll tell me anything. And apparently I'll be doing it while wearing tiny shorts and a midriff-baring top, even though I think that idea is _stupid_."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" he asked.

"You mean something that isn't lame, demeaning and sexist? Yeah, I do," she said. "Let's take Lucy back to my apartment and I'll tell you along the way."

* * *

><p>Elijah hadn't left Selina's apartment after everyone else had. In fact, he'd stayed to tidy up. Selina had many good qualities, but being neat wasn't one of them. He had pulled the vacuum out and was vacuuming under the sofa when he heard yelling and crying in the hallway that almost drowned the vacuum out. He opened the door of the apartment to see Selina and Klaus and Lucy on the other side. But none of them paid any attention to him.<p>

"...So what's going to happen is that you're going to take Aleksandr to a bar, you are going to get him drunk, and then he's going to tell us everything we need to know."

"I still say that's not going to work," Klaus said. "He's not going to tell me anything that Myna didn't want me to know in the first place. I still think you should take one for the team."

"No!" Selina said. "Besides, if you get enough drinks in him, at one point or another, he might think you're me anyway...or at least a woman."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Oh, I hope not. That would be awkward."

"Well, that's when you dunk him in the water barrel. Or-" Selina's eyes widened. "Or you could go straight to Myna and ask her youself! She's just a vampire after all. You could compel her to tell you what you want to know. That way, we'll get what we want for sure, and nobody has to humiliate themselves."

Elijah cleared his throat and reached out for Lucy, who was in tears and holding out her arms to him. "What in the world is going on?"

"My neighbor is an evil vampiress who is in cahoots with your brother Aleksandr to kill all of Nicky's hybrids, which may or may not include our children. We need to find out if that's true so we can get them out of the way somewhere if they're in trouble," Selina said to him.

"Oh?" Elijah asked with one eyebrow raised. "And how is it that you plan to accomplish this?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "We're still debating about that. I am of the opinion that some well-chosen words will do the trick, but Nicky has his doubts."

"He stood idly by while Myna pumped you full of my blood!" Klaus said. "Do you honestly believe he still cares enough about you to want to just_ tell_ you what you want to know without there being something in it for him?"

"Maybe not," Selina said. "But I'm not going to humiliate and degrade myself if there's another way." She gave Elijah a look. "Don't you think it's ridiculous that I should have to dress up in a skimpy outfit and possibly sleep with Aleksandr to get anything out of him? You'd probably lose all respect for me if I did that, right?"

"I wouldn't lose respect for you since you'd be doing it under protest, but really Niklaus, can't you be a_ little _more creative than that?" Elijah asked.

"Well, maybe you don't have to sleep with him," Klaus said. "You could make him _think_ you were going to sleep with him and then renege on it at the last minute."

Selina shook her head. "That wouldn't work. A smart man would ask for any sort of payment upfront. Wait!" Her eyes widened. "I have a plan. Everything will work perfectly."

* * *

><p>"I was surprised to get your note," Aleksandr told Selina when he opened the door to his hotel room and saw her standing on the other side wearing a hot pink cocktail dress with no sleeves and a black ribbon around the waist. "Usually you try and do everything you can to avoid me."<p>

"Well, I'm here now," she said. "May I come in, please?"

"Of course," he said. "Can I get you a drink? I know I used to discourage your fondness for the bottle, but I figure it couldn't hurt to have a little, now could it?"

Selina grinned. "Well, actually, you were right about that," she said. "And I've been making a concerted effort to really deal with my drinking, so I'll decline alcohol, but if you have any pop around, I'll take that. Coke, please."

He nodded. "Certainly. There's a machine down the hall that has that in it. I'll get you some and be back in a minute."

He returned with a can of Coke and a cup with ice. "Would you like me to pour it for you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I can do it myself." She opened the can and poured it into the glass with ice, taking a leisurely sip and putting the cup down. "Now, as to why I came. I'm concerned about you."

"What?" He asked. Clearly that hadn't been the response he'd been expecting at all. "What reason would you have to be concerned about me?"

She leaned forward. "You were there the night Myna took me and put Nicky's blood in me. I saw you. But my question is, why?"

"'Why'?" He repeated.

She took another sip and then nodded. "Yes. Why? I mean, from the looks of things, she was clearly in charge of the operation. Who _is _she? What is it about her that makes you so willing to trail along in her wake when you, an Original, are older, stronger, and more experienced than she is? Shouldn't _you_ be in charge of whatever scheme she's cooking up?"

He nodded. "It would seem that I should be. But things are a bit more complicated than that. Myna was friends with Vanessa, her second-in-command, as it were. There was an understanding between them that if Vanessa ever came to any harm, Myna would carry on her work to destroy all the werewolves and Niklaus' hybrids and leave the vampires to rule over everyone. As for how _I_ came into it, she promised me something in return for my help And I'm not the only one."

"What did she promise you?" Selina asked.

Aleksandr swallowed. "She promised me that if I helped her, she'd find a witch to perform a spell that would make me human again, make it so I wouldn't have to be a vampire at all. I never _did_ want to be, you know."

"You _didn't_?" Selina asked. "You never told me that."

"Well, it's true," he said heavily. "When it actually happened, I _did_ like it, at first. The idea that I had all the time in the world to learn everything that there was to know, that was a blessing to me. But as time went on, the novelty wore off. I watched my friends get old and die, my wife, my children. And I was still the same, never aging a day. After all was said and done, I was alone. At least that's what it felt like. Yes, I had my family, but that's not the same as coming home to the person you love and waking up in the morning with them in the bed next to you."

"If that's what you wanted, then why did you leave _me_?" Selina asked. "Why didn't you just take a risk and tell me the truth?"

"Because I was a coward," he said. "I thought that if I told you the truth, you'd think I was crazy and you'd reject me. I couldn't bear that. So when Niklaus told me that he had someone who could remove the curse from me in exchange for telling me where you were, I betrayed you. Left you. You aren't the only one I've done it to. There have been others. Several others."

"Why didn't you turn any of them?" Selina asked.

Aleksandr sighed. "Well, if _I'm_ miserable being like this, I certainly wouldn't subject anyone else to it. Not even if they begged me to. Not even if they were sick or dying. Because if I've learned one thing over the years, it's that dying gives life its point. If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, what would that knowledge inspire you to do?"

"Oh, any number of things," Selina said. "Because I wouldn't want to have regrets."

Aleksandr nodded. "Exactly. But when you have forever, it makes you lazy. Makes you take things for granted. But once you're dead, you don't get a second chance."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "You know, Adrian had a girlfriend, Helene. She was a witch. She died on her prom night, got electrocuted then drowned. She felt she'd been cheated out of a future with Adrian, so she refused to go on to wherever it is that people go when they die, choosing instead to stay earthbound, even if she had to rob others of their lives to do it."

"I know her," Aleksandr said. "She's the witch Myna recruited with a promise to save her father from the depths where he was sent by Vanessa's father for trying to kill his tribal leader five hundred years ago. Helene is the one that will give me my life back."

Selina put a hand on his. "And what is it that you have to do for Myna in return? Are my children in danger? Is Nicky? Is there anything I can do to save them?"

"Get out of your house," he said. "And take Lucy with you. Find someone who will provide you a safe haven. And tell Roxanne and Adrian that as well. That they can't stay in the houses where they live, that they should go somewhere where no one will find them."

"And what about Nicky?" Selina asked. "How can I save him?"

Aleksandr shook his head. "I can't tell you any more," he said. "I just can't."

"Of course you can tell me how to save your brother," Selina said. "Aleksandr, please. We've been getting along together so well. Don't wreck it now."

Aleksandr shook his head. "Why would I want to save the man who doomed me to be like this?" He asked. "The man that doomed our entire family? I'm sorry, but he's Myna's main target and as far as I'm concerned, she can have him."

Selina nodded. "Fine," she said. "If that's where you stand, using your logic, I can't blame you. But I don't agree with it. Nicky has children who need him and I'm not going to let him be sacrificed to some bitch just because _you're_ a coward." She stood up from the table and strode toward the door.

"Fine, then." Aleksandr's voice was quiet. "But this means that what happened to you on your birthday might happen again. Or worse could happen. I really have no control over that. It's whatever Myna decides."

Selina narrowed her eyes at him. "You heartless bastard," she said. "Believe you me, you and _Myna_ will breathe your last before Nicky ever does. That's a promise!" She left the hotel room, slamming the door behind her, and went to tell Klaus and Elijah what she'd learned.

* * *

><p>"You still look neat," Klaus said when he opened the door in response to Selina's knock. As she strode angrily through the front door and sat hard on the sofa, he groaned. "And since you're so uptight, you obviously didn't sleep with him. Did you learn <em>anything <em>helpful?"

Selina nodded. "Perhaps a little _too_ helpful."

"What did he say?" Elijah asked, sitting next to her. "It's not all bad, is it?"

"Oh, quite a bit of it's bad, but I wouldn't say _all_ of it," she told him. "Apparently, Myna is Vanessa's second-in-command, who promised to take on her mission of destroying all werewolves in the event of something happening to her. Well, werewolves and hybrids. And the kids and me_ are_ on her hit list, but Aleksandr told me that as long as the family separates and everyone goes their own way, we should be all right."

"You mean he's suggesting that all of you move different places?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Me and Lucy move one place, Nicky moves another, and Roxie and Adrian likewise."

"I would be happy to take you and Lucy in," Elijah told her. "You don't even have to ask."

"I just _bet_ you'd be happy to take her in," Klaus said.

Selina frowned at him. "Hey," she snapped, "you aren't _allowed _to be bitter. Aleksandr said that you're the main target on Myna's hit list. He was ready to just let you be killed. I told him I wouldn't let that happen. Don't make me be sorry."

"Well, maybe I should move in with the two of you and Lucy as well," Klaus said. "It's not like you don't have room, Elijah."

"No," Selina shook her head. "The point of this is for us to be _separated_. You need to find your own place."

Klaus smirked. "How convenient for you," he said to her.

She grinned back and put her arms around Elijah, who smiled ran his fingers through her hair. "It _is_ convenient for me, isn't it?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "So where am _I _supposed to go?" He asked.

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. Be creative. Make a new friend."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Do you think Stefan and Anna would let me stay with them?"

"Maybe," Selina said. "And that's certainly a possibility. You could go and ask."

Klaus nodded. "I think I will," he said.

"And be sure to let Roxie know too!" Selina called after him as he ran out of the house and straight to his car.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's weird," Roxie said to Vince. "Mom told me that Enid got a new bartender and that I'd find him interesting, but so far, I haven't seen <em>anybody<em> new at all. Do you think she was messing with me?" She followed him to his table and watched as he picked up the dirty glasses.

"Who knows?" Vince shrugged.

She grinned and punched Vince in the arm. "Maybe she doesn't like you anymore and is trying to set me up with somebody else."

"Come on," Vince took her in his arms and grinned. "Why wouldn't anybody like me? I'm so cuddly."

She kissed him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"When she heard someone clear his throat behind her, she started and turned around, finding herself face to face with a blond man she'd never seen before, but who looked strangely familiar. "Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But where's Enid?"

"In the kitchen," Roxie said, pulling away from Vince and following the man. "What do you need her for?"

"I just need to have a chat with her," he said. He eyed her keenly. "You know, you look a lot like a woman who came in here a while ago," he said. "Enid told me this woman had a child with my son."

"Really?" Roxie asked. "Was the woman pretty?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "Although not really my type."

"What was her name?" Roxie pressed.

"Selina," Enid said, coming up to them. "It was your mother. Stumbled in here early a few mornings ago. I don't really know why. She didn't say."

"Wait a minute," Ronan said to Enid. "Who is this girl?" He pointed at Roxie.

"This is Roxanne," Enid said. "The apple of your son's eye, it seems. But that's not atypical in werewolf families, now is it?"

"No," Ronan said, looking somewhat bitterly at Enid. "It wouldn't be. You made sure of that."

"Anyway," Enid said after several minutes of awkward silence, "I think I'll just make introductions, shall I? Ronan, like I told you, this is Roxanne, who is the second of Selina and Niklaus' children. Adrian is the eldest. You'd recognize him as belonging in your line if you saw him, and then little Lucy is the baby. She's blonde and blue-eyed too, but doesn't really look like anyone yet. Roxie, this is Ronan. He's your...grandfather, I guess would be the appropriate term."

"_What_?" Roxie asked. "_Really_? I should call Adrian and tell him to get himself down here! Excuse me a minute." She scampered away and Ronan grinned. "I like her," he said. "Eager little thing, isn't she?"

"That's not the term most people use, but she has her moments," Enid agreed. "I assume you'd also like to meet your son some time as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, I would. And see Lissy. You have to let me see Lissy."

Enid grinned. "Of course you can see Elissavetta," she said. "In fact, that's what I brought you back for. To say I'm sorry for everything."

Ronan grinned. "Really? I wasn't expecting that." Then his expression soured. "What are you up to, Enid? You've never been this nice to me."

"Nothing," she said. "You worry too much. I swear I'm not up to anything. Just go find the woman you love and the two of you enjoy yourselves." She patted him on the back and he went behind the bar, watching Vince intently. When a buzzing sounded, Vince pulled an object out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Vince, it's Klaus. I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Selina told me that Roxie is in danger. I need you to take her away from here until I say it's safe for the two of you to come back."

"But where should I take her?" Vince asked.

"I have a jet in a hangar a few hours from here. Take Roxie to the jet and tell the pilot to take you to the island. He'll know what that means."

"An island?" Vince asked. "Cool. I'll be sure to pack my swim trunks."

There was a laugh on the other end. "Oh, you won't need them. While you're there, I suggest the two of you get married. It would be good for her, I think."

"Oh, she won't agree to get married," Vince said. "She's opposed to it or something."

"Well, the island has a strange effect on people," Klaus said. "The atmosphere makes them do things they'd never dream of. Just trust me, all right? And don't tell Roxie any of this. Otherwise she won't want to go, and it's very important you get her out of town and keep her out of town."

"Sure," Vince said. "I'll do that." Then he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket just as Roxie came back to him.

"Adrian said he'd be here in a minute," she told Vince excitedly. "I can't believe the new bartender is my...grandfather. Now I know why Mom said I'd find him interesting."

Then, she turned as Adrian strode through the door. "Hey, what the heck did you mean when you called me?" He asked Roxie. "You can't be telling the truth and I don't have time for your tricks today."

"Adrian," Roxie told him, "look over at the bar."

"Fine," Adrian said. "I'll look at the bar and see our 'grandfather' standing right behind it." He looked where she'd indicated and started. "Oh, my god," he said. "I...wow." He walked toward Ronan and took a seat on a barstool. "Enid was right," Ronan said, giving him a grin. "I _would_ recognize you anywhere."

Adrian's eyes were still wide with shock. He put his head down on the bar and brought it back up again, as if checking to make sure Ronan wasn't a hallucination. When he was sure that Ronan was real, he sat frozen until Roxie came and slugged him on the shoulder. "What's the deal?" She asked. "Why are you so worked up?"

"Mom called," he said. "She says we're in trouble. That someone wants to kill us and we should all get away."

"That's what Vanessa tried to do for years and now she's dead," Roxie said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"You _should_," Adrian said. "This is someone else. She wants to kill you, me, Lucy, Mom, Dad...all hybrids and werewolves, basically. She's some sort of second-in-command for Vanessa, dedicated to carrying on her 'noble work'."

"Sounds like you could use a drink," Ronan said. "What can I get you?"

"Is there vodka back there?" Adrian asked. "I'll take one on the rocks."

Ronan nodded. "Okay. We'll see how you handle this one, and I might let you have more after."

"What's going on?" Enid asked. "Is there trouble?"

"Could I take one of the extra apartments upstairs?" Adrian asked her. "Apparently, even though your sister is dead, she has a follower who has me marked for death."

"Well, we can't let _that_ happen," Enid said. "You can stay as long as you need to."

* * *

><p>"That's the last of my clothes," Selina said as she shut the drawer of the dresser and looked over at Elijah. "I think I'll go make cookies. This has been a long day." She turned away from the dresser and walked toward him, putting her arms around him again. "Thanks for taking us in like this," she said. "I feel safer now."<p>

Elijah kissed her hair. "You know I want to keep you and Lucy safe," he said. "That's _so_ important to me."

She looked up at him and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He nodded and she left and headed to the kitchen where she got out ingriedients for chocolate chip cookies. When they were ready, she got them out of the oven and set them out to cool just as Lucy toddled in, grinning.

"Tookies!" she said, pointing to them. "Give me tookie!"

"No," Selina said firmly. "You have to wait."

"Me want!" Lucy wailed. "Me want! Me want! Me _want_!"

"Lucy, you have to wait," Selina repeated, picking her up and preparing to take her into the living room. Tears were streaming down Lucy's cheeks now.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked. He saw the cookies next to the stove. "These look good, I think I'll have one." Before Selina could stop him, he picked one up and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened. "Hot!" he said. "Hot, hot, hot!" He spat out the bits of cookie in the sink.

"_See_?" Selina said to Lucy. "_That's_ why I didn't want you to have any cookies yet. So you wouldn't burn your poor tongue." She kissed Lucy on her cheek.

Elijah was wincing. "So it's all right for _me_ to burn my tongue?"

"You didn't give me time to stop, you, did you?" Selina asked him. She went and put Lucy in the living room and then came back. "I have the perfect remedy for that," she grinned. "Shut your eyes and open your mouth."

He looked surprised, then humored her. Giggling, she went to the refrigerator and took out a can of spray whipped cream, pointing the nozzle directly at Elijah's open mouth and pressing down. When his mouth was so full he couldn't close it without bits of whipped cream spurting out onto his chin, his eyes popped opened and he swallowed.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"Well it distracted you from being upset about your tongue, didn't it?" She asked. "Besides, it's fun to eat spray whipped cream straight from the can. See?"

He winced as she sprayed it directly into her mouth and swallowed. Then she looked back up at him. "What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take revenge on you for that little trick," Elijah said, coming toward her. "How should I do it? If I recall, you're very ticklish..."

He grabbed her and started tickling her. She started laughing and squirming, but eventually, she managed to get the whipped cream can pointing directly between his eyes. "Tickle me some more and I'll shoot, I swear," she said.

He grinned. "You wouldn't." But when he grabbed for her again, she smirked and let the whipped cream fly. It got all over his face and in his hair.

"See?" She said. "I told you. But you didn't believe me!" However, she reached over and wiped some of the whipped cream out of his eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away, Elijah said, "It's getting kind of late, isn't it? How about I put Lucy to bed and meet you in the bedroom?"

"Sure," Selina grinned. "But don't forget to wash off your face first."

Elijah washed off his face with a damp wash cloth and went into the living room, where he found Lucy sleeping soundly on the floor. He picked her up and put her to bed, then ran eagerly to the bedroom where Selina was waiting for him.

"Did she go down easy?" Selina asked.

"Pretty much," he nodded and began undressing, knowing that Selina was watching him intently. "She was already asleep when I found her in the living room." When he was undressed and climbing into bed beside her, she grinned. "Well, Lucy might have gone down easily, but _I_ won't!" She took a pillow and hit Elijah on the head with it, then he took it away and grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissing her. When he pulled away, he said, "You're in a feisty mood tonight, aren't you?"

She grinned. "Oh, hell yes!" She managed to get him down on the bed and straddle him. "Last time you got to play with me," she said, leaning forward so that her hair brushed his chest. "Now I get to play with _you_." Grinning wickedly, she rolled off him and went under the covers, slipping off his boxers and slowly stroking him. He moaned and shifted a little. He shut his eyes and relaxed. "You like that?" Selina asked after a moment.

"Oh, god, yes," he replied. "Please don't tell me you're finished."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm not." Then, he felt her tongue slowly circle his tip and make its way up his shaft with little licks. He moaned again. He felt like he was going to explode. Finally, he came spectacularly when she wrapped her lips around his length and began sucking greedily. The force of his release was something he'd never felt before. When she climbed back on him, he flipped her over so she was underneath him and looking up at him wickedly. "I just rocked you like a hurricane, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, nibbling her earlobe. "Now, it's _your_ turn."

She grinned. "Bring it on."


	49. Waging War

Selina woke up the next morning after being gently shaken awake. She sat up slowly and took a deep breath. "What's going on?" She asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven in the morning," Elijah said.

"Oh, okay," Selina lay back down on her pillow. "Wake me up when it's noon." She paused and turned back to him with a grin. "Unless you're feeling a little..._amorous_, in which case I suddenly feel very awake."

Elijah laughed and rubbed her shoulders a little. "Actually, and you might hate me for this, I woke you up to tell you that I'm going to go check on Lucy. I know I should have just let you sleep, but I didn't want you to wake up by yourself and think I'd left you."

Selina leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. "Well, aren't you sweet?" She said, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I try my best." He got out of bed and put the covers over her. "Are you going to be able to get back to sleep, or have I wrecked it for you?"

"Oh, no," Selina shook her head and snuggled under her blankets. "I fall asleep very easily. Especially if I've been worked very hard the night before."

He smirked, heading for the door, and when he put his hand on the knob, she looked at him again, laying on her side and balancing on one elbow. "If Lucy wants a cookie for breakfast, she can have one now, but just one."

He nodded. "All right, I'll remember that." He headed out of their room and into Lucy's room. She was wide awake, sitting up, and as he walked in, eyeing him intently. When he reached her crib she held out her arms and he picked her up.

"Tookie!" She said brightly. He laughed. "Your mother thought you'd want one of those." They went into the kitchen and he gave her one. She took it and took a bite. Some crumbs and spit dribbled down her chin. Elijah wiped her off and took her to her room to get her dressed and then they went to see Selina.

"It's sad that that she has more energy than I do," Selina said, taking Lucy and giving her a kiss.

"Well, she_ is _significantly younger than you," Elijah pointed out. "That could have something to do with it."

Selina socked him in the arm. "And I'm significantly younger than _you_. That doesn't have anything to do with anything."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry." Elijah put up his hands and slowly backed toward the door. "So what are you going to do today?" He asked. "What _can_ you do?"

"What do you mean, 'what can I do'?" Selina asked.

"Well, you_ do_ remember that you and Lucy aren't just here for a casual visit," Elijah said. "You told me that Aleksandr said someone was out to kill you."

"Ah, yes," Selina nodded. "Myna. Stupid woman. Yeah, she's up to something, but I can't afford to hide from her, can I? Even if that _is_ the smarter idea."

"She's killed lots of hybrids and you aren't scared of her?" Elijah asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "She's just a vampire. And younger than me. The only extra arroow she's got in her knowledge quiver is that she and Vanessa were friends, so she's probably picked up some extra things in terms of know-how, but I think otherwise, she's pretty unremarkable. It's like you being scared of me just because Nicky gave me something a little extra. Would you be?"

Elijah shook his head. "Of course not. But if you need to go out today, please do me a favor and watch out for yourself. And Lucy."

Selina nodded. "I will. And I _do_ have to go out. I need to tell Damon what's going on with Myna in case she finds out about Sam and gets any ideas in her head. And there are some other things that need talking about as well. So I'll take Lucy with me when I go to Damon's and you can have the day to yourself. I'm sure you can think of something to do until tonight."

He grinned. "Or, I can spend the day thinking of the something that _we_ are going to do tonight..."

She smiled back. "Whatever floats your boat. I'll call you when I get to Damon's to let you know that I got there okay."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Thank you," he said. "I know you find that irritating, it's just that..."

"No," she shook her head. "It's nice to know that somebody cares." They all stood in silence for a moment, then Selina cleared her throat. "I think I'll put some cookies in a bag and bring them with us," she said. "It'll be a nice treat."

* * *

><p>Damon opened the front door and started a little when he saw Selina and Lucy on the other side. He was so surprised that he almost backed into Sam, who was standing right behind him and it was only Sam's screech of surprise that stopped him from being squished against a wall. "Sorry about that, Sammy," Damon said, picking him up. "It's just that Mommy and Lucy came to visit and Daddy wasn't expecting them."<p>

"Yeah, I know," Selina said. "And I'm sorry about that. I should have called first. Mama would be disappointed. Are we interrupting something? Were you going out with Wendy?"

"Oh, no," Damon shook his head. "It's not that. Come in."

They came in and sat down on the sofa, doing their usual switch with Sam and Lucy so that Lucy was in Damon's lap and Sam was in Selina's.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" Damon asked. "It's nothing serious, is it?"

Selina nodded. "Actually, it kind of is. I've moved into Elijah's now, and..."

"Oh," Damon's eyebrow went up. "So Klaus finally gave you the divorce, huh?"

Selina scoffed and took off her jean jacket, putting it on the sofa beside her. "Of course he didn't. It'll be _doomsday_ before that happens. I've decided to take action and get the divorce myself. But that actually isn't why I'm living with Elijah now. The truth is, I'm in hiding from some crazy vampire who's Vanessa's second-in-command, and whose current goal is to_ destroy _all werewolves and hybrids, _especially_ Nicky and family. So all of us have separated in the hopes that she'll be less likely to kill us that way."

"Has she tried to kill you before?" Damon asked. "This woman, I mean? Is that how you know she's trouble?"

"Well, it was her fault that I went crazy and bit Lucy," Selina said. "She knew she wouldn't be able to kill Nicky's family directly, so she tried to have me do it as an inside job. Luckily _that _failed."

"Does Enid know?" Damon asked. "You should tell her if she doesn't."

Selina ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, I'm sure she knows," she said. "She keeps an eye on all activity connected to her twin sister, 'cause she knows that just because Vanessa is dead, that doesn't mean she's stopped causing trouble."

"Great," Damon said dryly. "She's the bitch that wouldn't die. And here I thought your mother-law did us all a favor when she skinned her alive, or turned her inside out, or whatever."

"Bitch!" Sam said brightly, showing all his teeth.

"Sammy, we don't talk like that," Selina said. She gave Damon a look. "And you watch what you say around him. Little kids are like sponges."

"Oh, please," Damon said. "It's just a word. And like you'd describe Vanessa any other way."

"That's not the point," Selina said. "The point is that he's too young to be swearing. And you probably let him do a whole bunch of other stuff he's too young for too."

Damon shook his head. "No, I don't. You act like I sit down in front of the TV with him and all we do is watch porn or something. Well, we don't, all right? It's all football and cartoons and three hours of educational programming. I don't even have a drink afterward, either. I run off my boredom with a game of tag in the yard, and when he goes down for his nap, _that's_ when I turn on all the 'inappropriate' stuff."

"Really?" Selina asked. "That surprises me."

"Yeah," Damon said huffily. "Really. You make it seem like im out to corrupt him or something."

"Well, I'm sorry," Selina said. "But you aren't exactly sugarcoating things, are you?"

"What's the point of that?" Damon asked. "Nothing is sugar-coated in the real world. Bad things happen to people every day. I think it would be best if he knew about it from the beginning, rather than living in some fantasy world of unicorns and puppies."

Selina sucked in a breath. "So he's just a baby, but you want to take away his innocence so he learns how the world works way too early? He has years and years to learn that. He's too young to have heavy stuff on his shoulders. He's too young to understand any of it."

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try to explain it to him," Damon said. "Do you want him to end up like Lucy when you attacked her? She was as scared as hell. I remember the look on her face."

"And you think I don't?" Selina asked. "You don't think that haunts me every day? Because it does, all right? It does. It hurts me so bad to know that I wrecked her life that way."

"You didn't wreck anything," Damon said. "She's little and I bet she doesn't remember it anymore anyway."

"Yeah, but I do, all right? I remember what it feels like to want to hurt someone you love even though it's totally against everything you believe in. I just wish I could make myself forget it."

"But that's not going to happen. So what you have to do, instead of dwelling on that, is to move on, show Lucy that yes, there _are_ bad things in the world, and no, you won't always be able to stop her from getting hurt no matter how much you want to, but that you _will _always be there to help her pick up the pieces and support her no matter what happens. I think that's best." Damon said.

Selina nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't control everything. I can just control how I react." She locked eyes with him."If I let my fear and my guilt taint all my interactions with her, that will make me as bad as my mother, won't it?"

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "And I bet you don't want Sam and Lucy to grow up like you did."

Selina shook her head. "No, not at all. I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone." She paused. "And speaking of being as bad as my mother, the main reason why I came over here was because I wanted to talk to you about how we're going to raise Sam, although I guess you already answered my question."

"What do you mean 'how we're going to raise Sam'? Are you saying that you want to take him?"

"Oh, no!" Selina said quickly. "Of course not. I just wondered how we were going to handle it when he asks about the werewolf thing and the vampire thing. Because you know he's going to, eventually. I bet you think we should be open about that."

"Well, yeah," Damon nodded. "I think we should _tell_ him about what we are and his heritage, but I won't encourage him to go try and become either himself."

"Really?" Selina asked. He was surprising her left and right today.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean, neither you nor I chose to be vampires, did we?" he asked. "And if somebody said to you, 'I could make it so you never had to be a vampire again," wouldn't you say yes?"

"I've been there, remember?" Selina asked. "Before I became a hybrid. A werewolf bite made me human again, like it does for all vampires with inactive werewolf genes."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "So if he asks about being a vampire, we're going to tell him, 'sure, go ahead and try it out for awhile, and if you hate it, we can always change you back, no harm no foul'?"

Selina shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I'm no master of male psychology, but it seems to me like telling a guy he can't do something just makes him want to do it more. Am I wrong?"

"No," Damon rolled his eyes.

"So if we say to Sam, 'you can't be a vampire,' then he might just try to go behind our backs and get someone...say, Lucy or one of his other siblings...to turn him without us knowing about it. But _if_ we carefully monitor his experience as a vampire...then maybe..."

"I don't think we should monitor it," Damon said. "Let him make his own mistakes. Once he spends a couple of days bloodlusting in the woods and killing bunnies, _then_ we'll see how much fun he thinks being a vampire is."

Selina hugged Sam to her as if Damon was threatening to chew him up and spit him out. "That's _horrible_. You're just going to let him kill innocent people in order to prove a point?"

"Stop freaking out," Damon said. "He might not even be curious. I don't know. It's a possibility. A remote one, but still a possibility."

Suddenly, Selina felt something strange. She looked down. Sam had his little hand in her pocket and was trying to get out the cookie bag. When he finally pulled it out, he grinned. "Cookie!"

Selina looked down at the cookies. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I brought those."

Damon smirked. "Good thing you put the cookies in a bag," he said. "Otherwise, the chocolate would have melted all over the inside of your pocket."

"I've had that happen, actually," Selina said. "Mini Hershey bar. Not an experience I'd care to repeat." She watched Sam take out a cookie and drop the bag on the floor. "You want to go give the bag to your sister, Sport?" Damon asked. "That would be a nice thing to do." He handed Sam the cookie bag and gave him a gentle spank, pushing him in Lucy's direction. Sam slowly toddled toward Lucy, and when he reached her, he held the bag out. Lucy reached out to take it from him, then he snatched it out of her reach and ran away, giggling like crazy.

Wailing angrily, Lucy ran after him. Damon and Selina sat in silence on the sofa for a few seconds, and then Damon stood up and held his hand out ot her. "Do you think we should go and make sure they don't kill each other?" he asked. "If this is how all their interactions go, I'm dreading the future."

She took his hand and they ran to Damon's bedroom, where they found Sam trying to climb Damon's dresser and get the cookies even further out of Lucy's reach. Then, Selina watched in surprise as Lucy sped over to and on top of the dresser, snatching the bag out of Sam's grasp and pushing him off the dresser. Selina caught Sam before he hit the floor, and then looked up at Lucy, who happily sat atop the dresser, munching on the cookies and looking like the queen of the world. "Oh, my god," she whispered.

"How early did Roxie and Adrian show off their powers?" Damon asked her.

Selina shrugged. "I forget, but I _know_ it wasn't as early as this. Maybe they just didn't feel a need to. I don't know. I really can't explain it." She sat Sam down on the bed and checked him for injuries while Damon pulled Lucy off the dresser and took her to the kitchen, where he sat her down in his lap and watched her eat.

"Are those good?" He asked her. She nodded, pulling one out of the bag and sticking it in his mouth.

"Thank you," he said, his mouth full of cookie. He swallowed and she leaned against him. "Why are you so mean to your brother?" He asked her. "You should be nice. He's not as strong as you."

Lucy held up the bag. "Tookies," she said seriously.

"Oh." He nodded. "I get it. When there are cookies at stake it's every girl or boy for themselves, huh?"

Lucy nodded. "Tookies nummy."

By the time Selina emerged from the bedroom with Sam in her arms, there was only one cookie left. Damon gently took the bag out of Lucy's hand and put it on the table where she couldn't reach it, then he handed the bag to Selina. "Lucy thought it would be nice to give Sammy the last cookie," he said.

Selina grinned and ruffled Lucy's hair. "Isn't that sweet? That's a very nice thing to do, Lucy Loo."

Lucy scowled and then buried her face in Damon's shirtfront, while Selina handed Sam the bag and he triumphantly grabbed the cookie out and ate it. Selina took the bag from him and they went into the kitchen to throw it away. "I might make a batch of these a week and send some here," she said. "I had no idea they were so popular."

"Would you do that?" Damon asked. "Then I could hide them and I might actually_ get _one once in awhile."

Selina gave him a fake sad look. "Aww, poor baby. Don't you remember that the main rule of war is 'every man for himself'?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if that applied since the opposition consisted of babies," Damon said. "I wasn't sure if it would be fair or not."

"Well, you've learned that if you want cookies, you have to be sneaky, or..." She opened her purse and pulled out a second bag, putting it in a drawer where Sam and Lucy couldn't reach it, giving Damon a wink. "...Or have somebody in your acquaintence with access to a really big oven and time for lots of trips to the grocery store."

Damon looked like he was about to cry. "Can I hug you?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Why not?"

He squeezed her so tight that she almost lost her breath, and when he let her go, he pulled the cookies out of the drawer, opened the bag, and breathed deeply. Then, he shut the bag and held it to his chest. "I will guard these with my life," he said.

She giggled. "You do that," she said. "I hope you enjoy them."

"Do you have to go?" Damon asked. "It sounds like you have to go."

Selina shook her head. "No, I don't. I can stay." She put Sam down and expected him to toddle away, but instead he got down on the floor and clung to her leg, refusing to let go. "I'm not going anywhere, Sammy," she said to him. "You can let me go now. Let's go and play."

He stared at her intently for a few minutes, and when he was convinced that she was telling the truth, he let go, and he and Selina went off to his bedroom to play with his trucks and Damon and Lucy stayed in the living room and read magazines to figure out what would be on television that evening.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me again why we're moving in here?" Tessa asked. "I know you explained before, but I didn't quite get it."<p>

Adrian sighed and sat down on the bed. "It's like this," he said patiently. "My father and his siblings and his mom and stepdad are the first vampires ever made. But my dad's _biological _father, that bartender, Ronan, _he's_ a werewolf."

"So?" Tessa asked. "What's the big deal? Everyone who comes in here is a werewolf."

"Ah-ha, but there's something...else," Adrian winced. "I'm a vampire too."

Tessa's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm a vampire too," Adrian repeated. "And that's the whole reason why we have to move in here. Well, not specifically because _I'm_ a vampire, but..."

"Take a deep breath, and start again," Tessa said. "This is complicated."

Adrian nodded. "Okay. My dad had a human mother and a werewolf father. His father is the new bartender downstairs, in fact. He and my grandma had an affair because her actual husband was like, evil or boring or something and that affair led to my dad, but Grandmother, of course, didn't tell the truth until after Dad's werewolf gene got activated and she had no other choice. By then, the whole family had had a run-in with Enid's sister Vanessa and because of that, were the first vampires ever made."

"So your dad is a werewolf _and_ a vampire at the same time?" asked Tessa, looking shocked. Then recognition dawned. "Wait...I knew that. He made Vince the same thing. I remember now."

Adrian nodded. "Yeah. Roxie, me, my mom and my sister Lucy are all vampire-werewolf hybrids too. And that's why you and I have to move into the bar for a little while. Because right now, there is a vampire named Myna out and about who was a follower of Vanessa's that wants to kill every hybrid and werewolf that walks the earth. And she can't kill us if she doesn't know where we are."

"All right," Tessa nodded, looking a little shell-shocked. "I suppose that answers all of my questions...for now." She paused, then cleared her throat. "Wait, I assume Helene knew all about this?"

Adrian nodded. "Well, yeah. Our dads know each other. We grew up together."

Tessa hit Adrian in the shoulder. "The guy mentioned that! The guy who wants me to kill Helene! He said that he liked your dad for putting Alistair Fale in his place."

"Wow, and he didn't think that eternal servitude at the hands of a meglomanical vampire-werewolf hybrid was punishment enough for killing his clan leader?"

Tessa shook her head. "Apparently not."

"What else did he say?" Adrian asked. "The man, I mean? Did he mention any loopholes that could lead to Alistair being kept alive?"

Tessa shook her head. "If he did, I don't remember it." They sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm bored," Adrian said after a moment. "I can't just sit up here and wait to be slaughtered. That's cowardly. I want to find this woman and kill her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tessa asked. "You said she wants to kill everyone like you."

Adrian smirked at Tessa. "Just because she _wants_ something, doesn't mean she's going to get it. All the other hybrids she's killed are common garden variety hybrids, not special ones, like my dad and me. In fact, I bet if I called my dad right now, he and I could make quick work of that bitch, whoever she is."

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Tessa asked. "What if she _does_ end up killing you? I'll be lonely, you know?"

He ran a hand over her cheek. "How could you be lonely if I died?" He asked. "We haven't even known each other that long."

Tessa nodded. "Good point. What if I said life would be harder because it would mean I'd have to deal with our siblings' drama by myself if you died?"

Adrian burst out laughing. "I _will_ give you that one. Roxie's no picnic, even on a good day. Your brother is a saint."

"You're still going to call your Dad, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking out his phone. "I am. But I _swear_ to you that everything is going to be okay. Thanks to my dad and his awesome genes, I'm damn near indestructible. And I very much doubt my father would just let me die."

* * *

><p>Klaus' phone was on the table next to the television. It started ringing and when it wouldn't stop, Anna finally picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Aunt Anna, it's Adrian. Dad's not around?"

Anna shook her head even though Adrian couldn't see it. "No, I'm afraid not. He and Stefan went out hunting. They promised to bring me leftovers. What do you need him for? You_ never _need him."

"Well, Dad told you about why he's living with you, right?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "I heard it from your mom. Apparently, you all are in some kind of trouble."

"I don't think of it as trouble," Adrian replied. "Just a little annoyance that needs to be taken care of. And I want Dad to help me. He's always saying that he wants us to have a deep father-son bonding moment and I figure this is just as good a time as any."

"I'll let him know when he gets back," Anna said. "Until then, sit tight and try your best not to do anything rash."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "All right, Aunt Anna. I won't. Oh, and when Dad comes to the bar to meet me, tell him to bring Grandma too."

"What?" Anna asked. "You aren't seriously suggesting your father take Mother to a bar. She'd _hate_ it!"

"Oh, I'm sure she'd find something or someone there that would be worth the trip," Adrian said slyly. "Goodbye, Aunt Anna. And please, don't forget to tell Dad I called."

Just as she shut off the phone, Stefan and Klaus walked in the door with Elissavetta coming in behind them.

"You were on my phone!" Klaus said, snatching it off the table and glaring at Anna. "Don't touch my phone."

"Now don't be a child, Niklaus," Elissavetta said to him. "If you didn't want anyone touching your phone, you should have remembered to bring it with you." She peered at Anna. "Who called, dear?"

"Adrian," Anna said to Klaus. "He said that he wants to hunt down whoever is threatening you and kill them, but he would like your help because he wants to bond. He's living at some bar and wants you to bring Mother with you when you go to meet with him."

"Why would I want to go to a _bar_?" Elissavetta asked, looking horrified. "Bars are no place for women like me!"

Anna shrugged. "I know, I _told_ Adrian that. But he was insistent. He said there was someone there you might find interesting."

"What would it hurt?" Klaus asked her. "This is a werewolf bar. You might meet someone new."

Elissavetta sighed. "I suppose I could stay for a few minutes. Adrian hasn't once lied to me or led me astray, so I trust him."

"All right," Klaus said. "Let's go."

They walked out the door and Anna looked at Stefan. "Can you believe they're taking Mother to a _bar_?" She asked him. He came and sat down next to her. "I wouldn't," he said. "This is the same woman who got so upset with the fact that there would only be 'vulgar flavored' cherry truffles available our wedding that she made the caterer cry and he never came back. I don't know who I feel more sorry for: everyone at the bar, or your mother."

Anna nodded. "I agree. But at least we don't have to go. Nor do we have to babysit anyone's kids..."

"...Or deal with anyone's drama," Stefan added, "romantic or otherwise. It's just you, and me and..."

Anna grinned. "Those leftovers you promised me?"

Stefan stood up and pulled her up with him, putting a finger to his lips and leading her outside to where a pretty brunette in a nighgown was chained to the side of the house. She was whimpering and in tears. "Let me go home...she whispered. "Please..."

"I brought her fresh, just for us," Stefan said. "I didn't even eat anything while Klaus and I were out." He removed the girl's nightgown and she stood naked in front of him. "What parts do you want?" He asked Anna. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"I'll take the legs and feet," Anna said. She grinned and whispered right in Stefan's ear. "I know you like a woman's torso..."

He nodded. "But you know where we have to start. Otherwise, she'll squirm." They each stuck fangs in either side of her neck and sucked on her until she was unconscious, then Stefan tore her legs from her body and handed them over to Anna, who sucked greedily until the bloodflow ebbed. Stefan took the girl's arms and sucked them nearly dry, and then he and Anna both finished up the girl's stomach, burying the remains behind the house, then showering off and heading to bed.

* * *

><p>Adrian hung up his phone and grinned. "Is your dad coming?" Tessa asked, putting her hand on top of his.<p>

"I hope so," Adrian said. "I would pay big money to see the look on Grandmother's face when she sees Ronan again."

"Not to mention your father," Tessa said. "Unless he's already _met_ his father."

Adrian shook his head. "No, he hasn't. It'll be a shock for him, too." He stood up, grinning. "And I better get down there if I don't want to miss it." He grinned at her. "Do you want to come too?"

Tessa shook her head. "Nah, this is a family thing. I'll sit the first meeting out and join in the next one."

"All right," Adrian nodded. "If you're sure."

He headed downstairs and sat at the bar.

"Need another vodka?" Ronan asked him.

Adrian leaned forward. "Actually, I have a feeling that in a little bit, it'll be _you_ who needs the vodka."

"What makes you say that?" Ronan asked.

"I invited some people here who you'll be interested to meet. Well, actually, you know one. You know one well. But you don't know the other."

"Who are they?" Ronan asked, narrowing his eyes at Adrian. "I don't like games, lad."

"My grandmother," Adrian said after a moment. "My grandmother and my father."

Ronan's eyes widened. "Lissy? Lissy's coming here?"

Adrian nodded. "I've never heard her called that before, but I think so, yes."

"Of course you've never heard her called that!" Ronan said, slapping Adrian on the back so hard that he fell off the bar stool he was sitting on and landed hard on the floor. "_I_ only called her that."

"All right, all right," Adrian said, getting up and rubbing his backside. he'd probably bruised his tailbone. He sat at a table far away from the bar and watched the door for several minutes until finally it opened and someone new entered, making the bar lapse into silence. She looked around, sniffed as if she smelled something icky, and then gingerly sat down at a table. Adrian was trying not to laugh, but failing. Then, he slowly got up and walked to the table.

"Adrian!" Said Elissavetta when she recognized him. "How is it that you can patronize a place like this? With all these brutish, uncouth people?"

Adrian said nothing right away, but instead kept his eyes on Ronan as the latter strode out from behind the bar and put a hand on Elissavetta's shoulder. "Come now, Lissy," he said. "You never used to mind brutish, uncouth people. In fact, I believe you found us quite delightful...for a time."

Elissavetta turned around slowly. When she saw Ronan, the color drained from her face. She tried to stand up from her chair, but fell to the floor in a faint instead. Klaus got down and started to pick her up, but Ronan got to her first, locking eyes with Klaus.

"Don't worry, lad," he said, picking Elissavetta up. "I've got her."

"Who _are_ you?" Klaus asked.

It was then that Adrian decided to clear his throat. "Dad, meet your dad. Your biological one, I mean."

Klaus didn't bother looking at Adrian while he was speaking. He kept his eyes on Ronan. "Is Adrian making that up?" He asked Ronan quietly.

"I don't believe so," Ronan said. "Enid tells me that's the case and although she has many faults, being a liar isn't one of them."

"What's going on?" Enid called.

Klaus and Ronan turned around quickly. "Is this my father?" Klaus asked her, pointing to Ronan, who still held the unconscious Elissavetta. Enid came out from behind the bar and looked at the two men, and then down at the woman Ronan held, clicking her tongue. "My, my. _She_ didn't take that very well, did she? And here I thought I was doing you both a favor by bringing you together..." She sighed. "I suppose it was just a shock and she'll be grateful when she wakes up." She looked at Ronan. "She'll need to lie down. You can take her up to the bed in my apartment if you're tired of holding on to her."

"I don't think I ever could be," Ronan said and he, Klaus and Adrian took Elissavetta upstairs as Enid gazed sourly after them. "Well isn't that sweet?" She asked no one in particular, and set an empty table for some new customers.

* * *

><p>By the time they got Elissavetta upstairs and splashed some water on her face, she was awake again. She looked at the faces of the three men who stood over her and grinned. "It's like looking at three versions of the same handsome man," she said. She tried to sit up and Ronan grabbed her arm to help her. "You're going to be all right?" He asked.<p>

She nodded. "Yes, I will. I just wasn't prepared to see you. I'm not sure you're aware of it, but by all rights you should be _dead_ by now."

"As should you," Ronan replied. "But _I_ was brought back by Enid because she wanted to be altruistic and reunite us, and by that I mean you and me, not me and her."

"I think she's up to something," Elissavetta said, narrowing her eyes. "What could she be up to?"

"I don't know," Ronan replied. "But don't think I've not been thinking along those same lines myself."

While his parents talked, Klaus took Adrian to a corner. "What's going on?" He asked him. "What did you tell Anna that was so important you needed to see me?" He looked at Elissavetta and Ronan. "Unless _they_ were it."

Adrian shook his head. "They were part of it, but not _all_ of it," he clarified. "I've decided I want to go after the vampire who's killing all the hybrids, the one who worked with Vanessa. But I'll need help. Will you help me?"

"Of course," Klaus said. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But does your mother know about this?"

Adrian shook his head. "No. Should we tell her?"

Klaus scoffed. "No, of course not. That will make her worry, _and_ she'll try and stop us. And at the rate my hybrids are being killed, your mother's fretting is something we can't afford. After we're done, we'll send her her long letters about our heroic exploits. I've always wanted to do that, but the opportunity never came up."

"So you'll help me, but I can't say anything to Mom," Adrian said.

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I think that would be best."

Adrian nodded and they walked back to the bed where Elissavetta still lay. "What were you two talking about that was so secret you couldn't share it with the rest of us?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm having trouble with someone who's killing people close to me, and Adrian and I are going to go deal with her," Klaus said.

"Well, that's nice," Elissavetta said. "This is the first time the two of you have really done anything together, isn't it?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "Anything successful anyway."

"It wasn't _our_ fault the car broke down in the snow and Mom and Pete had to come and rescue us while she was pregnant with Roxie," Adrian said. "And it gave us a good story to tell, didn't it?"

Ronan grinned. "If you're going on a quest, I think a celebration is in order. Just like we used to do in the old days before we went off to war. Of course those celebrations often lasted several days, but..."

"And I think_ that's _because it took several days to recover from all the drinking you did," Elissavetta said. "Good soldiers should at least be able to stay on their horses and I know for a fact that that's something men can't do after several hours at a tavern."

"We don't have several days to spare," Adrian said. "I think it would be best if we left tomorrow. But we can still party tonight. And we can do it at my uncle's. Then you can meet my mom for real."

* * *

><p>Selina sat locked in their bedroom at Elijah's and did her best to concentrate on the book she was reading. It was difficult though, because Ronan, Adrian, Klaus and Elissavetta were in the dining room making the most awful racket. It had been that way for quite some time.<p>

Finally, she looked up when the door opened and Elijah stood on the other side, breathing hard.

"Are you done being stubborn now?" She asked. "Do you want me to come and help you?"

He slammed the door closed, strode over to her and pulled her to him. "Yes, you can help me," he said. "You can be a _big_ help." He pulled her to him and kissed her for a bit before she pushed him away. "Stop!" she said. "How much have you had to drink tonight anyway?"

He grinned. "Not much. I can still perform, I promise."

"Oh, no," Selina shook her head. "I don't sleep with drunk men anymore. Last time I did that, nine months later, I had Sam. I don't want to repeat that experience...yet."

"You _do_ have to be careful, don't you?" Elijah asked. "You know, most of your children happened after you got drunk, didn't they? Adrian, Roxie, Sam..."

"Yeah, so there's a pattern," Selina said. "I've learned from it. And since I don't believe you're as with it as you claim, I am going to tuck you into bed and we are going to wait and have sex in the morning. Now, you get in bed, no arguments, and I will be back with a cold cloth for your head, and some pills if you want them."

He let her leave, but when she came back, she screeched and dropped the pills and washcloth on the floor. "Oh, my god," she said. "Oh, my god." Elijah was grinning at her from the bed. And he was naked. "I can wait all night," he said. "I'm nothing if not patient. But as I recall...you aren't."

She whimpered and inched her way toward the bed, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, peeling it off and throwing it beside the bed. Then, she boosted herself up and crawled over to him, kissing him. Then, he grabbed her and set her down underneath him, kissing down her neck and then unhooking her bra and throwing it down on the floor so he had a clear shot at her breasts, which he sucked on for quite awhile before tickling her so much she couldn't breathe. Then, she undid her pants and he pulled them off and he put his hand over her panties and rubbed her a little, causing her to moan and squeak, before he stripped off her panties, kissing the inside of her thighs before he parted her placed his lips gently against her, slowly entering her with his tongue. She was writhing underneath him now. He then removed his tongue and reached inside her with his finger, gently squeezing her pulsing mound between his fingers. She screamed and bucked forward and he grabbed her with his free arm and kissed her deeply, then slowly removed his fingers from her before entering her and sending them both spinning into pleasurable nothingness that, if they were lucky, would last forever...or at least until morning.


	50. Let's Get Together

"Well, that's a stunningly inappropriate breakfast ensemble." Selina narrowed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She was barefoot, her dark hair was loose on her shoulders, and she wore a short purple silk bathrobe. "I would say 'thank you' but I don't want to encourage you." She elbowed Klaus aside a little and made it to the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup.

"I don't see why you can't just take a compliment," he said.

"Oh, please," Selina turned around. "I know you only compliment anyone if there's something in it for you, and I'm no longer some pathetic little girl who clings to the first person who gives her an ounce of approval. I've improved myself. I have standards now."

Klaus smirked and nodded. "Elijah, you mean?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I have a better thing going with him than I ever did with you. He loves me. He said so."

"Did he really?" Klaus asked, circling her. "Or is that just something you made up in your head as a reason why you shouldn't come back and be with me?"

"No, he _has_," Selina insisted. "And if I'm wrong and he hasn't, he will."

Klaus shook his head. "No, he won't. He hasn't yet and he probably never will. Why _is_ it that you always find yourself attracted to men who can't make a commitment?"

"You're one of them," Selina said. "So why don't you tell me."

Klaus frowned. "I _was_ willing to make a commitment," he said. "It was _you_ who left _me_, remember, kitten?"

"I had my reasons," Selina said. "Someone was after me. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"After you?" Klaus said, coming up short. "Why? Who was it?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know. I think he was some sort of vampire cop. I had a rash of bad luck before I went to Europe in '23, several bad relationships...the bubble-gum loving bum, the guy with six wives, the guy who accused me of cheating on him with the milkman, the artsy type who was always out looking for himself...the list goes on and on. Whenever I found out about what they did, I would kill them...slowly, horribly...without mercy. And finally, my bad girl ways caught up to me and the vigilante vampire cop showed up, wanting to either confine me or kill me for supposedly betraying our kind to those who want to destroy us...he caught up with me in '29 cause I guess you and I had a little too much fun. I left Europe, came back here and led a quiet life, and he must've lost interest in me." She shrugged.

"I had no idea," he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "Because I knew if I did, you'd try to stop me. And I couldn't afford that. I just couldn't." She paused. "But what's the good of dwelling on it, since it's over now and we can't do anything to change it? We just have to move on..."

"That's sort of a defeatist attitude, isn't it?" Klaus asked.

Selina shook her head. "No, it's not. I can't be with you anymore, Nicky. Back then, we were together because we loved each other. Why are we together now?"

Klaus' eyes got big. "Because we still love each other. Nothing's changed."

Selina shook her head. "No, we don't. You're just telling me what you think I want to hear. The reason why we're together now is because you got so mad at me for leaving you that you made me forget you when I came to try and apologize for what happened, and you hung on to that anger for so many years that when you needed somebody to have your hybrid babies, you picked me, not because you loved me, but because you knew it would make me miserable, and you wanted me to pay. But if you aren't mad at me anymore, if you really _do_ love me, you should let me go. You should want me to be happy. Divorce me, please."

Klaus hiked an eyebrow. "You want me to divorce you so you can be with Elijah?"

She nodded. "And it's not like I'll be out of your life permanently if that's what's holding you back. We have three kids together and I can't ignore that."

"Are you sure you won't?" He asked her.

She nodded and took his hand. "Of course I won't. Especially because of Roxie. You can't turn your back on her for a minute. Not that I don't think Vince can hold his own against her. He definitely can. It doesn't hurt to be a little cautious though."

"I told Vince about what's going on with Myna," Klaus said. "I told him to take Roxie to the island. Myna won't look for them there."

Selina's eyes widened. "_The_ island? Oh, dear. She doesn't know anything about that. It'll be a shock for her when she gets there. But at least she's away. Good thinking."

He nodded. "I try my best."

Selina paused. "What you said about Elijah...is it true, or are you just trying to cause trouble?"

"Ask him," Klaus said. "You probably won't believe anything _I _tell you about it."

Selina sighed and walked back to the bedroom where Elijah was waiting for her in bed. He saw her long look and as she climbed into bed beside him, he put a hand on her cheek. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid for asking you this, and it's probably none of my business, but Nicky and I were talking and he says you have...he called them 'commitment issues' but I don't think that's an accurate term. How do you feel about love?"

He looked a little uncomfortable now. "I _can_ love," he said finally. "I love you and Lucy dearly, but it's been _years_ since I was _in love_ with anyone. I had a bad experience my first time and I guess I've never quite recovered." He gazed at her lovingly. "I admire you, though. You're just full of love, for anyone, no matter how they've hurt you. I wish I could be like that, but I can't. It doesn't come to me naturally."

"But could it again?" Selina asked. "If you found the right woman, that is."

He was quiet for a moment. "I suppose it could, if I was given time." He sighed. "Selina, I realize that you need mutual love in your relationship, and that we might be in jeopardy now that you know about my past, but I refuse to lie to you about it."

"It's all right," she said, grasping his arm gently. "It doesn't matter to me if you aren't in love with me now. You _do_ love me, and I love you, and every relationship has to start somewhere."

He nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for understanding."

She smiled. "It's all right," she said. "Now I just need to find something to do to occupy myself while you figure things out."

"Are you leaving?" He asked her. "You don't have to leave."

She left the bed and made her way toward the door. "We'll see. Would you like a coffee from the kitchen?" She asked. "Or tea?"

"I could take either one," he said. "Thank you, dear."

She nodded and headed to the kitchen to put some hot water and a teabag into a teacup, and just as she entered, she saw Adrian coming through the side door. He had a knapsack over his shoulder.

"Morning," Selina said to him. "What's the bag for?"

He looked up in surprise and the bag thudded on the hardwood floor. "Hi, Mom," he chuckled nervously and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I didn't realize you were up."

"You seem nervous," she said pleasantly. "Please tell me what the bag is for."

"Okay, Adrian," Klaus said, coming in to the kitchen before Adrian had a chance to reply. "I have the car all ready for you and me to-" He stopped speaking when he saw Adrian's eyes widen as he gently tilted his head toward Selina. "Oh," he finished. "You're back here, are you?" He asked Selina. "I figured you wouldn't be."

"What's going on?" Selina demanded. "What are you two being so secretive about? You aren't going to do something that will get you both killed or in trouble, are you?"

Klaus and Adrian gave each other a long look before Adrian finally blurted out, "We're going to find Myna and kill her! It's stupid for us to be hiding this way! She's just a regular vampire for crying out loud. We could kill five or six of her at once and it would be nothing!"

Klaus shut his eyes. "Is keeping something secret new for you, Adrian?"

Selina's eyes widened. "You were just going to keep this from me and go off without a word? Well, that's hurtful. Not to mention incredibly stupid. Do you have any idea where Myna is now? At all? Do you know _anything_ about her that would give you an edge?"

"You worry too much, Mom," Adrian said. "We'll be able to handle this in five minutes!"

"May I remind you that Myna kidnapped me, injected me with your father's blood and that caused me to nearly kill your sister?" Selina asked. "Not to mention the number of hybrids she's killed already. No, we can't do this on our own. We need help."

"What 'we'?" Klaus asked. "There is no 'we'. Just Adrian and me."

Selina shook her head. "If you want to go at all, I'm coming too," she said. "I know things that Aleksandr told me about Myna's plan. I'll be a big help."

"Are you going to keep nagging us about it until we let you come?" Adrian asked her.

"Pretty much," Selina said. "It's not like you have a choice. I just have to do two more things and then we can go." She made up some tea for Elijah and then brought it to him and told him her news while she packed her bags.

"You're seriously going with Adrian and Niklaus to look for Myna?" He asked.

"Of course," Selina said. "Can you see those two lasting long without someone with them who can think logically and strategize? I love Adrian and most of the time, he's like you and me, but it always seems like he turns into Nicky at the most inconvenient moments." She paused. "Or is that just a guy thing?"

"It could be both," he said, taking a sip from the cup. "But I think this will be good for you. Give you a chance to get out and experience something new, have an adventure. See what you can do on your own."

She turned to face him. "You know, that's exactly what _I _ was thinking," she said. "I mean, I know that it will irritate Nicky and Adrian to no end that I'm there, but I'm the one who heard all the extra stuff from Aleksandr when he told me to get everyone hidden. I know it. They don't."

"Well, good luck," Elijah said.

Selina nodded. "Thanks. And if you don't feel like keeping Lucy by yourself the whole time I'm gone, I'm sure if you called Stefan and Anna, they'd be willing to give you a break occasionally."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elijah said.

"Well, goodbye." Selina paused by the door for a moment, then put her bag down, sprinted over to the bed and hugged Elijah hard, knocking the wind out of him and mussing his hair. "Sorry," she said when she pulled away. "I tend to be a little overenthusiastic at times, but you knew that." She cleared her throat, picked up her bag, gave him one last salute and headed out the door, leaving him alone in the bedroom, grinning and shaking his head indulgently. She was a sweet woman. Quirky, but sweet. Like a little puppy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've packed up," Selina said when she got to the kitchen with the bag over her shoulder. "Let's go." Klaus and Adrian were still sulking and eyeing her resentfully. "What?" She asked.<p>

"This isn't going to be so much fun with you along for the ride," Adrian said.

She frowned. "Adrian, we're getting rid of a woman who is trying to kill us. It's not supposed to be fun." She headed out the door first and they shuffled after her and sat in the backseat of the car. She looked at them in the mirror. "Come on," she said. "It won't be so bad. If things go the way I plan, we won't even have to see each other."

"What's your plan?" Adrian asked.

"As far as I'm aware, there are three people in on this plan," Selina said. "Aleksandr, Myna, and Helene. Now, each one of us has a connection with one of the three, so I suggest we split up and interrogate each person individually. What do you say?"

"Okay," Klaus nodded. "I'll take Aleksandr."

"No," Selina shook her head. "_You_ will take Myna. _I_ will take Aleksandr. Adrian, would you mind talking to Helene?"

Adrian shook his head. "Of course not. But where are they all now?"

"I remember where Aleksandr is," Selina said. "And I bet if I say the right things, he'll tell me about Myna, but I don't know about Helene. Ask Astrid. She might know."

"And what am _I_ supposed to do?" Klaus asked. "Nothing?"

"I bet you can think of something to do with yourself," Selina said. "Be creative."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Why did I even bother coming?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Why did you? You can go back to Stefan and Anna's if that would make you feel better."

"Fine," Klaus said. "That's what I'll do. You two have fun."

* * *

><p>"It's the strangest thing," Alistair said to Astrid. "Selina and Elijah are <em>together<em> now. I really didn't see that coming."

"What?" Astrid asked, biting down on her thumbnail and pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Say that again, dear. I didn't hear you."

"What's the matter?" Alistair asked. "You seem distracted."

"Truth is, I'm worried about Helene," Astrid confessed. "Ever since she moved out, I've barely seen her. The last time was when she was here with Adrian. Since then, nothing."

"Do you think she's fallen in with a bad crowd?" Alistair asked.

"I hope not," Astrid replied. "I just wish she and Adrian hadn't broken up. Something bad is going to happen very soon, and being with Adrian is the only thing that is going to save her, but she's _not_ with him!"

"You never told me how you get those visions of yours," Alistair said. "How does it happen?"

"Hazel," Astrid said quietly. "Hazel sends them to me."

"Vanessa's sister? The one I killed?" Alistair said, looking amazed. "But _why_?"

"Because she's worried about her father," Astrid said. "And about you. Everything that's been happening, Helene dying, you being punished...that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why not?" Alistair asked. "I _did _kill my tribal leader five-hundred years ago. I should pay for that."

"And you don't think you have with all the time you've spent with Klaus?" Astrid asked. "The man killed your entire family or threatened to, I can't remember which."

"Only threatened," Alistair said. "And after that, Hazel's father cursed me with immortality so I'd have to be in Klaus' service forever."

"Exactly," Astrid nodded. "You've paid enough for a mistake you made when you were young and it's time someone cut you a break."

"I suppose," Alistair said, looking skeptical. "But what good will all this talk do? It's not like Hazel's father will let me have my body back."

"He might if someone reasons with him," a voice said. "If someone said the right words. If only there were some way for me to reach Enid. I believe Father is with her."

Alistair and Astrid looked on in surprise as a young woman with pale blond hair, deepset blue eyes and pale skin appeared before them. "Hello, Astrid," she said. "It's nice to finally see you, instead of just giving you warnings from the other side."

"Hazel," Astrid said quietly. "Do you know where Helene is? Is something wrong with her?"

Hazel looked grave. "I cannot say she's doing well at present. But things will be better soon."

Just then, they heard a knock on the back door. "I wonder who that is?" Astrid asked, standing up. She looked at Hazel and Alistair. "Excuse me, you two. I'll be back in a minute." Astrid went to answer the door and was surprised to find Adrian on the other side. "Adrian!" she said. "If you're looking for Helene, she's not here, but come in anyway."

Adrian nodded. "Thank you." He followed her to where Alistair and Hazel were. "I'm sorry," he said. "Was I interrupting anything?"

"You're Adrian," Hazel said, grinning at him. "Ena, who you call Vanessa, has many bad things to say about _you."_

Adrian grinned. "Well, good. Who are you again?"

"This is Hazel, Adrian," Alistair said. "Enid and Vanessa's older sister who decided to stick. strictly to witchcraft like her father."

"Wait a minute, I know you," Adrian said. "Didn't you come after Mother once? With a necklace that gave her some sort amnesia?"

Hazel nodded. "I admit I did. That was wrong." She looked at Alistair. "You were right to kill me when you did. I was foolish to let myself get caught up in Ena's paranoia about the danger of werewolf-vampire hybrids."

"You don't think we're dangerous?" Adrian asked. "Well, that's good, because Vanessa has this follower who's trying to decimate the entire population. Couldn't you get her to stop?"

"I'm afraid I don't have that much authority on my own. I'd have to contact Enid. My father has apparently taken up residence in Alistair's body and is living with her."

"I know where Enid is," Adrian said. "I could take you."

Hazel nodded. "That is very kind. Thank you." She gave Alistair a look before heading out with Adrian. "Be sure you're out of the mirror before we get back. The body transfer will be easier that way."

* * *

><p>Selina stood outside the door to Aleksandr's hotel room and knocked on it again.<p>

"Back so soon?" He asked when he opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need you to tell me where Myna is," Selina said to him. "I mean to kill her, but I have to find her first."

Aleksandr just shook his head and clicked his tongue at her. "Do you really think I'm going to just tell you where Myna is?" He asked. "Or do anything else that will wreck my only chance of being put back to rights?"

"Okay, fine," Selina said. "What do I have to do to get information out of you? Strip off everything and hop into bed with you? Not that I'd do that of course. I just want to know what the stakes are."

Aleksandr grinned, one side of his mouth up, pushing her up against the wall. "I don't think we need to go _quite_ that far, my beautiful darling, although it _would_ be pleasant."

"Well then, what?" Selina asked. "Tell me what you want from me."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Surprised, she stood frozen for a moment before her arms went around his neck and her fingers were in his hair. She pulled her lips away from his after a short while, and he kept kissing her neck. She moaned. "I don't know _why _you cut your hair," she said. "I liked it long. Made you look like a sexy pirate."

He held her at arms' length and smirked. "Is that so?"

"Well, yeah," she nodded. "Didn't you ever look at yourself in a mirror back then at all?" She released herself from his grip and stepped away from the wall.

"I would hope I had better things to do," he said. "Then spending endless hours reveling in my own reflection. I've read the myths, my dear, and I know all too well how Narcissus was punished for his vanity."

Selina turned. "Not to mention poor Echo. She was just a tragedy waiting to happen." She paused. "Speaking of tragedies, this doesn't have to be one. This whole vampire thing, I mean. It's really not so bad once you get used to it."

"I've had a thousand years to get used to it and my attitude hasn't improved with time," Aleksandr said.

"Well, there you go," Selina said. "We just need to fix your attitude. Help you see the glass half full. We can do it!"

Aleksandr rolled his eyes. "How long have you been so perky?" He asked her. "I don't know if I like it."

"Well, if you weren't such a Donny Downer, it would stop," Selina said. "How much did I tell you about my family when we were married?"

"Not much," he said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," Selina said, "I got an uncle who's a werewolf, see? He didn't want to be one, but after he became one, he used it. He researched practically every scrap of werewolf knowledge there was to know. His notes and records have been very helpful to us over the years. You have a scholarly bent. You could do the same for vampires, you know? Write vampire histories? And I have this son, Sam. Through a strange series of incidents, he's human, but Lucy is his twin sister and I think that having so many vampire siblings might create a temptation for him and I want to avoid him becoming a vampire if at all possible. Could you scare him with all your 'I-hate-being-a-vampire' horror stories so he won't get any ideas? And then maybe..."

Aleksandr put his head down on the table. "If I tell you where Myna is, will you _stop talking_?"

Selina stopped. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Where is she? Still at her apartment?"

He shook his head. "No. She and Helene have taken a house at the edge of town. I have to be over there in a few minutes, as a matter of fact. You could come with me, if you want."

"Sure," Selina said. "Just let me go to the bathroom real quick and then we can leave."

Once the bathroom door was closed behind her, she looked in her purse to make sure she had the matches and a small container of gasoline safely tucked inside, then she zipped up her purse, went to the bathroom, and left the hotel with Aleksandr.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place," Adrian said to Hazel as he led her through the back door and up to his and Tessa's apartment.<p>

"Who is this?" Tessa asked, looking curiously at Hazel.

"This is Enid's sister Hazel," Adrian said. "Is Enid around, by the way?"

"Yeah, downstairs by the bar, I think," Tessa said. "She was just listening to Vince regale her with stories about this island your father suggested he and Helene go to to get away from all the fuss with Myna."

Adrian smirked. "I can't believe Roxie is going to go to the island. I wish I could be there to capture the look on her face once she realizes what really goes on there."

"Is it a bad place?" Tessa asked.

"I wouldn't say 'bad' but my father founded it in the 1500s or something and nobody wears any clothes and everyone drinks and gets high all the time. Mom nearly had a heart attack the first time Dad dragged _her_ there. But Roxie's tougher. I think she'll be able to handle it better."

Just then, there was a knock on the apartment door. "Come in," Tessa called. Enid entered and gave Adrian a grin. "I thought it was you," she said. "Glad you made it back in one piece and..." She started when she saw Hazel standing next to the bed.

"What's going on?" Enid asked her sister. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I need to have a word with Father," Hazel said. "Enid, where is he?"

"I don't know," Enid shrugged. "I mean, I think he's still here in the bar, but I don't know precisely where."

Adrian rolled his eyes and gestured for Hazel to follow him. "Come on," he said. "We'll find your father. "Don't worry."

On the way down the stairs, they ran into Roxie, who said, "Guess what, Adrian? Vince and I are going to Hawaii for a week! We leave tomorrow! It was going to be a surprise for me, but I guess I figured it out too soon for him!"

"Oh, it'll still be a surprise," Adrian muttered under his breath as she ran off and gave Vince a hug. He watched them for a minute and then led Hazel around the bar until they finally found her father in the basement, staring intently at a book and muttering under his breath.

Hazel cleared her throat, which caused her father to turn around and stare. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "You don't have to be here."

"Yes, I _do_, Father," Hazel said. "All of this, all you're doing...it has to stop."

"What am I doing?" he asked. "You act as if I'm in the wrong when I'm not."

"How are you correct?" Hazel asked. "Father, you had no business taking Alistair Fale's body and banishing him. You already cursed him to live an eternity in servitude. And you shouldn't have killed his daughter either. He has paid for his crime. Let us end this now."

"He killed _you_," her father said. "I can't let that go unpunished."

Hazel looked away from him. "He killed me because I put someone he loved in danger. It was my responsibility. There's nothing to punish. All we can do is move on. Now please, Father. Give Alistair his body back."

Conal reached out and touched her cheek. "You're so wise, Hazel. Even wiser than me. That's why I always knew I wanted you to lead the tribe. I only let your sisters have their chance because I didn't want to risk fighting between the two of them."

"That didn't exactly go according to plan, did it?" Adrian said wryly. "The species they created are still at war to this day."

Conal stood up from the desk and walked over to him, eyeing him intently. Adrian felt unnerved because Alistair had always looked like that when he suspected that Adrian and Helene were up to something, which had been quite frequently.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" He asked quietly. "Those creatures that are of both Ena's race and Enid's?"

Adrian nodded. "I wouldn't refer to myself as a _creature_, but yeah. I am. And my girlfriend, the one you killed, she was a witch, as you know. We could have had all-species unity between the two of us."

"I don't see why you're acting like she's gone," Conal said. "She's not. She's flittering about, alive, in the body of another when she should rightfully be dead!"

"But you gave Tessa another body, didn't you Father?" Hazel asked. "So what's the problem? Everyone has a body, everyone is alive, give Alistair back his body and let's move on." She paused, her eyes widening. "We have to go," she said. "All of us. I'll tell you where."

* * *

><p>They reached the house where Hazel led them in record time and ran inside. "They're in the basement!" Hazel said. They heard a scream and Adrian turned to her. "You really called that one. And just who is <em>in <em>the basement?"

"I'll tell you as we run, but you aren't going to like it," Hazel said.

"Just tell me who, please," Adrian said shortly.

"Your mother...and Helene...and two others..." Hazel told him. This caused Adrian to run even faster, but when they reached the basement, they found something unexpected: Myna and Selina were exchanging punches, and Helene was curled up in the corner looking peaked.

"Are you hurt?" Adrian asked, running to her and pulling her up. "Please don't tell me you're hurt."

"No," Helene shook her head. "Adrian, I'm fine, I just...I just want to get this all over with."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked, leading her out of basement into a smaller room nearby. "What do you mean you just want to get it over with?"

Helene sighed. "I just want to do what Myna asked of me so she'll kill me and free my father. It was a mistake coming back after I died. I shouldn't have. I should have just left everything alone. Even _you_ thought that."

"Well, I was wrong," Adrian said. "I shouldn't have told you to go into the light just so I could be with Tessa. I was so stupid. So, _so _stupid."

"But I thought you liked her," Helene said. "What changed?"

"My mom wants to divorce my dad," Adrian said. "They were in a mate bond just like me and Tessa are. It's a werewolf thing. Everything Tessa's and my relationship is based on is purely physical. That's it. She heard about how crazy my family is, and I thought she was going to pass out."

"It figures," Helene said, nodding. "You have to be pretty tough to handle _your_ family."

Adrian nodded and kissed her hand. "Hazel came with us to tell you that you don't have to die if you don't want to. Your father has paid his debt for killing his clan leader with all the time he spent being in servitude to _my_ father, so please don't die if you don't have to. Don't give up."

"And what would you and I be if I stayed?" She asked him. "Would you stay with Tessa, or would you stay with me?"

"You," He said. "I know that now. I think I've always known that, even when I was blinded by animalistic stupidity."

"You're absolutely sure?" Helene said.

He nodded.

"Prove it," she said.

"All right," he said. "But don't you want to take a crack at Myna just for the fun of it?"

Helene grinned. "You know, I think I will." She went back into the basement where Myna was holding up remarkably well against Selina, but was shortly after put out of comission by a brain pain spell from Helene. Moaning and clutching her head, Myna fell to the floor, yet still managed to scream at Aleksandr, "Don't just stand there. Do something! Help me!"

But he did nothing. He just stood there watching her with a smirk on his face. It was then that Selina poured the gasoline on her, lit the match, and then Selina, Helene and Adrian watched as Myna's body burst into flames, her screams echoing on the basement walls.

"It's done," Selina said when everything had calmed down.

"Yeah, it is," Adrian agreed. They all stood there in silence for a moment before Hazel cleared her throat and nudged her father. "Is there something you would like to say to Helene, Father?"

Conal looked at Helene and nodded. "I would like to apologize," he said. "I overreacted a lot in my actions concerning you and your father and I'm sorry. It should never have happened."

Helene nodded. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Now there's only one thing left to do...return your father's body to him," Conal finished.

"We can go on our own, or you two could come with us," Hazel said whichever you choose.

"I think we'll stay here if you don't mind," Adrian said. Helene grinned and blushed a little. When everyone else was gone, Helene said, "So, what do you wanna do?"

Adrian grinned. "I think I want to do this," he said and kissed her. She pushed him against the basement wall and unzipped him, stroking him as he worked on getting off her skirt. "You aren't scared to touch me?" She asked after they finished making love on a red and blue Oriental rug on the basement floor. "That's why you backed away from me after you bit me in the park? You were afraid of hurting me?"

Adrian kissed her cheek. "A little," he said. "And I'd already done it twice. I didn't want to do it again."

"Both times were my fault," Helene said. "You told me the first time that it wouldn't be wise to let you feed on me, but I pressed you. And the second time, I was just forgetful. There was no excuse for that."

He grinned and kissed down her neck. "Well you _were _saving a tree, and isn't that your job as a witch or something?"

"Kind of, if I choose to believe that. Not everyone does," Helene said. "And some take it way too far and hurt every other supernatural race just because they can. Some would especially hurt you. Cause of the whole hybrid thing. Technically you can't be two different types of supernatural creature."

"Well, what can I say?" He winked. "I'm a rebel."

She laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not. I don't want to be a vampire. Ever."

"All right," he said. "I can work with that."

"It'll be easy," she said. "If Conal can curse my father to live for all eternity, being the same age and still a witch, why can't he do the same for me? Well, not the curse bit, but you get the idea. It's the last bit of restitution I'll ask for."

"Clever," Adrian said. "Clever. There might be hope for us after all."

By the time they got back to Alistair and Astrid's, Conal was just about to return Alistair to his original body.

"Wait," Helene said. "Before you do that, could you put one of those eternal life spells on me like you did on my dad? It would help me a lot."

Conal looked back and forth between Helene and Adrian and then nodded. "You watch out for her though," he said to Adrian. "Make sure she doesn't get in any more trouble. And tell your father that he better not make any more hybrids. Ones that are born are fine, in fact, your sister and that mate of hers would be excellent for bringing vampires and werewolves together, for stopping the feud. I would like them to marry. That would be best. Let your father know so he can tell one of them, would you?"

Adrian nodded and hugged Helene to him. "I'll do that," he promised. Then he put the spell on her and shut his eyes. Suddenly there was an explosion of silver light and a _whoosh _sound, and then everyone saw Alistair on the floor, looking dazed. "Am I back?" he asked.

"Yeah," Adrian said, giving Alistair his hand. "And Conal says he's sorry. Now that everything's been cleared up, what do we do?"

"Oh, wait," Alistair said. _"Everything_ has not been cleared up. There's one more thing that I need clarification on."

* * *

><p>"You're back so soon," Elijah said in surprise when everyone entered the library where he was reading.<p>

"I don't know why we thought it would take awhile. Myna was an easy fight. With a little help from Helene, that is." Selina said, smiling.

"Now," Alistair said impatiently, glaring at Selina and Elijah. "Tell me how you two got together!"

"In a minute," Elijah said. He then looked deeply into Selina's eyes and got down on one knee, holding her hand. "When you left this morning, you told me that you loved me. You also said that you'd give me the time I needed to find it within myself to say it to you. Well, I spent the entire time you were gone having horrible thoughts in my head about what my life would be like without you. Your smile, your warmth, your touch. Looking at you now, though, all those thoughts are gone. All I can think about is you. And I guess that means...I love you, I think."

She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you," She said. "I'll take it."

Adrian turned to Helene. "So, we're together, Mom and Uncle Elijah are together, no matter how weird that is. I guess everything worked out for everyone, didn't it?"

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited we're going to Hawaii," Roxie said to Vince as they made their way through the airport to Klaus' jet. "This is the first time we've really gone away together, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah," Vince said, hugging her to him. "It's gonna be a really good time." They made their way to the jet and Vince said to the pilot, "We want to go the island."

"What's the island?" Roxie asked. "I thought we were going to Hawaii!"

"We are," Vince said. "The island is just a nickname, you know, like 'the big island'?"

Roxie glared at him suspiciously. "Sure, all right."

The plane went into the air and about halfway through their flight, a waiter came by and offered Roxie a tray with a drink on it.

"What's this?" Roxie asked, picking a glass up and swishing the contents around.

"It's a specialty drink of the island," the waiter told her. "To help prepare you for the food and drink there. It's best to introduce it into your system _en route."_

"How come you're not having any?" Roxie asked Vince.

"I can't drink what's in that," he said. "I'm allergic."

Roxie scoffed. "You can't be allergic! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Fine," Vince said. "It's got...nutmeg in it, and I don't like nutmeg. But you should drink up. Those island beverages can really do a number on you if you're not used to them."

Roxie gulped the drink down, but suddenly began to feel very woozy. She fought to stay awake, however, and Vince ended up carrrying an extremely groggy Roxie off the plane.

When they reached the beach, he put Roxie down and she stumbled around a little, until a bronzed, dark haired young man caught her.

"Is this the Great One's daughter?" He asked Vince. Vince nodded.

"The Great One insists that you two marry," The young man told him. "I will tell the leader you have arrived."

Curious, Vince followed the young man into one of the larger huts, eager to strip off his clothes and be naked just like everybody else. The clear blue water looked so inviting...

They managed to get through the ceremony despite Roxie's wooziness and then they brought her back to their house and put her to bed. Then, Vince went for a swim. When he returned, Roxie was very much awake, and brandishing the hand with her ring on it at him. "What the hell is this?" She cried. "What the _hell_ is this?"

A/n: Up next: Dark Angel 4: The Devil With Angel Eyes


End file.
